El Símbolo de la Paz y la Justicia
by Fox McCloude
Summary: Arrancado del mundo que conoce contra su voluntad, Gohan de pronto se encuentra en una versión de la Tierra habitada por gente con extraños poderes llamados Quirks. Varado y sin poder volver con sus seres queridos, Gohan tratará de sacar el mejor partido de este predicamento, convirtiéndose en un héroe del que su padre se sienta orgulloso. Traducción del original de TheGodfather93
1. Salvador

**El Símbolo de la Paz y la Justicia**

 **Escrito por TheGodfather93, traducido por Fox McCloude**

 **Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball, My Hero Academia y todos sus personajes respectivos son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y Kouhei Horikoshi. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Salvador**

Los truenos resonaban por todo el escalofriante cielo nocturno, mientras una figura encapotada corría rápidamente por las calles de la dilapidada ciudad que había debajo. La figura, un hombre alto y anciano, con una poblada barba blanca y unos chispeantes ojos azules, ignoraba la lluvia que calaba en su cuerpo oculto bajo la capa y no prestaba atención a sus latidos acelerados, eligiendo permanecer firme en completar su viaje mientras se aferraba fuertemente al saco que llevaba sobre su hombro.

Salió de un callejón oscuro hacia una calle principal, solo para que el mundo a su alrededor se prendiera en llamas. Erupciones de fuego brotaban de las grietas en el suelo, y los ya de por sí desgastados edificios en las cercanías colapsaron con un estallido ensordecedor. Un salvaje rayo de electricidad golpeó la carretera vacía, partiéndola en dos como si fuera un simple juguete de plástico.

El hombre encapotado aspiró profundo por la nariz y exhaló por la boca, dándose un breve momento de confort con el frío pero insípido aire en sus pulmones. Como si se hubiera movido un interruptor, las llamas se disiparon y los edificios derrumbados volvieron a sus alturas normales. El hombre se limpió el sudor de la frente, que resplandecía visiblemente incluso entre las gotas de lluvia, y continuó su camino.

Al ver una bodega abandonada, atravesó la puerta y la cerró violentamente tras de sí. Sus agudos ojos escanearon sus alrededores en busca de alguna barricada, eventualmente encontrando un viejo y polvoso banquillo de trabajo. Ya con un notable cansancio en sus facciones llenas de sabiduría y experiencia, arrastró el banquillo hacia la puerta y lo colocó para atrancarla de manera improvisada, rezando a cualquier deidad que lo escuchase por que se mantuviera firme lo suficiente.

El hombre jadeó y respiró a grandes bocanadas, con su cuerpo anciano exhausto y al límite, pero sabía que tenía que seguir adelante. Exhalando profundamente en un intento de calmarse a sí mismo, se dio la vuelta y procedió a adentrarse más en la bodega, pero se detuvo bruscamente cuando el techo colapsó frente a él, exponiéndolo a la visión de una lluvia de meteoros que asaltaba la Tierra sin piedad.

El hombre parpadeó, y los meteoros se disiparon cuando el techo caído volvió a ponerse en su lugar. Su expresión se tornó sombría, sabiendo que el tiempo se agotaba, y corrió a través del edificio hasta que llegó a una puerta en todo el fondo. Tras entrar en ella, se encontró en otra habitación gigante, con la única diferencia de que este tenía techo de cristal en lugar de concreto.

Sintió un espasmo en su pecho y cayó de rodillas, dejando caer también el saco de sus hombros. Este dio un golpe seco en el suelo, y el hombre solo pudo observar como siete esferas de color naranja con estrellas rojas en su interior se deslizaban fuera de él, rodando por el suelo. Intentó ponerse de pie, pero sus piernas ya no daban para más, forzándolo a simplemente suspirar cansinamente.

Con sus manos temblorosas, movió las esferas hasta ponerlas todas juntas, admirando momentáneamente lo místicas que se veían al brillar al unísono. Una vez hecho esto, inclinó la cabeza y lanzó un grito a todo pulmón.

\- ¡Aparece, gran dragón de las leyendas! ¡Aparece y concédeme mi deseo!

Las esferas comenzaron a parpadear como bombillas y empezaron a emitir un extraño sonido pulsante que se hizo más fuerte entre más continuaba. La habitación se tornó en oscuridad, unas nubes que surgieron de la nada comenzaron a tapar la luna que ya de por sí estaba brillando poco, y las esferas quedaron como la única luz en toda el área. Un pilar de radiante energía amarilla salió disparado desde las esferas, elevándose hacia el cielo y atravesando el techo de cristal sin problemas.

La energía larga y cilíndrica comenzó a enroscarse en la forma de una serpiente, y la luz lentamente se desvaneció para revelar unos amenazantes rasgos reptilianos. Una vez que el resplandor amarillo desapareció por completo, en su lugar había un colosal dragón serpentino, con piel escamosa verde brillando contra la lluvia. Dos enormes astas marrones brotaban de su cabeza de lagarto, y un pelo verde ondeaba hacia los lados. Un par de bigotes delgados de color verde brotaba de su largo hocico, y su boca se abrió revelando unos dientes afilados que hacían juego con las enormes y peligrosas garras en sus cuatro patas. Sin embargo, el rasgo más amenazador de la criatura eran sus brillantes ojos rojos, que resplandecían ominosamente en la oscuridad de la noche.

El hombre encapotado que había invocado a esta bestia se quedó anonadado ante la visión, y no pudo más que observar con la quijada abierta esos orbes de color carmesí. De pronto sintió una presión enorme invadiendo todo su cuerpo hasta el fondo, como si fuese una insignificante hormiga ante la presencia de un dios.

 **\- ¿Quién se atreve a perturbar mi sueño?** – rugió el dragón, con una atronadora voz que resonaba por la habitación a pesar de no mover la boca. Un relámpago estalló en el cielo, como si puntualizara más esa aura de intimidación. – **¡Dime cuál es tu deseo para poder irme a descansar una vez más!**

Eso sacó al hombre de su estupor, y con un profundo respiro reunió todo el valor que le quedaba y le devolvió la mirada desafiante al monstruo.

\- ¡He visto el futuro, y está lleno de oscuridad! – comenzó mientras unas perturbadoras visiones comenzaban a pasar por su cabeza como un rollo de película, haciéndolo casi ahogarse. – Este mundo está lleno de odio, angustia y dolor… y si lo dejamos como está, ¡las tinieblas caerán sobre todos nosotros! ¡Por más que lo intente, no tengo el poder para detener esto!

Unas lágrimas bajaron por su rostro, y no hizo ningún movimiento para limpiárselas.

\- ¡Pero aunque hay oscuridad, también hay luz! ¡Hay personas buenas en este planeta, y no merecen sufrir tan terrible destino! Hombres, mujeres, niños inocentes que quieren vivir sus vidas en paz… héroes profesionales, oficiales de policía, doctores que quieren ayudar a otros… ¿por qué deberían sus vidas ser cegadas por los caprichos de unos pocos dementes?

»Mítico dragón de las leyendas, he pasado la mayor parte de mi vida buscándote, ¡con la esperanza de que puedas ayudarme a ponerle fin a lo que se acerca! – Sus latidos se aceleraron; ahora era el momento de la verdad. – ¡Mi deseo es que traigas un héroe a este mundo, un héroe que pueda salvarnos a todos del futuro que se aproxima, un faro que irradie esperanza y se convierta en la luz en la oscuridad, alguien cuyo heroísmo inspire a las futuras generaciones en los años por venir!

Un silencio mortal reinó por unos pocos segundos, y el hombre sintió decaer su espíritu al interpretar ese gesto como que el dragón había rechazado su deseo. Sin embargo, cuando sintió que su corazón estaba a punto de hacerse pedazos completamente, los ojos escarlatas del ser mágico volvieron a brillar con más fuerza antes de apagarse nuevamente.

 **\- Tu deseo ha sido concedido. Adiós.**

Despidiéndose con esas palabras, el dragón desapareció de la existencia en un resplandor dorado, y las esferas naranjas de las cuales apareció volaron hacia el cielo antes de dispersarse en múltiples direcciones, desapareciendo rápidamente en el horizonte.

El hombre encapotado sintió que sus latidos volvían a bajar, y se permitió que una pequeña sonrisa cruzara por sus labios. Lo había conseguido. Ahora todo lo que le quedaba era aguardar lo inevitable.

Y como si la fortuna le sonriera, no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo. Un poderoso estruendo se escuchó, indicando que la puerta barricada en la otra habitación acababa de ser derribada, y unas pisadas atronadores dieron la señal de la llegada de un pequeño ejército. Con un repentino subidón de adrenalina, el hombre sonriente se levantó con esfuerzo.

\- Tal vez no pude elegir el lugar de mi muerte, ¡pero por los mil demonios sí podré elegir como voy a caer! – Arrojó su capucha negra, revelando un chaleco simple con múltiples cartuchos de dinamita atados en él. – ¿Quieren mi cadáver? Entonces ténganlo… ¡si es que lo encuentran! ¡VAMOS AL LÍMITE, PLUS ULTRA!

Y con un jalón del gatillo, se escuchó una ensordecedora explosión, y la enorme bodega explotó en llamas. Un pilar enorme de humo, fuego y cenizas se alzó en espiral hacia el cielo como un volcán haciendo erupción, y ni siquiera la lluvia torrencial pudo hacer nada para impedir su ascenso.

* * *

 **(-0-)**

* * *

\- Supera el poder. ¡Supéralo, Gohan!

\- Papá…

Son Gohan apretó sus dientes mientras el sudor chorreaba por sus cejas ensangrentadas. Seguía empujando el Kame Hame Ha de Cell con el suyo propio, vertiendo cada gota de ki que le quedaba en el colosal rayo de energía. El planeta entero temblaba bajo la fuerza de los dos guerreros, los vientos feroces de su titánico choque levantaban el polvo y la tierra, y hacían añicos la roca en el aire.

El escenario en las ruinas de la arena de los Juegos de Cell era verdaderamente una encarnación del caos, y eso solo añadía credibilidad al hecho de que el destino de la Tierra realmente estaba en juego con esta batalla.

\- ¡Ya te dije que no estás expulsando tu máximo poder! ¡Déjalo hacer una explosión! – gritó la voz de Son Goku en la cabeza de su hijo. Con esas palabras, las ataduras dentro de Gohan se rompieron, mientras sentía la presencia cálida y reconfortante del espíritu de su padre apareciendo detrás de él.

\- ¡Hasta nunca! – se rio maniáticamente Cell mientras elevaba su ki, y su rayo por poco logra sobrepasar el de Gohan. El joven Super Saiyajin gruñó sintiendo como la piel de su brazo parecía desgarrarse y romperse por el calor del ataque de su adversario, y una sensación de entumecimiento invadía su mano derecha.

Y entonces, de la nada, el Kame Hame Ha de Cell se debilitó por un instante. Los ojos de Gohan se ensancharon al percibir un disparo de ki con un poder tremendo que impactó contra la espalda del bio-androide.

\- ¡¿Vegeta?! – exclamó Cell en shock al tratar de asimilar lo que acababa de pasar, pero fue demasiado tarde. Ahora el impulso se había volteado.

\- ¡Ahora, Gohan! – gritó Goku, y fue como si su silueta fantasmal vertiera su propia energía en el ataque de su hijo.

Gohan rugió con ferocidad dejando de lado todas sus inhibiciones, y canalizó todo el ki que le quedaba en su Kame Hame Ha. El rayo de energía azul se hinchó a proporciones increíbles, y consumió por completo el ataque de Cell como un maremoto.

Gohan dio un paso al frente, y después otro, y otro más. Podía sentir el ki de su oponente disminuyendo mientras su cuerpo se desintegraba bajo la fuerza de su Kame Hame Ha, pero no se amilanó. Siguió adelante, impulsado por el pensamiento de todas las personas inocentes que habían muerto debido a la crueldad de las acciones de Cell. Unas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos al recordar las caras sonrientes del Androide 16 y de su padre en su cabeza, y subconscientemente canalizó más energía en su ataque.

Sin embargo, de pronto Gohan se encontró con una fuente inesperada de resistencia en la forma de una especie de barrera invisible. Una esfera de energía negra se formó en el epicentro del Kame Hame Ha, deteniendo su progreso, y antes que el joven Super Saiyajin pudiera preguntarse qué significaba, la esfera se había expandido lo suficiente para encerrar todo su ser.

Cuando todo lo que pudo ver fue oscuridad, Gohan se sintió arrastrado hacia un vacío en contra de su voluntad, y subsecuentemente se vio forzado a soltar un grito desgarrador al sentir un dolor incomprensible que parecía desgarrar pieza por pieza todo su cuerpo. Su transformación desapareció, y unas lágrimas de horror y agonía cayeron por su rostro. El coraje que sintió antes se había evaporado, siendo reemplazado rápidamente por un abyecto terror a lo desconocido.

Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, el dolor disminuyó, y Gohan dejó salir un suspiro de alivio. La oscuridad que lo rodeaba había desaparecido, y de pronto se encontró flotando sobre una ciudad desconocida en medio de la noche.

\- "¿Do… dónde estoy?"

Ese solitario pensamiento fue lo último que vino a su mente antes que la insoportable fatiga finalmente se apoderara del muchacho, y acabara desplomándose irremediablemente hacia el suelo, mientras sus ojos se cerraban lentamente…

* * *

 **(-0-)**

* * *

Un leve pitido despertó a Gohan de su letargo. Soltando un gruñido inaudible, se movió incómodo sobre un colchón, sintiendo su cuerpo como si tuviese encima una manta hecha de plomo. Sin abrir sus ojos todavía, intentó volver a dormirse con la esperanza de que sus dolores se fueran, pero el pitido incesante comenzó a carcomerle los nervios, haciéndolo poner una mueca de fastidio.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando sus memorias más recientes regresaron a él, y se levantó con un nuevo sentido de urgencia. Sus orbes de color ónix rápidamente escanearon sus alrededores, haciendo caer en cuenta al chico que se encontraba en un hospital de aspecto muy tradicional: piso blanco inmaculado, paredes verde lima completamente vacías, y una pequeña ventana en un lado cubierta por una cortina color crema.

Al mirar abajo, se dio cuenta que llevaba una camiseta de hospital azul claro que exponía su torso superior, y descansaba sobre una cama sencilla de color blanco con las mantas cubriéndolo hasta las caderas. Tenía varias copas de succión y otros cables pegados en el pecho y en sus brazos descubiertos, todos conectados a un monitor cardíaco junto a la cama.

Gohan hizo una pausa momentáneamente mientras examinaba los posibles escenarios en su cabeza, y a su vez el monitor cardíaco empezaba a pitar con más fuerza. ¿Qué estaba haciendo en un hospital? Si estaba herido por su batalla contra Cell, Dende podría haberlo sanado, o alguien más podría haberle dado una Semilla del Ermitaño. No había razón lógica para estar en un hospital.

El pitido ahora había subido tanto de volumen que Gohan lo encontró insoportable, y sintiendo una oleada de pánico por todo su ser, se arrancó los cables del cuerpo y se levantó. El agudo chillido que asaltaba sus tímpanos cesó al instante, pero el chico no le prestó atención, enfocándose en correr hacia la ventana para correr las cortinas.

Gohan no había pasado mucho tiempo en ciudades grandes, pero había estado en la Corporación Cápsula lo suficiente como para saber cómo se veía una de ellas. Esta… se veía bastante diferente. La arquitectura seguía siendo grande y algo imponente, y las calles allá abajo se veían pobladas de gente en sus actividades diarias, pero algunas cosas no parecían tan modernas; los autos en particular parecían ladrillos, y ninguno de ellos parecía tener capacidades de vuelo.

El fuerte repiqueteo de unos pasos sacó al asustado híbrido saiyajin de sus pensamientos, y se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con tres doctores que acababan de entrar en la habitación.

\- ¡Gracias al cielo, ya despertaste! – dijo el mayor de los tres. Su cara era muy anciana y arrugada, y su cabello estaba gris y raído, pero su sonrisa amable suavizaba un poco sus rasgos desgastados por la edad. Aun así, Gohan miró sospechosamente de un doctor al otro.

\- ¿En dónde estoy? – les preguntó. Los doctores intercambiaron miradas confusas antes de volver a verlo a él.

\- Estás en Tokio. – dijo la única mujer del grupo. Gohan sintió enfurruñar sus cejas. Ese era un nombre que no le resultaba familiar.

\- ¿En qué región está eso? – insistió. Esta vez, los tres doctores enfurruñaron sus frentes, y el último del trío, un joven con la cara bien afeitada, respondió a su pregunta:

\- Tokio es la capital de Japón, uno de los países más prósperos de Asia.

Los ojos de Gohan se ensancharon, y su corazón empezó a latir de nuevo. De pronto se le hizo difícil respirar, pero pudo usar unas técnicas de meditación que Piccoro le había enseñado para calmarse un poco. Los doctores lo vieron con algo de aprehensión, inseguros de qué decirle.

Por más que lo intentaba, Gohan no podía justificar racionalmente su actual predicamento. La geografía era una de las muchas asignaturas que había estudiado cuando era más pequeño, y estaba bastante seguro de que tenía una buena idea de cómo se veía el mundo a pesar de solo haber visitado una pequeña parte de él. En ningún momento llegó a ver u oír las palabras "Tokio", "Japón", o inclusive "Asia". ¿En qué parte del mundo se encontraba? El chico Son tragó saliva, y sintió seca la garganta.

\- ¿Podría ver un mapa del mundo, por favor? – les pidió, en una voz tímida y baja.

La doctora mujer asintió y sacó un teléfono de su bolsillo. Pulsó algunas cosas en él, y luego se le acercó para entregarle el dispositivo. Gohan observó el mapa en la pequeña pantalla, y la confusión se apoderó de él. Nada de lo que veía le resultaba familiar… ese no era el mundo en el cual él había crecido.

De inmediato concentró su ki, intentando percibir alguna presencia familiar, pero quedó más que estupefacto al percatarse de que no podía percibir el ki de nadie. Ni de la gente que iba por las calles de afuera, ni de los doctores que trataban de ayudarlo, ni del resto de los residentes en el hospital… no podía percibir a ninguno de ellos. De no ser por el hecho de que sí podía leer su propia energía perfectamente, habría asumido que había perdido la habilidad de hacerlo. De alguna manera, y por alguna razón, nadie en este mundo tenía ki.

Por un momento, Gohan se sintió como si se hubiera quedado ciego. La pérdida de uno de sus sentidos principales era algo verdaderamente impactante, pero dejó ese pensamiento de lado. Por ahora tenía asuntos mucho más apremiantes con los que lidiar. Con las manos temblorosas, le devolvió a la doctora su teléfono antes que se le fuera a caer por accidente.

\- ¿Te sientes bien? – le preguntó con una voz suave y llena de preocupación.

\- Yo… no sé dónde estoy. – respondió Gohan, tratando de mantener sus emociones bajo control. – No sé cómo llegué aquí, ni tampoco cómo regresar a casa.

Una mano que intentaba reconfortarla tomó al chico desprevenido, y al ver al responsable se encontró con la mirada cálida de unos ojos verdes, pertenecientes al doctor anciano.

\- Ven conmigo, jovencito. – le dijo con gentileza, guiándolo. – Mejor vuelve a la cama para que puedas darle sentido a todo este desorden. Has pasado por una experiencia realmente traumática, así que es natural que estés confundido. Ustedes dos, déjennos solos. – añadió dirigiéndose a sus colegas.

Gohan asintió e hizo lo que le dijeron, sintiendo sus pies descalzos contra el frío suelo hasta que llegó a la cama y se sentó en el borde. De inmediato hundió su cabeza entre sus manos.

\- ¿Quieres un poco de agua? – le ofreció el doctor.

\- Sí, por favor. – replicó Gohan, con la voz algo ahogada por las manos. Cuando le dieron un vaso de plástico lleno del líquido, retiró las manos de su cabeza y se lo bajó de un solo trago. Al terminar, se lo devolvió al doctor. – Gracias.

\- De nada. – respondió el doctor, con un deje divertido en su voz. De inmediato se sacó una carpeta de su bata de laboratorio y comenzó a revisar la información que tenía en ella. – Ahora, supongo que estarás de humor para ponerte al tanto de la situación.

\- Sería bueno no estar completamente a ciegas. – murmuró Gohan con un sarcasmo poco característico suyo. No se sentía del mejor humor ahora mismo. El doctor simplemente se rio.

\- Antes de empezar, ¿tienes algún nombre?

\- Son Gohan. Tengo nueve años.

\- Ahh, así que sí recuerdas eso. Ya veo, muy interesante. – musitó el doctor, escribiendo el nombre en el papel que tenía enfrente. – Mi nombre es Shuzenji Shigeaki.

\- Gusto en conocerlo, Doctor Shuzenji. Muchas gracias por cuidarme. – dijo Gohan con gratitud.

\- Qué muchacho tan educado. – señaló el doctor. – El placer es mío, jovencito. Dicho eso, tu caso es bastante inusual. De hecho, me atreveré a decir que es el caso más inusual que he tratado. – Gohan sintió que se le hundía el corazón. Eso sonaba a malas noticias, y no sirvió de nada para aplacar sus preocupaciones. Como si percibiera sus temores, el doctor gentilmente le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. – Pero no te preocupes. No es nada que no se pueda resolver. Solo tal vez tarde un poco más de lo normal, eso es todo.

Gohan todavía tenía sus dudas, pero hasta ahora el Doctor Shuzenji no había hecho nada sospechoso. Decidiendo escuchar lo que tenía que decirle, asintió, incitándolo a continuar.

\- Hace tres noches, encontramos tu cuerpo tendido en un cráter gigantesco en el medio de la carretera. – Gohan casi sintió que se le salían los ojos por la revelación. Ahora que lo pensaba, lo último que recordaba era que iba cayendo al suelo inmediatamente después de ser teletransportado a este extraño mundo. – Honestamente, mis colegas y yo nos sorprendimos de que todavía siguieras con vida. – continuó el doctor. – Tu ropa estaba hecha jirones y tu cuerpo estaba gravemente herido, especialmente tu brazo izquierdo. Encima de todo, parecía que habías caído de una altura tremenda. Tu Quirk debe ser realmente sorprendente para que hayas sobrevivido algo como eso.

Gohan miró al hombre con extrañeza. – ¿A qué se refiere con Quirk?

El Doctor Shuzenji lo miró con una expresión igual de confundida. – ¿Disculpa? ¿Puedes repetir lo que dijiste?

\- Dijo algo acerca de mi Quirk. Me temo que no sé a qué se refiere con eso. – elaboró Gohan. El Doctor Shuzenji frunció el cejo, deteniéndose por unos segundos antes de hablar.

\- Gohan, muchacho, me inclino a pensar que debes tener algún caso de amnesia. – El híbrido saiyajin levantó una ceja. Definitivamente podía ver de dónde sacaría esa conclusión el buen doctor. Ciertamente debía ser la explicación más viable, aunque estuviera equivocada. De todas maneras, el hombre prosiguió. – Los Quirks son habilidades especiales con las que nace el 80% de la gente. Tienden a manifestarse cuando los niños están a la edad de ir al kindergarten. Si quieres saber más, puedes leer después, pero eso es básicamente lo que son.

Gohan asintió, fascinado por esa nueva pieza de información. Se imaginó que por eso no podía sentir el ki de nadie; posiblemente los Quirks fuesen el sustituto de este mundo para el ki. Aun así, aunque eran un concepto maravilloso, podía ver los problemas que podrían surgir de ellos. El pensamiento de villanos maníacos del mismo molde de Freezer o Cell corriendo por allí con superpoderes únicos era terrorífico.

\- Por si tienes curiosidad, mi Quirk es de Recuperación, como el resto de mi familia. – explicó el Doctor Shuzenji. – Me permite amplificar y acelerar los procesos de curación del cuerpo humano. Resulta muy útil en mi línea de trabajo.

Gohan asintió nuevamente, feliz de saber que había personas en este mundo que usaban sus poderes para el bien. Su mente comenzó a vagar, contemplando qué diferentes clases de Quirks tenían las personas y cómo podrían utilizarlos. Más todavía, aunque él mismo no tuviese un Quirk, no podía evitar sentir curiosidad de cómo podrían compararse estos con sus propios poderes.

El doctor entonces le dirigió a Gohan una mirada inquisitiva, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. – Sé que tal vez te resulte difícil con tu amnesia, pero dime, Gohan, ¿recuerdas algo sobre tu Quirk?

La pregunta hizo que el chico Son se quedara callado. Se mordió ligeramente los labios, contemplando las respuestas. Sabía que tenía que irse con cuidado con lo que dijera. Aunque confiaba en el Doctor Shuzenji, seguía siendo un extraño en este mundo, y no tenía idea de cómo funcionaban las cosas. ¿Qué pasaría si les decía que tenía un tipo de poder totalmente diferente al de sus Quirks (uno que era mucho más accesible y se podía enseñar a otros), y luego científicos querrían hacerle pruebas para descubrir cómo obtener y utilizar ese poder para su provecho?

A Gohan no le gustaba andar de paranoico, pero el señor Piccoro siempre le había enseñado a andar vigilante con el mundo a su alrededor. En esta ocasión, supo que era un sabio consejo para aplicar. Tragó saliva mientras sentía que sus latidos se aceleraban. – Puedo manipular la energía de mi cuerpo para incrementar mi fuerza, lanzar rayos de energía, e incluso volar. – describió.

Listo. No estaba mintiendo, pero tampoco decía toda la verdad. Sus poderes no eran exactamente un Quirk, pero nadie más tenía que saber eso.

\- Fascinante, realmente fascinante. – murmuró el Doctor Shuzenji, escribiendo furiosamente la información. – Un Quirk verdaderamente poderoso. Si decidieras perseguir ese camino, puedo imaginarme que llegarías a ser un héroe profesional fantástico. – Gohan estaba a punto de preguntarle a qué se refería con "héroe profesional", pero el hombre ya había decidido seguir con la conversación. – Muy bien, eso ciertamente explica muchas cosas, pero todavía no cubre todo.

El chico se quedó rígido, sabiendo lo que venía después. De inmediato puso firmes los nervios y se preparó para lo peor.

\- Cuando te trajimos aquí y te hicimos todas las pruebas pertinentes, nos sorprendimos de ver que tu ADN no tenía nada que tuviéramos en nuestros registros. – habló el Doctor Shuzenji en un tono serio. Una gota de sudor bajó por la sien de Gohan. – Eso, combinado con la forma en que apareciste casi de la nada levantó muchas preguntas. Algunos de mis colegas hasta bromearon diciendo que eras un alienígena que se estrelló en la tierra.

Gohan se rio nerviosamente. – Eso… sería algo extremo, ¿no le parece?

El doctor rápidamente disipó sus preocupaciones. – No les prestes atención, muchacho. Solo fue que dejaron volar demasiado su imaginación salvaje. Además, dudo que lo dijeran totalmente en serio. – Gohan tuvo que resistirse al impulso de limpiarse el sudor de la frente. – Aunque es una situación realmente bizarra, todos vivimos en un mundo bizarro donde los Quirks hacen que las cosas más imposibles se vuelvan posibles. No creo que valga la pena quedarnos colgados en tus orígenes cuando hay tan poca información para trabajar.

Gohan sonrió por dentro, sintiendo una oleada de respeto por el Doctor Shuzenji. Hasta ahora, el hombre había demostrado ser un individuo bastante recto, y el híbrido saiyajin se alegró de que fuese el doctor asignado a su caso.

\- Sin embargo, no puedo evitar sentir curiosidad. – empezó a decir el Doctor Shuzenji, capturando la atención de Gohan. – ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

El chico Son hizo una pausa antes de responderle. – Lo último que recuerdo… es que aparecí en el cielo, y comencé a caer antes de perder la conciencia.

\- Sí, eso pude deducirlo. – musitó el doctor, anotando sus hallazgos. – ¿Hay otra cosa que recuerdes antes de eso?

Esta vez, Gohan tuvo que pensar más en su siguiente respuesta. ¿Debería decirle la verdad, de que estaba a punto de acabar con Cell, solo para ser teletransportado a este extraño mundo en contra de su voluntad? Aunque sería más fácil hacerlo a conciencia, estaba también el riesgo de que lo declarasen loco, y eso sería un desenlace muy desagradable.

Inversamente, ya que el diagnóstico había sido sugerido, siempre podría decir que tenía amnesia completa. Aunque le dijeron que seguía en la Tierra, en su corazón sabía que estaba muy lejos de su hogar, sin ninguna forma viable de regresar… todavía. Decirle a alguien de su predicamento, al menos antes de poder analizarlo apropiadamente él mismo, podría meterlo en problemas, especialmente en un mundo poblado de gente con superpoderes. Tal vez pudiese decirle la verdad a alguien en quien pudiese confiar, pero por ahora, mejor mantenerlo en secreto.

Con eso en mente, Gohan sacudió la cabeza con tristeza. – No.

El chico podría jurar que vio una chispa casi imperceptible de decepción en los ojos del anciano, pero fue tan fugaz que no supo si fue solo su imaginación jugándole trucos. – Ya veo. Esto debe ser muy difícil para ti. – señaló con tono sombrío.

\- Sí. – murmuró Gohan. Estaba, para efectos de su situación, varado en ese mundo.

El Doctor Shuzenji tomó un asiento junto a él, y miró fijamente al chico con una sonrisa compasiva. – Sé que debes sentirte confundido y algo agitado en este momento, pero por favor trata de no preocuparte. – le dijo suavemente. – En este mundo tan peligroso en que vivimos, los niños que pierden a sus padres luego de tragedias e infortunios son desafortunadamente una ocurrencia muy común, así que el gobierno ha implementado medidas para apoyarlos.

Aunque escuchar sobre los niños que habían perdido sus hogares y familias le causó a Gohan una inmensa tristeza, el resto de lo que dijo el doctor rápidamente captó su curiosidad. – ¿Qué clase de medidas?

\- Normalmente, un niño sin hogar sería colocado en un orfanato, pero si este tiene edad y madurez suficiente, puede elegir vivir por su cuenta. – aclaró el Doctor Shuzenji, sonriendo ligeramente. – Si el niño elige esta opción, el gobierno le proveerá de un apartamento y un fondo quincenal, suficiente para pagar la renta y otras necesidades como la ropa y la comida. El niño recibirá también educación gratuita hasta que se gradúe de preparatoria, lo cual es obligatorio, debo agregar. – concluyó con una risita.

Gohan simplemente asintió a lo largo de la explicación del doctor, y sintió que sus esperanzas volvían. Mantuvo los ojos muy abiertos mientras escuchaba, y sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa. Sonaba casi demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

\- ¿Asumo que esa opción es de tu agrado? – le dijo el Doctor Shuzenji con una expresión divertida. El chico se sonrojó un poco ante lo obvio que estaba siendo.

\- Suena perfecto.

\- ¡Maravilloso! – El Doctor Shuzenji aplaudió jovialmente. – Tendremos que mantenerte aquí por esta noche y hacerte algunas pruebas de más en la mañana, pero podremos darte de alta por la tarde. Incluso seré tu guía, solo tendrás que llenar algunos papeles antes de irte, pero después de eso podrás irte sin problemas.

Por primera vez desde que llegó a este mundo, una sonrisa genuina se formó en los rasgos juveniles de Gohan. – Apenas puedo esperar.

En ese momento, un estruendo que sonó muy parecido al de un terremoto resonó por la habitación, haciendo que sus dos ocupantes se congelaron. Al terminar, pasaron unos segundos de silencio estupefacto antes que el Doctor Shuzenji arqueara la cabeza para ver fijamente a un Gohan con toda la cara color escarlata, que se rascaba tímidamente detrás de la cabeza.

\- ¡Santo cielo! – proclamó sorprendido. – ¡No había escuchado un estómago rugir tan fuerte desde que Fat Gum hizo esa huelga de hambre!

El chico Son se agarró el estómago, rehusándose a mirar fijamente al anciano por la vergüenza. – Umm… ¿tendrán algo para comer en este lugar?

* * *

 **(-0-)**

* * *

A la tarde siguiente Gohan pudo salir del hospital acompañado por el Doctor Shuzenji, vestido con una camiseta blanca, jeans y zapatos deportivos simples, ropa que el hospital le había proveído. Habría preferido usar un gi, ya que los encontraba mucho más cómodos, pero sabía que tenía que llevar este tipo de ropa si quería encajar.

Luego de prácticamente limpiar toda la cafetería del hospital, para el asombro de todo el personal del edificio, había pasado el resto del día leyendo un poco de la historia de ese mundo a través de un libro que le prestó el Doctor Shuzenji. Resultó ser un material de lectura impresionante, especialmente en el tema de las Guerras Mundiales.

Durante ese tiempo, Gohan se había topado con otros trabajadores y pacientes en el hospital que tenían características inusuales, como de animales, a lo cual el Doctor Shuzenji le explicó que se trataba de sus Quirks de tipo mutación. El semi-Saiyajin los encontró bastante interesantes, pero dejó de mirar demasiado sabiendo que sería de mala educación. Además, él había crecido en un lugar donde los animales antropomórficos eran comunes, así que no era tan extraño para él.

Gohan también había descubierto al conversar con otros pacientes que ser un héroe era una profesión legítima en ese mundo, y eso le provocó una enorme emoción. Él siempre había admirado a los superhéroes de los que había leído en libros de comics cuando era joven, y era un gran fanático de los shows Super Sentai que veía en la televisión. Sin embargo, él no era nada ingenuo respecto al tema, y supo perfectamente, que la necesidad de héroes profesionales había surgido como un medio de combatir a los villanos malvados, de los cuales seguramente habría muchos.

Sacudiéndose esos pensamientos de la cabeza, Gohan siguió al Doctor Shuzenji bajando las escaleras del hospital y hacia la acera. No era una caminata muy larga hasta el apartamento, pero el chico Son se encontró tomando nota de los lugares y características que hacían ver a Tokio muy diferente de la Ciudad del Oeste. Ahora que la veía con sus propios ojos, se dio cuenta de que tenía razón al asumir que este mundo no era tan avanzado tecnológicamente como el suyo.

Los edificios tendían a ser más rectangulares en lugar de lisos y con forma de domo, y no había muchos vehículos en los caminos. En vez de eso, parecía que la mayoría de la gente prefería caminar o montar en bicicleta para llegar a sus destinos. Había enormes anuncios publicitarios en marquesinas encima de varias estructuras, promoviendo productos bizarros como el Facial Fitness Pao: un objeto con aspecto de enchufe con dos enormes agarraderas flexibles que se colocaba en la boca, y que se suponía que era para prevenir la flacidez facial moviendo las agarraderas de arriba abajo.

Mientras Gohan estaba ocupado pensando en la logística detrás de semejante dispositivo, una conmoción repentina captó su atención. Lo que parecían cientos de personas se encontraban amontonadas al pie de un edificio muy alto, observando una pantalla de televisión gigantesca en él. El Doctor Shuzenji se detuvo y se unió a ellos, por lo cual Gohan hizo lo mismo, curioso de qué podría estar atrayendo a tal multitud.

Dos reporteros de noticias acababan de terminar de hablar de algo, y la cámara se enfocó en un hombre gigantesco y super musculoso, con un traje ajustado al cuerpo y cabello rubio con dos largos mechones que se levantaban sobre su cabeza. Sus labios estaban fruncidos y tenía la mirada cabizbaja, lo cual le daba una expresión sombría que no parecía ir con sus rasgos faciales. Se encontraba detrás de un podio, observando a una audiencia expectante.

La multitud alrededor de Gohan comenzó a vitorear alegremente cuando el hombre rubio apareció en pantalla, haciendo que el chico se preguntara si se trataba de alguna celebridad popular.

\- Visionary fue un gran amigo para mí, así que escuchar de su desaparición realmente me duele en el alma. – empezó a hablar el hombre musculoso, con una voz profunda y resonante. Toda la gente que lo veía se quedaba muda, oyendo con atención cada una de sus palabras, y Gohan no pudo evitar hacer lo propio. – He trabajado muchas veces con Visionary en el pasado, y su Quirk de Clarividencia ha sido una ayuda significativa para salvar incontables vidas. Aunque ya estaba entrado en años, siempre puso a otras personas antes que a sí mismo, y esa naturaleza desinteresada suya es algo que todos podemos aspirar a emular.

El hombre miró directamente a la cámara, y Gohan se encontró casi hipnotizado por la fuerza y determinación visible en esos profundos ojos azules, incluso a través de la pantalla de televisión. – Visionary, amigo mío… no sé qué fue lo que te sucedió, pero puedes estar seguro de que trabajaré día y noche con la policía para averiguarlo. Es lo menos que yo… y que todos nosotros… podemos hacer para honrar tu memoria. El impacto que dejaste en la actual generación de héroes se sentirá en los años por venir, y todos te extrañaremos mucho. Descansa en paz. – concluyó.

La cámara entonces mostró la foto de un hombre sonriente con una barba poblada y una larga cabellera blanca que fluía por toda su espalda. Su cara estaba arrugada y desgastada, mostrando su edad avanzada, pero sus ojos azules mantenían una chispa de gran fuerza en ella. Bajo la imagen se podían leer las palabras: _"Descanse en Paz"._

A pesar de no saber quién era ese tal Visionary, Gohan sintió que estaba por derramar una lágrima. El carismático discurso del hombre rubio vino del corazón y le hizo sentir algo de emoción por dentro, y la foto fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Rápidamente se limpió la lágrima para no atraer la atención, pero se sorprendió de ver que mucha gente en la multitud estaba soltándolas a chorros sin pena alguna.

Cuando la multitud empezó a dispersarse, Gohan miró al Doctor Shuzenji, cuyo rostro se veía extrañamente grave. – ¿Qué pasó? ¿Quién era ese hombre dando el discurso? – le preguntó al anciano.

El hombre se limpió sus propios ojos y le sonrió con tristeza al chico Son. – Ese fue All Might, el Héroe Número Uno del mundo. Hace unos días, otro héroe, Visionary, desapareció. No sé la historia exacta, ya que la policía lo mantiene bajo alto secreto, pero poco después fue declarado muerto.

Gohan frunció el cejo profundamente. – Eso es muy triste. Suena a que Visionary era una gran persona.

\- Sí que lo era. – asintió el Doctor Shuzenji. – Pero, así es el mundo en el que vivimos.

Gohan suspiró. Fue solo otro sombrío recordatorio de que sin importar dónde fuera, siempre había malvados haciendo de las suyas. Habría apretado el puño de frustración, pero entonces recordó algo más del día anterior. – Oiga, Doctor Shuzenji, ¿le puedo preguntar algo?

\- Por supuesto, muchacho. – respondió el hombre, levantando una ceja en su dirección.

\- Ayer usted me dijo que con mi Quirk podría ser un héroe profesional fantástico. – Los ojos del doctor se iluminaron al recordarlo, así que Gohan prosiguió. – ¿Cómo puedo llegar a ser un héroe profesional?

El Doctor Shuzenji miró al chico por un momento, antes que su cara se transformara en una gran sonrisa y soltara una gran carcajada. – Aunque me alegra que quieras perseguir una causa tan noble, tienes un largo camino por delante antes de convertirte en un héroe profesional.

De pronto el humor de Gohan decayó ante el rechazo. Eso no sonó nada bien. – ¿Qué tan largo exactamente?

El doctor volvió a reírse y le dio unas palmaditas amigables en la espalda al híbrido saiyajin. – Puedes conseguir una licencia provisional de héroe en la preparatoria, pero tendrás que graduarte para poder obtener una licencia completa.

La quijada de Gohan cayó al suelo al oír la información, y sus brazos cayeron hacia los lados por la decepción. – ¡Pero eso es mucho tiempo!

El Doctor Shuzenji no se rio esta vez, sino que simplemente le sonrió cálidamente a Gohan. – Eres un niño muy amable, y sé que algún día serás un gran héroe. – dijo tratando de reconfortarlo. – Pero solo tienes nueve años, no te apures tanto a terminar tu infancia. Los héroes maravillosos que tenemos ahora, como All Might, no se irán en un futuro cercano. Todavía estarán patrullando el planeta, luchando contra criminales y salvando personas. Antes de unirte a sus filas, deberías disfrutar de seguir siendo un niño primero.

Gohan no dijo nada, eligiendo contemplar las palabras del doctor mientras continuaban caminando hacia su destino. Aunque al principio estaba preparado para discutir, el anciano tenía razón. Apenas tenía nueve años, y el prospecto de tener una niñez normal sonaba muy atrayente. Después de todo, se había visto forzado a pelear por su vida contra algunos de los seres más malignos jamás imaginados desde los cuatro años, y mentiría si dijera que no estaba harto de eso.

Ese pensamiento le provocó un sentimiento de asco en la boca del estómago. Había sido bendecido con poderes extraordinarios gracias a su linaje, le gustara o no, y lo correcto era ponerlos a buen uso para ayudar a las personas.

Pero de nuevo… no era como que este mundo estuviese corto de héroes para hacerse cargo de ello. Y el Doctor Shuzenji mencionó que necesitaba una licencia de héroe para poder ser un héroe profesional. Tal vez tenía razón al decir que Gohan debería disfrutar de ser un niño antes de lanzarse de cabeza a ese mundo. Por el momento, eso le daría la oportunidad de descubrir cómo y por qué había sido arrojado a este mundo, y tal vez encontrar la forma de volver a casa.

Aun así, el híbrido Saiyajin no pudo evitar preguntarse algo más. – Oiga, ¿Doctor Shuzenji?

\- ¿Sí, Gohan?

\- ¿Qué sucede si alguien usa su Quirk para salvar gente sin tener licencia de héroe? – preguntó.

El doctor dejó de caminar y se volvió hacia Gohan, dándole una mirada tan severa que lo asustó un poco. – El uso de Quirks en público sin una licencia de héroe está penado por la ley. – le dijo con firmeza. – Aunque las autoridades tienden a mirar para otro lado si usas tu Quirk para algo inofensivo como viajar o ayudar a una persona mayor a cruzar la calle, usar tu Quirk de manera peligrosa hará que seas severamente castigado.

Gohan suprimió el impulso de tragar saliva, sorprendido por el repentino cambio en el semblante del Doctor Shuzenji. No pudo evitar preguntarse si el hombre le había leído el pensamiento cuando le hizo la pregunta. A pesar de todo, asintió. – Gracias por decírmelo, solo tenía curiosidad.

Como si hubiesen movido un interruptor, toda la seriedad desapareció del rostro del Doctor Shuzenji, dejando de nuevo la sonrisa radiante del hombre. – No te preocupes, si tienes más preguntas, no dudes en hacerlas.

Gohan DEFINITIVAMENTE mantendría eso en mente.

* * *

 **(-0-)**

* * *

No pasó mucho antes de que los dos llegaran al edificio de apartamentos donde Gohan se quedaría. El chico Son se quedó viendo la enorme estructura, con una expresión en blanco en el rostro.

\- No es lo más glamoroso del mundo. – murmuró el Doctor Shuzenji tímidamente.

\- Ahh, eso no es un problema. Esto… está bien. Me servirá bien. – le dijo Gohan. No mentía; nunca fue del tipo de persona que le daba mucha importancia a la superficialidad o los bienes materiales. Aun así, no pudo refutar que el edificio de apartamentos no era la vista más estéticamente agradable del mundo.

Era enorme, rectangular, y muy industrial en su construcción. Las paredes eran de un tono marrón descolorido, mientras que las barreras en los balcones eran de un blanco monótono. En cuanto a los balcones propiamente dichos, podía ver que no había mucho espacio en ellos, quizás solo para una mesa y silla pequeñas. Había un estacionamiento detrás del edificio, pero Gohan no creía que fuera a necesitar eso.

Siguió al Doctor Shuzenji a través de la puerta, notando que había un muro lleno de buzones de correo junto a la entrada. También había un elevador junto a las escaleras, y de inmediato los dos hombres entraron en él.

\- Estarás en la habitación 7G. – dijo el hombre mayor, presionando el botón para el séptimo piso. – Tus cosas ya están preparados, así que no tendrás que preocuparte por nada de eso.

Gohan asintió a modo de gracias y se puso a escuchar el ruido del ascensor mientras los llevaba más y más alto. Un pitido les indicó que habían llegado a su destino, así que salieron y se encontraron enfrente de una puerta.

El corazón del híbrido Saiyajin empezó a latir con anticipación mientras el Doctor Shuzenji abría la puerta y se hacía a un lado, dejando que el chico fuese el primero en entrar al apartamento. Respirando profundo, hizo exactamente eso, y se encontró de pie sobre unas tablas de madera en un pequeño corredor con otros tres puntos de salida.

Quitándose los zapatos, abrió en la puerta de la derecha y entró, encontrando un baño modesto con un retrete, ducha, lavamanos y lavadora, todo lo necesario. Dejando el baño, entró en la puertas de la derecha, que llevaba a un cuarto bastante grande que funcionaba como cocina, sala y comedor todo en uno. En la pared de la izquierda, no muy lejos de la puerta había una pequeña mesa para comer con tres sillas a su alrededor. Un poco más lejos, en la esquina más a la izquierda de la habitación, había un estante sobre el cual había una televisión de tamaño decente y un teléfono casero. Directamente en el lado opuesto, en el lado derecho de la pared, se encontraba un sofá y un sillón pasados de moda. La parte inferior derecha del cuarto tenía una pequeña cocina que contenía una estufa, microondas, fregadero, refrigerador y mesa de trabajo.

La puerta en el lado opuesto de la ventana llevaba hacia el balcón, y Gohan pudo ver que no se equivocó en sus suposiciones sobre su tamaño. Aun así, al menos el lugar tenía balcón. Luego entró a la cocina y abrió el refrigerador, complacido de ver que había una buena cantidad de comida ahí dentro. Desafortunadamente, pudo ver con un solo vistazo que no había suficiente para satisfacer su apetito de Saiyajin, lo que significaba que tendría que salir de cacería a menos que quisiera terminar en la ruina.

En resumen, la habitación servía bien su propósito, y con eso en mente, Gohan salió de ella y entró al único cuarto que le faltaba revisar, que se encontraba en el extremo opuesto a la puerta de entrada. Tal como se lo esperaba, era el dormitorio. Contenía una cama simple en el lado izquierdo lo bastante grande para una persona, una mesa de estudio a la derecha con una computadora, y un armario al lado de la puerta.

El híbrido Saiyajin asintió satisfecho y dejó el área para encontrarse con el Doctor Shuzenji de pie frente a la entrada, mirándolo a la expectativa. – Y bien… ¿qué te parece? – preguntó el anciano.

\- Honestamente, es mejor de lo que me esperaba. – sonrió Gohan radiantemente. – Creo que me podría acostumbrar a esto.

El doctor exhaló de manera exagerada de alivio. – ¡Grandioso! ¡Me alegra que te guste! – Un pitido repentino de su reloj atrapó al hombre desprevenido y le hizo fruncir el cejo. Sus ojos se arrugaron mientras veía algo apenado en la dirección de Gohan. – Lo siento, muchacho, pero el trabajo me llama. Pasaré mañana para ver cómo estás, y haremos los arreglos para que vayas a la escuela.

\- No tiene que disculparse. – dijo Gohan suavemente, inclinando la cabeza con gratitud. – Usted ha sido una tremenda ayuda en los últimos dos días, y no puedo agradecérselo lo suficiente. Yo puedo ocuparme de todo a partir de ahora.

Una gran sonrisa se formó en el rostro del Doctor Shuzenji. – Ha sido un placer, joven Gohan. Eres un jovencito verdaderamente excepcional, especialmente considerando lo que has pasado. Espero poder trabajar contigo en el futuro cercano.

Despidiéndose con la mano, el doctor se marchó, y Gohan se quedó a solas. Se puso a caminar sin rumbo por su nuevo apartamento, sin estar seguro de cómo debería sentirse. Aunque estaba satisfecho con el lugar, se sentía… vacío, como si le faltara algo, y no estaba seguro de qué o por qué. Frunció el cejo, con una extraña sensación en el pecho, y se sentó frente a su nueva computadora. Quizás surfear por el internet y tratar de descubrir más sobre este mundo le ayudaría a sentirse mejor.

* * *

 **(-0-)**

* * *

Para cuando dieron las ocho de la noche, Gohan ya sentía que le estaban pesando los ojos. Dejó salir un largo bostezo, imaginándose que era hora de irse a dormir, y apagó la computadora. Levantándose de su silla se dirigió hacia el armario, esperando encontrar algunas pijamas. El Doctor Shuzenji le dijo que adentro había suficiente ropa para durar un buen tiempo, así que no había sentido la necesidad de revisarlo más temprano.

Con otro bostezo, Gohan tiró de la puerta, solo para que sus ojos se le salieran y cualquier cansancio que hubiera sentido se evaporase en un instante. Se mordió el labio inferior, y con la mano temblorosa agarró el objeto de su atención.

Era su gi. El gi púrpura que el señor Piccoro había hecho para él, el que llevaba cuando peleó contra Cell, colgando de un perchero para abrigos. Estaba desecho, quemado y rasgado, en un estado terrible, pero estaba limpio y todavía podía usarse. Gohan no tenía idea de que su gi hubiera sido preservado. De hecho ni siquiera había pensado en su paradero en los últimos dos días, al tener cosas más urgentes en la mente. Pero ahora… verlo en su nuevo hogar, entre el resto de la ropa que ahora le pertenecía… hizo que algo en él se rompiera de golpe.

Todavía con las manos temblando, Gohan cogió el atuendo dañado y suavemente lo colocó sobre su colchón. Luego se arrodilló frente a su cama y observó el traje, recordando cómo se sintió cuando el señor Piccoro lo materializó sobre su cuerpo la primera vez.

Se había sentido orgulloso. Orgulloso de que Piccoro, su primer mentor y uno de sus mejores amigos, tenía la confianza en él para vestirlo con un atuendo de su propio estilo. Todavía recordaba con afecto el brillo emocionado en los ojos del namekiano al ver a su pupilo llevando el gi púrpura tan parecido al suyo.

También se había sentido optimista. Optimista tras el nivel de fuerza que alcanzó entrenando en la Habitación del Tiempo con su padre. Pensó en el momento en el cual Goku lo había llamado para que peleara contra Cell en su lugar, diciéndole que él había sobrepasado por mucho sus poderes. El saber que su padre había puesto tanta fe en él le hizo sentir todo un mundo de confianza, y se llevó eso con él cuando se subió a la plataforma para ser el siguiente oponente de Cell.

Gohan los extrañaba a ambos, a Goku y Piccoro, y la calidez tan reconfortante que sentía cuando estaba en su presencia. Extrañaba a su madre, y el alboroto que hacía por detalles pequeños cuando se trataba de él. A veces podía ser algo insoportable, pero sabía que todo lo hacía porque quería lo mejor para él, y realmente la quería mucho por eso. Extrañaba a su abuelo, y como siempre lo colmaba de regalos cuando venía a visitarlo a pesar de las protestas de Milk de que eso lo convertiría en un niño mimado.

Extrañaba a Bulma, que siempre había sido la voz de la razón, y alguien más dispuesta a escuchar cuando quería hablar. Extrañaba a Krilin y Yamcha, que siempre estaban allí para dar una buena broma. Extrañaba a Tenshinhan, cuyo deseo de seguir mejorando a pesar de sus limitaciones era muy inspirador. Extrañaba al Maestro Roshi, cuyos hábitos pervertidos eran muy divertidos, si bien a veces podrían resultar demasiado. Extrañaba a Trunks, que siempre le contaba las historias sobre las acciones heroicas de su contraparte del futuro. Extrañaba incluso a Vegeta, que finalmente había decidido tragarse su orgullo para darle una mano contra Cell, y resultó ser crucial en la derrota del bio-androide.

Extrañaba a Chaos, a la Tortuga, Dende, Mr. Popo, y a los Brief. Extrañaba a todos sus amigos y a su familia. Extrañaba la casa en la que había vivido toda su vida, y el ambiente sereno a su alrededor que siempre lo hacía sentirse en paz. Extrañaba la Corporación Cápsula y la sensación de aventura que siempre lo invadía cuando exploraba el interior. Extrañaba la Atalaya, y lo emocionado que le hacía sentirse al mirar al mundo desde arriba de la Torre Karim, pretendiendo ser su guardián.

Ver de nuevo su gi púrpura fue como si lo golpeara un tsunami de memorias entre una cascada de lágrimas, y finalmente Gohan se dio cuenta de qué era lo que le faltaba: una sensación de pertenencia.

Él no pertenecía aquí. Este no era su mundo. Esta no era su gente. Aunque ahora viviera aquí, este apartamento no era su hogar. Se sentía muy solitario y deprimente. Era demasiado seco y deprimente. Demasiado frío e industrializado. Estaba lleno de gente extraña a la cual no conocía, y que no sabían quién era él ni las cosas que había pasado.

Su hogar era esa pequeña casa rústica en la cual vivía con sus padres. Su hogar eran los enormes bosques con la fauna del Monte Paozu, lleno de suficientes pájaros y bestias para llenar toda una enciclopedia. Su hogar eran los ríos y lagos cristalinos que recorrían todo el paisaje, que siempre eran geniales para darse un chapuzón rápido o ir a pescar. Su hogar eran esas montañas monolíticas que rodeaban el distrito del este, que actuaban como una barrera natural contra cualquiera que deseara perturbar su pacífica existencia.

Gohan se arrastró hacia su cama, sin molestarse en cambiarse de ropa, y abrazó su gi arruinado contra su pecho mientras sentía las lágrimas bajando a chorros por sus mejillas. No tenía idea de quién lo había puesto en este mundo, ni qué razón tenía para haberlo hecho. Lo único que sabía, era que quería volver a casa.

 _ **Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

¡Feliz año 2019! Bien, y para comenzarlo, aquí les traigo una nueva traducción mientras se actualizan las otras, esta vez combinando un poco de mi época antigua en los 90, y algo más reciente. Encontré esta por casualidad, y como no era demasiado larga, pues decidí ponerme con ella, y aquí la tienen. Se me hizo bastante buena, además de que eligió como protagonista a Gohan, que es mi personaje favorito de Dragon Ball. Y lo hizo en su mejor momento, cuando derrotó a Cell, lo cual es un plus adicional.

Para todos los que crecimos durante los noventas, sin duda Dragon Ball (especialmente Dragon Ball Z) debe haber marcado nuestras infancias, y es sorprendente que la saga de Goku y sus amigos todavía siga vigente hasta la fecha, al punto de que incluso estemos teniendo nuevas aventuras con ellos. Quizás en la actualidad el pastel del shonen se lo estén llevando otras como Naruto, Bleach u One Piece, compitiendo por quién es el digno sucesor de Son Goku y sus amigos, pero estas solo siguen al líder, en cambio, My Hero Academia tiende a desafiar un poco los estereotipos y rompe el molde en muchos aspectos, así que si me lo preguntan, yo diría que Izuku fácilmente tiene el potencial de convertirse en EL nuevo icono de los héroes shonen, así como Goku lo fue en su momento (y lo sigue siendo para muchos de nosotros).

Bueno, no hay más que agregar de momento. Espero que les guste esta historia tanto como a mí. Iré posteando los capítulos cada dos o tres días, así que no olviden decirme qué les parece. Nos estamos viendo, y recuerden: ¡superen los límites, Plus Ultra!


	2. Vigilante

**El Símbolo de la Paz y la Justicia**

 **Escrito por TheGodfather93, traducido por Fox McCloude**

 **Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball, My Hero Academia y todos sus personajes respectivos son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y Kouhei Horikoshi. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Vigilante**

Milk tarareaba una cancioncita alegre mientras movía la sartén sobre la estufa con una facilidad practicada, observando con satisfacción como la amplia variedad de vegetales se iban cociendo juntos. Una vez que completó su tarea, vertió el sofrito en un plato para servir y lo llevó a la mesa, colocándolo junto a un montón de otros diferentes platillos. Con un suspiro de satisfacción, observó el reloj y se mordió los labios. Caminó hacia la ventana abierta y miró afuera, donde vio a su marido rostizando a un pez enorme sobre una fogata.

\- Goku, ¿cómo vas con eso? – lo llamó. – Ya casi es hora del almuerzo.

\- ¡Ya casi está! ¡Solo dame un minuto! – le gritó él en respuesta.

Milk cruzó los brazos sobre la repisa de la ventana, y observó a su marido trabajando, con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro. Cuando Goku terminó con el pez, lo levantó de la estaca y lo cargó hasta una enorme mesa, donde procedió a picarlo en piezas comestibles y luego a apilarlas sobre una enorme bandeja. Hecho eso, balanceó el gigantesco plato en sus brazos y caminó hacia la puerta, esforzándose para no tirarlo.

Milk se rio de lo cómico de la escena y corrió hacia la puerta, abriéndola para que Goku pudiera entrar. Una vez que entró a la casa, colocó el plato de pescado junto al enorme buffet de comida y se limpió el sudor de la frente.

\- Se ve grandioso, cariño. – dijo Milk sonriendo al verlo. – Ahora ve a lavarte, yo prepararé los cubiertos.

Asintiendo, Goku se dirigió al baño. Milk regresó a la cocina y empezó a registrar las alacenas en busca de algunos platos, solo para fruncir el cejo cuando vio que algunos de ellos estaban sucios. – Eso no está bien. – murmuró con un ligero fastidio.

Cargando los platos sucios fuera de la alacena, Milk se los llevó al lavaplatos y empezó a lavarlos, volviendo a tararear la misma canción que antes. Soltó un pequeño gritito cuando dos enormes manos la rodearon por la cintura y la apretaron suavemente en el estómago, y se rio cuando Goku le dio un inocente beso en la sien.

\- Ve a sentarte, yo puedo encargarme de los platos. – le dijo suavemente. – Ya tienes mucho de qué ocuparte.

Milk sonrió cálidamente y le acarició la mejilla. – Gracias, Goku.

Ahora que su marido se ocupaba de su trabajo, Milk caminó hacia el sofá y se sentó, reclinándose elegantemente contra los cojines. Luego de unos tranquilos minutos, el sonido de la campanilla de entrada resonó por la casa.

\- ¡Yo voy! – dijo Goku desde la cocina, haciendo que su esposa volviera a sonreír. Entretanto, él se dirigió hacia la puerta del frente y la abrió, sonriéndole alegremente al visitante. – ¡Piccoro! ¡Llegaste justo a tiempo!

\- Naturalmente. – se rio el namekiano en respuesta. – ¿Está Milk? Les traje pastel. – les dijo, mostrando a su amigo la caja que llevaba.

\- ¡Ooh, grandioso! – comentó Goku mientras alargaba la mano para cogerlo con avaricia, solo para que Milk se la desviara de un manotón, haciéndolo gritar ligeramente.

\- El postre es para después de la comida. – dijo regañándolo cariñosamente antes de volver la sonrisa hacia su invitado. – Qué bueno verte, Piccoro. Pasa y siéntate a la mesa; ya íbamos a comenzar con el almuerzo.

El namekiano le entregó el pastel e hizo lo que le dijeron. Pronto, el trío se había devorado todo su almuerzo.

\- Tu cocina está tan deliciosa como de costumbre, Milk. – dijo Piccoro tras tragarse una enorme cucharada de arroz frito.

\- ¡Sí, la cocina de Milk es la mejor! – dijo Goku estando de acuerdo, con las mejillas hinchadas al estar masticando un enorme trozo de carne La mujer se sonrojó ante el cumplido.

\- ¡Oh, ustedes dos siempre me halagan!

Piccoro se rio divertido y se quitó algo de salsa de soya de la barbilla con una servilleta. Luego volteó a ver a Milk con una mirada inquisitiva. – ¿Cómo van las cosas entre ustedes?

Los ojos de la mujer se iluminaron ante la pregunta. – ¡Ciertamente ha sido toda una aventura! Por suerte para mí, Goku ha sido de gran ayuda.

El namekiano le dio al hombre en cuestión una mirada con las cejas levantadas. – ¿Es en serio? ¡Vaya Son, no sabía que lo tuvieras en ti!

Goku simplemente sonrió nervioso y le dio a su amigo un pulgar arriba antes de volver a concentrarse en su comida.

\- Honestamente, la noticia nos cayó completamente de sorpresa. – empezó a decir Milk, mirando su estómago con una mirada cálida en los ojos. – Pero luego de superar el shock, nos sentimos muy felices. Siempre quise tener un hijo, y a Goku le agradó la idea.

\- Totalmente cierto. – dijo Goku con una gran sonrisa, limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano. – ¡Voy a entrenar a ese niño para que sea mucho más fuerte que yo!

\- Oh cállate. – lo regañó Milk, aunque en su voz no había ni pizca de malicia. – Nuestro niño recibirá primero y principal una educación apropiada. No quiero que nuestro hijo o hija crezca para convertirse en un rebelde y delincuente como tú y tus amigos.

Goku se enfurruñó ante ese golpe verbal, pero su esposa de inmediato se soltó en risitas. – Aun así, no me molestaría que lo entrenaras de vez en cuando. Será bueno que nuestro hijo aprenda a defenderse si lo necesita.

Al escuchar eso, la sonrisa de Goku retornó a toda fuerza. – ¡Eres la mejor, Milk, no puedo esperar!

Piccoro simplemente se rio de la interacción de la pareja y se tomó un trago de agua. – ¿Y a mí no me dejan opinar en esto? – Cuando voltearon a verlo, sonrió maliciosamente. – Yo también quisiera estar involucrado. Puedo ayudar a Goku con el entrenamiento, o si quieren, le puedo enseñar al niño técnicas de meditación para mejorar su concentración… para sus estudios, claro.

Milk le sonrió cariñosamente al namekiano. – Eso sería maravilloso, Piccoro, muchas gracias.

Luego alargó la mano por la mesa y colocó su mano sobre una de las de Goku, mientras con la otra sujetaba la mano verde del namekiano. Sus ojos se movieron entre los dos hombres frente a ella, brillando de lágrimas no derramadas de felicidad. – Haremos que esto funcione, muchachos. Todos seremos una gran y feliz familia…

* * *

 **(-0-)**

* * *

Gohan se despertó de golpe, sudando frío y jadeando como si hubiese corrido múltiples maratones por todo el planeta. Se agarró el pecho mientras el corazón le latía a millón, y sus ojos observaron frenéticamente en la oscuridad tratando de reconocer su entorno.

Una vez que pudo ver lo suficiente para darse cuenta que estaba en su dormitorio, soltó un suspiro exhausto y se volvió a dejar caer sobre su colchón, tratando de controlar su respiración. Había sido solo un sueño. Un horrible, horrible sueño.

\- _"_ No… no fue un sueño." – razonó rápidamente. – "Fue una pesadilla."

Ya había tenido bastantes de esas cuando se había quedado solo en lo salvaje por seis meses cuando era pequeño, y a raíz de eso sabía que era mucho mejor no tratar de volver a dormirse. Mejor tomar una ducha… y buscar una distracción.

Gruñendo estresado, Gohan rodó fuera de su cama y encendió las luces. Viendo los restos hechos jirones de su gi púrpura, frunció ante el recordatorio de que literalmente había llorado hasta quedarse dormido la noche anterior. Una mirada rápida al reloj en la mesita de noche solo le hizo enfurruñarse más, revelando que eran apenas las dos de la madrugada.

Gohan suspiró y caminó lentamente hacia el baño, molesto de haberse quedado dormido en sus ropas normales, que ahora estaban pegajosas y asquerosas. Al llegar al baño rápidamente se desvistió, arrojó su ropa al cesto y se metió a la ducha, abriendo el agua fría.

Otro suspiro volvió a salir de entre sus labios, y sintió temblar ligeramente su cuerpo al tratar de ajustarse al repentino frío del agua. Una ducha fría no incomodaba a Gohan, habiendo soportado condiciones muchísimo más inclementes durante toda su vida. En vez de eso, le resultaban momentos bastante oportunos para aclararse la mente y reflexionar en las cosas que lo perturbaban.

Mientras las frías gotas de agua caían sobre su musculosa figura, sus pensamientos se voltearon hacia ese devastador sueño que acababa de tener. Sabía que no era real, pero el simple pensamiento de que sus padres y el señor Piccoro se olvidaran completamente de él y lo reemplazaran con otro niño le helaba en los huesos mucho más que cualquier ducha fría. Incluso ahora, la sola idea era suficiente para que el corazón se le acelerara.

Rápidamente sacudió esas preocupaciones de su cabeza. Era una estupidez pensar que ese sueño tuviese una base en la realidad; él conocía bien a sus padres y al señor Piccoro lo suficiente para saber que ellos nunca lo olvidarían. Más bien, en ese momento seguramente estarían trabajando en una manera de traerlo de vuelta. Ese sería el desenlace más lógico.

Pero aun así, una pequeña parte de Gohan no podía evitar preguntarse… ¿qué tal si el poder que lo había arrancado de su mundo para arrojarlo en este no se había detenido allí? ¿Qué tal si ese mismo poder había borrado su existencia de las memorias de sus amigos y su familia, y el sueño que acababa de tener era una visión de cómo ellos habían seguido con sus vidas sin él?

No… eso tampoco tendría sentido. A pesar de lo mucho que Gohan amaba a su padre, sabía que Son Goku no era la persona más dada a muestras de afecto físico. Más todavía, aunque su madre había suavizado un poco su opinión sobre Piccoro con los años, jamás se atrevería a agarrarlo de la mano ni mucho menos tratarlo como parte de la familia. Y en cuanto al propio namekiano… si bien se había ablandado significativamente, JAMÁS en un millón de años les traería un pastel luego de ser invitado a almorzar.

El último pensamiento resultó lo bastante gracioso para subirle un poco los ánimos a Gohan, y una ligera sonrisa se formó en las esquinas de sus labios. Si acaso, no, CUANDO volviera a ver al señor Piccoro, le contaría de este sueño, ya que de verdad tenía curiosidad de saber cuál sería la reacción de su mentor. Con eso en mente, el chico terminó de ducharse y se secó rápidamente con un ligero ardor de su ki.

Saliendo de la ducha, Gohan se fue a su habitación y se puso un chándal de color azul oscuro. Aunque ya se sentía un poco mejor, el prospecto de volver a la cama no le resultaba atrayente. Aparte de eso, despertarse en medio de la noche ya le había quitado toda la fatiga del cuerpo. En el pasado, cuando se sentía mal por cualquier cosa, salir a explorar la naturaleza le ayudaba a mejorar su humor. A pesar de que ya no estaba más en el Monte Paozu, seguro debía haber buenos lugares para visitar aquí y allá. La Tierra era enorme después de todo.

Luego de ponerse sus zapatos deportivos, Gohan salió de su apartamento y cerró la puerta con llave tras de sí. Subió rápidamente las escaleras, asegurándose de pisar con suavidad, y salió por la puerta que llevaba a la azotea del edificio. Inmediatamente sintió sobre su piel el asalto del frío viento de la noche, obligándolo a cerrar los párpados, pero no le prestó atención, y simplemente se abrigó con una delgada barrera de ki.

Sin más drama, Gohan salió disparado como cohete hacia el cielo, ascendiendo hasta estar apenas por debajo de las nubes. Desde esa elevada posición, podía ver la ciudad de Tokio casi en su totalidad, y la vista lo dejó casi sin aliento. Tokio era una ciudad grande, muy, muy grande, e incluso ahora, a tempranas horas de la madrugada, se sentía llena de vida y respirando. Una gran variedad de luces de los edificios a lo lejos y los vibrantes anuncios publicitarios hacían resaltar los distritos más activos de la ciudad, y las estructuras más altas sobresalían por encima del resto. Autos y otros vehículos andaban en fila en las carreteras en la distancia, haciendo parecer que las carreteras más concurridas eran atravesadas por orugas gigantescas. Las estrellas que chispeaban en el claro cielo nocturno contrastaban enormemente contra las luces artificiales de abajo, creando una hermosa imagen que lo dejó sin aliento.

Gohan sintió que los ojos se le humedecían un poco por mirar tanto, forzándolo a parpadear para sacudirse su estupor. Tokio desde arriba era sin duda una vista espectacular, pero no había nada único sobre ella que la distinguiera de la Ciudad del Oeste. Aunque fuese hermosa, no era el tipo de lugar donde Gohan podría encontrar algún consuelo. El mundo que quería ver estaba más allá de las fronteras de Japón, cruzando los vastos océanos, y lejos de cualquier metrópolis poblada.

Motivado por la necesidad de escapar hacia la naturaleza, Gohan comenzó a volar hacia el sur. Si recordaba bien lo que había visto en el internet durante el día, iba en camino hacia un gran país llamado Australia. El viento soplaba velozmente contra el cuerpo del muchacho mientras aceleraba, y en poco tiempo se volvió completamente invisible a la vista de las personas comunes, dejando un rastro blanco tras de sí. En el caso de que hubiera algún ciudadano que mirara al cielo en ese momento, seguro creería que era una estrella fugaz recorriendo el cosmos.

En segundos, la superficie chispeante del océano se hizo visible, y Gohan sintió el fantasma de una sonrisa formarse en sus labios. Ese era el mundo que quería ver. Esa era la sensación de libertad que tanto anhelaba.

* * *

 **(-0-)**

* * *

El repentino viaje de Gohan por el mundo lo había llevado a muchos lugares extraños y maravillosos, cada uno de los cuales dejó una gran impresión en el muchacho. Había visto el lado más natural de esta versión de la Tierra, y siendo así podía decir con certeza que tenía su propio encanto y belleza. Tenía unas cuantas similitudes con su propio hogar, pero las diferencias eran numerosas.

\- "Para empezar, este mundo no tiene planicies de tierra árida con rocas gigantes, que suelen ser los campos de batalla para guerreros superpoderosos." – pensó mientras se reía.

También era increíblemente diverso en términos de cultura y arquitectura, y aunque Gohan se mantuvo bastante lejos de la gente para tener privacidad, ya había visto suficiente del planeta para darse cuenta de ello. Era una sensación algo extraña, ya que su propio mundo era mucho más homogéneo, pero de ninguna manera era algo malo.

Gohan ahora se encontraba volando de regreso a su hogar en Japón, ya sintiéndose con la mente y el corazón mucho más tranquilos. Remontándose a paso acelerado, sus pensamientos comenzaron a viajar por los lugares que más le habían impresionado.

Las arenas brillantes y playas cristalinas de Australia eran verdaderamente una maravilla, tanto que el chico no pudo evitar darse un chapuzón bajo las olas para convivir con las diversas formas de vida marina. Fue una experiencia única, casi como si fuera mágica.

Suramérica era muy parecida al Monte Paozu en su terreno, y era el hogar de un impresionante bosque lluvioso que era enorme. Una expedición rápida a través de su vibrante exterior reveló un próspero ecosistema rebosando de flora y fauna que pedía a gritos ser dibujado, documentado y mostrado al mundo entero.

Norteamérica era significativamente más urbanizada que su contraparte del sur, pero aun así tenía algunas increíbles maravillas naturales para ver, siendo la más notable un colosal cañón rocoso que se extendía por cientos de kilómetros. Gohan hizo una nota mental de volver allí un día para volar directamente atravesando el cañón, cuando no estuviese tratando de mantenerse oculto.

Europa era un verdadero crisol de diferentes países, culturas y personas, y Gohan se sorprendió de que un continente tan pequeño pudiese albergar tanta diversidad. Rusia era la excepción debido a su enorme tamaño, pero también tenía cierto encanto. El chico Son encontró cierto consuelo en las planicies cubiertas de nieve de Siberia, y tomó ventaja de la soledad que proveían para reflexionar en su situación.

Los extensos desiertos de África eran hermosos de contemplar, y sus sabanas eran hogar de una gran diversidad de vida salvaje. Aunque las bestias más feroces que rondaban los campos herbáceos bajo el sol no podían siquiera compararse con los gigantescos dinosaurios presentes en el Desierto del Diablo, seguían siendo criaturas majestuosas e imponentes dignas de su estatus.

La Antártida era un lugar maravilloso que encapsulaba perfectamente lo distinto que era cada continente, con sus enormes glaciares y tierras cubiertas de hielo dando credibilidad al hecho de que incluso en un mundo gobernado por los humanos, había puntos de la naturaleza que habían permanecido intocables.

Asia era gigantesca, hogar de arquitecturas que no eran muy diferentes a las del mundo de Gohan, y era hogar de una montaña gigantesca y monolítica tan enorme que perforaba las nubes como una gran aguja. Incapaz de contenerse, el chico voló hacia la cima del coloso y expulsó todas sus dudas, frustraciones y miedos gritándolos hacia el mundo que estaba abajo.

Un ligero tinte rosa coloreó las mejillas de Gohan al recordar que literalmente se había soltado a gritar con todas sus fuerzas desde la cima de una montaña. Pensándolo ahora, fue un poco embarazoso haber hecho eso, y esperaba que nadie lo hubiera escuchado, pero definitivamente fue catártico.

En eso, un pilar de humo en la distancia interrumpió los pensamientos de Gohan, y con un gesto fruncido en su rostro, alteró su trayectoria y se dirigió hacia la fuente de la conmoción. Al llegar a su destino, sus ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas y el corazón se le aceleró.

La razón del humo era una enorme mansión que había sido prendida en llamas, y ahora expulsaba los espesos vapores de humo negro hacia la atmósfera. Los ojos de Gohan rápidamente observaron los alrededores, y para su horror se percató de que la mansión en llamas se encontraba en todo el medio de un bosque. Si el incendio se propagaba, el resultado sería catastrófico.

Desde su elevada posición, Gohan no podía ver con exactitud lo que sucedía abajo, pero sabía que tenía que estar sucediendo algo realmente nefasto; nada de esto gritaba a que fuese un accidente u ocurrencia natural. Maldiciendo entre dientes, volteó la cabeza de izquierda a derecha, esperando ver algún héroe o alguien que saltara a la escena y salvara el día, pero no había suerte en ese frente.

Su cuerpo le gritaba que hiciera algo, pero la advertencia del Doctor Shuzenji el día anterior le hizo quedarse congelado, como si las palabras del hombre fuesen una cuerda que lo mantenía atado. Su corazón golpeaba contra su pecho, y apretó sus puños tan fuerte que empezaron a sangrar. ¿Qué pasaría si bajaba a ayudar y terminaba viéndolo un héroe profesional? Ya había leído las consecuencias de utilizar los Quirks en público fuera de la ley, y si lo enviaban a un reformatorio juvenil sería un retroceso enorme.

\- "¡Maldición, maldición, MALDICIÓN!" – gritaba dentro de su cabeza, mientras su mente y su corazón se peleaban por qué era lo que debía hacer.

El rugido del incendio allá abajo prendió su cerebro, trayéndole a la mente la imagen de un sonriente Son Goku con una mano en un Cell inflado como globo y dos dedos sobre su frente. Una lágrima corrió por la mejilla de Gohan ante el sombrío recordatorio de que por culpa de su inacción y dudas al momento de hacer lo correcto le habían costado la vida a su padre.

Una corriente se levantó alrededor del híbrido Saiyajin, y el aire alrededor de su cuerpo tembloroso comenzó a prenderse por un repentino influjo de calor. La memoria de sus errores pasados terminaron por corroer las cuerdas que lo retenían y finalmente estas se rompieron, y con un violento pulso de energía, una explosión de poder envolvió al chico en una capa de llamas doradas. Sus ojos color ónix se tornaron en un turquesa brillante, y sus mechones negros se erizaron hacia el cielo mientras se tornaban de un tono dorado sólido.

Al diablo con las consecuencias: Son Gohan NO iba a permitir que otra alma inocente muriera si podía evitarlo.

Impulsado por los pensamientos de aquellos a los que les había fallado, el Super Saiyajin voló hacia el cielo con la fuerza de un estallido sónico, y aterrizó enterrando sus pies en la tierra dura que rodeaba a la mansión en llamas. El suelo se estremeció con el impacto y un enorme cráter se formó debajo de él, pero el furioso muchacho no le prestó atención, pues estaba enfocado en mirar amenazadoramente a los perpetradores de este horrorífico crimen.

\- ¿Qué demonios se supone que eres? ¿Una bengala humana?

Los ojos entrecerrados de Gohan se abrieron al oír la voz, que pertenecía a una mujer esbelta con la cintura demasiado estrecha y pelo azul rizado. Llevaba un atuendo muy revelador que mostraba una figura curvilínea, incluyendo un top de bikini negro que atraía la atención hacia su nada despreciable busto, pero eso era lo último en lo que pensaría el muchacho.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – espetó en respuesta. – ¿Por qué están haciendo esto?

\- No estás en posición de hacernos preguntas, mocoso. – dijo otro criminal en tono de desprecio. Esta vez, la voz pertenecía a un hombre alto y de hombros anchos, vestido con un traje muy parecido al de un jefe de la mafia. La imagen se acentuaba todavía más por la cicatriz aserrada que atravesaba el puente de su nariz y por las mejillas, y el cigarro que llevaba en la boca. En lugar de su mano izquierda había un enorme gancho dorado que brillaba peligrosamente en la noche, dándole al hombre una apariencia realmente amenazadora. – Daz, destrípalo para que podamos marcharnos. – ordenó.

Un sujeto fornido de piel bronceada y con el kanji de "uno" tatuado en su pecho musculoso asintió al escuchar la orden y corrió hacia Gohan. Al llegar frente a su objetivo, su brazo derecho se transformó en una espada que levantó en el aire y se dispuso a hacerla bajar para cortar en dos al chico.

Para Gohan, el hombre se estaba moviendo en cámara lenta, y siendo así tuvo tiempo de sobra para atrapar la espada con una mano, deteniéndola en seco. Antes que el agresor pudiera procesar lo que había pasado, el Super Saiyajin lo había golpeado en el pecho con la palma libre, haciéndolo volar hacia la distancia como una bala de cañón.

A pesar de todo, Gohan dio un respingo al oír el ruido de árboles rompiéndose, incluso después de que el hombre tatuado había desaparecido de su vista. Había sobreestimado severamente a sus oponentes. A menos que realmente quisiera matar a los rufianes (lo cual no quería) necesitaba contener la mayor parte de su poder. De momento, solo podía rezar por que el Quirk del sujeto fuera lo bastante sólido para mantenerlo vivo.

Los aliados del hombre se quedaron estupefactos ante su rápida derrota, si sus miradas y quijadas colgando eran algún indicio, pero el jefe se las arregló para mantener la compostura lo suficiente para darles otra orden. – Paula, Bentham, Galdino… ¡mátenlo ahora!

Un hombre vestido como bailarina de ballet corrió hacia Gohan levantando la pierna para dar una patada acrobática, pero el chico pudo atraparle el pie con una sola mano y azotarlo contra el suelo. El hombre travestido botó saliva al colisionar contra la tierra dura y los ojos se le rodaron detrás de la cabeza, indicando que había quedado inconsciente.

Gohan entonces tuvo que voltear la cabeza para evitar un proyectil gris y pegajoso. Mirando la trayectoria del ataque vio que provino de un hombre de aspecto frágil con el pelo peinado en la forma del número 3, que tenía el brazo extendido en la dirección del chico. El hombre temblaba aparentemente aterrado, así que el Super Saiyajin vio apropiado ponerle fin a su miseria sacando su propia mano y canalizando un poco de energía para lanzarle un disparo de ki, estrellándolo duramente contra el tronco de un árbol y dejándolo noqueado al instante.

La mujer de pelo azul (Paula, si Gohan había escuchado correctamente) enrolló su cuerpo en posición fetal mientras de este comenzaban a brotar una serie de púas y la cubrían por todas partes, dándole un aspecto como de erizo de mar. Con su ataque preparado, comenzó a rodar amenazadoramente hacia el chico a gran velocidad, pero él simplemente atravesó el pie en su camino y la pateó como bola demoledora humana de regreso hacia su jefe.

El hombre con garfio por mano ensanchó los ojos imperceptiblemente ante el inesperado proyectil, pero para sorpresa de Gohan, no se movió fuera del camino. En vez de eso, dejó que la bola humana que era Paula atravesara su torso, que se volvió de arena al impacto. Como resultado, el cuerpo de la mujer siguió volando por el aire y colisionó con un árbol en la distancia, dejándola igual de inconsciente que sus aliados.

\- ¡Desert Spada!

Un breve momento de duda por parte de Gohan le permitió al villano dar un golpe con su mano derecha, enviando una cuchilla de arena filosa que partió en dos el suelo como un terremoto. El Super Saiyajin esquivó hábilmente hacia un lado, evitando el ataque con facilidad, y se lanzó al frente con un estallido de velocidad. Una vez que se puso a tiro con su agresor, enterró su dedo en el hombro del sujeto, pero se encontró con resistencia en la forma de más arena, dejando al criminal ileso.

Todavía moviéndose a una velocidad imposible de rastrear por su adversario, el estupefacto Super Saiyajin retiró su dedo, y comenzó a soltarle una violenta ráfaga de puñetazos al sujeto del garfio, ninguno de los cuales le hizo ningún efecto. Gohan saltó hacia atrás antes que el criminal pudiese tomar represalias, y lo miró desafiante tratando de ocultar su asombro.

\- ¿Qué diablos eres tú? – le gruñó – ¿Cómo es que puedes anular mis ataques?

Los hoyos con forma de puño que llenaban el torso del hombre se repararon solos, como si nada le hubiera pasado. Gohan sintió temblar su cuerpo, y una breve mirada de pánico se apoderó de su rostro por un segundo, pero rápidamente la suprimió, dejándolo solo con una mirada amenazadora.

\- ¡No sé quién demonios eres, o cómo puedes moverte tan rápido, pero ya terminé de jugar contigo! ¡Ground Sec-¡

Una repentina ráfaga de ki consumió al sujeto en un instante, interrumpiéndolo en medio de su ataque. Sin embargo, tal como Gohan esperaba, las partículas dispersas de la arena rápidamente volvieron a reformarse hasta crear la silueta humana, reafirmando su suposición de que este hombre de alguna manera estaba hecho de arena. Muy bien, podía trabajar con eso.

Imbuyendo una buena porción de ki en su puño derecho, Gohan corrió hacia el frente justo cuando la cara del hombre volvía a formarse por completo, y lo enterró directo en su riñón izquierdo. Como antes, se encontró con una barrera de arena, pero esta vez, mantuvo su puño donde estaba, lo abrió y cargó una esfera compacta de energía en la palma que comenzó a calentarse rápidamente.

El criminal agarró a Gohan por la muñeca con una mano huesuda, y el Super Saiyajin experimentó la incómoda sensación de la humedad siendo extraída de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, antes de que el brazo del chico se secara como una uva pasa, la cara del bastardo se contorsionó, y soltó un grito desgarrador de agonía mientras dirigía sus ojos inyectados en sangre hacia su cintura, donde lo que parecía una bombilla encendida estaba perforando un agujero ardiente en su cuerpo.

Gohan retrocedió al oír el penetrante chillido que golpeó sus tímpanos, pero lo ignoró lo mejor que pudo para concentrarse en asegurarse de que no se le fuera la mano con el ataque. Cuando el grito del criminal se volvió ensordecedor, y el chico no sintió nada excepto su propia energía, detuvo el flujo de ki y retiró la mano del cuerpo de su adversario. Los gritos del hombre se ahogaron y se dejó caer en sus rodillas, con la cara chorreada de sudor y un agujero en su costado izquierdo que afortunadamente había quedado cauterizado.

\- ¿C-c-cómo? – murmuró débilmente, tosiendo un escupitajo con sangre.

\- Todo tu cuerpo está hecho de arena. – replicó duramente Gohan, sin perturbarse por lo horrible de la herida. – Un calor lo bastante fuerte cristaliza la arena, así que me imaginé que sería igual contigo. Solo tuve que regular la cantidad de calor que te apliqué para no desintegrar todo tu cuerpo. Era la única forma de acabar contigo sin matarte.

\- Monstruo… – escupió el sujeto antes de colapsar.

Gohan suspiró y se frotó suavemente la muñeca derecha, notándola ligeramente flácida. De alguna manera, el criminal al que acababa de derrotar tenía el poder de absorber el agua del cuerpo de las personas. De haberle sujetado el brazo solo un poco más, el resultado podría haber sido horrible; por toda su fuerza como Super Saiyajin, ese ataque podría haber terminado por mutilarlo.

El chico sacudió ese pensamiento perturbador de su mente y se volvió hacia la mansión en llamas. Frunciendo el cejo, de inmediato vino a su mente la posibilidad de que hubiera todavía personas atrapadas adentro. Gruñendo por la implicación, Gohan encendió su aura y voló hacia el interior del edificio, maldiciendo su imposibilidad de percibir el ki.

El tiempo pareció ralentizarse mientras el Super Saiyajin buscaba por toda la mansión tan rápido como podía en su estado transformado. Sus alrededores pasaban frente a él como una mancha de rojo, marrón y naranja, pero su afinada percepción y campo de visión aseguraba que todo se viera tan claro como el cristal. Las llamas parecían lamer su cuerpo por todas partes, pero el campo de energía pura que lo cubría lo protegía de cualquier daño. Todo el rato, mantenía los oídos atentos ante cualquier ruido. El chico miró de arriba abajo, y su nivel de pánico se incrementaba con cada segundo, hasta que finalmente llegó ante un enorme guardarropa dentro de lo que parecía ser la sala de juegos.

Rezando a cualquier deidad que lo estuviera escuchando que su búsqueda no fuese en vano, Gohan arrancó las puertas y dio un suspiro de alivio cuando se encontró con dos niños pequeños abrazados juntos debajo de un montón de ropas colgadas. En cuanto su escondite fue descubierto, los niños gritaron de terror, así que Gohan se agachó para ponerse a su nivel y trató de sonreírles.

\- Por favor, no hay necesidad de gritar. – les dijo, tratando de sonar tan suave y gentil como fuera posible. – No vine a lastimarlos, solo quiero sacarlos de aquí.

Los niños se miraron entre ellos, y luego a él, y fue entonces que el Super Saiyajin se percató de que eran un par de mellizos de cabello oscuro, un niño y una niña, tal vez de cinco años de edad. Sintió una punzada en el corazón, pero mantuvo su propia tristeza a raya, para no asustarlos todavía más.

\- Por favor, sujétense de mí. – les dijo extendiéndoles las manos. – Solo tomará un segundo sacarlos de la casa. – Cuando los niños no le hicieron caso, su sonrisa desapareció, y empezó a hablarles en tono desesperado. – Por favor… tienen que confiar en mí. No se preocupen por los malos; ya los derroté. ¡Estarán a salvo!

Los niños abrieron los ojos de golpe ante la revelación, pero la duda todavía seguía allí.

\- ¿Q-quién eres tú? – preguntó la niña temblando.

\- Soy uno de los buenos. – respondió Gohan cálidamente. – Soy un amigo.

\- Te vez muy joven para ser un héroe. – dijo el niño, con la voz temblorosa. – ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Una gota de sudor bajó por la sien de Gohan ante la pregunta. No podía darles a los niños su verdadero nombre, en caso de que lo delataran con las autoridades, pero tampoco podía rehusarse. Tenía que ganarse su confianza de alguna manera. Suspirando, se pasó la mano por sus mechones dorados y tras algo de deliberación, decidió simplemente ser honesto.

\- Tienes razón. – admitió sorprendiendo a los niños. – No soy un héroe todavía. Solo soy alguien que quiere hacer lo correcto aunque sea en contra de las reglas. Estaba cerca cuando vi su casa en llamas, pero no podía quedarme sin hacer nada. – Tragó saliva. – No quiero decirles mentiras, pero tampoco puedo decirles mi nombre porque no quiero que me atrapen. Sé que es difícil, pero tienen que confiar en mí… solo quiero ayudarlos.

Los gemelos se miraron entre ellos unos segundos, y finalmente se sujetaron de las manos que les ofrecía su salvador. Gohan volvió a sonreír y abrazó a ambos niños para sujetarlos con fuerza.

\- Gracias. Yo me encargo de todo.

Con eso, cambió de posición para ponerse de cara a un lado de la habitación que no estuviera en llamas, apretó el agarre con los niños, y atravesó la pared a una vertiginosa velocidad. Incapaz de resistir la fuerza del ariete Super Saiyajin, el concreto se rompió como si fuese madera podrida, y el trío rápidamente se encontró en la parte trasera de la casa al borde del bosque que los rodeaba, a salvo de las llamas. Gohan se limpió el sudor de la frente y les sonrió de nuevo a los niños.

\- ¿Ya lo ven? ¡Les dije que los sacaría de allí! – Sin embargo, para su consternación, no se veían felices. De hecho, parecían estar al borde de las lágrimas, y eso era preocupante. – ¿Qué pasa?

\- M-m-mamá y papá t-todavía e-están en la casa. – balbuceó el niño.

\- ¡S-sí! ¡Sálvalos a ellos t-también! – agregó su hermana.

Gohan sintió que se le hundía el corazón. Esperaba que los niños no le pidieran eso. Mientras buscaba sobrevivientes por toda la mansión, el primer lugar que revisó fueron los dormitorios, uno de los cuales le aguardaba con la horrible escena de un hombre y una mujer tendidos en la cama con las gargantas cortadas. Lo que fuera que esos rufianes querrían, les había llevado a asesinar a los padres.

El chico no supo cómo responder, ni tenía la más remota idea de qué hacer. Por un momento consideró mentirles a los niños para que no se enteraran de la horrible verdad, pero inmediatamente se maldijo por siquiera considerar jugar con ese pensamiento. Eso sería la vía del cobarde, y ni los niños ni sus fallecidos padres merecían eso. Resignado, asintió.

\- De acuerdo. Espérenme aquí.

No le tomó más de unos pocos segundos regresar a la mansión en llamas y encontrar la habitación con la pareja asesinada. Los envolvió en unas sábanas limpias para que estuvieran totalmente cubiertas y los sacó de allí a toda prisa. Una vez que colocó el bulto suavemente en el suelo, los niños ensancharon los ojos al juntar las piezas, y de inmediato empezaron a llorar a mares.

Gohan no pudo decir nada, simplemente les dejó expresar su dolor ya que no había otra cosa que pudiera hacer. Al menos hasta que una explosión sacudió la casa, y el fuego comenzó a incrementarse. Eso era para preocuparse.

Rápidamente Gohan cubrió a los niños para protegerlos de cualquier llama errante con su cuerpo, y frunció el cejo al ver lo que pasaba. El incendio ahora se había propagado fuera de los límites de la mansión y se acercaba a los árboles cercanos, y lo último que necesitaba era que encima de todo se desatara un incendio forestal.

Gohan mantuvo sus facciones duras como el acero mientras pensaba qué hacer. Cuando era más pequeño, su padre le había contado muchas historias sobre las aventuras de su niñez. Y entonces una historia en particular vino a su mente: la historia del día en el cual Son Goku aprendió su técnica característica, y le enseñó a Gohan que el Kame Hame Ha era mucho más que una simple arma de destrucción masiva.

\- Mejor échense para atrás. – les dijo con tono fuerte y lleno de confianza. – De antemano me disculpo por lo que estoy por hacerle a su casa… pero no puedo dejar que el incendio se propague y destruya todo el bosque.

Los niños asintieron y le dejaron a Gohan algo de espacio. Este les sonrió con gratitud antes de retomar su expresión seria. Colocó sus pies en posición de guardia, con el derecho hacia un lado y el izquierdo de cara al frente. Se agachó ligeramente y ahuecó las manos hacia su costado derecho, juntando ambas muñecas.

\- Kaaameee…

Sus manos se abrieron ligeramente para compensar por la pequeña bola de ki blanco que empezaba a formarse.

\- Haaameee…

Más ki se acumuló desde el centro, y le obligó a abrir más las manos, moldeándose en una forma esférica. La minúscula bola de energía se hinchó hasta alcanzar el tamaño de un balón de basquetbol, ahora pulsando con una enorme cantidad de energía ardiente y lanzando rayos de luz en la oscuridad de la noche, como un sol en miniatura. De inmediato, empujó sus manos hacia el edificio en llamas.

\- ¡HAAAA!

Desde la esfera de ki salió disparado un rayo de energía cilíndrico de energía a toda velocidad hacia las devastadoras llamas, impactando la mansión con la fuerza de un tsunami. Antes de que pudiera atravesar la estructura en llamas, Gohan maniobró sus manos hacia arriba, enviando el Kame Hame Ha en espiral hacia el techo del edificio, y como un cohete hacia el espacio exterior. Vibraciones que emanaban de la estructura sacudieron la tierra, creando el efecto de un pequeño terremoto. Las llamas ardientes dentro y alrededor de la mansión fueron ahogadas, dando nacimiento a un enorme pilar de humo que se elevó hacia la atmósfera.

Con el peligro extinguido, Gohan relajó sus manos y se irguió de pie. Al mirar de nuevo a los gemelos, se dio cuenta que lo veían con expresiones llena de asombro, y las lágrimas que antes manchaban sus rostros angelicales se habían secado. Él solamente les sonrió, feliz de haber podido por lo menos borrarles de la mente el trágico destino de sus padres, aunque fuese solo por un instante.

Pero antes de poder hacer nada más, el ruido de unas sirenas resonó en sus oídos, y entrecerró los ojos ligeramente. Esa era su señal para irse. Antes de despegar, un par de pequeñas manos sujetaron la manga de su chaquete, deteniéndolo. Al ver de nuevo a los niños, vio que de nuevo sus ojos estaban repletos de lágrimas. Suspirando, tuvo que retirar suavemente sus manos.

\- Lo siento mucho, pero no puedo quedarme aquí o me meteré en problemas. – les dijo tristemente. Los mellizos hicieron una breve pausa, pero eventualmente asintieron y se alejaron del Super Saiyajin.

\- Lo entendemos. – dijo el niño, moqueando ligeramente. – No te detendremos, ni tampoco le diremos a nadie de ti.

\- Gracias por salvarnos. – dijo la niña, igual de triste que su hermano.

\- Fue un placer, chicos. – sonrió Gohan radiantemente.

\- Me llamo Jasper. – dijo el niño.

\- Y yo soy Amethyst. – agregó su hermana.

\- Lindos nombres, los dos. – exclamó Gohan con un deje de tristeza, y su sonrisa vaciló ligeramente. – Siento mucho no poder decirles mi nombre ahora mismo… pero tal vez algún día no tenga que ocultar quién soy. En cualquier caso, les aseguro que nunca los olvidaré a ustedes dos.

Los niños estallaron en lágrimas justo cuando las sirenas empezaron a intensificarse, y empezaron a oírse voces en la distancia. Despidiéndose por última vez de Jasper y Amethyst, Gohan encendió su aura dorada y salió corriendo hacia el bosque, sin detenerse hasta llegar a sus límites. Una vez salido de entre los árboles, desactivó su transformación y bostezó exhausto, sintiendo que la fatiga ya empezaba a llegarle

Asegurándose de que no había nadie cerca, Gohan despegó hacia el cielo, cuidando de que nadie fuese a verlo. Luego de llegar a su apartamento, se dio una ducha rápida para lavarse de toda la ceniza y el sudor por estar en un edificio en llamas. Terminó quedándose dormido en el momento en que su cabeza tocó la almohada.

* * *

 **(-0-)**

* * *

El sonido de un puño golpeando contra la madera despertó a Gohan de su letargo, haciendo que el chico gruñera de frustración. Brevemente consideró cubrirse las orejas e irse a dormir, pero otro golpeteo en la puerta de entrada le hizo ver que esa no sería una opción. Suspirando, se rodó fuera de la cama y se frotó los ojos.

\- ¡Está bien, está bien, ya voy! ¡Ya dejen de golpear, por favor! – exclamó, gruñendo entre dientes. Avanzó hacia la puerta, bostezando mientras lo hacía y la abrió. Al ver de quién se trataba, arqueó una ceja. – ¿Doctor Shuzenji?

\- ¡En efecto soy yo! – lo saludó jovialmente el anciano doctor. – Buenos días, Gohan… o más bien, buenas tardes.

Gohan se quedó viéndolo con la mirada en blanco, frotándose los ojos para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando. El Doctor Shuzenji se rio y le mostró su reloj, revelando que ya era más de mediodía, y los ojos del chico se ensancharon dramáticamente ante la revelación.

\- Dormir hasta tan tarde es un mal hábito, hijo. – lo regañó amablemente el anciano. – A ese paso, cuando te des cuenta habrás pasado la mitad de tu vida durmiendo.

Gohan frunció el cejo y se rascó detrás de la cabeza; ahora ya estaba totalmente despierto.

\- Perdón, anoche tenía problemas para conciliar el sueño. La verdad no sé cuándo me quedé dormido.

Nada de eso era mentira… para cuando regresó de su… paseo, ya estaba tan exhausto que no le importó saber qué hora era. Dejando eso de lado, despertarse tan tarde era algo totalmente nuevo para él, pues siempre había estado condicionado a tener un periodo de sueño relativamente normal. Su madre habría estallado de haberse enterado de lo que acababa de hacer. Por suerte, el Doctor Shuzenji le sonrió con simpatía y aceptó su explicación con unas palmaditas en el hombro.

\- Perdón por sacar conclusiones tan pronto. – le dijo. – Sé que debe ser difícil tratar de ajustarte a tus nuevas condiciones, especialmente después de todo lo que debes haber pasado.

Gohan negó con la cabeza y se forzó a poner una sonrisa en su rostro. – No se preocupe por eso. Como sea, ¿quiere pasar?

\- Ya que insistes. – replicó el Doctor Shuzenji amablemente, entrando al apartamento una vez que Gohan se apartó para dejarlo pasar. – La razón de mi visita es que acabo de inscribirte en una escuela primaria cerca de aquí. Me ofrecí para mostrarte dónde está, y ayudarte a arreglar lo de tus útiles escolares.

\- Oh. – dijo Gohan, algo sorprendido por la noticia. – Eso fue rápido.

\- Sí, los que están a cargo de este programa siempre se empeñan en meter a los niños a la escuela lo más pronto posible. – explicó el Doctor Shuzenji, algo apenado. – Perdón por soltártelo tan rápido.

\- Está bien, no me molesta. – admitió Gohan honestamente. Siempre le había gustado aprender, y luego de haber estudiado en casa durante toda su vida, sentía curiosidad genuina de cómo era asistir a una escuela normal. Tal vez hasta pudiera hacer algunos amigos para aliviar la soledad que sentía.

Antes de que Gohan pudiera decir otra cosa, su estómago rugió ferozmente, recordándole que todavía no había desayunado. Se rascó detrás de la cabeza, con un tinte carmesí en las mejillas y trató de evitar la mirada del sonriente doctor.

\- Perdón por eso. – se disculpó. El Doctor Shuzenji simplemente soltó una carcajada.

\- Gohan, muchacho, si tu entusiasmo por aprender es como tu apetito, vas a estar muy bien.

* * *

 **(-0-)**

* * *

\- No importa cuántas veces lo vea, sigue sin caberme en la cabeza cuánto puedes comer. – dijo el Doctor Shuzenji mientras él y Gohan caminaban por la calle, poco después que el segundo pudo desayunar tardíamente.

\- Sí… – murmuró Gohan ligeramente avergonzado. Siempre había achacado su voraz apetito a que era "cosa de saiyajin", y como resultado ninguno de sus amigos o familiares le daba mucha importancia. Pero aquí, en este mundo donde no existían los saiyajines hasta donde él lo supiera, no era sorprendente que la gente se fijara demasiado en ello, para su gran incomodidad.

Los dos siguieron caminando en silencio la mayor parte del camino, solo ocasionalmente hablando de cualquier cosa, hasta que Gohan vio a una multitud de gente amontonándose frente a un enorme monitor, como con el discurso por la muerte de Visionary. Miró a su compañero con preocupación.

\- Umm, Doctor Shuzenji… ¿acaso murió alguien más?

\- ¡Oh, por todos los cielos, no! – replicó el doctor, sorprendido por la pregunta. – ¡Para variar tenemos buenas noticias! ¡Ven, déjame mostrarte!

Curioso, Gohan siguió al Doctor Shuzenji hacia la multitud. En ese momento una mujer de piel rojiza con orejas puntiagudas apareció en pantalla, sentada detrás de un escritorio en lo que parecía ser un estudio de noticias.

\- Nos complace anunciar que muy temprano esta mañana, las autoridades aprehendieron a la notoria pandilla criminal Gator, que ha estado haciendo de las suyas por casi una década. – habló en un tono muy serio la reportera. En eso, cinco rostros familiares aparecieron en la pantalla, haciendo que a Gohan se quedara boquiabierto.

\- "No puede ser… ¿esos sujetos de verdad eran tan peligrosos?"

En efecto, los cinco criminales cuyos nombres aparecían en el gigantesco monitor eran los mismos a los que había derrotado en aquel incendio apenas unas horas antes. Una oleada de orgullo lo invadió al saber la información, reafirmando su creencia de que había hecho lo correcto al actuar.

\- Los villanos fueron encontrados inconscientes en las cercanías de una mansión que había sido incendiada, la cual pertenecía a una familia adinerada. – continuó la reportera, atrayendo de nuevo la atención de Gohan. – Tres de los miembros habían sufrido heridas menores, su jefe Crocodile presentaba una herida moderada, y Daz Bones, el secuaz número uno del jefe, fue hallado en condición crítica. Tras los exámenes de los médicos, se descubrió que había sufrido de severas hemorragias internas y actualmente se encuentra en estado de coma. Los doctores no tienen certeza de si se recuperará.

Gohan de pronto sintió que se le bajaba el humor ante la revelación, y sintió algo de culpa en su interior. Nunca le había gustado lastimar a la gente, y aunque esos criminales eran seres humanos horribles que merecían ser castigados, él no tenía ningún derecho de administrarles el castigo. Después de todo, no se trataba de sujetos que fueran amenazas de nivel galáctico como Cell o Freezer; solo eran matones de poca monta en comparación.

\- Desafortunadamente, la pareja dueña de la residencia destruida fue hallada muerta, pero sus dos hijos se encuentran sanos y salvos. – agregó la reportera, sacando algunos aplausos de celebración del público. – Aún se desconoce quién fue el que derrotó a la pandilla Gator y salvó a los niños, pero la policía y los héroes profesionales que llegaron a la escena han declarado haber visto un rayo gigantesco de color azul salir disparado hacia el cielo, seguido por un destello de luz dorada que abandonó el área a una velocidad tremenda.

Gohan sintió que se le paraba el corazón al oír eso, y luego comenzó a latirle con fuerza ante lo cerca que estuvo de que lo descubrieran. Solo esperaba que su forma de Super Saiyajin fuera un disfraz lo suficientemente bueno para ocultar su identidad.

\- Sin embargo, los niños se rehúsan a revelar nada sobre la persona que los salvó, y la pandilla Gator todavía no ha dado declaraciones. – siguió la reportera, haciendo que el chico suspirara de alivio. – La policía desea extender su gratitud a esta persona misteriosa, pero piden que quienquiera que sea por favor revele su identidad.

Gohan se alejó de la multitud cuando la reportera comenzó a hablar de la pandilla Gator y sus pasados crímenes que llevaron a su ascenso a la infamia. Se secó algo de sudor de la frente, y se sobresaltó al sentir una mano en el hombro.

\- ¿Gohan? ¿Está todo bien? Parecías algo distraído. – El chico, algo alarmado, se recuperó rápidamente y volvió su atención al Doctor Shuzenji, que fue el responsable de asustarlo en primer lugar.

\- Sí, estoy bien. Es solo que… son noticias de locura, ¿verdad?

\- ¡Claro que sí! – replicó el doctor con una carcajada. – Creo que debemos sentirnos afortunados de que había alguien en el lugar correcto en el momento correcto. Solo espero que esa misteriosa persona dorada no tome por costumbre romper la ley.

Ese comentario hizo enfurruñar a Gohan. Él entendía la necesidad de regular poderes tan peligrosos como los Quirks, pero la forma en como estaba impuesta la ley dejaba poco sitio para maniobrar en situaciones peligrosas. Diablos, de haber seguido las reglas al pie de la letra, Jasper y Amethyst habrían terminado rostizados vivos, y la pandilla Gator se habría escapado para lastimar a más personas.

\- Hablando de eso, debo decir que nuestro misterioso salvador tiene un Quirk verdaderamente fascinante. – dijo el Doctor Shuzenji, sacando a Gohan de su tren de pensamiento. – ¿Un rayo gigante que se dispara hacia el cielo? Me pregunto si será como tu manipulación de energía.

Gohan se congeló ante la observación, y sus ojos se ensancharon por un momento. Sin embargo, tras una profunda exhalación pudo controlar sus emociones y se rio nerviosamente al ver al doctor mientras se rascaba detrás de la cabeza.

\- Vaya, ¿qué le parece? Creo que nunca lo sabremos a menos que esta persona se revele…

El Doctor Shuzenji le echó una mirada que pareció durar unos pocos segundos de más, antes de romper el contacto visual y sonreírle.

\- Cierto, cierto. Aun así, me imagino que este nuevo poder, y esa habilidad de generar una luz dorada, será el tema de discusión de la gente por un largo tiempo.

Gohan tragó en seco y se ajustó el cuello de su camisa. No le agradaba del todo ser el centro de atención de los medios, pero en retrospectiva, fue ingenuo al no pensar en ello. Después de todo, era natural que un héroe sin licencia que acababa de aparecer en escena de la nada y acabó con una infame banda de criminales sería tema de mucha especulación.

Los dos continuaron con su caminata hacia la escuela, y el más joven de los dos seguía pensando profundamente en su predicamento. Mientras caminaban, Gohan percibió un zumbido en la atmósfera, su corazón se aceleró al ir escuchando piezas de las conversaciones de la gente.

\- Justo lo que este mundo necesita. – comentó una mujer.

\- Un poco de aire fresco. – dijo otra.

\- Una buena manera de ponerle fin a la monotonía de la vida. – agregó un hombre de aspecto educado.

\- Quizás con esto el resto de los héroes profesionales decidan mover más el trasero, lo necesitan.

\- Me pregunto, ¿ya le habrá llegado un rival a hacerle competencia a All Might?

\- ¡No puedo esperar a saber más!

\- ¿Crees que el héroe dorado aparezca de nuevo, cariño?

\- ¡Los rayos láser son geniales!

Los halagos seguían saliendo a chorros, para asombro de Gohan; la gente parecía genuinamente emocionada ante el prospecto de un nuevo héroe en el vecindario. Por más que lo intentara, no podía evitar curvar los labios ligeramente ante la admiración. Aunque odiaba ser el centro de atención, se sentía grandioso que la gente apreciara sus buenas acciones en vez de reprimirlo por violar la ley.

Pasando al lado de un caballero muy alto que llevaba un periódico en mano, alcanzó a vislumbrar ligeramente el titular de primera plana, el cual decía: _"¡Nuevo vigilante aparece! ¿Quién es la Mancha Dorada?"_. Se quedó pálido al ver el nombre.

\- "¿La Mancha Dorada? ¿Así es como me están llamando? Eso suena poco original." – pensó antes de volver su atención a la otra parte del encabezado. – "Vigilante, ¿eh?"

No era un título que le gustase particularmente, pues honestamente no era su intención irrespetar a la policía y a los héroes profesionales cuyo trabajo era ayudar a la gente. Pero si esa era la ruta que tenía que tomar para poner a buen uso sus poderes, la aceptaría. Aunque su madre no necesariamente lo aprobaría, tenía la certeza de que el señor Piccoro y su padre le darían su bendición. Ellos querrían que él sacara lo mejor de una mala situación y que usara sus dones para ayudar a quienes lo necesitaran.

El pensamiento le hizo sonreír, pero también afirmó su decisión. Si la habilidad de ese sujeto Crocodile para absorber la humedad de los cuerpos era un indicio, este mundo sería increíblemente peligroso, y los villanos que andaban sueltos en él no eran para tomar a la ligera. Si en verdad quería encontrar una forma de volver a casa mientras fuese un héroe al cual la gente pudiera admirar, no podía permitirse que lo atraparan con la guardia baja como en ese momento nunca más.

\- ¡Bien, aquí estamos!

Al sonido de la voz del Doctor Shuzenji, Gohan fijó la mirada en el edificio que tenía frente a él, y no pudo evitar arrugar la nariz ante lo que vio. De todo lo que esperaba de una escuela pública, ciertamente no se imaginó que sería tan… deprimente.

La escuela donde asistiría era una estructura plana de múltiples pisos en forma de un rectángulo gigantesco. Había ventanas a los lados del edificio grisáceo de manera ordenada, haciéndolo ver como una especie de establecimiento distópico que tendría un impacto negativo en la moral de los estudiantes. Al pie de la escuela se podían ver unas canchas de basquetbol y un campo de fútbol, pero la brutal arquitectura del edificio encima de ellos no inspiraba mucha confianza.

\- Es… algo. – dijo Gohan mirando al Doctor Shuzenji con una sonrisa temblorosa.

\- Si, sé que no es lo más bonito que hay allá afuera, pero hace bien su trabajo. – respondió el doctor, aunque con algo de incertidumbre en su voz.

Gohan le dio al hombre una mirada vacía, pero rápidamente se relajó y suspiró. A pesar de no sentirse muy entusiasmado ahora mismo, no sería lo correcto quejarse. Ya le habían dado una casa donde vivir encima de recibir educación gratuita, y honestamente eso era mucho más de lo que esperaba. Su madre siempre le había enseñado a ser agradecido y respetuoso siempre que la situación lo ameritara. Con eso en mente, le sonrió cálida y genuinamente al doctor.

\- Estoy seguro de ello. Estoy ansioso por empezar.

El Doctor Shuzenji sonrió, y colocando la mano en su hombro, lo guio hasta las puertas dobles corredizas en frente del edificio. Luego de poner un pie adentro, se encontraron frente a un corredor largo y amplio con piso color de vómito y paredes de un amarillo simplón. Había filas de casilleros oxidados en las paredes, separadas por las puertas que llevaban a los salones de clase, y una que otra escalera. Gohan siguió a su guía por el pasillo y luego por unas escaleras, hasta llegar ante la puerta de la oficina del director.

\- ¿Estás listo? – preguntó el Doctor Shuzenji, con la mano en la cerradura. Tratando de quitarse del medio los nervios que sentía, Gohan afirmó con la cabeza. Dándole al chico una pequeña sonrisa, el doctor abrió la puerta y ambos ingresaron.

Siguiéndolo, lo primero que Gohan vio al entrar fue a un hombre calvo y con sobrepeso vestido de traje, sentado tras un escritorio con un desorden de papeles, carpetas y una computadora. Del otro lado del escritorio había cuatro sillas, una de las cuales estaba ocupada por un chico fornido con labios enormes y cabello castaño picudo, que llevaba puesto un uniforme gris muy simple. Al sonido de la puerta abriéndose, los dos ocupantes desviaron su atención hacia Gohan y el doctor, y el hombre gordo sonrió.

\- ¡Ahh, Doctor Shuzenji! ¡Qué bueno verlo de nuevo, mi viejo amigo! – exclamó mientras se ponía de pie y hacía una reverencia. Luego se volvió hacia Gohan y sonrió todavía más. – ¡Y tú debes ser nuestro nuevo estudiante, Son Gohan! ¡Bienvenido! ¡Soy Tsuda Ken, el director de esta institución!

\- Es un placer conocerlo, señor. – replicó Gohan, también haciendo una reverencia.

\- ¿Un chico con modales? – La sonrisa del Director Tsuda se tornó aún más grande. – ¡Qué refrescante!

A Gohan ese comentario se le hizo ligeramente ominoso, pero aun así se las arregló para sonreír. El entusiasmo del director parecía contagioso; no le sorprendía que el hombre fuese amigo del Doctor Shuzenji, que también era un hombre bastante alegre. El director luego se volvió hacia el otro chico en la sala.

\- Él es Satou Rikido, uno de tus futuros compañeros de clase. Él te mostrará la escuela mientras el Doctor Shuzenji y yo finalizamos tu transferencia.

\- O-oh. Muchas gracias por eso. – tartamudeó Gohan, algo sorprendido. No esperaba que intentaran acomodarse tanto a él.

Satou simplemente asintió y se puso de pie, indicándole a Gohan que lo acompañara fuera de la oficina. Con una última reverencia al Doctor Shuzenji y al Director Tsuda, el chico Son hizo lo que le dijeron.

\- Así que, te llamas Son Gohan, ¿eh? – preguntó Satou mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

\- Eh, sí. – respondió Gohan, todavía inseguro de qué pensar del otro chico.

\- Un nombre interesante. – replicó Satou. Los dos continuaron caminando en silencio unos pocos momentos, hasta que Gohan decidió romperlo.

\- Gracias por enseñarme el lugar. Lamento causarte molestias con esto.

\- No hay problema. – Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Satou. – Gracias tú por darme una razón para salirme de clases.

Gohan se rio ligeramente al oír eso, y de pronto empezó a sentirse más cómodo para hablar.

\- Y bien… ah… es una escuela interesante. – comentó. Satou resopló burlonamente.

\- ¿Interesante? Yo nunca lo he pensado de esa forma. Solo estoy esperando a salir de este basurero para poder asistir a la U.A.

\- ¿La U.A.? – repitió Gohan.

\- Sí, la U.A. Ya sabes, la mejor escuela para héroes en todo el país.

\- ¡Oh, genial! – Gohan abrió los ojos. – ¿Así que tú también quieres ser un héroe profesional?

\- ¡Pues claro! – dijo Satou con mucha confianza, flexionando el brazo y golpeándose el bíceps. – Ese ha sido mi sueño desde que era niño. – Luego miró a Gohan de arriba abajo y arqueó una ceja. – Tú también te ves bastante fuerte, Son. ¿Cuál es tu Quirk?

Gohan se sonrojó un poco ante los halagos y se rascó detrás de la cabeza.

\- Puedo manipular la energía de mi cuerpo para hacer cosas como incrementar mi fuerza, lanzar rayos y volar. – respondió. Satou silbó, claramente impresionado.

\- Diablos, suena a que son poderes geniales. Sí, puedo ver por qué quieres ser un héroe. Mi Quirk me permite incrementar mi fuerza al consumir azúcar; entre más consumo, más fuerte me vuelvo. Es una de las razones por las que me gusta preparar pasteles.

En contra de su voluntad, el estómago de Gohan retumbó furiosamente, haciendo eco por todo el corredor de la escuela como un terremoto. Sus mejillas adoptaron un profundo tono carmesí y desvió la mirada con algo de vergüenza.

\- P-perdón por eso. Hoy no pude desayunar mucho. Mi Q-Quirk consume una gran cantidad de energía, así que tengo que comer mucho. – murmuró.

Ya cansado y consciente de que la gente hiciera tanto escándalo por su apetito, Gohan había decidido tener esa explicación en la punta de la lengua. No sabía exactamente cómo funcionaba su fisiología de saiyajin (y con toda certeza no quería preguntarle a Vegeta al respecto) pero parecía la explicación más legítima, así que le serviría. Satou, por su parte, simplemente se rio.

\- ¡Hombre, eso fue impresionante! ¡Tu estómago deja en vergüenza al mío! – Al ver la expresión desvergonzada de Gohan, sonrió mostrando todos los dientes. – Ya en serio, si alguna vez tienes antojo de azúcar, avísame y hornearé un pastel o dos. Será buena práctica.

\- G-gracias, de verdad lo aprecio. – admitió Gohan sinceramente, sintiendo que se le iba el rubor de la cara. Y como si estuviese de acuerdo con él, su estómago volvió a rugir con fuerza, haciendo que el rubor volviera al instante. Satou volvió a reírse y le dio una palmada en el hombro a Gohan.

\- Son… presiento que tú y yo nos vamos a llevar muy, muy bien.

 _ **Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Bien, gente, aquí estamos otra vez. Oigan en serio, algunos favoritos y seguimientos, pero duele un poco que no haya comentarios. ¿Es mucho pedir que expresen un poco algo de apreciación? No lo digo por mí, lo digo por el creador de esta historia. Bueno, quizás solo un poco por mí, pero es solo por el esfuerzo de traducir esto. Lo que hace uno por el arte XD

En fin, comentando un poco, casi desde el inicio supe que la escena inicial tenía que ser falsa, pero la confirmación fue ver a Piccoro trayendo pastel, por más de una razón. ¿Qué opinan de la preocupación de Gohan? ¿Solo es eso o tendrá razón?

Veamos quiénes captaron la referencia con los sujetos que Gohan enfrentó. Creo que a ningún fan de los Shonen contemporáneos se le van a escapar. Y qué les parece, Gohan empieza a hacerse el héroe a mucha más temprana edad. Luego de un rescate como ese seguro que se volverá adicto. Se me hizo interesante también, ya ven que aunque Gohan en poder está muy por encima de la mayoría (posiblemente inclusive el mismo All Might), hay Quirks que no se pueden derrotar a pura fuerza bruta y que legítimamente pueden ser un peligro para él si no se cuida.

Por último, comienza a asistir a clases y hace a su primer amigo. Creo que les va a gustar como se llevan esos dos en los próximos capítulos, yo personalmente encontré su amistad bastante divertida. Como es inevitable, los dos empezarán a asistir juntos a la U.A. para convertirse en héroes profesionales, y tendrán un largo camino por recorrer.

En fin, ya es todo por ahora. Gracias a quienes siguieron o favoritearon la traducción, pero como dije antes, ¿les cuesta mucho comentar un poco? Motivar a los demás no hace daño, ¿saben?


	3. Primeros pasos

**El Símbolo de la Paz y la Justicia**

 **Escrito por TheGodfather93, traducido por Fox McCloude**

 **Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball, My Hero Academia y todos sus personajes respectivos son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y Kouhei Horikoshi. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Primeros pasos**

La campanilla sonó en la panadería de Giuseppe, y en ella entró un adolescente alto vestido de jeans, zapatos deportivos y una camiseta naranja sencilla. Al poner un pie en el edificio, el adolescente recibió una ráfaga del aire acondicionado que le sacudió su pelo de punta como si fuera hierba, y movió el mechón solitario que colgaba en su frente de lado a lado.

Sin prestarle atención al aire acondicionado, el adolescente caminó por los anaqueles del local de una manera muy familiar, colocando toda clase de panes y bocadillos en una bandeja. Una vez que amasó una buena cantidad de comida, se acercó al mostrador y la colocó frente a la registradora. El hombre regordete detrás del mostrador se frotó su poblado bigote divertido y empezó a echar la comida en una bolsa de plástico.

\- Veo que tu apetito sigue tan monstruoso como siempre, Gohan. – dijo con una gran sonrisa. Gohan sintió que sus mejillas enrojecían por el comentario mientras se rascaba detrás de la cabeza.

\- Ya sabe cómo es, señor Giuseppe. Tengo que mantener mi fuerza.

\- Como todo joven en pleno crecimiento. – exclamó Giuseppe, sonriéndole a su cliente. – Pero suficiente de eso. ¿Cómo ha estado mi cliente favorito? ¿Ya empezaste la preparatoria?

\- Todavía no. – replicó Gohan, negando con la cabeza. – Hace unos días tomé la porción escrita del examen de admisión, pero todavía tengo que aprobar el examen práctico mañana para que me acepten en la U.A.

Giuseppe silbó, impresionado. – Esa es una meta muy grande para fijarte, Gohan. Pero si alguien puede alcanzarla, ese eres tú. – Miró distraídamente hacia el espacio. – Tal vez si hubiera venido antes a este país, podría haber asistido a la U.A. en vez de quedarme en este viejo lugar.

Gohan frunció el cejo, sintiendo que la atmósfera a su alrededor se tornaba algo amarga. – Cielos, señor Giuseppe, no sé qué decir…

Y entonces, para sorpresa del chico, Giuseppe estalló en carcajadas.

\- ¡Solo bromeaba, Gohan! Yo no tengo interés en ser un héroe. – dijo mientras palpaba el horno gigante detrás de él. – Ya estoy viviendo mi sueño de ser panadero, tal como mi padre antes de mí, y su padre antes de él, y su padre antes de él…

Gohan se echó a reír mientras Giuseppe soltaba su perorata sobre la historia de su familia. Desde que comenzó en la escuela, se había vuelto un cliente frecuente en la panadería de Giuseppe, ya que estaba bastante cerca de su apartamento. Con el tiempo, había llegado a conocer al alegre dueño italiano, y se habían hecho buenos amigos. Giuseppe siempre estuvo dándole apoyo a Gohan con sus sueños, y siempre era agradable tenerlo cerca. Cierto, quizás en parte fuera también porque Gohan era una buena fuente de ingresos para el panadero, pero eso no quitaba que fuese un buen hombre.

\- … hasta la época del renacimiento, cuando él fue el panadero personal de Leonardo da Vinci. ¿Puedes creerlo? – concluyó finalmente Giuseppe, mirando expectante al muchacho.

\- Con lo entusiasmado que lo dice, pues sí se lo creo. – respondió Gohan con su amabilidad tradicional, sacándole una carcajada al panadero.

\- Sabía que había una razón por la que me caíste bien, Gohan. – comentó Giuseppe alegremente, pasándole al chico tres bolsas plásticas con todo el pan que había comprado. Gohan las tomó y se inclinó respetuosamente para despedirse.

\- Gracias. Nos vemos después, señor Giuseppe.

El panadero se despidió de su cliente, y este abandonó el edificio. Luego de respirar una bocanada de aire fresco, Gohan ya estaba listo para irse a casa, hasta que una ligera conmoción en la distancia capturó su atención. Frunciendo el cejo, procedió a correr por la acera hacia la fuente del ruido, llegando hasta un callejón junto un teatro no muy lejos de allí. Al ver lo que causaba el alboroto, sus ojos se cerraron peligrosamente en rendijas.

Un sujeto de aspecto desaliñado amenazaba a una familia de tres miembros vestida elegantemente con una pistola. La mujer frenéticamente trataba de soltarse un collar de perlas del cuello, mientras su esposo se ponía enfrente de ella de manera protectora, levantando las manos en un gesto de pacificación. Detrás de él, el joven hijo se sentía aterrado y dejaba salir lágrimas de horror.

Gohan suspiró y dejó sus bolsas en el camino, mirando de izquierda a derecha para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie cerca. Tras confirmar que no había moros en la costa, se transformó en Super Saiyajin y desapareció de la vista en el momento en que sonó el disparo.

Con el mundo a su alrededor moviéndose en cámara super lenta, Gohan avanzó rápidamente hacia la escena del crimen, donde vio una bala volando hacia el marido. Manteniendo la cabeza fría, se puso frente al proyectil y lo desvió hacia un lado. Luego se plantó frente al asaltante armado, le sacó el arma de las manos de un golpe, y le dio un toque en el pecho con el meñique.

Luego de chequear de nuevo para asegurarse de que nadie más hubiera resultado herido, Gohan soltó un suspiro de alivio y desapareció del callejón, reapareciendo del lado de la calle donde había dejado su comida. Su cabello volvió a tornarse negro y el mundo volvió a moverse a velocidad normal.

Como si hubiesen movido un interruptor, el criminal salió volando varios metros antes de estrellarse contra el suelo, y cayó inconsciente. Al mismo tiempo, la pistola que llevaba se hizo pedazos, y la bala desviada se enterró sin causar daños en una de las paredes de un edificio.

Antes de que la familia rescatada pudiera procesar lo sucedido, Gohan ya iba camino a su casa tranquilamente, con un muffin a medio comer en la mano. La comida siempre sabía mejor luego de una acción heroica.

* * *

 **(-0-)**

* * *

Luego de llegar a su apartamento, Gohan dejó la bolsa con el pan que quedaba en la mesa de la cocina y se dejó caer en su cama. Luego se puso las manos por detrás de su cabeza mientras miraba pensativo hacia el cielo.

Aunque él nunca había sido del tipo que le gustaba alardear, Gohan tenía confianza en su fuerza e intelecto, y sin duda esperaba pasar el examen de admisión de la U.A. sin importar lo que fuera. Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentir una ligera punzada de nervios ante el pensamiento de no saber qué esperarse. La U.A. después de todo tenía unos estándares increíblemente altos, y solo ingresaba uno de cada trescientos estudiantes que aplicaban cada año. Eran unas estadísticas verdaderamente brutales, y había visto de primera mano lo decepcionados que se sentían los otros chicos de su escuela cuando fallaron en ser admitidos en la U.A.

Gohan suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, esperando sacarse esos pensamientos molestos de la mente. Pensar en cosas negativas antes de un examen tan importante no le haría ningún bien. Tenía que tener su mente clara.

Afortunadamente, vio su uniforme escolar por la esquina del ojo, el traje gris que colgaba del perchero en su guardarropa, y una sonrisa de satisfacción se formó en sus labios al verlo. Pese a tener un comienzo algo difícil, su tiempo en la escuela pública había sido mayormente placentero. También resultó bastante tranquilo y poco aventurero, lo cual le pareció un buen cambio.

En su primer día de clases en la primaria, unos cuantos abusones trataron de arrinconarlo, pero este les respondió a sus amenazas con una cortés indiferencia. Aunque tal vez podrían intimidar a sus otros compañeros, para él no se comparaban con algunos de los monstruosos villanos que había enfrentado en su tiempo, al ser estos verdaderas encarnaciones vivas del terror. Afortunadamente, los abusones tomaron su indiferencia despreocupada como una señal de que no era alguien con quien pudieran meterse y lo dejaron en paz. Por supuesto, aquel incidente en clase de gimnasia, cuando accidentalmente arrojó el balón atravesando una pared de ladrillos, también podría haber influido en ello.

Tratándose de su educación, Gohan era un perfeccionista silencioso, quedando siempre de primero en todas sus clases con una facilidad consumada. Resultó ser que toda la educación en casa de su madre lo había preparado de manera más que adecuada para los rigores de una escuela pública, y por eso se sentía agradecido. Si bien admiraba la fuerza, el coraje y la compasión de su padre, Son Goku no era exactamente el erudito más brillante.

Aparte de eso, Gohan pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo a solas, fuera de asociarse únicamente con Satou Rikido, a quien había llegado a considerar su mejor amigo. Los dos chicos se entendieron a la perfección apenas se conocieron, compartiendo un gusto por la comida y un interés por volverse héroes. Satou incluso cumplió su promesa de hornearle pasteles a Gohan, lo cual lo catapultó rápidamente a su lista de personas favoritas. Su amistad se mantuvo fuerte durante la primaria y la secundaria, donde se prometieron uno al otro que entrarían a la U.A. juntos.

El repentino zumbido de su teléfono alertó a Gohan de que acababa de recibir una notificación, así que sacó el dispositivo electrónico y revisó la pantalla bloqueada. Era una alerta de una de sus apps de noticias que había descargado, avisándole que un nuevo artículo había sido publicado. Sus ojos se entrecerraron al ver el título.

\- Mancha Dorada ataca de nuevo, familia adinerada salvada de un asalto. – leyó para sí mismo antes de clickear en el artículo y empezar a leerlo.

Un ceño fruncido se apoderó de su rostro cuando llegó al final. Aunque el artículo hizo destacar su heroísmo, no lo pintaba exactamente bajo una luz positiva. Un suspiro escapó de su boca mientras guardaba su teléfono y se recostaba en el colchón. Aunque estaba acostumbrado a ese trato, no significaba que le gustase para nada.

Aunque el público en general se ponía firmemente de su lado desde que empezó a operar en secreto como la Mancha Dorada hacía varios años, los medios nunca lo apoyaban del todo, Para ellos, no era más que un sujeto en busca de atención, un provocador. Alguien que jalaba los hilos de las personas como marionetas mientras se ocultaba en las sombras, planeando sus maquinaciones.

Claro que todo era difamación. Gohan nunca había tenido motivos ocultos para sus acciones. La única razón por la cual se convirtió en un vigilante en primer lugar fue para sortear la ley sobre el uso ilegal de Quirks sin licencia en público. Aunque él definitivamente entendía por qué esa ley era necesaria, no podía quedarse sentado viendo cómo había personas en peligro si tenía los medios para hacer algo al respecto. Eso simplemente no estaba en su naturaleza. Por suerte, nadie había llegado ni de cerca a atraparlo en el acto, e incluso su género seguía siendo un misterio.

Siendo completamente honesto, a Gohan no le agradaba del todo ese acto de actuar en secreto. Aunque apreciaba la privacidad hasta cierto punto, otro aspecto de ser un héroe era actuar como un faro de esperanza para las masas inocentes; ser alguien a quien los niños pequeños pudieran admirar e imitar. No podía hacer eso ocultándose bajo el disfraz de un vigilante casi invisible.

Por eso era que quería asistir a la U.A. y conseguir una licencia de héroe profesional, y con eso podría luchar contra el crimen sin tener que ocultarse detrás de una máscara. Si realmente quería emular a All Might (quien era la definición ideal de lo que debería ser un héroe, en su opinión) necesitaba graduarse de lo que esencialmente era la preparatoria de los superhéroes.

Un repentino estruendo sacó a Gohan de sus pensamientos, haciendo que el joven Son suspirara de frustración. Atender a las necesidades de su estómago de saiyajin era una tarea monótona, especialmente ahora que vivía solo y no tenía acceso constante a la deliciosa cocina de su madre. Tampoco tenía el lujo de vivir rodeado de un bosque lleno de presas para cazar, como fue el caso con su padre cuando este era niño.

Gruñendo para sí mismo, Gohan se deslizó de la cama y caminó hacia la cocina, esperando que todavía quedase un pastel o dos en el refrigerador. Satou de verdad era todo un experto cuando se trataba de hacer repostería.

* * *

 **(-0-)**

* * *

Gohan despertó jadeando sin aire, con chorros de sudor bajándole como lluvia, y con las cobijas amontonadas a sus pies. Después de inhalar y exhalar profundamente para evaluar sus alrededores, miró el reloj y gruñó cuando este le reveló que apenas era pasada la medianoche. Volvió a dejarse caer en su colchón y profirió una maldición entre dientes.

\- No otra vez…

Desafortunadamente, despertarse en medio de la noche se le estaba haciendo una ocurrencia muy común, aunque bastante inconsistente, que lo había estado plagando desde que llegó a este mundo. A veces le pasaba una vez a la semana, y en otras ocasiones le ocurría cada dos meses. Lo que sí era constante, era que en siempre que se despertaba inesperadamente era a consecuencias de una pesadilla que perturbaba su sueño.

Algunas veces las pesadillas se formaban sobre ese sueño horrorífico que había tenido apenas mudarse a su apartamento, y mostraba al Goku, Milk y Piccoro criando a un niño sin rostro, sin ningún indicio de que él jamás hubiera existido. Otras veces, los sueños le mostraban a sus amigos y familia burlándose de él a sus espaldas, diciéndole palabras como "cobarde", "decepción", "bebito llorón" y "fracasado", entre otras cosas.

Las primeras veces que experimentó esos sueños le habían impactado con mucha fuerza y casi lo habían hecho romper en lágrimas, pero entre más pasaba el tiempo, más se acostumbraba a ellos y se las arreglaba para soportarlos. Durante el día, simplemente elegía enfocarse en lo que pasaba en el presente en lugar de lamentarse por el pasado. Fue un enfoque similar al que asumió cuando Piccoro lo arrojó a lo salvaje a los cuatro años, diciéndole que tenía que sobrevivir por sí solo durante seis meses.

Sacudiéndose esos pensamientos de su cabeza, Gohan fue a darse una ducha rápida, se puso ropa cálida, y salió a la azotea del edificio antes de salir a volar en el cielo nocturno. Era otra rutina que había adoptado con el tiempo para despejar su mente de las pesadillas, y al mismo tiempo eso le permitía hacer algo productivo.

En pocos minutos, Gohan había llegado a su destino y tocó tierra sobre la superficie de grava con sus pies. Respiró profundo y echó un vistazo a su alrededor con una mirada de tristeza. Esas vistas siempre resultaban trágicas a los ojos de cualquiera.

Edificios derruidos a punto de colapsar, carreteras llenas de grietas y baches que las dejaron inutilizables, y autos abandonados que se oxidaban con el tiempo fueron las primeras cosas que alcanzó a ver. Mirar más detenidamente en la ciudad dilapidada revelaba crudos grafitis entremezclados con manchas leves de sangre seca esparcidas por las paredes y callejones.

Era un oscuro y trágico recordatorio de hasta dónde podría descender la humanidad sin nadie que mantuviera la ley, y otro ejemplo del porqué el mundo necesitaba héroes.

Gohan se internó más en la ciudad abandonada, guiado únicamente por la tenue luz de la luna, y eventualmente se detuvo en el epicentro de un cráter gigantesco. Se quedó de pie mirando al frente imperturbable, preguntándose no por primera vez si estaba aferrándose como naufrago a una tabla a cualquier esperanza al venir aquí.

En los días siguientes a su llegada a este mundo, Gohan había adoptado un hábito de tratar de averiguar lo que lo trajo aquí en primer lugar. Eso involucraba navegar por el internet en busca de respuestas de cualquier tipo, y explorar el planeta buscando pistas. Al principio resultó un esfuerzo infructuoso, pero el joven Son nunca se dio por vencido, y su persistencia eventualmente lo llevó a encontrar un foro de mensajes poblado por gente que tenía una fascinación por explorar lugares aterradores o que estaban supuestamente embrujados, y grabar sus experiencias.

Uno de los miembros reveló que había escuchado una explosión en esta misma ciudad (una atracción popular para aficionados del horror) una noche muy tarde, y cuando fue a verlo unos días después, había un cráter masivo en el suelo. Extrañamente, la explosión ocurrió en el momento exacto en el cual Gohan apareció de la nada en los cielos encima de Tokio.

Gohan había experimentado suficientes ocurrencias absurdas en su mente para darse cuenta de que no podía haber sido una coincidencia. Desafortunadamente, esa fue la única pista que consiguió, y las visitas subsiguientes a este lugar no revelaron nada que valiera la pena. Cada vez que venía, se encontraba de pie en medio del cráter, mirando con anhelo hacia la distancia esperando una señal que le dijera que tenía razón.

Una señal que jamás llegó, y cada viaje infructuoso resultaba más desmoralizador que el anterior.

Aun así, Gohan seguía viniendo. A él no lo habían criado para darse por vencido, y se condenaría si empezaba ahora. Sabía que este lugar estaba conectado a su llegada de alguna manera… simplemente no sabía exactamente cómo.

En cualquier caso, no planeaba rendirse, y esperaba algún día encontrar la respuesta que buscaba a pura perseverancia. De momento, solo tenía que sacar el mejor partido de su actual predicamento.

* * *

 **(-0-)**

* * *

Gohan iba de un humor sombrío mientras bajaba por la calle de la estación de trenes a la mañana siguiente, con las manos hundidas firmemente en sus bolsillos y un cejo fruncido en su rostro. Deliberadamente evitaba hacer contacto visual con los peatones, ya que no se sentía de ánimos para atraer la atención hacia sí mismo o iniciar una conversación.

\- ¡Hey, Son! ¡Por aquí!

Al oír que llamaban su nombre, Gohan rastreó la fuente del ruido hacia un muy sonriente Satou, que lo saludaba entusiastamente con la mano. Ver a su amigo le ayudó a animarse un poco y le devolvió el saludo, aunque todavía se sentía algo deprimido.

\- Diablos, te ves terrible. – observó Satou luego de correr a acercarse al joven Son y ponerse a poca distancia de él.

\- Me siento terrible. – admitió Gohan. Satou frunció el cejo al escucharlo.

\- ¿Problemas para dormir otra vez?

\- Por desgracia. – replicó Gohan. – Creo que al final solo pude dormir unas tres horas.

\- Eso no es bueno. – Satou se mordió los labios con preocupación. – ¿Te sientes bien para el examen?

\- Creo que sí. – dijo Gohan con determinación, logrando sacar algo de firmeza en su voz. – Esperé todos estos años para entrar en la U.A., y de ninguna manera perderé esta oportunidad.

\- Qué bueno escuchar eso. – sonrió Satou. – Sabía que no te rendirías tan fácil ni tampoco me ibas a dejar sin un ayudante.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Gohan al oír ese comentario. Siempre podía contar con Satou para levantarle el ánimo con una simple broma como esa.

Cuando empezó a asistir a la escuela, le tomó algo de tiempo adaptarse a las costumbres sociales de un adolescente normal. Era lo bastante consciente de sí mismo como para admitir que ser educado en casa en una región montañosa aislada toda su vida no lo había hecho la persona más adepta a las conversaciones. Por suerte, con el tiempo y con ayuda de Satou, se acostumbró al concepto de las bromas en el patio escolar, e incluso llegó a gustarle.

Seguía sin gustarle mucho algo del crudo lenguaje que muchos de sus compañeros utilizaban de manera rutinaria, pero ya no le molestaba tanto como antes. Se rio por dentro al pensar en cómo reaccionaría su madre si se enterara de ello.

\- Oh, hey, olvidé mencionarlo. – dijo Satou, sacando de su bolsa un contenedor de plástico que hizo que a Gohan se le iluminaran los ojos. – Esta mañana estaba tan emocionado que preparé comida de más. ¿Tienes hambre?

El rugido de su estómago respondió la pregunta por él, y Satou soltó una carcajada atronadora mientras que Gohan simplemente se rascó detrás de la cabeza y evitó su mirada. Estaba tan cansado cuando despertó temprano esta mañana que terminó haciendo un desayuno muy ligero, y ahora el letargo acababa de volver para morderlo en el trasero.

Los dos amigos charlaron animadamente mientras continuaban caminando hacia la U.A., y Gohan se empachaba un puñado de muffins de moras azules por el camino. Al llegar a su destino, el dúo se detuvo en seco y se quedó viendo la imponente institución, ambos totalmente maravillados.

\- Sabes, he visto este lugar en televisión muchas veces, pero no se compara con estar aquí en persona. – declaró Satou casi sin aliento.

\- Entiendo a lo que te refieres. – agregó Gohan, igual de hipnotizado. – Nuestra escuela parece un basurero en comparación.

\- Nuestra escuela ES un basurero en comparación. – lo corrigió Satou, sacándole unas carcajadas al otro muchacho.

El edificio principal de la U.A. estaba diseñado para parecerse a la letra "H", y sus extremos estaban totalmente cubiertos de ventanas, lo que le daba un aspecto bastante pulcro y moderno. Precediendo a las tres puertas enmarcadas en la base del edificio había unas escaleras de mármol, que a su vez eran precedidas por un sendero amplio de ladrillos color naranja. Unas extrañas pero imponentes estatuas flanqueaban el camino, mientras que una fila de arcos blancos de bloques con forma de U descansaba encima de este, agregando al esplendor del lugar.

El césped que enmarcaba el camino, y por extensión el edificio de la U.A., estaba cortado impecablemente y brillaba de un vibrante color verde. Había también majestuosos árboles de diferentes formas y tamaños creciendo por todo el césped, lo que en conjunto creaba un ambiente placentero que se mantenía contenido en los terrenos de la escuela con una sólida pared de concreto del mismo color de los arcos.

Muchos estudiantes de edades similares a ellos llenaban el camino, muchos de los cuales estaban mostrando tics nerviosos al aproximarse a las imponentes puertas de entrada. Mientras un curioso Satou observaba el escenario a su alrededor, Gohan no pudo evitar tomar nota de la cantidad de uniformes escolares que veía por todos lados.

\- Veo que hay gente de Correli, Endoru, Rodia, Mandaluru… hasta hay un estudiante de la Secundaria Soumei. ¡Esa es una de las escuelas privadas más prestigiosas de todo el país! – exclamó con un ligero deje de intriga. – Wow. Sabía que la U.A. era popular, pero nunca creí que habría tanta gente aplicando para entrar.

Satou resopló divertido. – No me sorprende que sepas quién viene de dónde, Son. A veces eres un verdadero nerd. – se burló, puntuando su broma con un ligero codazo, que Gohan esquivó por instinto, haciendo que el adolescente de labios enormes se riera. – Pero tienes razón; hay mucha competencia aquí. Y sus uniformes se ven mucho mejores que los nuestros. Esperemos que eso no juegue en nuestra contra.

Gohan miró las ropas que llevaba. Su uniforme escolar y el de Satou consistían en unos pantalones grises, una camiseta blanca simple, una chaqueta marrón y una corbata color mostaza. No era la ropa más estéticamente atractiva del mundo, pero a él nunca le importó demasiado la apariencia, lo cual Satou achacaba era por su horrendo sentido de la moda. Gohan estaba vehementemente en desacuerdo, pero no creía que valiera las molestias discutir al respecto. Aun así, incapaz de dejar pasar la oportunidad de ganarle una a su amigo, Gohan se volteó hacia él y levantó una ceja.

\- Satou, creo que deberías preocuparte más por todo el azúcar que has ingerido, y si tendrás la fortaleza mental para no desmayarte durante el examen. – le replicó en tono de broma, haciendo que el chico más alto se enfurruñara. – Ahora vamos, no quiero que lleguemos tarde.

Los dos siguieron al resto de la multitud hacia la escuela, y luego hasta un enorme auditorio lo bastante grande para albergar cómodamente a todos los aspirantes. Los dos tomaron asiento en la última fila y esperaron a que la sala se llenara, lo cual tardó varios minutos.

De pronto, las luces se apagaron, dejando a todo mundo a oscuras. Murmullos de confusión reverberaron por todo el auditorio, hasta que uno de los reflectores se encendió solo y proyectó una luz brillante sobre el centro del escenario. Varios otros pronto lo siguieron, iluminando el escenario por completo y revelando a un hombre alto de pie sobre un pequeño podio, posando extravagantemente para la multitud. Detrás de él, al otro extremo del auditorio, había un monitor gigantesco que proyectaba un símbolo destellante de la U.A. para toda la audiencia.

El atuendo del hombre, incluyendo una chaqueta de cuero negro, pantalones y botas a juego le hacía ver como un rockero, y la imagen solo era complementada por los clavos de metal que adornaban su collar y su cinturón. Un par de gafas de sol naranjas cubrían sus ojos y su cabello rubio en punta se elevaba hacia arriba como una torre. En sus manos llevaba guantes sin dedos negros, y un fino bigote enmarcaba su sonrisa tonta.

Gohan rápidamente reconoció al hombre como Present Mic, un héroe profesional que también trabajaba como locutor de radio. Se interesó particularmente en ese alegre héroe debido a que su cabello le recordaba un poco al de un Super Saiyajin, y eso le parecía divertido.

\- ¡Para todos ustedes aspirantes que están sintonizando, bienvenidos a mi show de hoy! – exclamó Present Mic con entusiasmo, con la voz amplificada por el enorme altavoz que colgaba de su cuello. – ¡Todo mundo diga "HEY"!

Seguida su exuberante presentación, ahuecó la mano en una oreja hacia sus escuchas como si esperase una respuesta, pero la única que obtuvo fue un completo silencio de parte de todos. Aunque si esto molestó a Present Mic, no lo demostró, y en vez de eso simplemente se encogió de hombros, resignado ante sus observadores.

\- Qué respuesta tan refinada. ¡Entonces ahora les voy a presentar el resumen del examen práctico! – Levantó la mano derecha como si estuviese a punto de soltar un micrófono y su sonrisa se agrandó. – ¡¿Están listos?! ¡YEAH!

De nuevo, el público respondió con silencio, y Gohan de pronto sintió algo de pena por Present Mic. De todas maneras, el héroe profesional no dejó que esto le afectara y prosiguió con su explicación.

\- ¡Como decían los requisitos para la aplicación, ustedes mis oyentes tendrán diez minutos en una simulación de batalla urbana después de esto! – comenzó a explicar, mientras un diagrama aparecía en el monitor detrás de él, mostrando siete bloques marcados de la A a la G. – Pueden traer lo que quieran con ustedes. Después de la presentación, se dirigirán al centro de batalla especificado, ¡¿okay?!

Hubo otra ronda de silencio, así que Gohan se tomó su tiempo de examinar el boleto de examen que le asignaron antes de entrar, el cual revelaba que había sido asignado al Centro de Batalla A.

\- Parece que no dejarán que gente de la misma escuela vaya a la misma área del examen. – observó Satou, mirando el boleto de Gohan. – Yo voy al Centro de Batalla C.

Gohan se sintió un poco decepcionado por ese hecho, pero rápidamente aceptó la estipulación. Después de todo, no sería una evaluación muy justa de habilidad individual si se les permitía hacer equipo con un amigo. Mordiéndose el labio, miró en la dirección de Satou.

\- En ese caso, más te vale no decepcionarme.

\- Estaba por decirte lo mismo, Son. – se burló Satou, con una ligera sonrisa formándose en su rostro.

\- Habrá tres tipos diferentes de villanos falsos estacionados en cada centro de batalla. – continuó Present Mic, interrumpiendo a los chicos. Tres siluetas negras pero familiares aparecieron en el monitor, numeradas del 1 al 3, rodeando un pequeño modelo de una ciudad. – Ganarán puntos por cada uno de ellos basándose en su nivel de dificultad. Su meta, mis queridos oyentes, es usar sus Quirks para ganar puntos neutralizando a los falsos villanos.

Mientras Present Mic hablaba, la imagen del monitor cambió para mostrar a Super Mario (a quien Gohan reconoció de sus frecuentes visitas al arcade) caminando y saltándoles encima a los villanos falsos antes mostrados.

\- ¡Por supuesto, atacar a otros aspirantes y/o realizar cualquier otra acción no-heroica está prohibido! – les advirtió Present Mic, señalando con un dedo a la audiencia y moviéndolo como si estuviera regañando a un niño pequeño.

\- ¿Puedo hacer una pregunta? – inquirió una voz que sonaba severa, perteneciente a un chico que se había puesto de pie y alzado la malo. Su uniforme color beige reveló que se trataba del estudiante de la Secundaria Soumei que Gohan había visto antes.

\- ¡Okay! – replicó Present Mic, y un reflector se iluminó sobre el chico, a quien Gohan pudo verle que era bastante alto y razonablemente musculoso. Tenía el pelo azul oscuro bien peinado y llevaba un par de gafas rectangulares de medio marco los cuales, combinados con su semblante, le daban la apariencia de un disciplinario.

\- En el panfleto mencionan que hay cuatro tipos de villanos. – declaró firmemente, por lo cual Gohan echó un vistazo a la hoja de papel sobre su escritorio. – Si es un error de imprenta, entonces la U.A., la más prominente escuela de todo Japón, debería sentirse avergonzada de semejante error. Nosotros los aspirantes estamos aquí porque deseamos convertirnos en héroes ejemplares.

Mientras hablaba, movía las manos casi como si fuera un robot, dándole cierto énfasis a sus palabras. Luego señaló hacia otra sección de la audiencia y miró severamente en esa dirección.

\- ¡Y además de eso, tú el de allá, de pelos encrespados! ¡Has estado murmurando todo este rato! ¡Resulta distractor! ¡Si crees que viniste por un viaje de placer, deberías marcharte inmediatamente!

Gohan alcanzó a oír un "lo siento" ahogado mientras unas pocas risitas por lo bajo se soltaban entre la audiencia, haciéndolo fruncir el cejo ligeramente. Aunque respetaba la motivación del chico de gafas, podría haber hecho su pregunta de una manera más educada, y ciertamente no era necesario humillar al otro estudiante en el proceso. Aún si todos estaban técnicamente compitiendo entre ellos, todavía estaban aprendiendo para ser héroes.

\- Okay, okay, aspirante número 7111. – dijo Present Mic tratando de calmar el revuelo, atrayendo la atención de todos otra vez. – ¡Gracias por el grandioso mensaje! ¡Pero lo que pasa es que el cuarto villano falso les da cero puntos! ¡Es más bien un obstáculo! ¿Todos aquí han jugado Super Mario Bros?

Ante la mención del videojuego retro, una cuarta silueta apareció en el monitor, solo que esta vez era de tamaño colosal. Al llegar hasta ella, la figura de Mario echó a correr en la dirección contraria.

\- ¡Es como un Thwomp! – continuó Present Mic. – ¡Solo hay uno en cada sitio! ¡Un obstáculo que aplastará al que se le acerque!

\- Es decir que es un obstáculo que hay que evitar. – dijo el estudiante de Soumei, inclinándose profundamente. – ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Por favor disculpe la interrupción! – Y en cuanto se sentó, el reflector sobre él se apagó.

\- Todo este examen es básicamente como un videojuego. – murmuró Satou, frotándose el mentón. – Eso es genial.

\- Sí… genial. – añadió Gohan en un tono más calmado, captando la atención de su amigo. – Nota que Present Mic nunca dijo explícitamente que TENEMOS por fuerza que evitar al cuarto villano. Solo implica que deberíamos hacerlo.

Satou se rio ligeramente. – Bueno, si el cuarto villano es como en los videojuegos, cualquiera que lo ataque debe tener rocas en el cerebro. – Ante la falta de respuesta de Gohan, el chico de labios enormes levantó divertido una ceja. – No estarás considerando atacar a esta cosa, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Qué? – Ese comentario atrapó a Gohan con la guardia baja, que de inmediato empezó a tartamudear. – ¡No, por supuesto que no! Prefiero evitar la atención, muchas gracias. Solo espero que no haya nadie lo bastante cabeza dura como para atreverse a hacer esa locura.

\- Finalmente, les daré a mis escuchas un pequeño regalo, ¡el lema de nuestra escuela! – explicó Present Mic sabiamente, abriendo las manos para dirigirse a toda la audiencia. – El héroe Napoleón Bonaparte una vez dijo "un verdadero héroe es aquel que se sobrepone a los infortunios de la vida". ¡Superen los límites! ¡Plus Ultra! – Y con eso, las dos palabras aparecieron en la pantalla detrás de él en colores muy brillantes. – ¡Ahora, todo mundo, buena suerte sufriendo! – agregó el héroe profesional como comentario adicional de preocupación.

* * *

 **(-0-)**

* * *

Mientras esperaba fuera de la gigantesca puerta de acero que llevaba a su centro de batalla, Gohan se mantuvo ocupado estirándose las articulaciones. Al tiempo que se bajaba cerca del suelo estirándose las pantorrillas, se tomó el tiempo para observar a su competencia. Una de las cosas que Piccoro le había enseñado era a estar siempre atento a su entorno, y si era posible, siempre aproximarse a la batalla con un plan a la mano.

Sus ojos negros observaron la enorme multitud de aspirantes a su alrededor, y se detuvieron en un chico musculoso con el pelo de punta rubio, vestido con pantalones cortos bombachos y una camiseta negra, que andaba moviendo los pies con irritación y murmurando cosas ininteligibles entre dientes. Abría y cerraba los puños constantemente, y Gohan podría haber jurado que oía un ligero traqueteo proveniente de ellos.

Y como si hubiera notado que un par de ojos desconocidos lo miraban, el chico volteó la cabeza en la dirección de Gohan, y su ya de por sí amenazadora mirada se volvió todavía más dura.

\- ¿Qué mierdas me estás viendo, aspirante a profesor de gimnasia? – le escupió con veneno en la voz. Gohan se sorprendió tanto por el insulto que casi se fue de espaldas, pero mantuvo la compostura y se levantó de un salto para devolverle la mirada al chico enojado.

\- ¿Discúlpame?

\- ¡Ya me escuchaste, maldito nerd! – le dijo el rubio prácticamente gritando. – No sé a qué juegas con esa ropa de retrasado, pero si crees que me vas a llevar de la mano como entrenador en el examen, ¡por mí puedes irte al infierno! ¡No necesito tu maldita ayuda!

Gohan frunció el cejo y miró su chándal verde, y luego puso los ojos en rendijas al ver al chico furioso. Podía aceptar que Satou se burlara de su ropa porque sabía que su amigo simplemente bromeaba (mayormente) pero no le gustaba que gente desconocida lo hiciera.

\- Eso no era necesario, y ese lenguaje tan crudo tuyo tampoco lo era. – replicó con firmeza. – Vine aquí a tomar el examen práctico, igual que tú.

\- ¿En serio? – resopló el rubio burlonamente. – Podrías haberme engañado. Bueno, tengo un pequeño consejo de amigo para ti. – Su cara violenta y enfurruñada se tornó en una sonrisa sedienta de sangre. – ¡A no ser que quieras que haga volar tu trasero de mierda, mantente fuera de mi camino! ¡Y si tanto te gusta mirarme, sácame una foto! ¡Eso te durará más, maldito mirón!

Gohan frunció el cejo todavía más mientras el chico de temperamento volátil se daba la vuelta, ignorando las miradas estupefactas de los estudiantes que habían visto el espectáculo, eligiendo, tratar de comprender lo que acababa de suceder. Quienquiera que fuese ese sujeto tenía un severo problema de actitud. Su tono agresivo le recordó parcialmente a Vegeta, pero esa forma tan cruda de expresarse era algo que incluso el príncipe saiyajin jamás se atrevería a emplear. ¿Cómo rayos alguien como él podría encajar para convertirse en un héroe? Era totalmente desconcertante.

Pero antes de poder seguir pensando en esto, la voz atronadora de Present Mic resonó desde lo alto de una torre.

\- ¡Okay, comiencen!

Las puertas se abrieron, y con ello Gohan y el rubio de temperamento volátil salieron corriendo dejando atrás a la multitud, que se quedó inmóvil. Present Mic se dirigió de nuevo a los aspirantes, pero el híbrido saiyajin no le prestó atención al héroe profesional, enfocado en adentrarse en la ciudad falsa.

Mantuvo su velocidad lo bastante baja para seguirle el paso al rubio que corría junto a él, ya que no era necesario revelar todas sus cartas de una sola vez. Sin embargo, eso solo pareció molestar al otro chico, que le echó una breve mirada fulminante a Gohan antes de alterar su camino e irse corriendo por otra calle.

Ahora que estaba solo, Gohan detuvo su carrera y escuchó a su alrededor, tratando de ubicar a cualquier villano falso. Como si el cielo le prestase atención, una pared de ladrillos fue destruida como si fuera de vidrio, y dos enormes robots verdes con arietes por brazos saltaron fuera de ella, listos para golpearlo.

Gohan por un momento se sorprendió al ver el tamaño de los robots, pero fue lo bastante ágil para saltar por encima de sus golpes, que dejaron pequeños cráteres en el camino. Una vez que se colocó encima de las monstruosidades mecánicas, estampó sus pies directo en sus cabezas, enterrando sus cuerpos en el concreto.

Al aterrizar, revisó las carcasas de los robots, y vio el número 2 pintado en sus torsos metálicos. Sonrió y asintió con aprobación. Cuatro puntos apenas al arrancar era un buen comienzo.

Para ese momento, unos cuantos otros aspirantes ya lo habían alcanzado, y miraban algo nerviosos los robots destruidos. Gohan simplemente los ignoró y continuó corriendo por el camino; si ellos iban a quedarse por allí perdiendo su tiempo, era solo su culpa.

Mientras corría, oyó un golpeteo metálico detrás de él, y al darse la vuelta vio un pequeño robot verde rodando hacia él con una sola rueda, y su ojo rojo brillando peligrosamente fijo en su dirección. Al mismo tiempo, otro robot de la misma forma saltó hacia él desde un edificio, con la intención de aplastarlo como una uva. Viendo una oportunidad para matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro, Gohan levantó sus manos y atrapó al robot que caía con facilidad. Luego lo giró como un disco y se lo arrojó al otro que venía rodando, y observó con satisfacción como las dos máquinas estallaban con la colisión.

Al mismo tiempo, varias otras explosiones resonaron por toda la ciudad, alertando a Gohan de que los demás aspirantes se habían unido a la destrucción. Una mirada rápida a su reloj le hizo ver que solamente había transcurrido un minuto. Todavía tenía tiempo de sobra.

Antes de poder continuar, el suelo debajo de él se abrió a la mitad, forzándolo a saltar fuera del camino antes de caer al abismo. Del agujero resultante salió otro robot verde que era ligeramente más grande que los de dos puntos que había destruido antes, y se veía más mortal. Además de tener una carcasa más sólida y brazos más gruesos, tenía dos torretas encima de los hombros, añadiendo más a su apariencia intimidante. La marca roja que tenía en un costado revelaba que este robot era de tres puntos. A Gohan se le parecía bastante a un mecha-tanque que había visto en un anime hacía tiempo. ¿Quizás de allí se habían inspirado sus creadores?

De repente, las torretas apuntaron en su dirección y lanzaron una ronda de cohetes teledirigidos, haciendo que Gohan levantara la ceja con curiosidad. Se esperaba objetos contundentes y balas no letales entre las armas que utilizarían los robots, pero cohetes reales eran una proposición totalmente diferente. Luego se encogió de hombros; probablemente contenían gas adormecedor o vapores para debilitar.

Con eso en mente, dio una carrera al frente esquivando los cohetes. En cuanto se puso a tiro con el robot de tres puntos, hundió su puño derecho en su torso con tanta fuerza que abrió un agujero atravesándolo de lado a lado. Sin embargo, el robot todavía no estaba fuera de comisión, y juntó las manos por encima de su cabeza para un doble golpe de martillo. No queriendo dejar que la máquina llegara a eso, Gohan hundió su otro puño en el torso, y lo rompió a la mitad como si fuera un trozo de papel. Juego de niños.

Luego de acabar con su último adversario, Gohan se dirigió a donde había la mayor conmoción, y se encontró en un espacio bastante abierto a rebosar de acción. Había restos humeantes de robots de varias formas y tamaños esparcidos por toda la carretera, mientras los aspirantes corrían de ida y vuelta a toda prisa y en pánico. Entre ellos había un chico extremadamente bajito con cabello púrpura como uvas, que corría por toda el área llorando a chorros. Mientras huía, arrojaba pequeñas bolas que se arrancaba de su cabeza contra el montón de robots que corrían tras él. Estas ralentizaban a los robots ligeramente, pero los esfuerzos por escapar del chico se volvieron inútiles cuando su pie tropezó con una grieta en el suelo y se fue de narices al pavimento. La infortunada caída les permitió a los robots que lo perseguían alcanzarlo rápidamente mientras estaba tirado, y de inmediato empezaron a rodearlo ominosamente.

Como si su cuerpo se moviera en piloto automático, Gohan desapareció de la vista y reapareció frente al aterrado chico. Plantó una mano en el suelo y giró su cuerpo como si fuera un trompo, estirando las piernas como si fueran los rotores de un helicóptero, destruyendo a todos los robots que lo rodeaban a su paso con gran facilidad. Una vez que todos quedaron hechos pedazos, Gohan volvió a incorporarse, y le extendió la mano al chico con cabello de uva.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó. El chico, que todavía sollozaba y moqueaba, le alargó una mano temblorosa y sujetó la de Gohan, que lo ayudó a ponerse de pie.

\- G-gracias. Me s-s-salvaste. – tartamudeó. Gohan le sonrió cálidamente.

\- Me alegra haber sido de ayuda. Sé que este lugar está vuelto un caos ahora mismo, pero trata de mantenerte a salvo, ¿de acuerdo?

\- E-está bien. – asintió el chico limpiándose la nariz.

\- ¡Grandioso! – exclamó Gohan con una gran sonrisa. – Tengo que irme, pero tal vez nos veamos después. ¡Buena suerte!

Despidiéndose rápidamente con la mano, gesto que el pequeño le devolvió, Gohan se dio la vuelta y se dirigió rápidamente hacia otra parte de la ciudad. Mientras corría, un ligero gesto fruncido se formó en su rostro. La dura brutalidad de los falsos villanos significaba que este examen era realmente muy peligroso de tomar, y era natural que muchos salieran heridos como resultado… y aun así, el propósito del examen era acumular tantos puntos como fuera posible neutralizando a los robots.

Ahora que lo pensaba más detenidamente, no tenía mucho sentido que el examen práctico de la U.A. de todos los lugares no tuviese un componente que involucrara salvar a las personas. Después de todo, ¿no era esa la razón de que el heroísmo se convirtiera en una profesión legítima? ¿No era la U.A. la escuela que se alzaba sobre un pedestal como el ejemplo definitivo de una institución que formaba a los futuros héroes?

Los ojos de Gohan se llenaron de determinación. Un propósito oculto en un examen aparentemente muy directo como este parecía un truco algo sucio para la prestigiosa U.A., pero definitivamente podía ver el beneficio en ello, pues era una forma muy inteligente de separar a los que querían ser verdaderos héroes de los que solo iban en busca de gloria.

Por supuesto, podría equivocarse, y esta conclusión podría ser solo el resultado de pensar demasiado las cosas… pero de alguna manera, Gohan dudaba que fuera así. Sonrió con un entusiasmo renovado: ahora tenía mayor razón para ir y ayudar a la gente.

Los siguientes minutos pasaron volando en un santiamén para Gohan, pues consistía mayormente en ir de un área a la otra, deshaciéndose de cualquier robot que se le cruzara enfrente. Por el camino, se aseguró de detenerse y verificar si había alguien que necesitaba ayuda, fuese de estar atrapado bajo los escombros, acorralado por los robots, o demasiado lastimado para moverse. Incluso se quitó la chaqueta de su chándal, entregándosela amablemente a una chica vivaz con coleta color naranja, cuya ropa había quedado hecha jirones y estaba a riesgo de dejar su cuerpo expuesto.

Ahora, vestido solo con sus pantalones verdes y una camiseta blanca, se encontró lado a lado con el rubio furioso de antes. Los dos jóvenes se miraron desafiantes uno al otro mientras se abrían paso a través de un ejército de robots con facilidad practicada, y a pesar de su naturaleza normalmente tranquila, Gohan por dentro sentía un enorme deseo por quedar mejor que este sujeto.

\- ¡Deja de robarte mis presas, maldito bastardo del Spirit Squad! – gruñó el volátil rubio mientras mandaba a volar un robot con un manotón explosivo por encima del hombro. – ¡Consigue las tuyas!

\- ¡Tal vez deberías seguir tu propio consejo, cabeza de petardo! – le espetó Gohan, partiendo a la mitad a varios robots a la vez con una devastadora patada huracán (un movimiento que había copiado del juego Street Fighter). – ¡Yo llegué primero!

El rubio maldijo entre dientes y redobló sus esfuerzos, enviando una ráfaga de enormes explosiones fuera de sus manos estiradas, y haciendo volar numerosas amenazas mecánicas. A Gohan no le caía bien el sujeto, pero tuvo que admitir que, en lo que se refería a los Quirks, se había ganado la lotería en los genes. No estaba del todo seguro de cómo funcionaba en específico, pero la habilidad de generar explosiones del cuerpo era increíblemente versátil.

Por lo mismo y por su pelo sintió que sería apropiado llamarlo "Cabeza de Petardo", un nombre que se le ocurrió en el calor del momento. Por dentro se sintió bastante orgulloso de que se le ocurriera.

De pronto un temblor sacudió el suelo, haciendo que los dos adolescentes se frenaran en seco. Se miraron a los ojos brevemente antes de darse la vuelta y empezar a ver sus alrededores inmediatos, tratando de determinar dónde había ocurrido el temblor y cuál era la causa. Otra sacudida retumbó en el suelo, y luego una tercera, y antes de darse cuenta Gohan supo que la ciudad estaba moviéndose como si ocurriera un terremoto. Varios edificios en la distancia se derrumbaron como piezas de dominó, levantando múltiples pilares de humo que contaminaron la atmósfera. Una multitud de gritos resonó por el área, mientras una silueta de proporciones gigantescas aparecía entre las nubes de humo.

Gohan y el chico explosivo permanecieron inmóviles, y observaron el humo sin signos visibles de miedo. Al hacerlo, vieron que el ser oculto daba un paso fuerte hacia adelante, volviendo a abrir la tierra una vez más y disipando el humo que nublaba su terrorífica silueta. Otra ronda de gritos comenzó a resonar por la ciudad en ruinas, esta vez más alta en volumen e intensidad.

Gohan apenas abrió los ojos de manera imperceptible, mientras el chico petardo escupió una maldición junto a él. La fuente del caos era un robot monolítico que superaba en tamaño hasta a los edificios más altos en toda el área. Rápidamente lo identificó como el robot de cero puntos del cual Present Mic les había advertido, y ahora Gohan podía ver que el gigantesco titán robótico era una amalgama abominable de los tres tipos de falsos villanos que habían enfrentado hasta ahora, y agrandado a proporciones increíbles.

\- ¡Quedan menos de dos minutos! – resonó la voz de Present Mic por los altoparlantes esparcidos por la ciudad.

Gohan calculó mentalmente con los robots que había derrotado que ya había acumulado una buena cantidad de puntos, y viendo lo que habían hecho los otros aspirantes, tenía la certeza de que sería más que suficiente para pasar el examen. A pesar de que una pequeña parte de él se preguntaba qué tan fuerte sería el titánico robot de cero puntos, sabía que no había beneficio real en atacar a esa cosa. Ahora que la mayoría de los robots de uno a tres puntos ya habían quedado destrozados, más importante sería asegurarse de que todos escaparan de la ciudad ilesos.

Con ese plan en mente, Gohan se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia donde escuchó a los estudiantes que gritaban. Sin embargo, al darse cuenta que el chico petardo no se veía por ninguna parte, se detuvo y miró en la dirección opuesta. Una sensación desagradable le llenó la boca del estómago, y su sospecha se vio confirmada cuando vio al temperamental rubio corriendo HACIA el robot de cero puntos, ignorando todo sentido de la seguridad.

\- ¡Petardo, espera! – gritó estirando el brazo, pero su advertencia no fue escuchada. En vez de eso, el rubio se propulsó en el aire usando sus manos como cohetes improvisados, volando como cohete hacia la cabeza del robot de cero puntos mientras escupía un torrente de maldiciones.

Gohan solo pudo observar con un estupor horrorizado como el asalto explosivo del chico petardo fallaba en hacerle ni un rasguño al coloso robótico, y se golpeó la frente cuando este atrapó con su tenaza al rubio y empezó a apretarlo.

\- Por supuesto, tenía que ser él. – murmuró para sí mismo sacudiendo la cabeza con resignación. – Un completo imbécil.

Gruñendo con fastidio, Gohan despegó hacia el cielo y reapareció frente al gigante en un estallido de velocidad. Con un tajo simple de la mano le cortó el brazo al robot, y rápidamente se aseguró de agarrar al chico petardo por el cuello de su camiseta, antes que el volátil adolescente se precipitara hacia el suelo. Ignorando las maldiciones que este le gritaba, Gohan golpeó con la palma abierta el pecho del robot de cero puntos y liberó una devastadora explosión de ki.

Toda la parte superior de la monstruosidad mecánica se desintegró al instante al ser golpeada el estallido invisible de ki, y el viento generado por el cataclísimico ataque hizo trizas las numerosas ventanas de los edificios que había detrás de él. Ahora que su procesador central había sido totalmente eviscerado, la parte interior del robot se volteó sobre la carretera y se desplomó con un gran estruendo.

Flotando hacia atrás para evitar los pilares de humo que se formaron, Gohan descendió hacia el suelo y soltó al chico petardo, que inmediatamente se desplomó de espaldas y no volvió a levantarse. Alarmado por la reacción, Gohan se le acercó y trató de sonreírle nervioso.

\- ¿Estás bien?

El chico petardo no le respondió a su pregunta. En vez de eso, se quedó mirando con los ojos muy abiertos en la distancia, con la boca firmemente enfurruñada. Unos segundos pasaron sin que nadie dijera nada, y el chico Son comenzó a preocuparse. Sin embargo, antes que sucediera nada más, el rubio apartó de un manotón la mano que le ofrecían y se puso de pie de un salto. Sin siquiera mirar atrás ni decirle una palabra a su rescatador, se alejó rápidamente de ahí. Sorprendido por el abrupto rechazo, Gohan retrajo la mano y se rascó detrás de la cabeza con ella.

\- Supongo que eso es lo más cercano a un "gracias" que conseguiré de ese sujeto. – musitó secamente.

\- ¡Se acabó el tiempo! – rugió la aparentemente omnipresente voz de Present Mic, provocando una serie de suspiros de alivio de los aspirantes.

Como no le gustaba ser el centro de atención, Gohan hizo su mejor esfuerzo por ignorar las miradas estupefactas de los demás mientras se dirigía rápidamente hacia la salida. Aunque de ninguna manera se arrepentía de su decisión de salvar al chico petardo del robot de cero puntos, no pudo evitar sentir una ligera molestia por la imprudencia del rubio.

Una parte de él esperaba no tener que volver a verlo, pues no le agradaba tener que lidiar con esa actitud tan desagradable… pero algo en su interior le decía que eso era muy poco probable.

* * *

 **(-0-)**

* * *

Quince minutos después de terminar el examen práctico, Gohan se encontró con Satou en la puerta del frente de la U.A. Con una sola mirada a la ancha sonrisa en el rostro de su amigo, el chico Son supo todo lo que necesitaba saber.

\- ¿Asumo que te fue bien?

\- ¡De primera! – sonrió Satou, dándole a Gohan un pulgar arriba. – ¿Y tú?

\- Bueno, estoy seguro de que tendré suficiente para pasar. – se rio Gohan nerviosamente mientras se rascaba detrás de la cabeza. Satou observó al joven Son con suspicacia y se rascó el mentón.

\- Eso no lo dudo… pero algo me dice que hay más detrás de esa historia.

\- Quizás. – admitió Gohan, desviando la mirada y silbando inocentemente. Satou soltó una alegre carcajada.

\- ¡Lo sabía! En serio, eres como un libro abierto, Son. No eres tan discreto cómo crees. – Se le acercó y sonrió todavía más. – ¡Vamos, cuéntalo! ¡Quiero escucharlo todo!

\- En otra ocasión. – respondió Gohan, haciendo enfurruñar a su amigo. – Ahora mismo estoy demasiado cansado.

\- Ahh, aguafiestas. – gruñó Satou, dándole una ligera patada al concreto. – Iba a invitarte al arcade que está cerca de aquí, ya que tenemos el resto del día libre.

\- Lo siento, Satou. – se disculpó Gohan, negando con la cabeza. – Ahora mismo lo único que quiero es volver a casa y dormir un poco. Podemos ir mañana al arcade si quieres.

\- ¡Hey, no te preocupes por eso! – exclamó Satou, animándose de nuevo, y dándole una palmada en la espalda. – ¡Descansa todo lo que necesites, hermano! ¡Tenemos una semana antes que nos lleguen las cartas de aceptación de la U.A., así que hay tiempo de sobra para pasarla bien!

\- Gracias por entender. – Gohan le sonrió cálidamente al chico de grandes labios. – De verdad lo aprecio.

Chocando sus puños para despedirse, los dos amigos tomaron caminos separados: Satou se dirigió hacia el arcade de Musutafu, y Gohan a su triste apartamento en Tokio.

* * *

 **(-0-)**

* * *

La semana transcurrió volando para Gohan sin contratiempo alguno, y exactamente siete días después del examen práctico, se encontró viendo emocionado un pequeño sobre que le habían entregado temprano en la mañana. Con su pulgar temblando sobre el famoso símbolo de la U.A., tuvo que frenárselo para dejar de agitarlo.

Gohan frunció el cejo. Sabía que lo había hecho extremadamente bien en el examen, ¿así que por qué sentía tantos nervios? Apretó más su cejo y sacudió la cabeza, tratando de recuperar la compostura. No había razón para preocuparse, y si el señor Piccoro se enteraba de que se estaba estresando por algo tan trivial, seguro querría arrojar a su estudiante a que entrenara en otra montaña. No iba a hacerle daño ni mucho menos, pero serviría para despertarse.

El repentino recuerdo de los métodos poco ortodoxos de su mentor trajo una sonrisa al rostro de Gohan, pero vino acompañada de la incómoda sensación de nostalgia que había aprendido a suprimir. Enfocándose en pensamientos positivos, abrió el sobre de la U.A., y observó con un ojo curioso como caía un pequeño disco sobre la mesa.

Para su gran sorpresa, apareció una proyección holográfica de All Might en un traje amarillo a rayas se prendió, asustando a Gohan al punto de que casi se le cae la quijada.

\- ¡Que nadie tema, porque aquí estoy! – vociferó All Might, con su voz atronadora llena del carisma que lo caracterizaba incluso a través de la proyección. – ¡Como nuevo profesor en la U.A., siento que es apropiado felicitarte personalmente, joven Son, por tu ejemplar desempeño en el examen práctico hace una semana!

Para ese momento Gohan se había recuperado lo suficiente para poner toda su atención al mensaje, pero la noticia de que All Might de todas las personas iba a ser profesor en la U.A. fue suficiente para que casi se fuera de espaldas por la sorpresa. Sin embargo, logró mantener la compostura, y la monumental revelación hizo que una gran sonrisa se apoderara de su rostro.

\- ¡Como probablemente te hayas dado cuenta, había un componente oculto en el examen práctico! – continuó All Might, con esa sonrisa radiante realzando sus facciones llenas de orgullo. – ¡Verás, no solamente estábamos viendo quién podía acabar con más villanos y acumular más puntos! ¡Aunque este en efecto fue un factor para determinar quién pasaría y quién no, también estábamos siguiendo el desempeño de los participantes con los puntos por rescates!

\- "¡Lo sabía!" – La sonrisa de Gohan se agrandó todavía más.

\- Un curso de héroes que rechaza a aquellos que hacen lo correcto… ¡de ninguna manera es un curso para héroes! – rugió el Héroe Número Uno, apretando con fuerza su puño. – ¡Otra manera fundamental para que la U.A. evalúe a sus posibles estudiantes es determinar quiénes son capaces de arriesgarse para ayudar a otros, aunque sea en un ambiente competitivo! ¡Después de todo, la razón principal por la cual aspiramos a ser héroes es para ayudar a quienes lo necesitan!

»Tú, joven Son, acabas de establecer un nuevo récord en la U.A. con tu espectacular puntuación en el examen práctico, superando por muy poco el mío, debo añadir. – señaló All Might con una carcajada. – ¡Con 56 puntos por villanos y unos increíbles 90 puntos por rescates, acabas de establecerte como el pináculo en los rankings de los estudiantes de primer año!

Gohan sintió que casi se le salían los ojos con la información. Sabía que lo había hecho bien en el examen, pero escuchar que acababa de romper el récor de la U.A. en el proceso le vino como un shock masivo de la emoción.

\- ¡No obstante, aunque mereces sentirte enormemente orgulloso de este maravilloso logro, no vayas a dormirte en tus laureles! – agregó All Might. – ¡El año escolar todavía no comienza, y cuando lo haga, tendrás muchas más pruebas y desafíos por enfrentar, los cuales harán que el examen de admisión parezca juego de niños! ¡Sin embargo, por lo que he visto, no tengo dudas de que continuarás brillando, y espero con muchas ansias ayudarte en tu camino para ser un espléndido héroe!

Y con un último pulgar arriba del héroe legendario, la proyección concluyó, y Gohan se quedó mirando una pared en blanco. Su corazón batía como un tambor por la emoción, así que respiró profundamente para calmarse. No tenía idea de qué esperar de la carta de aceptación de la U.A., pero ver a All Might dándole la bienvenida personalmente fue una agradable sorpresa. Las palabras del Héroe Número Uno resonaron dentro de él, reafirmando su creencia en que había tomado la decisión correcta en convertirse en un héroe profesional.

Lo de la Mancha Dorada era grandioso, pero había un límite en cuánto bien podía hacer como un vigilante que mantenía su identidad en secreto. No… necesitaba convertirse en un héroe con todas las de la ley, y asistir a la U.A. era la mejor manera de asegurarse de ello.

Gohan se reclinó sobre su silla y dejó que una sonrisa de serenidad cruzara por sus labios. Se preguntaba lo que dirían el señor Piccoro y sus padres si se enteraban que había decidido convertirse en un héroe profesional.

Piccoro probablemente no mostraría ninguna emoción por afuera, pero Gohan no tenía dudas en que su mentor le sonreiría con orgullo cuando creyera que él no lo estaba viendo. Ya había atrapado al namekiano en el acto algunas veces, y sus reflejos habían mejorado desde entonces.

Su padre seguro se sentiría se sentiría muy feliz de que él siguiera con su entrenamiento, y sin duda apoyaría su carrera porque involucraba pelear. Diablos, tal vez hasta consideraría convertirse él mismo en un héroe profesional si eso le daba la oportunidad de luchar contra oponentes poderosos. El prospecto de ver a Son Goku con una capa al estilo de Piccoro y la armadura saiyajin de Vegeta mientras posaba como All Might le resultaba graciosa, y no pudo evitar reírse ante la imagen mental.

Su madre seguro se desmayaría al pensar que existiera una profesión tan peligrosa, pero una vez que superara el shock, seguro estaría feliz por él… probablemente porque podría estudiar en la institución más prestigiosa de todo el país más que nada, pero aun así contaba.

Gohan suspiró sombríamente. Por más que lo intentara, había veces en las que no podía evitar contemplar lo que estarían haciendo sus amigos y familiares. ¿Cómo estarían lidiando con su ausencia? ¿Cuánto les tomaría superar su desaparición, si era que realmente lo hacían? ¿Qué estarían haciendo ahora? Él se pasaba las noches tratando de buscar una manera de regresar… ¿pero ellos estarían haciendo lo mismo?

Gohan amaba a su familia y a sus amigos, y no tenía dudas de que estarían haciendo todo lo que podían para ayudarlo a regresar a casa. Pero incluso él no podía negar que ya habían transcurrido más de seis años desde que llegó a este mundo, y no estaba más cerca de encontrar una forma de volver que cuando empezó. Eso ya era motivo para preocuparse. ¿Acaso era que no había forma de regresar, y se quedaría varado en este mundo para siempre?

De repente el vibrador de su teléfono le llegó como una distracción oportuna, y rápidamente lo agarró mientras parpadeaba varias veces para quitarse la humedad de los ojos. Sus ánimos regresaron al ver el mensaje de texto que recibió de Satou.

 _Logré entrar, y sé que tú también, ¡ven a mi casa en media hora para que celebremos! ¡Tengo varios pasteles en el horno, y todavía tengo que cobrarme la paliza que me diste en Fatal Fury 2 la última vez que jugamos! ¡No llegues tarde!_

Gohan no pudo evitar reírse ante lo directo de su amigo, ni tampoco detener el rugido de su estómago ante la mención de los pasteles. Ya sintiéndose lo suficientemente de humor, se paró de su silla y fue a vestirse. Hoy definitivamente sí era una ocasión digna de celebrar.

 _ **Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Tres capítulos, y quedan cuatro (por ahora). Salto de tiempo y Gohan ya alcanzó la adolescencia, así que ya está listo para entrar a la U.A., pero además de eso, ya desarrolló su complejo de héroe y se dedica a ayudar en secreto como la Mancha Dorada. Creo que pocos fics he visto de My Hero Academia que presenten esta dualidad, de los héroes legales y los vigilantes.

De detalles curiosos, se me hizo bastante divertido que Gohan incorpore movimientos del juego de Street Fighter. Patada giratoria versión Chun Li y versión Ryu y Ken, y hasta puede imitarla exacta como en el juego ya que puede volar. Teniendo el Kame Hame Ha, solo le falta el Shoryuken y completa el set de movimientos, ¿qué tal?

Por último, una nota menor: en la versión original, cuando Gohan se encuentra con Bakugou, internamente le pone el nombre "Blasty McSplode" a modo de juego de palabras por su temperamento y su Quirk, e incluso después de saber su verdadero nombre la narración lo sigue llamando "Blasty". Ya que no se me ocurrió un nombre en español que haga un juego de palabras similar, decidí simplemente elegir un apodo, y en la narración le diré simplemente Bakugou, por conveniencia. Mis disculpas de antemano por eso.

Bien, creo que ya es todo. Gracias por los reviews a **El4d0n1s, edd17, dbzway23** , **Elo Tito xd** , **Felix el gato 21** y **Aspros D'Lars**. Dependiendo de la recepción, puede que suba el siguiente capítulo más temprano que tarde. Hasta entonces, y recuerden, ¡superen los límites! ¡Plus Ultra!


	4. El número uno

**El Símbolo de la Paz y la Justicia**

 **Escrito por TheGodfather93, traducido por Fox McCloude**

 **Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball, My Hero Academia y todos sus personajes respectivos son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y Kouhei Horikoshi. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: El número uno**

El sol brillaba radiante sobre la Preparatoria U.A., y sus brillantes rayos se reflejaban en las ventanas del edificio bañándolo en una luz que daba la bienvenida al nuevo año. Unas escasas nubes flotaban por el cielo pintaban un cuadro que agregaba a la placentera atmósfera en el aire.

Aunque dicha atmósfera se veía ignorada por los dos estudiantes que corrían por la acera que llevaba hacia la U.A, esquivando con experticia a la multitud de personas.

\- ¡Vamos, Satou, date prisa! ¡Vamos a llegar tarde! – le gruñó Gohan a su amigo, dando un paso rápido para doblar la esquina y pisoteando con impaciencia. Satou levantó una ceja en respuesta y mantuvo su paso, sin dejarse afectar por las palabras de Gohan.

\- ¿Y de quién es la culpa exactamente?

Gohan murmuró algo entre dientes y desvió la mirada con vergüenza, con un ligero rubor en las mejillas, haciendo que Satou sonriera.

\- ¡Ja! ¡Eso fue lo que pensé! – exclamó con orgullo.

\- Bueno… tampoco tú tenías que esperarme a que comprara esos waffles al ver lo largo de la fila. – protestó Gohan, moviendo la cabeza ligeramente para fulminar con la mirada ligeramente al chico de grandes labios. – Si te hubieras adelantado, probablemente ya estarías en clase a esta hora.

\- Meh. – Satou se encogió de hombros. – No me sentiría bien de hacer mi entrada sin mi ayudante a mi lado.

\- Me conmueve que me tengas en tanta estima. – dijo Gohan secamente, soltando una gota de sudor ante el comentario.

\- Ni lo menciones. – replicó Satou alegremente. – Te daría unas palmaditas en la espalda, pero no quiero que se te arruine el uniforme. ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Por una vez tenemos buenos uniformes!

\- Nunca entendí tu fascinación con los uniformes escolares. – replicó Gohan, observando cansinamente a Satou. – Solo es ropa.

\- ¿Es un crimen que quiera verme bien después de tantos años de vestirme como basura? – espetó Satou, enfurruñándose. – Solo porque tú tengas el sentido de moda de un dinosaurio no significa que yo también deba tenerlo.

\- Los dinosaurios no llevan ropa, Satou. – replicó Gohan en tono neutral, y Satou se golpeó la cara por el comentario.

\- A eso no es a lo que… ¿sabes qué? Mejor olvida lo que dije.

Gohan se rio por dentro, saboreando ese breve momento de triunfo. No era a menudo que lograba meterse bajo la piel de Satou, ya que el chico de labios enormes era mucho más adepto a las bromas que él, así que siempre se aseguraba de disfrutar las pocas veces que lo conseguía.

Siendo honesto, Gohan estaba de acuerdo en que los uniformes de la U.A. se veían muy bien. La camisa blanca contrastaba bien con la chaqueta gris claro, y los pantalones eran de un agradable tono verde oscuro (un color que siempre le había gustado). La corbata roja completaba el conjunto dándoles un look con clase, apropiado para los altos estándares de la U.A. sin que se viera exageradamente formal. Sin duda el uniforme era agradable a la vista, y un buen cambio después de aquel fantasmal atuendo que se vieron forzados a llevar durante secundaria. Nada más que Gohan no quería darle a Satou la satisfacción de saber que tenía razón.

Habiendo llegado a su destino, Gohan y Satou atravesaron los arcos blancos gigantescos que llevaban hacia el campus, solo para que el primero de los dos se detuviera repentinamente cuando algo se estrelló contra su espalda.

Sorprendido, Gohan se dio la vuelta, y se le ensancharon los ojos al ver a un chico de aspecto frágil sentado en el suelo, con una mueca de dolor en su cara pecosa mientras se frotaba su pelo encrespado de color verde. Juntando las piezas rápidamente, Gohan entró en pánico y le extendió la mano al chico.

\- Hey, ¿estás bien? – le preguntó con preocupación. El peliverde aceptó la mano que le ofrecían para que lo ayudaran a levantarse. Le sonrió nervioso a Gohan y se inclinó con gratitud.

\- Estoy b-bien. Esto no es nada. Perdón por chocar contra ti.

\- Ahh, no te preocupes, me alegra que estés bien. – dijo Gohan, rascándose detrás de la cabeza y mirando algo intranquilo al otro muchacho, inseguro de si debería creerle. – ¿Seguro que estás bien?

\- S-sí, lo estoy. – El peliverde se rio nerviosamente y desvió la mirada. – Admito que eso dolió un poco, pero he recibido cosas peores.

\- Diablos, eso es impresionante para alguien de tu tamaño. – silbó Satou con apreciación. – Son aquí tiene el cuerpo tan duro como un tanque. – le explicó dándole a Gohan un golpecito en el hombro. – Ya ha mandado gente al hospital solo por chocarse con ellos, así que tuviste suerte.

\- ¡Hey, no inventes historias sobre mí! – protestó Gohan cruzando los brazos. – ¡Eso solo pasó una vez, cuando estábamos en quinto grado, y fue un completo accidente! ¡Jamás había jugado antes al rugby! Además, Suguru dijo que no había resentimiento porque pudo faltar una semana a clases.

\- Aun así cuenta. – replicó Satou, sonriéndole ampliamente al peliverde, que parecía nervioso por la revelación. – Como sea, ¿dónde están mis modales? ¡Soy Satou Rikido, y este es mi asistente, Son Gohan!

El chico peliverde ignoró los murmullos de indignación de Gohan, y se volvió a inclinar respetuosamente. – Gusto en conocerlos a los dos. Mi nombre es Midoriya Izuku. – Levantó su cabeza y les sonrió a ambos nerviosamente. – En verdad lo siento, quisiera quedarme a charlar, pero tengo que llegar a clase. Es mi primer día de preparatoria.

\- Oh, así que eres de primer año igual que nosotros. – dijo Gohan sonriendo cálidamente. Midoriya ciertamente tenía el aspecto. – Eso es genial, ¿en qué clase estás?

\- Ahh, estoy en la clase 1–A. – reveló Midoriya.

\- ¡Igual que nosotros! – exclamó Satou, ensanchando más su sonrisa. – Hablando de coincidencias. ¿Por qué no nos acompañas mientras buscamos nuestro salón?

\- ¡Oh! ¿Seguros? ¡Es muy amable de su parte, gracias! – Midoriya volvió a inclinarse antes de empezar a caminar junto a Gohan y Satou.

El trío de adolescentes continuó avanzando por el camino de ladrillos naranjas para ingresar al edificio principal de la U.A. atravesando la puerta del medio en la entrada. Luego se dirigieron hacia el corredor gigante, continuando su conversación de antes.

\- Y bien, ¿conocen a alguien más que podría estar en nuestra clase? – inquirió Midoriya, cuyo tono cargaba un deje de curiosidad y aprehensión a la vez. Satou negó con la cabeza.

\- Yo no conocí a nadie durante el examen de admisión, pero Son hizo un nuevo amigo.

Gohan levantó una ceja. Era la primera vez que escuchaba de eso. – ¿Lo hice? Si estás hablando de esa chica a la que ayudé, ni siquiera le pregunté su nombre.

\- No hablo de ella; hablo de tu otro amigo, ¡el chico Petardo Explosivo!

La cara de Gohan se transfiguró en un gesto fruncido. – Oh. Ese sujeto. Sí, nos llevamos de maravilla. – murmuró sarcásticamente. Midoriya retrocedió ligeramente ante el repentino cambio en el tono de Gohan.

\- Umm… ¿quién es ese tal Petardo Explosivo?

\- Solo un sujeto que estaba en el mismo centro de batalla que yo. – reveló Gohan, relajando sus facciones. – Tiene un serio problema de actitud.

\- ¡Y no hablemos de su temperamento explosivo! – agregó Satou sardónicamente.

\- Sí, también eso. – reafirmó Gohan con un suspiro. – Desafortunadamente, le fue bastante bien en el examen, así que no tengo dudas de que haya aprobado. Solo espero que no esté en nuestra clase.

Midoriya se ajustó nerviosamente su corbata y miró a Gohan con cautela. – S-sí… te apoyo en eso.

Antes de poder continuar con la conversación, los tres muchachos se encontraron enfrente de una puerta deslizante cómicamente gigante de madera, que tenía pintado un "1-A" de rojo encima.

\- Esto luce algo excesivo. – comentó Satou, visiblemente asombrado por la vista.

\- ¿Quizás sea para accesibilidad? – se preguntó Midoriya en voz alta, igual de sorprendido. – Hay una gran variedad de Quirks allá afuera, después de todo.

\- Buena observación. – admitió Gohan, sonriéndole al peliverde, que se sonrojó por el halago. – Bueno, ¿listos para conocer a nuestros nuevos compañeros?

Tras recibir asentimientos de confirmación de ambos, Gohan deslizó la puerta, e inmediatamente se topó con dos estudiantes discutiendo sobre etiqueta en la mesa de todas las cosas. Al oír la puerta abriéndose, el dueto dejó de discutir y enfocó su atención en el trío que acababa de ingresar al salón.

Un silencio momentáneo se apoderó del salón mientras Gohan fijaba la mirada en una cabeza muy familiar de pelo rubio, que se la devolvió de igual manera pero más furioso. Cuando finalmente se percató de a quién estaba mirando, sus ojos se inyectaron en sangre y de inmediato lo señaló con el dedo, que hizo exactamente lo mismo.

\- ¡TÚ! – gritaron al unísono.

\- ¡Yo! – exclamó Satou a modo de broma.

Gohan gruñó y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. – Por supuesto, tenía que quedar en la misma clase que el chico Petardo Explosivo.

\- ¡E-espera! - intervino la voz estupefacta de Midoriya. – ¡¿Kacchan es ese tal Petardo Explosivo?!

Gohan levantó la cabeza y miró al peliverde boquiabierto. – ¡¿El nombre del chico petardo es Kacchan?!

Satou estalló en un ataque de risa, pero Gohan ignoró a su amigo en favor de observar al volátil rubio ahora identificado como Kacchan, que temblaba con tanta furia que parecía que estaba botando vapor de sus poros.

\- ¡Deku, pedazo de mierda inútil! ¡¿Por qué demonios estás con ese bastardo aspirante a profesor de gimnasia?! – rugió Kacchan a un Midoriya que temblaba, saltando tan vigorosamente que casi volteó el escritorio con los pies. – ¡Y mi nombre no es Kacchan, malditos retrasados!

\- ¿P-p-profesor de gimnasia? ¿Qu-qué? – tartamudeó Midoriya con confusión, volteándose a ver a Gohan. – ¿Se refiere a ti?

\- ¡Muy bien, suficiente, todo mundo cálmese! – exclamó el chico alto que discutía con Kacchan, agitando los brazos como si intentara dirigir el tráfico. – ¡Esa clase de vocabulario no tiene lugar en los sagrados recintos de esta prestigiosa institución, que ha sido un bastión en la educación de los héroes por décadas! ¿Qué pensarían los distinguidos alumnos que se sentaron en estas mismas aulas si los oyeran hablando de una manera tan horrenda?

Los movimientos robóticos de sus manos, al igual que las gafas que llevaba, le permitieron a Gohan identificarlo como el estudiante de tono severo de Soumei que había regañado a otro aspirante durante la presentación de Present Mic en el examen de admisión. El chico Son no pudo más que suspirar de exasperación. Por lo menos la clase no resultaría aburrida, viendo que había personajes tan coloridos en ella.

Gohan se frotó las sienes cansinamente mientras el estudiante de Soumei caminaba con aplomo hacia ellos. De alguna manera, milagrosamente, sus palabras tuvieron efecto en Kacchan, que mantuvo la boca cerrada en favor de bufar en silencio desde su asiento. Definitivamente no se veía nada feliz por ello.

\- Vengo de la Academia Privada Soumei. Mi nombre es Iida Tenya. – anunció el chico de gafas con aplomo.

\- Yo soy Midoriya Izuku. Gusto en conocerte, Iida-kun. – lo saludó Midoriya, con la voz algo temblorosa.

\- Yo soy Son Gohan. – agregó el híbrido Saiyajin, asintiendo.

\- Satou Rikido. – concluyó su amigo saludando con la mano.

\- Un placer conocerlos a todos. – Iida inclinó la cabeza ligeramente, y luego volteó a ver a Midoriya irguiéndose cuan alto era. – Midoriya, tú te diste cuenta que había algo más en ese examen práctico, ¿no es así?

Gohan levantó una ceja al oír eso. ¿Así que Midoriya descubrió la verdad detrás del examen de ingreso? Eso era impresionante. El chico peliverde no emanaba precisamente el aura de un héroe lleno de confianza, pero Gohan podía ver a simple vista que su intelecto no era nada desdeñable. No pudo evitar preguntarse qué clase de Quirk tendría su compañero.

\- Yo no tenía idea. – continuó Iida, moviendo las manos continuamente en una posición inusual y adoptando una impresión sombría como si estuviera sufriendo. – Te juzgué mal. ¡Odio admitirlo pero eres mejor que yo!

\- ¡Oh, ese pelo encrespado! ¡El chico de aspecto sencillo! – sonó una voz femenina alegre detrás de Midoriya, interrumpiendo la conversación.

Los cuatro muchachos se voltearon a ver, donde vieron a una chica bajita con la versión femenina de su uniforme escolar. Tenía el pelo castaño a la altura de los hombros, con dos largos mechones que enmarcaban su cara y unos ojos marrones grandes y redondos que irradiaban felicidad. Definitivamente era bonita, Gohan tuvo que admitirlo, y parecía realmente agradable. También parecía haberle echado el ojo a Midoriya, lo cual sorprendió al chico Son.

\- ¡Aprobaste, como dijo Present Mic! ¡Ese puñetazo fue asombroso! – exclamó mientras puntualizaba sus palabras moviendo su puño de arriba abajo de una manera realmente adorable, casi echándose encima del peliverde.

\- Vamos, Son, sentémonos. – dijo Satou con suavidad, ya después de haberse recuperado lo suficiente de su arranque de risa.

Gohan asintió estando de acuerdo y se puso en marcha, ignorando la mirada mortal que Kacchan le estaba mandando. Ya la clase estaba por comenzar de todas maneras. Terminaron ocupando dos asientos en la última fila, con el de Gohan en toda la esquina.

Mientras observaba a Midoriya sonrojarse y tartamudear intentando conversar con la alegre castaña, Gohan no pudo evitar preguntarse más sobre el Quirk del peliverde. Inicialmente asumió que tendría algo que ver con su inteligencia; tal vez en el sentido analítico. Pero la mención de que tenía un "puñetazo asombroso" sugería que era lo contrario. Midoriya no tenía el aspecto de un peleador poderoso, pero Gohan sabía mejor que nadie lo engañosas que podían ser las apariencias tratándose de la fuerza. Además, el peliverde ya había demostrado una gran durabilidad cuando chocó antes contra él.

Gohan nunca fue el tipo de persona que le gustaba soplar su propio cuerno, pero era lo bastante consciente de sí mismo para aceptar que su ADN de saiyajin le daba muchas ventajas biológicas por encima de los humanos normales, una de las cuales era una constitución corporal mucho más sólida. Si Midoriya APENAS había sentido dolor de chocarse con él de cara, entonces era algo de lo que debía tomar nota.

Cuando cesó la conmoción en el salón, Gohan se salió de sus pensamientos y levantó el cuello para ver qué había atraído la atención de todo mundo. Sus ojos se ensancharon cuando alcanzó a ver lo que parecía una oruga humana descansando frente a la puerta. Primero parpadeó, y luego se frotó los ojos para asegurarse de que no estaban jugándole trucos. Al ver más de cerca, se dio cuenta que la oruga en realidad era un hombre dentro de saco de dormir amarillo, lo cual por suerte no era tan perturbador, pero sí increíblemente bizarro.

\- Este es el curso de héroes. – habló el hombre en un tono monocorde y aburrido.

Sacudió un poco el saco de dormir y se llevó una caja de jugo a sus labios, que sorbió rápidamente. Luego se incorporó y comenzó a abrir el saco para salir.

\- Muy bien, les tomó ocho segundos quedarse callados. – dijo con el mismo tono, saliendo del saco como si fuera un capullo. – El tiempo es esencial. Y ustedes mocosos todavía no son muy racionales.

Ahora que podía darle un buen vistazo a esta persona, Gohan vio que se trataba de un hombre alto y delgado con pelo negro que le caía por los hombros y una barba de chivo, y llevaba una bufanda gris gigante enrollada alrededor del cuello. Tenía el rostro pálido y unas ojeras enmarcaban sus ojos negros dándole la apariencia de alguien que casi nunca dormía, y su traje negro y desgastado solo contribuía a su apariencia de una persona somnolienta y cansada del mundo en general.

\- "Sí… debe ser un profesor." – asumió Gohan frunciendo el cejo.

Habiendo asistido a los últimos años de primaria y secundaria, ya había visto a varios profesores tan estresados por el día a día, con los rigores de tratar con niños desordenados, malcriados y desagradecidos, que simplemente dejaba de importarles su trabajo y su apariencia personal. Era realmente trágico, y Gohan podía simpatizar con ellos.

El hombre de pelo oscuro observó con sus ojos cansados a toda la clase. – Soy su profesor guía, Aizawa Shouta. Gusto en conocerlos.

\- "Lo sabía." – pensó Gohan, sin sentirse divertido.

Aizawa sacó de su bolsa de dormir una camiseta azul con el borde rojo y rayas blancas diseñadas en la forma de las letras "U.A." superpuestas entre sí, y la sostuvo frente a toda la clase. – Sé que es repentino, pero todos pónganse esto y salgan al campo deportivo.

\- Ese es un uniforme muy sexy. – murmuró Satou al lado de Gohan, haciendo que el chico Son rodara los ojos con ligera molestia.

\- Sí que tienes problemas. – gruñó Gohan a su amigo, que simplemente se rio de él.

* * *

 **(-0-)**

* * *

Luego que todos se cambiaron, Aizawa llevó a la clase a un enorme campo deportivo localizado entre el edificio principal de la escuela y un gimnasio igualmente gigantesco, y procedió a explicar la agenda para ese día.

\- ¡¿Una prueba de evaluación de Quirks?! – fue la respuesta colectiva de toda la Clase 1-A ante la revelación, con muchos de los estudiantes bastante sorprendidos por la noticia.

\- ¿Qué hay de la ceremonia de apertura? ¿La orientación? – preguntó la chica alegre que había saludado a Midoriya antes.

\- Si planean convertirse en héroes, no hay tiempo para eventos de placer. – explicó Aizawa secamente, volteando a ver a la chica. – La mayor característica de la U.A. es la poca restricción con sus tradiciones escolares. También así es como los profesores dan sus clases.

»Ustedes mocosos han hecho de estas desde la secundaria, ¿verdad? – les preguntó, sacando un pequeño dispositivo con forma de Smartphone que listaba numerosas actividades físicas. – Lanzamiento de pelota; salto largo sin impulso; carrera plana de cincuenta metros; carrera de resistencia; fuerza de agarre; pasos rápidos de lado a lado; entrenamiento para la parte superior del cuerpo; tocarse los pies mientras estás sentado; todas las pruebas físicas donde no les permitían usar sus Quirks. – Hizo una pausa momentánea como si estuviera esperando una reacción, pero todo lo que recibió fue silencio. – El país todavía usa los promedios tomados de los resultados que los estudiantes obtienen sin utilizar sus Quirks. Eso es una tontería. Bueno, el Ministerio de Educación se la pasa procrastinando.

Aizawa dio un paso atrás y fijó la mirada en Gohan, sorprendiendo al chico con la guardia baja. –Son, tú fuiste el que terminó de primero en el examen práctico, ¿verdad?

Gohan se sonrojó ligeramente cuando sus compañeros lo miraron, y se rascó detrás de la cabeza. – Ahh, supongo. – murmuró en tono reservado. Para ser honesto, no le importaba mucho haber terminado de primero en los rankings. Solo se alegró de que él y Satou habían pasado.

\- En secundaria, ¿cuál fue tu récord en lanzamiento de pelota? – continuó Aizawa. Gohan evitó su mirada y se sintió sonrojar más.

\- Ciento treinta y seis metros. – le dijo. Aizawa lo miró sin perturbarse, mientras los otros estudiantes jadeaban del shock. El profesor entrecerró los ojos ligeramente.

\- ¿Y eso fue sin usar tu Quirk? – le preguntó, con algo de escepticismo en su tono.

\- Sí, sensei. – respondió Gohan rápidamente.

Recordó cuando hizo la prueba de lanzamiento de pelota en secundaria, y que sí TRATÓ de contenerse lo más que pudo. Desafortunadamente, no podía hacer que fuera demasiado obvio que se estaba conteniendo ya que eso levantaría más preguntas de todos, así que su resultado fue un poco más lejos de lo que le habría gustado, para su consternación. Ya se imaginaba que algún día volvería para morderlo en el trasero. Aizawa mantuvo la mirada en él unos momentos más antes de volver a adoptar una expresión neutral.

\- Muy bien. Intenta usar tu Quirk esta vez. – le ordenó, tirándole a Gohan una pelota de softbol.

El joven Son atrapó la pelota y soltó un suspiro de alivio, y se dirigió hacia un círculo pintado en el suelo similar a los que había visto en eventos de lanzamiento en las Olimpiadas. Mientras caminaba, mantuvo los ojos fijos al frente, ignorando las miradas estupefactas de sus compañeros. Aunque había logrado permanecer por debajo del radar en primaria y secundaria, salvo por algunos deslices menores, sabía que no podría mantener ese acto para siempre. Seguía sin gustarle mucho ser el centro de atención, y dudaba llegar a serlo, pero entendió que tendría que acostumbrarse a estar en el ojo público si quería llegar a ser héroe profesional.

\- Puedes hacer lo que quieras mientras te mantengas dentro del círculo. – explicó Aizawa cuando Gohan llegó a su destino. – Date prisa. Muestra todo lo que tengas.

Gohan hizo algunos estirones básicos de con los brazos y echó un vistazo al enorme campo que tenía frente a él. Si realmente daba todo lo que tenía, podría terminar poniendo la pelota en órbita… pero eso sería demasiado. Por fortuna, ahora que se le permitía usar su "Quirk", podría presumir un poco más aunque se contuviera la mayor parte de su fuerza.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, Gohan echó atrás su brazo y encendió su ki ligeramente, generando un ligero viento a su alrededor. Su cabello comenzó a ondear de lado a lado con la brisa, y el polvo del suelo salió dispersado por la fuerza. Un ligero brillo blanco salió disparado de su mano izquierda, que catapultó la pelota, y escuchó como todos los que estaban cerca exhalaban de sorpresa.

Y entonces, con un potente lanzamiento, Gohan arrojó la pelota lejos con la fuerza de un cohete, observando mientras contenía el aliento como zumbaba por el cielo y desaparecía de la vista. Hubo otra ronda de jadeos de parte de los otros estudiantes, pero Gohan no les prestó atención, sino que miró fijamente en el punto donde la pelota desapareció, y se mordió los labios.

\- "Espero no haberme excedido."

\- Conozcan primero su límite máximo. – declaró Aizawa tras unos segundos de silencio, justo cuando el dispositivo de medición que sostenía comenzaba a pitar. – Esta es la forma más racional de crear los fundamentos de un héroe. – añadió, mostrando a la clase el número en la pantalla: 3205 metros.

Las quijadas de todos los estudiantes se vinieron abajo, y Gohan no pudo evitar dar un respingo. Viendo el lado positivo, al menos la pelota no voló fuera de los límites de los terrenos de la escuela. Eso habría sido peligroso.

\- ¿E-en serio? ¡Qué locura! – murmuró sin aliento un chico rubio con el pelo parado.

\- ¿Eso fue todo? Creí que sería mucho más alto. – se burló Satou.

\- ¡Wow! ¡Esto se ve divertido! – exclamó una chica de piel rosa con mucho entusiasmo.

\- ¡Podemos usar nuestros Quirks tanto como queramos! ¡Tal como esperaba del curso de héroes! – celebró un chico con codos extraños.

Para sorpresa de Gohan, ese fue el catalizador para que todo el humor en el campo deportivo cambiara dramáticamente. Las expresiones asombradas y estupefactas de sus compañeros habían desaparecido, siendo reemplazadas por sonrisas emocionadas y entusiastas. A pesar de sus preocupaciones iniciales, no pudo evitar sentirse arrastrado a la jovial atmósfera, y hasta se permitió sonreír.

\- Conque divertido, ¿huh? – murmuró sombríamente Aizawa dirigiéndose a la chica de piel rosa y poniendo un alto al júbilo con su tono de voz severo. – Tienen tres años para convertirse en héroes. ¿Mantendrán esa actitud todo el tiempo?

Gohan podía ver de dónde venía Aizawa. Desde una edad muy temprana había visto algunas de las peores cosas que ofrecía el mal, y conocía lo profundo de los actos depravados a los que caerían algunos villanos. Incluso en un mundo sin seres de pesadilla como Freezer y Cell, que eran capaces de destrucción genocida a escala intergaláctica, la profesión de los héroes no era para tomarse a la ligera. Aizawa entonces sonrió amenazadoramente.

\- Muy bien. Quienquiera que termine en último lugar en las ocho pruebas será juzgado por no tener potencial… y será castigado con expulsión.

Gohan retrocedió donde estaba, y el resto de la clase lanzó un jadeo colectivo. Él a su vez frunció las cejas: Aizawa no estaba hablando en serio, ¿verdad? Dejando de lado los altos estándares de la U.A., expulsar a alguien en su primer día de escuela luego de que se esforzó tanto para ser admitido parecía innecesariamente cruel. De inmediato echó una mirada de simpatía a sus compañeros, viendo las reacciones de todos. Algunos de los estudiantes ya se habían repuesto del shock con el anuncio y miraban con determinación a Aizawa. Otros (notablemente Midoriya) se veían totalmente devastados.

\- Somos libres de hacer lo que queramos con las circunstancias de nuestros estudiantes. – prosiguió Aizawa, levantándose el flequillo para mostrar su frente, probablemente una extraña táctica de intimidación, pensó Gohan. – ¡Bienvenidos al curso de héroes de la U.A.!

\- ¡Pero apenas es el primer día de clases! – protestó frenéticamente la amiga de Midoriya. – ¡No, aunque no fuese el primer día, sigue siendo injusto!

\- Desastres naturales, grandes incidentes y villanos egoístas… esas calamidades cuyo tiempo y lugar no pueden predecirse. – dijo Aizawa en tono seco, captando la atención de toda la clase. – Japón está lleno de injusticias Los héroes son los que revierten esas situaciones. Si quieren ir a hablar con sus amiguitos en McDonald's después de la escuela, qué lástima. Durante los próximos tres años, la U.A. hará todo lo posible por ponerles una dificultad tras otra. – Se detuvo al parecer para hacer un efecto dramático, y luego sonrió mientras movía su dedo índice de lado a lado escalofriantemente. – Más allá del límite. Plus Ultra. Supérenlos con todo lo que tengan.

Gohan exhaló profundamente. A pesar de su tono monocorde al hablar, Aizawa ciertamente había señalado muchos puntos válidos en su monólogo. Con suerte serviría de motivación para el resto de la clase.

\- Muy bien, se acabó la demostración. Ahora sí empezamos en serio. – declaró Aizawa, indicándoles a todos que lo siguieran a la pista de carreras.

Gohan se le acercó a Midoriya, que temblaba y sudaba a chorros, y le colocó la mano suavemente en el hombro al peliverde. Midoriya saltó de miedo, pero rápidamente se calmó al ver quién era.

\- ¡O-oh! ¡Eres tú, S-Son-kun! – tartamudeó. – ¡E-ese fue un lanzamiento increíble!

\- Gracias. – sonrió Gohan amablemente. – ¿Te sientes bien? Pareces muy nervioso.

\- Así de obvio, ¿eh? – Midoriya se rio nerviosamente. Cuando Gohan asintió, decidió proseguir. – L-la verdad es que, ¡todavía no soy muy bueno para controlar mi Q-Q-Quirk! ¡Por eso me preocupa lo que acaba de decir Aizawa-sensei! ¡No quiero que me ex-expulsen! ¡Tengo personas a las que no les puedo fallar!

\- Créeme, conozco ese sentimiento. – suspiró Gohan. Al ver que Midoriya alzaba la ceja, Gohan sacudió su cabeza. – No te preocupes por eso. Como sea, no me considero experto en el tema, pero el mejor consejo que puedo darte es que trates de no pensar en que podrías fallar. Piensa en las personas a las que decepcionarás si llegas a fallar, y trata de usar ese miedo como motivación para tener éxito. Puedo ver que eres alguien inteligente, Midoriya. Tengo fe en ti.

Midoriya pareció contemplativo, y luego le dio a Gohan una pequeña y todavía temblorosa sonrisa.

\- G-gracias por los ánimos, Son-kun. Intentaré tener en mente lo que acabas de decirme.

\- No hay problema. – sonrió Gohan también. – Me alegro de haber podido ayudar.

Siendo sincero, Gohan no tenía idea de si el consejo que le dio serviría de algo o no. Se basó en sus propias experiencias y en lo que había funcionado para él. No era que fuese exactamente amigo de Midoriya (todavía), pero el nervioso chico peliverde le había caído bien y no soportaba verlo en ese estado tan deplorable.

Algo de charla emocionada atrajo la atención de Gohan hacia el resto de sus compañeros de clase, que eran dirigidos por Aizawa para formarse en pares enfrente de la pista de carreras. Le echó otra mirada a Midoriya y asintió con aprobación al ver el brillo de determinación en los ojos del peliverde. Sus manos todavía temblaban un poco, pero Gohan estaba seguro de que los nervios se le irían una vez que las actividades iniciaran. Él genuinamente esperaba que Midoriya pasara la prueba de Aizawa; sería una lástima si su viaje llegaba a su fin tan prematuramente.

* * *

 **(-0-)**

* * *

La carrera plana de cincuenta metros fue una experiencia fascinante para Gohan. El uso de los Quirks entre los estudiantes estaba en contra de las reglas en la primaria y en la secundaria, y la gran mayoría de villanos que había enfrentado como la Mancha Dorada terminaban neutralizados en cuestión de segundos. Siendo así, jamás había tenido la oportunidad de ver tan amplia variedad de Quirks de primera mano.

Algunos Quirks, como los motores en las pantorrillas de Iida o las explosiones del chico petardo, resultaban útiles en una carrera, y eso quedaba demostrado con sus resultados. Otros, como ese ridículo Láser de Ombligo del chico rubio elegante Aoyama, les provocaron al resto de los estudiantes una buena risa. Y luego estaba Todoroki, cuyo exterior gélido era complementado perfectamente por su formidable habilidad de generar hielo.

Como si la suerte hubiera decidido, Gohan fue emparejado con Satou para la carrera de cincuenta metros, y su amigo no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de burlarse antes que sonara la chicharra.

\- Son, puede que seas un fenómeno genético, pero no tendrás oportunidad contra noventa y cinco kilos de puro y asombroso músculo en bruto. – declaró, puntualizando sus palabras sacando el pecho. – Te sugiero que te rindas y te ahorres la vergüenza.

Gohan le sonrió ante el insulto verbal y decidió seguirle el juego. – Ya que tienes tanta confianza, ¿quieres apostar algo? Si tú ganas, aceptaré con gusto mi rol como tu ayudante. Incluso me pondré ese ridículo traje que se te ocurrió y todo. Pero si yo gano, me invitas a un buffet de todo lo que puedas comer la próxima vez que salgamos por ahí. ¿Le entras? – Satou tartamudeó algo con indignación y desvió la mirada. Gohan se rio. – Eso pensé.

La chicharra sonó, y Gohan atravesó la pista como una bala, cruzando la línea de meta en un parpadeo y teniendo que patinar para detenerse.

\- ¡2.92 segundos! – pitó la voz mecánica del dispositivo capturador que había cerca.

Gohan asintió. Ese era un número razonable. Sus ojos color ónix observaron a sus compañeros, muchos de los cuales se veían impresionados con su hazaña. Sin embargo, lo principal que atrapó su atención fue la mirada algo perturbadora que le lanzaba Aizawa. Desafortunadamente, debido a la expresión siempre neutral del hombre, Gohan no tenía idea de qué hacer al respecto, o si debería preocuparse.

Antes de poder seguir pensando en ello, Satou cruzó la línea de meta, jadeando ligeramente.

\- ¡7.20 segundos! – anunció la máquina.

\- ¡Diablos, Son! ¡Estás en un nivel totalmente diferente! – gruñó Satou, aunque con una ligera sonrisa.

Gohan tuvo la decencia de mantener su modestia y se rascó detrás de la cabeza. Aunque técnicamente fuese cierto, no le gustaba pensar mucho en el hecho de que tenía una ventaja injusta en la forma de genes de saiyajin.

\- Debo estar de acuerdo. – anunció con fuerza la voz de Iida detrás de él, sorprendiendo al chico Son. Gohan se dio la vuelta y se encontró con la mirada del adolescente de gafas, que lo veía con lo que parecía ser un gran respeto.

\- ¿Iida?

\- A riesgo de sonar arrogante, no creí que tuviese un igual en el departamento de la velocidad, ya que eso se especializa mi Quirk. – admitió Iida, suspirando profundamente. – ¡Sin embargo, con tu ejemplar desempeño en la carrera de cincuenta metros rompiste totalmente mis expectativas, y tu tiempo de 2.92 segundos es significativamente mejor que el mío de 3.04! Siendo ese el caso, humildemente admito tu superioridad ante mí. – De inmediato apretó un puño con determinación. – ¡Sin embargo, te imploro que no te duermas en tus laureles, pues estaré trabajando muy duro para sobrepasarte, y un logro como ese no valdrá de nada si no te enfrento a tu máximo!

Gohan se quedó estupefacto por todo el espíritu que cargaba ese discurso, y no pudo evitar retroceder un poco, pues el entusiasmo del chico de gafas resultaba algo abrumador. – E-eso es genial. Buena suerte, Iida. – fue todo lo que pudo decirle en respuesta.

\- Si ya terminaron de charlar, ¿quieren moverse? – los regañó Aizawa, entrecerrando los ojos con desaprobación. – Les están estorbando a los que todavía no corren.

\- ¡Mis más profundas disculpas, Aizawa-sensei! – exclamó Iida, inclinándose en la dirección del profesor. – ¡Vamos, Son! ¡Podemos conversar después!

\- Disculpe, sensei. – agregó Gohan antes de seguir a Iida con el resto de los espectadores, y Satou fue detrás de ellos.

\- No ha pasado ni una hora de nuestra primera clase, y ya te conseguiste un rival. – murmuró Satou al oído de Gohan, con un tono divertido casi tangible. – Sí que trabajas rápido.

Gohan no supo qué responderle a eso, así que mantuvo la boca cerrada. Algo en él le decía que tendría que esperar mucho más de esto mientras más revelara el alcance de sus poderes a sus compañeros…

* * *

 **(-0-)**

* * *

Las siguientes siete actividades resultaron ser muy aventureras cada una a su manera, y le permitieron a Gohan aprender mucho más sobre sus compañeros. Encima de todo, se sentía genuinamente curioso de ver qué cosas podían hacer todos, ya que los Quirks eran un concepto que permitía mayor diversidad que la manipulación del ki a la cual eran adeptos él y sus amigos en su mundo de origen.

Para la prueba de fuerza, su puntuación fue ligeramente más alta que la de Shouji con sus seis brazos, cuyo tamaño, constitución musculosa y múltiples manos lo hacía una figura bastante imponente. Sin embargo, luego de intercambiar algunos cumplidos con él, se dio cuenta de que era bastante amigable y sociable, y esperaba poder conocerlo mejor.

El salto largo sin impulso fue el escenario perfecto para que se lucieran gente como Aoyama y el chico petardo, cuyos Quirks les daban la habilidad de impulsarse por el aire. Si lo comparase con algo, parecían versiones extremadamente imprácticas de su técnica de vuelo.

Fuera como fuese, Aoyama tomó la oportunidad de hacer un espectáculo al tomar su turno, y a Gohan honestamente no le molestó. El extravagante rubio se le hacía bastante divertido. Y de manera muy halagadora, Aoyama dijo que el desempeño de Gohan fue "deslumbrante" luego que el chico Son superó por poco su distancia con un poderoso salto.

Gohan también creía que los pasos de lado a lado eran una actividad bastante extraña, pero era lo bastante simple como para destacar en ella. De cierta manera era similar al entrenamiento de la técnica de multi-imágenes que hizo con Piccoro hacía tantos años, solo que a un ritmo más relajado. Y tampoco tenía que esquivar rocas enormes, lo que era un valor agregado.

El lanzamiento de pelota fue quizás la actividad más emocionante de todas, y algunos de Quirks que mostraron fueron realmente sorprendentes. Ya que Gohan había hecho su lanzamiento en la demostración, le permitieron quedarse fuera y observar, lo cual le pareció bien.

Uraraka, la chica que se hizo amiga de Midoriya, se las arregló para sobrepasar la distancia de lanzamiento de Gohan anotando una puntuación infinita. Su Quirk de Gravedad Ceo le permitió eliminar el peso de la pelota, y como resultado pudo hacerla flotar indefinidamente. A Gohan no le molestó que ella lo superara; al contrario, se sintió extasiado. Fue un sentimiento bastante liberador, saber que había algunas cosas que su manipulación del ki simplemente no podía lograr.

Otra ocurrencia notable fue cuando Yaoyorozu, una chica muy bonita de cabello negro, generó espontáneamente un cañón desde su cuerpo y disparó la pelota con él. Resultó un gran espectáculo, y al final su lanzamiento resultó ser el tercero más lejano de toda la clase, detrás de Uraraka y Gohan.

Cuando le llegó el turno a Midoriya de hacer su lanzamiento, Aizawa terminó removiendo su Quirk, revelando que era el héroe profesional Eraserhead (alguien de quien Gohan jamás había escuchado antes). El argumento de Aizawa era que si dejaba que Midoriya utilizara su Quirk como originalmente intentaba hacerlo, terminaría incapacitándose, y un efecto tan debilitante no era algo para un héroe en formación.

Eso encajaba con lo que Midoriya le había dicho a Gohan sobre su Quirk, y aunque el chico Son simpatizaba con el peliverde, también estaba de acuerdo con lo que decía Aizawa. Hasta donde él sabía, en este mundo no había Semillas del Ermitaño ni un Dende que pudiese curar las heridas en segundos, por lo que la seguridad era una prioridad. Aun así, eso no le impidió desear desde el fondo de su corazón que Midoriya encontrase una solución a su problema.

Afortunadamente, Midoriya logró hacerlo en el último momento, canalizando cualquiera que fuese su extraño poder hacia su dedo índice y lanzando la pelota hacia el cielo como un misil. Fue una potencia tremenda, y su distancia alcanzó los 705.3 metros. Desafortunadamente, terminó rompiéndose el dedo como resultado, pero la lesión podría haber resultado MUCHO peor de haber empleado todo el brazo.

El saber eso puso a Gohan a pensar sobre el Quirk de Midoriya, y por dentro tomó la determinación de tratar de ayudar al peliverde a utilizar con seguridad ese potencialmente extraordinario poder que llevaba dentro. Lo único que necesitaba era algo más de información al respecto, y estaba seguro de que la descubriría con el tiempo. Quizás con el tiempo también descubriera por qué el chico petardo (que sonaba mucho mejor de nombre que Bakugou, en opinión de Gohan) lo detestaba tanto.

La carrera de resistencia, el entrenamiento para la parte superior del cuerpo y tocarse los pies sentado no tuvieron la misma emoción que el lanzamiento de pelota, y pasaron sin mucho alboroto. Manteniendo el estándar que había colocado, Gohan terminó cómodamente por delante de los otros en los dos primeros sin sobresalir demasiado, ganándole felicitaciones de la mayoría de sus compañeros, una sonrisa cómplice de Satou, una mirada inquisitiva de Todoroki, y una de puro odio de parte de Bakugou. La chica alegre de piel rosa, Ashido, tuvo un mayor puntaje en la última, pues su flexibilidad era muy superior a la de él.

Completadas todas las actividades, Aizawa reunió a toda la clase enfrente del gimnasio y se colocó frente a ellos con el semblante aburrido que lo caracterizaba. Varios de los estudiantes se veían tensos y ansiosos mientras esperaban, a la expectativa.

\- Muy bien, les voy a dar los resultados. – comenzó a decir Aizawa, sujetando con pereza su dispositivo con aspecto de Smartphone. – El total se basa en los puntajes de cada prueba. Será un desperdicio de tiempo explicar verbalmente, así que les mostraré los resultados de una vez.

Presionó el botón en el dispositivo, y una pantalla holográfica se proyectó frente a él, sacando reacciones de todos los estudiantes. Gohan inmediatamente notó que estaba de primero en el ranking, seguido por Yaoyorozu, Todoroki y Bakugou en segunda, tercera y cuarta posición respectivamente. Registrando ese poco de información con poco interés, sus ojos se movieron por toda la lista hasta llegar al último lugar, tras lo cual su corazón se hundió.

\- "Midoriya…" – Pero justo cuando Gohan estuvo a punto de ir a consolar al peliverde, Aizawa volvió a hablar.

\- Por cierto, estaba mintiendo con lo de la expulsión. – dijo sonriendo de manera ominosa. – Fue un engaño muy razonable para obligarlos a llevar sus Quirks hasta el límite.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! – gritaron varios estudiantes al unísono, incluido Midoriya, todos sorprendidos por la revelación.

\- Por supuesto que era una mentira. Debería haber sido muy obvio si lo piensan detenidamente. – comentó Yaoyorozu en tono desaprobatorio.

Gohan frunció el cejo. Fuese un engaño o no, Aizawa ciertamente había actuado su papel de manera muy convincente. Miró al profesor por la esquina del ojo: fuera cual fuese el caso, el héroe profesional Eraserhead ciertamente no era alguien a quien se pudiera subestimar.

\- Y con eso terminamos aquí. Hay folletos con el currículum y todo eso en el salón, así que cuando regresen, échenles un vistazo. – explicó Aizawa mientras se acercaba a Midoriya y le daba un pase. – Haz que la vieja en la enfermería te arregle eso. Mañana tendremos pruebas todavía más rigorosas, así que prepárate. – Luego sus ojos se fijaron en los de Gohan, sorprendiendo al híbrido saiyajin. – Son, acompáñame un momento. Quiero discutir algo sobre tus resultados.

Gohan suprimió el deseo de tragar saliva y fue tras Aizawa, que acababa de darle la vuelta al gimnasio.

\- Eres hombre muerto. – bromeó Satou dándole unas palmadas en el hombro y riéndose ligeramente. – O tal vez solo quiera felicitarte por tus resultados.

\- Quizás. – respondió Gohan, aunque tenía sus dudas. La vibra que percibía emanando de su profesor no era de felicitaciones. – No tienes que esperarme, te veré después en clase.

\- Si tú lo dices, Son. Espero que vuelvas en una sola pieza. ¡Rezaré por ti! – exclamó Satou despidiéndose con la mano mientras se dirigía hacia el edificio principal de la escuela.

Cuando Gohan llegó donde estaba Aizawa, el profesor se encontraba apoyándose contra la pared del gimnasio, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño más fruncido de lo usual arrugando sus desveladas facciones.

\- ¿Quería verme, sensei? – preguntó Gohan dudando un poco. Aizawa se quedó mirándolo por unos segundos antes de abrir su boca.

\- Son, ¿cuánto tiempo más planeas engañar a tus compañeros? – le preguntó severamente. Gohan sintió que se le caía la quijada y su corazón se aceleró al instante.

\- ¿D-disculpe, sensei?

\- Ya me escuchaste, Son. – agregó Aizawa con frialdad. – Ya tenía mis sospechas luego de la carrera de cincuenta metros, pero los otros eventos me lo confirmaron. Estabas conteniéndote. Y mucho.

La boca de Gohan cayó como la de un pez. ¿Resultó tan obvio? Creyó que había podido disimularlo bien. Cuando vio a Aizawa enfurruñando más las cejas, suspiró. Ese hombre era verdaderamente perceptivo, y mentirle más no le haría ningún favor.

\- Sí, me estaba conteniendo. – admitió. La expresión de Aizawa no se suavizó en absoluto.

\- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando lanzaste la pelota? – Gohan asintió, pero Aizawa continuó a pesar de todo. – Antes dije que hay que conocer tus límites máximos. ¿Sabes por qué dije eso?

Por primera vez en casi una década, Gohan se sintió como un niño regañado por su padre. La única diferencia, era que Aizawa era alguien completamente diferente y más desconocido que Goku o Piccoro.

\- No, sensei. – dijo negando con la cabeza.

\- En nuestra profesión, el más mínimo error o un poco de información equivocada fácilmente puede resultar en la muerte de alguien o un desastre. – explicó Aizawa sombríamente. – Como héroes, es nuestro deber poner nuestras vidas en la línea de fuego para salvar a otros, sabiendo muy bien que podríamos morir en el proceso. Como héroes, debemos estar preparados para trabajar de lado con otros héroes cuando la ocasión lo exija, para combinar mejor nuestras fuerzas. Como héroes, nos mostramos, y a nuestros poderes, a la vista del público para actuar como símbolos de esperanza para aquellos que no pueden defenderse a sí mismos, a pesar de que eso nos ponga en desventaja contra los villanos.

Aizawa respiró profundamente. – Por eso, Son, es que es tan importante ser honesto con tus compañeros, ya que puede que tengas que hacer equipo con ellos en el calor del momento. Si no les revelas todas tus capacidades no podrás ayudarlos como se debe y eso puede tener repercusiones muy graves en una situación de vida o muerte. Más todavía, aunque la U.A. se enorgullece por tener el mejor curso para héroes del país, también se enorgullece por tener un sano ambiente competitivo. Se motiva a los estudiantes a desarrollar rivalidades amistosas, y a que se superen entre ellos, pues esa fuerza los ayudará a mejorar todavía más cuando se vuelvan héroes a tiempo completo.

Una imagen de Iida apareció en la cabeza de Gohan, pero la dejó de lado de momento, pues el discurso de Aizawa estaba golpeándolo con fuerza. Las palabras del hombre lo habían dejado sin aliento.

\- ¿Entiendes a dónde quiero llegar, Son? – continuó Aizawa. – No sé por qué te estás conteniendo ni me importa. Solo quiero que sepas cuáles son las consecuencias potenciales de tus acciones. No importa si tienes un Quirk increíblemente poderoso, o si eres un prodigio que solo aparece una vez en cada generación; si no tienes la actitud necesaria para ser un héroe, mejor date por vencido ahora y ahórranos problemas a todos.

Gohan mantuvo una expresión rígida, y se tomó unos segundos para procesar lo que acababan de decirle. Eventualmente, asintió. – Entiendo, sensei.

\- Bien. – replicó Aizawa, habiendo perdido algo de lo tajante en su voz. – Rara vez digo esto, pero tienes el potencial de llegar a ser de los grandes, Son. No vayas a desperdiciarlo.

\- No lo haré, sensei. – le aseguró Gohan, inclinándose ante su superior. – Le agradezco que me dijera esto.

Aizawa asintió. – Vete a clase. Nos veremos mañana.

Gohan se quedó pensativo mientras se cambiaba el uniforme y volvía al salón. El que Aizawa lo sermoneara fue realmente incómodo, pero también resultó una experiencia muy iluminadora, y un verdadero choque a sus sistema. Aunque en parte la razón de contenerse durante la prueba de evaluación de Quirks era porque no quería sobresalir demasiado, tampoco quería herir los sentimientos de sus compañeros haciéndolos quedar mal.

Sin embargo, ahora se daba cuenta de que eso fue un gesto muy ingenuo y egoísta de su parte. Al querer ahorrarles el que se sintieran inferiores, también subconscientemente los estaba viendo por encima del hombro, y no los trataba con el respeto que merecían como parte de los pocos afortunados y especiales para ser aceptados en el curso de héroes de la U.A. Eso le hizo que se le revolviera el estómago de culpa.

Suspirando, se frotó las sientes cansinamente. Empezando mañana, dejaría de ocultarse. Les mostraría a sus compañeros quién era el verdadero Son Gohan. Claro, su linaje alienígena, su transformación en Super Saiyajin y su identidad secreta estaban fuera de los límites, pero todavía podía seguir siendo él mismo sin revelarles esa información.

Solo esperaba que no hubiera nadie lo bastante astuto para conectarlo con la Mancha Dorada. Aunque Aizawa había dado puntos muy válidos sobre lo de guardar secretos, ese era el único que planeaba mantener por cualquier medio necesario. Si la gente llegaba a saber quién era realmente, las consecuencias serían catastróficas.

Estas preocupaciones siguieron atormentando a Gohan cuando entró al salón y se sentó de vuelta en su lugar en la fila de atrás.

\- ¡Son! ¡Volviste en una pieza! – exclamó Satou junto a él. – Tendré que llamar y cancelar esos arreglos funerarios que hice, pero viendo el lado positivo, al menos no me quedé sin ayudante.

Gohan se rio por lo bajo, y alejó con un ligero manotón la mano de Satou cuando este estaba por darle en el hombro. – Eres un payaso.

Como si se diera cuenta de que algo estaba mal, Satou frunció el cejo y tocó a Gohan en el brazo. – ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué te hizo Aizawa?

\- No te preocupes por eso. – replicó Gohan, tratando de poner una sonrisa que se viera genuina. – Solo quería darme algunos consejos, eso es todo.

Satou se quedó mirándolo unos pocos segundos más, y luego se encogió de hombros y volvió a recostarse en su asiento. – De acuerdo, si tú lo dices. Pero si hay algo de lo que quieras hablar, no dudes en avisarme.

Esta vez, Gohan sí sonrió de verdad. – Gracias, hermano, lo tendré en mente.

Lo siguiente que supo Gohan, fue que algo rosa, gris y verde se deslizó sobre su escritorio y casi le hace saltar de su asiento por el susto. Se puso la mano en el corazón y miró arriba para encontrarse con la culpable, con la sorpresa dibujada en el rostro. – ¿Ashido?

\- ¡Esa soy yo! – dijo la chica de piel rosa alegremente, usando su escritorio como silla. – Me preguntaba cuánto ibas a tardar en volver al salón.

Gohan se rio nervioso y se rascó detrás de la cabeza. – Umm, me halaga que me estuvieras esperando, pero de verdad no entiendo por qué querrías hacer eso.

\- ¡Hombre, solo queríamos hablar contigo! No hay nada de malo en eso, ¿verdad? – dijo otra voz al lado de Ashido, esta vez tratándose de un chico sonriente con dientes afilados y pelo de punta rojizo.

\- ¿Tú también, Kirishima? – preguntó Gohan, inseguro de qué hacer respecto a la repentina intrusión en su espacio personal.

\- ¡Diablos que sí! – replicó Kirishima dándole un pulgar arriba. – ¡Pensamos que tu desempeño en la prueba fue increíble, super masculino!

\- ¡Sí, de verdad que eres impresionante, en serio! – exclamó Ashido sonriendo también. – ¡Eres super fuerte, y el año escolar apenas acaba de comenzar!

Gohan sintió que sus mejillas se ponían del mismo tono que el pelo de Kirishima ante los halagos, y desvió la mirada con vergüenza. – Cielos… um, ¿gracias?

\- ¡Ja, no han visto nada todavía! – exclamó Satou, inclinándose para entrar en la conversación. – ¡Solo esperen a verlo en un ejercicio de combate! ¡Son es un monstruo, se los digo!

\- ¿En serio? ¡Genial! – dijo Kirishima golpeándose los puños con entusiasmo. – Deberíamos practicar juntos alguna vez, Son. Me pregunto qué tal me iría contra ti.

\- S-sí, eso suena bien. – respondió Gohan, sintiéndose ligeramente abrumado.

\- Hey, si no tienen planes después de la escuela, ¿qué tal si vamos todos juntos al arcade? – preguntó Ashido. – Será una buena forma de terminar nuestro primer día de clases, y con eso podemos conocernos mejor.

\- Le entro. – sonrió Kirishima.

\- Yo también. – agregó Satou, volteando a ver a Gohan. – ¿Tú qué opinas, Son?

Gohan tragó saliva al ver las tres caras alegres tan cerca de la suya, con una anticipación palpable. Aunque de verdad quería irse a casa después de la escuela para reflexionar sobre lo que le dijo Aizawa… se sentiría como un ogro desalmado si rechazaba su invitación, viendo lo emocionados que estaban todos.

Por las esquinas de los ojos podía ver a sus otros compañeros de clase metidos en sus propias conversaciones e interacciones, salvo por Bakugou y Todoroki, que seguían solos. Aparte de esos dos, los demás parecían un grupo de gente realmente simpática, y se sentía legítimamente emocionado ante la idea de conocerlos mejor a todos con el tiempo. Quizás no haría daño empezar temprano.

Con eso en mente, respiró profundo, y les sonrió a Ashido y Kirishima. – ¿Les gusta el juego de Street Fighter?

 _ **Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Cuatro capítulos, quedan tres. Ahora tenemos cubierto el primer día de clases y la prueba de evaluación de Quirks. Bien, creo que era de esperarse que Gohan se los llevara a casi todos de calle, ¿o no? Pero ayayay, ahora Aizawa lo tiene en la mira, y se percató de que no está mostrando todo el alcance de su poder. A este nunca se le escapa nada.

Por el lado positivo, su desempeño ya le hizo ganarse a la mayor parte de la clase, y creo que no pasará mucho antes que llegue a hacer buenas migas con todos, excepto claro, las OBVIAS excepciones. Aquí entre nos, me da un poquito de cosa que Gohan haya desplazado al enano pervertido de Mineta en la Clase 1-A (lo que he notado que es bastante común en este tipo de fics), pero ni modo, alguien tenía que salir para que Gohan pudiera entrar. La verdad, puedo entender por qué lo sacan a él, y pocas historias son capaces de bajarle un poco a las cosas que lo hacen insoportable, viendo que ha demostrado que puede ser bastante competente cuando se lo propone.

En fin, con eso me despido por ahora. Gracias por los reviews a **camilo navas, kim, Nahuel836, Aspros D'Lars, darkdan-sama** y **Waspir.** La próxima vez, Gohan iniciará de lleno su vida escolar, y tendremos la clase de Entrenamiento Básico de Héroes. ¡Superen el límite! ¡Plus Ultra!


	5. Bautismo

**El Símbolo de la Paz y la Justicia**

 **Escrito por TheGodfather93, traducido por Fox McCloude**

 **Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball, My Hero Academia y todos sus personajes respectivos son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y Kouhei Horikoshi. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Bautismo**

Lamentos llenos de pánico y absoluto terror resonaban por las paredes del Banco Nacional Ratharu, mientras la gente indefensa adentro de él buscaba desesperadamente una forma de salir. Sus intentos de escape inmediatamente se vieron frenados por el sonido de unos disparos impactando en el concreto sólido, y sus voces terminaron siendo silenciadas.

De entre los seis intrusos que llevaban seis pasamontañas, que eran la fuente del terror, un sujeto gigantesco con piel reptiliana se acercó al frente y le apuntó con su pistola a la pobre recepcionista que lloriqueaba. Intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras antes de que en medio de lágrimas la empleada del banco sacara algo de detrás del escritorio, con las piernas temblando, y el asaltante se dirigió hacia la enorme bóveda de metal en la pared al otro extremo de la sala.

Mientras esto sucedía, los compinches del criminal con aspecto de lagarto decidieron divertirse haciendo sufrir a sus rehenes, llegando incluso a apuntarles peligrosamente con sus armas. Lágrimas corrían por los rostros de algunas de las víctimas, mientras otros estaban demasiado conmocionados para reaccionar, y en vez de eso se quedaron con los rostros pálidos y los ojos muy abiertos, sin poder siquiera parpadear.

Encima de un edificio, Gohan se mordió los labios y puso los ojos en rendijas, observando la situación, mientras su cabello se tornaba dorado y sus ojos turquesas.

\- Seis asaltantes armados, treinta y tres rehenes. Por suerte no hay niños, gracias al cielo. – dijo con voz firme. Observó su reloj y suspiró. – Apenas el segundo día de clases y parece que voy a llegar tarde de nuevo. Ojalá esto no se vuelva costumbre…

Con una expresión determinada, el cuerpo de Gohan desapareció en un borrón dorado, y salió disparado desde el edificio para atravesar la puerta del banco, moviéndose tan rápido que rompió los vidrios cercanos. Con el mundo a su alrededor moviéndose en cámara lenta, Gohan se desplazó de un criminal a otro, aplastándoles los cañones de sus pistolas con sus manos y dándoles toques en la nuca para dejarlos fuera de combate.

Una vez que se encargó de los cinco criminales en el área principal, Gohan se movió rápidamente hacia su líder, que notó que había quitado de un manotón a la recepcionista y estaba a punto de meterse en la ahora abierta bóveda, hacia una enorme cámara llena a tope de lingotes de oro sólido.

Dándole una mirada furiosa al sujeto, Gohan atrapó a la recepcionista antes que hiciera contacto con el suelo y suavemente la dejó recostada. Luego corrió hacia el villano de piel escamosa, partió en dos su rifle de asalto con un karatazo, y lo golpeó en el pecho con una suave palmada. Habiendo ya terminado con los criminales en el banco, se dio la vuelta y decidió cerrar la bóveda solo para estar seguro.

\- "Uno pensaría que en un mundo donde hay tantos superpoderes, los bancos grandes tendrían mejor seguridad." – musitó internamente.

Completada su obra heroica, Gohan evacuó el área en un flash, dejando atrás ese rastro dorado que se había vuelto sinónimo de su alter ego, y se dirigió hacia la Preparatoria U.A. en su estado de Super Saiyajin. Normalmente habría buscado un lugar oculto para volver a su forma base, pero realmente no quería llegar tarde.

No muy lejos de la escena del crimen, Gohan alcanzó a ver a un All Might con expresión sombría en medio de una carrera, vestido con un traje a rayas amarillo y un maletín en la mano. Parecía también ir corriendo en dirección del Banco Nacional Ratharu, y para asombro de Gohan, las extremidades del famoso héroe se movían con mucha claridad en vez de verse ralentizadas (todavía iban algo lento, pero igualmente se podía notar). Y para mayor sorpresa, podría haber jurado que vio que la mirada de All Might se movía sutilmente en su dirección cuando pasaron cerca uno del otro.

Una vez que creyó estar lo suficientemente lejos de All Might, Gohan viró hacia la izquierda hacia un callejón solitario y se apoyó contra la pared, tratando de calmar su corazón acelerado. Ese fue todo un choque al sistema, y uno que lo atrapó totalmente desprevenido. Desde que fue arrancado a la fuerza de su mundo y arrojado en este, no había encontrado a ningún alma que pudiera siquiera igualar una fracción de su velocidad como Super Saiyajin. Y estaba también la posibilidad de que All Might potencialmente reaccionara a su presencia, lo cual era una idea aterradora. No era de extrañarse que el hombre fuese tan respetado entre amigos y enemigos por igual.

Pero antes de poder pensar más en ello, el reloj de Gohan comenzó a pitar, y los ojos se le salieron. – ¡Maldición, es la primera campana! ¡Se supone que a esta hora ya estemos en clase!

La cara sonriente de All Might desapareció de la mente de Gohan, reemplazada por la mirada fulminante y desconfiada de Aizawa. En cuestión de segundos, el callejón fue abandonado, dejando como único rastro de que alguien estuvo allí un borrón dorado que rápidamente se evaporó.

* * *

 **(-0-)**

* * *

Gohan irrumpió en el salón con la menor cantidad de fuerza que pudo, y rápidamente corrió hacia su asiento, ignorando las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros. Al sentarse, Satou levantó una ceja curiosa en su dirección, causando que el chico Son gruñera.

\- Me quedé dormido. – le dijo a su amigo.

Antes de que Satou pudiera responderle, la puerta se abrió y Aizawa entró, caminando hacia su escritorio con la más extraña combinación de propósito y resignación. Al llegar a él, se detuvo momentáneamente, y luego dirigió su mirada somnolienta a sus estudiantes, algunos de los cuales prefirieron evitarla. Luego olfateó en el aire un par de veces, y entrecerró los ojos.

\- Me huele a absentismo.

Gohan tragó en seco, y unas gotas de sudor le bajaron por la sien. Pasaron unos pocos segundos, y su terror lentamente se incrementó ante la idea de que fueran a delatarlo. Miró a sus compañeros por la esquina del ojo, aferrándose desesperadamente a que no fueran a abrir sus bocas. Afortunadamente, nadie lo delató, así que Aizawa eventualmente suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

\- Bueno, como sea. Todavía me pagan así vengan o no, así que el daño es solo para ustedes al final. – dijo arrastrando las palabras, sentándose en el escritorio y abriendo una carpeta.

Gohan soltó el suspiro que venía conteniendo y se reclinó en su asiento. Eso estuvo demasiado cerca apara su gusto. Hizo una nota mental de darles las gracias a sus compañeros más tarde; de no ser por su silencio y el letargo de Aizawa, seguro el profesor lo habría anotado en su lista negra por segundo día consecutivo. Entretanto, el siguiente movimiento de Aizawa fue sacar el rollo de la clase y poner una pila de papeles frente a él.

\- El día de ayer solo era para darles la bienvenida a su nueva vida escolar; un día de orientación, si lo desean. El verdadero trabajo duro empieza hoy. – les explicó sonriendo amenazadoramente. – Aquí traigo sus horarios. Son iguales para todos así que todos tomen una copia. Léanlos bien y familiarícense ellos, lo van a necesitar. Si tienen preguntas, háganlas.

Con eso fuera del camino, se dejó caer en su asiento, se metió entre su saco de dormir y cerró los ojos. Esto le ganó varias miradas de extrañeza de los estudiantes, pero aun así hicieron lo que les dijo.

Después de coger su horario y regresar a su asiento, Gohan lo miró detenidamente. El día de escuela comenzaba 8:25 am con diez minutos de orientación, seguidos de cuatro períodos de cincuenta minutos. El almuerzo empezaba a las 12:30 pm y también duraba cincuenta minutos (el estómago de Gohan gruñó al llegar a ese bloque). Después del almuerzo, habría dos períodos más hasta concluir las clases a las 3:10 pm.

La mayoría de sus clases eran materias regulares como Japonés, Inglés, Historia, Matemáticas y Literatura, como en cualquier escuela preparatoria tradicional. Sin embargo, la clase que más destacaba era la de Entrenamiento Básico de Héroes, y por los murmullos que Gohan podía escuchar entre la clase, era la que sus compañeros estaban esperando más que ninguna, y él estaba de acuerdo.

\- Será muy duro tener solo libres los domingos. – gruñó Satou, sacudiendo la cabeza al ver el horario. – Creí que Japón ya había dejado de hacer seis días de escuela a la semana hacía décadas.

\- Quizás sea porque la U.A. tiene estándares más altos que otras preparatorias. – razonó Gohan.

\- Supongo, pero es difícil sentirse entusiasmado con eso. – suspiró Satou. – La escuela sigue siendo la escuela después de todo.

Eso provocó que Gohan levantara una ceja. – Nadie dijo que aprender a ser héroe fuese sencillo.

\- Es verdad. – admitió Satou. – Aun así, admito que siento bastante hype por la clase de Entrenamiento Básico de Héroes. ¿Quién crees que la vaya a enseñar?

Gohan se detuvo al oír la pregunta y se rascó el mentón. Quienquiera que la U.A. hubiese asignado para enseñar entrenamiento para héroes tenía que ser alguien con íntimo conocimiento de lo que significaba ser un héroe profesional. Ser una figura pública lo bastante grande como para inspirar a generaciones enteras de aspirantes a héroes también sería un rasgo valioso.

El híbrido saiyajin ensanchó los ojos al recordar su carta de aceptación que recibió de la U.A., y su boca se curvó en una pequeña sonrisa al recordar exactamente con quién se había cruzado por el camino más temprano esa mañana. Satou lo notó y frunció el cejo en su dirección.

\- Me late que sabes algo que yo no. Escúpelo.

Gohan simplemente se rio y se reclinó en su silla, descansando las manos por detrás de su cabeza. – ¿Y arruinar la sorpresa? ¿Qué hay de divertido en eso?

* * *

 **(-0-)**

* * *

La clase de Inglés bajo el tutelaje de Present Mic demostró ser una forma bastante aburrida y monótona de iniciar el día. El sentimiento era compartido por la gran mayoría de la Clase 1-A, salvo por Yaoyorozu Momo e Iida Tenya, que se veían bastante animados de participar en las actividades que su profesor les tenía preparadas. A Gohan no le molestaba la clase, pero se le hizo difícil mantener la mente enfocada cuando estaba más ocupado especulando cómo sería estudiar bajo el tutelaje de All Might.

La clase de Historia la daba la atractiva, seductora y extremadamente provocativa Midnight, más conocida como la "Heroína solo para Mayores de 18". Muchos de los hombres de la clase estaban embobados con su belleza, e incluso Gohan no pudo evitar sonrojarse y desviar la mirada cuando esta le guiñó el ojo. Su estilo de enseñanza era poco ortodoxo pero extrañamente efectivo, y resultó un contraste interesante con el de Present Mic.

Ectoplasma y Cementoss, que enseñaban Matemáticas y Literatura respectivamente, resultaron más tradicionales en sus métodos de enseñanza, y sus clases pasaron sin mucha fanfarria. Sin embargo, como después seguía el almuerzo, y después el Entrenamiento de Héroes, los estudiantes ya estaban muy impacientes y nerviosos.

El almuerzo se servía en una cafetería gigantesca con mesas ordenadas en filas bien arregladas. Al frente de la pared llena de ventanas se encontraba el área de servicio, donde los estudiantes ordenaban y pagaban su comida, preparada por el increíblemente talentoso Lunch Rush, uno de los héroes favoritos de Gohan.

El híbrido saiyajin se encontró compartiendo una mesa con Satou, Midoriya, Iida y Uraraka, tres de los cuales se encontraban lo observaban estupefactos mientras devoraba su almuerzo como un compactador de basura con esteroides.

\- ¡Cielos, esta comida está increíble! – dijo alegremente.

\- ¿P-para d-dónde va todo eso? – murmuró Midoriya casi sin aliento.

\- No preguntes. Solo acéptalo como uno de esos misterios para los que nunca encontraremos una respuesta. – replicó Satou con una voz sabia, echando algo de azúcar en su curry. Gohan dejó el tenedor, se limpió la boca, y se rascó detrás de la cabeza mientras sonreía nerviosamente a sus compañeros.

\- No lo escuchen. Solo dice tonterías. – les explicó fulminado con la mirada a su mejor amigo. – Mi Quirk consume mucha energía, así que tengo que comer mucho para compensar.

\- ¿Es en serio? – dijo Iida con entusiasmo tras oír la explicación. – ¡Qué fascinante! ¡Espero con muchas ansias ver de qué otras cosas es capaz tu Quirk!

\- A mí me suena a que eso cuesta mucho dinero. – intervino Uraraka. – ¿Cómo te las arreglas? ¿Vienes de una familia adinerada?

Satou dejó de comer y le dio a Gohan una mirada de preocupación, pero el chico Son le restó importancia con una sonrisa. – De hecho soy huérfano. – replicó, haciendo que Uraraka se tapara la boca. – He estado viviendo solo desde los nueve. Recibo una ayuda quincenal del gobierno mientras siga mis estudios y no me meta en problemas, pero no basta para cubrir las necesidades de mi dieta, así que a menudo tengo que salir de cacería.

Uraraka inclinó la cabeza. – De verdad, de verdad siento mucho haber preguntado. No tenía idea de que fueras huérfano. – murmuró con tristeza,

\- No te preocupes. – respondió Gohan amablemente. – Como dijiste, no tenías idea. Además, ya me acostumbré a vivir solo, así que no es la gran cosa, en serio.

El humor alrededor de la mesa se puso bastante pesado en ese momento, y todo mundo se enfocó en sus almuerzos. Luego de unos minutos, sorprendentemente fue Midoriya el que rompió el silencio.

\- M-me sorprende que el gobierno le permita a un niño t-tan pequeño vivir solo. – le dijo. – Yo no podría imaginarme en la misma situación.

\- Bueno, técnicamente tengo un guardián legal, pero el Doctor Shuzenji es un hombre muy ocupado y solo me visita una o dos veces a la semana para asegurarse de que todo esté bien. – explicó Gohan. – Pero no me siento tan solo. Satou viene a visitarme a menudo, y yo también paso bastante tiempo en su casa.

\- ¡Aww, la amistad que tienen es algo muy dulce! – sonrió Uraraka, para vergüenza de ambos.

\- Son es más un ayudante que otra cosa. – murmuró Satou, con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

\- En tus sueños. – replicó Gohan, terminándose lo que quedaba de su curry para ocultar su propia cara roja.

Esto les sacó unas risas a los otros tres, y Gohan no pudo evitar alegrarse de que se quitara el humor sombrío de antes. No se sentía realmente incómodo al hablar de las circunstancias de sus condiciones de vida, pero también sabía que no era el mejor tema de conversación. Lo último que quería era que le tuvieran lástima, o hacer que otros se sintieran miserables.

\- Debe ser genial tener a un amigo de la infancia tan cercano asistiendo a la misma escuela. – comentó Uraraka jugando con sus pulgares. – Ninguno de mis amigos de la secundaria o de la primaria vinieron a la U.A.

\- Tampoco los míos. – agregó Iida.

\- Supongo que eso ayuda a encajar mejor. – admitió Gohan. – Yo definitivamente me sentiría mucho más nervioso el primer día si no conociera a nadie más.

\- Para mí fue exactamente lo contrario. – gruñó Midoriya, cogiendo su arroz con los palillos. Esto captó la atención de Satou.

\- ¿Y qué onda contigo y Bakugou de todas maneras? Parece que hay mucha mala sangre entre ustedes dos.

Gohan, junto con Iida y Uraraka, enfocaron toda su atención en Midoriya. Desde su interacción la mañana de ayer, había sentido bastante curiosidad de saber más sobre la historia de Midoriya y Bakugou. El peliverde dejó de lado sus palillos y suspiró.

\- K-Kacchan y yo solíamos ser amigos cuando éramos pequeños. Pero cuando su Quirk se manifestó, él c-cambió totalmente. Empezó a ver por encima del hombro a todos. Yo… ahh… no obtuve mi Quirk sino hasta mucho después de lo normal, así que me tocó mucho peor que a los demás. – dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. – ¡P-pero eso no tiene importancia! Los estudiantes lo admiraban, y los profesores no hacían nada con su comportamiento porque veían que tenía potencial como héroe. Eso continuó incluso durante la secundaria hasta que nos graduamos.

Gohan frunció el cejo. Algo allí no encajaba. Fuera cual fuese el problema que tenían esos dos, parecía mucho más personal que eso. Pero por más curiosidad que tuviera, no quiso insistir demasiado, especialmente ya que los demás tuvieron la gentileza de no insistir en saber más de la vida de él. Si Midoriya quería compartirlo lo haría. Si no, tenía derecho a guardarse esa información para sí mismo.

Lo que sí quedó claro, sin embargo, fue que a Gohan empezó a caerle mucho peor ese chico explosivo. La gente que presumía de sus poderes victimizando a los más débiles le recordaba a muchos de los villanos a los que enfrentó durante su niñez. Afortunadamente, él no creía que pasara mucho tiempo antes de que a Bakugou lo tirasen de su pedestal. Ya no era el pez más grande en un estanque pequeño.

\- Ya no tienes que preocuparte por él, Deku-kun. – dijo amablemente Uraraka. – Nos tienes a todos nosotros para cuidarte las espaldas, ¿verdad, muchachos?

\- Por supuesto. – dijo Satou. Gohan también asintió estando de acuerdo. Jamás iba a soportar a los abusones.

\- ¡Bien dicho, Uraraka-kun! – exclamó Iida, golpeándose la palma con el puño para enfatizar su punto. – ¡No hay lugar para semejante comportamiento en los sagrados pasillos de esta prestigiosa institución! ¡Siendo de los pocos cualificados para estudiar en la U.A., debo dar todo de mí para defender el código de ética que nos han legado nuestros profesores!

El repentino arranque de Iida atrajo algunas miradas de las otras mesas, haciendo que un Midoriya con la cara escarlata se enterrara en su asiento, con la vergüenza palpable. – G-gracias por el apoyo, amigos, pero de verdad no es necesario. Ya me acostumbré al comportamiento de Kacchan; ya no me molesta en absoluto. Y a pesar de cómo actúa, su meta es sobrepasar a All Might como el mejor de los héroes.

\- ¡Tienes que estar bromeando! – exclamó Iida, con la quijada cómicamente abierta. – ¡¿Qué clase de héroe actúa como un rufián?!

\- ¡N-no, de verdad, lo digo en serio! – chilló Midoriya.

Mientras esto ocurría, Satou puso los ojos en rendijas y miró a Iida, adoptando una pose de pensador. – Hey, ya que hablamos del tema, hay algo que me he estado preguntando. ¿No asististe a una escuela privada de super élite o algo así? – le preguntó despreocupadamente, atrayendo la atención del chico de gafas. – Me sorprende que no haya más de ustedes en la U.A.

Iida tosió ligeramente, pero rápidamente recuperó la compostura. De inmediato se ajustó las gafas y le dio a Satou una mirada severa. – Si deseas saberlo, muchos de mis compañeros en Soumei no estaban interesados en perseguir el heroísmo como profesión. En cuanto a los otros, no fui tan cercano con ellos como para conocer sus futuras aspiraciones.

\- Oh. Eso tiene sentido. – respondió Satou, volviendo a su almuerzo y dejando desconcertado a Iida.

Aunque los demás alrededor de la mesa no sabían qué hacer con eso, Gohan sonrió para sus adentros. Fuese intencional o no, su mejor amigo, en su típica manera de ser siempre directo, había logrado desviar la atención del pobre y claramente abrumado Midoriya.

\- C-como sea, ¿están listos para el siguiente p-período? – preguntó el peliverde, visiblemente más calmado. Iida rápidamente puso atención, olvidando su confusión previa.

\- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Ha sido la clase que más he estado esperando desde que vi los horarios!

\- Me pregunto quién será nuestro profesor. – dijo Uraraka.

\- Yo también quisiera saberlo. – agregó Satou, dándole una mirada cómplice a Gohan. El híbrido saiyajin pretendió no haberla visto, y cogió una bolsa de patatas fritas para abrirla y empezar a comer.

\- Bueno, quienquiera que sea, no me cabe duda de que será una clase práctica. – declaró Iida. – Sin embargo, espero totalmente que nuestro profesor nos dé una lección simple y directa a modo de introducción, solo para familiarizarnos con el tema.

\- Eso sería el enfoque más razonable. – dijo Gohan estando de acuerdo, mordiendo una patata particularmente curva y degustando su sabor salado. – "Y es precisamente por eso que estoy seguro de que será exactamente lo contrario."

* * *

 **(-0-)**

* * *

\- Aquí estoy… ¡entrando por la puerta como una persona normal!

El grito colectivo de todos en la Clase 1-A resonó cuando la imponente figura de All Might ingresó al salón lleno de confianza, y su sola presencia bastó para que todos se calmaran y se sintieran mucho más tranquilos.

Mientras sus compañeros expresaban su asombro, Gohan sonreía. Ya sabía que esto iba a pasar, y aun así se sintió bastante emocionado. All Might era el héroe al que más admiraba, y no solo por su gran fuerza, sino por los valores que defendía, su disposición inspiradora y su habilidad de irradiar alegría incluso a las masas más desafortunadas.

\- Yo les enseñaré Entrenamiento Básico de Héroes. – declaró el Héroe Número Uno desde detrás del escritorio. – En esta asignatura todos entrenarán de diferentes formas para aprender los fundamentos para ser un héroe profesional. Durante todo su tiempo aquí, ¡todos aprovecharán al máximo esta asignatura! – Enfatizó su declaración posando como un fisicoculturista de eras pasadas, haciendo que sus enormes músculos abultaran contra su ajustado traje. – ¡Vamos a comenzar! El día de hoy haremos… ¡entrenamiento de combate!

La revelación de esto arrancó gritos de emoción de toda la clase, siendo el más entusiasmado cierto rubio de temperamento volátil.

\- ¡Y para que vayan para la ocasión, tendrán estos! – agregó All Might, señalando a la pared, de la cual comenzaron a deslizarse varios estantes con cajones numerados. – Trajes hechos a la medida basado en la información registrada de sus Quirks y las peticiones que enviaron antes de comenzar la escuela. – Esto atrajo un rumor todavía más entusiasmado de todos los estudiantes, y la sonrisa de Gohan se ensanchó. – ¡Después de que se cambien, reúnanse en el Terreno Beta!

\- ¡SÍ SEÑOR! – coreó toda la clase.

\- Dicen que las ropas hacen al hombre, señores y señoritas. Ténganlo en cuenta porque a partir de ahora… ¡todos ustedes son héroes! – declaró All Might, culminando su discurso con otra pose de músculos.

Mientras Gohan recolectaba su cajón y se dirigía al vestidor, se puso a reflexionar en los detalles que le llevaron a elegir el traje que quería usar.

La primera idea que le vino a la mente fue un conjunto colorido similar a los de los shows Super Sentai que le encantaba ver en televisión, completo con un casco y una capa. Sin embargo, aunque le gustaba la apariencia en su cabeza, no se sentía… bien para lo que quería lograr. Tal vez un traje como ese funcionaría en un mundo donde los superhéroes no eran la norma, pero ese no era el mundo en el cual vivía. No tendría el efecto deseado en la gente.

Los siguientes trajes que consideró fueron los típicos gis de artes marciales que había usado en el pasado. El primero fue una réplica del gi estilo namekiano que llevó en los Juegos de Cell, y el segundo fue una copia del gi color naranja de su padre. Aunque el prospecto de llevar el mismo traje que sus dos mentores de manera oficial le daba cierta emoción, no eran apropiados para este mundo tampoco. Eran demasiado simples, directos, y desafortunadamente fáciles de olvidar.

Pasó por varias ideas sobre varios trajes basándose en los que llevaban los héroes más populares de hoy en día, pero esas no iban con él. Llevar solo spandex se sentía incómodo en el cuerpo, y tampoco se sentía cómodo en cómo resaltaba sus regiones inferiores. Eso era más propio de Vegeta.

Así, después de muchos planes meticulosos, incontables horas de investigar por internet, y más ensayos y errores de lo que querría admitir, Gohan finalmente encontró un diseño que no podía dejarlo más satisfecho.

Al entrar a un cubículo vacío y abría su cajón con su traje, una sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro, y sintió oprimir el corazón al extraerlo.

Fijó la vista en el gi púrpura oscuro sin mangas, que era un tributo a su primer mentor, que lo arrojó al mundo de las artes marciales para quitarle su naturaleza blanda y mimada, infundiéndole una sabiduría que superaba por mucho su edad, pero que era necesaria para sobrevivir la dura realidad que había caído sobre ellos. Gohan siempre se iba a sentir muy agradecido por ello. Aunque fuese un gesto insignificante y tal vez hasta idealista en el gran panorama de las cosas, el híbrido saiyajin esperaba que llevar los colores de uno de sus más grandes amigos le daría fuerza cuando más la necesitara.

Luego pasó un dedo por el obi color naranja, junto con las muñequeras y tobilleras, un tributo a su padre, a quien siempre había admirado y deseaba imitar. Los momentos que pasaron juntos estaban entre sus recuerdos más atesorados, y no pasaba un día en que no deseara volver a experimentarlos. Goku fue un maestro distinto a Piccoro, pero bajo su tutela Gohan alcanzó el nivel de fuerza necesario para proteger a la gente y al planeta que amaba cuando nadie más pudo hacerlo. Nunca olvidaría la fe que su padre demostró en él durante la hora más oscura, y esperaba que el naranja de su traje le sirviera como un siempre presente recordatorio de lo que era capaz de hacer al enfrentarse a posibilidades totalmente en contra e insuperables.

La última pieza del atuendo eran unos zapatos de artes marciales negros y una réplica de la capa de Piccoro, porque después de todo, las capas eran geniales y nadie podía convencerlo de lo contrario.

Una vez que se vistió completamente Gohan sintió una subida de confianza recorrerlo de pies a cabeza, y se encontró con una mirada aprobatoria de parte de Kirishima cuando este salió de su cubículo.

\- Ese es un atuendo bestial, hermano. – le dijo el pelirrojo. – No te sorprendas si se te caen las bolas por segunda vez cuando lo uses.

\- G-gracias, Kirishima. – Gohan se sonrojó y se rascó detrás de la cabeza. – Tu atuendo también es genial. Los colores te quedan bien, y la… ausencia de una camiseta va contigo.

Kirishima se rio entre dientes y le dio una palmada a Gohan en la espalda. – ¡Eso es a lo que voy! Aunque parece que tengo seria competencia en ese departamento, ¿eh? – dijo señalando los brazos expuestos del híbrido saiyajin. – ¿Qué comes para el desayuno, metal? ¡Qué macizo!

\- ¡No, para nada! – respondió Gohan, todavía sin acostumbrarse a los halagos. – Solo entreno bastante, es todo.

\- ¿Eso es todo? – replicó Kirishima levantando una ceja. – Viejo, alguna vez tenemos que ir juntos al gimnasio. Lo que estoy haciendo claramente no está dando resultados conmigo.

\- C-claro, podemos hacerlo. – aceptó Gohan, con una gota de sudor bajándole por la sien. No sabía cómo decirle a Kirishima que jamás había puesto un pie en un gimnasio en su vida. Todo el entrenamiento siempre había sido en lo salvaje, y lo demás lo hacían sus genes.

\- ¡Grandioso! – sonrió el pelirrojo. – ¡Lo esperaré con ansias!

\- "Sí, grandioso." – pensó Gohan con resignación. Tendría que preguntarle a Satou sobre algunos de los dispositivos que usaban en los gimnasios, porque de esos no tenía ni idea.

Y hablando de eso, ¿dónde estaba su mejor amigo? Sus ojos negros observaron toda la habitación en busca de alguien de físico similar, pero al único al que vio fue a un sujeto alto con un traje de spandex amarillo brillante que le cubría todo el cuerpo, que estaba jugando con su cinturón de utilidades en una esquina de la habitación. Le tomó unos pocos segundos reconocer el pelo de punta y los labios masivos, pero al hacerlo casi se le van los ojos.

\- "Esperen… ¿qué?" – pensó. Y al oír los pasos de Gohan en su dirección, Satou levantó la mirada y le sonrió al híbrido saiyajin.

\- Te ves bien, Son… por una vez en tu vida.

\- Por una vez en mi… – Sacudió la cabeza antes de volver a enfocarse. – ¿Qué demonios es eso? Siempre te burlas de cómo me visto, ¡pero aquí estás disfrazado como una banana gigante!

Satou se enfurruñó. – ¿Qué hay de malo con mi traje? ¿No has visto nunca a Kid Músculo? – Ante la negativa de Gohan, exhaló con rabia. – Bueno, ahí está tu primer problema. No voy a perder mi tiempo explicándole a un plebeyo que no entiende el glorioso arte de la lucha libre.

\- Lo que tú digas, colega. – espetó Gohan, despidiéndose de su amigo y dirigiéndose hacia el Terreno Beta. – Solo trata de que nadie se resbale contigo cuando salgas.

Ignorando los tartamudeos indignados de Satou, el chico Son se rio por dentro, sintiéndose orgulloso de sí mismo por ese comentario.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al túnel que llevaba al Terreno Beta, donde se estaba reuniendo el resto de la clase. Mientras esperaban a los rezagados, se tomó el tiempo para echar un ojo a los trajes que habían ideado sus compañeros, algunos de los cuales rápidamente llamaron su atención.

Iida llevaba un traje de cuerpo completo con aspecto de armadura, solo que más moderno y acomodado a su Quirk de Motor. Hacía un contraste interesante con Aoyama, que llevaba un estilo más de armadura de la época medieval. El traje de Bakugou también le quedaba bien, por mucho que Gohan odiara admitirlo. Los guanteletes con forma de granadas y la tela estilizada a modo de bengalas en su espalda iban como anillo al dedo con su personalidad explosiva.

Con respecto a las chicas, lo primero que Gohan notó fueron que todas las féminas en su clase eran bastante atractivas cada una a su manera, y eso quedó más en evidencia con sus trajes. Asui, Ashido y Uraraka, para su gran sorpresa, todas llevaban trajes ajustados al cuerpo que acentuaban sus curvas. Sin embargo, ninguna de ellas se comparaba con Yaoyorozu, cuyo traje consistía en un leotardo rojo muy revelador que exponía bastante su piel. De no ser por el cinturón de utilidades alrededor de sus caderas, casi parecería que iba a la playa en vez de a entrenar.

A pesar de todo, Gohan se aseguró de mantener la mirada lejos de las curvas de la chica y su atractivo atuendo, para no sucumbir a sus instintos básicos y evitar que sus ojos vieran más de lo que deberían. Él no era ningún pervertido después de todo.

Afortunadamente, pudo enfocarse en otra cosa cuando sus compañeros empezaron a moverse por el túnel, al final del cual pudieron ver la figura imponente de All Might esperándolos a todos.

\- ¡Grandioso! ¡Todos se ven geniales! – declaró el Héroe Número Uno cuando todos se detuvieron frente a él, ampliando su gran sonrisa. – Ahora, ¿listos para comenzar, mis queridos cigotos?

Antes de que la clase le pudiera responder, se oyeron unos pasos apresurados detrás de ellos. Curioso, Gohan se dio la vuelta, solo para ver cómo llegaba corriendo Midoriya por el túnel llevando lo que parecía un disfraz de conejo verde. Ciertamente era poco convencional, pero se veía mejor que el de Satou. A Uraraka también pareció gustarle, lo que puso muy nervioso a Midoriya.

\- ¡Ahora, es tiempo para el entrenamiento de combate! – anunció All Might luego que el peliverde rezagado se unió al grupo, atrayendo la atención de todos. Como cosa rara, Iida levantó la mano.

\- ¡Sensei! Este es un centro de batallas como el del examen de admisión, ¿acaso vamos a tener batallas urbanas de nuevo? – le preguntó.

\- ¡No, vamos a ir dos pasos más adelante! – replicó All Might. – La mayor parte del tiempo, las peleas contra villanos ocurren afuera, pero si miran las estadísticas, los villanos más atroces aparecen en lugares cerrados con más frecuencia. Secuestros, arrestos domiciliarios, tratos ilegales en las sombras… en esta sociedad llena de héroes, los villanos más inteligentes se ocultan en la oscuridad. Para esta clase, los dividiremos en equipos de héroes y villanos, y pelearán dos contra dos dentro de un edificio.

\- ¿Sin entrenamiento básico? – preguntó Asui.

\- ¡Esta es una batalla real para entender lo básico! – declaró All Might. – Sin embargo, la clave ahora es que no tendrán ningún robot al cual destrozar.

\- ¿Cómo se determinará quién gana y quién pierde? – inquirió Yaoyorozu, desatando una ráfaga de preguntas de varios de los estudiantes.

Entretanto, Gohan se puso a pensar en el razonamiento de su profesor. Era un enfoque bastante arriesgado, arrojar a un puñado de niños con superpoderes y sin entrenamiento al límite y ponerlos a pelear entre ellos. Si no tenían cuidado, muchas cosas podían salir mal. Piccoro seguramente aprobaría las tácticas de All Might, pero eso era porque el namekiano era un gruñón socialmente inepto cuyos propios métodos de entrenamiento eran de todo menos convencionales.

Dicho eso, Gohan podía ver el beneficio de un bautismo por fuego. Era una excelente forma de que el profesor tuviera una idea de en qué nivel estuvieran sus estudiantes, y en cuanto a ellos, podrían recibir una demostración de primera mano de lo que podían hacer sus compañeros. Ignorando la alta posibilidad de que hubiera heridos, todos los participantes tenían mucho que ganar. Tal vez los ejercicios como este eran una de las razones por las cuales la U.A. había logrado sacar a tantos héroes excepcionales a través de los años.

\- La situación es: los villanos han ocultado un arma nuclear en alguna parte de su escondite. – explicó All Might, leyendo un pequeño libro que sacó de su bolsillo. – Los héroes intentarán detenerlos, ya sea capturándolos o recuperando el arma nuclear dentro del límite de tiempo. Los villanos deben proteger el arma nuclear durante ese tiempo o capturar a los héroes. – Al terminar, cogió una caja que estaba a sus pies. – ¡Los equipos se determinarán por sorteo!

Aunque varios de los estudiantes parecieron felices con la revelación, Gohan se mordió los labios. Las probabilidades de terminar con alguien desagradable (hablando específicamente de Bakugou) eran increíblemente bajas, así que no creía que tuviera que preocuparse. Aunque tenía confianza en que sus poderes serían más que un desafío para cualquiera de sus compañeros independientemente de con quién le tocara hacer equipo, de verdad esperaba no tener que aguantarse una mala actitud.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera acercarse a la caja, Iida saltó enfrente de All Might y le levantó la mano a toda la clase. – Sé que todos están emocionados para saber con quién harán equipo, pero como estudiantes de esta respetable institución, debemos hacer las cosas de manera ordenada. – les dijo severamente. – Siendo así, debo pedirles a todos que se formen en una fila y esperen su turno.

\- ¡Bien dicho, joven Iida! – lo halagó All Might, dándole al chico de gafas un pulgar arriba.

A pesar de algunos gruñidos, todo mundo hizo lo que le dijeron. Gohan se encontró casi al final de la fila, detrás de Kouda y enfrente de Todoroki. A pesar de no poder percibir el ki, podía sentir la mirada del chico con heterocromia fija en su espalda, y tuvo que suprimir el impulso de gruñirle. Podía entender por qué el cabeza de petardo estaba furioso con él, ¿pero cuál era el problema de Todoroki? ¡Jamás había hablado con él antes!

Afortunadamente, Gohan no tuvo que pensar mucho en eso, ya que su turno llegó rápidamente. El número que le tocó fue el 5, lo que significaba que su compañero sería quien sacara el 6, y estarían en el Equipo C.

\- Creo que seremos compañeros. – dijo una voz educada detrás del híbrido saiyajin. Sorprendido, giró la cabeza para encontrarse con la bella sonrisa de Yaoyorozu Momo.

\- ¿O-oh, así que tú sacaste el número 6? – preguntó, a lo cual la chica de pelo oscuro asintió. Gohan sintió que sus mejillas tomaban un tinte rojo y se rascó detrás de la cabeza. – Ahh, eso es genial. Me dará gusto trabajar contigo. – añadió inclinándose y teniendo cuidado de no mirarle el escote.

\- Igualmente. – respondió Yaoyorozu con el mismo gesto.

Completadas las introducciones, Gohan desvió la mirada de su compañera y respiró profundo. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba, qué fue esa reacción suya? Nunca se había sentido tan nervioso ante alguien desde que se presentó por primera vez a su clase el primer día de primaria, ¡y en ese entonces solo tenía nueve años! Perturbado, rápidamente sacudió los pensamientos fuera de su cabeza. Con suerte, podría olvidarse de ese rato tan vergonzoso una vez que iniciaran el ejercicio.

Ya con todos los equipos sorteados, All Might metió la mano en un par de cajas con marcadas con "Villano" y "Héroe". – Los primeros equipos que lucharán serán… ¡estos! – exclamó sacando las letras D y A.

Gohan abrió los ojos de golpe. Eso significaba que Bakugou e Iida irían contra Midoriya y Uraraka. Al ver a su amigo peliverde, notó que estaba visiblemente paralizado. Una reacción apropiada, considerando las circunstancias.

\- El Equipo A serán los héroes, y el Equipo D serán los villanos. – aclaró All Might. – ¡Todos los demás, diríjanse a la sala de monitores!

\- ¡Sí señor! – coreó toda la clase.

Gohan pasó junto a Midoriya le puso la mano en el hombro. – Oye, no dejes que te descontrole, y no pierdas la cabeza. – le advirtió. – Sé que será difícil mantener la sangre fría, pero recuerda que solo es un ejercicio al final. No vale la pena salir lastimado en esto.

Midoriya tragó saliva, pero aun así asintió. – T-trataré de tener eso en m-mente. Gracias por el consejo, Son-kun.

\- Cuando quieras. – Gohan sonrió. – Buena suerte.

Hecho eso, el híbrido saiyajin se alejó y se fue con el resto de la clase. Al poco rato, Yaoyorozu se le acercó y empezó a caminar junto a él.

\- ¿Está todo bien? – inquirió la chica. – Midoriya-san se veía muy intranquilo.

\- Ahh, nada importante. – replicó Gohan, restándole importancia con la mano. – Es solo que ya tiene historial con el cabeza de petardo, es decir Bakugou. Solo fui a darle algunos consejos, es todo.

\- Eso fue muy amable de tu parte. – comentó Yaoyorozu, sonriendo ligeramente. Gohan evitó su mirada, tratando de ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas.

\- Je, no fue nada. Solo ayudaba a un amigo. – Por dentro, sin embargo, dio un respingo. ¡Otra vez! ¿Qué tenía esa chica que le hacía volverse un manojo de nervios cuando le hablaba?

La pregunta dio vueltas en su mente hasta que llegó a la sala de monitores, la cual, haciendo honor a su nombre, contenía un gigantesco monitor dividido en varias pantallas. Cada una mostraba una parte diferente del área de batalla, que era simplemente un enorme edificio industrial con numerosos corredores estrechos. Desafortunadamente, no había audio para retransmitir con las cámaras.

\- ¡Ahora, comencemos el entrenamiento de combate de persona a persona con los equipos A y D! – anunció All Might por un mini-micrófono, de pie enfrente de todos los estudiantes reunidos. – Todos ustedes deben prestar mucha atención. Puede que hasta aprendan algo de ver esta batalla.

Gohan endureció su expresión y observó detenidamente el monitor. Pese a su siempre presente preocupación de que algo pudiera salirse de control, se sentía genuinamente curioso de ver de lo que Midoriya era capaz de hacer. De todos los de la clase, el peliverde era el único cuyo Quirk seguía siendo un completo misterio.

No pasó mucho antes de que Midoriya y Uraraka se deslizaran por una ventana en la planta baja y procedieran con cautela por un corredor. Sin embargo, no llegaron muy lejos antes de que Bakugou los emboscara, dando un salto desde otro corredor y mandándolos al suelo con una ráfaga explosiva.

\- ¿Un ataque sorpresa? ¡Eso no es de hombres, Bakugou! – protestó Kirishima.

\- Un ataque sorpresa también es una estrategia viable. - intervino All Might. – Es mejor olvidarse del concepto de pelear limpio en una batalla donde su vida está en la línea, porque los villanos harán lo que sea para tomar cualquier ventaja.

Gohan entrecerró los ojos al ver a Midoriya y Bakugou intercambiando amenazas entre ellos. Bakugou se lanzó de frente a ejecutar un gancho de derecha, pero Midoriya fácilmente le atrapó el brazo, y rápidamente lo lanzó sobre su espalda. Esto arrancó gritos de asombro del resto de la clase, mientras que el híbrido saiyajin se permitía una leve sonrisa en el rostro. La forma en como hizo el lanzamiento fue muy buena: no tenía idea de que Midoriya conociera un poco de artes marciales. Y tampoco parecía haber utilizado su Quirk.

Luego de que Bakugou se recuperó y volvió a incorporarse, él y Midoriya se trabaron de nuevo en otro duelo verbal mientras Uraraka observaba confundida. Entretanto, otra pantalla mostraba a un visiblemente irritado Iida de pie solo en el cuarto con la bomba, que estaba hecha de papel maché.

\- ¿Qué está diciendo Bakugou? – inquirió Kirishima. – No hay forma de saberlo con solo las cámaras y sin sonido.

\- Está hablándole a su compañero por un transmisor inalámbrico. – replicó All Might, señalando un dispositivo azul en su propia oreja. – Pueden llevarse eso, el plano del edificio y esta cinta para captura. – Cogió un pequeño rollo de cinta de un contenedor que tenía al lado. – Una vez que enrollen a sus oponentes con esto, ¡probarán que los capturaron!

Ashido frunció el cejo. – El tiempo límite son quince minutos, y los héroes no saben dónde está el arma nuclear, ¿verdad?

\- ¡Sí!

\- ¡Entonces los héroes están en clara desventaja aquí! – señaló la chica de piel rosa.

\- Así es, pero eso es lo que hace este tipo de prácticas tan importantes. – intervino Gohan, atrayendo la atención de todos sus compañeros. – Es cierto que los villanos tienen una ventaja abrumadora, pero eso refleja lo que normalmente ocurre para los héroes. A menudo, los villanos tienen todo el tiempo del mundo para hacer un plan, colocar trampas e inclusive escapar antes de que los capturen. Los héroes, por otra parte, tienen que responder a los crímenes de los villanos en el calor del momento, y hacer sus planes sobre la marcha. Esa es la realidad del mundo en que vivimos, desafortunadamente, y uno de los desafíos que tendremos que afrontar constantemente.

El pequeño discurso hizo que varios de los compañeros de Gohan le observaran con los ojos muy abiertos, para su incomodidad, y Ashido pareció sentirse desanimada. – Es cierto. Ahora que lo dices tiene sentido.

All Might simplemente se rio por lo bajo. – ¡Excelentemente expuesto, joven Son! ¡Los héroes deben ser capaces de darle la vuelta a la situación sin importar el predicamento en que se encuentren! ¡Esa es una de las cualidades que esperamos enseñar aquí en la U.A.!

Después de eso, la clase volvió a observar el encuentro en el monitor. Midoriya y Bakugou habían empezado a pelear en serio mientras Uraraka escapaba, posiblemente para ir tras Iida. Midoriya bloqueó una patada de Bakugou e intentó usar la cinta de captura en el pie del rubio, pero un puñetazo explosivo que este esquivó después le permitió escabullirse.

\- No está mal para un sujeto que ni siquiera usa su Quirk. – lo alabó Satou, acercándose al lado de Gohan.

\- Sí, ese Bakugou no es ninguna broma. – añadió Sero.

\- Ni soñarlo. – gruñó Gohan para sí mismo, observando con atención como la pelea entre los otrora amigos empezaba a tornarse en un juego del gato y el ratón, siendo Bakugou el agresor. Entretanto, Uraraka e Iida finalmente habían hecho contacto, y parecían estar en un punto muerto entre ellos.

\- Por cierto, qué buen discurso el que hiciste antes. – le susurró Satou a Gohan. – Si no te funciona lo de ser héroe, quizás tengas futuro en la política.

Gohan casi se ahogó ante la sugerencia. – No gracias. Preferiría retirarme a vivir en las montañas como ermitaño… quizás escribir un libro o algo así.

\- Eso también serviría. – se rio Satou.

\- ¡Joven Bakugo, detente! ¡¿Estás tratando de matarlo?!

El grito repentino de All Might asustó a los dos chicos, y lo siguiente que vio Gohan fue a Bakugou jalando un seguro de su guantelete con forma de granada y disparando un torrente de llamas por todo el pasillo contra Midoriya. Los vidrios se hicieron añicos y la pared de cemento del edificio salió volando en pedazos. La explosión resultante fue tan grande que hasta se pudo oír en la sala de monitores. Para acentuar la severidad del daño, el suelo se sacudió como si hubiera ocurrido un terremoto.

Al cesar la sacudida, Kirishima fue el primero en decir lo que todo mundo estaba pensando. – ¡Ese imbécil! ¿Qué no entiende que esto es solo un ejercicio?

All Might ahora se veía en pánico, y su sonrisa usual se vio reemplazada por un gesto sombrío. – ¡Joven Bakugou! ¡Joven Midoriya! – gritó a su micrófono.

Gohan sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba, pero mantuvo la vista fija en el monitor, aguardando desesperadamente a que el humo se dispersara para ver si Midoriya se encontraba bien. Cuando al fin lo hizo, revelando que el peliverde estaba tendido en su espalda, suspiró de alivio. Midoriya jadeaba fuertemente y su traje estaba hecho jirones, pero fuera de eso estaba ileso.

Aun así, ver el estado en el que estaba su amigo le hizo sentirse furioso, y apretó los puños mientras entrecerraba los ojos. – Bakugou… ¡maldición, eso es llevar las cosas demasiado lejos!

All Might pareció estar de acuerdo con ello. – Joven Bakugou, la próxima vez que uses ese movimiento, detendré la pelea y declararé que tu equipo pierde. – lo regañó por el transmisor, con un tono bastante grave. – ¡Lanzar un ataque a gran escala en interiores contradice el propósito de proteger tu escondite en primer lugar! ¡Ese es un plan estúpido tanto para héroes como villanos, y se te descontarán puntos por eso!

Afortunadamente, el regaño bastó para que Bakugou se calmara (al menos para sus estándares), y lo siguiente que hizo fue lanzarse hacia Midoriya con una mirada furiosa. Pero antes de que este lo pudiera golpear, utilizó una explosión en su mano para impulsarse por encima de su objetivo. Esto le dio oportunidad de asestar un golpe a la espalda de Midoriya, enviando al peliverde a revolcarse en el suelo.

\- ¿Qué diablos fue eso? – jadeó Kirishima. Gohan frunció el cejo.

\- Engañó a Midoriya para que lanzara un contraataque, y luego usó una explosión en el aire para alterar su trayectoria en el último momento, atrapándolo con la guardia baja. Eso requiere un excelente tiempo de reacción y control de sus movimientos. – Era una técnica muy similar a la que usaba su padre antes de dominar bien su habilidad de vuelo, aunque se veía ligeramente más impresionante gracias a las habilidades de Bakugou.

\- Para poder acertar un golpe de esa manera luchando contra la inercia dice mucho de lo bueno que debe ser su control sobre sus poderes explosivos. – añadió inteligentemente Yaoyorozu.

Kaminari silbó impresionado. – Ese sujeto puede ser un patán arrogante, pero debo admitirlo, en batalla es toda una bestia.

Gohan tuvo que estar de acuerdo a regañadientes con el usuario de electricidad. La pelea entre Bakugou y Midoriya ahora se había convertido en una paliza unilateral, con el segundo de los dos siendo lanzado por todos lados como un muñeco de trapo. Midoriya eventualmente logró arrastrarse hasta una pared y apoyarse en ella, pero el espacio abierto donde peleaban implicaba que no tenía donde cubrirse de su oponente, que avanzaba amenazadoramente hacia él.

\- Diablos, ese Bakugou de verdad es implacable. – gruñó Satou. – ¿Por qué Midoriya todavía no ha utilizado su Quirk?

Gohan se encontraba pensando lo mismo. Sabía que Midoriya tenía problemas para controlar sus poderes, ¿pero qué tan malo podía ser eso que le impedía atacar cuando estaba acorralado de esa forma? Midoriya tenía que tener algún plan bajo la manga… ¿verdad?

Lo que pasó después dejó a todos en la sala totalmente estupefactos. Midoriya le gritó algo a Bakugou, y luego se lanzó de frente con el puño listo. Una sensación de alerta golpeó a Gohan en la boca del estómago cuando vio el brazo de su amigo ponerse al rojo vivo y brillar de manera ominosa. Sin amilanarse, Bakugou respondió de la misma forma, listo para recibir el ataque de frente. Una atmósfera tensa se apoderó de toda la habitación, y todos los presentes observaron el espectáculo conteniendo la respiración.

\- ¡Sensei! ¡Tiene que ponerle fin a esto! ¡Ya fue suficiente! – gritó Kirishima, suplicándole a un tembloroso All Might y rompiendo el silencio.

El héroe legendario apretó los dientes y movió el micrófono hacia la boca. – ¡Ya basta los dos, detén…!

Pero antes de que All Might pudiera terminar la oración, Midoriya le gritó algo por el transmisor a Uraraka, y la chica se agarró de un enorme pilar. Luego lanzó un tremendo uppercut hacia el aire, deteniendo el puño sin apenas rozar el guantelete de Bakugou, y generó un pilar como un tornado que atravesó los múltiples pisos del edificio y reventó por la azotea, siguiendo imparable hacia el cielo. Las ventanas se hicieron añicos, la tierra retumbó y los escombros volaron por el aire, provocando un caos en toda la escena que hizo parecer la explosión de Bakugou como una simple bengala en comparación.

Para darle crédito a Uraraka, mantuvo la compostura lo suficiente para usar su Quirk en el pilar que estaba sujetando para reducir drásticamente su peso. Su siguiente movimiento fue levantarlo como si fuera un bate de béisbol y hacer un swing en la dirección de Iida, enviando los escombros errantes en el área a volar hacia él. Aunque el estudiante con armadura se movió para defenderse del asalto inminente, Uraraka tomó ventaja de su distracción para flotar encima de él y agarrarse de la bomba, efectivamente terminando el encuentro.

Cuando la realidad de lo que acababa de suceder finalmente caló en todos, Gohan se quedó sin habla. Cualquier conclusión que estuviese esperando, definitivamente no se parecía en nada a esto. Tragó saliva audiblemente y se limpió el sudor de la frente. Pensar que Midoriya tenía tanto poder… poder en bruto, sin refinar y que le causaba daño, pero sin duda un poder espectacular. Luego suspiró con tristeza al ver al peliverde y cómo tenía su brazo derecho hecho un desastre, con la piel enrojecida y casi arrancada. Eso era un problema.

\- El equipo… – murmuró sin aliento All Might mientras el cuerpo flácido de Midoriya se desplomaba en el suelo. – ¡El equipo de los héroes… gana!

Nadie celebró la victoria del Equipo A. Por unos breves instantes, nadie dijo una sola palabra. La vista en los monitores era más que suficiente para pintar el cuadro de lo sucedido: Midoriya había caído inconsciente mientras Bakugou lo observaba estupefacto, y en la otra sala Uraraka vomitaba e Iida trataba de aliviarla. Una victoria pírrica, para bien o para mal.

\- Perdieron la batalla, pero ganaron la guerra. – observó el estoico Tokoyami, rompiendo el silencio.

\- Pero esto solo fue un entrenamiento. – agregó Asui.

\- Supongo que tendremos que acostumbrarnos a estas cosas, ya que estamos en la U.A. y todo... – intervino Sero, soltando una risa nerviosa.

All Might se aclaró la garganta, capturando la atención de todos. – Mis jóvenes aprendices, por favor esperen unos minutos mientras chequeo la condición del joven Midoriya y escolto a los demás aquí.

Apenas se fue, el resto de la clase comenzó a poner atención al monitor, curiosos de lo que pasaría con el combatiente más herido. Al final, tuvieron que llevárselo a la enfermería en una camilla automática.

\- Pobre Midori-chan, de verdad se hizo bastante daño. – suspiró Ashido, con aspecto deprimido.

\- Sí, ¡pero su Quirk es de un nivel muy superior! – exclamó Kirishima, levantando su puño con excitación. – ¡Si puede controlar ese poder, será un monstruo! ¡Cielos, ahora no puedo esperar a mostrar lo que tengo!

Yaoyorozu cruzó los brazos y adoptó una expresión severa. – Aunque tienes razón en decir que Midoriya tiene un gran potencial gracias a su Quirk, deberías considerar la posibilidad de que nunca aprenda a controlar su inmenso poder. – explicó, apagándole el viento a las velas de Kirishima. Gohan entretanto se sorprendió de lo dura que sonó su compañera. – Es cierto, Midoriya posee un gran poder destructivo, pero miren lo que le hizo a su cuerpo. Un solo puñetazo le destrozó todo el brazo, y eso es decirlo amablemente. Más todavía, ese solo puñetazo lo dejó inconsciente.

Suspiró y respiró profundamente. – Si tratamos de aplicar sus habilidades actuales a una situación real de rehenes, o una pelea contra un villano, se estaría poniendo a sí mismo y a la gente a su alrededor en peligro. Dejando eso de lado, viendo el futuro inmediato, imagínense el daño que Midoriya podría hacerle a su cuerpo tratando de dominar su Quirk. Un paso en falso durante el entrenamiento podría dejarlo incapacitado permanentemente.

Kirishima para ese momento ya estaba visiblemente desinflado. – Lo que dices es verdad, ¡pero diablos, no quiero asumir lo peor! ¡Eso es demasiado deprimente!

Yaoyorozu suavizó ligeramente su expresión. – Tampoco yo. Solo estoy siendo realista. Como héroes, debemos tener presentes los resultados positivos y negativos de cualquier situación, sin importar lo desagradable que pueda ser.

Gohan quiso intervenir, y decirles que Midoriya había adquirido su Quirk tarde y no tenía mucha práctica con él, pero no pudo por respeto a la privacidad de su amigo. Una parte de él quería desmantelar esa evaluación fría y calculadora de Yaoyorozu pieza por pieza, pero no encontraba las palabras apropiadas para expresarse. Por mucho que le doliera admitirlo, tenía razón, así que mantuvo la boca cerrada.

Antes de poder seguir pensándolo, All Might regresó, con los tres combatientes todavía conscientes detrás de él. Uraraka se veía deprimida, con la cara todavía pálida por su ataque de vómito. Bakugou tenía los ojos ocultos bajo su flequillo rubio, con la expresión extrañamente neutral. Iida, que era el más expresivo del grupo, se veía completamente miserable.

All Might llevó al trío hacia el frente de la sala y los puso de cara al resto de la clase. Su cara entonces se abrió en una gran sonrisa. – ¡El jugador más valioso en este encuentro fue el joven Iida!

\- ¡¿Q-qué?! – La quijada del chico de gafas se cayó del shock.

\- ¿No es ninguno de los ganadores, Ochaco-chan ni Midoriya-chan? – preguntó Asui tocándose el mentón. La sonrisa de All Might se ensanchó.

\- Hmm, bueno, ¿por qué creen que fue eso? ¿Alguien lo sabe?

Yaoyorozu levantó la mano. – Sí, All Might-sensei. Eso fue porque Iida fue quien se adaptó más al concepto del entrenamiento. Observando el encuentro, parece ser que Bakugou actuó por su cuenta a raíz de una obvia riña personal. Como usted lo dijo antes, sensei, es una estupidez lanzar un ataque a gran escala dentro de un edificio. De la misma manera, tomando en consideración el daño que recibió, y el daño que infligió a sus alrededores, el plan de Midoriya también fue muy arriesgado.

»En cuanto a Uraraka, ella bajó la guardia en medio de la batalla, y su ataque final fue muy temerario. Si hubiese tratado la bomba de papel maché como un arma real, no podría haberse arriesgado de esa manera. Iida se preparó para la llegada de su oponente, y asumió que tendría que pelear por el arma, lo que le hizo reaccionar tarde al ataque final. El equipo de héroes ganó únicamente porque tomaron ventaja del hecho de que este fue un ejercicio de entrenamiento. Prácticamente rompieron las reglas.

Mientras Iida derramaba lágrimas de alegría, Gohan se quedó estupefacto. Esta chica tenía buenas intenciones, pero era directa a más no poder, y tenía la inteligencia para respaldar sus afirmaciones. Hasta le pareció un poco intimidante. ¿En qué habría pensado cuando vio de lo que él era capaz? De hecho, ¿qué pensaría de él ahora mismo?

A juzgar por la mirada de All Might, este estaba igual de anonadado por la respuesta. – B-bueno, el joven Iida tuvo momentos donde podría haberse relajado más, ¡pero es una excelente respuesta! ¡Buen trabajo! – le dijo dándole a Yaoyorozu un pulgar arriba.

Sin embargo, Yaoyorozu no había terminado. Se puso las manos en las caderas y encaró al resto de la clase, como si estuviera por dirigirse a una asamblea. – Siempre debemos comenzar con lo básico para desarrollar buenos fundamentos. También debemos esforzarnos con todo lo que tengamos en el entrenamiento, o sino nunca seremos héroes de primera clase.

Toda la clase observó a la chica de pelo oscuro asombrada, y unos pocos estudiantes hasta la aplaudieron sin decir palabra, All Might se acercó de nuevo a las cajas de Héroe y Villano y se dirigió nuevamente a sus pupilos. – ¡Muy bien todos, es hora de cambiar de locación para comenzar el segundo encuentro! ¡Tomen este entrenamiento pensando en lo que acabamos de discutir!

\- ¡Sí señor! – fue la respuesta de todos. El Héroe Número Uno metió las manos en las cajas y sacó otras dos bolas más. – ¡Segundo encuentro! ¡El equipo B serán los héroes, y el equipo C los villanos!

Gohan y Yaoyorozu intercambiaron una mirada de sorpresa, pero rápidamente se recuperaron del shock y se asintieron uno a la otra. Quienesquiera que fuesen sus oponentes, estarían listos para ellos.

Fue entonces que Shouji y Todoroki dieron un paso al frente, y el segundo fijó la mirada en Gohan de tal manera que casi hizo que se le helara la espina. Gohan, por su parte, tuvo que resistirse el impulso de gruñirle.

\- "Oh, cielos."

 _ **Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Solo dos más y nos ponemos al día. Bueno, a menos que posteen otro en la versión en inglés, pero eso no ya depende de mí XD

Y bien, creo que este capítulo es bastante tranquilo, pero tiene sus momentos interesantes. Para empezar, la Mancha Dorada parece estarle quitando un poco algo de la carga a All Might, lo que significa menos probabilidades de que llegue tarde al trabajo por andarse parando a ayudar a quienes lo necesiten o pelear contra villanos de camino. Eso le aliviará un poco la presión en los momentos tensos, ya verán.

Me gustó también la escena del almuerzo, ahora Gohan interactúa también con Ochaco e Iida además de con Izuku. No veo la hora de que se haga amigo de ellos también, serían un grupito muy interesante. Y con lo fácil que compaginan entre ellos no será muy difícil.

No hay mucho por el lado de la clase de Entrenamiento Básico de Héroes, ya que el ejercicio para Izuku y Ochaco vs Bakugou e Iida procedió igual que en el canon, aunque no me quejo demasiado a ese respecto. En el próximo sí empieza lo bueno, ya que Gohan podrá empezar a interactuar directamente con Momo. Creo que les va a gustar verlos como equipo.

Y bien, con eso acabamos este capítulo. Gracias por los reviews a **Aspros D'Lars, darkdan-sama, Takeshi Jaegerjaquez, Nahuel836** y **BRANDON369.** Nos veremos en dos o tres días más y recuerden, ¡superen los límites! ¡Plus Ultra!


	6. Pateando traseros y haciendo rivales

**El Símbolo de la Paz y la Justicia**

 **Escrito por TheGodfather93, traducido por Fox McCloude**

 **Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball, My Hero Academia y todos sus personajes respectivos son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y Kouhei Horikoshi. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Pateando traseros y haciendo rivales**

\- ¡Santa mierda! ¡Será Son contra Todoroki! – jadeó Kirishima.

\- ¡Este será un encuentro electrizante! – dijo Kaminari apretando un puño que echaba chispas.

\- No se olviden de Yaoyorozu-chan y Shouji-chan. – dijo Asui croando. – Ninguno de ellos es un debilucho.

\- ¡Cielos, ya empiezan a darme escalofríos! – exclamó Hagakure emocionada.

\- ¡Todo mundo, por favor cálmense! – exclamó Iida. – ¡Denles a los combatientes algo de espacio para respirar!

La petición de Iida no fue escuchada, y el entusiasmo en la sala comenzó a aumentar hasta que se volvió casi palpable. Gohan, sin embargo, acalló los murmullos de excitación de sus compañeros y mantuvo la mirada fija en Todoroki. No entrecerró los ojos ni tampoco intentó desafiar con la mirada al chico con heterocromía; simplemente respondió a la amenaza silenciosa con una mirada neutral pero firme, haciéndole saber a su compañero de clases que no era alguien con quien debiera meterse. Gohan no tenía idea de qué habría hecho para enfadar a Todoroki, pero no estaba de humor para aguantarse sus tonterías de adolescente.

All Might se aclaró la garganta, y toda la conmoción en la sala cesó. El héroe legendario de inmediato sonrió. – ¡Si pueden por favor los cuatro afortunados combatientes acompañarme, los llevaré al edificio de batallas B! ¡El resto de ustedes, por favor esperen aquí!

Con un último cejo fruncido de Todoroki, comenzó a caminar tras All Might, con Shouji detrás de él. Gohan esperó un momento antes de seguirlos junto con Yaoyorozu, a quien alcanzó a verle una mirada confusa por la esquina del ojo, pero por suerte eligió permanecer en silencio.

Luego de que el grupo llegó junto a la puerta fuera del edificio de batalla, All Might le entregó a cada estudiante un mapa, cinta de captura y un transmisor. – Joven Son, joven Yaoyorozu, recuerden adoptar una mentalidad de villanos para este ejercicio. – les sugirió en tono severo, indicándoles que atravesaran la puerta. – Den todo lo que tengan, pero no se vayan de mano como lo hizo el joven Bakugou. Si eso pasa, me veré forzado a intervenir.

\- Por supuesto, sensei. – replicó Yaoyorozu, mientras que Gohan simplemente asintió.

\- ¡Excelente! – La sonrisa retornó al rostro de All Might. – ¡Buena suerte a ambos!

El par de "villanos" permaneció en silencio al ir atravesando los corredores, estudiando los mapas mientras caminaban. No tardaron mucho en llegar a su destino, que resultó ser un cuarto pequeño y aburrido, con unas pocas columnas y barriles esparcidos alrededor. La única cosa que realmente destacaba era la enorme bomba negra de papel maché que se suponía que tenían que proteger.

Gohan se frotó el mentón pensando en su predicamento. – Las únicas vías para entrar aquí son la puerta por la que acabamos de pasar y las ventanas al otro lado. – observó. – En teoría, estamos en una locación fácilmente defendible… aunque es mejor no bajar la guardia.

\- Un enfoque inteligente. – comentó Yaoyorozu haciendo algunos estirones básicos. – Creo que podemos descartar las ventanas como punto de entrada, ya que dudo que ninguno de nuestros oponentes sea capaz de volar. Esa ya de por sí es una habilidad increíblemente rara, y si cualquiera de ellos la poseyera, estoy segura de que ya lo sabríamos.

Gohan no pudo evitar curvar ligeramente los labios, pero la sonrisa se le fue tan rápido como vino. – Lo cual nos deja solamente con la puerta. Alternativamente, podríamos llevarnos la bomba a otra parte, para tomar desprevenidos a los héroes. – Se rio ligeramente al decir eso. – Nunca me imaginé que estaría actuando el rol de un villano apenas en mi segundo día en esta escuela. ¿Me imagino que no tendrás sugerencias de cómo hacer el papel del malo? – Al no recibir respuesta, miró a su compañera y notó que lo veía con una expresión muy enfocada. Algo intimidado, retrocedió, como si tomara conciencia de sí mismo. – ¿Y-Yaoyorozu? ¿Todo bien?

La chica de pelo oscuro se sobresaltó al ser atrapada en el acto, pero rápidamente recobró la compostura y le sonrió tímidamente. – Me disculpo por desviarme del tema, Son-san, pero debo preguntarte, ¿hay algún problema entre tú y Todoroki-san?

Gohan hizo una pausa por un momento, y suspiró. Se imaginó que se lo preguntaría tarde o temprano, aunque al menos esperó hasta que estuvieran solos. – ¿Honestamente? No tengo ni idea. – admitió rascándose detrás de la cabeza. – Ese sujeto ha estado mirándome feo desde ayer. Claramente tiene algún problema conmigo, pero no sé lo que pueda ser. No he cruzado ni una palabra con él antes.

Yaoyorozu pareció quedarse pensativa con esta información por un momento, hasta que sus ojos se iluminaron de pronto. – Es posible que te vea como una amenaza para su dominancia, así que intenta probar su superioridad en combate frente a ti. Típico comportamiento de macho alfa; leí al respecto en una enciclopedia.

Gohan palideció ante su deducción. – ¡¿Qu-qué?! ¡Si estamos en la escuela, no en el reino animal! – exclamó, casi yéndose de espaldas por el shock. – ¡A mí no me interesa ser el macho alfa de nadie!

Yaoyorozu se encogió de hombros, sin perturbarse por su arrebato. – Solo fue una idea. No significa que tenga razón. Pero creo que tendría sentido, dado lo que sé sobre Todoroki-san.

\- ¡Equipos B y C, pueden comenzar! – resonó la voz All Might por los altoparlantes.

Gohan se frotó el entrecejo, agradecido por la interrupción del profesor. Eso le dio unos momentos para recuperar la compostura. – Independientemente del problema que Todoroki tenga conmigo, no descarto que se le ocurra hacer alguna locura como tratar ve venir por nosotros solo. No me pareció que fuese alguien que juega en equipo.

\- Sí, también me dio esa impresión. – admitió Yaoyorozu. – ¿Tal vez sea sensato que coloque una barrera de algún tipo en la puerta? No aguantará mucho, ya que tanto Todoroki-san como Shouji-san poseen poder de fuego formidable, pero nos alertará cuando decidan atacar. También nos dará más tiempo para preparar nuestras defensas, quizás algunas torretas o alambres para tropezar.

Gohan le dio a la chica una sonrisa. Ese Quirk suyo era impresionante. – ¡Gran idea! ¡Hagámoslo!

Yaoyorozu retornó la sonrisa y se dirigió hacia la puerta, solo para detenerse al oír un leve ruido de traqueteo en la distancia. Gohan también se quedó congelado, girando su atención hacia la puerta de donde venía el ruido que rápidamente aumentaba de volumen. Se quedó boquiabierto al ver una oleada en miniatura de hielo inundando la habitación, congelando todo a su pasa.

Al ver a su compañera retroceder por el shock, Gohan rápidamente se lanzó y la sujetó entre sus brazos, estilo matrimonial, ignorando su gritillo de sorpresa y lo suave que se sentía su piel, empezando a levitar en el aire fuera de rango del hielo. Y al darse cuenta de lo sucedido, Yaoyorozu se quedó pasmada.

\- ¡S-Son-san! ¡Estás… volando!

Gohan se rio nervioso y le sonrió tímidamente. – Je, sí, creo que sí. Umm… ¿sorpresa?

\- No puedo creerlo. – murmuró ella sin aliento. – Pensar que eras capaz de esto también… – Rápidamente sacudió la cabeza y endureció la mirada. – Pero eso no es importante ahora. Tenemos que pensar rápido en una forma de c-c-c-contraatacar.

Gohan ensanchó los ojos. Yaoyorozu claramente había intentado ocultarlo, pero él conocía muy bien el castañeteo de dientes cuando lo escuchaba. Eso y que pudo ver que se le empezaba a enchinar la piel, estaba empezando a congelarse. Frunciendo el cejo, encendió su ki a baja intensidad para poder calentar a su compañera. Cuando finalmente dejó de temblar, Gohan suspiró de alivio.

\- ¿Q-qué acabas de hacer? – murmuró con la voz maravillada.

\- Noté que tenías frío, así que te ayudé a calentarte usando mi ki. Es la energía que puedo manipular con mi Quirk. – le explicó. – Mientras estés en contacto conmigo no sentirás el frío.

Yaoyorozu exhaló profundamente. – Gracias, Son-san. Solo déjame recuperar el aliento por un momento y podré producir algo caliente para cubrirme.

\- Cuando quieras. – Gohan sonrió. – Ahora, con este… desastre. – Señaló todo el hielo que llenaba el cuarto. – Si quieres, puedo destrozar el hielo para darnos un suelo estable para pararnos.

Yaoyorozu negó con la cabeza. – Eso no será necesario. Todoroki-san probablemente piensa que nos atrapó aquí congelados, así que podemos tomar ventaja de eso y tenderle una emboscada. Si su hielo está intacto, será menos probable que crea que su plan falló, y más fácil engañarlo.

\- Bien, hagamos eso. – dijo Gohan, impresionado con la mente rápida de la muchacha. Su idea era mucho más simple de ejecutar, pero tenía curiosidad por las diferentes formas en que podía aplicar su Quirk. – No tenemos mucho tiempo, ¿crees que puedas ejecutar tu plan antes que Todoroki llegue aquí arriba?

\- Por supuesto. – dijo ella con confianza. Para demostrar que ya se había recuperado, colocó la mano sobre su estómago expuesto. Gohan observó con mucha atención como el área donde se enfocaba comenzaba a brillar, y abrió la boca con asombro al ver como extraía de su piel un enorme abrigo.

\- "Increíble." – pensó. Ya había visto de lo que era capaz con ese Quirk de lejos durante la prueba de evaluación de Quirks, pero verlo de cerca era una experiencia totalmente diferente. Era impresionante, casi hipnotizador inclusive.

Yaoyorozu ladeó la cabeza, y Gohan pudo jurar que le pareció ver un apenas perceptible tinte de rojo en sus mejillas. – ¿Serías tan amable de bajarme ahora? – le pidió cortésmente.

El rubor que apareció en el rostro de Gohan ante esas palabras fue mucho más pronunciado, y esta vez no pudo hacer nada para ocultarlo. – ¡Oh! ¡Ahh, c-claro, desde luego!

El híbrido saiyajin flotó de regreso al suelo y colocó a Yaoyorozu suavemente sobre sus pies, sin soltarla hasta estar seguro de que no se caería. Cuando finalmente le quitó las manos, se tambaleó un poco, pero rápidamente se enderezó y se puso el abrigo que había hecho encima de su cuerpo. Luego se agachó e igual que antes se puso la mano en el estómago, esta vez para crear un par de patines azules, los cuales rápidamente se colocó en las botas.

\- ¿Quieres que haga unos para ti también? – le ofreció amablemente, a lo cual Gohan negó con la cabeza.

\- Gracias por la oferta, pero prefiero volar. – replicó. Tampoco sabía patinar sobre hielo ya que nunca lo había intentado, pero ella no necesitaba saberlo.

Yaoyorozu se rio. – Oh sí, puedes hacerlo. Es tan surreal que casi lo olvidé.

\- Sí… – Gohan desvió la mirada y se rascó el brazo.

Por un momento sintió una punzada de intranquilidad ante el pensamiento de cómo reaccionarían sus compañeros al verlo volar, pero lo dejó pasar. Aunque odiaba ser el centro de atención (le hacía sentir como si fuera un fenómeno de circo) sabía que tendría que acostumbrarse si quería ser un héroe profesional con rostro en vez de un vigilante que se ocultaba en las sombras.

\- ¿Qué crees que debamos colocar? ¿Un alambre para tropezar, una granada cegadora, minas de gas o algo totalmente diferente? – preguntó Yaoyorozu, sacando a Gohan de su estupor. – Si tuviera más tiempo podría colocar una trampa de dos o tres capas, como un balde de pintura para que caiga en la cabeza de Todoroki-san, pero esto tendrá que servir por ahora.

Gohan levantó la ceja, impresionado con la versatilidad de la chica. – Usa el alambre. Esperaremos a ambos lados de la puerta, así por si Shouji también aparece, estaremos preparados. – Ante la mirada inquisitiva de su compañera, procedió a elaborar. – Quienquiera que atraviese la puerta primero activará el alambre y quedará incapacitado. Le pondré rápidamente mi cinta de captura, y después te ayudaré a pelear con el otro que siga de pie.

Yaoyorozu asintió, conforme con el plan. – Manos a la obra entonces.

Gohan al principio no tuvo nada más que hacer excepto observar como Yaoyorozu colocaba un alambre delgado al pie de la puerta. Una vez que terminó, generó un bastón bo de color gris oscuro usando su Quirk y asumió su lugar al lado derecho de la entrada. El híbrido saiyajin se colocó en el lado opuesto y la vio con curiosidad.

\- ¿Practicas bojutsu? – le susurró.

\- Es mi estilo de combate preferido. – replicó ella.

Gohan suprimió una risa entre sus dientes. Esa chica era impresionante. ¿Hasta dónde llegarían sus talentos?

Su expresión de repente se tornó seria cuando el repiqueteo distante de unos pasos llegó a sus oídos. Fijó los ojos en los de Yaoyorozu y asintió, y ella respondió de la misma forma, confirmando que también oyó el ruido. Los dos aguardaron, respirando ligeramente, mientras los pasos se acercaban más y más.

Al llegar hasta fuera de la puerta, los pasos se detuvieron. Tras unos momentos de silencio, Gohan apretó el puño, listo para saltar y atacar a Todoroki, pero un gesto negativo de su compañera detuvo ese plan. Él decidió confiar en su juicio.

La intuición de Yaoyorozu resultó acertada cuando el familiar cabello mitad rojo mitad blanco de Todoroki apareció en la puerta. Apenas un segundo después se fue de narices como una ficha de domino. Gohan lo habría encontrado divertido de no ser porque notó el leve movimiento en el cuerpo de Todoroki, que movió los brazos simultáneamente para convertir la caída en una voltereta. Impresionante, tuvo que admitirlo. Ejecutar una voltereta para enderezarse en el momento en que sus pies se enredaron en la trampa hablaba muy bien de su velocidad de reacción. Desafortunadamente, eso no bastaría para salvarlo.

Manteniendo su velocidad lo bastante lenta para ser visible, Gohan esperó hasta que Todoroki había dado media voltereta y saltó al frente, dándole un rodillazo en la espina al chico con heterocromía. Todoroki gritó de dolor en cuanto su cuerpo cayó al suelo, pero extrañamente no dijo nada cuando Gohan le agarró los brazos detrás de la espalda para amarrárselos con la cinta de captura.

Al híbrido saiyajin se le hizo muy extraño ese comportamiento, pero terminó achacándolo al semblante estoico y carente de emociones de Todoroki. Al no oír más señales de conflicto, rápidamente dedujo que había venido solo. Predeciblemente arrogante.

Pero cuando estaba a punto de reunirse con Yaoyorozu, sintió un frío en las manos. Los ojos casi se le van al ver que se empezaba a formar una capa de hielo en sus dedos, y se expandía lentamente. Gohan gruñó. – ¿A qué estás jugando, Todoroki? Ya sabes que perdiste, ¿no? – Sin embargo, a pesar de estar capturado el chico no cedió, causando que Gohan suspirara. – Muy bien, tú lo pediste.

Quitándole las manos de encima a Todoroki, Gohan desintegró el hielo que las cubría con un estallido rápido de ki. Luego presionó en la nuca de Todoroki con el dedo, y dejó que el cuerpo del chico con heterocromía se desplomara frente a él. Gohan volvió a suspirar y se levantó, limpiándose algo de sangre de las manos. Eso podría haber resultado mejor.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó Yaoyorozu alarmada.

\- El muy patán quiso pasarse de listo y congelarme las manos luego de que le puse la cinta, así que tuve que noquearlo. – explicó él. Yaoyorozu bufó y se arrodilló frente a Todoroki, inspeccionándolo en busca de heridas. Gohan simplemente se frotó las sienes. – No le hice daño, solo lo puse a dormir aplicándole un punto de presión en la nuca. Despertará en una o dos horas sin nada peor que una ligera jaqueca.

Yaoyorozu exhaló, aliviada por las noticias. Se puso de pie y observó la figura inconsciente de Todoroki con el cejo fruncido. – No me esperaba que se atreviera a romper las reglas de ese modo.

\- Sí bueno, yo tampoco sabía qué esperar de él para comenzar. – gruñó Gohan cruzando los brazos. – Tengo que decir que me sorprende que haya venido solo. No creí que fuese tan arrogante como para pensar que podía pelear contra los dos por su cuenta.

Yaoyorozu se mordió los labios. – Imagino que pensó que al congelar el edificio entero bastaría para inmovilizarnos… aunque siendo justos, no estoy segura de cómo habría podido contrarrestar su ataque si tú no estuvieras aquí para ponerme a salvo volando.

\- Seguro que habrías pensado en algo. – murmuró Gohan, mirando por la ventana al fondo de la habitación hacia la calle de abajo. – ¿Crees que Shouji esté allá afuera, esperando a que All Might anuncie la victoria de su equipo?

\- Es la situación más probable. – replicó Yaoyorozu, patinando hasta ponerse al lado de él. – Ya que no tenían el equipo apropiado para caminar en el hielo, Todoroki probablemente le dijo que se quedara afuera. Dicho eso, si no recibe señal de que el plan de Todoroki dio resultado, tal vez decida venir personalmente de todos modos.

Gohan asintió. Esa era una deducción razonable. – Podemos tomar la iniciativa y atacar a Shouji cuando menos se lo espere, o podemos reforzar las defensas y esperar que venga por nosotros. – sugirió. – O podemos dividirnos y hacer ambas cosas a la vez.

\- Deberíamos dividirnos. – dijo Yaoyorozu. – Sun Tzu tradicionalmente aconsejaba no utilizar la maniobra de la pinza, ya que normalmente hace que tu oponente luche con más ferocidad al no tener la opción de la retirada, pero en este caso creo que es mejor cubrir todas nuestras bases.

Gohan volvió a reír, de nuevo impresionado por el vasto conocimiento de su compañera. El Arte de la Guerra no era exactamente material de lectura muy común. – Ese es el plan. ¿Quieres ir a confrontar a Shouji, o prefieres quedarte aquí y colocar más trampas?

Yaoyorozu levantó una ceja en su dirección, y luego soltó una ligera risita. – Aunque aprecio el voto de confianza, creo que es mejor ocuparnos de nuestras especialidades. – respondió ella con cierto deje de alegría en la voz.

\- Solo me aseguraba. – explicó Gohan, sonriéndole. Luego señaló con el pulgar al inconsciente Todoroki. – ¿Qué crees que debamos hacer con él? ¿Lo dejamos aquí, o me lo llevo para usarlo como ficha de intercambio?

\- Eso depende de si crees que necesitas una ficha de intercambio. – replicó suavemente Yaoyorozu, dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Gohan se quedó mirando el lugar que antes ocupaba la chica, y de inmediato volteó para ocultar sus mejillas rojas. – "¡Esa chica es genial!" – exclamó por dentro antes de sacudir la cabeza para quitarse esos pensamientos. Ya después podría pensar en eso con calma.

Una vez que estuvo totalmente enfocado, Gohan abrió la ventana y se deslizó afuera. Viendo que no había nadie directamente debajo de él, flotó alrededor del edificio, revisando en el suelo en busca de cualquier señal de Shouji. No tardó mucho en encontrar al chico de múltiples brazos, que los tenía totalmente cruzados mientras estaba de pie en la entrada principal del edificio, con su expresión indescifrable debido a la máscara que siempre llevaba puesta.

Un error de novato, estar a plena vista de ese modo. Aunque estuviera muy seguro de la victoria de su equipo, tenía que permanecer vigilante hasta el final. Viendo el lado positivo, eso le permitiría a Gohan algo de tiempo para formular apropiadamente su plan de ataque. Así, con el dedo en el mentón, el híbrido saiyajin trató de ponerse en los zapatos de un verdadero villano. Si fuera uno de los malos, ¿qué haría?

La respuesta le llegó en segundos, y la comisura de sus labios se curvó hacia arriba. Se frotó las manos mientras se reía, esperando con ansias lo que estaba por venir. Siempre había querido monologar, y esta era la ocasión perfecta para hacerlo.

Canalizando una mirada digna del señor Piccoro para parecer más amenazador, Gohan aterrizó al detrás de Shouji con un golpe seco, y su descenso forzoso dejó una pequeña grieta en el pavimento. El "héroe" se sobresaltó y se dio la vuelta para encarar a la fuente del ruido, y cuando vio lo que era, sus ojos casi se salen.

\- Hola, Shouji-san. – lo saludó Gohan, permitiéndose un tono gélido en la voz.

\- ¡Son! ¿De dónde saliste? – exclamó Shouji. Para darle crédito, no demostraba signos de estar preocupado, ni tampoco retrocedió.

\- Te he estado observando, Shouji-san. Qué valiente, aquí parado a plena vista sin preocuparte para nada por tu pobre compañero. – lo reprimió Gohan, cruzando los brazos para enfatizar. – No es muy heroico, ¿no te parece?

Shouji apretó los puños y suspiró. – ¿O sea que el plan de Todoroki falló? Sabía que no debía haberlo dejado ir solo.

\- Aunque estuvieras allí, no habrías ayudado en nada. – dijo Gohan, sonriendo de manera poco característica suya. – ¿Quieres que te cuente la historia de cómo cayó Todoroki? Todo empezó cuando…

\- ¡Basta! – gritó Shouji interrumpiendo al híbrido saiyajin. – Sé lo que intentas hacer, Son, y no voy a caer en ello. Terminemos con esto de una vez.

Dicho lo que tenía que decir, Shouji extendió sus seis brazos fuera de su cuerpo, tomando la apariencia de unas alas de mariposa deformes. Combinadas con su masivo tamaño e impresionante musculatura, la apariencia de pulpo con múltiples brazos del chico le hacía verse bastante imponente para los estándares de los estudiantes.

Gohan había visto cosas mucho peores, sin embargo, y adoptó también una postura. Colocó el cuerpo hacia el lado derecho y volteó la cabeza en la dirección de Shouji, mientras movía el brazo derecho hasta ponerlo enfrente del pecho, doblado noventa grados en el codo. Movió la mano abierta hasta adoptar una posición como una garra, con la palma hacia el suelo y los dedos apuntando hacia su oponente. La mano izquierda la tenía en la misma posición, solo que cerca de la cadera, con los dedos apuntando en la misma dirección del cuerpo.

Doblando ligeramente las rodillas, Gohan dio unos pocos saltos donde estaba, con los ojos fijos en los de Shouji. – Empecemos.

Tras unos segundos de tenso silencio, Shouji se lanzó al frente colocando los tres puños derechos hacia atrás, y una vez que se puso a tiro, intentó golpear al híbrido saiyajin con una velocidad impresionante para su tamaño.

En el momento en que vio los puños venir hacia él, Gohan hundió los pies en el suelo, y usando sus rodillas flexionadas como impulso, se lanzó al aire extendiendo el puño derecho para un devastador uppercut. – ¡Shoryuken!

Gohan golpeó con los nudillos debajo del mentón de Shouji, levantando su robusto cuerpo unos cuantos metros del suelo y haciendo que se arqueara hacia atrás. No queriendo arriesgar a que su compañero sufriera heridas graves en el descenso, el chico Son se colocó por detrás de él y lo atrapó antes de que se estrellara contra el duro concreto que tenía debajo, y lo recostó de espaldas.

Ya que Gohan había contenido una enorme porción de su fuerza, Shouji todavía seguía consciente, pero se quedó desorientado y respirando exhausto, ya claramente sin poder seguir peleando. Al no oponer más resistencia, el híbrido saiyajin cogió su cinta de captura y la enrolló alrededor de uno de los brazos de su oponente.

\- ¡El encuentro ha terminado! ¡El equipo C es el ganador! – declaró All Might por los altoparlantes.

Gohan sonrió amablemente ante su oponente caído y le extendió la mano. – Perdón por las cosas que dije. Solo intentaba meterme en el personaje.

Con notable esfuerzo, Shouji aceptó la mano y dejó que lo ayudara a ponerse de pie. – No tienes que disculparte, Son. – jadeó mientras recuperaba el aliento. – Peleamos de manera justa, y me venciste fácilmente. Gracias por detener mi caída, por cierto.

\- Ho hay problema. – respondió Gohan.

\- Aun así, tu fuerza no es cosa de risa. – dijo Shouji, frotándose la barbilla. – Ni siquiera pude ver el movimiento que usaste conmigo. En un segundo estás frente a mí, y al siguiente desapareces y me golpean como un martillo hidráulico.

Gohan sonrió nerviosamente y se rascó detrás de la cabeza. – Sí… perdón por eso. ¿Alguna vez has jugado Street Fighter? – Ante la negativa de Shouji procedió a elaborar. – Es un juego de peleas que me gusta mucho, y el Shoryuken es un movimiento que usa uno de mis personajes favoritos. Siempre había querido usarlo, pero nunca tuve oportunidad hasta ahora.

Shouji soltó una pequeña carcajada. – Eres de otro mundo, Son.

Antes que pudieran seguir hablando, el ruido de unos pasos retumbantes que venían hacia ellos atrajo su atención. Los dos vieron que se trataba de All Might caminando por la calle hacia ellos, mostrando sus dientes como perlas brillando a la luz del sol.

\- ¡Espectacular esfuerzo, joven Son! ¡Realmente espectacular! – comentó el héroe legendario, acercándose al chico y dándole una palmada en la espalda. – ¡Cuando vi lo que planeaba el joven Todoroki creí que tú y la joven Yaoyorozu estaban acabados, pero me probaste que estaba equivocado! ¡Un fabuloso espectáculo sin duda! ¿Y encima de todo tu Quirk te da la capacidad de volar? ¡Créeme que ni yo ni ninguno de tus compañeros nos esperábamos eso!

Eso atrapó desprevenido a Shouji. – Espera, ¿puedes volar? Así que así fue como llegaste aquí… – murmuró impresionado. Gohan sintió que sus mejillas se volvían a tornar rojizas y evitó su mirada.

\- G-gracias, All Might-sensei.

Yaoyorozu de pronto atravesó la entrada patinando, arrastrando un trineo donde tenía amarrado al todavía inconsciente Todoroki. Al ver a Gohan de pie junto a Shouji y All Might, una encantadora sonrisa apareció en su rostro. – ¡Sabía que podrías hacerlo, Son! – comentó haciendo que el híbrido saiyajin se hundiera en el suelo de la vergüenza. Todos los halagos que estaba recibiendo (y que seguro vendrían más) comenzaban a abrumarlo.

\- Y solo necesitó un ataque para hacerlo. – gruñó Shouji.

Yaoyorozu ensanchó los ojos casi imperceptiblemente ante su admisión, pero la sonrisa no desapareció de su rostro. – ¿Es en serio? Bueno, honestamente no puedo decir que me sorprenda.

\- ¡En efecto, en efecto, pero este no es el lugar para discutir esas cosas, mis queridos pupilos! – intervino All Might. – ¡Síganme con el resto de sus compañeros, para que podamos hacer la evaluación!

Gohan palideció. – Umm, All Might-sensei, ¿le parece bien si llevo a Todoroki a la enfermería? – le preguntó nervioso. – También estoy preocupado por Midoriya y me gustaría ver cómo está.

All Might simplemente se rio. – Me alegra oír que te preocupas tanto por tus compañeros, y con gusto de dejaré que lleves al joven Todoroki a la enfermería… – Gohan sintió que se le subía el ánimo. – ¡Pero no sin hacer nuestra evaluación primero! La autorreflexión y evaluación de los compañeros es tan importante como el aprendizaje, ¿sabes? – Y con eso, Gohan sintió que le caía un peso en el estómago. Suspiró por dentro, resignándose a la idea de que no iba a poder escaparse de esto. De nuevo, quizás fuera mejor quitárselo de encima de una vez.

All Might levantó a Todoroki, ya desatado del trineo, y se lo echó encima del hombro. De inmediato se dirigió de vuelta a la sala de monitores, indicándoles a los otros tres que lo siguieran.

Los tres se fueron en silencio, por razones distintas. Shouji todavía seguía un poco molesto por haber perdido tan fácilmente, eso era obvio. Yaoyorozu, por otra parte, actuaba muy extraño. Parecía perdida en su propio mundo por una razón u otra, y aunque él tenía curiosidad de saber qué incomodaba a la chica, Gohan no quiso molestarla. En vez de eso, se preparó mentalmente para la inevitable fanfarria que vendría en su dirección por parte de todos.

Antes de que pasara mucho tiempo, el trío y su profesor llegaron a su destino y en cuanto Gohan puso un pie en la sala de monitores, se vio rodeado por todos y sintió sus sentidos abrumados. Numerosas voces lo asaltaron a la vez, y apenas pudo distinguir quién hablaba.

\- ¡Diablos amigo, eso fue malditamente increíble! – lo alabó una voz masculina, probablemente Kaminari, ya que era además de Bakugou que utilizaba palabras tan fuertes de manera tan casual.

\- ¡Deslumbrante! ¡Simplemente deslumbrante! ¡Casi tan deslumbrante como moi! – dijo (solo podía ser él) Aoyama.

Una mano dura, posiblemente de Kirishima, le dio una palmada en la espalda. – ¡Hermano, te convertiste totalmente en una bestia, y fue épico!

\- ¡¿De verdad utilizaste el Shoryuken?! ¡Creí que solo estabas bromeando sobre eso! ¡De verdad estás loco! – exclamó Satou con entusiasmo. Su voz era fácilmente reconocible.

\- ¡Tienes que llevarme a volar alguna vez! ¡No, en serio no bromeo, tienes que hacerlo! ¡Te pagaré con malteadas! – gritó excitada una chica, probablemente Ashido.

\- ¿Tienes alguna clase de pájaro en tu interior? – preguntó quedamente una voz desconocida.

\- ¡Ya basta todos! ¡¿No ven que lo tienen totalmente abrumado?! – ordenó Iida, cuyo tono autoritario era inconfundible.

Al oír eso, los estudiantes alrededor de Gohan se separaron, y todos ellos lo observaron avergonzados a diferentes niveles. El híbrido saiyajin respiró profundamente unas cuantas veces, resolviendo darle las gracias más tarde por su intervención. Las cosas empezaban a ponerse bastante incómodas allí.

\- Perdón por eso, Son. – murmuró Kirishima, con las mejillas tan carmesís como su pelo. – Es que todos estábamos tan emocionados que… ¡santa mierda! ¡De verdad dejaste KO a Todoroki!

\- ¡Ooh! – coreó toda la clase asombrada, fijando luego los ojos en el nada divertido All Might, que colocaba al susodicho inconsciente en una camilla. El Héroe Número Uno se aclaró la garganta y sonrió.

\- Como sea, ya que todos estaban poniendo atención, les preguntaré: ¿quién creen que merezca el título de jugador más valioso en este encuentro?

Todos a excepción de Bakugou y Kouda levantaron las manos, sorprendiendo al profesor. Una vez que recuperó la compostura, señaló a Jirou.

\- Son, obviamente. – replicó la chica de pelo morado.

\- ¿Y eso por qué? – presionó All Might. Jirou rodó los ojos pero aun así respondió.

\- Salvó a Yaoyorozu de congelarse, noqueó a Todoroki con un dedo y derrotó a Shouji de un golpe.

All Might asintió. – ¡Tus observaciones están en lo correcto, joven Jirou! ¿Alguien más tiene algo que agregar, o tal vez está en desacuerdo?

\- Son-chan se encargó fácilmente de Todoroki-chan y Shouji-chan, y no sudó ni una gota al hacerlo. – agregó Asui. – Claramente podría haber seguido mucho más aunque tuviera muchos más oponentes para pelear.

\- ¡Muy astuto, joven Asui! ¿Alguien más?

Iida levantó la mano. – Son-kun demostró gran versatilidad al usar su Quirk, e incluso tuvo el conocimiento para evitar que Shouji se golpeara la cabeza al caer cuando pelearon. También demostró una impresionante velocidad de reacción cuando golpeó e inmovilizó a Todoroki, que parecía a punto de recuperarse de la trampa que le pusieron.

\- ¡Bien dicho, muchacho! ¿Alguien más? – Cuando nadie más se ofreció, All Might soltó una carcajada. – ¡Mis queridos pupilos, cada uno de los halagos que le han dado al joven Son está ciento por ciento correcto! ¡Pero le están dando muy poco crédito a la joven Yaoyorozu!

La boca de la chica se abrió del shock. – ¿Sensei?

\- ¡Aunque no hayas peleado de la manera más llamativa en el campo de batalla, tus contribuciones no pueden ser ignoradas! – exclamó All Might, dándole un pulgar arriba. – ¡Demostraste gran capacidad de pensamiento rápido, como cuando evitaste que el joven Son destruyera el hielo del joven Todoroki, para así incorporarlo en tu propia trampa! ¡Ese es un signo de liderazgo excepcional!

Yaoyorozu se sonrojó ante el inesperado halago, mientras que Gohan le sonrió. Por supuesto que se lo merecía.

\- Más todavía. – continuó All Might. – Aunque tu compañero usó de manera impresionante su Quirk, tú exhibiste mayor versatilidad con el tuyo. Creaste equipamiento para ayudarte a soportar el frío, preparaste varias trampas, y hasta hiciste un trineo para transportar a tu compañero caído luego de terminar la batalla. ¡Un desempeño estupendo, jovencita!

\- Gracias, All Might-sensei. – respondió Yaoyorozu con una profunda reverencia.

El Héroe Número Uno apretó su puño con gran emoción. – Dicho todo eso, tampoco puedo ignorar los esfuerzos del joven Son, que ya todos han mencionado más que suficiente. Dada su influencia de principio a fin, es natural que se le otorgue el premio de jugador más valioso, ¡aunque no fue una decisión nada fácil, se los aseguro! ¡Debo felicitarte, fue un esfuerzo supremo, jovencito!

Mientras el resto de la clase le daba una ligera ronda de aplausos, Gohan se inclinó ante su profesor. – Gracias, sensei. Significa mucho. – En verdad lo hacía. No le importaba un título superficial que en realidad no valía nada, pero el que uno de sus más grandes ídolos lo reconociera le llegó al corazón, y le ayudó a reafirmar que había tomado la decisión correcta en aspirar a ser un héroe profesional.

Mientras el resto de la clase conversaba, All Might se le acercó a Gohan y le presentó la camilla de Todoroki. – Aquí tienes, muchacho. Eres libre de llevar al joven Todoroki a la enfermería. Si cualquier profesor te pregunta lo que estás haciendo, muéstrales este pase para salir de clases. – le explicó mientras le entregaba al híbrido saiyajin una hoja de papel. – Si no hubieras hecho lo que hiciste, habría detenido el encuentro debido a que el joven Todoroki rompió las reglas. – Luego se rascó la barbilla. – No puedo decir que me agrada exactamente que hayas tomado el asunto por tu propia mano y lo noquearas, pero al menos lo mantuviste haciéndole el menor daño posible. Excelente técnica, por cierto, pero a la próxima vez, déjaselo a los profesores, ¿de acuerdo?

Gohan tragó saliva, pero aun así asintió. – Lo tendré en mente, señor.

All Might sonrió. – De eso no tengo duda. Por ahora, me aseguraré de decirle algunas palabras al joven Todoroki sobre su comportamiento cuando despierte.

Limpiándose la gota de sudor que le bajaba por la sien, Gohan se dirigió a la salida, pero una mano en su hombro lo detuvo antes de salir. – Hey tiro listo, ¿a dónde crees que vas? – inquirió la voz familiar de su mejor amigo.

\- Llevaré a Todoroki a la enfermería, y también quiero ver cómo está Midoriya. – reveló Gohan. Satou bufó en respuesta.

\- Bueno, mueve rápido el trasero para que vuelvas a tiempo para mi encuentro. Te aseguro que se llevará de calle al tuyo.

Gohan se rio. – En ese caso no me decepciones.

Con eso, abandonó la sala, pero no sin antes ver que Yaoyorozu le echaba una mirada muy extraña, casi deprimida, que no supo cómo interpretar. El pensamiento le hizo fruncir el cejo, y continuó incomodándolo todo el rato hasta que llegó a la enfermería. Por fortuna, no lo detuvo ningún profesor por los pasillos. Aunque tenía la nota de All Might, no tenía muchas ganas de tener que explicar por qué llevaba a un compañero inconsciente en una camilla.

Un letrero negro sobre una puerta cerrada alertó a Gohan que había llegado a su destino, así que se acercó y tocó. Segundos después, la puerta se abrió para revelar a una diminuta anciana de pelo gris, con un visor púrpura y rosa sobre su cabeza, con bata de médico. Esa sin duda tenía que ser Recovery Girl, llamada inapropiadamente la Heroína Juvenil.

\- Ya era hora de que llegaras. – dijo mientras se hacía a un lado para dejar entrar a su visitante. – Me preguntaba por qué All Might se tardaba tanto.

\- La evaluación. – aclaró Gohan, empujando la camilla de Todoroki en la habitación.

\- Me imaginé que ese fue el caso. – musitó Recovery Girl. – A ese All Might le encanta jugar más de lo necesario. Como sea, pon esos músculos tuyos a buen uso y coloca a Todoroki en la cama al lado de la de Midoriya.

Dándole una mirada preocupada a su amigo mientras dormía, Gohan hizo lo que le dijeron. Al terminar, echó un vistazo rápido a la habitación a su alrededor. Era un área bastante pequeña, con puertas azul pálido y paredes de colores similares. Unos cuantos diplomas y diagramas médicos colgaban por encima del escritorio de Recovery Girl, el cual contenía una computadora al lado de múltiples carpetas. Tres camas básicas estaban dispuestas una al lado de la otra, separadas por cortinas médicas blancas.

En general, se veía bastante cómodo para lo que se suponía que fuese, pero seguía sin ser un lugar al cual a Gohan le gustaría visitar. Tenía una cierta aversión a los despachos de los doctores desde que despertó inesperadamente en uno de ellos a su llegada a este mundo.

\- Hmm, de verdad le diste duro a este muchacho, y aun así no hay signos de trauma físico. – observó Recovery Girl, examinando el cuerpo de Todoroki con un dedo huesudo mientras el híbrido saiyajin desviaba la mirada nerviosamente. – Eres tan impresionante como dice mi hermano.

Eso último sorprendió a Gohan. – ¿Hermano? ¿A qué se refiere con…? Espere, ¡usted es la hermana del Doctor Shuzenji! – exclamó una vez que conectó los puntos, abriendo los ojos ante la revelación.

Recovery Girl soltó una risita. – Shuzenji Chiyo a tu servicio, pero puedes llamarme Doctora Shuzenji… o Recovery Girl, como prefieras.

\- Es un placer conocerla al fin. – dijo Gohan, inclinándose respetuosamente.

\- Igualmente. – sonrió la ancianita. – Solo trata de no volverlo una costumbre como Midoriya aquí.

Gohan frunció el cejo y le echó un ojo al chico peliverde, que parecía descansar pacíficamente a pesar de los vendajes que cubrían su brazo derecho y la bolsa de suero intravenoso en el izquierdo. – ¿Cómo está?

\- Estará bien con un buen descanso. – explicó Recovery Girl. – Sus heridas en este momento son mayormente superficiales.

Gohan se mordió los labios. Tuvo la sensación de que Recovery Girl no estaba diciéndole toda la verdad, pero no la culpaba por eso. Usualmente la confidencialidad entre doctor y paciente era algo muy serio, y él conocía mejor que nadie el valor de la privacidad. Solo esperaba que el diagnóstico de Midoriya no fuese demasiado para preocuparse.

Un zumbido junto a él atrajo su atención, proveniente del teléfono de Recovery Girl. Después de echarle un vistazo soltó un bufido con expresión de molestia. – El director quiere verme. Sé bueno y cuida a estos dos hasta que vuelva, ¿de acuerdo? – le preguntó con voz dulce. – No me tardaré mucho.

\- Por supuesto. – sonrió Gohan. – No hay ningún problema.

\- Buen chico. – dijo Recovery Girl. Abrió un cajón de su escritorio y sacó un enorme tarro de dulces que luego dejó junto a la computadora. – Sírvete algunas gomitas mientras esperas.

Gohan movió la cabeza afirmativamente mientras observaba a la anciana enfermera salir de la habitación. Una vez que se quedó a solas, se sentó en una silla y observó sombríamente a su amigo inconsciente.

\- Bueno, no seguiste mi consejo al final. – lo regañó suavemente, cogiendo una gomita con forma de oso. – Aun así, debo darte crédito. La forma en como arriesgas tu cuerpo es más allá de lo imprudente, pero dice mucho de lo que estás dispuesto a sacrificar por tu sueño. Tienes mi respeto por eso.

Midoriya no respondió, lo cual era de esperarse con su condición. El gesto enfurruñado de Gohan se acentuó más todavía. El Quirk del chico con pecas era escalofriantemente similar a la técnica del Kaioken que su padre utilizó una vez. Ambos poderes incrementaban la fuerza del usuario temporalmente a enormes proporciones, pero le hacían mucho daño al cuerpo.

Goku eventualmente superó esas desventajas con entrenamiento intensivo, pero Midoriya estaba a eones de llegar al nivel del Son mayor. El riesgo de causarse daños irreparables antes de poder dominar su Quirk era demasiado real, y aterrador. Era un predicamento horriblemente injusto, y Gohan odiaría ver que los sueños de su amigo quedaran truncados por un accidente auto infligido.

Lo único que el híbrido saiyajin podía pensar en ese momento era que quería ayudar a Midoriya a entrenar para aprender a controlar sus habilidades. Gohan aceptaba que era un completo novato como instructor de artes marciales, pero no podía quedarse tranquilo viendo como su amigo se destruía a sí mismo, no cuando tenía una idea de cómo ayudarlo. Después de todo, ¿no era eso lo que constituía a un héroe?

\- No es muy común ver tanta determinación en la cara de alguien tan joven.

Gohan casi saltó fuera de la silla al oír la voz y se dio la vuelta para ver a Shuzenji Chiyo de pie en la puerta, mirándolo con expresión pensativa. – ¡R-Recovery Girl! I ¡No la escuché entrar!

\- ¿Qué te incomoda, muchacho? – preguntó la amable ancianita. – Tiene que ser algo serio si ya te bajaste la mitad de mi tarro de gomitas.

Gohan abrió los ojos al oír sus palabras, y al confirmar que era cierto, sintió el tinte carmesí en sus mejillas. – P-perdón por eso. Yo… ahh… creo que dejé de prestar atención a lo que estaba haciendo. – Qué embarazoso. No tenía idea de que estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos.

\- Las gomitas no importan. – le aseguró Recovery Girl, restándole importancia a sus preocupaciones con la mano. – Lo que importa eres tú, jovencito. ¿Te sientes bien?

Gohan exhaló profundamente y le sonrió a la enfermera con toda la confianza que pudo. – Lo estoy, Recovery Girl. Solo estoy preocupado por Midoriya.

Recovery Girl le sonrió de igual manera. – Tienes un buen corazón, Gohan, y estoy segura de que lograrás grandes cosas. Por el momento, si alguna vez te molesta algo, mi puerta siempre está abierta.

\- Gracias, Recovery Girl. Lo tendré en mente. – replicó Gohan, genuinamente agradecido por la oferta. Al parecer la amabilidad era un rasgo de la familia.

\- Bien. Ahora en marcha, chico. – le ordenó la enfermera, haciéndole un además para que se fuera con sus manos. – Seguro tu profesor se estará preguntando dónde estás. Y gracias por cuidar a estos dos.

\- Me alegra haber ayudado. – dijo Gohan levantándose de la silla y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Pero antes de salir, le echó una última mirada a Midoriya, y una mirada de determinación se apoderó de sus ojos ónix. – "Descansa, amigo. Lo necesitarás."

Completado su trabajo en la enfermería, Gohan corrió rápidamente de vuelta a donde estaba su clase. Honestamente había perdido la noción del tiempo, así que esperaba que al menos Satou no hubiera peleado todavía. Sin duda podía vivir sin todas las quejas que le echaría encima su mejor amigo si se perdía su encuentro.

Nadie notó su entrada a la sala de monitores, pues estaban muy concentrados en ver la pelea en las pantallas. Para su sorpresa, el monitor mostraba a Satou peleando cuerpo a cuerpo con Kirishima en la habitación con la bomba. Cerca de él estaban Kouda and Sero, y de alguna manera los dos habían terminado enredados juntos con una enorme cinta blanca. Viéndolos sacudirse en el suelo, incapaces de separarse, le hizo rascarse la cabeza. ¿Cómo rayos había pasado eso?

Queriendo tener una mejor vista de la acción, se plantó al lado de Yaoyorozu, que alzó una ceja al notar su presencia. Al ver eso, Gohan suprimió el deseo de tragar en seco, preocupado si todavía seguiría del mismo humor extraño que cuando se fue.

\- Volviste justo a tiempo para ver el final del encuentro de tu amigo. – dijo quedamente.

\- Mejor tarde que nunca. – respondió Gohan con un deje de cautela en su voz. Afortunadamente, Yaoyorozu sonaba a que había vuelto a la normalidad. – ¿De qué me perdí?

\- En el encuentro que siguió al nuestro, Asui-san y Tokoyami-san derrotaron a Jirou-san y Kaminari-san con facilidad. – explicó, manteniendo la voz baja para no molestar a sus compañeros. – Ashido-san y Aoyama-san se enfrentaron después a Hagakure-san y Ojiro-san, y podría haber ganado cualquiera. El equipo de Hagakure-san se robó la victoria al final cuando se escabulló de la batalla y logró ponerle la mano encima a la bomba.

Gohan asintió, feliz de saber que no hubo incidentes mayores como el de Midoriya. – Y bien… ¿qué rayos pasó aquí? ¿Por qué Kouda y Sero están enredados juntos?

Yaoyorozu cruzó los brazos, con aspecto algo desaprobatorio. – Ningún equipo tenía un plan real, así que terminaron encontrándose en el cuarto con la bomba. Mientras Satou-san y Kirishima-san empezaban a pelear, Kouda-san se lanzó salvajemente contra Sero-san, que lanzó un chorro de cinta para defenderse. No pude ver con exactitud lo que sucedió, pero terminaron chocando uno contra el otro y empezaron a rodar, y de alguna manera se enredaron juntos. – Dejó salir un suspiro. – Ni siquiera All Might-sensei sabía qué pensar de eso.

\- Huh. – comentó Gohan, compartiendo el sentimiento de la muchacha. Hizo una nota mental de preguntarle a All Might si podía ver una repetición de las peleas que se había perdido, porque eso sonaba demasiado cómico para dejarlo pasar.

En el monitor, la pelea entre Satou y Kirishima parecía acercarse a su final, y para disgusto de Gohan, su mejor amigo era quien estaba perdiendo. Los movimientos de Satou se estaban volviendo torpes, y Kirishima estaba capitalizando las aberturas que veía, conectando tres golpes con sus puños endurecidos por cada golpe que recibía.

\- ¿Qué le sucede a Satou-san? – preguntó Yaoyorozu. – Estaba peleando casi igualado todo este tiempo, pero su nivel acaba de bajar sin aviso.

Todo mundo volteó a ver a Gohan, que se rascó detrás de la cabeza y se rio algo nervioso. – El Quirk de Satou se llama Sugar Rush. Entre más azúcar ingiere, más fuerte se vuelve. – Su rostro se enfurruñó cuando su mejor amigo salió volando tras una patada de Kirishima que le dio de lleno. – Desafortunadamente, tiene sus límites. Entre más azúcar convierte en fuerza, más disminuyen sus funciones cognitivas, lo que le provoca somnolencia progresiva.

\- Un Quirk verdaderamente interesante, y con mucho potencial. – dijo All Might. – ¡Si el joven Satou puede incrementar su tolerancia a la somnolencia, no hay forma de saber lo fuerte que puede ser!

Gohan estuvo de acuerdo con su profesor. Él y Satou frecuentemente tenían combates de entrenamiento, pero ya que el uso de Quirks en público sin una licencia técnicamente era en contra de la ley, el chico de labios grandes no había podido trabajar en su acondicionamiento. Con suerte eso cambiaría ahora que estaban en la U.A., pues Gohan quería que su amigo llegara lejos.

Desafortunadamente, ese progreso todavía estaba lejos de manifestarse. El monitor mostró a Kirishima agachándose bajo un gancho salvaje de Satou, y luego saltando al frente y dándole un rodillazo volador al chico de labios grandes en todo el pecho. Satou se encorvó de frente y tosió, dándole a su oponente la oportunidad de noquearlo con un doble golpe de martillo en la espalda.

Siendo el último combatiente en pie, Kirishima amarró su cinta de captura alrededor del brazo de Satou, y luego caminó hacia donde estaba la bomba y le puso una mano encima. Con una gran sonrisa mostrando sus dientes afilados, el pelirrojo saludó a la cámara con una V de la victoria.

\- Tch. Siempre le encantó hacer teatro. – gruñó Ashido, aunque sonreía por su victoria.

\- ¡El equipo I gana! – gritó All Might por el micrófono, saliendo a toda prisa de la sala justo después.

\- Bueno, eso fue muy divertido. – comentó Kaminari sonriendo. – No tan emocionante como los dos primeros encuentros, pero una buena forma de terminar una clase super genial.

\- No gracias a ti. – lo regañó Jirou, causando que Kaminari se enfurruñara. Eso sacó algunas carcajadas del resto de sus compañeros.

Al no entender el contexto detrás de la broma, Gohan estuvo a punto de preguntarle a Yaoyorozu qué pasó, pero se quedó con las palabras en la boca cuando vio una expresión desanimada manchando su hermoso rostro. Sintió un peso en el estómago. – ¿Estás bien?

Yaoyorozu miró a ambos lados. – Necesito preguntarte algo, pero no quiero que los demás lo oigan. Por favor sígueme. – le pidió.

Gohan tragó en seco, pero a pesar de todo le hizo caso, y siguió a la chica hasta una esquina de la sala donde pudieran hablar lejos de los oídos de sus compañeros. – ¿Qué sucede?

Yaoyorozu suspiró. – Son-san, ¿podrías haber derrotado fácilmente a Todoroki-san y Shouji-san por tu propia cuenta? – le preguntó en tono neutral.

Gohan abrió los ojos, pero mantuvo el control. No veía razón para mentirle. – Sí.

Yaoyorozu asintió. – Ya me lo imaginaba, luego de escuchar que derrotaste a Shouji-san con un solo ataque. Si realmente eras tan fuerte para empezar, ¿por qué no lo hiciste tú solo?

Gohan se rascó la cabeza y exhaló profundamente. Así que ESO era lo que la preocupaba. – No lo hice yo solo porque no habría sido justo para ti. – respondió sonriéndole cálidamente a la chica. – Este era un ejercicio en equipo, y tú merecías la oportunidad de mostrar tus habilidades tanto como yo. No soy tan egoísta como para querer toda la gloria para mí solo. – Y también quería ver de qué era capaz ella para satisfacer su curiosidad, pero esa parte se la guardaría para él.

Le tomó unos momentos comprender su razonamiento, pero una vez que lo hizo, su cara se iluminó con una linda sonrisa que hizo que a Gohan se le acelerara el corazón. – Gracias, Son-san.

\- D-de nada. – respondió el híbrido saiyajin, incapaz de evitar que se le quebrara un poco la voz.

Los dos volvieron a unirse al resto de la clase, justo cuando All Might ingresaba a la sala con Satou, Kirishima, Sero y Kouda detrás de él. El equipo perdedor se veía desanimado, mientras que Kirishima sonreía ampliamente. Sero también estaba feliz, pero su sonrisa no era ni de cerca tan pronunciada como la de su compañero.

All Might les indicó a los cuatro estudiantes que se colocaran frente a la sala y se plantó delante de ellos, con los brazos en jarras. – Se nos agota el tiempo, así que trataré de hacer esto rápido. Por ser el último que quedó en pie, y por sus impresionantes habilidades de combate, ¡el premio del jugador más valioso de este encuentro es para el joven Kirishima! – anunció.

Una ligera ronda de aplausos resonó, y el pelirrojo se avergonzó con los halagos. – Cielos, gracias a todos. – murmuró, con la voz extrañamente ahogada.

\- Sin embargo, este desempeño no estuvo exento de fallas. – continuó All Might, haciendo que Kirishima se desinflara ligeramente. – ¡Ningún equipo demostró mucho pensamiento crítico, y ningún equipo tuvo tiempo de preparar incluso un plan rudimentario! ¡Ser un héroe requiere adaptarse a cualquier situación, pues lanzarse a ciegas solo les hará las cosas más difíciles a ustedes y a la gente que están tratando de salvar!

» ¡Dicho eso, no se desanimen, mis jóvenes aprendices! – añadió el héroe legendario, suavizando su tono y con los ojos brillando. – ¡Todos están aquí en la U.A. para aprender a ser héroes excepcionales, y este es apenas su primer día oficial de clases! ¡Todavía tienen tres años de estudio por delante, tres años para aprender lo que deben y no deben hacer antes de salir al mundo como…!

El discurso de All Might se vio interrumpido por el chirriante pitido de su reloj, y el hombre se puso blanco ante la interrupción. – ¡Whoops! ¡Parece que se me acabó el tiempo! – se rio nerviosamente, con unas gotas de sudor en la frente. – ¡Excelente trabajo hoy, jóvenes! ¡Vayan a cambiarse y diríjanse a su siguiente clase! ¡Los veré a todos mañana!

Y con eso, All Might abandonó la sala en un flash, dejando detrás un rastro de humo que dejó a todos los estudiantes de la Clase 1-A confusos. Gohan se quedó igual, pero lo achacó finalmente al extraño comportamiento de All Might y los gajes de ser un héroe de renombre mundial. Muchos de los superhéroes de sus viejos libros de cómics tenían algún rasgo particular suyo o hábito que usaban como mecanismo para lidiar con sus problemas, así que tal vez aplicaba de igual forma con los héroes de la vida real.

Iida de repente se aclaró la garganta, atrayendo la atención de toda la clase. – ¡Ya escucharon a All Might-sensei! ¡Procedamos a nuestra siguiente clase! No querrán llegar tarde en el segundo día de clases, ¿verdad? – les dijo a todos en tono acusatorio.

Unos pocos estudiantes gruñeron su desacuerdo, pero todos hicieron finalmente lo que Iida les pidió y salieron de la sala de monitores. Gohan notó a Satou arrastrando los pies casi al final de la fila, caminando con pesadez y con una expresión desanimada en el rostro.

El híbrido saiyajin se acercó a su amigo y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda para animarlo. – Lo harás mejor a la próxima, hermano.

\- Así que llegaste a tiempo para ver cómo me pateaban el trasero, ¿eh? – gruñó Satou, haciendo enfurruñar al chico Son.

\- Recuerda lo que dijo All Might: el año escolar apenas comienza. – le aseguró Gohan. – Todavía tienes tres años por delante para dominar tu Quirk.

Satou suspiró. – Sí, eso lo sé, pero aun así… me estaba yendo bien hasta que me agarró el sueño. Kirishima es un tipo rudo y todo, pero él no es como tú. Eso me desanima, ¿sabes?

\- Lo sé, amigo, lo sé. – Aunque ya era cosa del pasado, Gohan conocía muy bien esa sensación.

* * *

 **(-0-)**

* * *

La última clase del día fue Japonés, impartida por el héroe profesional con aspecto de vaquero, Snipe, y transcurrió sin mucha fanfarria ya que no pudo replicar toda la emoción y excitación del Entrenamiento Básico de Héroes con All Might. Todoroki llegó a la mitad de la lección, cargando una nota de Recovery Girl explicando su ausencia.

Gohan se sentía algo dudoso ante el prospecto de lidiar con el chico con heterocromía tan pronto después de su encuentro, pero para su sorpresa (y alivio) Todoroki lo dejó tranquilo. Ni siquiera pareció fijarse en su presencia. Era un poco preocupante, y el híbrido saiyajin sabía que tendría que hablar cara a cara Todoroki en algún momento, pero por ahora, eso sería un problema para el Gohan del futuro.

Cuando sonó la campana final del día, Todoroki empacó sus cosas en silencio y se marchó, y luego Bakugou también lo siguió, para sorpresa de Gohan. El temperamental usuario de explosiones había permanecido extrañamente callado desde la clase de All Might, pero al chico Son no le importaba eso en lo más mínimo. Lo que había pasado entre él y Midoriya había dejado a Bakugou visiblemente sacudido.

En cualquier caso, con las dos presencias más perturbadoras ausentes, el resto de la Clase 1-A decidió ponerse a charlar, ya que nadie tenía prisa por irse. Gohan también decidió quedarse, aunque principalmente porque estaba esperando a que Midoriya regresara.

Cuando Midoriya regresó, sin embargo, se vio abordado inmediatamente por Satou, Kirishima, Ashido, Asui, Sero y Aoyama, y subsecuentemente bombardeado por un montón de preguntas que lo dejaron totalmente avergonzado. Gohan lo vio y se rio un poco, recordando cuando le pasó exactamente lo mismo.

Para darle crédito, Midoriya no se veía tan abrumado como él, así que Gohan decidió sentarse y dejar que el chico peliverde tuviera su momento. Mañana le propondría lo del entrenamiento, luego de que las cosas se calmaran un poco. Dicha decisión quedó más justificada cuando Midoriya inquirió sobre la ausencia de Bakugou, y salió corriendo fuera del salón cuando Uraraka le reveló a dónde se había ido el rubio.

Gohan sintió una punzada de preocupación por su amigo, pero rápidamente la ignoró. Lo que fuera que Midoriya quisiera discutir con Bakugou era asunto suyo, así que se lo dejaría. Además todavía estaban en los terrenos del colegio, Midoriya estaría bien.

De repente, se topó con un par de enormes ojos que no parpadeaban mirando en su dirección, y no tardó en reconocer que le pertenecían a Asui. – Oh, Son-chan todavía sigue aquí. – dijo despreocupadamente.

Esto provocó que el grupo que antes acosaba a Midoriya volteara sus cabezas en la dirección de Gohan, sorprendiéndolo. – Umm… ¿hola? – los saludó.

\- Viejo, ¿por qué no dijiste nada para que supiéramos que seguías aquí? – preguntó Kirishima, mostrando su sonrisa de tiburón al máximo. – ¡Creímos que te habrías ido!

\- ¡Sí, tenemos preguntas que hacerte! – exclamó Ashido, prendiendo todas las alarmas en la cabeza de Gohan.

Tuvo un ligero respingo al ver al grupito recién formado acercársele, resistiéndose al impulso de gruñir cuando vio la sonrisa arrogante que Satou tenía en la cara. Cuando el grupo llegó hasta su asiento, se reunieron a su alrededor como una bandada de buitres, y la excitación en sus rostros era casi palpable.

Viéndose rodeado, Gohan soltó un suspiro de resignación y sonrió. No podía culparlos por sentir curiosidad. Tal vez ya era hora de abrirse un poco. – Bueno, ¿qué les gustaría saber?

 _ **Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Primero a salir de algo que, vuelvo a recalcar, no me gusta hacer aquí. El Guest firmado como **dbzway23,** le tengo dos preguntas. Primera, ¿por qué me dejas los reviews en inglés? Segunda, ¿por qué me pides que actualice pronto? Atrás me parece haber dicho que ya tenía toda la historia traducida (hasta donde va al menos) y que subiría los capítulos cada dos o tres días dependiendo de mi humor y la recepción. Pero si estás tan impaciente, puedes irte fácilmente a ver la original en inglés, ¿o no?

Okay, ya con eso sacado del pecho, a lo que realmente importa. Solo queda uno más, gente, y nos ponemos al día. Ahora sí, pudimos ver a Gohan y Momo en acción como equipo. Creo que aquí queda en evidencia la abismal diferencia de poderes que hay entre Gohan y el resto de la Clase 1-A, pero al menos no quiso lucirse más de la cuenta y le dio a su compañera la oportunidad de mostrar lo que podía hacer. Y el hecho de que hubo contacto cercano entre los dos tampoco hace daño: miren que sujetarla de ese modo y luego usar su ki para que no se congelara. Efectivo y práctico, y muy galante de su parte por donde lo vean. ¿Y qué les dije, que solo le faltaba el Shoryuken para completar el paquete de movimientos?

Ya parece haber atraído la atención de Todoroki, que de manera silenciosa parece haberse declarado su rival. A mí no me sorprende que haya intentado derrotarlos él solo, y luego tratara de hacer trampa cuando Gohan lo capturó. Bueno, tengamos en cuenta que en esta etapa de la historia él era bastante pesado y no se le veía con ganas de hacerse amigo de nadie. Lástima que no vimos la reacción de Bakugou al desempeño de Gohan, pero bueno, supongo que todavía debe seguir en shock por su propia derrota y por eso ni siquiera le prestó atención al encuentro.

Y por último, Gohan ahora es quien toma interés en Izuku, al ver los problemas que tiene para controlar su poder. Será interesante ver cómo decide ayudarlo, al menos para controlar el aspecto físico del One For All, aunque no puedo evitar preguntarme si podrá hacer algo con los otros Quirks que este contiene, que en el manga ya empezaron a manifestársele de los portadores anteriores. ¿Será que los despierta antes de tiempo, o quizás desarrolle un mejor control de ellos? La pregunta sigue en el aire todavía.

Con esto llegamos al final del sexto capítulo de esta traducción. Gracias por los reviews a **dbzway23** (espero que respondas a mis preguntas), **darkdan-sama** y **BRANDON369**. Nos vemos en el siguiente alrededor del miércoles y como siempre recuerden, ¡superen los límites! ¡Plus Ultra!


	7. Alta sociedad

**El Símbolo de la Paz y la Justicia**

 **Escrito por TheGodfather93, traducido por Fox McCloude**

 **Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball, My Hero Academia y todos sus personajes respectivos son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y Kouhei Horikoshi. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Alta sociedad**

Gohan frunció el cejo al ver el sedán negro zigzagueando por las calles, rechinando los neumáticos contra el pavimento mientras los aterrados peatones tenían que saltar fuera de su camino para evitar ser arrollados. Corrió rápidamente hacia un callejón cercano y engulló en un par de mordidas lo que quedaba del su desayuno, gruñendo ante el hecho de que por culpa de algún bastardo inconsiderado, no podía tomarse el tiempo de saborear su sándwich de queso, huevo y tocino a gusto.

Pensar en la injusticia le afectó todavía más el humor, y el disgusto solo se vio exacerbado cuando su ki se elevó, y la familiar aura dorada de Super Saiyajin lo envolvió. Con un pronunciado gesto fruncido arrugando sus facciones, Gohan saltó fuera de su escondite y salió disparado hacia el vehículo como un torpedo, alcanzando rápidamente su forma ahora inmóvil y sujetándole el parachoques trasero con un fuerte agarre para levantarlo.

Deteniendo su impulso, Gohan levantó el auto sobre su cuerpo y lo volteó de cabeza, agrietando el camino con el impacto y efectivamente poniéndole fin al paseo. Antes que nadie pudiera ver su presencia, abandonó el área en un instante, dejando atrás un rastro dorado de energía que se evaporó al instante.

Odiaba a los corredores callejeros. Aborrecía totalmente a esos bastardos. También odiaba a los villanos, pero al menos sus motivaciones eran más directas, y podía entender por qué elegían ser malvados. Los conductores imprudentes, por otra parte, ponían en peligro las vidas de gente inocente que quería ocuparse de sus rutinas diarias, a menudo únicamente por el simple propósito de satisfacer su apetito de emoción. Le hacía sentirse realmente asqueado.

El teléfono vibrándole en el bolsillo sacó a Gohan de sus pensamientos. Solo había una persona que le mandaba mensajes de texto. Curioso de saber qué querría Satou, viró hacia otro callejón y lo sacó.

 _Más te vale llegar a tiempo esta mañana. Hay una linda sorpresa esperándote en la entrada que no querrás perderte._

Gohan arqueó una ceja al ver el extraño mensaje. No tenía idea de qué estaba hablando Satou, pero su mejor amigo tenía razón en una cosa: TENÍA que llegar a la escuela.

Hasta ahora, había atrapado a un hombre que intentó suicidarse saltando de un edificio, noqueó a una masa rosa de aspecto asqueroso que tramaba algo malo, salvó a un gatito en un árbol, y apagó un incendio dentro de una estación de bomberos. En general, una mañana sólida de trabajo para un vigilante adolescente. Los héroes profesionales podían encargarse del resto.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, Gohan desapareció del callejón en un borrón dorado, reapareciendo en el distrito donde se ubicaba la U.A apenas unos segundos después. Se escurrió dentro de una cabina telefónica vacía, donde regresó a su forma base, y luego procedió a caminar tranquilamente por la acera hacia su destino.

Sin embargo, cuando vio la conmoción enfrente de la escuela, puso los ojos en rendijas al instante. Así que a esto era que se refería Satou al decirle que había una agradable sorpresa esperándolo frente a la entrada… una oleada de reporteros y fotógrafos amontonados como una bandada de buitres, sin duda para venir a molestar a los estudiantes sobre la más reciente adición a la facultad.

Bueno, lo que quisieran saber sobre All Might, no se lo iban a sacar a él. No queriendo dignarse a que los medios se dieran cuenta de su presencia, Gohan rodeó la escuela, saltó por encima de la pared e ingresó tranquilamente al edificio, evitando completamente a la prensa.

Al entrar al salón, lo primero que se encontró fue con un Satou sonriente, que inmediatamente le saludó con la mano. – ¿Te gustó la sorpresita, Son? – preguntó el chico de labios enormes.

\- Me encantó. – gruñó Gohan, con una vena brotándole en la frente mientras caminaba hacia su asiento.

\- Oigan, como que necesito algo de contexto aquí. – dijo Ashido.

\- Broma interna. – se rio Satou.

Ashido volteó a ver a Gohan y lo miró expectante, y múltiples otros estudiantes hicieron lo mismo. Cuando el híbrido saiyajin se negó a decirle nada, puso una adorable carita triste mientras empezaba a mover el labio inferior. Hasta adoptó lo que en la literatura solía llamarse "los ojos de cachorrito", haciéndolo suspirar y admitir la derrota.

\- Solo digamos que no me caen muy bien los medios. – reveló, para sorpresa de la chica.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Y eso por qué?

Gohan se frotó las sienes cansinamente, maldiciendo por dentro a Satou por meterlo en ese predicamento. – No me agrada lo desconsiderados que son a la privacidad de la gente. Eso, y el hecho de que suelen publicar noticias solo para vender sus periódicos. Es poco ético.

Ashido se frotó el mentón, con aspecto contemplativo. – Huh, eso suena justo. La verdad yo no sigo las noticias, así que nunca le presto mucha atención a nada de eso.

\- Es básicamente publicidad falsa, pero viene de gente cuyo trabajo se supone que sea decir la verdad. – elaboró Sato, recibiendo un asentimiento de la chica rosa.

La conversación se detuvo cuando Aizawa entró al salón y se colocó detrás del escritorio, echando encima de este una enorme pila de papeles. – Espero que hayan descansado del entrenamiento de batallas de ayer. – los saludó abruptamente, capturando al instante la atención de toda la clase. – Vi los videos con sus resultados. Bakugou, deja de actuar como niño. Estás desperdiciando tu talento.

\- Ya lo sé. – gruñó Bakugou.

\- Y tú… – continuó Aizawa, desviando la atención hacia Midoriya, que se hundió más en su asiento. – ¿Estás planeando destrozar tus brazos cada vez que usas tu Quirk? Ya te lo dije antes, así que no me obligues a repetírtelo por tercera vez. Una vez que superes tus problemas de control, serás capaz de muchas más cosas. Toma esto con más urgencia, Midoriya.

\- ¡Sí señor! – dijo el peliverde animado, haciendo que Gohan asintiera con aprobación.

Aizawa dirigió la mirada hacia el estoico usuario de hielo de la clase. – Todoroki, tienes un potencial inmenso, pero no llegarás a ninguna parte sin la actitud correcta. – lo regañó severamente. – Espero que hayas aprendido una valiosa lección sobre las consecuencias del exceso de confianza.

\- Lo hice. – replicó Todoroki, con el tono igual de gélido que de costumbre.

\- Son. – Al oír su nombre, Gohan tragó saliva, esperando que Aizawa le soltara un discurso completo sobre problemas de actitud que no sabía que tenía, o de algún objetivo oculto que se le había escapado completamente. – Buen trabajo.

La quijada de Gohan casi cayó hasta el suelo por el repentino halago, pero se repuso rápidamente del shock e inclinó la cabeza. – Gracias, Aizawa-sensei.

\- Ahora, vamos con la orientación de hoy. – indicó Aizawa. – Siento soltarles esto tan repentinamente, pero… tienen que elegir a un presidente de la clase.

Varios de los estudiantes saltaron fuera de sus asientos, ya fuese pidiéndole al profesor que los eligiera, o proclamando por qué ellos serían la mejor elección para el trabajo. Por un lado quien consiguiera el puesto en una escuela con la reputación de la U.A. tendría un gran impulso en su prestigio cuando finalmente comenzara a trabajar como héroe profesional. Por el otro, el trabajo seguramente implicaría un gran número de tareas mundanas y deberes de limpieza y orden en el salón.

\- ¡Silencio, por favor! – resonó con eco la voz de mando de Iida por la habitación, acallando al instante la conmoción. El chico de gafas respiró profundamente antes de continuar. – ¡Esta es una tarea llena de responsabilidad, donde no solo tienes que mover tu propio peso, sino el de todos los demás! ¡Solo porque quieran hacerlo no significa que estén cualificados para hacerlo! ¡Es un oficio sagrado que requiere la confianza de quienes te rodean! ¡El verdadero líder solo emergerá de una elección democrática que refleje la voluntad de la gente, y por eso debemos decidir esto a votación!

Lo gracioso, curiosamente, fue que Iida mantuvo el brazo levantado y temblando durante todo el discurso, demostrando que él también deseaba la posición tanto como el resto. Mientras los demás le reclamaban por eso, Gohan se rio para sí mismo. Ya sabía por quién iba a votar.

\- Todavía no nos conocemos desde hace tanto. – comentó Asui, presentando un punto válido.

\- ¡Exacto! ¡Todo mundo va a votar por sí mismo! – agregó Kirishima.

Iida se acomodó las gafas. – Y precisamente por eso es que la persona que obtenga más votos será el más apropiado para el trabajo, ¿no? – Volteó a ver al profesor, que acababa de meterse a su saco de dormir. – ¿Usted qué opina, Aizawa-sensei?

\- No me importa. – respondió Aizawa. – Solo asegúrense de decidir antes que termine la hora.

\- ¡Gracias, sensei! – exclamó Iida. Sacó de entre su chaqueta una pila de papelitos y se los entregó al resto de la clase. – Les daré a cada uno de ustedes un papel. Aquí escribirán el nombre de su nominado, doblarán el papel y me lo entregarán. Una vez que tengamos los votos de todos, los contaremos y anotaremos los resultados en el pizarrón.

Gohan asintió, estando de acuerdo con el método de Iida. Era simple, eficiente y efectivo. Al recibir su papelito, rápidamente escribió en él el nombre del chico con gafas y se lo entregó. Si había alguien que sin duda encapsulara completamente el rol como presidente de la clase, ese era Iida.

Al recoger todos los votos, Iida comenzó a contarlos y escribió los resultados en el pizarrón, sacando gritos ahogados de toda la clase. Entretanto, Gohan sintió que se le salían los ojos. – ¡¿Q-qué?!

La razón de entrar en shock fue que empató en primer lugar con Midoriya y Yaoyorozu, obteniendo dos votos cada uno. Uraraka, Todoroki y Satou tenían cero votos a su nombre, y todos los demás tenían uno solo.

Gohan hundió la cabeza entre las manos y gruñó. Esto estaba muy lejos de ser el resultado ideal. Se imaginó que Sato habría votado por él, probablemente para jugarle una broma práctica, ¿pero quién más habría escrito su nombre? Y más importante aún, ¿por qué?

\- B-bueno, esto fue inesperado. – tartamudeó Iida, visiblemente haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener la compostura. – Parece que tenemos un empate aquí. Sensei, ¿alguna sugerencia para resolver esto?

Aizawa suspiró, molesto de que le interrumpieran su siesta. – Por mí pueden hacer otra ronda de votos con solo los tres nominados, o que decidan entre ellos quién quiere ser presidente y vicepresidente de la clase. Solo dense prisa.

Iida frunció los labios y miró nerviosamente su reloj. – Tomando en cuenta el tiempo, y la posibilidad de que otra votación podría resultar también en empate, creo firmemente que la mejor resolución será que los tres nominados salgan del salón y conversen en privado quiénes entre ellos asumirán las posiciones. ¿Alguien se opone a este método? – preguntó, con el tono apropiadamente serio.

Cuando la clase se quedó en silencio, Iida respondió con una firme cabezada. – Excelente. Son-kun, Midoriya-kun y Yaoyorozu-kun, ¿podrían por favor salir del salón? Quienesquiera que elijan como presidente y vicepresidente, puedo decirles con toda confianza que tendrán mi pleno apoyo, y estoy seguro que eso se extiende a todos nuestros compañeros.

Gohan exhaló con resignación y se levantó, mientras los otros dos nominados hacían lo propio. Yaoyorozu era una chica de actitud calmada y siempre mantenía la compostura en todos sus gestos, mientras que Midoriya era un completo manojo de nervios. Eso le dio al híbrido saiyajin algo de preocupación mientras los seguía fuera del salón. Ya afuera, los dos chicos se miraron entre ellos mientras la única chica presente exhibía un aura de absoluta confianza.

Siendo así, no fue una sorpresa que ella tomara la iniciativa y diera su opinión primero. – Como alguien que ha sido entrenada desde muy temprana edad para asumir una posición de liderazgo, creo firmemente que soy una candidata apta para asumir el rol de presidenta o vicepresidenta de la clase.

\- Yo no tengo problemas con que seas la presidenta. – replicó Gohan.

\- N-ni yo tampoco. – agregó Midoriya, dándole un tembloroso pulgar arriba.

Yaoyorozu asintió con satisfacción, antes de observarlos a la expectativa. Cuando ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra, resopló ligeramente algo que sonaba a desaprobación. – A juzgar por el silencio de ambos, ¿asumo que ninguno de los dos desea estar aquí?

Gohan fue el primero en hablar, no queriendo que ella pensara que él era un cobarde. – Yo de hecho voté por Iida. – reveló, sonriéndole nerviosamente a la chica. – Me parecía que era el más apto para el cargo.

Midoriya se quedó blanco ante su admisión. – ¿E-es en serio? Je, yo de hecho vote p-p-por ti, Son-kun.

\- ¿De verdad? – le preguntó Gohan, genuinamente sorprendido. Soltó una risita nerviosa y se rascó detrás de la cabeza. – Ahh, gracias por el voto de confianza, supongo…

\- N-no hay problema. – tartamudeó Midoriya.

Yaoyorozu sacudió la cabeza y suspiró. – Esto es un poco incómodo. Bueno, ya que ambos fueron nominados, ¿alguno de ustedes desea reconsiderarlo?

Gohan y Midoriya fijaron las miradas uno en el otro, y el híbrido saiyajin inmediatamente pudo ver el mensaje de súplica que su compañero le enviaba. Por cualquier razón, Midoriya se oponía vehementemente a convertirse en el vicepresidente de la clase. Eso era preocupante.

Gohan tampoco quería la posición, pero más porque no le importaba tanto. No le interesaba la fama o el prestigio, ni tampoco quería mandar a sus compañeros desde una posición de poder. Todo lo que quería era conseguir una licencia de héroe profesional y graduarse para poder salvar a las personas sin necesidad de actuar al margen de la ley disfrazado como un vigilante.

Miró a Yaoyorozu por la esquina del ojo, solo para darse cuenta que miraba su reloj y golpeaba el suelo con el pie repetidamente. Le dolió un poco, sabiendo que en parte la razón de que estuviera tan irritada era por su propia indecisión. Por alguna razón, no quería decepcionar a la chica. ¿Quizás no sería tan malo reconsiderar tomar el manto de vicepresidente?

Aceptar el trabajo le permitiría pasar más tiempo con Yaoyorozu, cuya presencia le resultaba muy agradable. Un pensamiento le llegó a la cabeza de ambos trabajando juntos en una espaciosa oficina, en medio de una agradable conversación sobre cómo manejar los asuntos del salón, y se le hizo un escenario bastante agradable. Al volverse vicepresidente también dejaría a Midoriya libre de las responsabilidades, lo cual era otro punto a favor para él. El chico peliverde ya tenía suficiente en su plato así como estaba.

Con vigor renovado recorriéndole el cuerpo, Gohan afirmó su decisión y tomó un profundo respiro. – Yo seré el vicepresidente. – anunció con confianza.

Midoriya suspiró de alivio y se limpió el sudor de la cara. – Gracias, Son-kun. Dudo que yo pueda estar a la altura de la tarea. – admitió tímidamente.

\- Yo pienso que lo harías bien. – le aseguró Gohan, sonriéndole a su amigo. – Hay una razón por la cual fuiste nominado. Tienes agallas, Midoriya, y eso dice mucho.

Mientras Midoriya se sonrojaba por el halago y evitaba su mirada, Yaoyorozu volteó a ver a Gohan y le sonrió ligeramente. – Me alegra que decidieras aceptarlo al final, Son-san.

\- ¡S-sí! ¡Yo también! – respondió Gohan, riéndose nerviosamente mientras se rascaba detrás de la cabeza. Verla feliz era una imagen mucho más agradable (y bonita) que verla enojada. Le daban escalofríos de pensar cómo habría respondido si se negaba a la posición.

Concluido el asunto, el trío volvió a entrar al salón, donde se encontraron con la clase llena de miradas inquisitivas, ninguna más prominente que la de su profesor. – ¿Y bien, ya se decidieron? – preguntó Aizawa, recién salido de su saco de dormir.

\- Yo seré la presidenta de la clase, y Son-san será el vicepresidente. – declaró Yaoyorozu.

Aizawa asintió. – Bien, ahora vuelvan a sus asientos, la clase ya va a comenzar.

Gohan hizo lo que le dijeron, recibiendo pulgares arriba de Kirishima y Ashido, mientras Asui le daba una cabezada de aprobación. Bakugou le echó una mirada asesina que decidió ignorar, mientras que Todoroki ni siquiera reaccionó a su presencia. Pero tampoco sintió que eso lo amenazara.

\- Apenas es el tercer día de la escuela y ya eres popular para ser el presidente de la clase. – se burló un Satou sonriente cuando el híbrido saiyajin se sentó.

\- Vicepresidente. – le corrigió Gohan con una mirada burlona. – Y sé que tú tuviste algo que ver con eso. Ni se te ocurra negarlo.

Sato se encogió de hombros. – Sabes, lo tomaste mucho mejor de lo que pensé. – replicó, sin perturbarse. – De haber sabido que querías ser presidente habría votado por alguien más.

\- Pues no lamento haberte arruinado los planes. – le espetó Gohan, justo cuando la campana sonó indicando que había terminado la orientación. Otra imagen de él y Yaoyorozu pasó por su mente, esta vez mostrándolos a ambos dando un discurso motivacional a un auditorio lleno de estudiantes que los escuchaban.

Una sonrisa lentamente cruzó por sus labios. Si ser el vicepresidente de la clase resultaba tan bien en la vida real como lo hacía en su cabeza, le tendría que enviar a Satou un paquete del show Bake Off que tanto le gustaba… o quizás una simple nota de agradecimiento, dependiendo de si el chico de grandes labios le estaba jugando una broma.

* * *

 **(-0-)**

* * *

Para cuando llegó el almuerzo, Gohan estaba famélico. Cuatro clases seguidas sin ningún descanso entre ellas era una tortura para el estómago, especialmente ya que sus escapadas temprano en la mañana lo dejaron sin tiempo para desayunar bien. Luego de llenar su bandeja con arroz frito, pollo frito, puerco en salsa, sushi, empanadillas de puerco y una gran rebanada de pastel de chocolate, vio que le hacía una seña con la mano Asui, sentada sola en una mesa en la esquina del comedor.

Al no ver razón para rechazar, y como genuinamente quería conocer mejor a sus compañeros de clase, Gohan se sentó frente a la chica con aspecto de ranita y le sonrió. – ¿Cómo estás, Asui? – la saludó.

\- Dime Tsuyu-chan. – le pidió, para su sorpresa. Esa manera tan informal de hablar con los demás era una rareza en este mundo, pues la gente solía llamarse mayormente por sus apellidos. Le llevó acostumbrarse un poco a eso cuando llegó por primera vez, ya que los apellidos eran una rareza de donde él venía.

\- De acuerdo, Tsuyu-chan, pero solo si tú me dices Gohan. – replicó él. Ya fuera cosa de nostalgia o simplemente preferencia personal, se sentía más cómodo de que lo llamaran por su nombre.

\- Está bien. Por cierto, ¿por qué Satou-chan no está contigo ahora?

\- No quiso esperarme mientras venía por mi comida. – respondió Gohan, señalando su bandeja rebosada nerviosamente. – Además, ahora está hablando con Kirishima sobre la pelea de ayer. Todavía está ardiendo por el resultado.

Tsuyu asintió. – No me sorprende; su pelea fue muy cercana. Y hablando de ayer, tu habilidad para volar es muy impresionante. – le dijo directamente.

\- Ahh, gracias, Tsuyu-chan. – replicó Gohan, mordiendo un palito de pollo. – Perdón por no ver tu encuentro. Escuché que lo hiciste muy bien.

\- Sí, ser una rana tiene sus beneficios. – dijo Tsuyu croando. – No puedo volar como tú, pero puedo saltar muy alto. ¿Qué tan alto puedes saltar?

Gohan casi se ahoga con un bocado de arroz, sorprendido por la pregunta tan inusual. Por fortuna, logró mantener la compostura. – Bueno, la verdad nunca he medido la distancia, pero supongo que bastante alto.

\- Interesante. – comentó Tsuyu, poniéndose el dedo en el mentón. – Super fuerza, super velocidad, vuelo, estamina extraordinaria… no puedo evitar preguntarme cuáles serán los límites de tu Quirk.

\- Supongo que por eso hemos venido a la U.A., para averiguarlo, ¿no? – respondió Gohan, soltando una risita nerviosa.

Su conversación se detuvo abruptamente cuando sonó una alarma por todo el lugar, seguida de una voz femenina por los altoparlantes. – Ha habido una violación de seguridad de nivel tres. Todos los estudiantes por favor evacúen inmediatamente. – les indicó.

\- Oh, parece que hay una emergencia. – comentó Tsuyu despreocupadamente, tomando un sorbo de su té.

Gohan, entretanto, se puso de pie de un salto. Le echó una última mirada de tristeza a su comida antes de extenderle la mano a Tsuyu. – ¡Vamos! ¡Hay que irnos!

La chica ranita miró la mano, y luego señaló detrás de Gohan. – A menos que quieras actuar como un ariete humano, no creo que podamos salir de aquí.

Sorprendido, Gohan miró por encima del hombro hacia donde Tsuyu señalaba, y sus ojos se salieron al ver que una oleada de estudiantes trataba de abrirse paso hacia la salida y fallaba espectacularmente debido a los abrumadores números. – ¡Diablos! – gritó sintiendo que el terror se apoderaba de él.

Algunos estudiantes estaban siendo aplastados contra los vidrios, mientras que a otros parecía que los estaban atropellando, y unos cuantos estaban siendo apretujados desde todos lados. Era un caos por todas partes, así de simple, y todos estaban en peligro de salir lastimados, si no había ocurrido ya.

El cuerpo de Gohan empezó a temblar, y una ligera aura blanca envolvió su figura. Estuvo a punto de salir disparado a tratar de calmar el alboroto, pero antes de tener oportunidad, alcanzó a ver a Iida dando volteretas por el aire antes de aterrizar sobre el letrero de salida encima de la puerta. Sorprendido, apagó el aura y observó ansioso a su compañero de gafas, esperando que tuviese un plan para ponerle fin a esta locura.

\- ¡Escuchen todos, por favor cálmense! – gritó Iida con las piernas temblando pero manteniendo su voz de mando como siempre. Afortunadamente su intervención bastó para detener el revuelo, dejando a la multitud de adolescentes mirándolo con asombro. – ¡Es solo la prensa! ¡No hay razón para entrar en pánico! Todos somos estudiantes de la U.A., ¿o no? ¡Debemos actuar de una forma digna de nuestro estatus como los mejores de los mejores!

Habiendo cesado la conmoción, y con los estudiantes separándose lentamente, Gohan dejó salir un suspiro de alivio y liberó toda la tensión de su cuerpo. Iida tenía lo que hacía falta para ser un héroe, y el híbrido saiyajin tenía la certeza de que habría sido un presidente de clase excepcional. Por eso era que había votado por él en primer lugar.

\- Gohan-chan, por un segundo estabas brillando de blanco. – reveló Tsuyu, con sus ojos saltones algo más anchos de lo normal y su tono de voz algo más expresivo.

Gohan se dejó caer en su asiento y volvió a suspirar. – Solo estaba activando mi energía. – le explicó, viendo con cautela el resto de su comida. Ese incidente le había quitado bastante el apetito. – Si Iida no hubiese intervenido, yo habría tratado de detener el desorden. No sé cómo, pero habría hecho algo.

\- Me imaginé que eras de ese tipo de persona. – comentó Tsuyu quedamente. – Yo no estaba muy preocupada. Fueses tú, Iida-chan, otro estudiante, o un profesor… sabía que alguien intervendría antes de que las cosas se salieran de control.

En un raro momento de melancolía, Gohan bajó la guardia. – Me encantaría tener tu optimismo, Tsuyu-chan. – le dijo, mientras una sonrisa triste se formaba en su rostro.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Gohan-chan? – murmuró Tsuyu, ahora visiblemente preocupada.

El híbrido saiyajin sacudió la cabeza, regañándose mentalmente por su comportamiento. – No te preocupes por eso. – le respondió, tratando de calmar sus preocupaciones. Solo porque él había sido testigo de lo cruel y despiadado que podía ser el mundo no significaba que debería echarle a esta pobre chica la carga de ese conocimiento. Sin duda le tocaría experimentarlo hasta cierto punto cuando se graduara para ser heroína profesional, así que hasta entonces, merecía que la dejaran ser feliz.

\- Está bien, Gohan-chan. – replicó Tsuyu, revirtiendo su tono de voz a su nivel usual. Si se molestó porque no le dijeran nada, no lo demostró. Simplemente volvió a seguir tomándose su té.

Gohan alargó la mano y se echó una empanadilla de puerco en la boca, masticándola un buen rato antes de tragársela. Era tan deliciosa como el resto de la comida de Lunch Rush. Cogiendo el tazón de empanadillas se lo pasó a Tsuyu. – Estas están muy buenas. ¿Quieres probar? – le ofreció amablemente.

Tsuyu dudó por un momento, pero eventualmente se encogió de hombros y cogió una. – Claro, ¿por qué no?

Gohan sonrió, feliz de haber podido poner el humor de vuelta a la normalidad. Por dentro, sin embargo, sentía que estaba hirviendo. No sabía si sentirse aliviado que solo fuese la prensa detrás de la alarma en vez de un villano, o furioso de que cayeran tan bajo como para irrumpir en una escuela llena de estudiantes. Él sabía lo chupasangres que podían ser luego de toda esa difamación que soltaban en contra de la Mancha Dorada, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a ello. Podía soportar cualquier insulto que le lanzaran.

Pero un montón de chicos inocentes, por otra parte, eran un asunto totalmente diferente. Lo que los medios estaban haciendo eran inexcusables, y sinceramente esperaba que hubiera repercusiones por sus acciones. No tenía muchas esperanzas, pues las muy escurridizas comadrejas siempre parecían salirse con la suya, pero el pensamiento le aliviaba un poco.

Independientemente de eso, todo el incidente con la falsa alarma afectó el humor de Gohan, y no mejoró para nada durante el resto del día. Se aseguró de que Tsuyu no se diera cuenta de ello durante el almuerzo, manteniéndola ocupada con algo de conversación casual sobre los tópicos más mundanos. Fuera de ese semblante tan directo, la chica ranita era una persona muy agradable con quién hablar, y se alegró de tener la oportunidad de conocerla mejor.

El resto de las clases pasaron sin mucho ruido, incluyendo el Entrenamiento Básico de Héroes, que resultó ser una simple lección teórica sin trabajo práctico. Esto provocó que varios de los estudiantes gruñeran que la clase era aburrida, pero All Might respondió a sus quejas con su característica sonrisa, haciéndoles ver que entrenar sus mentes era tan importante como entrenar sus cuerpos. A Gohan no le molestaba ese cambio de ritmo. Hasta una actividad tan monótona como copiar notas del pizarrón servía como buena distracción después de lo que pasó durante el almuerzo.

Lo que sí le ayudó a calmarse, sin embargo, fue hacer doble turno como la Mancha Dorada más tarde. Detener crímenes tanto grandes como pequeños siempre era una experiencia catártica y una excelente forma de aliviar el estrés, y a menudo le ayudaba a dormir mejor durante la noche.

Gohan incluso despertó más temprano de lo usual a la mañana siguiente para continuar con su vigilantismo, y para cuando comenzó la escuela, estaba tan alegre y animado como una ardilla. También fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta, para su gran vergüenza, que había pasado la mayor parte del día de ayer tan encerrado en su depresión, que se le había olvidado acercarse a Midoriya y preguntarle sobre entrenar juntos. Decidió que se lo preguntaría durante el almuerzo, e incluso colocó una alarma en el teléfono para recordárselo.

Sin embargo, para sorpresa de toda la clase, Aizawa les dijo durante orientación que solo tendrían veinte minutos para almorzar antes de tener que regresar al salón, pues tendrían un viaje de campo. Esto desató un coro de murmullos emocionados entre los compañeros de Gohan, mientras él gruñía para sus adentros por verse forzado a alterar sus planes. Ya que solo tenía veinte minutos para comerse su ración, eso tenía prioridad sobre preguntarle a Midoriya sobre el entrenamiento… así que resolvió hacerlo más tarde.

Así, exactamente a las 12:50 pm, los estudiantes de la Clase 1-A se encontraron de vuelta en sus asientos, mirando expectantes a Aizawa, de pie tras su escritorio. – La clase de hoy para el Entrenamiento Básico de Héroes será impartida por tres instructores: yo, All Might y otra persona. – explicó el profesor, levantando algunas cejas entre los alumnos.

Sero levantó la mano y habló antes de que le indicaran que podía hacerlo. – Disculpe, sensei. ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?

Aizawa levantó una placa con la palabra "RESCUE" ante la clase. – Desastres, inundaciones, naufragios, y todo lo demás; será entrenamiento de rescate. – dijo elaborando.

Algunos de los estudiantes más revoltosos anunciaron su aprobación, mientras Satou se volvía hacia Gohan y sonreía. – Me pregunto quién será la tercera persona que nos va a enseñar. ¿Crees que hayan obligado a la Mancha Dorada para que se aparezca aquí? Ese hombre es todo un profesional salvando a la gente.

\- De alguna manera, lo dudo mucho. – murmuró Gohan. – Y además, ¿cómo sabes que la Mancha es un hombre?

\- ¿Y tú cómo sabes que no lo es? – replicó Sato desafiante.

\- Qué importa el género, ¡la Mancha es un tipo super rudo! – intervino Kirishima al escuchar la conversación.

\- Y-yo no apruebo de la decisión de la Mancha de permanecer escondido, p-pero puedo respetar lo que están haciendo. – añadió Midoriya nerviosamente.

\- Apuesto a que la Mancha es un ser hecho de electricidad. – exclamó Kaminari. – Eso explicaría por qué es tan rápido que nadie puede verlo.

Yaoyorozu resopló. – Independientemente de si la Mancha Dorada salva a la gente o no, debería apegarse a la ley y mostrar su rostro al público. – les dijo a todos con una mirada desaprobatoria. – Nunca podemos estar seguros de las motivaciones de la gente que es así.

\- ¡¿A quién le importa la ley cuando eres un tipo rudo?! – gritó Bakugou, haciendo traquetear su puño cerrado con explosiones diminutas. – ¡Los tipos más geniales como él merecen vivir bajo sus propias reglas!

Yaoyorozu cruzó los brazos y miró enfurruñada al rubio. – La ley dice lo contrario.

\- Bueno, quizás los bastardos en el gobierno deberían mover sus gordos traseros y arreglar su maldita mierda. – exclamó Bakugou con una mirada feroz. – ¡La Mancha Dorada los ha hecho quedar como imbéciles en los últimos seis años, maldita sea!

\- ¡Las reglas existen para respetarse! – intercedió severamente Iida. – ¡Si la gente con poder hiciera lo que le da la gana, descenderíamos en la anarquía! ¡ANARQUÍA!

Mientras este argumento tiene lugar, un Gohan con la cara totalmente pálida se hundía más y más en su asiento. Cuando despertó esta mañana, lo último que esperaba era que su clase empezara a debatir sobre su alter ego. ¿Qué acababa de empezar Satou? Y para empezar, ¿por qué tuvo que empezarlo?

\- ¡Silencio! – exclamó Aizawa, logrando que toda la clase se quedara callada. Nunca antes lo habían oído alzar la voz de esa manera, y les dio un shock en el sistema. El hombre normalmente no lo parecía, pero podía ser realmente terrorífico cuando se lo proponía. – Ese NO es un tópico de discusión apropiado dentro de este salón. Todos ustedes están en la U.A. para aprender a ser héroes, no vigilantes. Si quieren discutir de los vigilantes, háganlo fuera de los terrenos de la escuela.

Aizawa suspiró y entonces tomó un sorbo de una cajita de jugo. – Todos ustedes ya me están dando jaqueca, y apenas pasa de mediodía. – gruñó. – Ahora, como les decía antes de que me interrumpieran, queda a su elección si quieren usar sus trajes o no, ya que algunos de sus trajes de héroes podrían no ser adecuados para este tipo de actividad. – Justo en ese momento, los cajones con los trajes de la clase se deslizaron fuera de la pared. – El entrenamiento tendrá lugar fuera del campus, así que tomaremos el autobús. Eso es todo. Váyanse preparando, y reúnanse en la entrada de la escuela.

Con eso, Aizawa abandonó el salón, dejando a los estudiantes atender sus asuntos. Por unos segundos, nadie se movió, y muchos todavía seguían sacudidos por el repentino arrebato del profesor. Todoroki fue el primero en abandonar su asiento, recogió su cajón con su traje y salió rápidamente del salón. La siguiente fue Yaoyorozu, cuyo lindo rostro estaba algo apagado debido a su poco característica expresión seria. Esto comenzó una reacción en cadena, y en poco tiempo todo mundo había dejado su asiento.

Tardándose más que los demás en ver sus alrededores, Gohan se puso de pie algo tembloroso y le echó una mirada fulminante a Satou, que era la única otra persona que seguía en el salón. – ¿En qué diablos estabas pensando, sacando a colación un criminal tan controversial en clase? – le interrogó. – Sí te das cuenta que estamos en una prestigiosa escuela de héroes, ¿verdad?

Satou se rascó el mentón y evitó su mirada con algo de culpa. – En mi defensa, no tenía idea de que todos iban a descontrolarse así. A todos les encantaba la Mancha allá en secundaria.

Gohan le echó una mirada nada divertida a su amigo. – Por supuesto que les encantaba la Mancha en la secundaria. Nuestra escuela estaba repleta de delincuentes, así que obviamente un vigilante rudo que se toma la ley por su propia mano es un héroe para ellos. Y mientras tanto, casi todos nuestros profesores estaban tan hastiados de enseñar en ese lugar que no les importaba que los estudiantes hablaran de eso mientras se comportaran.

\- Te concedo eso. – musitó Satou con una sonrisa torcida, agarrando su cajón con su traje. – Pero no tiene sentido lamentarse por eso. Vamos, Son. Tal vez a ti no te importe perder el autobús porque eres más rápido que Speedy González con esteroides, pero yo no lo soy.

Gohan se frotó las sienes cansinamente y siguió a su mejor amigo, con el cajón de su traje en mano. Había días en que se preguntaba en qué se había metido al haber elegido asociarse con Satou Rikido. Seguro que habría gente menos estresante de su edad con quién pasar el rato.

Luego de recoger sus trajes de héroes, los dos se dirigieron a la entrada de la escuela, donde encontraron a Iida ladrando órdenes a la clase, como un pastor dirigiendo ovejas tratando de todos se formaran en dos filas ordenadas para abordar el autobús.

\- Oye, ¿qué no es ese tu trabajo, señor vicepresidente? – preguntó Satou divertido.

\- No sé cuál sea mi trabajo. – admitió Gohan. – Pero si Iida quiere quitarme un poco la carga de momento, no me molesta.

Satou le echó una mirada suspicaz. – Si no sabes cuál es tu trabajo, ¿por qué te alegraste tanto de aceptarlo?

Gohan abrió los ojos imperceptiblemente, pero recobró la compostura antes de que se volviera más obvio. Sus razones para aceptar el trabajo no eran para compartirse. Canalizando la frustración que sentía desde hacía unos instantes, entrecerró los ojos. – Eso lo sé solo yo y tú tendrás que averiguarlo. – le dijo con provocación, sin sentir nada de pena por recurrir a un insulto a nivel de patio de juegos. – Ahora sube tu trasero al autobús. Necesito hablar con Midoriya sobre algo.

Satou se enfurruñó. – Bien, si quieres ponerte así. No te sorprendas si luego no te guardo un asiento.

Ignorando el comentario final de Satou, Gohan caminó hacia Midoriya, que seguía ajustándose el uniforme de gimnasia, y le puso la mano en el hombro. El chico peliverde se sobresaltó al sentir el contacto antes de darse la vuelta. – ¡S-Son-kun! ¡Me asustaste! ¿N-necesitas algo?

Gohan tuvo la decencia de darle a Midoriya una sonrisa tímida. – Perdón por eso. ¿Tienes un minuto?

Midoriya se sorprendió con la pregunta, pero rápidamente recuperó la compostura. – Claro. ¿Qué sucede?

Gohan le indicó al sorprendido muchacho que se fueran a donde no los escucharan, antes de encararlo con una expresión muy seria. – ¿Quieres que vayamos a entrenar juntos alguna vez? – le preguntó directamente, para no andarse con rodeos.

Midoriya ensanchó los ojos. – ¿Entrenar? ¿Hablas de entrenar en un gimnasio?

Gohan negó con la cabeza. – No hablo de esa clase de entrenamiento. Me gustaría ayudarte a aprender a controlar tu Quirk.

Para sorpresa del híbrido saiyajin, a Midoriya se le cayó la quijada, y el chico peliverde dio un paso atrás con cautela. – ¡¿Q-qu-qué?! ¿Por qué? – tartamudeó.

Gohan se quedó pálido. Esa no era la respuesta que se esperaba. – Porque eres mi amigo, y porque es lo correcto. – le explicó amablemente.

\- Pero… ¿cómo sabes que puedes ayudarme? – cuestionó Midoriya, con la voz algo quebrada.

\- No lo sé, pero quiero intentarlo. ¿Eso no es lo que hacen los héroes? – presionó Gohan, antes de soltar un suspiro cansado. – Mira, yo he pasado toda mi vida entrenando en artes marciales y aprendiendo a manipular la energía que llevo dentro. Me agrada pensar que sé una o dos cosas que pueden ayudarte a hacer lo mismo, ya que nuestros Quirks son algo similares. No tienes nada que perder, ¿o sí?

Midoriya soltó un profundo aliento, y tras unos momentos de consideración, sonrió algo nervioso. – Está bien, aceptaré tu oferta. Muchas gracias, por cierto. De verdad lo aprecio.

Gohan sonrió aliviado, feliz de que su amigo hubiera cedido. – Cuando quieras. Ahora subamos al autobús. Puedo ver que Iida nos mira feo desde la ventana.

Al entrar al autobús, Gohan rápidamente se dio cuenta que solo quedaban tres asientos vacíos. El primero cerca del frente del vehículo, al final de una banca larga ocupada por Tsuyu, Kirishima y Hagakure. Los otros dos estaban en la mitad y al final del autobús, al lado de Todoroki y Satou respectivamente.

Mientras Midoriya se sentaba junto a Tsuyu, Gohan caminó hacia donde se encontraba Satou. Pero cuando fue a sentarse, su mejor amigo levantó los pies y los puso en el asiento vacío. Gohan levantó una ceja.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – inquirió lentamente.

\- Soy un niño grande. Necesito el espacio adicional.

Gohan miró hacia donde se encontraba sentado Todoroki, y luego volteó a ver a Satou con el cejo fruncido. – De verdad estás haciendo esto a propósito.

\- Sip. – dijo Satou felizmente. Gohan puso los ojos en rendijas.

\- ¿Qué edad tienes, doce años?

\- Bien podría ser. – replicó Satou en un tono irritantemente alegre.

Gohan suspiró y se frotó los ojos. – De acuerdo. Pero la próxima vez que entrenemos, no me voy a contener.

\- Como si eso fuera a cambiar algo. – replicó Satou con tono arrogante.

Sin dignarse a dirigirle a su amigo otra mirada, Gohan se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia donde se encontraba el usuario de hielo de la clase. – Todoroki. – lo saludó cortésmente.

El chico con heterocromía lo reconoció con una mirada fugaz. – Son.

\- ¿Te molesta si me siento aquí? – le preguntó Gohan.

Todoroki se encogió de hombros. – Si tienes que hacerlo.

\- Gracias. – replicó Gohan, colocándose en el asiento junto al pasillo. Hasta ahora, sus interacciones habían sido bastante civiles, por lo cual se sentía agradecido enormemente.

Cuando el autobús se puso en marcha, el híbrido saiyajin observó a Todoroki por la esquina del ojo, incapaz de descifrar ninguna emoción que saliera del usuario de hielo, mientras se sentaba mirando al frente y cerraba los ojos. Era como estar sentado frente a un robot. "Roboroki", fue lo primero que le vino a la mente y tuvo que luchar por contener la carcajada.

Aun así, la atmósfera entre los dos resultaba incómoda, y Gohan no podía soportar eso. – Hey, perdón por haberte noqueado el otro día. – murmuró, esperando resolver de una vez el asunto más urgente. – Espero que no haya resentimientos entre nosotros.

\- Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer para ganar. Puedo respetar eso. – replicó Todoroki bruscamente.

Gohan se sorprendió de oír eso, pero sonrió ligeramente a pesar de todo. – Gracias.

No recibió ninguna respuesta, pero eso estaba bien para él. Era un progreso de todos modos. Todavía se moría por saber qué tendría Todoroki en contra suya en primer lugar y por qué, pero no quiso tentar de más a su suerte. Esa pregunta era para otra ocasión.

Un asunto más inmediato era la respuesta de sus compañeros a su alter ego. Desde que empezó todo ese fiasco, tuvo algo de tiempo para digerir lo que pasó y darle sentido. Para su sorpresa, Bakugou apoyaba a la Mancha Dorada, y no supo qué pensar al respecto.

A Yaoyorozu, por otra parte, no le agradaba. Eso le dolió. Podía simpatizar con su punto de vista, ya que legítimamente estaba rompiendo la ley… ¡pero era para poder ayudar a la gente! De no haber tomado esa ruta, no tendría ninguna posibilidad de haber salvado a todas esas personas. No era culpa suya que las leyes actuales fuesen tan arcaicas y estúpidas, ni tampoco que los políticos estuvieran indispuestos a adaptarse a lo que esencialmente era una falla grave en su sistema.

No había ningún momento en que lamentara haberse vuelto un vigilante, y eso jamás iba a cambiar.

\- …es llamativo y tiene poder, pero si buscan al que está más roto, ese tiene que ser Son.

Al escuchar que mencionaban su nombre, Gohan paró las orejas con atención. – ¿Huh?

\- Apuesto a que Gohan-chan será el más popular de esos tres. – comentó Tsuyu casualmente. –Todoroki-chan es demasiado aburrido, y Bakugou-chan siempre está de mal humor.

\- ¡¿Qué mierdas acabas de decir de mí, pequeña perra con cara de sapo?! – chirrió Bakugou, saltando de su asiento y señalando a la chica rana, mientras una serie de explosiones en miniatura danzaban en su mano. – ¡Algún día me convertiré en el héroe más rudo de todos allá afuera! ¡Y la gente me va a adorar!

\- ¿Ya lo ven? – dijo Tsuyu burlonamente sin inmutarse con sus insultos.

Kaminari, que estaba sentado del lado opuesto a Tsuyu, se carcajeó alegremente. – Apenas nos conocemos desde hace media semana, así que es increíble que todo mundo ya sepa que la personalidad de Bakugou es como mierda que obstruye una alcantarilla. – se burló.

Un furioso Bakugou desvió entonces su ira hacia el usuario de electricidad. – ¡¿Qué demonios te traes con ese vocabulario, bastardo grasoso?! ¡Te voy a matar!

\- ¡Bakugou-kun, deja las groserías! – lo regañó Iida. – ¡Estás incomodando al resto de la clase! ¿No tienes vergüenza?

\- ¡¿Y tú qué sabrás de vergüenza, presidente rechazado?! – replicó Bakugou cruelmente, haciendo que Iida se quedara pasmado.

\- Qué vulgar. – murmuró Yaoyorozu asqueada mientras Uraraka, que estaba sentada al lado, se reía.

Entretanto, Gohan se había hundido más en su asiento, en un intento inútil por ocultarse de la vista. Él no quería participar de esa conversación para nada.

Por fortuna, Aizawa intervino antes de que las cosas se salieran demasiado de control. – Ya llegamos. Todo mundo prepárese. – anunció desde el frente del autobús.

\- ¡Sí, señor! – replicó la clase, aunque algunos lo hicieron con desgano.

Con la paz restaurada por el momento, Aizawa guio a los estudiantes fuera del autobús una vez que se detuvo. Cuando todo mundo se reunió a fuera, fueron recibidos por una figura bajita vestida de pies a cabeza en un abultado traje espacial, de pie frente a un domo gigantesco. Gohan al instante reconoció a esta persona como Trece, el Héroe Espacial, un especialista de rescates con quien se había topado algunas veces como la Mancha Dorada.

A juzgar por las reacciones excitadas al verlo, Gohan rápidamente dedujo que Midoriya y Uraraka eran grandes fans de Trece. También a él le agradaba el misterioso héroe profesional y lo respetaba profundamente por su dedicación a salvar vidas.

\- Bienvenidos todos, los he estado esperando. – los saludó Trece con la mano. – Démonos prisa y comencemos.

La clase entró junto a Trece al domo, donde se encontraron la impresionante vista de seis distintivos paisajes naturales esparcidos en una sala gigantesca.

En el lado derecho había un enorme lago con un barco flotando en el medio, y una enorme resbaladilla de agua hacia un lado. Directamente encima y debajo del lago había dos domos transparentes, uno que representaba una ciudad en llamas y el otro una ciudad azotada por fuertes lluvias y vendavales.

El lado derecho mostraba otras dos ciudades, la del fondo se veía en estado de ruinas muy precarias, y la que estaba encima destruida por un devastador deslave. Para completar el paisaje había una cordillera montañosa hacia la parte superior izquierda del domo, cuyos escarpados picos servían como una peligrosa advertencia a quienquiera que quisiera escalarlos.

En resumen, Gohan se quedó atónito de ver que alguien pudo meter semejante espectáculo dentro de una sola estructura hecha por el hombre. Una hazaña verdaderamente extraordinaria.

\- Un naufragio, un derrumbe, un incendio, una tormenta, etcétera… – declaró una voz muy familiar hacia un lado, cuya imponente pero reconfortante presencia inmediatamente cayó sobre los estudiantes de la Clase 1-A. Sorprendidos, los adolescentes volvieron su atención hacia la fuente, donde vieron al sonriente y vestido de spandex All Might caminando hacia ellos y deteniéndose al lado de Trece. – Es un área de entrenamiento que nuestro querido amigo Trece-kun preparó para simular toda clase de accidentes y desastres. La llamamos…

\- ¡"Unforeseen Simulation Joint"! – completó Trece con un gesto dramático.

\- O simplemente, U.S.J. para abreviar. – agregó All Might, uniéndose con una pose propia. – Ahora, mis jóvenes pupilos, antes de comenzar, ¿quién de ustedes puede decirme lo que hace el Quirk de Trece-kun?

Unos pocos estudiantes alzaron la mano, pero Midoriya levantó la suya más rápido que nadie, así que All Might señaló en su dirección.

\- El Quirk de Trece-san se llama Agujero Negro. – explicó Midoriya. – Puede crear un vórtice que succiona todo a su alrededor y lo convierte en polvo. Es perfecto para remover escombros durante desastres y una de las razones por las que Trece es tan reconocido por el público.

\- Excelentemente expuesto, joven Midoriya. – lo alabó All Might, dándole al chico un pulgar arriba. Luego se volteó hacia su colega héroe profesional y sonrió. – ¿Hay algo más que quieras agregar, Trece-kun? ¿O acaso el joven Midoriya lo cubrió todo?

Trece negó con la cabeza. – Aunque la descripción de Midoriya de mi Quirk fue bastante precisa, olvidó mencionar un detalle muy importante. – Esto capturó la atención de la clase. – Aunque mi Quirk es muy útil para rescatar personas, también podría matarlas fácilmente.

Esto provocó numerosas reacciones sorprendidas de los adolescentes, mientras Gohan asentía sombríamente. Esa era una lección muy importante que tenían que aprender, por incómodo que pareciera para algunos de sus compañeros al escucharlo.

\- Yo también debo enfrentarme a ese riesgo cada vez que me enfrento a un villano. – mencionó All Might, con su tono normalmente alegre volviéndose bastante grave. – Si no me contengo al dar mis golpes, fácilmente podría romperles los huesos o provocar heridas fatales. Y si no tengo cuidado con mis ondas de choque, podría fácilmente causar daños colaterales al entorno o lastimar a peatones inocentes en el fuego cruzado. – Suspiró cansinamente y apretó el puño. – Mi Quirk, como muchos de los de ustedes, tiene el poder de matar.

Aizawa fue el siguiente en hablar, acercándose hasta ponerse al lado de los otros dos héroes. – Naturalmente, en esta sociedad de superhumanos, los Quirks se regulan constantemente, y su uso es gobernado por la ley. – Gohan suprimió el impulso de tragar saliva. – Sin embargo, deben tener siempre presente que ya que poseen un poder tremendo, un movimiento en falso puede resultar en una tragedia. Durante mi Prueba de Evaluación de Quirks, ustedes descubrieron el verdadero potencial de sus respectivos poderes. Durante la batalla de entrenamiento con All Might, experimentaron el peligro de usar esos poderes en contra de otros. Consideren esta lección como un comienzo fresco.

Trece dio un paso al frente. – En esta clase, ustedes aprenderán a usar sus poderes para salvar las vidas de las personas. Sus poderes no son para que lastimen a otros, sino para ayudarlos. Si hay una sola cosa que se lleven después de esta lección, por favor que sea eso.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios de Gohan mientras sus compañeros soltaban una pequeña ronda de aplausos. Los tres profesores se habían juntado para dar un muy simple pero motivador discurso que les dio con fuerza, pero no para que les doliera. El híbrido saiyajin sintió un subidón de adrenalina recorrerle todo el cuerpo, y estaba impaciente por empezar. Aunque pelear nunca había sido su pasatiempo favorito, salvar personas era algo que podría hacer con gusto todos los días.

De pronto, y sin avisar, toda la sala comenzó a oscurecerse. Sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta máxima, y vio una perturbación en la fuente de agua que estaba en el centro del domo. Entrecerró los ojos ante la inusual visión, y luego retrocedió en shock cuando un vórtice espiral de púrpura y negro apareció de la nada.

Dándose cuenta de la reacción, los tres héroes profesionales se pusieron alertas e inmediatamente desviaron su atención hacia el vórtice, que ahora estaba expulsando un gran número de tentáculos fantasmales que se esparcían por todo el lugar como una plaga del inframundo. Una cara pálida cubierta por una mano desmembrada apareció en la oscuridad, sacando una reacción de sorpresa incluso del normalmente estoico Aizawa.

All Might apretó los dientes. – ¡Trece-kun, protege a los estudiantes! ¡Aizawa-kun y yo nos encargaremos de esto!

En cuanto el héroe legendario pronunció sus órdenes, la figura a la cual pertenecía la cara pálida salió del vórtice, seguida por un ejército de seres igualmente imponentes. Eran mutantes con miembros deformados, criaturas horribles que fácilmente podrían encajar en una historia de terror, y monstruosidades dignas de pesadillas que parecían salidas del mismísimo infierno.

Gohan sintió que se le helaba la sangre al instante y apretó los puños tan fuerte que empezaron a sangrar. Había estado cerca de villanos en su tiempo lo suficiente para saber lo que estaba sucediendo. – "Pero… ¿por qué?"

\- ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Es otra prueba como en el examen de admisión? – inquirió un confundido Kirishima, cerrando los ojos para tratar de ver mejor.

\- ¡Retrocedan! – exigió Aizawa duramente, mientras se colocaba las gafas protectoras amarillas que colgaban de su cuello. – Esos son villanos.

Esto provocó una oleada de jadeos de terror por parte de los estudiantes no familiarizados con estas situaciones. Gohan subconscientemente se movió al frente del grupo. Por un breve momento fijó la mirada en los ojos de un gigantón musculoso de color negro con el cerebro expuesto y dientes filosos como sierra. Esta barbárica bestia proyectaba un aura diferente, mucho más amenazadora que cualquier otro villano presente, y el híbrido saiyajin supo instintivamente que tenía que mantener un ojo sobre él.

\- No teman, mis jóvenes prodigios. – les dijo All Might con voz tranquilizadora y sonriéndoles a sus pupilos cálidamente. – No tienen nada que temer mientras yo esté aquí, ¡déjenlo en las manos de All Might!

\- "De eso pueden estar seguros." – agregó Gohan por dentro, con sus ojos flasheando brevemente de color turquesa.

 _ **Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

¿Qué les parece? Justo cuando creí que me pondría al día, postean otro capítulo. Bueno, solo es uno, no será tan difícil. Ahora sí nos ponemos frente a frente con el primer evento importante de la historia, el ataque de la Liga de Villanos al U.S.J., pero antes de eso, comentemos un poco de las escenas anteriores.

Empezamos con la elección del Presidente de la Clase 1-A. Como era de esperarse, la presencia de Gohan movió los resultados y terminó arrastrándolo dentro de ella. Lo lamento mucho por Iida, ya que a mi parecer hacía bien el trabajo, pero quién sabe si Gohan terminará por cederle la posición más adelante como lo hizo Izuku. Aunque estando Momo de por medio eso se verá más difícil, no creo que quiera separarse de ella así tan fácil.

Luego la escena en la cafetería, Gohan ahora traba amistad con nuestra ranita favorita (o la mía al menos). De verdad se me hizo adorable su conversación de principio a fin, y luego casi gracioso lo tranquila que se mantuvo cuando empezó el desorden. Espero que también ella se integre al círculo de amigos de Gohan después.

Vemos también las opiniones generales de la clase sobre la Mancha Dorada. ¿Por qué no me sorprende en nada que Bakugou esté entre los que lo admiran? Jeje, si supiera quién es, la decepción que se llevaría. Aunque a Gohan debe dolerle sin duda que Momo se cuente entre sus detractores, pero siendo como es ella, tampoco es de extrañarse. Va a ser muy interesante cuando se revele su identidad. Y hablando de eso, yo ya tengo mi teoría de cómo podría pasar: posiblemente Aizawa en algún momento trate de suprimirle a Gohan su Quirk solo para darse cuenta de que no puede, después tiene algún encuentro con la Mancha Dorada y se da cuenta que su Quirk tampoco funciona en él, y de ahí empieza a juntar las piezas.

Llegados al final, Gohan ya le propone a Izuku hacer entrenamiento juntos. Será interesante verlos interactuar juntos, y viendo que este Gohan no descuidó su entrenamiento como lo vimos en la saga de Majin Buu, a lo mejor y le resulta un mejor maestro al chico verde de lo que fue con Goten en el canon.

Ahora sí, gente, agárrense porque comienza el ataque de la Liga de Villanos. Ya lo leí y les aseguro que no será menos emocionante que la versión original, incluso aunque ahora cuenten con más ventaja al estar tanto Gohan como All Might a máxima capacidad. Gracias por los reviews a **Waspir, darkdan-sama** y **Nahuel836.** Con suerte con el próximo sí estaremos al día con la versión original, y recuerden, ¡superen los límites! ¡Plus Ultra!


	8. Complicaciones

**El Símbolo de la Paz y la Justicia**

 **Escrito por TheGodfather93, traducido por Fox McCloude**

 **Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball, My Hero Academia y todos sus personajes respectivos son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y Kouhei Horikoshi. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: Complicaciones**

La atmósfera rebosaba de tensión mientras el pequeño ejército de villanos se acercaba lentamente hacia los miembros de la Clase 1-A, con movimientos cautelosos y medidos que no hacían más que incrementar la presión que todos sentían. Para darles crédito a los estudiantes, ninguno de ellos parecía demasiado angustiado o aterrorizado. En vez de eso, simplemente miraban al frente con una especie de fascinación nerviosa.

Gohan no tenía idea de si era una muestra de valor, o un resultado de que no registraban el peligro en el que estaban. Lo único que sabía era que ya había estado rodeado de este tipo de escorias las veces suficientes para saber lo que representaban. Ahora, lo único que estaba viendo era una invasión de cucarachas que tenían que ser exterminadas.

\- Estos rufianes deben haber sido los responsables de la falla de seguridad de ayer en la escuela. – dijo Aizawa sombríamente.

All Might a su vez apretó su puño que empezó a temblar. – Pensar que tendrían la audacia de atacar una escuela llena de chicos… ¡¿qué tan podridos están?!

\- ¿Qué hay de los sensores para intrusos? – preguntó ansiosa Yaoyorozu, abriéndose paso hasta ponerse delante del grupo para hablar con los profesores.

\- Bueno, claro que los tenemos, pero… – Trece se detuvo, aunque la implicación era clara.

\- Es decir, este fue un ataque premeditado. – observó Todoroki, sin un rastro de miedo en su tono. – La pregunta es, ¿están atacando a toda la escuela, o solo esta parte del campus? Si el ataque es solo aquí, debe haber algún motivo.

Un pensamiento fugaz cruzó por la mente de Gohan de que ÉL podría haber sido la razón por la cual sus compañeros estaban siendo atacados; que habían descubierto su identidad y los villanos se habían juntado para acabar con él. Sin embargo, ese pensamiento se fue tan rápido como vino. Había hecho un trabajo demasiado bueno manteniendo su identidad en secreto para que fuera una posibilidad. Dicho eso, Todoroki tenía razón. ¿Qué motivo había detrás de esta emboscada?

\- Trece, empieza la evacuación y trata de llamar a la escuela. Kaminari, tú haz lo mismo con tu Quirk. – ordenó Aizawa, desenrollándose las cintas alrededor del cuello. – Hay posibilidades de que alguno en sus filas tenga un Quirk de tipo electromagnético que interfiere con nuestros sensores.

\- Entendido. – replicó Kaminari, mientras que Trece asentía.

\- ¡Estos villanos no tienen oportunidad contra All Might y Aizawa-sensei! – exclamó Midoriya con confianza, y sus ojos brillando de admiración.

\- Un héroe nunca debe dejar que la confianza se le suba a la cabeza, joven. – lo regañó All Might mientras hacía unos estirones básicos. – Los villanos pueden ser engañosos; nunca se sabe qué planes nefastos podrían tener bajo la manga en caso de que las cosas salgan mal.

Midoriya se sonrojó y evitó su mirada. – E-entendido. Perdón, sensei.

El saber que el conflicto estaba a punto de estallar provocó que a Gohan se le subiera la adrenalina, y de inmediato dio un paso al frente muy ansioso. – ¡All Might-sensei, Aizawa-sensei, por favor déjenme pelear con ustedes!

All Might dejó de estirarse y le sonrió a Gohan con tristeza. – Aprecio tu entusiasmo, joven Son, pero no puedo, en buena conciencia, permitirte hacer eso. Como profesores es nuestro trabajo proteger a nuestros estudiantes, no al revés.

Gohan tuvo que luchar contra su frustración y se rehusó a retroceder. – ¡Entiendo lo que me está diciendo, pero estaré bien! ¡Puedo ayudar! – les suplicó. – ¡Ya vieron de lo que soy capaz durante el entrenamiento de batallas, sensei! ¡Puedo manejar esto!

\- ¡Ya fue suficiente, Son! – bramó Aizawa, dándole al híbrido saiyajin su mirada más fulminante. – No tenemos tiempo para esto. Es cierto que eres capaz de cosas extraordinarias, pero pelear en una simulación supervisada con tus compañeros de clase es diferente a hacerlo contra asesinos despiadados que matarían a niños sin dudarlo. Este es un asunto de vida o muerte, y todavía no estás preparado para algo como esto. Ninguno de ustedes lo está.

Gohan apretó los dientes, sintiendo que le palpitaba la vena en la sien. Quería decirle a Aizawa lo equivocado que estaba. Quería que su profesor supiera que había estado entrenando para combatir alienígenas genocidas desde una edad cuando los niños normales todavía iban a la guardería, y que había sido testigo de la muerte de primera mano incluso antes de saber lo que era la vida. Quería gritarles que había estado combatiendo contra el mal toda su vida, y que estaba mejor preparado que nadie en ese lugar para lo que estaba sucediendo.

Pero no pudo. Simplemente no podía. Aunque se lanzara de cabeza sin decir nada, no tenía idea de lo serio que podría ser el castigo por desobedecer a sus profesores, y no estaba preparado para aceptar ese riesgo. Tenía demasiado que perder.

Así que se echó para atrás y se reunió con el resto de la clase, ignorando las miradas estupefactas del resto de sus compañeros. Obedecería las órdenes por ahora… pero si las cosas se ponían demasiado peliagudas, intervendría, y al diablo con las consecuencias. Si había algo que él no era, sería un cobarde. El señor Piccoro le había sacado eso desde hacía tiempo.

All Might fue el primero en saltar a la acción, lanzándose desde la parte superior de las escaleras y aterrizando como un meteoro entre la multitud de villanos. Antes de que siquiera empezara a disiparse el polvo generado por su aterrizaje, salió disparado ejecutando una ráfaga veloz de puños casi invisibles, noqueando a cualquier desafortunado que estaba cerca para golpearse. Los pocos rufianes que lograron mantener algo de distancia entre ellos y el héroe legendario tampoco se salvaron del feroz asalto, ya que salieron volando por las ondas de choque que generaban sus puños.

Al mismo tiempo, unos pocos villanos con Quirks de armamento se preparaban para dispararle al preocupado All Might, pero sus intentos fueron se vieron frustrados cuando Aizawa apareció en escena. En el breve instante que les tomó darse cuenta que sus poderes habían sido suprimidos, los amarró con las cintas de captura alrededor de su cuello, los arrojó al aire como un monstruo con tentáculos y los estrelló unos contra los otros. Sin esperar a que sus cuerpos inconscientes tocaran el suelo, Aizawa rápidamente se movió hacia el siguiente grupo de criminales, incapacitándolos con una ráfaga de ataques rápidos a corta distancia.

\- ¡Maldición, los profesores sí que son rudos! – exclamó Kirishima, asombrado ante la vista. Bakugou sonreía sádicamente a su lado, claramente ansioso para meterse a la acción.

\- No tenía idea de que idea de que Aizawa-sensei fuera tan bueno peleando contra grandes grupos. – comentó Midoriya, igualmente sorprendido.

\- No llegarás muy lejos como héroe si eres un pony de un solo truco. – remarcó Gohan, un poco más calmado ahora que podía ver que sus profesores podían manejar la situación por sí mismos.

\- S-sí, me lo imaginaba. – murmuró Midoriya.

Gohan desvió la atención desde los villanos recibiendo palizas hacia el gigantesco monstruo negro que estaba a un lado, observando lo que ocurría a su alrededor sin hacer un movimiento propio. El híbrido saiyajin frunció el cejo, contemplando brevemente el desobedecer las órdenes para involucrarse. No podía explicar por qué, pero ese sujeto le provocaba muy malas vibras.

\- Son-kun, tenemos que irnos. – La voz suplicante de Midoriya sacó a Gohan de sus pensamientos. Se volvió hacia el chico de pelo verde y vio que el resto de la clase ya había comenzado la evacuación. – No hay nada que podamos hacer aquí.

Mordiéndose los labios, Gohan le echó una última mirada de frustración al monstruo negro antes de ceder finalmente. Suspirando, asintió mirando a Midoriya. – De acuerdo. Vámonos.

Los dos rápidamente le siguieron el paso al resto de la clase e iban a medio camino hacia la salida, cuando un portal negro como la noche surgió en forma espiral enfrente de ellos. Sorprendidos, todos frenaron de golpe, y se quedaron boquiabiertos cuando una figura de estatura elevada surgió envuelta en sombras de él.

\- Me temo que no puedo permitir que se vayan. – habló la figura espectral, con una voz profunda y ojos brillantes de color amarillo que le daban un semblante imponente. – Saludos. Somos la Liga de Villanos. Me disculpo si sueno muy presumido, pero nos hemos invitado a la U.A., el hogar de los héroes, para hacer que este sea el último día de All Might, el Símbolo de la Paz.

Eso fue todo lo que Gohan necesitó escuchar. Sin siquiera murmurar, salió disparado al frente y hundió su puño directo a la cara de la figura en sombras. Pero para su gran sorpresa, el puño la atravesó limpiamente.

\- Oh cielos, eso fue peligroso. – se burló la figura sombría, sin perturbarse en lo más mínimo. – Pero no esperaba menos de…

Sin amilanarse por su fracaso anterior, Gohan atacó una vez más, esta vez enfocándose en la única cosa que veía tangible en el cuerpo de la figura: las placas de metal alrededor de su cuello. El híbrido saiyajin hundió sus dedos en el material sólido, sintiendo que rechinaba, y arrancándole un grito de shock al villano.

Complacido de haber encontrado un punto débil, Gohan apretó su agarre y levantó a la figura de sombras con una mano antes de azotarla sin piedad sobre su espalda.

\- ¿Q-qué diablos haces? – dijo el villano con la voz ahogada, agitando sus extremidades espectrales violentamente.

Gohan sintió la oleada de sombras rodeándole el cuerpo, pero las dispersó con un simple estallido al encender su ki. Habiéndose encargado de ese intento de contraataque, entrecerró sus ojos negros y miró fijamente al responsable antes de responderle con una sola palabra. – Justicia.

La figura de sombras guardó silencio por unos segundos, pero eventualmente soltó una risa con esfuerzo. – No estamos en un libro de cómics, muchachito. Estamos fuera de tu liga, te sugiero que me sueltes antes que las cosas vayan a ponerse feas.

\- No creo que estés en posición de negociar. – siseó Gohan, apretando su agarre y sacándole otro quejido de dolor a su rehén.

\- ¿En serio? – se burló el villano, apenas sacando suficiente fuerza para soltar una risa sardónica. – Me pregunto si tus compañeros compartirán el mismo sentimiento…

Gohan sintió que la sangre se le helaba, y giró la cabeza para ver como un enorme domo espectral de color negro y lavanda comenzaba a rodear el área donde se encontraban sus compañeros. Sintió que se le paraba el corazón, y un grito ahogado se escapó de su boca.

Luchando contra el impulso de estallar, Gohan le echó a la figura de sombras una mirada llena de puro odio y apretó todavía más fuerte el metal, haciendo que el villano soltara murmullos ininteligibles. – ¿Qué les hiciste? – murmuró apenas suprimiendo la rabia, apretando el agarre más con cada palabra.

\- Siguen… vivos… suéltame o… morirán… – alcanzó a decir la figura de sombras, que apenas podía hablar.

Gohan lo soltó. De inmediato se puso de pie y dio un paso atrás, respirando a bocanadas mientras le chorreaba el sudor. – Ya hice lo que me pediste- Ahora déjalos ir. – exigió, luchando por calmar su corazón acelerado.

La figura sombría volvió a flotar para ponerse de pie y exhaló, y las antes perfectas placas metálicas bajo sus ojos ahora tenían hendiduras con la forma de dedos. El domo desapareció, revelando unas cuantas personas fuera de su radio, pero nada dentro de él. – Ups.

Gohan al instante comenzó a ver en rojo. De inmediato apuntó una mano temblorosa hacia el centro de la figura de sombras, disparando una devastadora ráfaga de ki que mandó al villano a volar atravesando la pared del edificio como una bala de cañón y lo hizo perderse de vista.

No sabía dónde iría a parar, ni le importaba. Solo quería hacer desaparecer al bastardo. Ahora mismo lo más importante era averiguar qué les había pasado a sus compañeros.

Suprimiendo los pensamientos oscuros que intentaron surgir, Gohan se acercó a los pocos que habían logrado escapar del domo de sombras. Por mucho alivio que sintiera de que Sato, Iida, Uraraka, Ashido, Shouji, Sero y Trece estuvieran a salvo, no fue capaz de sonreír, ni tampoco de molestarse por las miradas de asombro que todos le dirigían.

En vez de eso decidió ir directo al punto. – ¿Alguno de ustedes vio lo que le pasó al resto? – les preguntó.

Shouji extendió sus manos extra hacia afuera y las transformó en un par de ojos y oídos. Tras unos tensos segundos de silencio, habló. – Todos fueron esparcidos, pero siguen dentro del edificio.

Gohan dejó salir un profundo suspiro de alivio y se dejó caer de rodillas. – Gracias a Dios…

\- S-Son-kun… – tartamudeó Iida. – Sabía que eras mucho más fuerte que yo, pero no me imaginé que la brecha entre nosotros fuera tan grande.

\- Sí, chico. Acabas de patearle el trasero a un verdadero villano tú solito como si no fuera nada. – agregó Ashido con los ojos chispeantes.

\- Y también lo hizo con estilo. – agregó Satou con una risita. – Ese fue un azote con estrangulamiento perfecto si alguna vez vi uno. Sabía que obligarte a ver lucha libre conmigo era una buena idea.

Gohan se permitió que una pequeña sonrisa cruzara por sus labios, pero antes de poder decir nada más, la figura diminuta de Trece le bloqueó la vista. – Jovencito… puedo decir con total honestidad que me dejó sin palabras lo que acabo de ver. – dijo el héroe profesional, y se ajustó el cuello de su traje algo nervioso. – Sobre ese villano… ¿no lo…?

Gohan ensanchó los ojos y rápidamente sacudió su cabeza. – No, ese sujeto todavía sigue con vida. Solo lo mandé a volar, eso es todo. – Quizás aborreciera al villano de sombras y su actitud, pero él no era ningún asesino.

Trece exhaló audiblemente. – Gracias al cielo. Ya tenemos suficientes problemas encima.

\- ¿Ya tiene un plan, Trece-sensei? – inquirió Iida, endureciendo su expresión.

\- Tenemos que enviar a un corredor veloz a la escuela para avisarles a todos de lo que sucede. – explicó Trece. – Necesitan saber que las alarmas no se han activado y que nuestros teléfonos están sin recepción. Nuestras alarmas operan con rayos infrarrojos, y aunque Eraserhead está cancelando los Quirks a diestra y siniestra, todavía no funcionan. Probablemente sea trabajo de alguien que tiene un Quirk de interferencia que ahora mismo se está ocultando. En vez de perder el poco tiempo que tenemos tratando de sacar a esa persona, lo mejor que podemos hacer es pedir refuerzos.

El Héroe Espacial volteó su atención hacia Gohan. – Vicepresidente, he visto por los resultados de la prueba de Aizawa que eres la persona más veloz de la clase. ¿Puedes asumir esta tarea?

Gohan frunció el cejo. Estuvo a punto de declinar, pero Iida intervino antes que lo hiciera. – Trece-sensei, con el debido respeto, debo pedirle que lo reconsidere. De todos los de nuestra clase, Son-kun es por mucho el mejor en combate. Tengo completa fe en sus habilidades, y creo firmemente que lo mejor para él es quedarse aquí y asegurarse de que nuestros compañeros se encuentren a salvo. – Apretó los dientes y apretó los puños. – Y por mucho que me duela abandonar a mis colegas en tal peligro, me doy cuenta de que este es el mejor curso de acción. Quizás yo no sea tan rápido como Son-kun, pero le aseguro que mi velocidad tampoco es nada desdeñable.

Trece consideró las palabras de Iida, mientras Gohan observaba al chico de gafas en shock. Conocía demasiado bien ese frustrante sentimiento de impotencia y resignación, de querer jugar un papel activo en ayudar a otros pero no poder hacerlo porque no eras lo bastante fuerte. Sabía lo difícil que debía ser para Iida admitir algo como eso, y sintió que el ya inmenso respeto que tenía por su compañero se incrementaba aún más.

\- Hablas como un verdadero héroe. – lo halagó Trece. – Me alegra ver que estés tomando la lección que dije antes con seriedad. Muy bien, Iida. Dejo esa tarea en tus manos.

Iida se inclinó ante el profesor. – ¡Puede contar conmigo, Trece-sensei!

Mientras se colocaba en posición de corredor, Gohan se acercó a él para darle su mayor sonrisa de gratitud. – Gracias. Prometo que no te decepcionaré.

\- Lo sé. – asintió Iida firmemente en respuesta. Y dicho eso, encendió los motores de sus piernas y salió disparado fuera del edificio, dejando un delgado rastro de humo a su paso.

Trece encaró a Gohan una vez más y suspiró. – Estamos en serias dificultades aquí. Aunque no me agrada permitir que un estudiante de primer año se enfrente a villanos reales, debo estar de acuerdo con las palabras del joven Iida. Son, ve y asegúrate de que tus compañeros se encuentran bien, y tráelos aquí conmigo. Tienes mi autorización.

\- Gracias, Trece-sensei. – replicó Gohan, haciéndole una pequeña reverencia al héroe profesional. Luego se volvió a sus compañeros restantes y les dio un pulgar arriba lleno de confianza. – No se preocupen, chicos, lo tengo cubierto.

Sato cruzó los brazos y adoptó un semblante serio. – Más te vale. No espero menos de mi ayudante.

\- No dejes ningún trasero sin patear. – agregó Sero con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Buena suerte, Son-kun! ¡Aunque dudo que la necesites! – dijo Mina alegremente, dándole su propio pulgar arriba.

Shouji simplemente asintió con aprobación, proyectando un voto de confianza sin necesidad de hablar.

Con una última sonrisa hacia sus compañeros, Gohan salió disparado hacia el aire y voló hacia el área del lago, donde el conflicto era más abierto y era más fácil de divisar. Mientras volaba, observó hacia el centro del U.S.J., donde vio a All Might intercambiando golpes con la monstruosidad negra que le daba mala espina. De manera preocupante, los dos parecían estar bastante igualados de momento, y los golpes de cada combatiente a pesar de su poder no parecían tener impacto en su oponente. Aizawa no se veía muy lejos de allí, y el usuario de supresión de Quirks parecía tener más fácil que su colega abriéndose paso a través de las oleadas de secuaces.

Gohan dejó de lado sus preocupaciones y continuó hacia su destino original. All Might y Eraserhead eran profesionales con experiencia que habían estado en el negocio por un largo tiempo. Tenía confianza en que sin duda lograrían sacar una victoria al final.

Tras llegar al lago, Gohan inmediatamente dirigió su atención hacia la figura de Midoriya saltando por la borda del barco que se hundía en el centro, alrededor del cual había un puñado de villanos con rasgos acuáticos esperándolo. Con los ojos salidos por el pánico, el híbrido saiyajin aceleró y se interpuso en el camino de su amigo, atrapando al chico por la cintura.

Midoriya soltó un gritillo de sorpresa, pero Gohan lo ignoró y lo sujetó con fuerza hasta que los dos quedaron flotando en el aire, mientras sujetaba al peliverde con la mano rededor de la espalda. – ¡S-S-Son-kun! – tartamudeó una vez que pudo ver a su alrededor.

\- ¡¿En qué diablos estabas pensando, saltando así hacia el lago?! – exigió saber Gohan. – ¡¿Qué intentas hacer, que te maten?!

\- ¡P-por supuesto que no! – respondió Midoriya, con las mejillas enrojecidas. – ¡Tenía un plan! ¡Estaba a punto de crear un remolino para atrapar a los villanos! ¡Si no hacía nada, Tsuyu-chan y yo habríamos terminado como carne muerta!

Gohan frunció el cejo y desvió su atención hacia la cubierta del barco, donde vio a la chica rana saludándole con la mano, al parecer sin perturbarse con su predicamento. Ahora que lo pensaba, Midoriya parecía estar a punto de disparar con un chasquido de los dedos al agua, justo cuando él llegó a atraparlo. – ¿Estabas planeando inutilizarte todo el brazo en el proceso? – le preguntó, habiendo deducido lo que su amigo intentaba lograr.

\- ¡No! ¡Solamente e-el dedo! – tartamudeó Midoriya. – ¡No podía quedarme sentado sin hacer nada, Son-kun!

Gohan suspiró. – Créeme, entiendo muy bien lo que estás diciendo. Solo… intenta no hacer algo demasiado dramático hasta que empecemos a entrenar, ¿de acuerdo? – Midoriya asintió con resignación, haciendo que el híbrido saiyajin sonriera. – Bien.

\- Hey, mocoso, ¡¿cuál es la gran idea?! – gritó desde el agua un villano con cara de tiburón.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Ese pequeño pedazo de mierda iba a ser nuestro almuerzo! – agregó otro villano con marcas rojas en la cabeza.

Gohan endureció la mirada y desafió con ella a los rufianes, a lo cual estos solo se rieron burlonamente. Sin prestar atención a su comportamiento, flotó hacia la cubierta del barco y dejó allí a Midoriya.

\- Hola, Gohan-chan. – saludó Tsuyu con su semblante usual.

El híbrido saiyajin le sonrió. – Hey, Tsuyu-chan. Me alegra que estés a salvo.

\- Me siento más segura ahora que estás aquí. – admitió ella.

\- M-me alegra saberlo. – respondió Gohan con una risa nerviosa. – C-como sea, Trece-sensei se está ocupando de un grupo de nuestros compañeros en la entrada donde ese sujeto de las sombras nos emboscó. Me envió a reunir a todos los que pudiera encontrar y llevarlos con él.

La expresión de Midoriya se tornó seria. – ¿El villano de las sombras todavía sigue allí?

Gohan sacudió la cabeza, causando que el chico de pelo verde suspirara de alivio. – Tsuyu-chan, ¿crees que tú y Midoriya puedan llegar saltando a tierra, o prefieres que los lleve volando? – le preguntó. – Las cosas se pondrán un poco… feas cuando termine aquí.

Tsuyu asintió, entrecerrando solo un poco sus ojos saltones. – Puedo hacerlo. Recuerda cuando hablamos el otro día, Gohan-chan. No subestimes mi capacidad para saltar.

El chico Son levantó las manos intentando aplacarla. – ¡S-solo me aseguraba! ¡No quería implicar que no podías hacerlo!

\- Lo sé. Solo estaba jugando contigo. – le aseguró Tsuyu, relajando sus facciones. – Aunque deberías llevarme a volar alguna vez. No me molestaría hacerlo.

Sin esperar para ver su reacción, rápidamente enrolló su lengua alrededor de la cintura de Midoriya, arrancándole un grito de sorpresa al peliverde, y saltó hacia el cielo.

Gohan se sacudió el rubor que empezaba a formarse en su rostro y empezó a levitar sobre el barco, desviando su atención hacia los villanos en el agua, pero con dificultades para sacarse la petición de Tsuyu de la cabeza. ¿Cómo se le ocurría ofrecerle a una chica llevarla volando? ¿Cuál sería el lugar apropiado para sujetarla? ¿Qué pasaría si accidentalmente la mano se le resbalaba y le tocaba…?

\- ¡Ahí estás, pelmazo! – le gritó uno de los rufianes marinos, sacándole el dedo. – ¿Por fin saliste a jugar con los niños grandes, eh?

Eso le ayudó a Gohan a recuperar el sentido. Ignorando el insulto, apuntó hacia el agua con su palma.

\- ¿Te crees la gran cosa porque puedes volar, fenómeno? – le gritó otro villano. – ¿Qué nos harás desde ahí? ¿Saludarnos hasta matarnos?

\- ¡Baja aquí y únetenos, retrasado con cabello de mierda! – agregó otro más.

\- ¡Sí, esta agua está demasiado azul para mi gusto! ¡Hagámosla que se vea mejor derramando tu sangre en ella!

\- ¡Te voy a asfixiar con esa capa y terminaré lo que tu mamá falló en hacer cuando naciste, tarado innato!

\- ¡Apuesto a que ni siquiera tienes mamá! ¡Solo eres un bastardo que expulsaron como mierda y lo abandonaron para que muriera en un basurero!

\- ¡No me extraña que huelas tan mal!

\- ¡Apestas y tienes cabello de mierda, fenómeno!

\- ¡Perdedor!

\- ¡Cabrón!

\- ¡Niño de mamá!

Midoriya tuvo la idea correcta, pero no tenía las herramientas para llevar a cabo su plan sin herirse a sí mismo en el proceso. Gohan, por otra parte, no tenía esa desventaja. Ignorando las obscenidades que los villanos le lanzaban, disparó una ráfaga de ki concentrada que atravesó el agua como una lanza. El efecto fue instantáneo.

Un remolino se abrió en el medio del lago, atrapando a los indefensos villanos en sus aplastantes olas. Gritos de abyecto terror corearon por los aires, pero rápidamente fueron ahogados uno por uno al ser arrastrados los desalmados rufianes hacia las profundidades. Por unos pocos segundos, cayó el silencio, y luego un masivo geiser salió disparado hacia el cielo, expulsando sin piedad a todos los criminales que atrapó.

Sin importarle demasiado admirar el resultado de su trabajo, Gohan se fue volando hacia la zona de incendios al norte del lago. Los villanos a los que acababa de derrotar sobrevivirían gracias a sus Quirks, pero con suerte se lo pensarían dos veces antes de volver a atacar niños si alguna vez salían de prisión.

Al llegar al domo, Gohan atravesó la entrada y se encontró en medio de una ciudad en llamas. Los edificios ardían sin señal de detenerse, y líneas de llamas por todas partes danzaban por las calles, con el cielo nublado de un espeso humo negro. Para rematar, el calor en el área era sofocante.

\- ¡Hey, llegó otro pequeño pedazo de mierda para la diversión!

Gohan rápidamente dirigió su atención hacia la fuente de la voz: un grotesco villano con un hacha por mano que se lanzaba a la carga contra él con una sonrisa psicótica en su rostro escamoso. Junto a él había otros cuatro sujetos igualmente horribles, cada uno con aspecto tan sanguinario como el primero.

Indispuesto a perder tiempo jugando a su juego, Gohan apuntó con el dedo índice hacia los criminales mientras corrían, y desapareció de la vista. Menos de un segundo después, los cinco villanos se desplomaron inconscientes mientras el híbrido saiyajin despreocupadamente reaparecía detrás de ellos. Lo único que necesitó para noquear a esos debiluchos fue un simple toquecito al pecho.

Ahora que estaba libre para buscar por la ciudad, Gohan se elevó hacia el cielo. No sabía a quién estaría buscando, pero el imbécil armado con el hacha que acababa de incapacitar confirmó que uno de sus compañeros estaba en el área.

Al poco de comenzar su búsqueda, Gohan percibió algo de conmoción en el área en el medio de la ciudad. Encendiendo su ki, salió rápidamente hacia su destino, donde se topó con Ojiro peleando a puño limpio contra un puñado de villanos, con todos ellos atrapados por un anillo de fuego. Parecía una escena sacada de una película mediocre de artes marciales.

Para darle crédito, Ojiro estaba haciendo un trabajo formidable manteniendo a raya a sus oponentes con facilidad, demostrando la brecha de clase entre un peleador de artes marciales entrenado y un simple matón callejero. Gohan asintió con aprobación al ver cómo su compañero contrarrestaba fácilmente un ataque a su cabeza y lo seguía con un puñetazo a la nariz, antes de darle una patada de mula a un villano astuto que trató de acercársele por detrás. Luego, con un solo coletazo derribó a tres rufianes allí.

Si Gohan se hubiera quedado tranquilo observando, tenía la certeza de que Ojiro habría podido terminar con esa pelea victorioso. Desafortunadamente, tiempo no era un lujo que podía permitirse ahora. Sabiendo que tenía que actuar rápidamente, el híbrido saiyajin descendió desde el cielo y aterrizó con un golpe seco junto a Ojiro, sorprendiéndolo tanto a él como a los villanos restantes.

\- Hola.

\- ¡S-Son! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – exclamó Ojiro.

\- Trece-sensei me pidió que reuniera a todos los que pudiera encontrar, para llevarlos con él. Está en la entrada del U.S.J. – respondió Gohan, lanzándoles una mirada asesina a los villanos restantes. – Por cierto, perdón por interferir en tu pelea.

\- No te preocupes por eso, aprecio la ayuda. – declaró Ojiro. – Y bien, ¿cómo quieres hacer esto? ¿Mitad y mitad cada uno?

Gohan respondió con una sonrisa tímida. – Normalmente diría que es justo, pero ahora mismo el tiempo apremia.

Antes que Ojiro pudiera pedirle que elaborase, el híbrido saiyajin movió la mano y generó una ráfaga de viento lo bastante fuere para sacar a volar a los villanos que quedaban y a la vez formar un camino por el anillo de fuego. A Ojiro se le cayó la quijada.

\- ¡Santo cielo! ¡Sabía que eras un monstruo, pero… diablos!

Gohan se rascó detrás de la cabeza y se rio nervioso. – Sí… como sea, ¿te sientes bien para salir de aquí, o quieres que te saque volando?

\- Agradezco la oferta, pero estaré bien. – replicó Ojiro, dándole una sonrisa al chico Son. – Ve y asegúrate que los demás estén a salvo. Y otra vez, gracias por tu ayuda.

Gohan se despidió de su compañero con la mano antes de salir hacia el cielo y abandonar rápidamente la zona de fuego. El siguiente destino era la zona de tormenta al otro lado del lago, que alcanzó en cuestión de segundos.

El interior de este nuevo domo tenía una estructura similar a la de la zona de incendios, solo que tenía fuertes vientos y lluvias torrenciales en vez de llamas, y un frío implacable en vez de un sol abrasador. También se veían muchos menos edificios destruidos.

Gohan sintió que su capa se agitaba salvajemente en la brutal brisa mientras observaba cuidadosamente sus alrededores. Apenas podía escuchar algo en medio del ruido de la tormenta, lo cual significaba que tenía que buscar por la ciudad con sus ojos. Con suerte, cualquier conflicto que tuviera lugar no estaría muy escondido en algún callejón oscuro imposible de encontrar.

Así, sin tener casi ningún plan en mente, despegó hacia el cielo y comenzó su búsqueda. Por fortuna, no tardó mucho en encontrarse con una pelea que estaba ocurriendo en una calle abierta, donde el equipo de Tokoyami y Kouda enfrentándose a una gran cantidad de villanos.

Los dos estudiantes de la U.A. parecían tener relativamente fáciles las cosas por el momento; Kouda atraía a los rufianes con su semblante asustado, mientras Tokoyami los noqueaba con su Quirk Dark Shadow. Similar a Ojiro, claramente no necesitaban ayuda, pero Gohan no tenía opción.

Rápidamente descendió desde el cielo y sin hacer esfuerzo incapacitó a todos los villanos que seguían de pie haciéndolos volar con una ráfaga de viento. Habiéndose encargado de ellos, se volvió hacia sus compañeros y sonrió. – ¿Están bien, chicos?

\- Sí. Tu asistencia era innecesaria, pero aun así la apreciamos. – respondió Tokoyami, mientras Kouda se quedaba viéndolo en shock.

\- Me alegra escucharlo. – declaró Gohan. – Deberían dirigirse a la entrada del U.S.J. Trece-sensei los está esperando allá con el resto de nuestros compañeros.

Tokoyami se frotó el mentón. – Eso debe significar que el villano de sombras debe haber sido erradicado. Me alegra escuchar que las cosas no están tan graves como temía al principio.

\- Si quieren, puedo darles un aventón hasta allá. – ofreció Gohan, observando la tormenta por los alrededores con algo de desdén. – Igual me dirigía hacia allá, así que no habrá problema.

\- Está bien, acepto tu oferta. – replicó Tokoyami casi inmediatamente.

Kouda pareció dudar unos segundos, mirando de uno al otro entre sus compañeros, pero eventualmente asintió estando de acuerdo.

Gohan sonrió. – Genial. Ahh… Creo que lo mejor es que los dos se den la vuelta y levanten una mano en el aire.

Kouda y Tokoyami hicieron precisamente eso, y Gohan los agarró a cada uno del brazo levitando lentamente hacia el cielo. Un ligero jadeo salió de la boca de Kouda cuando sus pies abandonaron el suelo, haciendo que Gohan se detuviera. Era la primera vez que escuchaba la voz de su reservado compañero. Con suerte, con el tiempo tal vez Kouda se abriera más, pues le gustaría mucho tener una conversación más en profundidad con el chico con cabeza de roca sobre su Quirk.

Por el momento, Gohan había mantenido una altitud y velocidad relativamente bajas mientras volaban por la ciudad, para no asustar a sus pasajeros. Aun así, Tokoyami no parecía poder ocultar su excitación.

\- ¡Asombroso! ¡Simplemente magnífico! – exclamó el chico con cabeza de pájaro denotando una muy rara emoción. – No creí que algo como esto fuese posible sin alas… ¿cómo eres capaz de hacerlo?

\- Manipulación de energía. – explicó Gohan, feliz de que su compañero estuviese disfrutando de la experiencia. – A decir verdad nunca he pensado el por qué mi energía me permite volar. Es algo que he podido hacer desde siempre.

\- Tu Quirk es verdaderamente impresionante. – recalcó Tokoyami. – Me alegra que esté en tus manos en lugar de las de alguien nefasto.

\- "Si tan solo…" – murmuró Gohan internamente, incapaz de contener el gesto fruncido que se formó en su cara.

El viaje fue corto, y al llegar a la entrada del edificio, Gohan dejó a Tokoyami y Kouda. Echó un vistazo rápido alrededor y vio que Midoriya y Tsuyu ya habían llegado con Trece y el resto, mientras que Ojiro todavía no aparecía.

\- ¿Todo bien, Son? – preguntó Trece.

\- Todo bien, sensei. – replicó Gohan. – Ya vamos a la mitad.

El héroe profesional asintió con aprobación. – Excelente. Continúa esforzándote.

No queriendo distraerse de más, Gohan se despidió de sus compañeros y volvió a despegar una vez más. En esta ocasión, su destino era la ciudad en ruinas al lado opuesto de la zona de tormenta.

Mientras volaba por encima de las calles destruidas y edificios dilapidados, aguzó ojos y oídos por cualquier señal de acción. Sin embargo, observar desde el cielo resultó infructuoso, así que bajó la altitud y empezó a volar entre las calles con mayor urgencia.

El acercamiento rápidamente dio resultado, pues no tardó en detectar un débil pero innegablemente familiar sonido de explosiones en la distancia. Dejando de lado sus sentimientos personales, aceleró hacia la fuente del ruido, que provenía de una casa en ruinas. Deslizándose por la ventana, se topó con Bakugou y Kirishima de pie frente a una pila de cuerpos inconscientes, y el primero se encontraba apretando a un villano con cara de rana por la cabeza.

Apenas notaron la presencia de Gohan, Kirishima sonrió mientras que Bakugou frunció el cejo. – Bastardo profesor de gimnasia… – gruñó el rubio soltando a su víctima.

\- También me da gusto verte, petardo. – lo saludó Gohan tratando de sonreír y sonar amigable, esperando que esa muestra de amabilidad se le metiera bajo la piel a su compañero. Si la mirada fulminante que recibió luego era un indicio, su plan tuvo éxito.

\- Entiendo que Bakugou le ponga apodos a todo mundo, ¿pero cuál es el contexto detrás de eso de "profesor de gimnasia"? – inquirió Kirishima.

Bakugou soltó una carcajada burlona. – Durante el examen de admisión, este tipo apareció con ese horrible chándal verde, del tipo que usan los profesores de gimnasia sustitutos que son asquerosamente entusiastas. Daba pena y a la vez era condenadamente gracioso.

Gohan lo fulminó con la mirada por el insulto. – ¿Y sabes qué más dio pena y fue gracioso a la vez? Ver cómo te pateaba el trasero el robot de cero puntos.

Los ojos de Bakugou se salieron y la quijada se le cayó. Unas leves explosiones traquetearon en sus palmas y una mirada llena de puro veneno se apoderó de su rostro. – Bastardo… ¡maldito bastardo, te crees muy gracioso! ¡Te voy a asesinar aquí mismo, maldito!

\- ¿Igual que como te asesinó Midoriya en la batalla de entrenamiento de All Might? – espetó Gohan, incapaz de resistirse a darle otro golpe al ego. La actitud de este sujeto de verdad le hacía hervir la sangre.

La cara de Bakugou palideció y su cuerpo empezó a temblar. Las explosiones en sus manos incrementaron su volumen, y por un segundo a Gohan le preocupó que el volátil rubio fuese a hacer erupción como un volcán. Y mientras eso pasaba, Kirishima se reía a carcajadas como maniático.

\- ¡Santa mierda, Son! ¡No tenía idea de que fueras tan salvaje! – gritó, sacándose lágrimas de los ojos.

\- Ni yo. – replicó Gohan, para su gran shock, y subsiguiente disgusto. Había caído víctima de su ira y se dejó arrastrar a una disputa verbal insignificante cuando había cosas mucho más importantes de las que preocuparse. Incluso había sacado a colación el nombre del pobre Midoriya, lo cual fue bastante bajo de su parte.

Sacudiéndose la vergüenza de momento, el híbrido saiyajin frunció el cejo. – Como sea, solo quería decirles que se dirijan a la entrada del edificio, y se reúnan con Trece-sensei y el resto de la clase.

\- Gracias por el aviso, hermano. ¿Vienes también? – preguntó Kirishima, habiéndose recuperado en su mayoría de su anterior arranque de risas.

Gohan negó con la cabeza. – Todavía no, tengo que reunir a quienes todavía sigan allá afuera y avisarles también.

Kirishima asintió, y un brillo de determinación apareció en sus ojos. – Está bien, amigo. ¡Buena suerte!

Gohan se despidió del pelirrojo y salió hacia el cielo. Antes de dirigirse hacia la zona de derrumbes, le echó una última mirada a sus dos compañeros y vio que Kirishima algo dudoso le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda a Bakugou, posiblemente intentando calmarlo.

Ver eso provocó que la culpa que Gohan sintió antes volviera a resurgir, y por dentro se regañó a sí mismo. Cierto, Bakugou era un imbécil, pero él no debió caer a su nivel. Él ya no era un niño en una primaria en ruinas y deprimente; era un estudiante de la U.A., la escuela más prestigiosa para héroes en el país. ¿Qué diría el señor Piccoro? ¿Qué diría su madre?

El pensamiento le hizo dar un respingo, así que rápidamente lo sacó de su mente. Volviendo a enfocarse en su objetivo actual, se dirigió hacia la zona de derrumbes e inmediatamente vio un campo de hielo con varios villanos congelados atrapados en él.

Ensanchando los ojos ante la macabra vista, Gohan descendió hacia donde Todoroki tenía su palma apuntando hacia la cara de un villano atrapado y que temblaba, con una neblina helada emanando de sus dedos. – ¿En qué se basan para creer que pueden matar a All Might? – preguntó el chico con heterocromía, con su tono gélido en perfecta sincronía con el escenario.

\- Tranquilo, Todoroki. – dijo Gohan tras aterrizar, frunciendo el cejo al ver a su estoico compañero de clase. – No querrás matar a estos sujetos, ¿verdad?

\- Por supuesto que no. Solo intento extraerles toda la información posible. – reveló Todoroki. – El miedo es una excelente táctica en ese aspecto.

\- Tal vez, pero si los presionas demasiado terminarás haciendo algo de lo que te arrepentirás. – lo regañó Gohan, caminando hasta ponerse junto al usuario de hielo.

\- Deja los sermones, Son. Conozco mis límites. – espetó Todoroki con una mueca de enojo.

Gohan tomó una expresión sombría. Tal vez su comentario sonó demasiado presuntuoso. – Te tomaré la palabra. ¿Qué pudiste sacarles?

\- Nada concreto. – replicó Todoroki. – Lo único que sé es que estos esbirros son demasiado débiles para ser una amenaza para All Might. Lo que sea que estén planeando los líderes de los villanos, lo más seguro es que estos sujetos no son más que una simple distracción.

Gohan frunció el cejo. – Tiene sentido. En este momento, All Might está peleando contra aquel gigante de aspecto monstruoso y negro. La última vez que lo vi se veían bastante igualados.

Todoroki cruzó los brazos. – Eso confirma mis sospechas. Tal vez el objetivo secundario de los villanos era matarnos a nosotros superándonos con sus números. Después de todo, somos los prospectos más prometedores para héroes en todo el país.

Gohan apretó su puño. – No me sorprendería. Los villanos casi siempre están podridos hasta la médula.

\- En eso podemos estar de acuerdo.

\- ¿Quién lo habría imaginado? – exclamó Gohan, soltando una ligera carcajada. – Como sea, ahora que ya terminaste aquí, deberías dirigirte a la entrada y reportarte con Trece-sensei.

Todoroki se volteó a verlo. – ¿Asumo que eso significa que ya se encargaron del villano de sombras? – Ante el gesto afirmativo del híbrido saiyajin, apretó los labios. – Déjame adivinar, ¿tú tuviste algo que ver en ello?

\- Más o menos. – admitió Gohan algo reacio.

Para su sorpresa, Todoroki realmente le sonrió. – Me lo imaginaba.

Gohan no supo qué pensar de esa reacción, así que decidió marcharse antes que las cosas se pusieran más raras. Antes de partir, sin embargo, dio un pisotón con fuerza en el suelo, destruyendo el hielo que los rodeaba y dejando que los villanos atrapados se desplomaran en el suelo, inconscientes. – Por cierto, si alguna vez se te ocurre interrogar a alguien torturándolo hasta que quede al borde de la muerte, no les quites los ojos de encima. – lo regañó.

En una rara muestra de emociones, la cara de Todoroki delató un casi imperceptible gesto sombrío. – Lo tendré en mente.

Hecho eso, Gohan se elevó hacia el cielo y se dirigió hacia la última área que le faltaba: la zona montañosa. Haciendo memoria, los únicos que le faltaban por encontrar eran Yaoyorozu, Kaminari, Jirou, Aoyama y Hagakure, un número bastante grande. Tuvo que luchar contra el miedo que le revolvía la boca del estómago; había hecho un buen trabajo reuniendo a sus compañeros hasta ahora. No había razones para creer que fallaría ahora.

Su atención se vio atraída hacia un cegador destello provocado por una descarga eléctrica. Atribuyéndosela instantáneamente a Kaminari, aceleró y se dirigió hacia la fuente del conflicto. En segundos vio al usuario de electricidad de pie sobre una meseta de la montaña, con múltiples villanos rodeándolo. Las ropas de los criminales parecían echar humo, indicando que habían sido golpeados por su ataque, pero el propio Kaminari se quedó inmóvil, como si estuviera desorientado.

Alarmado, Gohan descendió y aterrizó con un golpe seco junto al rubio, dejando un notable cráter en la roca. Con un solo movimiento de la mano, todos los villanos que seguían de pie fueron noqueados por una ráfaga de viento.

Ya sin moros en la costa, Gohan se volvió hacia su compañero. – Hey, Kami-"

Pero antes de poder hacer su pregunta, sus ojos se fijaron en un par de enormes orbes color ónix que lo observaban en shock. Sin embargo, no fue encontrarse con Yaoyorozu lo que hizo que se le cayera la quijada. La fuente de su asombro era debido a que su compañera en el entrenamiento de batallas y colega presidenta de la clase, en ese momento se encontraba con la parte frontal de su traje totalmente rasgada mientras se escondía bajo una espesa manta, y junto a ella se encontraba una igualmente estupefacta Jirou.

Cuando Gohan recuperó el sentido, un chorro de sangre le brotó de la nariz e inmediatamente se llevó las manos a los ojos. – ¡Diablos! ¡Perdón! ¡No fue mi intención…! – Mientras retrocedía, dio un traspié con la pierna de Kaminari y cayó hacia atrás, golpeándose detrás de la cabeza con la dura roca. – ¡Auch!

Y como si no fuera suficiente, Kaminari se le fue encima y aterrizó encima de Gohan, que apenas estaba lo bastante lúcido para levantar la mano y parar el descenso de su compañero antes que se golpearan las cabezas… o algo peor. – ¡Wheey! ¡Wheey! ¡Wheey! – decía el rubio constantemente, con una escalofriantemente bizarra sonrisa en el rostro y los ojos fijos en el híbrido saiyajin.

\- ¡Gah! – jadeó Gohan, sintiendo que la mente le daba vueltas con lo que estaba viendo. – ¡¿Qu-qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?!

\- ¡Wheey!"

\- ¡Son! ¡Eres un pervertido! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! – le gritó Jirou.

\- ¡Lo s-siento! ¡F-fue un ac-accidente! – alcanzó a decir Gohan, todavía con la mano empujando a Kaminari por el pecho.

\- Y-yo… le creo a Son-san al decir que no fue intencional. – tartamudeó Yaoyorozu, aunque él no se atrevió a mirar en su dirección para ver si era en serio.

Jirou resopló con desaprobación. – ¡Aun así! ¡Debería tener más cuidado!

\- ¡¿Y cómo diablos iba a saberlo?! – replicó Gohan con las mejillas más rojas que un tomate. – Lo único en mi mente era que tenía que sal…

Esta vez, los ojos de Gohan se brotaron por una razón completamente diferente. Había sentido algo, algo que no había experimentado desde su pelea contra Cell. Una presencia, el ki de alguien más, débil, tenue, pero claramente era una lectura de ki que no era la suya propia, y acababa de poner sus sentidos en alerta máxima.

Se quitó de encima a Kaminari y se puso de pie, mirando con aprehensión hacia el centro del U.S.J.

\- ¿S-Son-san? ¿Qué sucede?

Sin darle a Yaoyorozu una respuesta, Gohan desapareció de la vista. El mundo a su alrededor se puso en cámara lenta y su perspectiva cambió literalmente a una visión de túnel, donde el único objetivo en su mente era llegar hacia donde All Might estaba peleando y descubrir qué diablos estaba sucediendo.

En menos de un segundo llegó a su destino, donde se vio recibido por la vista de un All Might con la expresión sombría. El héroe legendario tenía los brazos cruzados frente a él, y las mangas de su traje habían quedado hechas jirones, revelando manchas rojas y tejidos desgarrados por toda la piel, hasta sus codos.

Para total sorpresa de Gohan, el enorme villano contra el que estaba peleando abrió la boca, escupiendo una ráfaga de energía de ki, en la forma de una bola luminosa amarilla que salió velozmente hacia All Might. Indispuesto a permitir que su profesor recibiera un ataque potencialmente fatal, Gohan salió disparado y se plantó frente a él, desviando de un manotón el ataque hacia el aire, haciendo que este atravesara el techo del edificio y saliera hacia el cielo donde explotó.

\- ¡J-joven Son! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – tartamudeó All Might.

Gohan no dijo nada; su cuerpo se movió en piloto automático mientras le disparaba una ráfaga de ki propia hacia el brutal monstruo. La energía ardiente aceleró hacia su objetivo, que ni siquiera se movió para esquivarlo, y lo atravesó por el pecho abriéndole un agujero.

Gohan habría vomitado en el acto y maldecido por irse de mano, de no ser porque el agujero comenzó a regenerarse solo. La quijada se le cayó de asombro al ver cómo todos los rastros del daño lentamente desaparecían, eventualmente dejando al villano como nuevo. Más todavía, no daba ninguna reacción de haberse dado cuenta de la situación.

\- Qué… ¿qué demonios es esa cosa? – murmuró Gohan de puro terror.

De pronto, lo tomó por sorpresa una cabeza de pelo grisáceo desordenado, con la cara cubierta con una mano desprendida, que apareció de golpe frente a él. – ¿Quién mierdas te crees que eres, atacando a mi Nomu de esa…?

Quienquiera que fuese el nuevo villano, no tuvo oportunidad de terminar su oración, pues Gohan instintivamente alzó la mano y le dio un manotón en la cara. Apenas registró por visión periférica el cuerpo del villano volando por la habitación, pero su atención estaba enfocada en el monstruo frente a él.

Como si lo hubiera provocado el híbrido saiyajin al ignorar y alejar rápidamente a su camarada, el monstruo ahora identificado como Nomu se lanzó a la carga, pero rápidamente fue repelido por una ráfaga de ki que lo envió dando tumbos hacia atrás.

\- All Might… ¿qué rayos está sucediendo? – presionó Gohan de nuevo, ahora presa de la desesperación.

\- ¡Creo que soy yo el que debería hacerte esa pregunta, jovencito! – lo regañó el héroe profesional. – ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?! ¡¿No te dije que te alejaras?!"

\- Esta… cosa, tiene mi poder. – dijo Gohan incensado, con su furia incrementándose lentamente. – Pude sentirla, ¡es la primera vez que percibo un ki que no es el mío! ¡Esta criatura puede manipular su propia energía igual que yo!

All Might exhaló agitadamente y le colocó las manos suavemente en los hombros al chico Son. – Ya veo. Me disculpo por mis palabras; ciertamente puedo entender que te sientas alarmado. Por lo que puedo entender, esa criatura es un ser artificial imbuido con múltiples Quirks. Hasta ahora ha demostrado tener super fuerza, super velocidad, anulación de impactos, regeneración y, como acabamos de ver, manipulación de energía.

\- ¡Pero eso es imposible! – gritó Gohan, con la rabia alcanzando la cúspide, y un escalofrío bajándole por la espina ante las escalofriantes similitudes que tenía con Cell. – ¡No hay forma de que pueda tener mi poder! ¡Es imposible!

\- ¡Cálmate, muchacho! – exclamó All Might. – ¡Puedo entender cómo te sientes y comprendo tus preocupaciones, pero debes mantener la compostura! ¡Aun no estamos a salvo!

Gohan respiró profundamente varias veces, aspirando por la nariz y exhalando por la boca, tratando de calmar sus latidos acelerados. All Might tenía razón. Después podía descontrolarse a gusto. Por ahora, estaba el asunto de lidiar con Nomu, pues el monstruo ya se había recuperado de su ataque anterior y ahora se aproximaba de nuevo a ellos. Su postura de encorvado y semblante silencioso no hacían más que ocultar lo feroz que era realmente.

\- All Might-sensei. – dijo Gohan, endureciendo su rostro y haciendo acopio de su determinación. – Por favor, déjeme pelear con usted. Ya vio de lo que esa cosa es capaz. Por favor… déjeme ayudarlo solo esta vez. Prometo que no lo decepcionaré.

Después de unos minutos de tenso silencio, donde solo resonaban los pasos pesados de Nomu y los ruidos de Aizawa que estaba peleando cerca, All Might suspiró. – Tu convicción resuena fuerte y clara, y puedo sentir la honestidad en tus palabras. – Gohan sintió que las manos del héroe legendario se deslizaban fuera de sus hombros y se movía para pararse a su lado. – Por mucho que me duela admitirlo, no sé si puedo derrotar a este enemigo yo solo. Tienes un Quirk verdaderamente formidable, y en las manos del mal, ciertamente es algo de temer. Así que solo por esta vez, aceptaré tu petición. ¡Tengo fe en ti, joven Son! ¡Unamos nuestros puños y exterminemos a esta vil abominación!

Gohan se permitió una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. – Gracias.

El dúo de estudiante y profesor se lanzó a la carga en perfecta sincronía, cada uno con un puño preparado. Al ponerse dentro del rango de Nomu, lanzaron dos enormes puñetazos que golpearon al monstruo en ambos lados de la cara, enviándolo a volar hacia atrás.

Gohan aceleró para ponerse detrás de Nomu, hundiéndole brutalmente la rodilla en la base de la espina y lanzándolo hacia el cielo. Sin haber terminado su asalto todavía, el híbrido saiyajin salió disparado como un cohete hacia arriba hasta ponerse encima de él, para luego descargarle un devastador golpe doble de martillo que lanzó a la monstruosidad de regreso hacia donde estaba All Might.

Sin perder un instante, All Might le soltó dos poderosos uppercuts en el estómago a Nomu, haciendo que el monstruo se doblara mientras seguía en el aire, y luego lo siguió con un mortal gancho de derecha que lo tiró de espaldas.

Gohan se propulsó de cabeza contra el villano caído, con ambos puños preparados para luego descargarle una ráfaga de puños veloces sin piedad al torso, haciendo que Nomu se hundiera más y más en el suelo con cada uno. Después de unos segundos, el híbrido saiyajin cesó su violento asalto y observó con expresión sombría a su estupefacto enemigo.

El cuerpo musculoso de Nomu estaba lleno de hendiduras con forma de puño, su piel negra estaba desgarrada y sangraba tratando de volver a recomponerse, aunque mucho más lento que antes. Gohan apretó los labios al verlo; eso quería decir que el Quirk de la criatura no anulaba los impactos, solamente los ABSORBÍA, y tenía un límite de cuánto daño podía soportar.

Independientemente de eso, Gohan descendió y sujetó con su mano llena de callos el cuello de Nomu, apretándolo con fuerza y levantando al golpeado villano fuera del agujero donde lo enterró. Luego le lanzó el monstruo a All Might, que lo mandó a dar vueltas con un salvaje golpe con el brazo estirado. No queriendo quedarse atrás luego del ataque anterior de Gohan, el héroe profesional sujetó por la pierna a su oponente, saltó hacia el aire mientras giraba como trompo, y lo lanzó hacia abajo en picada.

Otra vez, el cuerpo de Nomu abrió un cráter en la tierra, solo que esta vez rebotó varios metros del suelo. All Might rápidamente se hincó en el suelo, echó atrás su brazo derecho y estampó un monstruoso puñetazo al estómago de la criatura, creando una distorsión en el aire alrededor de su puño, lanzándolo hacia arriba de nuevo.

Viendo ya que la batalla estaba por terminar, Gohan encendió su ki y ascendió hacia el cielo en un estallido de velocidad imposible de seguir, sujetando el cuerpo de Nomu y saliendo como un cohete atravesando el techo, sin soltarlo ni por un momento. Apretó el agarre alrededor de la cintura del monstruo y siguió ascendiendo, sin prestar atención a los edificios que se encogían debajo de él.

Una vez que llegaron poco debajo de las nubes, Gohan soltó a Nomu y se puso por detrás de él, para atraparlo en un aplastante abrazo de oso e inmovilizarle los brazos. Con su oponente incapaz de escapar, el híbrido saiyajin se tomó un momento para admirar la impresionante vista de la ciudad que había debajo de él, y dejó salir un suspiro cansinamente, tratando de reconfortarse con la tranquila atmósfera.

\- Sé que probablemente no puedas entenderme, pero quiero decirte que tienes toda mi simpatía. – le dijo a Nomu, aunque sus palabras solo recibieron de respuesta un silencio antinatural. – Ser convertido en un monstruo, un cascarón vacío utilizado como marioneta por un demente malvado, haya sido tu elección o no… no se lo desearía ni a mi peor enemigo. Aunque hayas llegado demasiado lejos, sinceramente espero que puedas recuperar tu humanidad algún día. Nadie merece vivir como un esclavo.

Dicho lo que tenía que decir, Gohan se dejó caer hacia atrás. Apretó su agarre de nuevo y empezó a girar como un taladro, disfrutando de la sensación de la brisa que soplaba contra su piel. Incrementó su velocidad rápidamente y una luz blanca y brillante los envolvió a él y a su pasajero, dándoles la apariencia de un cometa que descendía desde los cielos. Su visión se tornó solo un poco borrosa, pero era lo bastante clara para tener muy claro su objetivo.

Con una expresión serena en el rostro, Gohan maniobró como un experto para caer a través del agujero en el techo del U.S.J. que había creado momentos antes, estrellándose violentamente contra el suelo. El mundo volvió a ponerse en cámara lenta, y a pocos milímetros de colisionar contra la tierra, el híbrido saiyajin soltó a su prisionero.

La tierra se abrió en dos, un terremoto retumbó y sacudió los cimientos del edificio, y un ensordecedor estallido asaltó los oídos de todos los que estaban cerca. Gohan se frotó las sienes tratando de quitarse el mareo que sentía, y luego aterrizó suavemente para observar los resultados de su impacto.

Una enorme grieta había partido el suelo, y en el epicentro se encontraba el propio Nomu. La cabeza del ser artificial estaba enterrada en el suelo, con el cuerpo erguido de cabeza y una de sus piernas sacudiéndose levemente. Gohan soltó un suspiro de alivio y se dejó caer de sentón, limpiándose el sudor de la frente.

\- V-vaya, ¡ciertamente sabes cómo terminar con estilo! – tartamudeó All Might, sentándose junto al chico Son. – ¡Eso fue muy Plus Ultra de ti… y muy aterrador también! ¡No vuelvas a preocuparme de esa manera!

\- Lo intentaré, sensei. – le aseguró Gohan, demasiado exhausto mentalmente para responder de otra forma.

Una cinta gris de pronto voló frente a su rostro, enrollándose alrededor del cuerpo de Nomu y levantándolo del suelo. – Tch. Pelear directamente nunca ha sido mi fuerte. – bufó Aizawa cansinamente, apareciendo frente a ellos. – De no ser porque había tantos villanos con los que lidiar, habría llegado mucho antes. – Una vez que apretó las ataduras alrededor de su prisionero, observó a Gohan y All Might con una expresión neutral. – Por cierto, buen trabajo, los dos. Causaron más de un millón de yenes en daños a la propiedad y sin duda han de haber traumatizado a toda una clase llena de niños.

\- ¡Ahh, no seas tan aguafiestas, Aizawa-kun! – lo regañó All Might, dándole una palmadita en la espalda a Gohan, que sonrió tímidamente. – ¡No le prestes atención, muchacho! ¡Solo exagera para asustarte! ¡Tenemos héroes que pueden arreglar este lugar en un periquete!

\- Estás ignorando completamente mi otro punto. – gruñó Aizawa.

\- ¡Disculpen todos! ¡Lamentamos la tardanza! – dijo una voz calmada desde la entrada del edificio antes de pausar momentáneamente. – Esperen… ¿dónde están todos los tipos malos?

All Might se rio ante la confusión del recién llegado. – Supongo que después de todo no necesitábamos refuerzos, ¿eh?

\- Por un milagro. – añadió Aizawa, sonando genuinamente aliviado.

Al ver que el ataque de los villanos había terminado y todo estaba bien, Gohan se dejó caer de espaldas en la tierra y cerró los ojos. Mientras repasaba en su mente todos los eventos del día, su cara volvió a fruncirse progresivamente. Pese a la abrumadora victoria en favor de la U.A., no podía encontrar la fuerza para alegrarse.

Tokoyami tenía razón en sus declaraciones anteriores; eran afortunados de que nadie tuviese un Quirk nefasto como el de Gohan.

De donde él venía, cualquier peleador moderadamente capaz de usar el ki era el equivalente de un arma nuclear. Un artista marcial lo bastante dedicado a su entrenamiento podría hacer pedazos un planeta entero si lo deseara. Un fenómeno megalomaníaco de la naturaleza con poderes más allá de lo que sería una amenaza de nivel intergaláctico. Agregar a eso lo impredecible de los Quirks, y tenían en sus manos una amenaza realmente terrorífica.

Lo que fuera que estuviera detrás de esta criatura Nomu que podía imitar sus poderes, Gohan sabía que tenía que ponerle fin antes de que ocurriera algún desastre. No sabía cómo podía ser posible una cosa como esa, ni tampoco qué clase de bastardo enfermo podría estar detrás de ella, pero no podía permitir que continuara.

Por primera vez en seis años, empezó a temer legítimamente por la seguridad de la Tierra, y por extensión, por su propia vida.

 _ **Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

¿Saben por qué no me gusta usar las notas finales para responder a los reviews anónimos? Porque muchas veces tengo que decir cosas que sinceramente no me sabe bien decirlas en público, pero tengo que hacerlo porque hay gente que no parece captar el mensaje. Específicamente, el que se firmó como **v,** me pareció haber dicho claramente en el capítulo anterior que ACABABAN de subir el nuevo, ¿y vienes y me pides "sube rápido el otro" cuando ni siquiera he podido empezar a traducirlo? Un poco de consideración, ¿no? Y al **Guest** anterior, si me permites dar mi opinión, Gohan y Momo no llevan ni una semana de conocerse, y la historia todavía está en una etapa temprana, así que creo que es muy pronto para juzgar a la pareja (y para que conste, yo no entré por ella, para mí es algo secundario).

Ahora sí, a lo que estábamos. Ocurre ya el ataque de la Liga de Villanos al U.S.J., y con eso se empieza a notar aquí el efecto mariposa por la intervención de Gohan. Primero, gracias a él All Might no tuvo que excederse de su límite para pelear con el Nomu, y además se cargó facilito a los dos que representaban la mayor amenaza, Kurogiri y Shigaraki Tomura. Si encierran a esos dos no me cabe duda que las repercusiones a largo plazo van a ser BASTANTE impredecibles, sobre todo ya que All For One se quedó sin su aprendiz para que continúe por él cuando ya no esté (que era su plan desde el principio).

Y bien, un lado positivo de este incidente fue que Gohan tuvo oportunidad de interactuar de manera más directa con casi todo el resto de la clase. Personalmente, mis escenas favoritas fueron las de Bakugou, y luego cuando terminó con esa vista de primera fila con Momo. En serio, esa chica debería encontrar una forma de evitar esos destapes que la dejan expuesta de ese modo. Es verdad que su Quirk por necesidad la obliga a dejar su piel expuesta, pero en serio, necesita proteger más su modestia. Y bien, parece que Todoroki no le guarda rencores a Gohan por derrotarlo después de todo, más bien hasta se ganó su respeto. Buena señal, diría yo.

Por último, wow, menudo clímax. Empezando por la revelación de que el Nomu es capaz de usar energía ki igual que Gohan (el autor ya nos retó a poner teorías de cómo es eso posible), ese team up de Gohan y All Might para cargárselo juntos fue ÉPICO. Si bien eché un poco en falta el puñetazo Plus Ultra de All Might, yo creo que ese Spinning Piledriver volador de Gohan es un sustituto más que satisfactorio. Espero que Izuku no se ponga celoso de que Gohan tuvo la oportunidad de luchar lado a lado con el héroe al que más admira (aunque Bakugou debe estar que estalla de rabia y envidia en este momento), aunque siendo como es él, si llega a sentirlo no lo hará con malicia. Y creo que el hecho de que gracias a él no tuvo que lastimarse a sí mismo durante el incidente también ayudará en eso.

Bien, con eso terminamos. Ahora que estamos al día vuelvo a recalcar, esta historia NO ES MÍA y no dependerá de mí la actualización de aquí en adelante. El hecho de que traducir tome relativamente menos tiempo que escribir de cero no significa que me guste que me presionen para que lo haga, les recuerdo que tengo historias propias y compromisos fuera de aquí que atender, ¿les quedó claro? Gracias por los reviews a **Guest, v, Waspir, darkdan-sama** y **BRANDON369.** ¡Superen los límites! ¡Plus Ultra!


	9. Repercusiones

**El Símbolo de la Paz y la Justicia**

 **Escrito por TheGodfather93, traducido por Fox McCloude**

 **Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball, My Hero Academia y todos sus personajes respectivos son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y Kouhei Horikoshi. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: Repercusiones**

\- Y bien, ¿este es el muchacho que ayudó a All Might a salvar nuestros pellejos?

\- Sí, este es Son Gohan.

Gohan abrió lentamente un ojo al oír que mencionaban su nombre, para encontrarse con un despreocupado Aizawa que se encontraba al lado de un hombre de baja estatura y con aspecto de ratón gigante vestido con un traje formal. Subconscientemente levantó una ceja ante la extraña visión, y para mayor sorpresa, la figura desconocida hizo una reverencia.

\- En nombre de todos en la U.A., quiero expresarte mi más profunda gratitud por tus impecables esfuerzos. De no ser por tu ayuda, me dan escalofríos pensar en lo catastrófico que podría haber resultado todo esto.

Gohan se levantó hasta quedar sentado, más confuso que antes. – Umm… ¿no fue nada? – replicó, rascándose tímidamente detrás de la cabeza.

\- Son, este es el Director Nedzu. – lo presentó Aizawa, haciendo que los ojos del híbrido saiyajin se ensancharan. – Es quien está a cargo de la U.A. Harías bien en demostrarle algo de respeto.

\- P-por supuesto. – respondió rápidamente Gohan, poniéndose de pie de un salto y dándole al director una reverencia. – Es un placer conocerlo, señor.

Los ojos de Nedzu de pronto se iluminaron. – ¡Ahora te recuerdo! ¡Eres el estudiante que terminó con la puntuación más alta en el examen de admisión!

\- Sí… Son es realmente un estudiante muy "capaz". – agregó Aizawa con voz calmada, que hizo que el chico se sintiera nervioso.

Nedzu se rio. – Bueno, creo que debemos considerarnos afortunados de tener un talento tan prodigioso en nuestros salones. Espero con ansias seguir tu progreso, jovencito.

\- Me halaga escuchar eso, señor. – admitió Gohan nerviosamente. Sabía que eventualmente iba a captar la atención de alguno de los mandamases de la escuela, pero no esperaba que fuese tan pronto.

Echó una mirada cansada a sus alrededores, viendo que varios de los otros profesores estaban haciendo labores de limpieza. Algunos estaban reuniendo a los villanos inconscientes, otros limpiaban los escombros del conflicto y otros tantos le echaban miradas curiosas, si bien no recelosas. Eso de alguna manera le hizo tomar conciencia de sí mismo.

\- Disculpen señores, ¿pero dónde está All Might-sensei? – les preguntó.

Si había un profesor con el cual se sentiría cómodo ahora, ese sería All Might. A pesar del comportamiento cordial de Aizawa hacia él, nunca tenía una buena idea de lo que podría estar pensando su profesor guía, y eso nunca dejaba de ser inquietante. Nedzu, por otra parte, se veía demasiado alegre para lo que había sucedido, y eso también era inquietante de otra manera.

Los dos educadores intercambiaron una breve mirada antes de que Aizawa le respondiera. – All Might tenía otros compromisos, así que tuvo que marcharse. Te lo habría dicho en persona, pero no quiso molestarte mientras descansabas.

Gohan tuvo que resistirse el impulso de fruncir el cejo. – Ya veo. En ese caso, ¿puedo volver con el resto de la clase?

\- Claro, adelante. – replicó Aizawa, y una sonrisa tenebrosa se apoderó de su cara. – Pero si esperas tener algo de privacidad, se te acabó la suerte. Tus compañeros tendrán un montón de preguntas para ti. Están allá afuera en la entrada, por cierto.

Gohan sintió un tic en el ojo, pero se forzó a sonreír a pesar de todo. - Gracias, sensei. Lo veré después, Director Nedzu.

\- ¡Hasta luego, muchacho! – dijo alegremente Nedzu, despidiéndose del chico son con la mano.

Gohan se alejó de los dos adultos y se dirigió hacia la salida del edificio, pisando con pesadez y trepidación mientras se preguntaba cómo reaccionarían sus compañeros a su despliegue de ese día. Haberse deshecho de los matones que eran carne de cañón y sus compañeros podían haber manejado por sí mismos era una cosa, pero luchar lado a lado con All Might contra una amenaza legítimamente mortal, eso estaba en otro nivel totalmente.

Dejando de lado al Super Saiyajin, ya había resuelto que no iba a ocultar sus poderes de sus compañeros, y aún mantenía esa decisión. No merecían que él les mintiera. Sin embargo, ahora que era momento de confrontarlos, no pudo evitar sentirse algo ansioso por el resultado. ¿Lo respetarían? ¿Tendrían miedo de él? ¿Sentirían una mezcla de ambas cosas? ¿Cómo afectaría esto su vida de estudiante de preparatoria?

Luego de subir las escaleras y llegar a la puerta, se detuvo un momento para quitarse el sudor de la frente. Fuera de su estamina, se encontraba perfectamente bien, pero el día de hoy había sido agotador mentalmente. Lo único que quería ahora era irse a casa, preparar algo de té verde un desahogarse con él. Quizás hasta podría ponerse a ver Bloodsport para desconectar su cerebro por un par de horas.

Pero, antes de que eso pudiera pasar, tenía que enfrentarse a la música. Así, con un suspiro de resignación, abrió la puerta y salió del edificio. En el momento en que su pie tocó la gravilla del camino, cualquier conversación que estuviera ocurriendo se detuvo abruptamente, y dieciocho pares de ojos se voltearon en su dirección. Gohan levantó una mano temblorosa y les saludó.

\- Hey, chicos.

Tras unos momentos de silencio en los que nadie movió un músculo, Kirishima fue el primero en acercársele, con la cara dura e imperturbable. Fijó su mirada en los ojos de Gohan por unos tensos segundos, antes de mostrar una amplia sonrisa de tiburón.

\- ¡Tienes que enseñarme cómo lo haces!

Gohan echó un paso atrás del shock. – ¿Huh?

\- ¿Cómo que "huh"? – exclamó Kirishima, apretando un puño que temblaba. – ¡Viejo, pudiste pelear lado a lado con All Might! ¡ALL MIGHT! ¡¿Tienes una idea de lo insanamente loco que es eso?!

\- Sí, amigo, eso fue condenadamente salvaje. – agregó Kaminari con una sonrisa propia.

Gohan adoptó una expresión sombría. – Ya lo sé.

\- ¿Entonces cuál es tu secreto? – presionó Kirishima con excitación. – ¿Es solo tu Quirk? ¿Algún entrenamiento especial que estás haciendo? ¿Acaso te está entrenando algún absoluto monstruo?

Un Kaminari igualmente entusiasta rápidamente se unió al interrogatorio. – ¿Te hicieron experimentos cuando eras niño? ¿Tus huesos están hechos de adamantio? ¿Acaso eres completamente humano?

Ojiro sonrió con confianza y cruzó los brazos. – Los dos se equivocan totalmente. Todo es gracias a la habilidad y al trabajo duro. ¿No es así, Son?

Una enorme gota de sudor rodó por la sien de Gohan, y tuvo que suprimir el deseo de tragar saliva. En ese momento le estaba dando un serio caso de déjà vu, una sensación que se vio magnificada cuando la enorme figura de Iida le bloqueó la visión.

\- ¡Creo que con eso basta por el momento! – declaró el chico de gafas en su típico tono severo. – ¡Todos hemos tenido un día muy agotador, y estoy seguro de que para Son-kun fue peor que cualquiera de nosotros! ¡Y créanme, entiendo perfectamente su curiosidad, yo me siento igual, pero démosle algo de espacio para respirar por todos los cielos!

Kirishima y Ojiro tuvieron la decencia de bajar la cabeza avergonzados, mientras Kaminari simplemente se enfurruñaba. Gohan, entretanto, soltó un suspiro de alivio.

\- Tienes razón, Iida. Perdón por eso, Son. – se disculpó Kirishima, rápidamente recuperando su sonrisa dentuda. – ¡Pero es que ese despliegue de super masculinidad sin filtros me emocionó tanto que no pude evitarlo!

\- Es-está bien. – respondió Gohan, levantando la mano en gesto de pacificación. – Responderé a sus preguntas después, ahora solo… necesito algo de espacio para respirar, ¿saben?

\- Lo sé, hermano. – dijo el pelirrojo, sonriéndole amablemente. – Tómate el tiempo que necesites.

Con eso, Kirishima se alejó hacia donde estaba Ashido, quien Gohan notó que ni siquiera lo había mirado. Antes de poder pensar en por qué sería, Iida se volvió hacia él, con preocupación visible en sus rasgos. – ¿Te sientes bien, Son?

\- Sí. Solo estoy exhausto. – reveló Gohan, sonriendo ligeramente. – Por cierto, gracias por eso. Es la segunda vez que me ayudas.

\- No te preocupes por eso, amigo mío. – exclamó Iida. – Todos estamos juntos en este viaje, así que es imperativo que nos cuidemos las espaldas en cada paso que demos por el camino. Como futuros héroes del más prestigioso instituto de héroes en el país, ese comportamiento debería ser el mínimo que se espera de nosotros.

A pesar de las circunstancias, Gohan no pudo evitar reírse ligeramente. – Te doy toda la razón.

Saludándolo con la mano, Iida se fue a atender sus propios asuntos, dejando al híbrido saiyajin libre para dirigirse hacia donde estaba su mejor amigo. Satou se encontraba apoyado contra el edificio del U.S.J. con los brazos cruzados, y Tsuyu estaba a su lado. Los dos estaban enfrascados en una conversación muy tranquila, lo que le hizo alzar una ceja. Aunque él y Tsuyu rápidamente compaginaron entre sí, no tenía idea de que se hablara con Satou. ¿Habría sido algo reciente?

Cuando Gohan llegó hasta donde estaban, ellos cesaron su discusión y desviaron su atención hacia él, ambos con expresiones variadas en el rostro. Tsuyu le sonrió cálidamente, mientras que Satou hizo lo propio de oreja a oreja.

El ver eso le hizo fruncir el cejo a Gohan. – ¿Por qué estás tan feliz?

Satou simplemente ensanchó la sonrisa todavía más, como si quisiera irritarlo. – Solo que es muy gracioso. Has logrado mantener un bajo perfil durante seis años en primaria y secundaria, y aun así no llevas ni una semana en la U.A. antes de hacer algo totalmente de locura. – Silbó de manera apreciativa. – Eso es legítimamente impresionante.

Gohan gruñó y se inclinó contra la pared, no queriendo tener que encarar el rostro burlón de su amigo. – Esa nunca fue mi intención. – gruñó.

Satou se rio en respuesta. – Oh, ya lo sé. Pero sigue siendo gracioso.

\- Yo creo que es algo bueno que nuestros compañeros puedan ver al verdadero tu. – intervino Tsuyu, atrayendo la atención de ambos chicos.

Gohan se mordió los labios. – ¿Qué te hace decir eso?

\- Tú inspiras a la gente, Gohan-chan. – continuó Tsuyu, haciendo que se le ensancharan los ojos. – Apenas nos conocemos desde hace menos de una semana, pero aun así has logrado destacar por encima del resto de la clase. Ahora que todos saben lo increíble que eres a pesar de que tienes la misma edad, se sentirán más motivados a igualarte o superarte, así para algún día poder estar contigo lado a lado… como héroes. Al menos, así es como me siento yo.

Gohan no pudo ocultar la sorpresa en su rostro, ni tampoco ignorar la forma en como sintió inflársele el corazón por el cumplido. – Tsuyu-chan… no sé qué decir…

Ella le sonrió adorablemente, sacando ligeramente la punta de su lengua por la boca. – No tienes que decir nada. Solo ten eso en mente si alguna vez te sientes mal o algo.

Gohan se quedó sin habla. ¿Era tan fácil de leer? ¿O esta chica era extraordinariamente perceptiva? Como fuera, le sonrió de una manera que no llegó hasta sus oídos, pero con toda sinceridad. – Gracias, Tsuyu-chan. Significa mucho para mí.

De verdad así era. No tenía dudas de que la chica rana le hablaba desde el corazón y tenía las mejores intenciones. Era un alma amble, y él se encargaría por todos los medios de ayudarle a mantener su inocencia tanto tiempo como fuera posible.

Pero por más perceptiva que fuera Tsuyu, tal vez tenía demasiada fe en la gente. Cualquier artista marcial que se respetara tenía cierta habilidad de leer a quienes les rodeaban. Después de todo, estar al tanto de las intenciones de los demás les ayudaba a mantenerse con vida, tanto en combate como fuera de él. Gohan no era capaz de leer las mentes, pero sí era lo bastante atento como para notar las reacciones de todos cuando salió del edificio.

Siendo así, no se le escapó la forma en como Aoyama y Kouda rápidamente desviaron la mirada de él cuando saludó a la clase, lo cual fue más de lo que consiguió de Ashido. No podía ignorar las miradas casi asesinas que le echaban Bakugou y Jirou, aunque pudo ver que la segunda solo estaba un poco molesta con él por lo que había sucedido antes. Midoriya le sonreía nerviosamente pero no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos, en vez de eso optando por garabatear algo furiosamente en su libreta.

Yaoyorozu brevemente lo miró a los ojos, pero sus mejillas adoptaron un tinte carmesí y rápidamente desvió su mirada. Él sinceramente esperaba que solo era por la vergüenza de haber quedado con el pecho expuesto, y no algo más severo. El pensamiento de que ella tuviese miedo de él y de su poder se sentía como una puñalada.

Sero, Uraraka, Tokoyami, Shouji y Todoroki no parecían nada molestos con él, e inclusive los dos primeros le saludaron con la mano. Los otros tres, sin embargo, eran expertos en mantener sus emociones bien ocultas, así que no tenía idea de lo que estaban pensando. También estaba Hagakure, pero ella era invisible.

En resumen, no era la peor de las recepciones, pero seguía sin ser lo ideal. Sabía que sus compañeros de clase tendrían cierto grado de sospecha con él luego de revelar sus poderes, ¿pero al grado de ni siquiera mirarlo? ¿Sería cosa de miedo o algo más? Fuera cual fuera el caso, en verdad lo incomodaba enormemente, y no tenía idea de qué hacer al respecto.

Afortunadamente, su atención se vio desviada de ese tema tan estresante gracias a Aizawa, que acababa de salir del U.S.J. – ¡Muy bien, todo mundo, de vuelta al autobús! – les ordenó.

Los estudiantes ingresaron al vehículo sin mucho alboroto. Deseando algo de privacidad, Gohan tomó asiento hasta atrás, donde se le unió Satou. Le dio a su mejor amigo una cabezada de gratitud, y este le dio un pulgar arriba como respuesta.

El viaje de regreso a la U.A. fue significativamente más tranquilo que el de ida. Unos pocos estudiantes se pusieron a charlar, pero la mayor parte del tiempo todos se quedaron en silencio. Aunque algunos habían estado más involucrados en las actividades del día que otros, quedaba claro que todos necesitaban un descanso. Héroes en entrenamiento o no, seguían siendo adolescentes en su primera semana de preparatoria.

Al mismo tiempo, Gohan se mantenía sacudiendo su cerebro tratando de descubrir cómo diablos Nomu podía usar ki, aunque a cada tanto sus pensamientos se desviaban hacia sus compañeros. ¿Habría otra persona en este mundo que podía utilizar ki? ¿Acaso alguien habría podido conseguir algo de su ADN? ¿Sería un castigo divino por perturbar el orden natural de las cosas? Cada posibilidad le inquietaba más que la anterior.

Lo que más le molestaba, sin embargo, fue el hecho de que no había podido sentir a Nomu antes del día de hoy. Si alguien estaba experimentando con el uso de ki, él debería haber podido sentirlo. El hecho de estar totalmente ignorante de ello le levantaba una enorme cantidad de preguntas cuyas respuestas temía saber. Desafortunadamente, sabía que no tenía más opción que tratar de llegar al fondo de todo eso.

Gohan de pronto se vio sacado de sus pensamientos cuando el autobús se detuvo y Aizawa se colocó junto al asiento del conductor, encarando a los pasajeros. – Vayan todos a cambiarse, regresen al salón y esperen a que suene la campana. – les instruyó. – El director cree que es mejor dejar que todos se vayan temprano.

Unos pocos estudiantes saltaron de alegría, y otros chocaron los puños por las noticias. Gohan no lo mostró abiertamente, pero se sentía muy feliz de poder salir más temprano. Se puso de pie y se movió para seguir al resto de la clase fuera del autobús, pero antes de poder abandonar el vehículo, la mano de Aizawa en su hombro lo hizo detenerse.

Sorprendido, Gohan volteó a ver a su profesor. – ¿Necesita algo más, sensei?

\- Cuando suene la campana, ven a verme a mi escritorio. Necesito hablar contigo. – replicó Aizawa, con un tono tranquilo que no delataba ninguna emoción discernible.

Gohan se quedó rígido ante la petición, pero asintió a pesar de todo. – Está bien.

Al no recibir otra respuesta, el híbrido saiyajin salió del autobús y se dirigió hacia los vestidores, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. Sabía que algún profesor querría hablar con él sobre lo que pasó en el U.S.J. eventualmente, pero esto era más pronto de lo que esperaba. Se había imaginado que le darían a la clase por lo menos un día o dos para recuperarse.

De nuevo, tal vez era mejor salir de eso lo más pronto posible. Así tendría una nube menos atormentándole su cabeza, y eso podía aceptarlo. Ya había tenido que lidiar con suficientes problemas luego de aquel espectáculo de día que tuvo.

Gohan caminó por los corredores de la escuela a un paso relativamente tranquilo, y para cuando puso un pie dentro del vestidor de los varones, notó que la mayoría de sus compañeros de clase ya llevaban sus uniformes escolares y estaban a punto de marcharse. Sin ponerles mucha atención, sacó su propio uniforme de su casillero y buscó un cubículo vacío para cambiarse. Como antes, no tenía prisa.

Una vez que terminó, salió del cubículo y se dio cuenta que solo quedaba una persona más aparte de él: Bakugou, que extrañamente también se estaba tomando su tiempo. Un mal presentimiento lo invadió, pero lo dejó de lado y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Sin embargo, su sospecha se vio confirmada cuando encontró su camino bloqueado por el iracundo rubio, con los brazos cruzados peligrosamente y una mirada tóxica en su rostro.

Gohan suprimió el deseo de gruñir. Lo último que necesitaba era tener que lidiar con Bakugou y su mala actitud. – ¿Te importaría hacerte a un lado?

\- ¿A qué estás jugando, Son? – gruñó el rubio.

Gohan se sorprendió. ¿Desde cuándo Bakugou no lo llamaba por algún apodo derogatorio? – ¿Discúlpame?

\- Ya deja esa mierda del acto de niño bueno, nerd. Estoy harto de tus tonterías.

Gohan ahora de verdad se sentía totalmente confundido. – Oye, ¿de qué diablos estás hablando? – le preguntó con calma, esperando aliviar la tensión antes que se saliera de control. – Si estás molesto por lo que te dije hoy, lo siento. Me dejé llevar por el calor del momento.

Bakugou se rio sin humor alguno. – O eres tan idiota como una tabla de madera, o de verdad estás tratando de joderme. Bien, te lo pondré en términos sencillos para un idiota como tú. Dime. Qué. Estás. Haciendo. Aquí. – anunció como si estuviera hablando con un niño.

Gohan sintió un tic en el ojo ante las implicaciones, pero mantuvo la calma. – Intento ir a clase. – replicó fríamente.

\- ¡Quiero decir en esta escuela, retrasado! – explotó Bakugou. – ¿Por qué estás en la U.A.?

Esta vez, el híbrido saiyajin no pudo evitar devolverle la mirada desafiante al volátil rubio. – ¿Qué no es obvio? Estoy aquí por la misma razón que tú: para ser un héroe profesional.

Bakugou resopló burlonamente. – Pues por los mil demonios no parece que te lo estés tomando con seriedad.

\- Entonces ilumíname. ¿Qué es lo que parece? – cuestionó Gohan, alzando gradualmente la voz.

\- ¡Lo que parece es que todo es un maldito juego para ti! – gritó Bakugou, soltando mini-explosiones en sus puños apretados. – ¡He estado matándome el trasero toda la semana mientras tú solo te paseas sin preocuparte por nada en el mundo, mintiéndoles a todos!

Gohan abrió los ojos apenas una fracción, pero contuvo sus emociones. – Tú no sabes nada.

\- Sé que has estado conteniéndote con nosotros. Eso que hiciste con All Might más temprano lo confirmó. ¿Qué diablos pasó durante la prueba de Quirks de Aizawa? ¿O en la simulación de batallas con All Might? – Diciendo esto, Bakugou se le acercó tanto que su nariz quedó apenas a centímetros de la de Gohan, permitiéndole al híbrido saiyajin ver la casi tangible furia que ardía en sus irises carmesís. – ¿Eres tan creído que crees que puedes esforzarte a medias para ser un héroe?

Gohan se mantuvo implacable y le echó una mirada de acero propia. – Estás malinterpretándolo todo.

\- ¡Entonces dímelo de frente, hijo de perra! – escupió Bakugou, y el chico Son sintió su aliento caliente, haciendo que curvara el labio inferior con asco. – ¡¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?!

Eso ya fue más de lo que Gohan estaba dispuesto a soportarle. – ¡¿Y qué demonios esperabas que hiciera?! ¡¿Atravesar de un puñetazo a Todoroki?! ¡¿Enterrar a Shouji de cabeza en el concreto?! ¡¿Acaso entiendes los conceptos de control y trabajo en equipo, imbécil adicto a la violencia?! ¡Solo porque no estoy tratando de mandar a mis compañeros al hospital no significa que me lo esté tomando con menos seriedad que tú! ¡¿Qué diablos es lo que quieres de mí, Bakugou?!

\- ¡Quiero que dejes de estar jodiéndome y empieces a tomarme con seriedad! – gritó Bakugou, puntualizando su furia con más traqueteos explosivos. – ¡Yo no estoy por debajo de ti a diferencia del resto de los gusanos de nuestra clase! ¡No tienes derecho a verme desde arriba!

\- Verte desde… estás demente. – suspiró Gohan, sabiendo que era una causa perdida. ¿Cómo pudo alguien así de demente ser aceptado dentro de la U.A.? Sintió que su furia lentamente se evaporó y sacudió la cabeza con tristeza. Esto no valía las molestias.

\- Voy a convertirme en el próximo Héroe Número Uno, Son. – declaró Bakugou, sin un solo ápice de duda en su proclamación. – No me importa qué tan fenómeno seas, no eres más que otro obstáculo en mi camino que voy a aplastar como a un insecto. Pero por tu bien, espero que te saques la cabeza de tu trasero y empieces a poner empeño. Convertirme en el mejor no valdrá una mierda si mi competencia me lo pone fácil.

\- Ya solo apártate de mi camino, imbécil. – gruñó Gohan cansinamente.

\- Oblígame. – lo retó Bakugou, entrecerrando los ojos y fijándolos en los orbes color ónix del híbrido saiyajin.

Por unos pocos segundos, Gohan aceptó el desafío, pero al extinguirse las últimas ascuas de su furia, desvió la mirada. Esa estupidez y actitud de macho alfa estaba por debajo de él. En vez de sucumbir a la provocación, simplemente empujó suavemente a Bakugou a un lado y abandonó el vestidor, ignorando las maldiciones de indignación que le siguió gritando.

Encendió su ki y desapareció en un estallido de velocidad, apareciendo rápidamente enfrente de su salón de clases. Deslizó la puerta gigante para abrirla y entró, y caminó lentamente hacia su asiento. Al sentarse, cerró los ojos y comenzó a respirar por la nariz y a exhalar por la boca, tratando de aclarar su mente de cualquier pensamiento distractor. La meditación era una disciplina realmente infravalorada.

Cuando sonó la campana, Gohan abrió los ojos y se quedó sentado en su lugar mientras todos los demás se levantaban de los suyos. Satou le envió una mirada inquisitiva, a lo cual él sacudió su cabeza. – Tú adelántate. Aizawa quiere hablar conmigo sobre algo. No sé cuánto tarde, así que no me esperes.

Un raro gesto fruncido se apoderó del rostro de Satou. – De acuerdo. Mándame un mensaje de texto cuando hayas terminado, así sabré que no te enviaron a un laboratorio para pruebas secretas.

Cualquier otro día, Gohan se habría reído de la broma, pero esta vez estaba demasiado cauteloso para tratarlo de esa forma. – Lo haré.

Satou le dio una última mirada antes de despedirse con la mano. Gohan se quedó sentado, empacando sus cosas lentamente en su mochila hasta que quedó a solas con Aizawa, que se encontraba leyendo un libro en su escritorio.

Preparándose, Gohan se levantó y caminó hacia el profesor. – Dijo que quería verme, sensei.

\- Eso dije. – replicó Aizawa, dejando de lado su libro y fijando sus ojos en su pupilo. – Lamento echarte esto encima tan repentinamente, pero la policía necesita hablar contigo.

Gohan sintió que se le paraba el corazón. – ¿Q-qué?

\- No es nada serio. – le aseguró Aizawa. – Solo quieren hacerte algunas preguntas sobre el incidente en el U.S.J. Estamos tratando de llegar al fondo de lo que pasó, y ya que estuviste en el medio de toda la acción, cualquier información que puedas darles sería de gran ayuda.

Gohan apretó la mandíbula. Por mucho que quisiera ayudar, no podía sacudirse la sensación de que igualmente sería como una especie de interrogatorio. Lo más triste, era que podía entender las preocupaciones de parte de la policía.

Ignorante de las preocupaciones de su estudiante, Aizawa continuó. – Haremos esto en la sala del personal. Ya que eres menor de edad, tendré que acompañarte. Actuaré como tu soporte moral si lo necesitas. – Puntualizó su declaración con un pulgar arriba, que solo sirvió para poner más nervioso al chico Son. – Oh, olvidé mencionarlo… el oficial con quien hablarás se llama Tsukauchi Naomasa. Lo conocen como el Detector de Mentiras Humano. Interpreta eso como quieras.

En cuanto le soltaron esa bomba, Gohan sintió que se le helaba la sangre. Tragó saliva de un golpe, tratando de evitar que el pánico llegara a su rostro. Por fuera, asintió al comprender, pero por dentro, el corazón le latía a toda velocidad. Si esa persona Tsukauchi era legítimamente capaz de saber quién mentía y quién no, el menor paso en falso sería un desastre.

Aizawa bostezó y se levantó de su silla. – Vámonos entonces, salgamos de esto para poder tener mi siesta de la tarde. – dijo mientras abandonaba el salón y guiaba al chico Son por el pasillo.

Gohan siguió al profesor, mientras su mente corría tratando de encontrar una forma de salir de este predicamento. Una parte de él, sabía que estaba sobreactuando, pues nada de lo que hizo en el U.S.J. había quebrantado la ley. Había demostrado una capacidad mayor que la de su edad, pero eso había sido con la bendición de sus profesores, y solo con el propósito de salvar a sus compañeros. Teóricamente, no había hecho nada malo.

Y aun así, sabía que no estaba a salvo. Si el haber sido un vigilante en los últimos seis años le había enseñado algo, era que tenía que estar alerta constantemente… y ahí venía su mayor miedo. Si Tsukauchi indagaba demasiado, tal vez sobre su pasado o sus poderes, las cosas podrían ponerse peliagudas, y eso no lo podía permitir.

\- Umm, sensei, ¿cómo hace este oficial para detectar las mentiras? – le preguntó de repente, tratando de parecer despreocupado.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes algo que ocultar? – espetó Aizawa, mostrando una sonrisa peligrosa en su cara desaliñada.

\- ¡N-no, por supuesto que no! – tartamudeó Gohan. – Solo tengo curiosidad.

\- Me imaginé que la tendrías. – gruñó Aizawa. – Tiene algo que ver con su Quirk, pero fuera de eso no lo sé. Seguro entenderás por qué el Oficial Tsukauchi se guarda esa información.

\- Sí, lo entiendo. – dijo Gohan tratando de no delatar su incomodidad. Eso quería decir que tendría que hacerlo sobre la marcha.

Le dolía, saber que lo mejor que podía esperar era que Tsukauchi hiciera las preguntas correctas. Odiaba tener que depender de su suerte, pero esta vez la situación estaba totalmente fuera de sus manos. Lo único que podía hacer era tratar de adaptarse sobre la marcha dependiendo de lo que le preguntaran, pero incluso entonces, el poder estaba en manos del oficial de policía.

\- Por cierto, esos movimientos que mostraste allá no estuvieron nada mal. – comentó Aizawa, sacándole un gesto sombrío a su estudiante.

\- Solo hacía lo mejor que podía para ayudar. – explicó Gohan.

\- ¿Recuerdas la conversación que tuvimos el día de la orientación?

Gohan se quedó rígido. – Por supuesto, sensei.

Aizawa volteó la cabeza hacia un lado, fijando sus ojos oscuros en el chico Son. – Tal vez no haya acertado con exactitud cuánto te estabas conteniendo, pero mi punto original todavía se mantiene. Solo hay algo que quisiera agregar.

Ahora Gohan quedó confundido. – ¿Señor?

\- Sigo esperando que hagas tu absoluto mejor esfuerzo cuando estemos evaluando tu Quirk. – comenzó Aizawa. – Sin embargo, si están tomando parte en un ejercicio de combate contra uno de tus compañeros de clase, también espero que te contengas a un nivel razonable para que no lastimes seriamente a tu compañero. – Luego soltó un suspiro cansinamente. – Tu situación es verdaderamente única, Son, y no puedo decir que la envidie. Nunca he enseñado a un alumno de primer año que tenga tanto poder, y eso trae consigo un camión lleno de problemas.

Gohan no pudo evitar tragar saliva ante la admisión. Sonaba demasiado ominosa para su gusto.

\- No te voy a mentir. Tu fuerza es extraordinaria para alguien tan joven, y si la cultivamos apropiadamente, podrías llegar a ser uno de los héroes más grandes del mundo. – continuó Aizawa. – Dicho eso, todavía no eres un héroe. Igual que todos los demás que asisten a la U.A., tienes que graduarte y recibir una licencia de héroe profesional antes de que puedas patrullar las calles por tu cuenta. Como tu profesor guía, continuaré guiándote por cada paso que des por el camino lo mejor posible… pero si dejas que el poder se te suba a la cabeza y pierdes el control, no dudaré en expulsarte en el acto.

Gohan se quedó pasmado. – ¡Sensei, yo jamás haría tal cosa!

La expresión de Aizawa se mantuvo firme. – Las acciones hablan más fuerte que las palabras, Son. Independientemente de tu potencial, si resultas ser un peligro para tus compañeros, estás fuera. – Su tono entonces se suavizó ligeramente. – Tendrás un verdadero desafío en las manos. El curso para héroes de la U.A. ya es el más comprensivo de todo el país, pero aparte de todo el trabajo regular que te tendrá ocupado los próximos tres años, también tendrás que aprender a regular tus poderes dependiendo de las circunstancias.

»Yo, All Might y el resto del personal te ayudaremos a que aprendas a controlar tus poderes lo mejor que podamos, pero al final dependerá de ti mantener tu fuerza bajo control cuando realmente importa. Desafortunadamente, por la delicada naturaleza de tu situación, si metes la pata no habrá segundas oportunidades. ¿Podrás afrontar el desafío, Son?"

Gohan ni siquiera dudó antes de responder. – Claro que puedo. – declaró con confianza.

Inicialmente no creía que ese fuera el caso, pero luego de que su profesor puso las cosas en perspectiva, al parecer tenía una tarea difícil entre manos. El trabajo secreto que hacía como vigilante solo complicaría más las cosas. Pero a pesar de todo, Gohan no iba a echarse para atrás. No podía echarse para atrás. Todo dependía de esto. Si fallaba… no tendría nada en qué apoyarse nunca más.

\- Espero que tengas razón. – admitió Aizawa. – Ya llegamos, ¿estás listo?

Los dos se encontraron frente a una puerta corrediza similar a la de su salón de clases, solo que mucho más pequeño, con un letrero arriba que denotaba que se trataba de la sala de personal. Gohan exhaló profundamente para recobrar la compostura, y luego asintió a su profesor que abrió la puerta para entrar.

Gohan lo siguió, encontrándose en una sala razonablemente grande con alfombra de color violeta y varias mesas de madera esparcidas por todo el lugar. Había un sofá gigantesco frente a la sala, junto con varios sillones de aspecto cómodo, todas de cara a un enorme televisor de pantalla plana. Una cocina completa se localizaba en la parte trasera de la sala, tan limpia y moderna como la que más. Eso dejaba su propio apartamento en vergüenza, pero eso era de esperarse. En resumen, habría parecido un lugar realmente acogedor de no ser por el individuo bien vestido que estaba sentado en uno de los escritorios.

Si ese era Tsukauchi, Gohan fácilmente lo habría etiquetado como un policía aunque no supiera nada de él de antemano; el hombre de cara sencilla parecía un detective salido de las películas norteamericanas de los años treinta. Llevaba un traje negro con zapatos a juego, y una enorme gabardina que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, inclusive con un sombrero fedora. La única parte de su traje que se veía algo inusual eran los guantes blancos que llevaba en las manos.

\- Yo. – lo saludó Aizawa de forma casual.

Tsukauchi levantó la mirada de los papeles que estaba revisando, y le sonrió al profesor. – Es bueno verlo, Aizawa-sensei. – Sus ojos se desviaron hacia un lado, aterrizando en el híbrido saiyajin. – Y es un placer conocerte al fin, Gohan. He escuchado mucho de ti de parte de All Might.

Eso atrapó a Gohan desprevenido. – Gusto en conocerlo también, Oficial Tsukauchi. ¿Usted conoce a All Might?

Tsukauchi sonrió todavía más. – Es mi mejor amigo. Hemos trabajado en muchos casos juntos.

Gohan sintió que podía relajarse ligeramente. Saber que este hombre era amigo de All Might le ayudó a calmarse los nervios un poco. – Oh, eso es genial.

\- Sí, hacemos un gran equipo. – señaló Tsukauchi con nostalgia, antes de señalar la silla en el lado opuesto al suyo. – Como sea, por favor toma asiento. ¿Quieres tomar algo? ¿Un vaso de agua tal vez? ¿Café o té?

\- No gracias. – replicó Gohan mientras se sentaba en la mesa, y Aizawa tomaba el asiento junto a él.

Tsukauchi juntó las manos y le dio al chico Son toda su atención, mostrando una expresión de simpatía en su rostro. – ¿Cómo te sientes, Gohan? ¿Te encuentras bien? Experimentar un ataque de villanos en tu primera semana de escuela… no puede haber sido nada fácil.

\- Estoy exhausto mentalmente. – admitió Gohan. – Solo quiero irme a casa a descansar.

Tsukauchi lo miró con tristeza. – Lo entiendo, y me disculpo por arrastrarte aquí. Desafortunadamente no tenía alternativa. Como tu profesor debe habértelo dicho, quisiéramos algo de información de lo que sucedió en el U.S.J. hoy temprano y esperábamos que pudieras ayudarnos.

Gohan sacudió la cabeza y se las arregló para sonreír un poco. – Está bien. Entiendo lo importante que es su trabajo. Estaré feliz de ayudarles. – Eso lo dijo con toda sinceridad. La policía no eran sus enemigos después de todo.

Tsukauchi sonrió. – Excelente. Ahora, antes de que me des un recuento de lo que sucedió, ¿podrías contarme algo sobre tu Quirk? Me han informado que el humano artificial al que se enfrentaron tú y All Might es capaz de utilizar numerosos Quirks, incluyendo el tuyo. Cualquier información que puedas darnos sobre tu Quirk sería invaluable en caso de que nos enfrentemos a alguien similar.

Gohan tomó un profundo respiro y se preparó. La honestidad completa era su mejor opción aquí. – Puedo manipular la energía que reside en mi cuerpo, o ki, y usarla de maneras muy variadas. – comenzó. – Puedo volar, incrementar mi velocidad, lanzar rayos de energía y potenciar la fuerza de mis golpes. También puedo aumentar o disminuir mi salida general de energía, o en términos más sencillos, mi nivel de poder. Además de eso, puedo percibir la presencia del ki de otras personas. Así fue como supe que Nomu estaba usando mi poder.

Mientras hablaba, Tsukauchi frenéticamente transcribía la información en una libreta. – Sorprendente. Simplemente asombroso. Es un Quirk verdaderamente versátil. – comentó. Una vez que terminó de escribir, le sonrió a Aizawa. – Realmente tienen suerte de tener al joven Gohan en este lugar.

El profesor soltó un resoplido. – Tal vez. El potencial está allí, pero queda ver qué tan bien podrá llevarse Son con el resto del currículum. Ser un héroe no se trata solo de ser el más fuerte.

Tsukauchi se carcajeó. – Siempre tan serio, sensei. – Se aclaró la garganta y volvió a enfocarse en Gohan. – Mencionaste algo de poder percibir el ki de otros. ¿Podrías elaborar sobre cómo funciona eso?

\- Puedo calcular qué tan fuerte es alguien basándome en cuánta energía emite. También puedo ubicar dónde se encuentra. – explicó Gohan calmadamente..

\- Interesante. ¿Alguna vez has sentido el ki de otra persona antes de hoy?

Gohan tragó saliva pesadamente, sintiendo que se le aceleraban los latidos rápidamente. Se preguntaba cuándo le preguntarían algo como esto. Frunció la cara y cerró los ojos, deseando aparentar que estaba concentrando profundamente antes de emitir una respuesta apropiada. Cuando los abrió de nuevo, se encontró con un par de ojos color carbón que no parpadeaban. A pesar del semblante calmado de Tsukauchi, su rostro simple y tranquilo proyectaba una extraña intensidad que le envió un escalofrío por toda la espina al híbrido saiyajin.

Respirando profundamente para controlar sus nervios, Gohan respondió. – Desde que desperté en aquel hospital hace seis años, el único ki que he podido percibir hasta el día de hoy es el mío. Por eso me sorprendió sentirlo en Nomu. No tengo idea de cómo es eso posible, y honestamente me pone muy nervioso.

Tsukauchi suavizó la mirada. – Ahh, es cierto. Recuerdo que leí en tu archivo que tienes amnesia. Mis disculpas por traer eso a colación. – suspiró. – Entiendo que te sientas alarmado, Gohan, créeme. Pero puedes estar tranquilo, haremos todo lo que podamos para llegar al fondo de esto.

Gohan no dudaba que lo harían. – Lo sé. Gracias.

Tsukauchi le dio al chico Son una ligera sonrisa antes de endurecer de nuevo su semblante. – Continuemos, ¿quieres? Ahora, quisiera que me hagas un recuento, paso por paso desde tu punto de vista, de todo lo que pasó cuando los villanos aparecieron en el U.S.J. Tómate todo el tiempo que necesites. No tenemos prisa.

Gohan saltó directo a la explicación. – Me sentí furioso de que los villanos cayeran tan bajo como para atacar una escuela llena de niños, y me preocupé por la seguridad de mis compañeros de clase.

\- ¿Estabas preocupado por tu propia seguridad?

\- No.

Tsukauchi pareció meditar sobre esta respuesta un poco, pero mantuvo bien guardada su reacción. – Ya veo. Por favor continúa.

\- All Might-sensei y Aizawa-sensei nos dijeron que evacuáramos con Trece-sensei mientras ellos se encargaban de los villanos. – explicó Gohan. – Yo quería ayudarles así que protesté, pero no cedieron. Me sentí molesto, pero sabía de dónde venían, así que dejé de intentarlo.

Tsukauchi miró a Aizawa. – En retrospectiva, ¿te arrepientes de tu decisión de rehusar la ayuda de Gohan?

\- No. – respondió Aizawa tajantemente. – Por muy fuerte que sea Son, sigue siendo un niño. Como profesor, es mi responsabilidad mantener a salvo a mis estudiantes y evitar que salgan lastimados. Independientemente del resultado de los eventos de hoy, fallé en mi deber.

Gohan sintió que se le hundía el corazón, y de pronto tuvo una oleada de respeto por el educador de aspecto desaliñado. Pero por mucho que simpatizara con su profesor, no se arrepentía de sus acciones. Aizawa y All Might tal vez estuvieran cuidándolos a él y a sus compañeros, pero él también estaba haciendo lo mismo. Esa situación era un completo desastre.

\- Muy bien. – asintió Tsukauchi, y luego volvió su atención hacia el chico. – Por favor continúa, Gohan.

\- Antes que pudiéramos llegar hasta la puerta, un portal apareció enfrente de nosotros, y de él salió el villano de sombras responsable de transportar a todos los demás al U.S.J. – declaró Gohan. – Nos dijo que no permitiría que nos fuéramos, y que su objetivo principal con ese ataque era matar a All Might.

Aizawa frunció el cejo. – Ese fue Kurogiri. – Ante la mirada inquisitiva de su estudiante, continuó. – El que vimos con él era el líder de los villanos, Shigaraki Tomura, y realmente tiene una gran bocota. Parecía que no entendía el concepto de la sutileza.

Gohan ensanchó los ojos. – ¿El sujeto con la mano cubriéndole la cara? ¿Lo tienen en custodia?

Tsukauchi adoptó una expresión sombría. – Cuando llegamos para aprehender a los villanos cautivos, no encontramos rastro ni de Kurogiri ni de Shigaraki. Podemos asumir que Kurogiri los teletransportó fuera del área mientras todos estaban distraídos.

Gohan rechinó los dientes y apretó el puño. Había tenido a esos dos en las manos (literalmente) y aun así se las arreglaron para escurrirse y evitar la captura. Quería gritar de frustración pero logró mantener su sangre fría. No era hora de descontrolarse. – Qué mala suerte. – murmuró, tratando de evitar que se filtrara la rabia en su voz.

\- No te preocupes, Gohan. Los atraparemos eventualmente. – le aseguró Tsukauchi con la voz calmada. – Ten fe en la policía, muchacho.

\- Lo intentaré, señor. – dijo el híbrido saiyajin.

Sabía que por ahora estaba fuera de sus manos, pero si esos dos bastardos volvían a atreverse a atacar a su clase, él personalmente se encargaría de capturarlos. Shigaraki era poco más que una broma, pero claramente tenía algo de influencia para poder reunir un ejército de matones de poca monta. Kurogiri, por otra parte, era demasiado peligroso para dejarlo suelto.

\- Eres un buen muchacho. – sonrió Tsukauchi. – Ahora, ¿dónde estábamos?

\- Después que Kurogiri dijo que su plan era asesinar a All Might, me lancé contra él y traté de golpearlo en la cabeza, pero mi puño lo atravesó. – continuó Gohan. – Rápidamente me di cuenta de que tenía algún tipo de intangibilidad, así que traté de encontrar una forma de contrarrestarla. Noté de inmediato que tenía una especie de placas de metal en su cuello que parecían sólidas, así que lo agarré por allí y funcionó. Lo que hice fue lanzarlo contra el suelo.

Tsukauchi frunció las cejas imperceptiblemente. – Aunque no apruebo que hayas atacado a un villano sin estar preparado, admiro tu valentía. ¿Qué tenía el villano que te hizo reaccionar de ese modo?

Gohan suspiró. – All Might es uno de mis ídolos… la clase de héroe que aspiro a ser algún día. – admitió sin poder ocultar su admiración por el hombre. – Escuchar que los villanos querían matarlo me hizo explotar, y mi cuerpo se movió sin pensar en nada.

\- ¿Qué pasó entonces? – presionó Tsukauchi.

Gohan tragó en seco. No se sentía orgulloso de la siguiente parte. – Yo… quería mantener a Kurogiri atrapado mientras mis compañeros escapaban, así que apreté el agarre en su… cuello o lo que fuera de metal. – reveló mientras desviaba la mirada de los dos adultos. – Siguió provocándome hasta que dijo implícitamente que le había hecho algo a mis compañeros. Eso me preocupó, así que me di la vuelta y vi un domo gigantesco de sombras donde antes estaban mis compañeros. Me enfurecí y volví a apretar el agarre exigiéndole saber qué había hecho. Él amenazó con matarlos si no lo soltaba.

En un raro despliegue de emociones, la quijada de Aizawa se abrió de par en par, mientras Tsukauchi se vio ligeramente perturbado. – ¿Y qué hiciste? – preguntó el oficial, manteniendo la calma en su tono.

\- Lo solté. – replicó Gohan, con la voz ligeramente tambaleante al recordar ese traumático incidente. – Retrocedí y él se puso de pie. Lo siguiente que dijo fue "ups" e hizo desaparecer el domo. – Cerró los ojos y soltó un profundo y largo respiro, mientras su puño cerrado temblaba. – Cuando miré donde antes estaba el domo, no había nadie en él. Empecé a ver en rojo y me temí lo peor, así que mandé a Kurogiri a volar por la pared con una ráfaga de ki.

»No sé dónde fue a parar y en ese momento no me importó. Lo único que quería hacer era noquearlo y averiguar qué le había hecho a mis compañeros. Luego descubrí que Trece-sensei y unos pocos de los demás habían escapado del domo. Me alegré de que estuvieran bien, pero me sentí muy preocupado por los otros.

De pronto se produjo una extraña tensión en la sala. Aizawa parecía como si hubiera envejecido varios años en cuestión de segundos, mientras Tsukauchi se frotaba las sienes cansinamente. Entretanto, Gohan había empezado a meditar de nuevo, tratando de forzar esas horribles memorias a salir de su mente. Ahora todo estaba bien. Sus compañeros estaban sanos y salvos, y aunque Kurogiri había escapado, seguramente su humillación a manos de un niño le haría pensárselo dos veces antes de volver a atacar a la Clase 1-A. Era un pensamiento bastante reconfortante.

Tsukauchi tomó un sorbo de su vaso de agua, lo que al parecer era todo lo que necesitaba para recuperar la compostura. – Trece nos contó como Shouji Mezo utilizó su Quirk para descubrir que el resto de tus compañeros habían sido esparcidos por todo el edificio. – empezó. – También dijo que colaboró contigo e Iida Tenya para coordinar un plan de ataque. Tu papel sería ir por todo el U.S.J. y reunir a tus compañeros, y decirles que se retiraran a un lugar seguro. ¿Tuviste alguna reserva por tener una tarea tan importante?

\- Ninguna en absoluto. – Gohan negó con la cabeza. – Lo único en mi mente era asegurarme que mis compañeros estuvieran a salvo.

Tsukauchi se sintió tranquilo al oír eso. – Una buena actitud para un héroe. ¿No estás de acuerdo, Aizawa-sensei?

Aizawa resopló, al parecer recuperando su usual humor agrio. – Hasta cierto punto.

Tsukauchi se rio. – ¿Cómo hiciste para rescatar a tus compañeros, Gohan?

\- Midoriya y Tsuyu-chan estaban en un bote en el lago rodeado por villanos. Yo… – Le echó una mirada a Aizawa por la esquina del ojo y tragó saliva antes de continuar la historia. – Les dije que fueran con Trece-sensei y los demás mientras me encargaba de los villanos. Luego de que se marcharon, creé un remolino gigante que atrapó a los villanos.

Tsukauchi pareció estupefacto. – ¿Cómo lograste hacer eso?

\- Disparé una ráfaga de ki hacia el lago.

El oficial de policía se puso un dedo en el mentón, como si intentara hacerse una imagen mental de lo que había hecho. – Impresionante. Por favor continúa.

\- Lo siguiente que hice fue salvar a Ojiro en la zona de incendios, luego a Tokoyami y Kouda en la zona de tormentas. Luego volé de regreso con Trece-sensei, le di un reporte breve, y volví por los demás. – explicó Gohan.

\- ¿Cómo te encargaste de los villanos? – inquirió Tsukauchi intrigado. – Había muchos de ellos.

El oficial de policía ahora se veía bastante emocionado, lo que puso al híbrido saiyajin al borde de su asiento. Sin embargo, no tenía más opción que responder con la verdad. – Moví mi mano tan rápido que creé una ráfaga de viento para noquearlos a todos.

Tsukauchi silbó de manera apreciativa. – Ahora veo por qué All Might habló tan bien de tus habilidades. ¿Has tenido algún entrenamiento formal?

Gohan sintió que se le volvían a acelerar sus latidos y tuvo que suprimir el deseo de tragar saliva. Ahí estaba. Sabía que esta pregunta le iba a llegar, pero por más nervioso que se sintiera al estar en esa situación, su éxito con una pregunta similar hacía tiempo lo había salvado, y ya tenía una respuesta en mente.

\- Desde que me diagnosticaron la amnesia, he estado entrenando. – replicó tranquilamente, sin perturbarse con la expresión del Detector de Mentiras Humano pese a que el corazón amenazaba con salírsele del pecho. – A veces tenía combates de práctica con mi mejor amigo, pero nunca usamos nuestros poderes.

Tsukauchi lo miró fijamente por unos segundos, que parecieron estirarse como una eternidad. Gohan de pronto se sintió como si los dos estuvieran atrapados en un vacío donde no había otros habitantes, donde la única cosa que los rodeaba era una oscuridad permanente. Se mantuvo fijo en su asiento, con la espalda derecha, sin moverse ni temblar intentando resistir la mirada del oficial que parecía atravesarle todo su ser. No sabía lo que estaría pasando por la mente del hombre, pero no retrocedió ni un ápice. Nada de lo que dijo había sido mentira. No había razón para preocuparse.

Eventualmente, Tsukauchi sonrió y el mundo a su alrededor volvió a la normalidad. – Remarcable. Espero con ansias ver cuánto se desarrollarán tus habilidades ahora que tienes expertos para guiarte.

Gohan inclinó la cabeza, esperando que el oficial no notara el ligero temblor de sus brazos y piernas. – Me halaga, señor.

Tsukauchi se rio, pero hubo un extraño brillo en su ojo que mantuvo al chico Son al filo. – Aparte de tu fuerza, has demostrado una valentía ejemplar al enfrentarte a villanos despiadados. ¿Es por confianza en ti mismo? ¿Te has enfrentado antes a villanos en el pasado?

Gohan forzó una mueca sombría e ignoró la sensación de nauseas en su estómago. – Ambos. – admitió, para gran sorpresa de ambos adultos. – A riesgo de sonar arrogante, tengo bastante confianza en mis habilidades para enfrentar a villanos normales como los que atacaron el U.S.J. Ya he tenido algunos encuentros de primera mano con algunos de ellos, así que sabía que no tenía nada de qué preocuparme.

\- ¿Puedes explicarme sobre estos encuentros? – pidió Tsukauchi tranquilamente.

Gohan asintió. – Claro. Hubo una ocasión en que salí a hacer mis compras cuando un grupo de rufianes armados con cuchillos me arrinconaron y trataron de llevarme a un callejón. Me ordenaron que les entregara mi teléfono y mi billetera, pero me rehusé. Cuando intentaron atacarme, encendí mi ki y los noqueé a todos.

Tsukauchi ensanchó los ojos, pero mantuvo la compostura. – ¿Cuándo ocurrió esto, Gohan?

\- Cuando tenía nueve años. – explicó quedamente.

La cara de Tsukauchi palideció, y la de Aizawa se tornó sombría. – ¿Asumo que esto fue un incidente aislado? – presionó el oficial.

Gohan negó con la cabeza. – Vivo en un sector bastante pobre de Tokio, así que esa clase de escorias son bastante comunes. Ya perdí la cuenta de las veces que hubo gente que trató de asaltarme cuando me ocupaba de mis asuntos. – Se encogió de hombros, pues encontraba todo el asunto mórbidamente divertido. – No es que yo vaya a propósito buscando meterme en estas situaciones.

\- Es decir… ¿cada vez que alguien trató de asaltarte, lo enfrentaste fácilmente por tu cuenta? – Ante la cabezada del chico Son, Tsukauchi continuó. – ¿Alguna vez reportaste estos incidentes a la policía?

Gohan se mordió los labios. – Cuando era pequeño no lo hacía, porque me preocupaba meterme en problemas si usaba mi Quirk en público. Cuando me hice mayor sí empecé a llamar a la policía, aunque jamás me quedaba a ver cómo arrestaban a los villanos después de que los golpeaba.

Tsukauchi se hundió en su asiento y se frotó la frente con un pañuelo. – Santo cielo. De verdad eres un joven extraordinario. Normalmente te regañaría por tomar ese asunto en tus propias manos, pero puedo ver que no tuviste otra opción. – Se bajó el resto de su agua, y luego fijó la mirada con el híbrido saiyajin. – Aun así, te aconsejo que tengas cuidado si alguna vez te encuentras en un predicamento similar. Tienes suerte de que hasta ahora nadie de los que han tratado de asaltarte han sido amenazas serias, pero no hay forma de saber qué clase de monstruos te podrías encontrar en el futuro.

\- Lo tendré en mente, señor. – declaró Gohan.

Por dentro se sintió más que aliviado. No lo creyó posiblemente, pero algo bueno había salido de vivir en un lugar donde había tantos criminales en las calles: le daban la coartada perfecta para explicar su familiaridad con los villanos sin profundizar en sus acciones de vigilante. Dicho eso, seguía siendo horrible que hubiera basuras allá afuera dispuestas a caer tan bajo como para asaltar a un niño. Quizás en su próxima patrulla como la Mancha Dorada mantendría un ojo abierto por si había más de esos cretinos.

Tsukauchi se aclaró la garganta. – Como sea, de vuelta al tema. ¿Qué pasó luego de que te reportaste con Trece?

\- Me encontré con Bakugou y Kirishima en la ciudad en ruinas, pero ellos ya habían sometido a los villanos en su área, así que les dije que regresaran con Trece-sensei. – continuó Gohan. – Luego encontré a Todoroki en la zona de derrumbes, pero él tampoco necesitaba ayuda. Tuvimos una breve discusión sobre los planes de los villanos y llegamos a la conclusión de que los matones de poca monta que estaban atacando eran solo una distracción mientras Nomu peleaba con All Might. Lo siguiente que hice fue volar a la zona de montañas, donde ayudé a Kaminari, Yaoyorozu y Jirou a terminar con los villanos que quedaban.

Gohan suspiró fuertemente, temblando con nervios sobre su asiento. Se sentía cada vez más inquieto; ya no quería estar más en ese lugar. Aizawa se percató de esto y frunció el cejo. – Mantén la compostura, Son. Todavía no terminamos.

\- Ya casi terminamos, Gohan. – le aseguró Tsukauchi amablemente. – Solo un poco más, te lo prometo.

Gohan asintió y volvió a enfocarse. – Fue allí cuando percibí que Nomu estaba usando ki, y eso fue lo que me dejó en shock hasta la médula. En cuanto recuperé el sentido, salí disparado hacia donde estaba Nomu y vi a All Might a la defensiva, con los brazos ensangrentados… asumo que fue por tratar de bloquear una ráfaga de ki. Como sea, en cuanto Nomu disparó un segundo ataque, me atravesé enfrente de All Might y lo desvié hacia el cielo, donde explotó.

Tsukauchi guardó silencio por unos segundos, y el único sonido en la sala eran sus dedos tamborileando en el escritorio. – Si no te molesta, ¿podrías mostrarme qué aspecto tiene el ki? – le preguntó.

Gohan asintió. Extendió una mano y generó una pequeña bola de ki azul que flotó inofensivamente sobre su palma. Tsukauchi se inclinó al frente, con los ojos salidos ante lo mesmerizado que estaba por la energía flotante. Incluso Aizawa parecía en trance, aunque lo ocultaba mejor.

\- Increíble… – dijo Tsukauchi sin aliento. – Si no supiera todo lo que me has dicho, se me haría difícil creer que alguien de aspecto tan amable sea capaz de tanta destrucción… simplemente increíble.

\- Sí, sé que lo es. – agregó Gohan, sintiéndose algo raro por el comportamiento del hombre. – El pensamiento de que esté en las manos equivocadas me aterra.

Tsukauchi suspiró y volvió a reclinarse en su asiento, lo cual el híbrido saiyajin tomó como señal para disipar la energía. – También yo, muchacho. También yo. Ahora, ya All Might me contó los detalles sobre su pelea, así que podemos saltarnos esa parte. Sin embargo, hay una pregunta que quiero hacerte.

Gohan se sintió aliviado y exasperado, pero viendo que ya estaban llegando al final, asintió. – Adelante.

\- ¿Por qué quieres convertirte en un héroe?

Lo que fuera que Gohan se esperaba, era todo menos eso. Al parecer la suerte se puso de su lado, pues esa era la pregunta más fácil de responder. Ni siquiera las miradas inquisidoras de Aizawa y Tsukauchi le hacían temblar. – No me gusta pelear, pero he sido bendecido con un poder inmenso que mucha gente mataría por tener. – respondió con calma. – Siendo así, lo correcto es usar mi poder para ayudar a quienes lo necesitan. Antes les dije que All Might era uno de mis ídolos, y no estaba bromeando. Quiero convertirme en el próximo Símbolo de la Paz.

Tsukauchi hizo una pausa momentáneamente. – Una noble meta, pero que muchos comparten.

\- Eso lo sé, pero no cambia nada. – replicó Gohan, con decisión en su voz.

Tsukauchi se rio. – No, no creo que lo hiciera. Dime, Gohan, ¿qué tan fuerte crees que eres?

Gohan tembló ligeramente. ¿No se suponía que ya había terminado? – Así como estoy ahora, creo que podría darle a All Might una buena pelea. – admitió.

Tsukauchi tarareó pensativamente. – Ya veo. Bueno, eso será suficiente por ahora. – Le sonrió al chico Son e inclinó su fedora. – Has sido de gran ayuda, y te ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas por quitarte tanto de tu tiempo. Ve a casa y descansa, Gohan. Te lo mereces.

Gohan se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia al oficial de policía. – Me alegra haber sido de ayuda, señor. Buena suerte con su investigación.

Aizawa se mantuvo en su asiento, pero le echó una mirada muy severa a su alumno. – Te veré en dos días, Son.

Gohan levantó una ceja. – ¿En dos días?

\- Las clases de mañana fueron suspendidas.

\- Ahh. Tiene sentido. – Por fin buenas noticias. – Nos vemos más tarde, sensei. Adiós, Oficial Tsukauchi. – Y de inmediato agregó para sus adentros. – "Espero no tener que lidiar con usted en un futuro cercano."

\- ¡Hasta luego, Gohan! – se despidió Tsukauchi, casi arrancándole una expresión sombría al chico.

En cuanto salió de la sala del personal, Gohan corrió al baño más cercano. Abrió el grifo a todo lo que daba y se echó agua en toda la cara. Una vez que quedó lo bastante empapado, la cerró con la mano temblando y miró su reflejo en el espejo. Eso estuvo muy cerca… demasiado cerca. Tsukauchi Naomasa no lo parecía, pero era un individuo realmente aterrador.

Gohan se colocó la mano en el pecho, sintiendo que su corazón latía a una milla por minuto. No quería volver a experimentar esa clase de tensión nunca más. No tenía la más remota idea de cómo funcionaba el Quirk de Tsukauchi, ni tampoco pudo ver qué tanta información podría haber asimilado dentro de su cabeza el oficial o lo que planeaba hacer con ella. Lo único que sabía era que no quería volver a ver al hombre nunca más.

Con las manos temblando, sacó su teléfono y tecleó un mensaje de texto para Satou: _Sigo vivo, no me enviaron a ninguna parte todavía._

Unos segundos después su teléfono zumbó, indicando que había recibido respuesta. _Dales tiempo._

A pesar de todo, Gohan dejó salir una pequeña risita. Cuando las cosas se iban a pique, siempre podía contar con una buena broma de amigos para recuperarse. Guardó el teléfono y se secó la cara con una toalla de papel, para luego abandonar el baño.

Con la escuela mayormente vacía, se sintió con libertad de correr por los pasillos, y al llegar a la salida del campus, salió disparado hacia el cielo y voló de regreso a casa. Por mucho que amara la U.A., en ese momento era el último lugar donde quería estar en ese momento. Ahora anhelaba el confort y la privacidad de su apartamento.

* * *

 **(-0-)**

* * *

Tratar de quedarse dormido esa noche fue un esfuerzo infructuoso. No importaba cuanto tiempo mantuviera los ojos cerrados, el sueño no le llegaba.

No importaba cuántas ovejas contara, se mantuvo despierto. La meditación no lograba calmarlo, y los estresantes pensamientos de las últimas veinticuatro horas seguían corriendo en su mente. Lo único que Gohan podía hacer era retorcerse y dar vueltas bajo sus cobijas, con todo el cuerpo cubierto de sudor, y tratando de ignorar esa soledad abrumadora que sentía en este mundo extraño que no era el suyo. Estas noches eran las peores.

Incapaz de soportarlo más, se quitó las cobijas de encima en un arranque de furia y gritó una maldición ahogada bajo la almohada. Se levantó hasta quedar sentado y miró al frente, agradecido de ver los rayos de la luz de la luna iluminando algunas partes de su dormitorio. En ocasiones como esta odiaba la oscuridad.

Movió la cabeza de lado a lado para probar su visión, solo para encontrar que todo el mundo a su alrededor estaba extrañamente borroso y sus movimientos se sentían antinaturalmente torpes. Frunció el cejo: los mareos apestaban. No sabía lo que se sentiría estar borracho, pero asumió que debía ser algo muy parecido a esto. Lo detestaba: le hacía sentirse como un desastre falto de coordinación, lo cual no iba con ser un guerrero.

Se llevó las rodillas al pecho y se abrazó las piernas. No sirvió mucho para aliviar el temblor de sus manos y pies, pero al menos le dio a sus extremidades algo que hacer. Enfurruñándose todavía más, sintió que los temblores hoy estaban peores de lo usual.

Gohan no supo cuánto tiempo se quedó sentado en esa posición. Lo único que sabía era que no sirvió de nada para mejorar su humor; más bien, lo hizo sentirse peor. Se sentía como una pila de mierda inútil, y no podía soportarlo más.

Movió las piernas fuera de su cama y caminó algo mareado hacia la cocina, encendiendo las luces y gimiendo mientras sus ojos se ajustaban al brillo repentino. Una vez que recuperó la visión, abrió el refrigerador y sacó una jarra de agua, que se llevó a la boca y se bajó casi de un solo trago.

Satisfecha su sed, dejó la jarra ahora vacía en el fregadero y se fue al baño, sacándose sus pijamas empapadas de sudor por el camino. Diez minutos y una ducha fría después, salió vestido con un gi azul oscuro, botas de piel y una capa abrigadora. El mareo casi se había ido por completo, pero los temblores todavía no se iban. Eso estaba bien, de todas maneras usualmente tardaban más en irse.

Caminó hacia el balcón y abrió la puerta, donde inmediatamente lo recibió un sofocante calor. Llevar ropa de invierno en primavera no era recomendable, pero eso también estaba bien. La iba a necesitar hacia donde iba. Salió afuera y cerró la puerta tras de sí, y despegó hacia el cielo, volando hacia el norte. No necesitaba un mapa; ya había estado allí suficientes veces para saberse de memoria la ubicación.

La brisa fría que sintió al elevarse a través de las nubes fue una sensación bien recibida, pero todo eso cambió unos minutos después al descender por debajo de la neblina. Vientos helados le golpearon furiosamente en la cara, pero un estallido rápido de ki resolvió ese problema al instante. Aun así, pese a tener la barrera de energía cubriendo su cuerpo, a cada tanto algo de frío lograba atravesarla. Siberia era una tierra fría y cruel después de todo.

Y aun así, por eso precisamente le encantaba. No había mejor choque al sistema que ponerte a entrenar en uno de los ambientes más hostiles en toda la Tierra. Gohan aterrizó en el suelo e instantáneamente dejó que sus botas se hundieran varios metros en la nieve. Su sonrisa se curvó en la más minúscula de las sonrisas. Nunca se cansaba de eso.

Sus ojos negros escanearon sus alrededores, más por costumbre que por cualquier otra razón. Sabía que no había ningún ambiente habitable en cientos de kilómetros, pues la impenetrable barrera natural de varios metros de nieve y montañas monolíticas eran demasiado para la gente normal. Estaba por supuesto la población local de lobos, pero a estas alturas sabían que era mejor mantenerse bien lejos de él. El pensamiento hizo que su gesto fruncido retornara: a él le gustaban los lobos. Él no iba a lastimarlos, pero claro, ellos no sabían eso, y honestamente no podía culparlos.

Abrió las piernas y apretó los puños enfrente de su cuerpo. Unos ligeros hilillos de viento y energía se revolvieron a su alrededor, lentamente dispersando la nieve que cubría sus pies. Su cabello levantado en punta comenzó a flashear entre dorado y negro, y los hilos se expandieron en un remolino que rugía y lo cubría completamente de la vista. Tras un desgarrador grito, una esfera brillante de energía pura de color dorado estalló desde donde se encontraba, brevemente iluminando lo negro de la total oscuridad de la noche.

Su cabello ahora era de color dorado sólido, ondeando de ida y vuelta mientras una armadura de llamas doradas cubría su cuerpo, pero aun así no cesó de gritar. La tierra retumbó peligrosamente bajo sus pies, pero no le prestó atención. El temblor en sus manos y pies todavía no cesaba, pero eso simplemente lo motivó más a seguir.

Siguió gritando mientras su poder continuaba incrementándose, solo para que los cielos pudieran escuchar lo que pensaba de ellos.

Vio a Nomu preparando una ráfaga de ki antes de dispararle, con unos delgados hilos atados a su cuerpo como si estuviera siendo manipulado por una enorme figura sin rostro. Vio a sus compañeros alejándose de él asqueados, aterrados y a la vez sintiendo envidia de su gran poder. Vio las pupilas carmesís de un gigantesco Bakugou Katsuki mirándolo desde las nubes, y como el monstruoso rubio alzaba su pie para aplastarlo.

Vio a Aizawa Shouta ordenándole que abandonara los terrenos de la U.A. para siempre, expresando una abyecta decepción por su fracaso. Vio la cara inexpresiva y estoica de Tsukauchi Naomasa mirándolo directamente, como si los ojos de color carbón del oficial de policía le atravesaran hasta el alma.

Con cada visión, su furia, frustración y resentimiento se incrementaban, al punto que no le importaba en lo más mínimo que se le estaba quebrando la garganta. Solo fue cuando alcanzó su tope máximo que dejó de gritar.

Por un breve instante, consideró ascender, pero supo que era mejor no hacerlo. No había necesidad. Esto era suficiente.

Jadeando del agotamiento, Gohan tomó unas profundas bocanadas de aire para calmarse un poco, y luego miró al frente, con sus ojos turquesas poniéndose en rendijas ominosas ante la frígida oscuridad. El temblor en sus miembros ya había cesado significativamente, dejándolo ahora como si solo hubiese pequeños insectos arrastrándose por su piel.

Sus labios se curvaron en un gesto irritado mientras adoptaba una postura de combate básica. Tenía una larga noche por delante.

 _ **Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

*Suspiro*, y aquí vamos de nuevo. No me gusta usar las notas de autor para responder a reviews, pero muchas veces me obligan a hacerlo por dejarlos en anónimos, o ahora, caso nuevo, alguien que tiene los PMs bloqueados y no puedo responderle al que dejó. Les voy a preguntar: ¿qué parte de que esta historia NO ES MÍA no entienden? Me molesta que haya gente que parece no tener claro que solo estoy haciendo una traducción (pese a que lo dejo en el summary y al inicio de cada capítulo publicado), y me dirigen los comentarios como si yo fuera el autor, o me preguntan cosas que yo como simple traductor no tengo manera de saber. Esto va dirigido específicamente al usuario **Roberto Pelotudo** ,que dijo "por favor dime que vas a nerfear a Gohan" (eso no depende de mí, y aunque así fuera, realmente lo veo innecesario), y al anónimo **Jekko7w7** que está preguntando si vienen más capítulos (de nuevo, no depende de mí hasta que el autor publique, ¿cuál es la prisa?). Ya les dije que me sabe mal hacer esto porque no me gusta tener que avergonzar a nadie con comentarios que es mejor que se queden en privado, pero a veces no me dejan opción. Al primero, si es tan amable de habilitar los PMs, y al segundo si puede crearse una cuenta, podremos evitarnos estas molestias a futuro.

Ahora sí, con respecto al capítulo en sí, tal parece que el efecto mariposa no será tan grave como creíamos, ya que Kurogiri y Shigaraki lograron evadir la captura. Diré que estoy a partes iguales aliviado y preocupado por eso, lo primero porque significa que los eventos futuros que los involucran no se verán tan afectados, y por lo segundo, porque todavía seguirán rondando para causar problemas. Por otro lado, ahora que la clase tiene una idea mayor de lo fuerte que es Gohan, las reacciones parecen haber cambiado un poco. A algunos la admiración les incrementó, a otros parece haberles tambaleado y hasta parece que le tienen miedo. Y como me lo imaginaba, Bakugou no se cortó en decirle todo lo que pensaba. Dicho eso, el problema con los tipos como él es que son tan competitivos que piensan que todos los demás son iguales a ellos, y cuando su "competencia" no actúa como ellos esperan, de inmediato se lo toman de la manera equivocada. Ya por ejemplo en el canon, creyó que Izuku lo había engañado fingiendo que no tenía Quirk durante toda su vida, aquí piensa que Gohan se contiene para burlarse de él. Y digo de él específicamente, no del resto de la clase, pues sabemos que le falta mucho para darse cuenta que él no es el centro del universo.

Ahora, aunque este capítulo no tuvo acción, personalmente lo disfruté por el tipo de drama distinto que ofrece. Aunque Gohan lleva seis años de vivir en el mundo de MHA y se ha podido adaptar, en el fondo todavía desea volver a ver a su familia y amigos. A pesar del poder que tiene, todavía se le siente bastante su lado humano, que él también tiene sentimientos y sufre a su propia manera, pero a pesar de todo, quiere poner su poder a buen uso y proteger a quienes lo necesitan. De paso, respondiendo a otro comentario (al anónimo de nombre **Rex559** ) que llama la renuencia de Gohan a matar "ignorancia y terquedad", me permito recordarle que es hijo de Goku, alguien que si bien le encanta pelear contra oponentes fuertes, lo hace con un simple deseo de superación y nunca por asesinar a nadie a sangre fría. Haz las cuentas: ¿cuántas veces tuvo realmente Goku que matar a sus enemigos? Y no, los posteriores a la saga de Cell no cuentan en este caso, y tampoco en las películas (que no son canon igualmente). Un héroe de verdad no se mancha las manos a no ser que no tenga otra alternativa (citaré el ejemplo por excelencia en los cómics: Superman y Doomsday), y en este caso, Gohan es perfectamente capaz de lidiar con la mayor parte de las amenazas sin tener que recurrir a la fuerza letal. Quizás Aizawa fue un poco seco en decirlo, pero se dio cuenta que Gohan intencionalmente se contiene no por burlarse de nadie, sino porque es consciente de la destrucción masiva que puede causar y de lo fácil que podría matar a la gente que intenta proteger si no tiene cuidado.

Uff, creo que eso es todo. Ahora sí, pasando con los agradecimientos por los reviews, y saltándome los tres arriba mencionados, agrego a la lista a **darkdan-sama, Aspros D'Lars, Crispinalva, BRANDON369** y **Nahuel836.** Espero no tener que seguir dando recordatorios aquí, y de momento, me iré a mis propios proyectos. ¡Superen los límites, Plus Ultra!


	10. No estás solo

**El Símbolo de la Paz y la Justicia**

 **Escrito por TheGodfather93, traducido por Fox McCloude**

 **Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball, My Hero Academia y todos sus personajes respectivos son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y Kouhei Horikoshi. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: No estás solo.**

Gohan gruñó con pereza al despertarse de su letargo debido a un incesante y agudo repiqueteo. Primero trató de ahogarlo tapándose las orejas con la almohada, pero el ruido persistió. Tratar de ignorar el infernal repiqueteo por tercera vez resultó inútil, así que simplemente apretó los dientes con irritación y dio un golpe seco encima de su reloj despertador tratando de acallarlo.

Desafortunadamente, al estar desorientado y todavía medio dormido, no midió bien su fuerza y terminó aplastando el frágil reloj de plástico y vidrio como un martillo, despedazándolo en cientos de pequeños trozos. Tardó unos pocos segundos en comprender lo que acababa de hacer, pero cuando cayó en cuenta de la realidad de la situación, enterró la cara en la almohada y suspiró.

\- Diablos.

Cuando el repiqueteo volvió a sonar, alertándole del hecho de que venía del timbre de la puerta y no de su reloj de alarma, se sentó y arrojó la almohada hacia el corredor, donde rebotó contra la puerta de entrada sin hacer daños. Maldiciendo por lo bajo, movió las piernas para levantarse de la cama y se puso de pie de un salto, dejando salir un largo bostezo en el proceso. Esperando no tener que lidiar con otro mormón, caminó cansinamente hacia la puerta y la abrió, solo para encontrarse con un Satou que no se veía nada divertido.

El chico de labios gigantes parecía que acababa de volver de un usual viaje de compras, pues llevaba una mochila colgando del hombro y una bolsa llena de víveres en las manos. Le echó una mirada a Gohan de arriba abajo antes de fijarse en su rostro.

\- Tienes un aspecto terrible hoy.

\- Así me siento. – admitió Gohan. – Apenas pude dormir anoche.

\- ¿Y qué te pasó? – Satou sonrió. – ¿Estuviste toda la noche jugueteando de manos?

\- No seas tan asqueroso. – Gohan rodó los ojos. – Me quedé despierto entrenando.

\- Entrenando… ¿tu mano derecha?

Gohan gruñó y se frotó las sienes con cansancio. Era demasiado temprano para esas bromas. – No, todo el cuerpo.

\- Ahh. Eso explica por qué estás en calzones. – observó Satou, con la sonrisa ensanchándose.

Gohan se detuvo un momento al oír eso, y al mirar abajo se dio cuenta que efectivamente lo único que llevaba era un par de bóxers. Aparentemente estaba tan cansado después de volver de Siberia anoche que ni se molestó en ponerse las pijamas para dormir luego de darse la ducha post-entrenamiento. Normalmente se habría sentido avergonzado de que lo pillaran en ese estado, pero en ese momento estaba demasiado exhausto para que le importara.

Agarró a Satou por el cuello de la camisa y de un jalón lo metió al apartamento. – Entra de una vez, imbécil. Lo último que necesito ahora es que uno de mis vecinos te oiga y meta una queja de que estoy "perturbando la tranquilidad". – Al decir eso, sacó la cabeza por la puerta y miró con los ojos en rendijas a ambos lados, chequeando en caso de que hubiera alguien escuchando por ahí. Al confirmar que no había moros en la costa, cerró la puerta. – Con la gente de aquí nunca se sabe. Especialmente mi casero: es un tipo raro que siempre dice que tiene orejas de gato y ojos de roedor.

\- Qué chiflado. – se rio Satou. Luego le extendió la bolsa de compras que traía. – Como sea, te traje dos pasteles y un poco de pan que horneé esta mañana. También traje mi SNES y un montón de juegos. – añadió señalando su mochila. – Imaginé que te haría falta una buena reta después de lo de ayer.

A pesar de lo horrible del día anterior, Gohan no pudo evitar darle una sonrisa de gratitud, y genuinamente se sentía conmovido por la preocupación de su amigo. – Gracias, hermano, de verdad que lo aprecio. Deja el pan sobre la mesa y pon los pasteles en el refrigerador. Primero tengo que ir al baño.

\- Entendido. – respondió Satou con un pulgar arriba. – Ahora ve a cambiarte, exhibicionista.

Ignorando el comentario, Gohan agarró algo de ropa de su armario y se dirigió al baño. Se encontraba a mitad de sus necesidades cuando la voz de Satou lo llamó desde la cocina.

\- Viejo, ¿qué diablos le pasó a tu comida? ¡Tienes el refrigerador vacío!

Gohan frunció el cejo. Eso no era totalmente cierto. – He estado muy ocupado para ir a comprar últimamente. – le respondió. – Además, mi refrigerador no está vacío.

\- Bien podría estarlo, considerando como comes. ¿O me estás diciendo que puedes mantenerte con unas cuantas latas de atún, un montón de vegetales y una bandeja de…? Espera, ¿qué es esto de aquí exactamente?

\- Carne de berrendo. – reveló Gohan, ligeramente divertido por la reacción de su mejor amigo. – Me las arreglo bien yendo de cacería.

\- ¿Berrendo? – Satou sonaba confuso. – ¿Esos no son nativos de Norteamérica?

\- Sí…

\- ¿Es decir que volaste hasta Norteamérica, mataste un berrendo, lo trajiste complejo hasta Japón y lo cocinaste?

Gohan suspiró. Satou lo hacía sonar como si hubiera sido más extraño de lo que en realidad fue. – No. Primero lo despellejé, lo cociné y luego lo corté en pedazos antes de volver a volar hasta Japón. – le corrigió. – En mi cocina no hay espacio para hacerlo aquí. Como sea, no es la gran cosa. He hecho ese tipo de cosas montones de veces, por todo el mundo. Y no solamente como lo que cazo. A veces me quedo a probar la cocina local.

\- Aja. Y yo que pensaba que lo más lejos que habías ido en busca de comida había sido hasta Okinawa. Bueno, ¿alguna delicia extranjera que me recomiendes probar? – inquirió Satou, cuya voz no sonaba incrédula en lo absoluto.

Gohan se quedó en silencio, haciendo memoria por unos segundos antes de encontrar una respuesta. – Burek. Es una pasta redonda rellena de carne molida o queso que puedes conseguir en los Balcanes. Algo grasosa, pero muy deliciosa.

\- ¿Burek? – repitió Satou lentamente. – ¿No fue eso que comimos en aquel restaurante turco al que fuimos el año pasado?

Esta vez, Gohan no pudo evitar reírse. – Eso era börek. Es similar, pero diferente. El platillo tiene muchas variantes por todo el mundo, pero todas son muy buenas.

\- Ya veo. Bueno, ya que eres tan experto en la materia, te tomaré la palabra.

Asumiendo que ese sería el fin de la conversación, Gohan continuó preparándose. Luego de cepillarse los dientes y ponerse unos shorts azules y una camiseta naranja, salió del baño para encontrarse con Satou conectando su SNES al televisor, cosa que lo hizo sonreír. Al no haber tenido videojuegos propios mientras crecía en el Monte Mount Paozu (no que hubiese tenido tiempo de jugar dado lo caótica que fue su niñez), era un verdadero extraño con ellos.

No fue hasta que Satou le preguntó qué pensaba sobre quién ganaría una pelea entre Mario y Donkey Kong, solo para encontrarse con una mirada en blanco, y el chico de labios gigantes lo arrastró al arcade local después de la escuela para introducirlo al maravilloso mundo de los videojuegos. Los dos pasaron el resto de la tarde gastándose las monedas en todos los juegos a los que pudieron echarle mano. Gohan rápidamente le agarró gusto a Street Fighter, en parte porque le encantaban los temas musicales de varios personajes. Y eso solo fue tres días después de haber conocido a Satou.

Todavía sonriendo con nostalgia por el recuerdo, Gohan sacó la bandeja con carne de berrendo del refrigerador, y cuatro latas de atún. Luego de cortar por la mitad el pan que Satou trajo, comenzó a poner encima de este la carne que quedaba, terminando de hacer un sándwich echándole encima el atún. Después de todo, un poco de proteína extra nunca le hacía daño a nadie.

Sonriendo con avaricia por dentro, estuvo a punto de hincarle el diente a su desayuno cuando una realización lo golpeó. Con el hambre y la prisa, había olvidado sus modales. Rascándose la cabeza con algo de vergüenza, se volvió hacia Satou. – Hey, ¿quieres desayunar algo? Tengo algunos tazones de fideos en la alacena.

Satou dejó de jugar con el control remoto del televisor y lo miró extrañado. – ¿Desayunar? Viejo, ya es la una de la tarde.

Gohan tardó un segundo completo en comprender lo que acababa de oír, pero al hacerlo, los ojos casi se le salieron del shock. – ¿En serio? ¡Diablos, no sabía que fuera tan tarde! ¡Rápido, pon las noticias! ¡La U.A. debe estar por dar la conferencia de prensa sobre lo que pasó ayer! – Había recibido la notificación en su teléfono el día anterior.

Satou entrecerró los ojos con suspicacia, pero hizo lo que le dijeron. Gohan tomó asiento junto a su amigo en el sofá, y dejó el plato con su sándwich gigante en el regazo. En la televisión, una reportera parecía estar a punto de terminar una historia.

\- …sin rastros de quién podría haber secuestrado a los recién nacidos anoche, pero el personal del hospital está trabajando en colaboración estrecha con la policía para encontrar las respuestas. Los mantendremos informados de cualquier desarrollo de estos eventos.

Satou suspiró con pesadez y se pasó la mano por el pelo. – Viejo… ¿qué diablos pasó? ¿Puedes creerlo?

Gohan sintió que se le iba el aliento en la garganta y dejó por un momento su sándwich. Su anterior alegría se había evaporado dejándolo con un dolor en el corazón. – No… no puedo… – Tragó saliva, incapaz de terminarla oración.

Incluso ahora, con todos los actos de villanos que había atestiguado toda su vida, seguía sin poder creer que había monstruos allá afuera capaces de tales actos depravados. Atacar niños y adolescentes era una cosa, ¿pero bebés recién nacidos? ¡¿Qué tan enfermo había que estar para intentar algo así?!

Fue un alivio cuando el programa cambió de esas macabras noticias a una toma del campus de la U.A., sin embargo, la sensación fue pasajera. Gohan sintió una oleada de trepidación apoderándose de él, haciéndolo sentirse incómodo en el sofá.

¿De qué hablarían los de la U.A.? ¿Mencionarían su nombre a la prensa? ¿Revelarían cómo él jugó un papel clave en detener el ataque? ¿Les explicarían sus poderes a los reporteros, y estos luego saldrían a tratar de encontrarlo?

\- Son, relájate. – dijo Satou tranquilizándolo, viéndolo con preocupación. – Todo estará bien, hermano. No te preocupes. Ten algo de fe en nuestros profesores.

Gohan respiró profundamente y asintió. Satou tenía razón. Estaba exagerando. All Might y Aizawa no lo iban a delatar con los medios. Le echó un enorme mordisco a su sándwich y observó con atención como la escena cambiaba de nuevo, mostrando a los dos profesores en cuestión, junto al director Nedzu, sentados tras un gran escritorio con micrófonos frente a ellos.

Un escenario bastante profesional, especialmente viendo que All Might y Aizawa iban de traje en vez de sus usuales uniformes de héroes. El segundo incluso se había peinado la mota de pelo desordenado y se afeitó la barba, lo que lo hacía verse bastante menos intimidatorio, y el segundo tenía una expresión grave poco característica suya adornándole el rostro. A pesar de enfrentarse a un ejército considerable de reporteros sedientos de sangre, los profesores se veían bastante serios.

Nedzu fue el primero en hablar. – Damas y caballeros, les doy a todos las gracias por reunirse con nosotros hoy. Algunos de ustedes tal vez ya lo sepan, pero ayer nuestra escuela fue víctima sorpresiva de un ataque de villanos. – La declaración provocó una oleada de murmullos de la multitud, pero el director levantó la mano para acallarlos. – Por favor guárdense sus preguntas para el final. Les prometo que haremos lo mejor que podamos para responder a ellas.

Afortunadamente, eso pareció hacer el truco. Aizawa fue el siguiente en hablar. – A eso de la 1 pm de ayer, yo me llevé a una clase de primer año al U.S.J. para hacer entrenamiento de rescate bajo la instrucción de nosotros tres, All Might, Trece y yo. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiéramos comenzar un villano con un Quirk de teletransportación se las arregló para aparecerse junto con un gran número de otros villanos en el edificio, tras lo cual procedieron a atacarnos a los profesores y a los estudiantes.

\- ¡Ese ataque tan cobarde fue un completo y total fracaso! – resonó All Might, cuya voz de mando al instante silenció al puñado de periodistas que habían empezado a murmurar entre ellos. – Con ayuda de nuestros estudiantes, de los cuales ninguno recibió ni un solo rasguño, logramos someter y arrestarlos a todos a excepción de los dos cabecillas de la operación.

Nedzu se aclaró la garganta, volviendo a atraer la atención hacia sí mismo. – Y eso es más o menos lo que pasó a grandes rasgos. Debido a que la policía sigue investigando este incidente, no podemos divulgar las identidades de los dos líderes. Sin embargo, sí podemos decirles que declaraban estar trabajando para una "Liga de Villanos" y que su objetivo era asesinar a All Might. – El director respiró profundamente. – ¿Alguna pregunta?

Una gran cantidad de manos entusiastas se alzó en el aire, y la excitación de la multitud era casi palpable. Nedzu, sin embargo, se mantuvo imperturbable y señaló a un periodista masculino, que rápidamente se levantó de su asiento. – All Might, ¿había villanos lo bastante fuertes como para darte a ti o a los otros profesores algún problema? – inquirió.

All Might sonrió con confianza. – Un villano me atrapó desprevenido con una técnica que no vi venir, que me provocó heridas superficiales, pero rápidamente pudimos encargarnos de él. En cuanto al resto de los villanos, no fueron pieza para nosotros.

Gohan exhaló de alivio ante el hecho de que su contribución no fue mencionada. Eso era un problema menos con el cual lidiar. De inmediato se paró una mujer periodista a hablar esta vez.

\- ¿No cree que fue irresponsable de su parte permitir que sus estudiantes participaran en la pelea? – cuestionó en un tono arrogante. – Después de todo son solo de primer año.

Si a los profesores les molestó la acusación, sus caras de piedra no lo demostraron. – Nosotros no obligamos a nuestros estudiantes a hacer nada. – respondió calmadamente Aizawa. – El villano con el Quirk de teletransportación usó su poder para esparcir a todos los estudiantes por el edificio, lo que los obligó a tener que valerse por sí mismos. Sin embargo, tal como se espera de los estudiantes de la U.A., se las arreglaron remarcablemente bien y vencieron a sus agresores. Aunque nosotros nunca, jamás obligaríamos a nuestros estudiantes (especialmente a los que van en su primer año de su educación) a luchar contra villanos reales, el hecho de que se adaptaron tan bien a un predicamento como este dice mucho, ¿no están de acuerdo?

La periodista que hizo la pregunta bufó de indignación y se volvió a sentar con los brazos cruzados, claramente molesta por la respuesta de Aizawa. Eso le agradó a Gohan.

\- Qué nervio tienen algunas de estas personas. ¿Tienen idea de con quién están hablando? – dijo casi escupiendo de asco.

Satou resopló. – Aun así, los profesores lo manejan todo como profesionales.

\- Sí… yo no creo poder mantener la compostura de ese modo si estuviera en su lugar. – admitió Gohan. El pensamiento legítimamente le hacía temblar.

\- ¿Hubo algún estudiante que destacara? ¿Podría decirnos algo sobre ellos, como sus nombres o Quirks? – preguntó otra periodista mujer.

Aizawa levantó una ceja ante la pregunta. – Por supuesto que algunos estudiantes destacaron más que otros, pero no vamos a darles sus nombres. Valoramos la privacidad de nuestros alumnos.

A diferencia de la anterior, esta periodista tuvo la decencia de mostrar algo de pena de volver a su asiento. La mayoría de las manos levantadas se retractaron, dejando que un hombre mayor de voz severa fuese el siguiente en intervenir. – Ya que un grupo de villanos demostró ser capaz de infiltrarse en la U.A., ¿han tomado medidas para mejorar la seguridad de su escuela? – preguntó con tono sombrío.

\- Estamos trabajando en ello. – replicó Nedzu. – Es una de las razones por las que cancelamos las clases del día de hoy. Por si tienen curiosidad, las mejoras van viento en popa.

En cuanto el periodista mayor se sentó, uno más joven y con gafas se levantó de su asiento. – Si el objetivo de los villanos era matar a All Might, ¿por qué atacaron también a los estudiantes? – inquirió con una voz nasal que le hizo tensar los nervios a Gohan.

El híbrido saiyajin frunció el cejo ante la ingenuidad de la pregunta, pero los profesores se mantuvieron imperturbables. – Si planeaban matar al héroe más grande del mundo, ¿por qué detenerse allí? – respondió Aizawa despreocupadamente, haciendo que el periodista tragara saliva. – Después de todo, ¿qué mejor manera de evitar que se esparza el heroísmo que matando a los estudiantes más prometedores para ser héroes en todo el país? El que crea que los villanos no caerán hasta ese nivel, está gravemente equivocado.

El periodista se dejó caer en su asiento, ahora con la cara roja. Hubo un breve instante de silencio durante el cual la multitud procesaba las palabras de Aizawa, pero antes de que se tornara demasiado incómodo, otra mujer levantó la mano. – All Might, Eraserhead, ustedes dijeron que los cabecillas del ataque lograron escaparse. ¿Tienen algún mensaje para ellos, o para cualquiera que quiera seguir sus pasos? – inquirió.

All Might eligió ser quien respondía a esta pregunta. Lentamente se levantó de su asiento y se inclinó hacia la cámara, hundiendo los dedos en el escritorio y agrietando la frágil madera. – Aléjense de mis estudiantes. – gruñó amenazadoramente, con una intensidad tan fuerte que casi irradiaba fuera de la pantalla del televisor. – Si tienen un problema conmigo, no hay necesidad de involucrar a otros o recurrir a tácticas tan cobardes… a menos que quieran volver a salir humillados. Puedo manejar todo lo que me lancen, así que siéntanse libres de hacer su mejor intento. Los estaré esperando.

Hubo otro momento de silencio después de eso, y viendo que esta vez no se rompió, Nedzu decidió concluir la conferencia de prensa. – Damas y caballeros, eso será todo por hoy. Gracias por su tiempo. Esperamos que disfruten del resto de su día.

En cuanto el programa de noticias iniciaba una pausa comercial, Gohan se hundió en el sofá, pensando en lo que acababa de oír. Los profesores pudieron decir bastante, y a la vez muy poco. Revelaron suficiente información para satisfacer la curiosidad de los medios, y aun así lograron mantener en secreto los detalles más jugosos e incriminatorios.

\- Eso fue intenso. – dijo Satou con asombro.

Gohan frunció el cejo. – All Might trata de atraer la atención hacia él para desviarla de nosotros. Está provocando a los villanos que nos atacaron, esperando que lo ataquen a él en vez de a nosotros.

\- No me gusta, pero entiendo por qué lo hace. – dijo Satou, frunciendo el cejo también. – Está tratando de protegernos. Todavía no estamos al nivel para manejar esa clase de mierda… bueno, la mayoría de nosotros al menos. – Le echó un ojo al híbrido saiyajin. – En serio no me dirás que quieres involucrarte, ¿o sí? – Cuando lo único que recibió fue una mirada en blanco, Satou gruñó y se golpeó la cara. – Por supuesto que sí. ¿Para qué me molesté en preguntar?

Gohan se mordió los labios, inseguro de lo que debía decir. Su mente daba vueltas, y sus pensamientos estaban totalmente desordenados. Le echó una gran mordida a su sándwich con la esperanza de encontrar algo de confort con la comida, solo para darse cuenta que había estado tan concentrado en la conferencia de prensa, que antes de notarlo se lo había devorado todo.

Antes que cualquiera de los dos pudiera decir otra cosa, la pausa comercial terminó y el programa de noticias volvió al aire. Esta vez, la imagen en la pantalla fue una foto de una poderosa ventisca. A pesar de la ferocidad de la tormenta, se veía mórbidamente hermosa, con las montañas cubiertas de nieve apenas visibles en el fondo, lo cual le daba una cualidad casi mística.

Gohan ladeó la cabeza. Algo sobre esa imagen se veía extrañamente familiar. Los ojos se le brotaron y la quijada casi se le cayó. – "No… ¡no puede ser!"

Una reportera apareció en escena. – Siberia, Rusia. Uno de los lugares más crueles y fríos de toda la Tierra. – comenzó a hablar, haciendo que Gohan suspirara de resignación. – Es una tierra envuelta en muchos mitos y leyendas urbanas, algunos de los cuales datan de hace cientos de años. Pero en este momento, solo hay un misterio en la mente de los locales.

Satou se rascó el mentón, mirando la pantalla intrigado. – ¿Rusia, eh? Lo que sea que esté pasando allá debe ser algo grande si están hablando de ello aquí.

El escenario cambió para mostrar una grabación de un teléfono celular, mostrando una tierra nevada y desecha en medio de la noche, con los vientos helados aullando ferozmente al tiempo que unas esporádicas luces amarillas flasheaban en la distancia, iluminando momentáneamente el cielo nocturno. Un espantoso temblor sacudió entonces la tierra, haciendo que quienquiera que estuviese sujetando el teléfono se cayera de espaldas y gritara _"Blyat!"_

Aun así, el filmador (cuya voz sonaba masculina y gruesa) persistió en su papel de filmación, aunque con las manos temblorosas que hacían que el video provocara mareos al observarlo. Entretanto, la cara de Gohan se ponía progresivamente más pálida a cada segundo, aunque por una razón completamente diferente.

De pronto, dejó de retumbar, y el filmador ahora pudo soltar un suspiro audible de alivio, solo para jadear en shock un momento después cuando un colosal rayo de energía azul salió disparado hacia el cielo, partiendo las espesas nubes de tormenta y ascendiendo hacia el espacio.

El video se detuvo allí, y la reportera volvió a aparecer, observando a los televidentes con un semblante serio. – Como pueden ver, las reacciones por este alarmante evento pudieron sentirse a cientos de kilómetros a la redonda. – informó con voz severa. – La mayoría de los locales están sorprendidos, aunque hay algunos que dicen saber cuál es la causa.

Gohan sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba y empezó a respirar agitadamente. No podían saber la verdad… ¿o sí? Siempre que iba a Siberia verificaba sus alrededores dos o tres veces para estar seguro de que no hubiera nadie que pudiera verlo, o arriesgarse a salir lastimado por las ondas de choque de su entrenamiento. ¿Se había descuidado?

La televisión mostró a una mujer anciana con un pañuelo sobre la cabeza, mirando directamente a la cámara. – ¡Ese lugar es la puerta al infierno! – dijo en ruso mientras aparecían subtítulos japoneses en la parte inferior de la pantalla. – ¿Todos esos ruidos, las luces que parpadean toda la noche y los terremotos? ¡Han sucedido por años, pero nunca tan locos como anoche! ¡Se los digo, es señal del apocalipsis! – A fuerza le quitó la cámara al reportero y se la puso en la cara. – ¡Arrepiéntanse, pecadores! ¡Arrepiéntanse antes que sea demasiado tarde! ¡Porque si no lo hacen…!

La anciana no terminó de decir su advertencia, ya que la pantalla se puso negra, y Gohan no pudo evitar ponerse la mano sobre el corazón para calmarse. Eso estuvo demasiado cerca para su gusto. Aunque su secreto seguía a salvo, con tanta gente que decía saber lo que pasaba y no eran más que teóricos de conspiraciones, el simple hecho de que supieran de su existencia era para preocuparse.

La televisión mostró a dos sujetos fornidos y bigotones que se apoyaban contra un tractor, con cigarrillos colgándoles de la boca. – Todo mundo aquí está exagerando. – dijo uno de ellos, y su amigo asintió estando de acuerdo. – Seguro solo fueron un montón de idiotas que se emborracharon y empezaron a hacer alboroto con sus Quirks. Eso es todo.

La pantalla hizo transición hacia una oficina, donde un hombre de traje con pelo salvaje y desordenado estaba sentado tras un escritorio. Levantó ambas manos frente a su cara, como si estuviese sujetando una bola invisible, y pronunció una sola palabra: – Alienígenas.

Gohan se levantó del sofá y se llevó el plato hacia el lavaplatos, sin ganas de ver el resto del reportaje. – Necesito ir al baño. Saldré en un minuto. – le dijo a Satou sin siquiera mirar a su amigo.

En el baño, Gohan abrió la llave a todo lo que daba y se salpicó toda la cara de agua, quitándose el sudor que había empezado a formarse. Respiró profundo y agarró los bordes del lavamanos, donde sus dedos encontraron las hendiduras familiares que había hecho durante episodios similares en el pasado. Apretó los dientes y se rehusó a observar su reflejo en el espejo. ¿Cómo pudo una semana que había iniciado tan bien dar un giro tan drástico de mal en peor en solo veinticuatro horas?

Ya se había puesto en el radar tanto de la policía como de los villanos, potencialmente se había alienado de algunos de sus compañeros de clase, y se había descuidado con su entrenamiento, posiblemente comprometiendo el único lugar del planeta donde podía tener soledad. Si eso no fuera suficiente, estaba esa revelación de que un grupo de bebés recién nacidos habían sido secuestrados de un hospital, lo cual solo servía para ilustrar más lo incapaz que era de hacer una diferencia.

Una risa sardónica salió de sus labios. Su predicamento era gracioso, desde cierto punto de vista. En un solo dedo tenía suficiente poder para hacer volar un planeta entero; para infligir miedo en los corazones de los degenerados que solo buscaban causar dolor; para ser un guardián para toda la gente incapaz de defenderse a sí misma de los malvados del mundo, y mucho más.

Y aun así, estaba atrapado jugando a aprender cómo ser héroe con niños, a varios años de poder demostrar que podía ser una fuerza del bien para la Tierra. Estaba restringido por un montón de leyes arcaicas que (aunque comprensibles) nunca tomaban en cuenta el hecho de que podía existir alguien como él. Él era una anomalía, una anormalidad, una aberración.

Él no pertenecía a este mundo, y aun así estaba.

Gohan finalmente se atrevió a mirar a los ojos a su reflejo y se alejó del espejo, suspirando con irritación. Sabía que pensar en sus problemas no ayudaría en absoluto, pero a veces no podía evitarlo. No sabía qué más hacer. Tal vez si estuviera solo podría haber pensado en alguna solución, pero no lo estaba.

Maldijo entre dientes. Entre más se quedaba en el baño, más sospecharía Satou, y no se sentía con ganas de tener que explicar ese tren descarrilado que había sido su vida a su mejor amigo. Más todavía, se podía imaginar perfectamente la mirada de decepción de su madre si supiera que estaba siendo tan mal anfitrión.

Cuando Gohan abandonó el baño, vio a Satou absorbido en una serie de anime que no le resultaba familiar. Tomó asiento en el sofá y miró al televisor, que ahora mostraba un montón de robots volando por los aires. No le interesaba mucho lo que pasaba en pantalla, pero sabía qué era lo más cortés que debía hacer en esa situación.

Si Satou se dio cuenta de su presencia, no dijo nada. Ni siquiera dio signos de reconocerlo con los ojos, y a Gohan honestamente no le molestó. Le agradaba el silencio, el cual duró varios minutos antes de romperse.

\- Hey, ¿quieres salir a caminar? – preguntó Satou.

Gohan se sorprendió un poco por la repentina pregunta. – ¿A caminar? ¿Para qué?

Satou se encogió de hombros. – ¿Por qué no? Hoy tenemos buen clima y parece que necesitas aire fresco. Además, hace mucho que no hacemos algo para relajarnos.

Gohan contempló la posibilidad por unos segundos. Era cierto, no habían salido a hacer algo desde hacía mucho tiempo. Aparte de estar ocupado con la escuela, había ocupado gran parte de su vigilantismo. Tal vez el aire fresco le haría algo de bien. – Claro, ¿por qué no? No tenía planes para hoy de todas maneras.

\- Grandioso. – sonrió Satou. – Vámonos.

Gohan lo siguió hasta la puerta y se puso un par de zapatos deportivos. Pero antes de salir, se encontró con el camino bloqueado por la enorme constitución de su amigo. El chico de labios enormes observaba el perchero junto a la entrada.

\- Sí sabes que estamos en medio de la primavera, ¿verdad? – preguntó Satou.

\- ¿Qué? – Gohan se quedó confuso. Satou se dio la vuelta y lo miró con extrañeza.

\- Tienes un abrigo de invierno colgando de tu perchero.

Gohan abrió los ojos casi imperceptiblemente. – Oh, eso. Solo es algo que uso para ayudarme a entrenar. Los boxeadores lo hacen todo el tiempo cuando se ejercitan. – dijo tratando de mantener la cara firme.

Satou rodó los ojos. – Claro, porque de verdad necesitas ponerte peso adicional para una pelea. – Miró de nuevo el abrigo y entrecerró los ojos. – ¿Eso es nieve?

\- ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no, estás imaginándote cosas! – Gohan se rio nerviosamente mientras se rascaba detrás de la cabeza. Cuando vio a Satou alargar la mano hacia el abrigo, actuó rápidamente y lo empujó para que saliera por la puerta. – ¿No fuiste tú quien sugirió que saliéramos a caminar? ¿Para qué tardarnos, eh? ¿Quieres llamar la atención de los vecinos?

\- ¡Está bien, está bien, ya voy! – espetó Satou. – A veces puedes ser un abusón, ¿lo sabías?

\- No tengo idea de lo que hablas. – respondió Gohan calmadamente mientras cerraba la puerta, y se metía la llave al bolsillo, curvando el labio ligeramente.

Satou bufó y murmuró una maldición entre dientes, que Gohan simplemente ignoró. Bajaron por una pequeña escalera hasta el elevador del edificio, que afortunadamente todavía seguía en su piso. Era un espacio pequeño y cerrado en el que no cabían más de cuatro personas, y el interior estaba cubierto totalmente de toda clase de grafitis crudos.

Mientras bajaban, Satou trataba de empujar a Gohan contra las paredes del elevador, que estaban realmente asquerosas debido a que no las habían limpiado en años, pero el híbrido saiyajin ni se inmutó. Al principio sin molestarse, Satou siguió intentando, pero luego del quinto intento fallido, se dio por vencido sin una sola palabra.

Al llegar a la planta baja, rápidamente salieron del sucio elevador y abandonaron el edificio, procediendo hacia la parte más agradable de la ciudad.

\- Tu vecindario sigue igual que siempre, un gran basurero. – comentó Satou mientras caminaban, mirando a su alrededor con desdén.

\- Ha mejorado. – replicó Gohan, rodando los ojos por la queja de su amigo. – ¿Recuerdas que hace unos pocos años no podías caminar por la calle sin ver por donde pisabas, por si pisabas una jeringa?

Satou gruñó y pateó una botella de cerveza rota. – De acuerdo, tal vez el vecindario esté MARGINALMENTE mejor que antes. Pero está muy lejos de ser lo ideal. No sé cómo te las arreglas.

Gohan se encogió de hombros. – No es que pueda hacer mucho al respecto. Además, ya estoy acostumbrado. Ya no me molesta tanto como antes.

Satou se enfurruñó todavía más. Unos segundos después, los ojos se le brotaron y su gesto fruncido literalmente se puso de cabeza. – Hey, ¿sabes qué deberíamos hacer?

\- No…

\- ¡Deberíamos mudarnos juntos cuando nos graduemos!

Ahora fue el turno de Gohan de abrir los ojos. – ¿Quieres rentar un lugar para que seamos compañeros de cuarto?

\- ¡Sí, será de locura! – replicó Satou, con su sonrisa aún más amplia. – ¡Piensa en todas las posibilidades! ¡Todas las épicas noches de juegos que podemos tener! ¡Todos los amigos que podemos invitar cuando queramos! ¡Todo el desorden que podemos hacer sin que mi mamá se enfade conmigo!

El entusiasmo del chico de labios enormes era contagioso, y Gohan no pudo evitar sonreír. – La verdad suena bien.

\- ¡Puedes apostar tu trasero a que lo es! – gritó Satou alegremente.

La sonrisa de Gohan se apagó ligeramente. Por genial que sonara la idea, y por mucho que odiara traer malas noticias, tenía que ser realista. – Pero rentar un apartamento no es nada barato, especialmente para dos estudiantes recién graduados de preparatoria.

Satou descartó sus preocupaciones con la mano. – Te preocupas demasiado, Son. Todo estará bien. En cuanto salgas de la escuela y empieces a patear traseros, te elevarás en los rankings de héroes y obtendrás una fortuna de patrocinadores por todos lados.

Gohan se sonrojó, halagado por la fe que demostraba su amigo en él. – ¿Es decir que planeas sacar provecho de mi éxito? – le preguntó riéndose ligeramente.

\- Claro que no. – Satou negó con la cabeza. – Ya que tú serás mi ayudante, mi popularidad y reputación se dispararán por asociación.

Gohan levantó una ceja. – En otras palabras, planeas utilizarme.

\- Más o menos. – admitió Satou despreocupadamente. – Por supuesto, yo mismo también seré un gran héroe por mi propia cuenta, pero tú, Son, estás en una liga totalmente diferente. El potencial de marketing es ilimitado y yo, siendo el amigo excepcional que soy, estaré allí para guiarte en cada paso que des por el camino.

Gohan se rio. – En ese caso mejor ponte a leer los libros. Eso de lo que hablas requiere un nivel de inteligencia que no estoy seguro de que poseas en este momento.

Satou se enfurruñó, pero se mantuvo en silencio. Habiendo llegado a su destino, los dos chicos se detuvieron y empezaron a mirar a su alrededor. Ya que era un día laboral, las calles no estaban completamente llenas de gente, pero se veía una cantidad considerable de peatones ocupándose de sus asuntos. Después de todo estaban en Tokio.

\- Y bien, ¿qué quieres hacer? – preguntó Satou.

\- ¿Por qué me preguntas a mí? – respondió, dándole a su amigo una mirada en blanco. – Tú fuiste el que sugirió que saliéramos a caminar.

Satou se rio, sin molestarse. – Relájate, Son. Sácate ese palo del trasero. No todo tiene que ser planeado por adelantado, ya lo sabes. Es bueno improvisar de vez en cuando.

Gohan frunció las cejas, recordando instantáneamente el interrogatorio con Tsukauchi el día anterior. No pudo evitar temblar un poco con la memoria. Seguro, las circunstancias entre lo de entonces y lo de ahora eran enormemente diferentes, pero el principio seguía siendo lo mismo. La preparación era preferible a la espontaneidad.

Aun así, si Satou quería que improvisaran, ¿por qué no complacerlo? Una sonrisa cruzó por los labios del híbrido saiyajin. – Muy bien. En ese caso, ¿qué tal si vamos a una librería?

Satou palideció ante la sugerencia, pero rápidamente recobró la compostura. – Por mí excelente. Guía el camino, Son.

Gohan se rio por dentro. No le sorprendía que Satou no supiera dónde estaba la librería. Lo único que su amigo leía de manera recreacional eran mangas que se compraba en los puestos de periódicos o que ordenaba online. ¿Tal vez este pequeño viaje lo convertiría en un fan de la lectura? Gohan lo dudaba mucho, pero la posibilidad estaba allí.

La caminata a la librería, llama "John Ronald's", fue muy corta. Era un edificio viejo y anticuado localizado en la esquina de una calle relativamente apartada donde nunca pasaba mucho tráfico. La única característica que denotaba el propósito del lugar era el letrero de madera desgastada colgado sobre la puerta, pero incluso entonces, el nombre era una referencia tan obscura que la mayoría de la gente no sabía de él.

Gohan atravesó la puerta junto con Satou, y sonó la campanilla que indicó su entrada. Solo había tres personas adentro, incluyendo a la recepcionista: una joven atractiva de anteojos con cabello castaño que le caía por la espalda, vestida como bibliotecaria. Esta levantó la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo y sonrió al reconocerlo. – ¡Gohan! ¡Bienvenido, cuánto tiempo!

\- Gusto de verte, Mari. – replicó Gohan, sonriendo por el cálido recibimiento, y rascándose detrás de la cabeza. – Discúlpame por no venir últimamente, he estado muy ocupado con la escuela. Oh, él es mi mejor amigo, Satou. – agregó señalando al chico con el pulgar.

\- Yo. – saludó Satou, algo sorprendido por su familiaridad.

Mari hizo una ligera reverencia. – Es un placer conocerte, Satou. Espero que disfrutes tu visita. Si necesitas ayuda, por favor no dudes en preguntar.

\- C-claro. – tartamudeó Satou.

Gohan levantó una ceja ante la reacción de su amigo. ¿Qué le habría pasado? De cualquier manera, saludó a Mari con la mano y le indicó a Satou que lo siguiera más adentro de la tienda. Y ya estaba a punto de explicarle cómo era el edificio cuando Satou le hizo una pregunta:

\- ¿Quién es esa nena? Es muy linda.

\- ¿Nena? – repitió Gohan lentamente, antes de entender lo que quería decir. – ¿Hablas de Mari? Es una amiga. Su papá es dueño del lugar.

\- Interesante. – musitó Satou, rascándose la barbilla. – ¿Tienen tiempo de conocerse ustedes dos?

\- Un par de años. – reveló Gohan algo dudoso. – ¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto?

Satou se encogió de hombros, mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro. – A ninguna parte. Solo tengo curiosidad, es todo.

Gohan no le creía, pero tampoco quiso darle demasiada importancia. – ¿Terminaste? – Cuando recibió un asentimiento como respuesta, suspiró de alivio. – Bien. Ahora, en esa esquina de allá están los libros de ficción…

\- Creo que le gustas a Mari.

Gohan dio un paso atrás por el shock. – ¡¿Qué?!

\- Ya me escuchaste. – presionó Satou.

Gohan tuvo que luchar contra el rubor que empezaba a formarse y se mantuvo firme. – Sácate esas ideas de la cabeza, grandísimo pervertido. – le espetó. – Solo es una amiga. Además, tiene diecinueve años.

La sonrisa de Satou se hizo más ancha. – Mejor todavía. Puede mostrarte cómo se hace.

Gohan exhaló profundamente para evitar perder la compostura. No podía caer en el juego de Satou. – Eres incorregible. Mira… mejor ve a ver tú mismo si encuentras algo que te interesa. Sabes leer, ¿o no?

Satou ignoró el insulto verbal y cruzó los brazos, con esa sonrisa que tanto le hacía enfurecer todavía en su rostro. – ¡Ooh, alguien está molesto! ¿Qué pasa? ¿No me quieres cerca mientras charlas a gusto con Mari? – preguntó mientras puntualizaba moviendo las cejas de manera sugestiva.

\- No, imbécil. – replicó Gohan, frotándose las sienes con exasperación. – Voy a buscar un libro de astronomía que necesito comprar, y no quiero tener que lidiar con tus estupideces mientras lo busco.

Satou resopló divertido. – Como quieras. Yo estaré en la sección de mangas.

\- Bien. – asintió Gohan. – Los mangas están por allá, por cierto. – explicó señalando el extremo opuesto de la librería.

Satou se despidió con la mano y se fue, y en cuanto le dio la espalda, Gohan se fue a buscar el libro que necesitaba. Pasó de largo la sección de ciencias y, luego de verificar que no había nadie cerca, se metió en la sección de referencias.

Rápidamente vio la serie de "Para Dummies", que tenía su propio estante dedicado a ella, y comenzó a ver los libros que había en oferta. Luego de unos segundos, encontró lo que estaba buscando y lo sacó del estante. "Cómo entender a las mujeres para Dummies."

Luego de verificar de nuevo que no hubiera nadie cerca, abrió el libro y pasó rápidamente las páginas para ver la página de contenidos, esperando que tuviera la información que necesitaba. – "Cómo hablar con las mujeres, qué quieren decir las mujeres, no pasa nada, ideas para citas, trucos y consejos… ajá, aquí está. Cómo saber si una mujer está enfadada contigo."

Cerró otra vez el libro y sonrió para sí mismo. Además de eso, había otros capítulos… interesantes que podrían valer la pena leer más tarde, por si acaso. Un ligero rubor tiñó sus mejillas ante el pensamiento. Esta no era una situación en la que se hubiera imaginado encontrarse. De nuevo, jamás había conocido antes a una chica como Yaoyorozu Momo, ni mucho menos la había visto topless.

Ocultando la cubierta bajo el brazo, rápidamente se dirigió hacia donde estaba Mari en la caja registradora. La chica le echó un ojo al libro y levantó una ceja. – ¿Problemas con chicas, Gohan?

El híbrido saiyajin volvió a sonrojarse y desvió la mirada. – ¡No! ¡No exactamente! Al menos, eso creo. – Negó con la cabeza y suspiró, haciendo que Mari se riera. – Honestamente no lo sé. Es complicado, y extraño.

Mari sonrió ligeramente. – Entiendo. No te preocupes, no te haré preguntas. – dijo escaneando el libro. – Dos mil yenes. ¿Quieres una bolsa?

\- Sí, por favor. – dijo Gohan, entregando el dinero, y al recibir la bolsa se inclinó respetuosamente. – Gracias.

\- De nada. – replicó Mari amablemente. Luego se inclinó hacia el frente y su sonrisa desapareció, reemplazándola con un gesto fruncido y preocupado. – ¿Seguro que estás bien, Gohan? Escuché lo que pasó en las noticias.

Gohan se pasó la mano por sus mechones en punta y le sonrió gentilmente. – Ahora lo estoy, gracias por preguntar. Lo de ayer fue… una locura, pero creo que ya lo superé. Al menos en su mayoría. Creo que salir a caminar me ayudó a pensar mejor las cosas.

Mari volvió a echarse atrás, aliviada. – Eso me alegra. Si alguna vez necesitas un descanso del negocio de los héroes, siéntete libre de pasar a charlar. – Sus ojos celestes escanearon la habitación y soltó un suspiro. – A veces se siente muy solitario por aquí.

La sonrisa de Gohan se apagó también. Mari no tenía Quirk. Aunque algo tan trivial como eso no le importaba, sabía que había un gran estigma hacia la gente sin Quirks, y que como resultado ella no tenía muchos amigos. Podía simpatizar con la pobre chica, ya que se identificaba con ella de muchas maneras. – Vendré más a menudo, lo prometo. – le aseguró.

\- Lo estaré esperando. – dijo Mari, volviendo a sonreír.

Después de despedirse de Mari, Gohan encontró a Satou pasando la mano por un estante lleno de volúmenes de manga. – ¿Todo bien? – le preguntó.

\- Sip. – respondió Satou, sin molestarse en mirarlo. – Este lugar tiene buen material. ¿Seguro que no quieres echarle un ojo a alguno de estos mangas?

\- Nah, estoy bien con los libros de cómics. – replicó Gohan. – Como sea, a menos que me necesites para algo, te esperaré afuera.

\- Genial. Casi termino aquí, te veo al rato.

Satisfecho con las noticias, Gohan se dio la vuelta y salió de la tienda. Se quedó apoyado contra la pared del edificio y cruzó los brazos, tratando de no verse sospechoso. Miró de lado a lado, tomando nota de los pocos peatones que había por allí. Sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba; era perfecto.

Lentamente deslizó la mano en la bolsa que llevaba y sacó el libro que acababa de comprar. Tragó saliva y lo abrió en una página al azar para empezar a leer. La curiosidad se había apoderado de él.

Tras leer unas pocas líneas, un ceño fruncido se apoderó de su cara. Si algo estaba mal, ¿por qué iba una chica a decir que todo estaba bien? ¿Acaso esperaban que él fuese capaz de leer las mentes? ¿Qué había de justo en eso? Esperando encontrar una respuesta, continuó leyendo, sin dejar de fruncir el cejo por un segundo.

Después de leer un par de páginas más, dejó el libro y se rascó detrás de la cabeza, ahora reemplazando el gesto fruncido por uno de confusión. Lo único que pudo deducir de esa información era que las chicas podían ser confusas… y también intimidatorias cuando querían serlo.

Volvió a coger el libro y lo abrió en otra página. ¿Quizás esta tendría más información?

\- ¿Qué estás leyendo? – le susurró al oído una voz tenebrosa.

Sorprendido por la repentina intrusión en su espacio personal, Gohan se dio la vuelta a una velocidad aterradora y soltó un puñetazo como un relámpago. En la fracción de segundo que le tomó reconocer a su asaltante, sus ojos se ensancharon y forzó su mano a detenerse, deteniendo sus nudillos a un pelo de golpearlo en la quijada.

Satou parpadeó por la repentina ráfaga de viento que le movió su pelo en punta, y levantó su propia mano para ponerla sobre el puño de Gohan y bajarlo hasta una posición menos amenazadora. El híbrido saiyajin no opuso ninguna resistencia. Y como si no hubiera pasado nada fuera de lo ordinario, Satou sonrió.

\- ¿Qué estás leyendo?

\- Nada que te interese. – dijo Gohan, metiendo el libro en su bolsa. Satou entrecerró los ojos.

\- Muéstramelo.

\- No.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Porque no es asunto tuyo. – reiteró Gohan, con tono tajante.

Satou lo desafió con la mirada por unos segundos antes de encogerse de hombros con resignación. – Bien, hazte el duro. No me interesa tu estúpido librito. – El híbrido saiyajin dudaba mucho de eso. – Como sea, ¿a que no adivinas lo que conseguí?

Gohan se mantuvo en guardia, pero se sentía algo intrigado. – ¿Qué cosa?

\- ¡El número de Mari! – sonrió Satou, mostrándole a la cara un pequeño trozo de papel. – Ya que tú dijiste que no te interesaba, me imaginé que podría intentarlo yo.

Gohan entrecerró los ojos al ver el número, y resopló. No tenía el corazón de decirle a su amigo que era falso. Mari era una chica agradable, así que para engañarlo de esa manera solo quería decir que, o bien se le acercó con demasiada insistencia, o que ella no estaba interesada en alguien cuatro años menor. Cualquiera que fuera el caso, esperaba estar presente cuando Satou averiguara la fría y cruel verdad. Le vendría bien reírse un poco a expensas del chico de labios enormes.

\- Viejo, ha sido un gran día hasta ahora. – presumió Satou, con una sonrisa arrogante por toda la cara. – Compré los últimos dos volúmenes de Hokuto no Ken que necesitaba para completar mi colección, y una linda chica me dio su número. Todo va bien para Satou.

Gohan no pudo evitar sentir una onza de simpatía por su amigo, pero esta se vio ahogada por los múltiples recuerdos que tenía del chico troleándolo durante todos esos años. Podría haber sido una pequeña venganza por todo lo que le hizo pasar, pero era algo.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, Gohan sonrió. – Qué bien por ti. Como sea, es tu turno de decidir a dónde vamos ahora.

Satou cerró los ojos y se puso el dedo en el mentón. Tarareó como si estuviera pensando profundamente, y luego abrió los ojos y señaló hacia la izquierda. – Por allá.

Gohan miró hacia donde señalaba el dedo y se dio cuenta de que no tenía idea de qué habría por allí. La única razón por la cual vino a esta parte de la ciudad fue para ir a la librería de Mari. – ¿Alguna razón en particular? – inquirió.

\- Nop, solo me siento con suerte. – replicó Satou.

Gohan se rio entre dientes. – Funciona para mí. Guíanos, casanova.

Así, los dos amigos emprendieron la marcha de nuevo. Durante la caminata, Satou trató varias veces de deslizar la mano entre la bolsa que Gohan llevaba, pero el híbrido saiyajin no se lo iba a permitir de ninguna manera. Si su amigo llegaba a ver la clase de libro que había comprado, lo sometería a burlas interminables y le exigiría que se explicara a más no poder. Sabía bien cómo funcionaba Satou, y no se sentía de humor para lidiar con eso.

En poco tiempo, los dos amigos vieron una pequeña congregación de gente en el medio de la acera. Intercambiando miradas, los dos decidieron investigar sin decir ni una palabra.

Luego de abrirse paso cuidadosamente entre la multitud, se encontraron con un hombre vestido de pies a cabeza en un traje de cuerpo completo de spandex, del color del oro sólido, cuya única parte al descubierto era su rostro. Para completar lo bizarro de su imagen, había una enorme insignia "GB" estampada en su pecho, de letras muy gruesas.

Gohan arqueó las cejas con asombro y confusión, mientras que Satou no pudo evitar resoplar de risa. Desafortunadamente, esto atrajo la atención del extraño sujeto, que subsecuentemente sonrió y se dirigió hacia ellos.

Al instante percibiendo una mala vibra del sujeto, Gohan trató de alejarse, pero a Satou pareció no molestarle cuando el hombre de spandex dorado literalmente saltó hacia ellos y les mostró sus manos, que sujetaban una pila de volantes. – ¿Desean oír sobre nuestro señor y salvador, la Mancha Dorada? – les dijo alegremente.

\- ¿Qué? – La quijada de Gohan casi cayó hasta el suelo, y el hombre se rio.

\- ¡Es broma! ¡Somos fanáticos, pero no de esa clase! – Gohan cerró la boca, pero mantuvo los sentidos en alerta máxima. – ¡Solo estoy reclutando miembros para el club de fans de la Mancha Dorada! Estamos en busca de nuevos miembros, ¿así que por qué no vienen a una de nuestras reuniones? ¡Será divertido! – Sus dientes blancos como perlas brillaban de manera casi antinatural. – ¡Serviremos muffins variados, y cada miembro recibirá un disfraz gratis como el mío!

Satou cogió un volante y sonrió. – ¡¿Dónde firmo?!

Gohan le quitó el volante de un manotón y arrastró a su amigo por el brazo a la fuerza. – ¡Disculpa, pero no estamos interesados! ¡B-buena suerte con tu reclutamiento! – le dijo, sin perturbarse por la expresión decepcionada en el rostro del hombre.

Satou trató de forcejear para soltarse el brazo, pero la fuerza del híbrido saiyajin fue demasiado para él. No fue sino hasta que estuvieron fuera de vista del reclutador que finalmente lo soltó. –Hey, ¿cuál es la gran idea? – le gruñó, frotándose la muñeca. Gohan sin embargo ignoró la pregunta.

\- ¿En serio estabas considerando ir al club de fans de ese sujeto?

\- Solo para reírme un poco y algo de comida gratis. – espetó Satou. – ¿Qué te pasa?

Gohan cruzó los brazos y se mordió el labio. – Es solo que… es muy raro, viejo.

¿Por qué existía algo como eso? Por mucho que le gustaría ser reconocido por sus buenas obras y no que le vieran como una amenaza a la sociedad, el concepto de un club de fans de la Mancha Dorada lleno de raritos con disfraces ridículos no le iba del todo.

Satou se burló. – Bueno, tal vez eres tú el raro. ¿No lo has pensado alguna vez?

Gohan abrió los ojos ligeramente por un segundo antes de volver a ponerlos en rendijas. – Todos los días. – masculló ente dientes.

Satou suavizó su expresión, y su mirada se tornó cabizbaja. – Perdón por eso, hermano, no fue mi intención. Solo… se me salió. Ya sabes que a veces digo tonterías sin pensarlo, ¿no?

\- Lo sé. – replicó Gohan, esforzándose por sonreír. – Está bien, no te preocupes por eso.

Satou suspiró de alivio. – Bien. Como sea, ya que mi plan se arruinó, ¿tienes alguna idea de a dónde deberíamos ir ahora?

\- ¿Qué tal ir a los bolos? – sugirió Gohan. Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió. – No hemos ido en años, no desde tu doceavo cumpleaños.

Una sonrisa felina se formó en el rostro de Satou. – ¡Lo tienes!

Gohan le devolvió la sonrisa. Esto sería divertido.

* * *

 **(-0-)**

* * *

El resto de la tarde voló, y antes de darse cuenta los dos adolescentes se encontraron de vuelta en el apartamento de Gohan, con los estómagos llenos y los espíritus en alto.

Luego de una intensa sesión de bolos en la cual Satou sacó por los pelos una victoria por el margen mínimo, se dieron una pasada por el arcade y se quedaron allí por horas. Luego de eso, pasaron por el puesto local de burritos, donde Gohan demolió por séptima vez el record de comilona más rápida y se ganó su séptima máscara de luchador como premio.

Gohan se quitó los zapatos y se dejó caer en su sofá, disfrutando de la familiar comodidad que le proveía. – Ah, esa fue la tarde más divertida que he tenido en semanas. – admitió. – Gracias por eso.

\- Ni lo menciones. – exclamó Sato, sentándose junto al híbrido saiyajin. – Las cosas han estado muy agitadas últimamente. Ambos necesitábamos el descanso, especialmente tú.

\- "No tienes idea." – pensó Gohan. Luego se aclaró la garganta. – Satou, hay algo que necesito decirte.

Satou giró la cabeza en su dirección. – No va a ser algo super raro, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Qué? ¡N-no! Al menos, no lo creo. – tartamudeó Gohan evitando la mirada. Exhaló profundamente, y sus latidos empezaban a acelerarse. – Es algo realmente importante para mí, y he estado guardando el secreto por años. Es solo que… ya no puedo… ya no más. – Apretó los párpados y los volvió a abrir lentamente. – Eres mi mejor amigo, Satou. Mereces saber la verdad. Confío en ti.

Satou permaneció en silencio. – Lo que tengas que decirme, te escucharé.

\- Gracias. – murmuró Gohan, antes de tragar saliva. Era ahora o nunca. – Yo… no soy de por aquí.

Satou palideció, con una mirada de sorpresa en el rostro. – ¿Qué quieres decir?

En cualquier otra ocasión, Gohan se habría reído de la expresión de su amigo. – Quiero decir, que no soy de por aquí. Soy de un lugar muy, muy lejano.

Satou tragó en seco. – ¿Quieres decir que eres un… alienígena? – murmuró la última palabra como si fuera un tabú.

\- Mitad alienígena de hecho, pero eso no es a lo que quiero llegar. – corrigió Gohan, sintiendo una punzada de preocupación cuando el color se fue totalmente del rostro de su amigo. Tenía que seguir adelante. Ya había dicho demasiado para echarse para atrás. – Mi madre es humana y yo nací en la Tierra, solo que… no en esta Tierra.

Satou se hundió todavía más, visiblemente sorprendida. – Continúa. – le pidió, y Gohan procedió a hacerlo.

\- La Tierra de dónde vengo es muy diferente a esta. La geografía es distinta, los dinosaurios todavía existen, la tecnología es mucho más avanzada, y todo mundo es capaz de utilizar el ki.

La quijada de Satou quedó colgando ante esa última declaración. – ¿Quieres decir que todos allá son tan fuertes como tú?

\- No exactamente. – dijo Gohan negando con la cabeza. – Aunque es posible para los humanos regulares llegar a ser increíblemente fuertes, yo tengo algunas ventajas genéticas que nadie más tiene. Verás, mi papá viene de una raza de guerreros espaciales llamada saiyajin, que básicamente son criados desde su nacimiento solo para pelear.

Satou se frotó la frente. – Mierda, hombre, eso de verdad es pesado.

Gohan sonrió a modo de disculpa. – Lo sé. Mi papá fue enviado a la tierra cuando era bebé, pero se dio un golpe en la cabeza y perdió toda su memoria. No supo la verdad sobre su origen hasta cuando yo tenía cuatro años. – Juntó los dedos y miró a sus pies. – Para resumir una historia muy larga, desde entonces estuve entrenando con mi papá y sus amigos para enfrentarme a villanos malvados uno tras otro.

\- Diablos. – dijo Satou, pasando a un tono más triste. – Eso… esa no vida para un niño.

\- No tuve alternativa. – reveló Gohan, incapaz de contener el enfado en su voz. – Admito que el entrenamiento no era tan malo, ¿pero luchar en batallas de vida o muerte contra los peores psicópatas más malignos que jamás podrías imaginar? Eso lo odié cada segundo. – Empezó a abrir y cerrar su puño. – Y aun así, si tuviera la oportunidad de regresar el tiempo y hacer las cosas de manera diferente, no lo haría. Haría lo que fuera, cualquier cosa, para proteger a mi familia, a mis amigos y a la Tierra.

\- ¿Y cómo fue que terminaste aquí? – preguntó Satou suavemente tras unos incómodos minutos de silencio.

\- No tengo idea. – replicó Gohan con amargura. – Me encontraba a punto de acabar con el villano más fuerte que jamás habíamos enfrentado, cuando una especie de vórtice apareció de la nada y me atrapó. Esa maldita cosa drenó todos mis poderes y me hizo aparecer en el cielo encima de Tokio, y después de eso perdí el conocimiento.

Satou soltó un largo y profundo suspiro. – Eso es una locura.

\- Sip. – Gohan asintió estando de acuerdo. Cuando su amigo no dijo nada, el híbrido saiyajin se rascó detrás de la cabeza. – Y bien… umm, sí. Esa es mi historia.

Satou fijó sus pupilas en las de Gohan. – ¿Qué te hizo decidir contármelo todo? – le preguntó.

\- El desastre de ayer me dejó peor de lo que jamás me he sentido en mis seis años aquí. – admitió Gohan sombríamente. – No podía soportarlo más. Me estaba muriendo por dentro guardando el secreto. Tenía que decírselo a alguien. – Sus labios se curvaron en una ligera sonrisa. – No sé qué me impulsó a contártelo ahora, pero creo que… solo me sentía bien para hacerlo.

Para inmenso alivio de Gohan, una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del chico de labios enormes. – Bien. Me habría gustado que me lo dijeras antes, pero entiendo por qué lo mantuviste en secreto todo este tiempo. Esas noticias… seguro debieron descontrolarte, ¿verdad? Para que conste, eso no va a cambiar nada entre nosotros. Siempre seremos hermanos, hermano.

Trató de desordenarle el pelo a Gohan como muestra de camaradería, pero el híbrido saiyajin fue más rápido y se apartó de su alcance. Aun así, le sonrió con calidez a su amigo. – Eso me alegra.

Satou se frotó el mentón. – Sabes, realmente no me sorprende del todo. Siempre tuve la sensación que tú eras diferente del resto de nosotros los plebeyos. De hecho, empezaba a creer que tal vez fuera porque en realidad eras la Mancha Dorada.

Gohan soltó una risita nerviosa y se rascó detrás de la cabeza. – Sí… sobre eso…

Satou hizo una pausa, y su expresión lentamente se transfiguró en un asombro absoluto cuando por fin cayó en cuenta. – No. Puede. Ser.

En vez de decirle nada, Gohan simplemente se transformó dónde estaba, enviando a su compañero en retroceso por el shock, y causando que casi se cayera del sofá.

\- ¿Q-qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Esto es… – Satou movía la boca como un pez, pero no lograba sacar palabras coherentes. Se mantuvo así por un rato hasta que finalmente suspiró de resignación y miró cansinamente al chico Son. – ¿Es una cosa de saiyajin?

\- Es una cosa de saiyajin.

Satou se enfurruñó. – No es justo.

Gohan no pudo evitarlo: de inmediato estalló en carcajadas. Durante mucho tiempo se preguntó qué clase de reacción tendría su mejor amigo si llegaba a descubrir sobre la Mancha Dorada, pero esto superó todas sus expectativas. Se imaginó que estaría recibiendo algo como un shock prologando, acusaciones de engaño, ira por su decepción… cualquier cosa excepto un simple "No es justo".

Incluso aunque Satou lo miraba como si le acabara de brotar una segunda cabeza, Gohan no fue capaz de tenerle lástima, y en vez de eso estalló en otro arranque de risa. La escuela mañana sería otro desafío completamente diferente, pero por ese breve momento, se sentía feliz con su vida.

 _ **Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

De acuerdo, " **Guest** de antes" **,** a menos que prefieras identificarte de otra manera, recalco lo que dije: la historia sigue en una etapa temprana, y me permito señalar que no todas las parejas tienen química instantánea, así que dales algo de tiempo (y personalmente, me gustan más los romances que se toman su tiempo para formarse). Ah, y por cierto, que yo sepa "discrepanidad" no es una palabra en español. Conozco es "discrepancia".

Y bien, ya estamos con otro capítulo más. Esta vez, tras los eventos del U.S.J y el subsecuente interrogatorio, exploramos un poco más la amistad de Gohan y Satou. Bueno, es el segundo género de este fic después de todo, tiene sentido. Personalmente lo disfruté bastante, aunque diré que no me esperaba que Gohan le fuese a soltar la bomba de sus orígenes. De nuevo, ya tienen suficiente tiempo de ser amigos como para tener ese nivel de confianza, y debo admitir que se lo tomó mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Voy a decir que me gusta la caracterización que le están dando, si llegó a sospechar que Gohan era la Mancha Dorada, no es puro músculos y sin cerebro, solo el típico estudiante capaz pero flojo con las materias que no le interesan (como todos lo hemos sido alguna vez). A ver cómo irán los eventos a partir de ahora.

En una nota menor, por si no lo captan del todo y antes que a alguien se le ocurra preguntar, la insignia del sujeto disfrazado "GB" obviamente significa "Golden Blur", que es el nombre original del apodo de Gohan como la Mancha Dorada, pero se pierde un poco el chiste en la traducción. Decidí dejarlo como estaba porque los japoneses tienden a usar términos en inglés más que en español por obvias razones.

Bien, creo que ya eso sería todo. Gracias por los reviews a **darkdan-sama, Aspros D'Lars, Neopercival, Waspir, Guest** (asumo que ambos reviews para los capítulo son suyos), **taro0305, BRANDON369** y **The Black Knight Zero.**


	11. De vuelta en acción

**El Símbolo de la Paz y la Justicia**

 **Escrito por TheGodfather93, traducido por Fox McCloude**

 **Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball, My Hero Academia y todos sus personajes respectivos son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y Kouhei Horikoshi. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 **Capítulo 11: De vuelta en acción**

Era una mañana aburrida y monótona en Musutafu. Espesas nubes grises flotaban por el cielo, cubriendo las calles que había abajo en una manta neblinosa, mientras los ciudadanos somnolientos de la normalmente activa metrópoli comenzaban sus rutinas diarias. Los vendedores de periódicos empezaban a montar sus puestos, los cafés habían empezado a poner en marcha sus máquinas para triturar los granos del día, y los panaderos les daban el toque final a su mercancía. El lechero desafortunadamente se vio interferido por una rueda averiada en su bicicleta, que se encontraba ahora cambiando, pero fuera de eso, las cosas eran muy normales. La ciudad, igual que el sol, seguía en el proceso de despertar.

Habría pintado el paisaje perfecto de una mañana perfectamente normal, de no ser por la brillante mancha dorada que zigzagueaba entre los edificios a velocidad imperceptible para el ojo humano. Si cualquiera hubiese estado al tanto para rastrear los movimientos de la mancha, solo la habrían visto parpadear por una fracción de segundo (en la cual un aspirante a ladrón de carteras terminó siendo lanzado al suelo con las manos atadas a la espalda con una banda elástica) antes de desvanecerse en la distancia.

Segundos después, la veloz mancha se detuvo abruptamente en un callejón solitario, directamente enfrente de un adolescente con labios inusualmente grandes y los ojos muy abiertos.

\- ¡Hola! – lo saludó Gohan con la mano, asegurándose de quitarse el trozo de tostada que le colgaba de la boca antes de hablar. Satou parpadeó dos veces, con una mirada de sorpresa en el rostro.

\- Hola tú también. – respondió lentamente. – ¿Mucho trabajo en la mañana?

Gohan se encogió de hombros, tragándose un bocado de la tostada. – Lo usual. Un carterista aquí, un ladrón de autos allá, un intento de robo al banco… – De pronto sus ojos se entrecerraron. – Oh sí, algún loco trató de prenderle fuego a una casa de caridad. Eso fue nuevo.

Satou casi se tropezó con su propio pie, pero se recuperó para darle al chico Son una mirada incrédula. – ¿En serio? ¡¿Qué tan mal de la cabeza hay que estar para intentar algo como eso?!

Gohan suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza. – Dejé de intentar descifrar los motivos de los criminales hace mucho.

Satou mantuvo una mirada contemplativa mientras los dos se dirigían hacia la U.A. – ¿Así que esto es lo que haces todas las mañanas? – le preguntó.

\- Sip. – respondió Gohan. – Todas las tardes también. Y a veces en la noche, si no puedo dormir. Patrullar por las calles como la Mancha o entrenar.

Satou frunció el cejo. – Es una locura. ¿Cómo te las arreglas para equilibrar todo eso con todo lo demás que tienes en tu vida?

\- Ya me acostumbré. – admitió Gohan casualmente. En ese punto, se sentiría extraño si se desviaba aunque fuese ligeramente de su rutina.

Satou frunció los labios mientras seguían caminando. – Sabes, esto no es justo. – dijo, haciendo que el híbrido saiyajin levantara una ceja. – Has hecho tanto bien durante los últimos siete años, y no recibes ni una pizquita de crédito por ello.

Gohan no pudo evitar sonreírle a su amigo. – No me importa no recibir crédito. El solo saber que he ayudado a tantas personas… que he podido hacer una diferencia, con eso me basta. – le confesó. Luego se rascó la barbilla. – Aunque debo admitirlo, sería genial si los medios no estuvieran tan empeñados en desacreditarme.

Satou se puso las manos entrelazando los dedos detrás de la cabeza, y suspiró larga y profundamente. – Eres un maldito santo, Son. Ya lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Gohan tuvo un respingo ante esa declaración. Ese pensamiento le aterraba. Quería inspirar a la gente, no hacer que lo adoraran como a un dios.

\- Y bien… – continuó Satou, con una sonrisa entusiasta en el rostro. – ¿Qué planes tienes para este fin de semana? ¿Quieres hacer algo más de entrenamiento en Rusia? ¿Puedo acompañarte? Todavía no he podido verte dándolo todo.

Gohan negó con la cabeza. – Primero, no podrías ver nada de todas maneras. – Ante el gesto enfurruñado e indignado de su amigo, soltó una risita. – Y segundo, no podré regresar a Siberia por un tiempo. Pasa que… ahh… me descuidé un poco la última vez que fui y terminé en las noticias internacionales, así que no me extrañaría si el gobierno ruso decide monitorear esa área.

Satou sonrió ampliamente. – Sí, ese fue un gran alboroto. Especialmente me gustó la parte en que hiciste que el sujeto que estaba filmando terminara cayéndose sobre su trasero. – El híbrido saiyajin se sonrojó ante el recordatorio y se rascó detrás de la cabeza nerviosamente. – Entonces tienes que buscar un nuevo lugar secreto donde entrenar, ¿eh? ¿Qué tal la Antártida? Es fría, tranquila, y la población local consiste solo de osos polares y pingüinos.

Gohan descartó la idea con otro movimiento de la cabeza. – ¿Y acelerar el derretimiento de los casquetes polares? No gracias. El calentamiento global ya es un problema serio así como estamos. – declaró severamente. Además, ya tenía otro lugar en mente.

\- ¿En serio? – dijo Satou divertido. – Ja, no me imaginaba que fueras un hippie, Son.

\- No hay que ser un hippie para preocuparse por el ambiente, Satou. – lo regañó Gohan.

\- Está bien, está bien, no te enojes. – se defendió Satou, alzando las manos en un gesto pacificador. – Hippie.

Gohan simplemente rodó los ojos y continuó su camino. No era una caminata muy larga hasta la escuela, y en unos pocos minutos, los dos vieron la silueta familiar de la U.A. entrar a su campo de visión. Por un momento se detuvo, sintiendo que un gesto fruncido aparecía en su rostro pese a su mejor esfuerzo por suprimirlo. Fue entonces que una mano reconfortante le tocó el hombro.

\- ¿Estás bien, Son? – preguntó Satou suavemente. Gohan tragó saliva antes de responder.

\- Sí, estoy bien. – respondió Gohan, aunque Satou no pareció tragárselo.

\- Mira, sin importar lo que los demás piensen de ti, no dejes que eso te moleste y sigue siendo tú mismo. – le dijo. – Si alguien te tiene miedo, solo déjalos que se te acerquen de manera natural, cuando te conozcan mejor. Eres bueno en ese tipo de cosas. Si están celosos de ti o quieren empezar a molestar… bueno, eso quiere decir que son imbéciles y es mejor no asociarse con ellos.

Gohan suspiró. – Ya lo sé.

\- ¿Entonces cuál es el problema? – presionó Satou.

\- Es solo que… – Gohan sacudió la cabeza. – Nada. No te preocupes por eso. Estoy bien, hermano, confía en mí. Igual aprecio el consejo. – agregó con una sonrisa.

Satou todavía parecía inseguro, pero aun así asintió. – Muy bien, como digas.

Gohan se sintió aliviado de ver que Satou desistió de hacer más preguntas, ya que no quería dar más explicaciones. Sabía que era estúpido, y que su amigo tenía toda la razón, pero en práctica seguía siendo difícil de aplicar. El dolor físico era algo que podía soportar sin problemas, ¿pero ser rechazado por sus compañeros solo por ser un fenómeno de la naturaleza? Ese pensamiento se le enterraba peor que cualquier herida superficial.

Tensó toda su cara mientras atravesaban la puerta de entrada y procedían hacia su salón de clases. Por un breve instante deseó estar peleando contra algún supervillano malvado. Esa clase de conflictos eran mucho más directos y fáciles de resolver, y todo lo que tenía que hacer era derrotar al tipo malo y todo había terminado. ¿Pero lidiar con una clase llena de adolescentes asustados, celosos o prejuiciosos? Eso era un territorio desconocido y requería un nivel de tacto que no creía tener.

\- Recuerda, actúa con normalidad. – murmuró Satou cuando la puerta 1-A se hizo visible.

\- Lo sé. – asintió Gohan. Eso podía hacerlo. Se había enfrentado a desafíos mucho más duros toda su vida y al final los había superado. Esto sería pan comido en comparación.

Con ese pensamiento impulsándolo, abrió la puerta y entró despreocupadamente al salón, tratando de verse lo menos perturbado posible. Unos cuantos pares de ojos se fijaron en él, pero no les prestó atención y rápidamente caminó hacia su asiento.

Ya una vez allí, sacó su teléfono y comenzó a pasar página en las noticias del día. A pesar de su desprecio por los medios, le gustaba mantenerse al tanto de los eventos más importantes que ocurrían alrededor del mundo. Esta versión de la Tierra era un lugar bastante loco, lo cual era normal considerando que la mayoría de la población poseía algún tipo de superpoder.

Luego de un artículo ligeramente gracioso sobre un sapo que poseía poderes hipnóticos reclutado en la milicia, guardó el teléfono y vio a Ashido desviar la cabeza de su dirección. Él arqueó una ceja; eso era raro, especialmente viendo que hacía dos días lo había estado ignorando totalmente, luego del incidente en el U.S.J. ¿Acaso ahora lo estaría mirando?

Pero antes que Gohan pudiera seguir pensando en esto, Aizawa ingresó al salón y se paró detrás del escritorio. – Buenos días, todo mundo. – saludó secamente el profesor, dándole un vistazo rápido a toda la clase. – Estoy seguro que algunos de ustedes creen que porque tuvieron un par de días bastante difíciles, se habrán ganado un poco de descanso.

Unos pocos estudiantes se pusieron nerviosos ante la acusación, y Aizawa pareció deleitarse con sus reacciones, si esa sonrisa maligna de su rostro era algún indicio.

\- Bueno, mala suerte para ustedes, porque el festival deportivo de la U.A. será pronto, así que no tendrán tiempo para holgazanear. – declaró, atrayendo numerosos gritos ahogados de toda la clase.

\- ¡Por fin! ¡La oportunidad de demostrarle al mundo lo rudo que soy! – exclamó emocionado Kirishima, saltando fuera de su asiento.

\- ¿Le parece seguro hacer eso, sensei? – preguntó seriamente Jirou, trayendo a Kirishima de regreso a la tierra. – Ya que los villanos nos atacaron una vez, ¿no cree que sería la oportunidad perfecta de que vuelvan a hacerlo?

\- ¡Olvídate de eso! ¿Cómo es que alguno de nosotros va a poder ganarle a Son? – demandó Kaminari, causando que toda la clase desviara su atención hacia el aludido. – ¡Quiero decir, demostró que es capaz de ir codo a codo con All Might! ¡ALL MIGHT!

Gohan, por su parte, se sintió como ciervo a punto de ser arrollado. Quería enterrarse lo más profundo posible para alejarse del intenso escrutinio al que ahora estaba siendo sometido, pero sabía que eso no iba a ser posible, así que hizo acopio de toda la fuerza mental que pudo para darles a sus colegas una sonrisa nerviosa y un saludo con la mano.

Aizawa se aclaró fuertemente la garganta, atrayendo la atención de todos, para gran alivio de Gohan, antes de proceder a explicar. – Para responder a su primera pregunta, llevar a cabo el festival deportivo tan pronto después de un ataque de villanos demostrará que la escuela tiene confianza en su sistema para manejar las crisis. En cualquier caso, la presencia policiaca durante el evento será cinco veces mayor de lo normal.

»En cuanto a la segunda pregunta… – Aquí los ojos del profesor se entrecerraron. – Solo porque uno de los estudiantes haya demostrado un nivel de fuerza muy por encima del de ustedes, no significa que deban tirar la toalla tan rápido. Como héroes, se enfrentarán a toda clase de adversidades durante toda su carrera, así que será mejor entrenar y prepararse para estas situaciones mientras todavía tienen oportunidad. De esa manera, no terminarán estrellándose un huevo en la cara cuando se enfrenten a un desafío real, en un asunto de vida o muerte.

La profunda explicación de Aizawa provocó un total silencio en la clase, por lo cual Gohan se sintió inmensamente agradecido. Dicho eso, su profesor decía la verdad, y sinceramente esperaba que sus compañeros tomaran muy en serio ese consejo.

\- Más todavía, lo que deben estar pensando ahora es que el festival deportivo de la U.A. les presenta una oportunidad masiva a todos ustedes. – continuó Aizawa. – Este no es un evento que podamos parar solo por unos pocos villanos. Nuestro festival deportivo es uno de los espectáculos más grandes de todo Japón. En el pasado, las Olimpíadas eran lo que llamaban un "festival de los deportes", y todo el país se volvía loco con ellas.

»Sin embargo, con el decrecimiento de la población general, y la aparición de los Quirks, las Olimpíadas pasaron a ser una sombra the su antigua gloria. Y lo que ha tomado su lugar… ¡es el festival deportivo de la U.A.! – enfatizó.

Gohan notó algunos de sus compañeros con estrellas en los ojos ante el prospecto de participar en un evento de tal prestigio. Desafortunadamente, él no compartía su entusiasmo.

\- Los mejores héroes de todo el país estarán observando y vendrán en busca de potenciales reclutas para unirse a sus agencias como ayudantes. – continuó Aizawa. – Naturalmente, unirse a una agencia de héroes profesionales servirá para que ganen mucha experiencia e incrementen su popularidad. Sin embargo, tengan presente que solo tendrán tres oportunidades en total para demostrar lo que tienen, ya que el festival deportivo solo ocurre una vez al año. Si van en serio sobre convertirse en héroes profesionales, esta será una oportunidad que no pueden dejar pasar.

Gohan sabía muy bien todo eso. Había visto el festival deportivo de la U.A. en televisión todos los años desde que supo de él. Conocía su importancia, y también los numerosos beneficios que venían de tener un gran desempeño en él. Esa era la razón principal de que no estuviera ni de cerca tan excitado como sus compañeros. Suspiró, frotándose las sienes con irritación. Necesitaba hablar más tarde con Aizawa sobre esto.

* * *

 **(-0-)**

* * *

Para cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, Gohan se despidió de Satou y Tsuyu, y se dirigió hacia la sala de profesores. No sabía dónde estaría Aizawa, pero se imaginó que ver por allá sería su mejor alternativa. Al llegar a su destino, tocó la ya muy familiar puerta corrediza y esperó, dejando de lado esas desagradables memorias de ser interrogado por el oficial Tsukauchi en esa misma sala.

Afortunadamente, no tuvo que esperar demasiado, ya que la puerta se deslizó para revelar a una muy curiosa Midnight. Cuando sus ojos azul cielo se posaron en él, su sonrisa de inmediato adoptó una amplia sonrisa. – ¡Son Gohan-kun! ¡Pero qué agradable sorpresa! – lo saludó animadamente. – ¿Vienes a acompañarme a almorzar? Porque definitivamente me encantaría la compañía de un hombre grande y fuerte como tú. – agregó seductoramente, guiñándole el ojo de una forma que hizo que sus mejillas se pusieran rojas como tomates.

\- N-n-no exactamente, M-Midnight-sensei. – tartamudeó Gohan, desviando su mirada de la sonriente y sensual mujer. – Venía a buscar a Aizawa-sensei. ¿Está aquí?

Midnight frunció la boca, claramente decepcionada. – No sé por qué querrías pasar el rato con ese tonto aburrido, pero está justo allá, tomando una siesta. – explicó señalando un sofá en una esquina de la sala.

\- Gracias, Midnight-sensei. – dijo Gohan haciendo una reverencia.

\- Si de verdad quieres agradecerme, ven a verme otra vez… preferiblemente cuando no haya nadie más por aquí. – le susurró, con una sonrisa traviesa coronando sus hermosos rasgos.

\- L-lo tendré en mente. – tartamudeó Gohan, sintiendo que volvía a sonrojarse. – ¡Hasta luego!

Con eso, se alejó rápidamente de la seductora mujer mayor dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba Aizawa. De haber estado más tranquilo, seguro la imagen de su profesor guía recostado en el sofá, con una cajita de jugo medio vacía en mano mientras roncaba ligeramente por la boca, le habría parecido muy graciosa. Desafortunadamente, Gohan no había venido a hacer visitas sociales.

\- Disculpe, Aizawa-sensei, necesito hablar con usted. – le dijo.

Aizawa ni se movió, sacándole una mirada sombría al híbrido saiyajin.

\- Disculpe, Aizawa-sensei, necesito hablar con usted. – repitió más fuerte esta vez.

Los ojos negros de Aizawa se abrieron ligeramente, antes que su ceño se enfurruñara ominosamente. – Son. Imagino que tendrás una buena razón para interrumpir mi descanso. – murmuró fríamente. Gohan tragó saliva.

\- De verdad siento mucho despertarlo, sensei, pero necesito hablar sobre el festival deportivo.

Aizawa suspiró y tomó un sorbo de su caja de jugo. – Bien, pero hazlo rápido.

\- Claro. – le dijo Gohan, inclinándose con gratitud. – Sensei, me preguntaba si es obligatorio participar en el festival deportivo.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Para qué necesitas saberlo? – inquirió Aizawa.

\- Porque no estoy seguro de querer participar. – respondió Gohan. Aizawa parpadeó, y señaló el sillón adyacente al suyo.

\- Toma asiento, Son. – le dijo. Gohan de inmediato le hizo caso.

\- ¿Sensei?

\- ¿Hay alguna razón por la cual estás considerando no participar? – cuestionó Aizawa.

\- Unas cuantas, de hecho. – reveló Gohan. Tomó un profundo respiro antes de continuar. – Ya sabe que los héroes profesionales estarán buscando a gente para que se una a sus agencias, ¿verdad? Bueno, me preocupa que si participo y termino ganando, atraeré demasiado la atención y opacaré a todos los demás que participan.

Aizawa entrelazó los dedos. – Ese es el punto de competir. – le respondió, sin encontrarlo divertido.

\- Ya lo sé, pero… la verdad es que esas cosas no me interesan. – admitió Gohan. – No quiero unirme a una agencia de héroes y ser ayudante de nadie. Solo quiero obtener mi licencia de héroe, graduarme, y poder salvar personas en mis propios términos. Y en ese sentido, tampoco quiero arruinarles las posibilidades a mis compañeros quitándoles la oportunidad de destacar cuando yo no quiero que me recluten.

\- Entonces, lo que estás diciendo es que todos los demás que te rodean son una distracción para ti. – dedujo Aizawa. Gohan tomó una expresión sombría.

\- No se trata de eso. Solo quiero hacer las cosas a mi manera sin dificultárselas a los demás.

\- ¿Qué clase de héroe aspiras a ser, Son? – cuestionó Aizawa, frotándose la frente. – ¿Quieres ser un lobo solitario que juega bajo sus propias reglas? ¿Alguien que es bueno en su trabajo, pero no tiene presencia social ni influencia sobre la gente, porque los considera por debajo de él?

\- ¡Por supuesto que no, sensei! – exclamó Gohan ensanchando los ojos. – ¡Quiero llegar a ser como All Might; alguien que inspira a la gente e intimida a los criminales solo con su nombre! ¡Eso usted ya lo sabe!

\- Eso dices tú, pero tus intenciones sugieren lo contrario. – señaló Aizawa. – Eso sin mencionar el efecto que esto tendría en tus compañeros de clase.

Gohan tragó más saliva que antes. – ¿A qué se refiere, sensei? – preguntó nervioso.

\- Para alguien tan listo, puedes ser extraordinariamente denso. – comentó fríamente Aizawa, para confusión de su pupilo. – ¿Qué clase de mensaje crees que estarás enviando a tus compañeros si te rehúsas a participar en el festival deportivo porque eres mucho más fuerte que ellos? Ponte en sus zapatos, y trata de imaginarte, ¿cómo te sentirías tú si uno de tus compañeros hiciera algo así?

Gohan palideció cuando la respuesta finalmente le abrió los ojos. ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió tomar eso en cuenta? – Yo… entiendo a lo que se refiere, sensei. Créame, nunca fue mi intención menospreciar o irrespetar a mis compañeros de esa manera.

\- Te creo. – dijo Aizawa, sorprendiendo al muchacho. – También creo que eres muy propenso a tener visión de túnel debido a que tu mente suele marchar en un solo sentido. A veces, te enfocas tanto en hacer algo de cierta manera, que ignoras totalmente las ramificaciones de tus acciones. Eso te hace sonar arrogante, y dudo mucho que esa sea tu intención.

\- Esa… esa no es mi intención en lo absoluto. – murmuró Gohan, mirándose los pies con vergüenza.

\- Mira, si decides participar o no, es tu decisión al final. – lo regañó Aizawa. – Ya te dije lo que pienso; depende de ti descubrir lo que quieres hacer. Tienes dos semanas para pensar en ello. Eso debería darte suficiente tiempo para sopesar tus opciones.

Gohan reflexionó sobre las palabras de su profesor por un momento, antes de exhalar y endurecer su rostro. – Eso haré, sensei. – declaró firmemente, levantándose del sillón e inclinándose. – Muchas gracias por su tiempo, y de nuevo disculpe por molestarlo.

\- Más te vale. Ahora lárgate y déjame volver a mi siesta. – gruñó Aizawa.

Gohan se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta, pero mientras caminaba, no pudo sacudirse de encima la sensación de que lo estaban observando. Rehusándose a caer en pánico (estaba demasiado bien entrenado para eso) sus ojos color ónix escanearon cuidadosamente la sala, hasta detenerse en un muy familiar par de orbes azul cielo, cuya vista causó que sus mejillas ardieran de un feroz tono escarlata.

Sentada sobre un sillón, con una pierna cruzada sensualmente encima de la otra, se encontraba Midnight en persona, lamiendo una paleta provocativamente mientras sus penetrantes ojos se fijaban en los de él. Cuando se dio cuenta de que la habían pillado mirando, simplemente le sonrió y le saludó con la mano.

Gohan, por su parte, evitó la mirada con la mano y salió corriendo fuera de la sala de profesores. Esa mujer podría ser más aterradora que Aizawa cuando se lo proponía. Por su peculiar e intimidatoria actitud, al menos lo que se veía del hombre era lo que se obtenía. Midnight, por otra parte, era mucho más impredecible.

Luego de abandonar la sala, el híbrido saiyajin se dio cuenta que necesitaba hacer uso de las instalaciones. Gruñendo de pensar que se retrasaría todavía más para el almuerzo, se dirigió hacia el baño que estaba junto a su salón de clases. Todavía no estaba familiarizado con la estructura del campus de la U.A., así que en lugar de arriesgarse a perderse en el laberinto de corredores, decidió tomar la opción más segura e ir a donde sabía que encontraría un sanitario, a pesar de ser un viaje bastante largo.

Luego de entrar, se dirigió a uno de los urinales y se desabotonó el plan. Justo cuando estaba a punto de abrir la manguera, escuchó una puerta abriéndose y unas pisadas en las baldosas, antes de detenerse en el urinal del otro extremo del baño.

\- S-Son-kun. – dijo una voz que tartamudeaba.

Sorprendido de que lo llamaran por su nombre, Gohan volteó la cabeza ligeramente a un lado, aunque lo único que vio fue una familiar maraña de pelos verdes. – Midoriya. – respondió cortésmente, antes de volver a lo que estaba.

Vaya, eso era raro.

Tratando de ignorar la presencia de su amigo, Gohan procedió a hacer sus necesidades. Tuvo un respingo por dentro al oír a Midoriya haciendo lo propio. Si tan solo tuviera un par de audífonos para ahogar el ruido en ese momento.

Apenas terminó, soltó las últimas gotas y cerró la cremallera, dirigiéndose hacia el lavabo. Se lavó las manos y se salpicó la cara con algo de agua para aclararse la mente, antes de salir del baño. Pero en vez de irse directamente a la cafetería, Gohan esperó junto a la puerta. Ahora que Midoriya estaba allí solo, tenía la oportunidad perfecta para preguntarle al peliverde sobre el entrenamiento, así podrían con suerte preparar algo. Por extrañas que resultaran las circunstancias en ese momento, era el momento más oportuno para hacerlo.

En cuanto Midoriya salió del baño, sus ojos se ensancharon al ver al híbrido saiyajin esperándolo. – ¿Son-kun?

\- Hey. – lo saludó Gohan, sonriéndole amigablemente. – Disculpa si esto parece raro, o un poco repentino, pero me preguntaba si estarías libre este fin de semana, para que podamos empezar con tu entrenamiento.

\- ¡O-oh! ¡Eso! – exclamó Midoriya, con evidente sorpresa en el rostro. – Umm… ¿exactamente qué haremos con el ent-t-t-trenamiento? – tartamudeó.

\- Algunos ejercicios que espero te ayuden a controlar tu Quirk. – explicó Gohan. – Ya que se aproxima el festival deportivo, imaginé que ahora mismo sería un buen momento para comenzar.

Midoriya se quedó pensando en ello por un momento, y luego asintió. – Estoy de acuerdo. Ahh… ¿cuándo y dónde quieres que lo hagamos?

\- ¿Qué tal este domingo, a eso de las dos de la tarde? – sugirió Gohan. – En cuanto a dónde… hay unos parques bastante apartados cerca de donde vivo, pero si conoces algún lugar cerca de dónde vives, no me molestaría ir allá. Lo que sea que te parezca bien.

Midoriya parecía confundido. – ¿Huh? Cuando dices "parques bastante apartados", ¿hablas de parques apartados donde no haya nadie? – cuestionó nerviosamente.

\- Sí… – replicó Gohan, imitando la confusión del peliverde. – ¿Hay algún problema?

\- ¡No p-podemos hacer eso! – tartamudeó Midoriya en un pánico frenético. – ¡El uso de Q-Q-Quirks en público sin l-licencia va en contra de la ley! ¡Podrían a-arrestarnos!

\- ¡Oh! – A Gohan casi se le salen los ojos. – ¡Diablos, no pensé en eso! – admitió nerviosamente. Estaba tan acostumbrado a correr de aquí para allá sin preocupaciones tanto siendo él mismo como la Mancha, que había olvidado que ese acto era técnicamente ilegal. – Eso… podría ser un problema.

Midoriya soltó un suspiro de alivio. – Qué bueno que te diste cuenta. Sí quiero aprender a usar mejor mi Quirk, pero no quiero violar la ley para hacerlo. – murmuró.

\- Eso lo entiendo. Disculpa, ese fue un derrame cerebral de mi parte. – dijo Gohan, rascándose detrás de la cabeza. – ¿Sabes qué podríamos hacer al respecto?

\- Siempre podemos pedir prestado el campo atlético de la escuela. – sugirió Midoriya. – Preguntaré si hay algún profesor que esté dispuesto a supervisarnos, y te avisaré.

\- Eso sería grandioso. – sonrió Gohan. – En ese caso, deberíamos intercambiar números de teléfono.

\- Claro. – asintió Midoriya, sacando su teléfono.

Una vez que lo hicieron, los dos chicos se dirigieron hacia la cafetería, por lo cual Gohan se sintió supremamente agradecido. Su estómago estaba muy cerca de protestar ruidosamente porque se le negaba su sustento.

\- Y dime, ¿alguna vez has entrenado a alguien? – preguntó Midoriya mientras caminaban.

\- ¡Nop! – dijo Gohan alegremente. – De vez en cuando tengo combates de práctica con Satou, y le doy algunos consejos cada vez que le pateo el trasero, pero nunca nada tan formal.

\- Oh. – dijo Midoriya, evidentemente sorprendido por la respuesta. – Supongo que debo sentirme honrado, ¿eh?

\- Si quieres. – se rio Gohan.

Una vez que la cafetería apareció a la vista, el híbrido saiyajin no pudo evitar lamerse los labios. El almuerzo era uno de los momentos importantes de su dúa, principalmente porque Lunch Rush era un cocinero excepcional; la deleitable cocina del hombre era lo más cercano que tenía de experimentar la comida de su madre desde que llegó a este mundo.

Pero antes de poder saciar su voraz apetito, Yaoyorozu apareció enfrente de él. – Ahí estás, Son-san. – lo saludó antes de volverse hacia el otro chico. – Hola, Midoriya-san.

\- ¡H-hola! – tartamudeó el chico de pelo verde.

\- Hola, Yaoyorozu. – dijo Gohan cálidamente, dándole a la chica una sonrisa temblorosa que esperaba fuera suficiente para ocultar sus nervios. – ¿Necesitas algo?

\- De hecho, sí. – respondió ella. – Como representantes de la clase, se supone que tengamos una reunión cada sábado después de la escuela para arreglar algunos asuntos. Nuestro lugar de reunión designado es la sala de conferencias D.

\- Oh. De acuerdo, gracias por avisarme. – respondió Gohan con calma, aunque por dentro estaba que por poco le daba un ataque.

Aunque el prospecto de estar a solas en una sala con Yaoyorozu normalmente le habría resultado atractivo, le resultaba un poco extraño andar cerca de la muchacha desde que le vio un poco más de lo que habría querido dos días antes. El solo pensar en ello hacía que su mente volara a lugares extraños, a menudo dejándolo hecho un total desastre, y de verdad no quería avergonzarse más de la cuenta en su presencia.

Tras oír su respuesta, Yaoyorozu sonrió radiantemente. – Grandioso, lo estaré esperando con ansias. Por el momento te dejaré que puedas disfrutar el resto de tu almuerzo. Nos veremos después en clase. – dijo antes de marcharse.

\- Adiós. – murmuró Gohan. Una vez que la chica estuvo fuera de vista, dejó salir un suspiro de pesadez. – Grandioso, justo lo que necesitaba.

Su repentino gesto de autocompasión se vio interrumpido por Midoriya, que le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. – Anímate, Son-kun. – le dijo el peliverde amablemente. – Al menos solo te toca una vez a la semana.

\- Sí… sí, creo que ese es un consuelo. – gruñó Gohan, forzando una sonrisa a pesar de la depresión. – Gracias, Midoriya.

…

Una vez que sonó la campana de salida, indicando el final de la jornada escolar, Gohan empacó sus cosas y se levantó de su asiento. Miró hacia un lado esperando a ver a Satou haciendo lo propio, pero su mejor amigo estaba firmemente arraigado a su silla con los brazos cruzados y lleno de confianza, con una sonrisa arrogante cruzándole por los labios. Gohan suspiró.

\- ¿Debería estar preocupado? – preguntó.

\- ¿Por mí? Nah, yo estoy bien. – replicó Satou. – Más bien deberías estar preocupado por Kirishima.

\- ¿Qué dices? – dijo Gohan parpadeando.

\- Se cree que puede ganarme en vencidas. Ya que eso evidentemente es falso, le dije que estaba lleno de mierda. – dijo Satou alegremente, sacándole un gruñido al híbrido saiyajin. – Así que, ya que no pudimos arreglarlo con palabras, decidimos tener un encuentro de vencidas después de la escuela.

\- Está bien. Buena suerte con eso. – ofreció Gohan, dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

\- Hey, ¿adónde vas? ¿No quieres verme barrerle el trasero a Kirishima? – preguntó Satou, sonando ofendido.

Gohan volteó a ver a su mejor amigo y sacudió su cabeza. – Lo siento, hermano. Solo quiero irme a casa y descansar un poco. Hoy tuve un día muy pesado.

La expresión de Satou se suavizó. – Está bien. Nos veremos luego.

Gohan le sonrió al chico de labios enormes y se despidió con la mano antes de abandonar la sala. Escuchó algo de conmoción detrás de él, pero la ignoró y se dirigió hacia el corredor.

\- Disculpa, Son, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? – le habló una voz femenina, haciéndolo detener sus pasos. Se dio la vuelta, y sus ojos se ensancharon de sorpresa al ver a una chica de piel rosa de pie detrás de él, y sin su habitual alegría y energía.

\- ¿Ashido?

\- Hola, Son. – lo saludó, dándole una pequeña sonrisa. – ¿Cómo estás?

\- Algo cansado. – admitió Gohan, dándole a la chica una sonrisa propia. – ¿Y tú?

\- Estoy bien. – respondió. – Umm, ¿te molesta si vamos a algún lugar más tranquilo?

Gohan se sorprendió un poco por la petición, pero aun así asintió sin dejar de sonreír. – Para nada.

\- Gracias. – respondió Ashido, guiándolo hacia un corredor vacío. Luego de verificar alrededor que los dos estaban totalmente solos, enfocó toda su atención en él y habló. – ¿Quieres ir este domingo a ver una película conmigo?

Gohan se quedó congelado, y su cara se puso pálida. – ¿M-me estás invitando a una cita? – tartamudeó incrédulo. A su vez, los ojos de Ashido casi se salen de sus cuencas.

\- ¡¿Q-qué?! ¡N-no! ¡Te estoy invitando a salir c-como amigos! – replicó ella, y sus mejillas adoptaron un tono rosa más oscuro. – ¡Pasa que gané dos boletos en un concurso, y noté que te veías decaído, pensé en animarte un poco, y se me ocurrió que ver una película juntos sería divertido!

\- Ya… veo. – dijo Gohan lentamente, procesando lo que acababa de oír. Una vez que recuperó la compostura y se calmó lo suficiente, le sonrió a la chica. – Creo que eso me gustaría.

Como si le hubieran activado un interruptor, el semblante fruncido de Ashido se transformó en una sonrisa emocionada. – ¡¿De verdad?! ¡Grandioso! – exclamó. – ¡Muchas gracias por aceptar, Son! ¡Oh cielos, no tienes idea de lo difícil que fue atraparte solo para poder pedírtelo!

Gohan se rio, sintiendo una enorme oleada de calidez por la chica de piel rosa. Ahí estaba él, preocupado de haber hecho algo que la ofendió, cuando en realidad siempre estuvo preocupada por su bienestar. – No, gracias a ti, Ashido. Significa mucho. – admitió con suavidad.

La chica se calmó después de eso, pero su radiante sonrisa no desapareció. – Está bien, Son. La película empieza a eso de las cuatro de la tarde, en el Cinema Cerollian.

\- Ahí estaré. – declaró Gohan.

\- ¡Más te vale, o sino nunca te lo perdonaré! – exclamó Ashido, dándole una falsa mirada fulminante. – Oh, ¿y te molestaría mantener esto entre nosotros? No quiero que los demás se hagan ideas equivocadas…

\- Mis labios están sellados. – le aseguró Gohan. Habría guardado silencio aun si no se lo pidiera. Él conocía el valor de la privacidad mejor que la mayoría.

\- ¡Genial! – sonrió Ashido. – ¡Como sea, ya me tengo que ir o perderé mi tren! ¡Hasta mañana, Son!

Despidiéndose alegremente con la mano, desapareció de la escena en un instante, dejando a Gohan a solas con sus pensamientos. Mientras se quedaba de pie en el desierto corredor, reproduciendo los últimos minutos en su cabeza, apenas podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. Considerando su suerte últimamente, se imaginó que había más posibilidades de que Cell volviera a la vida de que una de sus nuevos amigos le invitara a ver una película.

Riendo para sí mismo, Gohan se ajustó la mochila y se dirigió hacia la salida. Todavía seguía cansado, pero su humor había mejorado significativamente a como estaba más temprano aquel día. Quizás su suerte por fin empezaba a cambiar.

* * *

 **(-0-)**

* * *

El siguiente día de escuela pasó sin ningún evento importante, y cuando sonó la campana de salida, Gohan se dirigió hacia la sala de conferencias que Yaoyorozu le había dicho antes. No era que estuviera esperando la reunión, pero se imaginó que el mejor curso de acción era salir de eso lo más pronto posible, para poder enfocarse en asuntos más importantes, como ir por un segundo almuerzo.

Al ver la puerta, alejó de su mente la tentadora imagen de la carne a la barbacoa y cogió la manija. Un giro rápido después, la puerta se abrió y entró a la sala, donde lo recibió la imagen de su colega presidenta de la clase sentada junto a una gran mesa redonda de madera, revisando una pila de papeles. Se había quitado su chaqueta y la había dejado colgada en el respaldo de su silla.

Gohan tragó saliva y se aflojó la corbata. Ahora que lo pensaba, parecía haber poca ventilación en la sala, y el clima caluroso de afuera solo lo empeoraba.

\- Toma siento, Son-san. – le dijo Yaoyorozu cortésmente. – Tenemos mucho que hacer aquí, así que a menos que quieras pasar toda la noche aquí, más vale que nos movamos.

Gohan se resistió el impulso de fruncir el cejo. Eso no sonaba agradable. ¿Para qué había aceptado esto de nuevo? Aun así, obedeció la petición y se sentó en la silla opuesta a Yaoyorozu. En el momento en que su espalda tocó la silla le entregó una pequeña libreta.

\- Lee esta propuesta que escribí. – le dijo. – No es mucho; solo es una lista de cómo facilitar la comunicación entre profesores y estudiantes. Si la apruebas, se la enviaré por email al consejo escolar.

Gohan suprimió un suspiro e hizo lo que le pidieron, aunque con una enorme falta de entusiasmo. Leyó rápidamente el contenido de la libreta con los ojos cansados, apenas registrando los horribles bloques de texto en las páginas. Una vez que terminó, le entregó la libreta de regreso a Yaoyorozu.

\- Me parece que está bien. – le dijo. Ella levantó una ceja.

\- ¿Ya la leíste?

\- Soy un lector rápido. – admitió Gohan. Era una mentirilla a medias. Yaoyorozu lo miró por unos segundos más, antes de encogerse de hombros y coger una libreta más gruesa, que también le presentó en las manos.

\- Muy bien. Ahora, échale un vistazo a este manifiesto que escribí sobre mis intenciones como presidenta de la clase durante la duración de mi período.

Gohan aceptó la libreta antes de quedarse congelado. – Espera un minuto, ¿acabas de decir "manifiesto"?

\- Eso dije. – declaró Yaoyorozu severamente. – ¿Hay algún problema?

\- ¡No! Quise decir, no realmente, pero… ¿no crees que esto es un poco exagerado? – preguntó Gohan rascándose detrás de la cabeza. – Quiero decir, apenas somos estudiantes de preparatoria. No es que estemos en campaña para cargos políticos.

Yaoyorozu entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente. – Aun así, eso no significa que no deberíamos nuestros deberes como representantes de la clase con seriedad. Nuestros compañeros nos eligieron para posiciones de gran importancia, así que lo correcto es hacer nuestro trabajo apropiadamente.

Gohan suspiró. Ya podía ver que no era una discusión que tuviese una oportunidad de ganar. – Muy bien entonces. – Leyó rápidamente el manifiesto y se lo devolvió. – Parece estar bien.

\- ¿Lo leíste todo? – inquirió Yaoyorozu en tono ominoso.

\- Lo hice. – mintió Gohan.

\- En ese caso dime, ¿qué hay escrito en la página cuatro, donde subrayé mi posición sobre cortejos durante la época de exámenes?

Gohan se sonrojó y evitó su mirada. – Ummm…

\- Lo sabía. – exclamó Yaoyorozu.

\- ¿Huh? – dijo Gohan sintiéndose tonto. Yaoyorozu soltó un suspiro de resignación.

\- Esperaba que pudiéramos manejar esto como adultos, pero está claro que eso no será posible. Tenía la esperanza de estar equivocada, pero tristemente tenía razón. Tus motivos en realidad son nefastos. – le acusó con voz gélida que le heló la sangre.

\- Espera, ¿qué?

\- He visto la forma en como me miras cuando crees que no estoy viendo, Son-san. – continuó la chica, con la voz extremadamente fría.

\- ¿Q-qué? ¡Lo estás malinterpretando! ¡No te estaba mirando! – tartamudeó, alzando las manos en gesto pacificador mientras sentía que los latidos se le aceleraban. ¿Cómo fue que esta reunión se fue al diablo tan rápidamente?

\- He visto ese libro sórdido que llevas contigo todo el tiempo. ¡¿Qué clase de juego enfermizo crees que estás jugando, pervertido?! – siseó ella, con su semblante transfigurándose en un instante.

\- ¡E-estás exagerando! ¡No soy un pervertido, en serio! ¡La única razón de…!

\- ¡Cállate, gusano! – exclamó Yaoyorozu con veneno en la voz, ya completamente furiosa. Sin embargo, tras unos tensos segundos en los que no pudo mover ni un músculo, de pronto su agitada respiración se controló. – Pero si eso es lo que realmente quieres, supongo que puedo complacerte por unos minutos. Hasta yo necesito rascarme la comezón de vez en cuando.

Gohan sintió que se le salían los ojos, sintiendo que las gotas de sudor ahora le brotaban a chorros. – N-no sé de qué… todo esto es… espera, ¿qué crees que haces, Yaoyorozu?

La chica se había subido a la mesa y ahora estaba gateando hacia él como un felino acechando a su presa. – Rascándote la comezón. – respondió ella con la voz calmada, como si su comportamiento fuese perfectamente normal.

. Me s-siento halagado, p-pero no creo que esto sea ap-propiado para la escuela. – balbuceó Gohan con la cara totalmente roja, tratando desesperadamente de deslizar su silla hacia atrás, pero fallando miserablemente como si estuviera atornillada al suelo.

\- ¡Al diablo con lo apropiado!

Y sin avisar, Yaoyorozu se abrió su camiseta con un solo movimiento de su mano. No llevaba sostén.

Gohan pensó que bien podría estar viendo los ojos de Medusa, ya que se quedó petrificado donde estaba. Ni un solo pensamiento coherente le vino a la mente, ni pudo encontrar palabras para expresar lo que estaba sintiendo. Simplemente se quedó allí, mirando y totalmente rígido, a pesar de la grave seriedad de la situación.

Yaoyorozu simplemente sonrió, sin un solo atisbo de vergüenza en sus hermosas facciones. – ¿Te resultan familiares? Deberían, ya que los viste una vez.

Eso fue suficiente para sacar a Gohan de su estupor. – ¡E-eso fue un accidente y lo sabes! ¡Lo dijiste tú misma! – chilló él.

Yaoyorozu se rio siniestramente mientras acercaba su rostro al de él y le susurraba al oído. – Mentí.

Gohan se quedó fijo a su asiento mientras la chica deslizaba un atrevido dedo por su mentón, y luego jadeó de asombro cuando lo bajó violentamente como una espada, cortando su camiseta con un rápido movimiento.

\- Ahora es mi turno. – proclamó Yaoyorozu, con un brillo diabólico en sus ojos negros que era totalmente ajeno a ellos.

Gohan tragó en seco. Esto era un territorio totalmente desconocido y no tenía idea de cómo navegarlo, y para rematar, estaba en conflicto consigo mismo. Su mente le gritaba que todo esto era una idea horrible idea, y que debía salir corriendo lo más rápido posible sin mirar atrás. Su cuerpo, por otra parte, le decía tranquilamente que dejara que las cosas siguieran con su curso naturalmente… que esto era lo que él quería.

Yaoyorozu, sin embargo, no se veía perturbada. Ladeó su cabeza mientras miraba fijamente su pecho musculoso, luego hacia el suyo propio, y después otra vez al de él. Adoptó una expresión enfurruñada adorable. – Sabes, no me parece que esto sea un intercambio justo.

Antes que Gohan pudiese comprender el significado detrás de esas palabras, ella deslizó su mano y deshizo uno de los botones en sus pantalones, arrancándole otro grito ahogado de sorpresa al chico.

\- Pero sí sé qué lo es…

Eso lo selló. Gohan exhaló temblorosamente resignándose a su destino. Su cuerpo tenía razón. Él DESEABA esto.

Yaoyorozu se rio mientras fijaba la mirada en la de él, y no tuvo la fuerza de voluntad para evitar el contacto visual. No pudo más que esperar respirando agitadamente mientras su cabeza se acercaba lentamente.

Cuando se acercó lo suficiente para sentir su aliento caliente haciéndole cosquillas en la piel, frunció los labios con nerviosa anticipación.

\- Todavía no. – susurró sensualmente, con su nariz casi tocando la de él.

Gohan gruñó de frustración, y casi jadeó al sentir otro botón soltándose, y sus pantalones siendo deslizados fuera de sus piernas.

Un minuto… ¿Dónde estaba su ropa interior?

 **(-0-)**

Gohan abrió los ojos de golpe y se encontró mirando un techo blanco. Parpadeó y sacudió un poco el cuerpo, aunque encontró sus movimientos restringidos por una manta. Eso y la capa espesa y pegajosa de sudor que le cubría el cuerpo, le alertó que estaba de vuelta en el mundo real y que solo había sido un sueño. Un sueño muy vívido, pero seguía siendo un simple sueño.

Se frotó la frente con los dedos y soltó un suspiro cansino. – Diablos.

Eso fue una experiencia nueva. Sus sueños usualmente consistían en vagas pesadillas sobre su pasado, y los pocos que no resultaban pesadillas eran tan insignificantes que terminaba olvidándolos minutos después de despertarse.

Esto, sin embargo, no sería algo que podría olvidar en un futuro cercano. Si era bueno o malo, Gohan no tenía idea, pero sí sabía una cosa: necesitaba una larga y fría ducha antes de salir a la escuela. También tendría que lavar sus pijamas más tarde, y dicho pensamiento lo hizo gruñir.

Al menos tenía un fin de semana qué esperar.

* * *

 **(-0-)**

* * *

Igual que en sus sueños, la jornada escolar pasó bastante rápido para Gohan, sin que pasara nada notable. Se sintió agradecido por eso.

Y también igual que en sus sueños, una vez que sonó la campana de salida se encontró de pie frente a la sala de conferencias D. A diferencia de su sueño, sin embargo, no entró deprisa para salir de la reunión lo más pronto posible. En vez de eso, los pies se le quedaron pegados al suelo mientras la mano le temblaba encima de la manija, y trataba inútilmente de tranquilizarse.

Sabía que era una estupidez. Sabía perfectamente que lo que pasó en sus sueños no tenía posibilidad alguna de suceder en la vida real. Así que, ¿por qué estaba tan dudoso de abrir la maldita puerta? ¿Por qué estaba siendo tan cobarde?

Necesitó la imagen mental de Piccoro con su expresión usual en su cabeza para darse cuenta que se estaba comportando como un niño inmaduro. Así, con una expresión neutral para ocultar su trepidación, giró la manija y entró.

Afortunadamente, la sala resultó ser diferente a como era en su sueño. La alfombra era de azul real en vez de marrón, y la mesa era cuadrada en vez de redonda. Yaoyorozu estaba sentada detrás de ella, pero solo tenía una pequeña libreta enfrente de ella, en vez de una pila gigantesca de papeles. Resultó un pensamiento reconfortante.

Al notar su llegada, la chica le dio una sonrisa cálida. – Por favor toma asiento, Son-san. Esto no tomará mucho tiempo.

Gohan tragó saliva y le devolvió el saludo antes de hacer lo que le dijeron. Sus ojos brevemente se encontraron con los de Yaoyorozu, activando al instante una oleada de memorias que casi lo hizo sonrojarse. No queriendo avergonzarse más de lo que ya estaba con ese acto, rápidamente desvió la mirada.

\- Y bien, ¿estás al tanto de nuestros deberes como representantes de la clase? – preguntó la chica.

\- Lo siento, la verdad es que no. – admitió Gohan, rascándose detrás de la cabeza.

Yaoyorozu soltó una pequeña risita, casi melodiosa. – Está bien. No es nada demasiado serio, así que no te preocupes. – le aseguró. – Nuestros deberes son reportar al profesor cualquier problema relacionado con nuestros compañeros de clase, organizar eventos de nuestro salón, y asignar roles a nuestros compañeros para estos eventos. Sin embargo, ya que apenas estamos iniciando el año, solo tenemos que preocuparnos de lo primero.

Gohan exhaló un suspiro de alivio. – Eso puedo hacerlo. – Diablos, sería un placer hacerlo. Ya tenía algo en mente de lo que quería hablar con Aizawa, pero luego de que su anterior reunión terminó en una nota tan gélida, no sabía cómo decírselo.

\- ¡Grandioso! Y bien, ¿hay algún problema que quieras reportar?

Gohan luchó contra las mariposas en su estómago y le dio a Yaoyorozu toda su atención. Sería de mala educación no hacerlo, especialmente con lo amable que estaba siendo a pesar de su falta de experiencia. – Me preocupa un poco el bienestar mental de nuestros compañeros. – le dijo simplemente.

Yaoyorozu abrió sus encantadores ojos ligeramente. – ¿A qué te refieres, Son-san? ¿Sucedió algo?

\- No. Al menos no todavía. – replicó Gohan sacudiendo la cabeza. – Lo que ocurrió en el U.S.J. hace tres días… que los hayan tomado como rehenes adultos mayores que querían matarlos… eso es algo que ningún adolescente debería experimentar, así estén entrenando para ser héroes o no. Aunque no he visto ningún signo, no puedo ignorar la posibilidad de que algunos de nuestros compañeros tal vez no lo estén sobrellevando del todo bien.

Ya que su niñez fue tan anormal, sabía de primera mano el daño que esos eventos traumáticos podían hacer a la psique de cualquiera. Aunque con los años se había acostumbrado a esas circunstancias, y hasta llegó a aceptarlas hasta cierto punto, no quería que sus compañeros tuvieran que pasar por ese mismo infierno que le tocó a él. Ya estaban arriesgándolo todo al elegir el heroísmo como profesión, así que al menos merecían poder disfrutar de su juventud mientras tuvieran la oportunidad.

Los rasgos angelicales de Yaoyorozu se suavizaron. – No puedo decir que haya cruzado por mi mente, pero ahora que lo mencionas, definitivamente hay mérito en lo que estás diciendo. Algo tan serio definitivamente no puede dejarse por debajo de la alfombra.

Gohan sonrió. La chica sí que era un alma amable. – Gracias.

\- Y bien, ¿sugieres que todos se sometan a una evaluación psiquiátrica? – preguntó Yaoyorozu, volviendo a lo que estaban.

\- No tan drástico. – respondió Gohan. – No sé si la U.A. tenga algún psicólogo trabajando en el campus, pero si no es así, deberían contratar alguno. Si ya hay uno trabajando aquí, deberían hacérnoslo saber. En cualquier caso, algo de educación adicional en el tema sería de ayuda.

\- Concuerdo completamente. – asintió Yaoyorozu, transcribiendo su sugerencia a su libreta. Al terminar le dio una sonrisa. – ¿Tienes algo más para mí?

Gohan se frotó el mentón pensando en la pregunta. Mentiría si dijera que no le molestaba la reacción negativa de algunos de sus compañeros de clase tuvieron de su pelea contra el Nomu, pero decidió al instante que sería mejor no decírselo a Yaoyorozu. Ese problema era solo de él.

Otro problema más urgente era Bakugou, específicamente su naturaleza volátil y temperamento exageradamente agresivo. A Gohan no le caía nada bien ese rubio explosivo, y seguía sin entender por qué alguien con tan mala actitud quería ser un héroe. También estaba el asunto de su historia personal con Midoriya, de lo cual el híbrido saiyajin no podía evitar sentirse preocupado.

Pero ultimadamente decidió no presionar con esas acusaciones. Por mucho que fuese un patán arrogante, Bakugou no había hecho nada lo bastante severo como para ameritar tal escrutinio. Además, él mismo era también prácticamente un niño; tal vez con el tiempo creciera y llegara a ser una mejor persona. Independientemente de si pasaba o no, al menos merecía la oportunidad de cambiar.

Gohan no era tan testarudo como para negar que Bakugou tenía mucho potencial. El rubio poseía un Quirk fenomenal, y su condición física no era nada menos que impresionante. Si llegaba a superar sus problemas de comportamiento, o al menos controlarlos, podría llegar a ser un héroe fantástico.

Con eso en mente, Gohan negó con la cabeza. – No, no tengo nada.

\- Muy bien entonces. – asintió Yaoyorozu. – Eso será todo por hoy.

\- Espera, ¿en serio? – inquirió Gohan, visiblemente sorprendido. – Eso fue rápido.

Yaoyorozu se rio mientras se guardaba la libreta entre las manos. – Te dije que lo de hoy no llevaría mucho tiempo. Solo hemos estado aquí una semana, así que no tenemos ningún asunto urgente de momento.

\- Ahh, qué bueno saberlo. – dijo Gohan, reclinándose en la silla y estirándose antes de ponerse de pie. Le sonrió nerviosamente a la chica, que también se había levantado. – Y bueno… umm… ¿te importa si te acompaño hasta la entrada de la escuela? Quiero decir, seguro somos los únicos estudiantes que quedamos aquí, y no me gustaría que te sintieras sola o te perdieras en los corredores. – Se rascó detrás de la cabeza y desvió la mirada con timidez. – Esta escuela es un lugar bastante grande después de todo, y solo llevamos una semana, así que…

\- Está bien, Son-san, no me molesta. – lo interrumpió Yaoyorozu con una risita.

\- ¿Oh? ¡Oh! ¡Grandioso! – exclamó Gohan animado. De inmediato corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió para ella poniéndose al lado. – Después de ti.

\- Gracias. – dijo Yaoyorozu con la voz calmada, sin dejar de sonreírle.

Una vez que ella salió, él hizo lo mismo y los dos se dirigieron hacia la salida. Mientras caminaban, Gohan no pudo evitar echarle algunas miradas de reojo a la chica. Parecía totalmente tranquila junto a él; si sentía alguna incomodidad por lo que pasó en el U.S.J., no lo demostraba. Si tan solo él pudiese mantener la compostura de esa manera…

\- Y bien, fue una primera semana muy interesante, ¿no crees? – comentó Yaoyorozu.

\- Es una forma de decirlo. – gruñó Gohan, sintiendo que los ánimos se le caían como un yunque. – Sabía que eventualmente tendríamos que enfrentar algún desorden, pero no me imaginé que sería tan pronto.

\- Bueno, velo por el lado amable. Seguro las cosas solo irán mejor a partir de ahora. – sugirió Yaoyorozu.

\- Eso espero. – suspiró Gohan.

\- El festival deportivo seguro será divertido. – declaró Yaoyorozu con mucha confianza. – Personalmente, apenas puedo esperar a que comience.

\- Sí, me imagino que será todo un espectáculo. – gruñó Gohan, con las palabras de Aizawa todavía dándole vueltas en la cabeza.

\- Sabes, personalmente creo que tú serás quien gane. – dijo Yaoyorozu con mucha seguridad, sacándole un gesto sombrío al híbrido saiyajin.

\- Trataré de no decepcionarte. – dijo él, dándole una sonrisa temblorosa mientras atravesaban las puertas de la escuela.

\- Estoy segura de que lo harás muy bien. Estás en un nivel por encima de todos los demás en la clase. – admitió Yaoyorozu despreocupadamente una vez que salieron. – Sé que no tendré oportunidad de vencerte, pero estaré esperando a ver mi desempeño contra los demás de primer año.

\- Seguro que lo harás muy bien. – repitió Gohan, sacándole una ligera risita a la chica, que a su vez lo hizo sonreír. Le gustaba oírla reír.

\- Bien, ya llegó mi transporte. – anunció Yaoyorozu una vez que salieron de los terrenos de la escuela. Se volvió hacia el híbrido saiyajin y le sonrió radiantemente. – Nos veremos la próxima semana, Son-san.

\- Sí, nos veremos. – replicó Gohan de la misma manera.

Se vio forzado a mirar de nuevo cuando la vio entrar en una limosina negra estacionada a un lado del camino. Ya que las ventanas tenían vidrios opacos, no pudo ver quién la conducía, o si había alguien más a bordo.

Cuando al fin se fue, Gohan se encogió de hombros y se fue en la dirección opuesta. Lo que fuera que hubiera detrás de la limosina no era asunto suyo. Además, había un puesto local de brochetas que clamaba su nombre y había querido probarlo toda la semana.

 _ **Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Aquí viene un problemita de los que solo se firman como **"Guest"** sin identificarse mejor, y para rematar no dejan forma de contactar de inmediato. Vamos en orden: al primero (fecha 6 de Marzo)asumo que cuando dices que "no eres español" quisiste decir que el español no es tu lengua nativa, porque no solo se habla en España, sino también en la mayor parte de Latinoamérica (que es donde yo vivo). Y al segundo (fecha 4 de Mayo), ¿se te ocurrió mirar dentro de mis favoritos dentro de esta página? El original está entre ellos, aunque que yo sepa no está en Wattpad. Dejando eso de lado, si ambos fueran tan amables de crearse una cuenta, ya que varias veces he dicho que no me gusta responder a reviews usando las notas de autor, ya que prefiero mantener cierto nivel de confidencialidad con mis respuestas a los lectores, y pienso que estas notas no deberían ser para eso. Sin ofender. Además, ¿qué hago para distinguirlos si no se firman con un nombre? ¿Cómo saber si son la misma persona?

Salidos de eso, ya estamos de vuelta aquí. No pido disculpas por la tardanza porque, como han de saber, en la traducción las publicaciones no dependen de mí, y personalmente empiezo a traducir apenas se publique (y termine yo de leer). Si acaso, puede que me retrase uno o dos días por el largo de la traducción, o por causas de fuerza mayor (apagones o caída del internet), así que un amigable recordatorio de que la insistencia en preguntar cuándo se publica no acelerará el proceso, ¿está bien?

Ahora sí, al capítulo propiamente dicho. Personalmente creo que se fue un poco de mano con ese intermedio de sueños húmedos (me tardé un poco más en darme cuenta con este), pero me gustaron las escenas del inicio. Gohan parece ir encajando poco a poco entre sus compañeros, y sentí un gran alivio de ver que Mina no estaba dándole fría indiferencia así como así (eso se sintió realmente muy OOC de parte de ella), aunque no puedo evitar preguntarme qué tanto de verdad hay en su invitación "como amigos". Diría que Gohan tendría un horario apretado cuando le llegue su domingo, a las dos entrenar a Izuku, y a las cuatro ir al cine con Mina, pero fácilmente puede correr (o volar literalmente) y con eso no falla ninguno de los dos compromisos.

Y bien, se aproxima el festival deportivo. Si los eventos siguen igual que en canon (que es lo más probable), Gohan ganará la carrera de obstáculos sobrado, y en la batalla de caballería le bastará con ponerse a volar para mantenerse fuera del alcance de sus oponentes mientras estos intentan eliminarse entre ellos. Quedaría la incógnita de con quiénes querría hacer equipo: no creo que abandone a Satou, y seguro querrá hacer equipo con Momo, aunque eso dejaría un slot vacío que podría ocupar con Tsuyu, o tal vez con Mina. Aunque podría quedar también en el mismo equipo que Izuku en caso de que Momo decida competir contra él, está ese escenario también. Ahora, cuando lleguen a las batallas uno a uno, el único escenario que veo posible de que lo eliminen es que le toque contra Shinsou, ya que no creo que tenga defensa contra su Quirk de control mental sin saber de antemano cómo funciona. A menos que su fisiología saiyajin le ofrezca algún tipo de resistencia, pero eso no podemos saberlo todavía.

Uff, por fin acabé las notas, listo para publicar. Gracias por los reviews a **darkdan-sama, Guest (1), Aspros D'Lars, Neopercival, Waspir, BRANDON369, Nahuel836, The Black Knight Zero, taro0305** y **Guest (2).** Como siempre, ¡superen los límites, PLUS ULTRA!


	12. Locuras de fin de semana

**El Símbolo de la Paz y la Justicia**

 **Escrito por TheGodfather93, traducido por Fox McCloude**

 **Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball, My Hero Academia y todos sus personajes respectivos son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y Kouhei Horikoshi. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 **Capítulo 12: Locuras de fin de semana**

Ya eran exactamente las dos de la tarde cuando Gohan se encontró en el campo de atletismo de la U.A., mientras el brillante sol arrojaba sobre él una intenta calidez. Había contemplado ponerse su traje de héroe para el día de hoy, pero al final decidió no hacerlo, ya que no quería que su sesión de entrenamiento con Midoriya se viera demasiado formal. En vez de eso, se había puesto un gi color oscuro con cinturón y muñequeras rojas.

Un vistazo rápido al área le hizo ver que no había nadie por allí cerca, así que decidió hacer algunos estiramientos para calentar. Las lesiones en los músculos nunca eran divertidas.

\- ¡Son-kun! ¡Ya estamos aquí!

Al escuchar que llamaban su nombre, Gohan se volteó hacia la fuente de la voz, solo para que se le ensancharan los ojos. Ahí estaba Midoriya que venía corriendo hacia él, con un chándal simple de color azul, pero junto a él venía nada más y nada menos que All Might en persona. El híbrido saiyajin sabía que Midoriya admiraba al héroe número uno, ¿pero cómo se las arreglaría para convencer al hombre para supervisar su entrenamiento?

Sin embargo, Gohan sacudió la cabeza y sonrió, feliz de que ya pudieran comenzar. – Es bueno verte, Midoriya. También a usted, All Might-sensei. – lo saludó. – Aunque debo admitir que me sorprende que haya venido usted, de todas las personas. – Gohan se preguntaba si no tendría asuntos de héroe que atender.

All Might soltó una atronadora risa mientras se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo. – ¡Siempre trato de apartar tiempo para mis estudiantes, joven Son! ¿Qué clase de profesor sería si no me interesara por su entrenamiento? – Se frotó el mentón y su sonrisa se hizo más ancha. – Además, me siento genuinamente curioso por ver a dónde quieres ir con esto. No se preocupen, no voy a intervenir a menos que sea absolutamente necesario.

Gohan asintió al entender. – Trataré de no decepcionarlo. – le dijo intentando ignorar el repentino subidón de presión que surgió. Por mucha confianza que tuviera en su propia habilidad, no pudo evitar sentirse algo consciente de sí mismo en presencia de uno de sus ídolos.

\- Estoy listo cuando tú lo estés, Son-kun. – declaró Midoriya. Gohan respiró profundo para volver a concentrarse, y volvió su atención hacia el peliverde.

\- Muy bien. ¿Ya hiciste tu estiramiento?

\- ¡Sip!

\- Grandioso. Ahora, ¿te molestaría hablarme sobre tu Quirk? – pidió Gohan. – Más específicamente, ¿cómo funciona?

Para confusión de Gohan, Midoriya se quedó congelado y sus ojos se dirigieron hacia All Might, que le lanzó una sonrisa llena de confianza. El breve intercambio entre los dos solo sirvió para confundir al híbrido saiyajin todavía más. ¿De qué habría sido todo eso?

Antes que Gohan pudiese preguntarse más sobre esto, Midoriya volvió su atención a él. – D-de acuerdo. Umm… es un Quirk de incremento de fuerza que hace que mi c-cuerpo sea más fuerte. – dijo tartamudeando.

\- Muy bien. ¿Y exactamente cómo sacas este poder? – preguntó Gohan.

\- E- es algo difícil de explicas. – comenzó a explicar Midoriya con un ligero rubor en las mejillas. – Yo, umm, solo pienso con mucha fuerza en el poder dentro de mí, y trato de sacarlo todo a la vez. H-hasta ahora solo lo he logrado en situaciones des-desesperadas, y las secuelas siempre son m-menos que ideales… – concluyó perdiéndose.

Gohan parpadeó. – Ya veo. – La explicación era más enredada de lo que le habría gustado, pero por lo menos había logrado captar la mayor parte. – Estaba en lo correcto al pensar que tu Quirk funciona de manera similar al mío, por lo menos en teoría.

Los ojos de Midoriya se ensancharon, e incluso All Might pareció sorprendido. – ¿A q-qué te refieres? – tartamudeó el peliverde.

\- Al igual que tú, tengo una fuente de energía en mi cuerpo, el ki, que puedo utilizar para incrementar mi fuerza. – explicó Gohan. – Si quisiera, podría usarla para potenciar la fuerza de mi puño. Observa.

Levantó su mano derecha y canalizó una oleada de ki a través de ella, bañando todo su brazo en una ardiente aura blanca que sorprendió a sus observadores, y Midoriya incluso saltó hacia atrás por el shock.

\- ¡Whoa! – exclamó el peliverde.

Gohan sonrió y dio un puñetazo al aire, cuya fuerza del movimiento generó una ráfaga de viento que voló hacia la distancia, levantando algunas olas de tierra. – Además de eso, también puedo hacerlo con mis patadas.

Para ilustrarlo, repitió la acción con el pie izquierdo, cubriéndolo con una barrera tangible de energía blanca. De inmediato dio una fuerte patada hacia el aire, creando otra potente ráfaga de viento.

\- Sin embargo, he descubierto que concentrar mi ki en extremidades individuales resulta limitante. – continuó. – La mejor manera de aprovecharlo es canalizarlo por todo mi cuerpo, de esta manera.

Separando los pies y colocando sus puños apretados cerca de su cuerpo, el híbrido saiyajin cerró los ojos y comenzó a canalizar su reserva familiar de ki pulsante en su centro. Se sumergió a sí mismo en la relajante energía y permitió que las gentiles oleadas de este lo cubrieran por completo, como la más cómoda y cálida de las mantas. En un instante, su cuerpo comenzó a pulsar con una brillante luz, y una capa de llamas blancas se encendieron a su alrededor.

Cuando Gohan volvió a abrir sus ojos, se encontró con la visión de Midoriya con los ojos salidos y la mandíbula colgando. A su lado, All Might tenía una expresión de similar asombro, si bien ni de cerca tan extrema.

\- ¡Es-es-esto es in-t-tenso! – tartamudeó Midoriya mientras intentaba articular sus palabras. – ¡Puedo s-s-sentir tu poder desde aquí!

Gohan dejó apagar su aura un momento. – Esto es lo que te quiero enseñar. Como están las cosas, no eres capaz de utilizar tu poder a voluntad, y cuando lo logras, vas directo de cero al cien por ciento, por lo cual asumo que tu cuerpo no es capaz de manejarlo bien.

Eso sacó a Midoriya de su estupor. – ¿C-crees que de verdad esto me ayudará a controlar mi Quirk? – murmuró, mientras su expresión de shock se transfiguraba a una de esperanza. Gohan no pudo evitar darle una sonrisa de ánimos a su amigo.

\- No puedo garantizarlo, pero puedo prometerte que haré lo mejor para que así sea.

Unas lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de Midoriya, que el chico peliverde se limpió con la manga. – S-si de verdad puedes a-ayudarme, n-no sé cómo podré pagártelo.

\- Ahh, no te preocupes por eso. Somos amigos, ¿recuerdas? – dijo Gohan amablemente.

\- C-claro. – dijo Midoriya recuperando la mayor parte de su compostura. – Estoy listo para empezar cuando tú lo estés.

\- Entonces manos a la obra. Esta sesión será de dos cosas: meditación y algo de práctica. – explicó Gohan. – La meditación me ayudó bastante cuando estaba aprendiendo a utilizar mi Quirk, así que con suerte será igual para ti. El objetivo es lograr que mantengas la calma y la compostura lo suficiente como para solo extraer una fracción de tu poder, y canalizarla por todo tu cuerpo.

\- Nunca he hecho meditación antes, pero si crees que me ayudará, estoy dispuesto a intentarlo. – declaró Midoriya, aunque el híbrido saiyajin detectó algo de intranquilidad en su tono.

\- No te preocupes, no es tan difícil ni tan aburrido como parece. – dijo Gohan tratando de aliviar la tensión. – En cuanto a la práctica, quisiera tener una idea de dónde te encuentras en términos de habilidades de lucha. Ya que tu Quirk está orientado al combate, saber cómo pelear apropiadamente será de gran ayuda cuando estés haciendo labor de héroe.

\- E-está bien. – Midoriya tragó saliva audiblemente.

Gohan sintió que se le bajaba un poco el humor. Eso no era tranquilizador. Podía entender que Midoriya estuviera algo reacio de tener un combate de entrenamiento con él, después de su reciente espectáculo contra el Nomu, pero todo era para beneficio del peliverde. ¿Tal vez ayudaría si recibía algo de aprobación de parte de All Might? Midoriya claramente admiraba al hombre, después de todo.

\- ¿Eso le parece bien, All Might-sensei? – dijo a su espectador.

\- ¡Claro que sí, muchacho! – exclamó All Might con entusiasmo. – ¡Tengo toda mi confianza en tus habilidades para poner en forma al joven Midoriya!

Gohan no pudo evitar sonrojarse con el halago. No era del tipo que le gustara presumir para recibir alabanzas de los demás, pero recibir semejante ánimo de un héroe legendario como All Might le hizo sentirse muy cálido por dentro. Afortunadamente, Midoriya también se sintió reconfortado por las palabras del hombretón.

Feliz de que su plan funcionara, Gohan se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo y puso sus manos en el regazo. – Siéntate en dirección opuesta a mí. – le dijo al chico peliverde, que asintió antes de hacer lo que le pidieron.

\- ¿Ahora qué? – preguntó Midoriya.

\- Primero cierra los ojos. Después controla tu respiración; inhala por la nariz y exhala por la boca. – describió Gohan. – Toma cualquier pensamiento distractor que tengas y expúlsalo cuando exhales. Lo único en lo que debes concentrarte ahora es encontrar la fuente de tu poder.

Midoriya abrió los ojos, visiblemente confundido. – ¿Cómo sabré dónde buscar?

\- Me temo que eso no puedo responderlo. – admitió Gohan. – Tienes que encontrar el poder por ti mismo. Para mí, cuando utilizo mi ki, intento llegar a mi centro, que es donde tengo toda mi energía.

\- Umm… ¿te refieres al centro literal de tu cuerpo? – cuestionó Midoriya, con aspecto más confundido que antes. Gohan suspiró.

\- Es difícil explicarlo. Solo… busca en lo profundo de tu interior. Trata de recordar lo que se siente cada vez que utilizas tu Quirk, y busca ese sentimiento familiar.

Midoriya asintió al entender y volvió a cerrar sus ojos una vez más. Le llevó cuatro minutos empezar a juguetear con sus dedos, haciendo que Gohan se riera entre dientes.

\- ¿Tengo que quedarme totalmente quieto? – gruñó el peliverde.

\- Sí. – replicó Gohan. – Ya eres capaz de utilizar tu Quirk, pero solo a máximo poder, y solo bajo presión. El punto de este entrenamiento es ayudarte a que puedas utilizar ese poder mientras estás completamente relajado. Ese será el primer paso para aprender a controlar tu Quirk.

La explicación pareció hacer el truco, ya que Midoriya cesó de moverse. – De acuerdo. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo. – le prometió. Gohan sonrió cálidamente.

\- No te preocupes si no te sale al primer intento. Si tu Quirk se parece al ki, este paso será difícil.

Midoriya no respondió y simplemente volvió a lo que estaba, una acción que Gohan aprobó.

Sin que fuese la primera vez, el híbrido saiyajin maldijo su incapacidad de sentir el ki de la gente a su alrededor. De haber sido posible, tendría una mejor idea del progreso del chico peliverde. En vez de eso, solo podía limitarse a observar los movimientos de su amigo, y de seguir el ritmo de su respiración..

Era bastante aburrido, si era realmente honesto… aunque no iba a admitirlo de dientes para afuera. Fue él quien se ofreció voluntariamente a entrenar a Midoriya después de todo, y no se arrepentía ni por un segundo. Solo desearía que observar a otras personas meditando no fuese una actividad tan dolorosamente aburrida. Y no era como que pudiera distraerse con sus propias meditaciones; tenía que mantener un ojo sobre su amigo para asegurarse de que no hiciera nada mal.

Midoriya aguantó unos sólidos nueve minutos esta vez antes de empezar a jugar con los dedos de nuevo, pero al menos esta vez, a diferencia de la anterior, no vocalizó su frustración.

\- Te dejas llevar por los nervios. – observó Gohan. – Sé que es difícil, pero tienes que permanecer inmóvil. Esto ya es bastante difícil, y si te poner nervioso lo será todavía más.

Midoriya soltó un largo suspiro antes de volver a concentrarse para intentarlo otra vez. A pesar de su persistencia, Gohan sabía que el peliverde estaba llegando a su límite. También sabía por experiencia que tratar de forzar un ejercicio mental que de por sí era frustrante solo terminaría en fracaso.

\- Intentémoslo unos quince minutos más. – propuso Gohan. – Después de eso, podemos avanzar de la meditación.

Para darle crédito, Midoriya pasó los quince minutos completos, y probablemente habría seguido más tiempo si Gohan no hubiese decidido interrumpir la meditación allí mismo y en ese instante. – De acuerdo, con eso basta por ahora. – anunció el híbrido saiyajin.

Midoriya soltó un audible suspiro de alivio antes de abrir los ojos y estirar sus miembros. – Whoa… me siento tan… raro. – musitó, parpadeando algunas veces para ajustarse de nuevo a la luz.

\- Eso suena a buena señal. – se rio Gohan. – Y bien, ¿cómo te sientes ahora?

\- Más relajado, debo admitirlo. – dijo Midoriya. – Pero no me siento más cerca de controlar mi Quirk."

\- Eso también es normal. – reveló Gohan. – Recuerda, se supone que esto es difícil. Podría llevarte días, tal vez semanas, o hasta meses, no lo sé con exactitud. Pero confía en mí, esto te ayudará.

\- Confío en ti. – declaró Midoriya, sacándole una sonrisa al híbrido saiyajin.

\- Me da gusto oírlo… aunque no sé si te sentirás igual luego de la siguiente parte. – bromeó Gohan.

Midoriya tragó saliva. – ¿Combate de práctica?

\- Combate de práctica. – confirmó Gohan, dando unos pasos atrás mientras relajaba su postura. Al mismo tiempo, redujo un poco su salida de ki hasta un nivel que le pareció razonable para este propósito. – Ahora, quiero que vengas a mí con todo lo que tengas.

\- ¿E-estás s-seguro? – tartamudeó Midoriya, con los nervios escritos por toda la cara.

\- Seguro. – declaró Gohan en tono severo. – No te preocupes, todavía no te voy a atacar.

A pesar de esto, Midoriya todavía se veía dudoso. Le echó una mirada a All Might, y Gohan vio que el héroe legendario le daba al peliverde una cabezada de aprobación. Eso pareció bastar, ya que las facciones de Midoriya al instante se endurecieron antes de lanzarse en un frenético asalto.

Con sus ojos color ónix firmemente fijos en los esmeraldas de su oponente, Gohan vio todos y cada uno de los golpes de su oponente venir hacia él en cámara lenta. Deslizó la cabeza bajo un cruzado muy torpe, se inclinó fuera del rango de un gancho muy salvaje, y desvió una ráfaga de jabs poco coordinados con movimientos mínimos de sus palmas. Todo el rato, sus ojos nunca abandonaron los de Midoriya, ni tampoco se movió ni una pulgada de donde se encontraba.

Luego de encontrarse con abyecto fracaso, Midoriya dio un paso atrás para ver sus alrededores, aunque estaba claramente sacudido si el gesto de tragar en seco era algún indicio. Y entonces, tras un segundo de contemplación, se lanzó al frente de nuevo y volvió a enfrentarlo con un similar e inútil asalto.

Gohan frunció el cejo por dentro mientras continuaba esquivando los ataques de Midoriya. El estilo de pelea del peliverde era un frenesí salvaje y descontrolado, completamente fuera de la naturaleza de alguien de su constitución. Encima de eso, tenía más huecos que queso suizo, dejando al híbrido saiyajin preguntándose por donde comenzar.

Eventualmente, Gohan se imaginó que lo mejor era tomarlo paso por paso, empezando con el problema más obvio. Probablemente sería una píldora difícil de tragar para Midoriya, pero tenía que decírselo. El negocio de los héroes era cruel y no perdonaba a nadie, y no tendría segundas oportunidades. Él lo sabía de primera mano, y se condenaría si permitía que alguien a quien consideraba un amigo entraba allí sin estar preparado.

Ahora con un plan en mente, Gohan esperó hasta que Midoriya lanzó otro gancho de derecha sin apuntar, y dio un paso al frente antes de plantar su palma derecha contra el punto entre el bíceps y el hombro de su oponente, dándole un pequeño toque. El impulso del peliverde se detuvo al instante, y soltó un jadeo de sorpresa y susto. Este trató de retirar el brazo, pero Gohan lo apretó ligeramente y sacudió la cabeza.

\- Espera. – le ordenó, haciendo que las facciones de Midoriya se tornaran en una mirada de pánico.

\- ¿S-Son-kun?

\- ¿Sabes por qué estás en esta posición? – cuestionó Gohan.

Midoriya se tomó un momento para pensar antes de responderle. – ¿Porque fuiste demasiado rápido para que pudiera golpearte?

\- Bueno, sí, pero esa no es la razón principal. – le corrigió Gohan, sacándole una expresión sombría al otro chico. – Estás telegrafiando todos tus golpes, lo que me hizo más fácil actuar proactivo en lugar de reactivo. Después de todo, ¿para qué esforzarme en bloquear o esquivar tus golpes, cuando puedo parar tu impulso y evitar que lances el puñetazo en primer lugar?

Los ojos de Midoriya se ensancharon. – Y-ya veo.

\- Y además de inmovilizar tu brazo, pude ponerme bastante cerca. – continuó Gohan. – ¿Entiendes por qué eso es malo?

Midoriya tragó en seco. – Me deja vulnerable a un contraataque.

\- Exactamente. – confirmó Gohan asintiendo. – Desde aquí, tengo varias opciones. Puedo contraatacar con un puñetazo directo a tu cara. – Su puño voló al frente y se detuvo a menos de un par de centímetros de la quijada de Midoriya. – Puedo atraparte en un candado de sumisión. – Deslizó las manos por la muñeca de Midoriya, la agarró y la torció ligeramente para poner la mano derecha bajo el codo. Solo bastó una pequeña aplicación de presión para que el peliverde soltara un gritillo ahogado de dolor. Gohan lo soltó y retornó el brazo de Midoriya a su antigua posición, esta vez manteniendo la mano izquierda firmemente sujeta de la muñeca del chico. – Y también puedo hacerte una llave de derribo.

Para enfatizar, deslizó su brazo derecho bajo la articulación del codo y prosiguió, tomando rápidamente a Midoriya y lanzándolo al suelo con un golpe seco audible. Sin soltar la muñeca, volvió a jalarle todo el brazo y lo atrapó bajo la axila, terminando con un puñetazo de derecha que se detuvo a un pelo de la cara del chico.

Esta secuencia de movimientos le quitó todo el viento a las velas de Midoriya, cuyos ojos salidos se movían de lado a lado mientras su labio inferior temblaba. Gohan sintió una punzada de lástima por su amigo y le soltó el brazo, y le ofreció la mano mientras le sonreía con amabilidad. – Perdón por eso. Estaba tratando de dejar claro mi punto, y me imaginé que esta sería la manera más efectiva.

Al menos no estaba recurriendo al enfoque de Piccoro, que se basaba en castigarlo por cada error de una manera que le hiciera ver con exactitud dónde metió la pata y por qué no debía volver a hacerlo. Casi le dio un respingo al recordarlo.

\- E-el punto queda claro. – tartamudeó Midoriya con una risa nerviosa, aceptando la mano que le ofrecían y dejándose ayudar a levantar de nuevo. Luego de sacudirse el polvo de su chándal, forzó una sonrisa temblorosa en su rostro. – Aprecio que te tomes este entrenamiento con seriedad, Son-kun. No querría que fuese de otra manera.

\- Ese es el espíritu. – declaró Gohan con una amplia sonrisa. Primero dejó que su amigo recuperara el aliento antes de endurecer su rostro. – Ahora, quiero que sigas como te dije antes y vuelvas a atacarme. Pero te lo advierto, esta vez sí te voy a responder.

Puntualizando su declaración, Gohan asumió una postura de combate poco usual, separando sus pies hasta que estuvieron a distancia de hombros uno del otro y dejando que sus brazos colgaran libremente a sus lados. Apretó sus puños y fijó la mirada en la de su oponente. Midoriya tragó saliva, pero asintió al captar el mensaje. Respiró profundo algunas veces para recuperar la compostura y le dio una mirada a All Might, que le respondió con un pulgar arriba. Tomando eso como su señal, el peliverde atacó.

Para Gohan fue igual de fácil defenderse contra la ráfaga de golpes como en la vez anterior, aunque sí notó que Midoriya no estaba lanzando tantos golpes a lo salvaje como antes. Podía ver que el chico peliverde hacía un esfuerzo consciente por no telegrafiar sus golpes, lo cual era buena señal a la vista… pero presentaba otra serie de problemas que necesitaban señalarse.

Desafortunadamente para Midoriya, parecía que la única forma de pelear que conocía era mover los brazos salvajemente como un mastodonte enorme y super musculoso. Aunque intentaba de manera activa ser más calculador con sus ataques, su falta de experiencia práctica en combate significaba que sus golpes resultaban demasiado robóticos, y sus movimientos de brazos demasiado rígidos.

A pesar de eso, Gohan permitió que su amigo continuara su asalto, todo el tiempo conteniéndose de contraatacar. Entre más continuaba con esto, más frenético se ponía Midoriya. El híbrido saiyajin rápidamente se dio cuenta de que los ojos del otro chico se fijaban en sus puños apretados, al igual que de las ligeras gotas de sudor que chorreaban por su frente.

Esto continuó por varios minutos más, hasta que Gohan finalmente tomó la iniciativa, y dobló su muñeca izquierda como si estuviese preparando un puñetazo propio. Como lo esperaba, Midoriya se echó atrás, deteniendo su ataque y moviendo sus brazos a una posición de guardia para protegerse la cara. Sin embargo, el ataque que se esperaba nunca llegó. En vez de eso, Gohan dio un ligero paso al frente y asestó su codo derecho en el desprotegido plexo solar de Midoriya, dándole un ligero empujón. El peliverde jadeó cuando le sacaron el aire, y retrocedió con pasos torpes por el shock. Gohan capitalizó en esto lanzándose al frente y tirándolo al suelo con una barrida a las piernas.

Sintiendo otra punzada de lástima por su amigo, que se quedó respirando agitadamente en el suelo, Gohan decidió darle unos momentos para recuperarse. Pasó cerca de medio minuto, y el híbrido saiyajin avanzó hacia él y le ofreció la mano. Midoriya la aceptó sin dudar y se puso de pie. Para deleite de Gohan, no pudo ver ni un destello de aprehensión en los ojos esmeraldas del muchacho, a pesar de la paliza que acababa de recibir. Esa era la actitud correcta a tener.

\- Y bien, ¿sabes dónde te equivocaste? – preguntó Gohan.

\- Terminé cayendo en tu finta. – dijo Midoriya con tono sombrío.

\- Sip. ¿Y sabes por qué caíste en mi finta? – presionó Gohan. Midoriya frunció la cara mientras pensaba en su respuesta.

\- ¿Es porque no tengo suficiente experiencia? – dijo después de unos segundos.

\- Hasta cierto punto, pero esa no es la raíz del problema. – replicó Gohan. – Entre más se alarga la pelea, más pierdes el control. También lo notaste, ¿verdad? Después de un rato, tus ojos se desviaban hacia mis puños, como si estuvieras anticipando a que te atacaría en cualquier momento.

\- Sí, me di cuenta. – admitió Midoriya suspirando con pesadez. – Dijiste que ibas a contraatacar, pero cuando te tardaste tanto en hacerlo, me preocupé. Eso me mantuvo al filo.

Al ver la expresión de su amigo, Gohan le sonrió cálidamente. – No te desanimes. Eso era parte de mi plan. – Ante la expresión confusa de Midoriya, continuó. – No estaba tratando de engañarte. Quería enseñarte lo importante de mantenerse enfocado. No sé si te diste cuenta, pero nunca quité mis ojos de los tuyos.

Gohan no recibió una respuesta, pero la quijada abierta de Midoriya le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber.

\- Aunque no lo parezca, si mantienes la mirada en los ojos de tu oponente durante una pelea, podrás rastrear todos sus movimientos por visión periférica. – explicó el hibrido saiyajin. – No hay necesidad de mover la cabeza o desviar la mirada; al hacerlo solo te dejará puntos ciegos en tu campo de visión que oponentes habilidosos pueden explotar en tu contra.

»Otra ventaja de hacer esto es que puede resultar muy estresante, especialmente cuando peleas contra alguien que no está acostumbrado a pelear. Como estoy seguro que podrás imaginar, cuando alguien está nervioso es más propenso a entrar en pánico y cometer errores.

\- N-no bromeas. – tartamudeó Midoriya sonrojándose ligeramente. Gohan se rio.

\- Dicho eso, tenías razón en algo. La experiencia es importante en las peleas, pero solo puedes ganar experiencia con la práctica. Entre más practiques, más mejorarán tu confianza y sentido de pelea, y será más fácil reaccionar a cosas como las fintas. Y aquí es donde entro yo.

Midoriya se congeló por un segundo, pero de inmediato agarró aplomo y la determinación se apoderó de él. – Estoy listo para continuar. – aseguró.

\- Muy bien. – Gohan asintió con aprobación. – Esta vez sí voy a pelear de verdad, así que prepárate.

Al decir esto, deslizó el pie derecho ligeramente al frente y apoyó algo de su peso en la pierna. Apretó los puños y movió los brazos enfrente del pecho, inclinándose con su codo a un puño de distancia de su cuerpo, y la mano izquierda al frente. Igual que antes, inició un concurso de miradas con Midoriya, solo que esta vez sí le respondió. Su labio se curvó hacia arriba.

Sin necesidad de aviso, Midoriya se lanzó al frente y le dio tres jabs de izquierda, que Gohan fácilmente desvió. Inmediatamente después del tercero, el híbrido saiyajin lanzó un jab propio, rozando la mejilla de Midoriya con los nudillos ya que el peliverde no fue lo bastante rápido para evadirlo.

Sin darle a su compañero un momento de descanso, Gohan lanzó una patada frontal que impactó en el estómago de Midoriya, haciéndolo retroceder unos cuantos metros. Sin embargo, el peliverde se repuso rápidamente, y se lanzó a la carga de nuevo con el puño derecho listo. Al llegar a su objetivo, comenzó a lanzar una ráfaga de golpes cruzados y ganchos contra su oponente.

Gohan sintió que se le fruncía el cejo mientras esquivaba la ráfaga de ataques. En su pánico, Midoriya había vuelto a caer en sus viejos hábitos de lanzar sus golpes salvajemente como un bersérker de puro músculo. Aun así, el híbrido saiyajin podía simpatizar con su amigo. Las malas técnicas llevaban tiempo para corregirse.

Endureciendo su rostro, Gohan cambió de estrategia y bloqueó uno de los puños de Midoriya con el antebrazo. Al mismo tiempo, alargó la otra mano y hundió el puño directo en el pecho del chico, dándole un susto. Aunque para darle crédito, Midoriya no dejó que esto lo amilanara y siguió presionando, aunque con otro golpe salvaje del que Gohan se defendió de la misma manera. El proceso se repitió otras cuatro veces más antes que Midoriya retrocediera y se agachara, jadeando exhausto.

Al ver una oportunidad para presionar con su ataque, Gohan se adelantó y dirigió un rodillazo ascendente hacia el rostro de Midoriya, que el peliverde apenas logró bloquear. Sus dientes se apretaron con fuerza mientras empujaba la rodilla con manos temblorosas, y estaba haciendo un trabajo impresionante, considerando todas las cosas.

Desafortunadamente para Midoriya, al tener las manos ocupadas, ya que no tenía manera de defenderse del gancho de derecha que Gohan le lanzó hacia la sien, y este lo mandó dando vueltas contra el suelo. Se quedó allí resoplando por unos segundos, antes de ponerse de pie de un salto y tratar de montar un contraataque.

Más allá de estar impresionado de la actitud inquebrantable de Midoriya, Gohan aceptó el desafío silencioso de su amigo y se enfrentó a él en un duelo de combate cerrado que resultó igual de unilateral como los anteriores. Cada golpe que Midoriya lanzaba resultaba bloqueado, y cada golpe que Gohan lanzaba daba en el blanco con la precisión de un maestro arquero. Era un completo trabajo de demolición, exactamente como el híbrido saiyajin esperaba que fuese.

Gohan no lo estaba haciendo para alimentar su ego, o por otra razón similarmente trivial. Era un riesgo calculado de su parte que podría resultar de dos maneras: al demostrar tan despiadadamente lo amplia que era la brecha entre los dos, serviría para motivar a Midoriya a esforzarse todavía más en llegar a su nivel, o desmoralizaría al chico al punto que se daría por vencido totalmente. Sin embargo, dado lo que sabía de su amigo de pelo verde, Gohan tenía la certeza de que este le respondería de manera apropiada. Con este pensamiento, asestó una palma precisa en el pecho de Midoriya, cargada con el mínimo de ki, y luego retrocedió mientras el chico colapsaba de rodillas.

\- ¿Tuviste suficiente? – inquirió tranquilamente.

\- ¡No! ¡Puedo continuar! – replicó Midoriya, levantándose de nuevo y limpiándose las gotas de sudor de la frente.

\- Vamos a verlo entonces. – dijo Gohan, incitando a su compañero de entrenamiento a venir por él con un gesto de la mano.

Con un fuego ardiéndole en los ojos, Midoriya se lanzó a la carga, demostrando una velocidad impresionante a pesar de su estado exhausto. Desafortunadamente para él, su coraje no sirvió de nada; en el segundo en que se puso a tiro, Gohan le acertó una patada a la parte media del torso que lo hizo desplomarse como un trozo de papel.

Antes que Midoriya terminara cayendo, Gohan se adelantó y lo atrapó sujetándolo con el brazo por el pecho. – ¿Ahora sí fue suficiente? – preguntó el híbrido saiyajin, permitiéndose una sonrisa.

Midoriya exhaló profundamente y miró a Gohan a través de unos ojos entreabiertos. – Sí… creo que ahora sí ya tuve. – murmuró. Gohan se rio y ayudó al peliverde a enderezarse.

\- Tienes un espíritu fuerte, pero tienes que conocer y respetar tus límites. – le aconsejó. – Esforzarte más allá de tu capacidad no te hará favores a la larga. Tienes que darle a tu cuerpo suficiente tiempo de descanso.

Midoriya se tambaleó mientras intentaba permanecer de pie, pero después de unos segundos se sometió ante las demandas de su cuerpo y se desplomó de sentón, jadeando pesadamente. – Cielos, estoy exhausto. – dijo casi sin aliento. – Creí tener buena estamina, pero esto… esto es totalmente diferente.

\- Tu estamina es impresionante. – concedió Gohan sentándose de piernas cruzadas frente a su amigo. – Pero en una pelea se gasta mucha más energía que corriendo. Como cualquier otra actividad física, te acostumbrarás con el tiempo mientras sigas practicando.

\- Supongo. – murmuró Midoriya. Dejó salir un profundo respiro y fijó sus ojos esmeraldas en los ónix de Gohan. – De verdad me pateaste el trasero, Son-kun.

Gohan soltó una risita nerviosa y se rascó detrás de la cabeza. – Sí… perdón por eso.

\- No, está bien, me alegra que lo hayas hecho. – exclamó Midoriya, adoptando una mirada de determinación en su cara cubierta de pecas. – Me hizo ver lo mucho que me falta por recorrer.

Gohan no pudo evitar sonreír al oír su admisión. – Me alegra escucharlo, porque todavía tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer.

\- Soy todo oídos. – declaró Midoriya dándole al híbrido saiyajin toda su atención. Gohan se aclaró la garganta antes de ponerse serio.

\- Muy bien, lo primero que quiero señalar es tu estilo de combate.

\- ¿Mi e-estilo de combate? – repitió Midoriya, mirando brevemente a All Might, que también se veía extrañamente serio.

\- Sí, tu estilo de combate. – afirmó Gohan, decidiendo ser directo. – No va contigo en absoluto. Intentas pelear como si fueras una montaña de músculos de dos metros y medio cuyo único enfoque es superar a sus enemigos a pura fuerza bruta. Ahora, aunque eso puede ser efectivo si tuvieras la constitución para hacerlo, o si estuvieras peleando contra alguien más débil, te deja en seria desventaja si peleas contra que es igual de fuerte que tú.

Midoriya se sonrojó profundamente, volviendo a desviar la mirada hacia All Might. Esta vez, sin embargo, el héroe legendario también pareció adoptar una ligera expresión de vergüenza. Gohan les echó a ambos una mirada, antes que la conexión finalmente lo golpeara en la cabeza y arqueara las cejas divertido. – "Ajá, eso lo explica todo."

\- Y b-bien, ¿q-qué sugieres? – tartamudeó Midoriya. Gohan se frotó el mentón pensativo.

\- Bueno, no creo que pueda enseñarte artes marciales, ya que yo tampoco tengo un estilo definitivo. – reveló. Ante la mirada sorprendida de su amigo, el híbrido saiyajin le sonrió. – Mira, sé que suena raro, pero así son las cosas. Yo siempre… lo he hecho a mi manera. Con todo el entrenamiento se volvió una segunda naturaleza, a pesar de que nunca estudié en ninguna escuela de artes marciales.

\- Entonces… ¿estás diciendo que debería encontrar mi propio estilo? – preguntó Midoriya.

\- Exactamente. – exclamó Gohan. – Tal vez leer sobre algunos estilos de artes marciales, probarlos, ver qué va contigo y qué no. Tienes muchas opciones.

Midoriya pareció sentirse algo abrumado por el pensamiento, pero después de unos segundos, su expresión se tornó seria. – Lo haré. – declaró firmemente.

\- ¡Excelente! – sonrió Gohan. – De momento, continúa fortaleciendo tu cuerpo como lo has estado haciendo, ya que eso te ayudará con cualquiera que sea el estilo de combate que termines aprendiendo, y te hará más fácil sacar más del poder te tu Quirk. Tal vez deberías conseguirte algo de ropa pesada también. – sugirió después de pensarlo. – Nunca la he utilizado, pero conozco a algunas personas que sí, y tienen resultados excelentes.

\- Veré qué puedo conseguir. – declaró Midoriya.

\- ¡Grandioso! Bueno, eso ya cubre todo lo que quería hacer hoy. – anunció Gohan. – ¿Qué tal si pasamos el resto de la sesión de hoy meditando? Normalmente te diría que intentáramos otro asalto, pero estás muy golpeado. Sin ofender.

\- No me ofendo. – se rio Midoriya, estirando sus brazos y sintiéndose más cómodo en el suelo. – La meditación suena bien. Gohan sonrió y se sentó de nuevo frente al peliverde.

\- Hagámoslo entonces. Recuerda mis instrucciones: respira por la nariz y exhala por la boca, despeja tu mente de todo pensamiento errante con cada exhalación…

…

Gohan abrió los ojos de golpe cuando un penetrante pitido le perforó los tímpanos. Gruñó con incomodidad antes de rastrear el ruido hacia la fuente, que resultó ser un muy avergonzado All Might.

\- ¡Whoops! ¡Perdón por eso, muchachos, pero parece que debo marcharme! ¡El deber llama! – anunció el héroe legendario, soltando una atronadora carcajada mientras se ponía de pie de un salto. – ¡Excelente trabajo hoy, joven Son! ¡Debes de sentirte excepcionalmente orgulloso de tus esfuerzos!

Gohan se sonrojó por el halago. – Gracias, All Might-sensei.

\- Lo mismo para ti, joven Midoriya. – continuó All Might. – ¡Si continúas de este modo, no tengo duda de que tu entrenamiento finalmente dará sus frutos!

\- G-gracias, All Might. – tartamudeó el peliverde.

\- ¡Y con eso, muchachos, me despido! ¡Hasta pronto!

Gohan observó con una sonrisa divertida cómo All Might se iba como si saltara sobre un trampolín. Sus ojos se fijaron en un bulto en la espalda de su traje, y un pequeño libro que sobresalía de uno de sus bolsillos. De inmediato arqueó la ceja; ¿acaso All Might estuvo tomando notas todo el tiempo?

\- Creo que eso significa que nosotros también deberíamos irnos. – dijo Midoriya con un deje de tristeza, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del híbrido saiyajin. – Me estaba divirtiendo.

\- Lo hiciste muy bien para ser el primer día. – dijo Gohan sonriendo a su amigo. – Tómate el día libre mañana, y seguiremos donde nos quedamos el martes después de la escuela, si podemos conseguir a otro profesor que nos supervise.

\- ¡Suena a un buen plan! – exclamó Midoriya.

Curioso de ver qué hora era, Gohan sacó su teléfono y presionó el botón "Home". Al ver que ya eran las 3:30, sus ojos por poco se salen de sus cuencas. – ¡Oh diablos!

\- ¡S-Son-kun! ¡¿Qué sucede?! – tartamudeó Midoriya por el repentino arranque del híbrido saiyajin.

\- Nada de lo que debas preocuparte. – le aseguró con una sonrisa temblorosa. – Es solo que acabo de recordar que tengo que ir a otra parte y rápido. ¡Nos veremos mañana!

Y sin esperar respuesta, Gohan encendió su ki y salió disparado hacia el aire. Una vez que se encontró bien encima de la ciudad, justo debajo de las nubes, incrementó su poder todavía más y voló como un cohete hacia su apartamento de Tokio con la fuerza de un estallido sónico.

El viaje a casa fue corto, igual que la subsiguiente ducha y sesión de vestirse; la supervelocidad tenía sus usos fuera de las batallas.

Aun así, a pesar de llevar buen tiempo, considerando todas las cosas, Gohan no pudo evitar gruñir mientras se colocaba un par de jeans para complementar su camiseta blanca. Desde que tuvo el infortunio de ponerse unos jeans por primera vez, odiaba tener que usarlos.

Podría soportarlo para ocasiones especiales, ya que eran prácticamente un requerimiento para cualquier salida social (a menos que quisieras destacar, y eso él no lo quería) pero nunca resultaba una experiencia agradable. Siempre se le hacían incómodos, y detestaba cómo le restringían su movilidad. Prefería mucho más la simplicidad, el confort y la flexibilidad que le daban los pantalones para correr y los de sus gis.

Una vez que terminó de vestirse, se echó un breve vistazo en el espejo y juzgó su apariencia de adecuada. Se colocó sus zapatillas deportivas y saltó fuera de su balcón, saliendo disparado hacia Musutafu por segunda vez esa tarde.

Aterrizó en un callejón alejado a menos de una cuadra del Cinema Cerollian con quince minutos de ventaja, y tranquilamente se dirigió hacia el edificio con las manos en los bolsillos. Era un lugar de aspecto clásico y tamaño impresionante, con paredes rojas y un aviso electrónico rotativo encima de la entrada. Una enorme multitud se había reunido afuera de la puerta del frente, pero no podía ver a Ashido en ningún lado entre ellos.

Imaginándose que lo mejor que podía hacer era esperar, Gohan encontró un lugar a pocos metros de la masa de visitantes emocionados y se apoyó contra la pared, para luego sacar su teléfono empezando a curiosear por una app de noticias. Solo le llevó unos segundos antes de encontrar un título de artículo que captó su atención.

\- "Notable vigilante desdibuja la línea entre heroísmo y villanía." – leyó dentro de su cabeza, incapaz de evitar rodar los ojos. – "Cielos, me pregunto de quién estarán hablando."

Gohan había leído suficientes de estos artículos en el pasado como para saber exactamente de qué se trataban… y aun así no pudo evitar clickear en el link.

 _A seis años de su primera aparición, la Mancha Dorada continúa dividiendo la opinión, algo que parece improbable que vaya a cambiar en un futuro cercano._

 _Siempre que alguien lanza críticas contra el misterioso vigilante, sus más ardientes seguidores citan continuamente a cuántos criminales ha puesto tras las rejas, y usan eso como prueba de que la Mancha es una fuerza del bien._

 _Estas declaraciones sí tienen algo de mérito; la Mancha ha sido en efecto responsable de numerosos arrestos a través de los años, y nadie duda que sus contribuciones son una de las razones por las cuales el crimen ha bajado no menos de un 40% desde que la Mancha hizo acto de presencia._

 _Sin embargo, por todo el bien que ha hecho, la Mancha sigue siendo una variable desconocida en la cual no se puede confiar, y solo hay que observar el historial médico de las víctimas de la Mancha para llegar a esta conclusión._

 _Aunque muchos héroes profesionales con licencia a menudo trabajan con la policía para someter y arrestar a los villanos, el modus operandi fuera de la ley de la Mancha es incapacitar a sus objetivos con un excesivo uso de la fuerza bruta (usualmente al punto de dejarlos inconscientes) y dejarlos para que la policía los encuentre y los arreste._

 _Esto ha llevado a muchos a decir que alguien incapaz de contener su propia fuerza jamás debería…_

\- ¿Qué tanto lees?

Gohan se sobresaltó al oír la voz, sin darse cuenta arrojando su teléfono al aire. Con los ojos cómicamente muy abiertos tuvo que estirar la mano para coger el dispositivo, logrando recuperarlo antes de que saliera volando demasiado lejos. Evitada la crisis, se dio la vuelta para ver quién lo había sorprendido, solo para encontrarse a una chica de piel rosada sonriéndole de manera traviesa en su dirección.

\- ¡Ashido! ¡Hey! – la saludó, moviendo la mano por instinto hacia detrás de su cabeza. Ashido parecía muy divertida.

\- Buena atrapada. Perdón por haberte asustado.

\- Ahh, no te preocupes por eso, debí haber estado más alerta. – respondió Gohan, soltando una risita nerviosa. – Estaba tan concentrado viendo estas noticias aburridas que no puse atención a mi alrededor.

Ashido se alejó y se puso las manos detrás de la espalda, moviéndose suavemente de lado alado. – Entonces qué bueno que llegué cuando lo hice.

\- Sí… – Ahora que ya se había calmado lo suficiente, Gohan pudo echarle una buena mirada a su compañera de clases. Llevaba puesta una camiseta negra con la imagen de una criatura que tenía un aterrador parecido con la tercera forma de Freezer estampada en el frente. Complementando su top llevaba un par de shorts cortos de tela vaquera y zapatillas deportivas blancas.

Gohan se detuvo un momento para ver las largas y bien formadas piernas de Ashido, y alcanzó a ver en ella una notable musculatura delgada pero fuerte en sus caderas y pantorrillas, denotando su condición atlética y lo bien que cuidaba de su cuerpo. Tragó saliva y se forzó a mirarla a los ojos.

\- Te ves bien. – le dijo finalmente. La chica se rio alegremente, y sus mejillas adoptaron un tinte de rosa más oscuro.

\- Gracias, Son. Tú también. – replicó ella, haciéndolo sonrojas.

\- Y bien, umm, ¿qué película vamos a ver? – le preguntó, esperando cambiar el tema antes que las cosas se pusieran algo raras. Ashido abrió los ojos de golpe.

\- Oh, es verdad, se me olvidó decirte. Vamos a ver La Mancha: El Origen.

Gohan se puso rígido. ¿Acaso sus oídos le estaban jugando trucos? – Discúlpame, ¿qué dijiste?

\- Dije que vamos a ver La Mancha: El Origen.

\- La Mancha… ¿El Origen? – repitió con algo de trepidación. – No te estarás refiriendo a la Mancha Dorada, ¿verdad?

\- ¡Esa misma! – dijo Ashido alegremente.

\- Pero… espera… ¿qué? ¿La Mancha tendrá una película? ¿Cómo? ¡Si nadie sabe nada sobre la mancha! – tartamudeó Gohan. ¿Realmente estaba pasando eso?

\- Bueno, sí, pero esa es parte de la diversión. – replicó Ashido alegremente.

Gohan se frotó las sienes cansinamente. En verdad estaba sucediendo. – Eso lo entiendo, supongo. Pero aun así… ¿una película de verdad?

\- La película es solo la cereza del pastel. – comentó Ashido con una gran sonrisa. – La fiebre por la Mancha Dorada ahora está en su cúspide.

\- ¿De qué manera? – preguntó Gohan lentamente, tratando de suprimir la sensación de mariposas en su estómago. Ashido pareció sorprenderse genuinamente.

\- ¿De verdad no lo sabías? – Ante la negación del híbrido saiyajin, le sonrió amablemente. – La Mancha está por todos lados estos días, Son, especialmente en el internet. Hay páginas de fanáticos en las redes sociales, cuentas de twitter sobre avistamientos de la mancha, videos de teorías conspiratorias, fanarts, fanfiction, literalmente sitios de fans con cientos de miles de seguidores… de todo.

Gohan no lo podía creer. – ¡¿Fanarts?! ¡¿Fanfiction?! – Aunque intentaba aparentar calma por afuera, por dentro su mente iba a millón. – ¡Pero… si nadie sabe qué aspecto tiene la Mancha!

\- Eso no impide a la gente ponerse creativa. – remarcó Ashido suspirando con ensueño.

Gohan respiró profundo, tratando de enmascarar lo atónito que estaba por las revelaciones. Se había acercado demasiado a permitir que sus emociones se apoderaran de él, algo que no podía permitirse al discutir sobre su alter ego. – Vaya, no tenía idea.

\- Puedo verlo. ¿Es que no te agrada la Mancha o algo? – cuestionó Ashido.

\- Al contrario, soy un gran fan de su trabajo. – admitió Gohan. Se sentía raro referirse a sí mismo en tercera persona. – Solo que nunca me interesé en el lado del fandom. Me imaginé, si la Mancha prefiere que lo dejen en paz, deberían respetar su privacidad.

Ashido se frotó el mentón, al parecer pensando en sus palabras. – Wow, nunca lo pensé de esa forma. Entiendo de dónde vienes, pero al final del día, todo es diversión y juegos. – razonó. – La gente que hace estas cosas de verdad les encanta la Mancha. Solo quieren mostrarle su aprecio de la única manera en que pueden. Estoy segura que a la Mancha no le molestará eso.

\- Pues… supongo que tienes razón. – concedió Gohan luego de pensarlo detenidamente.

Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, definitivamente podía ver de dónde venían esas personas. Todavía se sentía muy raro con toda la cosa, pero Ashido tenía un buen punto. Además, se sentía bien ser apreciado de una manera no tan escalofriante, como ese extraño club de fans que descubrió con Satou. Todavía no tenía ganas de acercarse a ningún fanart o fanfiction sobre la Mancha, pero ya no le molestaba tanto su existencia.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, Gohan sonrió. – No, definitivamente tienes razón. Un poco de diversión sana e inocente nunca le hace daño a nadie.

Podría haber jurado que vio que el labio de Ashido se curvaba a la mención de la palabra "inocente", pero fue tan sutil que seguramente fue su imaginación. – Me alegra que hayas cambiado de opinión. – dijo sonando muy satisfecha consigo misma. – Como sea, ¿entramos ya?

\- Claro. – replicó Gohan.

De inmediato siguió a su amiga hacia el lobby del cine, que estaba tan repleto de gente como afuera. La mayoría de ellos parecían ser de su edad o más jóvenes, con algunas personas de mediana edad esparcidas entre la multitud. Sus ojos se detuvieron en el bar de golosinas situado al otro lado de la sala, y su estómago soltó un fuerte rugido. Las mejillas de Gohan se tornaron del mismo tono que la piel de Ashido, haciendo que la chica se riera de la escena.

\- Cielos, Son. ¿Mucha hambre? – dijo juguetonamente.

\- Solo un poco. – murmuró él, rascándose detrás de la cabeza. – Es que, uhh, me acabo de dar cuenta que olvidé comer algo antes de venir. – Afortunadamente no parecía que nadie más lo hubiera oído, ya que el ruido fue ahogado por la cantidad de gente por toda el área.

\- Pobrecillo. – Ashido hinchó las mejillas. – ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

\- Ir al bar de golosinas, claro. – replicó Gohan. – Vamos, aprovechemos que no hay nadie en la fila.

Él híbrido saiyajin se llevó a Ashido al mostrador, detrás del cual había un adolescente con la cara llena de acné. – ¿Qué puedo servirte? – preguntó el empleado, con la voz algo quebrada.

\- ¿De qué tamaño tienen las palomitas de maíz más grandes? – inquirió Gohan. El empleado parpadeó.

\- Eso sería una bolsa de basura.

Gohan se rascó la mejilla. Aunque sería una cantidad adecuada de palomitas para él, no le gustaba la idea de sacarla de una bolsa de basura llena de comida. Eso atraería demasiada atención innecesaria y avergonzaría a Ashido por asociación. – ¿Cuál es la segunda más grande?

\- Ese sería el jumbo dumbo. – respondió el empleado. Metió la mano debajo del mostrador y sacó lo que parecía un balde de cartón tan largo como su brazo, colocándolo a la vista. Gohan sonrió.

\- ¡Perfecto! ¡Quiero dos! – Se volvió hacia Ashido. – ¿De qué tamaño quieres las tuyas?

La chica se sorprendió por la repentina pregunta, pero se recuperó rápidamente y negó con la cabeza. – Oh, estoy bien así, gracias. Yo ya comí.

\- ¿Segura? – la sonrisa de Gohan se apagó un poco. – Quiero decir, tú ya pagaste los boletos, me sentiría mal si no contribuyo algo también.

\- Está bien, Son. – Ashido suavizó su cara. – De verdad.

Gohan frunció los labios. – Por lo menos déjame comprarte una bebida.

Luego de unos segundos de contemplación, Ashido suspiró dramáticamente y le echó una sonrisa. – Está bien, tú ganas. Quiero una soda cremosa, tamaño mediano.

\- Grandioso. – sonrió Gohan. – Una soda cremosa mediana, y para mí la Coca-Cola más grande que tengan. – le dijo al empleado del cine, que resopló con lo que parecía ligera irritación mientras anotaba su orden. Un minuto después, dejó la comida y las bebidas sobre el mostrador.

\- Serán 2.700 yenes. – declaró.

Gohan entregó el monto requerido y cogió los dos baldes de palomitas, apilándolos uno encima del otro. Viendo que tenía las dos manos ocupadas, Ashido recogió las bebidas. Luego de eso dejaron el bar y se dirigieron al área principal en el lobby.

\- De verdad te encanta comer, ¿verdad? – preguntó la chica.

\- Siempre. – admitió Gohan con una ligera risita. – Además, solo he ido al cine dos veces, así que esto sigue siendo una experiencia algo nueva para mí.

\- ¡¿En serio?! – jadeó Ashido. – ¿Solo dos veces? ¿Has estado viviendo bajo las piedras o algo?

\- Casi, pero no del todo. – replicó Gohan. – Ambas veces fue por el cumpleaños de Satou. La primera vez invitó a toda nuestra clase, y fue… interesante, por no decir más. – La memoria le hizo dar un respingo. – La segunda solo estuvimos algunos de sus primos y yo.

\- ¿Y qué vieron? – preguntó Ashido.

\- Bueno, la primera vez fue una película en 3D para niños, sobre un niño espía que se infiltraba en un videojuego virtual para salvar a su hermana. – Ante la cara de incredulidad de la chica, Gohan asintió. – Sí, fue tan mala como suena. Aunque la segunda vez sí fue divertida. Vimos All Might en Nueva York.

\- Ohh, he escuchado de esa. – Los ojos de Ashido se iluminaron al reconocerla. – ¿No fue vapuleada por la crítica y terminó siendo una bomba en la taquilla?

Gohan sonrió. – Oh, no me malentiendas, fue una película absolutamente terrible, pero es una de esas que son tan malas que son buenas. A veces, ese tipo de películas son las más entretenidas de ver.

\- Hey, eso no se discute. – declaró Ashido. – Yo misma ya he visto mi cuota de películas malas y las disfruté por lo que son. También son divertidas a su manera.

\- Qué bueno que estamos en la misma página. – remarcó Gohan. Ashido se rio.

\- Estoy de acuerdo. En fin, ¿entramos? Me parece que el cine va a estar repleto, así que más vale agarrar nuestros asientos rápido.

\- Suena bien. – dijo Gohan estando de acuerdo. – Por cierto, ¿dónde nos sentaremos?

\- Atrás, por supuesto. – replicó Ashido con una sonrisa traviesa. – Los mejores asientos de la casa.

\- ¿Por qué? – se rio Gohan. – ¿Ahí es donde se sientan los chicos geniales?

\- ¡Ya lo sabes! – dijo Ashido alegremente. – Vamos, deprisa.

La chica lo guio más adentro del cine, donde un empleado escaneó sus boletos y los dirigió hacia su sala designada. Al entrar, se sentaron en la última fila y esperaron a que el lugar se llenara. Gohan colocó uno de sus baldes de palomitas entre sus pies, y el otro en su regazo. Se zampó algunos puñados de comida en la boca y empezó a masticar, encontrando el gusto bastante agradable, aunque algo salado. El crujir de las palomitas entre sus dientes también era extrañamente satisfactorio por alguna razón.

\- ¿Segura que no quieres un poco? – dijo inclinando el balde hacia Ashido. La chica frunció la cara por un momento, como si estuviera en guerra consigo misma, antes de suspirar con resignación.

\- Oh, está bien. – Agarró un puñado de palomitas y empezó a comerlas una por una. – ¿Contento? – le preguntó echándole una falsa mirada fulminante.

\- Inmensamente. – replicó Gohan sonriéndole. – Compartir es amar después de todo.

Ashido se ahogó con el comentario, pero logró aclararse la garganta con un trago de soda. – C-cállate, grandísimo idiota. – tartamudeó, aunque él logró detectar el humor en su tono.

Gohan se rio mientras se reclinaba en su asiento. Se echó unos pocos puñados de palomitas más, pero no exageró: quería que le quedara suficiente para pasar toda la película. Presentía que las iba a necesitar.

Rápidamente, el cine comenzó a llenarse, y la gente entró a la sala en oleadas. Tal como Ashido predijo, habría casa llena.

\- Whoa, ¿ese de allí no es Bakugou? – dijo de pronto la chica de piel rosa.

\- ¿Qué? – exclamó Gohan. Miró hacia donde su amiga señalaba, y sorpresa, allí estaba la bomba andante y temperamental de la clase 1-A, abriéndose paso entre los asientos del centro, y con su disposición tan alegre como siempre. El híbrido saiyajin gruñó y se hundió más en su asiento, ocultando la cara tras sus palomitas. – ¡Diablos, tienes razón! Ugh… no quiero tener que lidiar con ese patán y su mala actitud ahora.

Para sorpresa de Gohan, Ashido cogió un puñado de palomitas y se las arrojó al objeto de su ira. Él observó, pasmado, cómo el pequeño montículo de comida volaba por el aire como un misil teledirigido y golpeaba a Bakugou en la sien. El volátil rubio soltó un gritillo poco característico suyo, antes de contorsionar su rostro en una mirada de pura rabia mientras su cabeza se volteaba hacia la audiencia buscando al responsable. Para darle crédito, no alzó la voz ni empezó una escena, pero si las miradas mataran, podría ir a juicio por asesinato en masa.

Y afortunadamente para Ashido, era igual de rápida que de astuta, y se las arregló para mover la cabeza al lado de la de Gohan en el instante que su misil dio en el blanco. Suerte para ellos que su gigantesco balde de palomitas era lo bastante grande para esconderlos a ambos de la vista.

\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – le preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos, todavía sorprendido de lo que acababa de presenciar. Ashido se rio.

\- Porque es divertido, y no me digas que no piensas igual. – Luego se enfurruñó. – Aunque debo admitir que estoy algo decepcionada con su reacción. Esperaba que explotara y perdiera el control.

Gohan resopló, pero no pudo suprimir una sonrisa. – Está bien, lo admito, eso fue divertido… pero aun así, ¿qué tal si nos hubiera visto?

\- Quién sabe. – Ashido se encogió de hombros, con una amplia sonrisa traviesa. – El punto es, no nos vio, así que estamos bien.

Gohan suspiró, pero se rio entre dientes. Esa era una manera de verlo. Espió ligeramente fuera de su escondite, y le dio gusto notar que Bakugou no se veía por ninguna parte. Soltando un suspiro de alivio, se enderezó y volvió a enfocar su atención en la pantalla, que había empezado a reproducir los trailers.

Una vez que estos concluyeron y pasaron los créditos iniciales, la pantalla hiso transición para mostrar un meteoro volando por el espacio hasta estrellarse contra la Tierra, creando un cráter de proporciones colosales. Cuando el polvo de la colisión se aclaró, la cámara reveló una gran mansión.

Gohan frunció el cejo mientras la escena pasaba frente a sus ojos. Todo eso le resultaba extrañamente familiar…

Poco después del impacto, un hombre y una mujer de ropas elegantes salieron corriendo fuera de la mansión para ver el desastre, y descubrieron un bebé que lloraba y con aspecto exactamente igual al de un humano. Luego que la mujer se lamentó por su incapacidad de tener hijos, ella y su esposo decidieron adoptar al pequeño, dándole el nombre Sora.

Gohan soltó un profundo suspiro. Con razón le resultaba familiar. ¿Los productores no podrían haber sido más obvios?

Lo que siguió después fue un montaje que mostraba a Sora creciendo como cualquier chico normal de una familia rica. Sin embargo, a pesar de ser muy querido por sus padres adoptivos, jamás pudo encajar con los ricos y privilegiados, lo que resultó en sufrir mucho de acoso en la escuela.

El montaje terminó mostrando a un Sora adolescente corriendo detrás de un autobús escolar mientras sus compañeros se reían de él desde el vehículo, y el conductor también se unía a la acción. La inútil persecución continuó hasta que un rayo cayó del cielo y lo dejó inconsciente.

Numerosos gritos resonaron en la audiencia, y hasta Gohan fue tomado desprevenido. Sin embargo, el shock rápidamente se tornó en incredulidad cuando los engranes de su cabeza echaron a andar. No irían a llegar TAN lejos… ¿o sí?

Al final, resultó que sí lo hicieron.

Luego que Sora despertó de un coma que duró tres meses, descubrió que había obtenido superpoderes, y ahora podía correr muy rápido dejando una mancha dorada a su paso. También descubrió que sus padres habían sido asesinados por unos asaltantes.

Este trágico incidente tuvo un profundo efecto en el joven Sora, culminando en su decisión de convertirse en un vigilante para vengarse de los asesinos de sus padres.

Gohan gruñó mientras cogía otro puño de palomitas y empezaba a comer. Una mirada rápida hacia Ashido por la esquina del ojo mostró que estaba profundamente inmersa en lo que pasaba en la pantalla. – "Bueno, por lo menos ella lo está disfrutando."

* * *

 **(-0-)**

* * *

Después que terminó la película, Gohan y Ashido se quedaron un rato más mientras los demás espectadores se marchaban, ya que no querían arriesgarse a toparse con Bakugou entre la multitud. Ya sin moros en la costa, eventualmente salieron del cine, y encontraron un lugar cerca del edificio donde podían charlar sin ser molestados.

\- Y bien… ¿qué te pareció? – inquirió Ashido, mirando expectante a Gohan.

El híbrido saiyajin suspiró. – Esa fue la película más estúpida que jamás haya visto.

\- Bueno sí, fue muy estúpida, ¡pero no fue tan mala! – dijo Ashido con una risita.

\- Estaba llena de clichés, reciclando pedazos de todas las películas importantes de superhéroes que se han hecho, y la historia fue espantosa. – dijo Gohan duramente. – Si la Mancha Dorada viera esto, seguro se sentiría muy insultado.

\- Auch. – Los ojos de Ashido se abrieron de sorpresa. – Y yo creyendo que te gustaban las películas malas.

\- Esta no fue una de esas películas tan malas que son buenas. – la corrigió Gohan. – Esta es una de esas películas tan malas que son basura. – Suspiró y le sonrió a su amiga. – Como sea, discúlpame si estoy siendo demasiado negativo. De verdad te agradezco que me hayas invitado a verla contigo. Tal vez la película haya sido pésima, pero me divertí. – Eso no era mentira; definitivamente disfrutó de la experiencia.

\- ¡Naww, que me haces sonrojar! – murmuró tímidamente Ashido, evitando su mirada. – También me divertí mucho. Eres un chico muy interesante, Son.

\- Me halagas. – replicó Gohan, ligeramente avergonzado por el cumplido. Ese no era uno que hubiese recibido antes.

\- Hey, ya que no es tan tarde, ¿quieres que hagamos algo más? – preguntó de repente Ashido, con la voz más queda de lo usual.

\- Claro. – respondió Gohan. Tampoco tenía planes, y pasar más tiempo con la chica de piel rosada sonaba bien. – Pero no sé qué más podemos hacer. No conozco mucho de la ciudad, aparte de algunos lugares donde ir a comer.

\- ¿Por qué no vamos al parque de diversiones? – sugirió Ashido, volviendo a su usual actitud alegre.

Gohan arqueó una ceja. – ¿Hablas de la Mega Montaña? ¿Ese que está a unas cuadras de la escuela?

\- ¡Ese mismo!

\- Me encantaría, pero ahora mismo está cerrado por reparaciones. – reveló Gohan con una sonrisa triste.

\- ¿Qué? – Como si acabaran de darle a un interruptor, la sonrisa de Ashido se apagó totalmente. – ¿Por qué?

\- Un enorme grupo de criminales se apoderó del parque ayer, y trataron de pedir un rescate millonario al dueño. – explicó Gohan, recordando cuando escuchó a la policía hablando al respecto. – Los capturaron, pero ya habían hecho mucho daño a las atracciones, así que ahora las están reparando.

\- ¡¿En serio?! ¡Aww diablos, eso apesta! – gimió Ashido cruzando los brazos furiosa. – ¿Alguien salió malherido?

\- Solo los malos. – dijo Gohan. – Por fortuna no hubo inocentes heridos. – Él se aseguró de ello.

\- Bueno, por lo menos algo bueno salió de eso. – gruñó Ashido. – Aun así, de verdad es un fastidio. Esta semana ha sido super activa, y esperaba poder ir a la Mega Montaña contigo.

\- Lo sé, también estoy molesto. Uno pensaría que con la cantidad de héroes que hay aquí, los criminales se lo pensarían dos veces antes de romper la ley. – murmuró Gohan, entrecerrando los ojos ligeramente. – Pero hey, al menos el parque estará de vuelta funcionando eventualmente. Podemos ir a visitarlo cuando lo arreglen.

\- Sí, tienes razón. – concedió Ashido encogiéndose de hombros. – Mejor tarde que nunca, supongo.

\- Me alegra oír eso. – sonrió Gohan. – Mientras tanto, ¿por qué no vamos a caminar? Musutafu es un lugar muy grande. Seguro debe haber algo divertido que podamos hacer por aquí.

Ashido instantáneamente se animó. – Eso suena bien. Me gusta explorar la ciudad. – dijo emocionada.

Feliz de haberle hecho recuperar su buen humor, Gohan siguió caminando por la acera, y Ashido rápidamente se puso junto a él. Mientras caminaban, no pudo evitar echarle algunas miradas a la chica. Eventualmente, esta se dio cuenta y le sonrió de manera traviesa.

\- ¿Ves algo que te guste, Son?

Gohan se sonrojó al darse cuenta que lo pillaron mirando. – Lo siento, es solo que hay algo que quería preguntarte desde hace rato.

\- ¿Oh? ¿Y de qué se trata? – inquirió Ashido, de pronto poniéndose seria,

\- ¿De qué es el dibujo que tienes en tu camiseta? – le preguntó Gohan. La chica se quedó viéndolo en shock por unos segundos, hasta soltar una amplia sonrisa.

\- ¿Era eso? ¿Eso era lo que querías preguntar?

\- Sí… – replicó Gohan lentamente. ¿Habría dicho algo malo?

\- Es un xenomorfo de las películas Alien. – le explicó Ashido amablemente. – ¿Has oído de ellas?

\- No puedo decir que sí. – admitió Gohan, intrigado. Ahora que lo pensaba, parecía apropiado que Freezer se pareciera a un personaje de películas.

Ignorante de su monólogo interno, Ashido se quedó congelada por la revelación y lo miró como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza. – ¡¿Quéeeeeeeee?! ¡Chico, estás totalmente perdido!

Gohan se rio. – Satou me lo dice sobre muchas cosas. ¿Imagino que es sobre alienígenas?

\- Cielos, ¿qué me delató? – dijo sarcásticamente Ashido, rodando los ojos. – Pero ya en serio, tienes que ver al menos la primera película. Es una épica historia de horror sobre la tripulación de una nave espacial accidentada, perseguida por un terrorífico alienígena que sin darse cuenta metieron a bordo.

\- Ahh, eso lo explica. – remarcó Gohan. – Nunca me han gustado mucho las películas de horror.

Ashido sonrió. – ¿Qué pasa, Son? ¿Te dan mucho miedo?

\- Lo opuesto, de hecho. – se rio Gohan. – No me dan miedo en absoluto, así que la mayoría del tiempo me parecen aburridas.

No estaba fanfarroneando; ahí estaba siendo totalmente honesto. Ningún monstruo de las películas que hubiera visto en televisión podría invocar una fracción del terror que él había sentido cuando luchó por su vida contra Freezer y Cell. Esos dos sí eran fuentes de pesadillas legítimas, lo cual solo era exacerbado por el hecho de que eran amenazas reales y tangibles. Aunque ya estuviesen muertos, las memorias que lo atormentaban de los conflictos contra ellos siempre encontraban la manera de salir de su subconsciente a cada tanto.

Ashido parpadeó, observándolo de manera contemplativa. – Sí te creo. No me pareces del tipo de chico que mentiría para parecer genial… aunque no es que tengas que hacerlo.

Tosió ligeramente y se encogió de hombros, mientras Gohan se sonrojaba ligeramente. ¿Había escuchado bien?

\- Bueno, como sea. Si el horror no es lo tuyo, tal vez te guste la secuela, Aliens. – continuó la chica. – Es sobre un equipo de marines espaciales que atacan un planeta lleno de alienígenas de la primera película. Tiene mucho gore, acción y escenarios épicos, el tipo de cosas que le encantan a los fanáticos de las películas de acción.

Gohan se frotó la barbilla. Aunque no era el mayor fan de las películas de acción centradas en disparos (prefería las de artes marciales) lo del escenario espacial captó su curiosidad. – ¿Es buena? – le preguntó.

\- Las dos, Alien y Aliens son clásicos cada una a su manera. – dijo Ashido. Luego suspiró y miró a la distancia con aire nostálgico. – Por desgracia, la serie se fue a pique después de eso. Alien 3 fue bastante mala, pero las que siguieron después fueron… – Se llevó la mano a la boca, lo que bastó para dar a entender su punto. Gohan asintió.

\- Muy bien, creo que añadiré Aliens a mi lista. ¿Y por qué no?, tal vez decida ver Alien también, ya que la recomiendas tanto.

Eso sacó a Ashido de su depresión. – ¿Tienes una lista? – preguntó sonando intrigada.

\- Claro. – admitió Gohan con una risa ligera. – Tuve que hacer una eventualmente, con todo lo que Satou me atormentaba para ver algunas de las películas o shows de televisión que le gustaban. Ese sujeto es bastante persistente cuando quiere algo.

La boca de Ashido se curvó en una sonrisa emocionada. – Te tomo la palabra entonces. Mejor todavía, deberías venir a visitarme en mi casa para que las veamos juntos.

Gohan casi dio un paso en falso, pero se recuperó al instante. Nunca había visitado la casa de una chica, y el prospecto de ir allá le resonó unas cuantas alarmas en su cabeza, De nuevo, tal vez no fuese TAN extraño. Él y Ashido eran amigos después de todo. – Suena divertido. – le dijo.

\- ¡Claro que sí! – exclamó Ashido alzando su puño con excitación, haciendo que el híbrido saiyajin sonriera ante su entusiasmo. ¿Cómo podía rehusarse después de esa reacción?

Mientras los dos adolescentes continuaban caminando, con un cómodo silencio entre ellos, Gohan momentáneamente se perdió en sus pensamientos. Había sido una semana difícil, para ponerlo en términos simples. El incidente en el U.S.J. le había desordenado la mente y lo dejó en un estado más deprimido de lo que había estado en años, al punto de que no sabía cuánto le llevaría superarlo.

Pero este último día había sido un vigorizante respiro de aire fresco, que le hizo sentir rejuvenecido y con cada paso que daba, sentía que regresaba su chispa. El hecho de que un grupo de villanos había logrado encontrar una forma de manejar el poder del ki continuaría molestándolo hasta que todos estuvieran detrás de las rejas, pero podía preocuparse de eso después. Por ahora, se encontraba bastante satisfecho.

Al decidir entrenar a Midoriya, encontró otra meta a la cual aspirar, y otra actividad para distraer su mente de sus problemas. El hecho de estar ayudando a un héroe prometedor a superar un obstáculo que lo debilitaba era un plus adicional.

Al aceptar la invitación de Ashido, se dio cuenta que había personas fuera de su pequeño grupo de amigos que se preocupaban por él para ofrecerle pasar tiempo juntos. Saber que la chica de piel rosa lo encontraba "interesante" fue también un impulso al ego… aunque esas cosas no le importaban.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Qué tal si vamos a un bar de karaoke? – preguntó Ashido de repente, señalando un edificio cruzando la calle. Y eso bastó para drenar todo el color en el rostro de Gohan.

\- No… me siento del todo cómodo con la idea de cantar karaoke. – murmuró tímidamente.

\- Ah, está bien, Son. – se rio Ashido. – Puedo entender que no te guste la idea de pararte en un escenario así. – Se frotó el mentón. – Bueno, si el karaoke no es lo tuyo, podemos ir al club nocturno de al lado. Permiten a los menores de edad la entrada hasta las ocho y media.

\- Tampoco sé bailar. – admitió Gohan, dándole una sonrisa a modo de disculpa. – Perdón, es que no salgo muy a menudo, y todo esto es muy nuevo para mí.

\- Hey, no te preocupes por eso. – le aseguró Ashido en un tono amable. – Vinimos a divertirnos, ¿recuerdas? No quiero obligarte a hacer algo que te haga sentir incómodo solo por complacerme.

\- Gracias por entender, Ashido. Eres una buena amiga. – dijo Gohan suavemente, sonriendo con más sinceridad.

\- ¡C-claro! ¡Por supuesto! – tartamudeó la muchacha, desviando la mirada. – Umm… en ese caso, ¿quieres ir a tomar un café? Conozco un buen sitio por aquí cerca adónde voy a menudo.

Gohan levantó una ceja. – ¿Un café? ¿No es un poco tarde para eso?

\- ¡Nunca es tarde para un café! – exclamó Ashido con ferocidad, como si el pensamiento la ofendiera.

\- Seguro muchos profesionales médicos estarían en desacuerdo. – replicó Gohan, riéndose de la imagen.

\- Bahh, esos tipos tienen que relajarse un poco. – aseguró Ashido restándoles importancia con la mano. – Como sea, ¿vienes o no?

\- ¿Sirven té allá? – preguntó Gohan. – El café realmente no es lo mío.

\- No, pero sirven pasteles. – respondió Ashido, con el labio curvándose. – Los pasteles sí te gustan, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? – Los ojos de Gohan se iluminaron. – ¡Vamos para allá!

Ashido se rio. – ¡Pues sígueme, muchacho! – le dijo mientras cruzaba la acera.

Tras una corta caminata, los dos adolescentes llegaron al lugar: un café pequeño, un establecimiento muy acogedor que parecía ser bastante popular, si el número de personas que visitaban era algún indicio. Había una atmósfera agradable en el aire, acentuada por una relajante música de jazz.

Al entrar al café, Ashido ordenó algo llamado un latté con caramelo, y Gohan pidió una rebanada sencilla de pastel de queso. Luego de pagar sus compras, los dos se sentaron en una pequeña mesa a esperar.

\- Tenías razón, este es un bonito lugar. – comentó Gohan viendo a su alrededor.

\- Sí, es muy relajante. – asintió Ashido con una gran sonrisa en los labios. – Y bien, ¿estás emocionado con el festival deportivo? Seguro que patearás muchos traseros en él.

Gohan sintió que la alegría se le bajaba un poco luego que las palabras de Aizawa volvían a su mente. Había decidido que iba a participar, pues no quería enviar el mensaje equivocado a sus compañeros, pero nunca había pensado en cómo se sentía él mismo al respecto.

Sus orbes ónix se fijaron en los brillantes irises amarillos de Ashido, y vio que la sonrisa que esta tenía no se había apagado ni un poco. Ella, igual que Yaoyorozu, tenía mucha fe en sus habilidades, y esperaba que él brillase en el festival deportivo.

Frunció los labios y se rascó la mejilla. ¿Tal vez participar no sería tan malo después de todo? Dudaba que hubiese alguien lo bastante fuerte como para darle problemas, pero el prospecto de ver de primera mano lo que sus otros compañeros eran capaces de hacer le resultaba intrigante, y posiblemente hasta fuese entretenido.

Además, si quería inspirar a la gente como lo hacía All Might, tenía que sacar su nombre a la luz en algún momento. Ahora que lo pensaba más detenidamente, sería bueno recibir algo de reconocimiento como Son Gohan en vez de como la Mancha Dorada.

\- ¿Son? – preguntó Ashido suavemente, con algo de preocupación en su voz.

\- Yo… no estoy exageradamente emocionado, pero supongo que sí, lo espero con ansias. – admitió Gohan finalmente, con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro. Ashido soltó un suspiro exagerado de alivio.

\- ¡Fiu! ¡Qué bueno saberlo! Por un segundo creí que te había roto en dos o algo así.

\- Casi, pero no del todo. – se rio Gohan.

Antes que Ashido pudiera responderle, una camarera llegó con una bandeja y dejó una taza espumosa enfrente de la chica de piel rosa. – Un latté con caramelo para la señorita. – dijo antes de poner un pequeño plato enfrente de Gohan. – Y una rebanada de pastel de queso para el caballero. ¡Que disfruten de su cita ustedes dos!

El híbrido saiyajin ni siquiera prestó atención a las palabras de la camarera, pues estaba demasiado ocupado mirando atónito lo que le acababa de dar.

\- ¿Son? ¿Estás bien? – preguntó dudosa Ashido. Gohan sacudió la cabeza para volver a enfocarse.

\- No… no lo sé. ¿Habrán confundido mi orden? – Hundió su tenedor en el patético trozo de comida que tenía frente a él y lo levantó totalmente del plato. – ¿Se supone que los pasteles sean así de diminutos?

Ashido resopló alegremente. – Sí, ese es bastante estándar. ¿Esperabas uno grande como una caja o algo así?

\- ¡N-no! – replicó Gohan, con un ligero rubor en las mejillas. – Pero con lo que costó, esperaba algo un poco más… sustancial.

La expresión de Ashido se suavizó. – ¿Algún problema?

Gohan sacudió la cabeza. – Nah, está bien. Solo es mi estómago siendo caprichoso. – Se detuvo y se rio ante lo que acababa de decir. – Como dije antes, no salgo mucho, así que es bueno saber cómo funciona el mundo, y de las maravillas del capitalismo.

\- ¡Sí, exactamente! – respondió Ashido, echándose un buen sorbo de su café. – ¿El pastel al menos está bueno?

Gohan cortó un pedacito con el tenedor y probó el bocado. – Está decente. No es el mejor que haya probado, pero tampoco el peor. – Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. – Sabes, si Satou se entera de que me estoy comiendo un pastel que él no preparó, seguro me acusará de traición.

\- ¿En serio? Ustedes dos deben de ser muy cercanos, ¿no? – preguntó Ashido, entrelazando los dedos y apoyando la barbilla en ellos.

\- No conoces ni la mitad. – murmuró Gohan, cogiendo otro bocado.

\- En ese caso ilumíname. – pidió Ashido, con los ojos brillando de curiosidad mientras le daba al híbrido saiyajin toda su atención. – Cuéntame un poco sobre ti, Son. No conozco nada todavía, pero no tengo prisa para marcharme.

Gohan dejó su tenedor y se rascó tímidamente detrás de la cabeza. – Muy bien. Umm… ¿por dónde empiezo? Bueno, tal vez esto te sorprenda, pero no tengo una sola comida favorita…

* * *

 **(-0-)**

* * *

Ni siquiera los fríos vientos nocturnos sirvieron para quitarle la sonrisa de la cara a Gohan mientras volaba de regreso a casa aquella noche, con un aura blanca fogosa rodeándole su veloz figura. Había pasado las últimas dos horas en el café con Ashido, hablando con la muchacha de toda clase de cosas, y se la pasó de maravilla.

Aunque sí le hizo muchas preguntas, nada demasiado personal, pero sí lo suficiente para tener una idea de la clase de persona que él era. Gohan, por su parte, descubrió algunos nuevos hechos sobre su compañera de piel rosada, como las cosas que le gustaban y las que no, y sus metas y aspiraciones. Sin embargo, ella fue la que terminó saliendo del café con la mayor cantidad de información.

Gohan al principio se sentía dudoso de abrirse con Ashido, pues encontraba su curiosidad algo rara y un poco abrumadora. Pero al darse cuenta de que su interés en conocerlo mejor era genuino, y que realmente parecía importarle lo que decía, se permitió relajarse y darle lo que quería, una amigable y significativa conversación.

Luego de salir del café, acompañó a Ashido a la estación de trenes y se despidió de ella, pero no sin antes prometerle ir a la Mega Montaña cuando volviera a abrir. Como nunca antes había ido a ese parque de diversiones antes, estaba esperándolo inmensamente.

Luego de cruzar los límites de Tokio, Gohan se rascó el mentón pensativo. ¿Tal vez debería invitar a sus otros amigos para que lo acompañaran, y algunos de sus compañeros de clase con quienes se llevaba bien, como Kirishima? Se imaginó que sería una buena experiencia para acercarse, y un buen descanso después de toda la locura que ocurrió en la escuela. El cielo sabía que lo necesitaba.

Pero antes de poder pensar más en esto, una explosión resonó en algún lugar del suelo y atrajo su atención. Abriendo los ojos en señal de alarma, se detuvo abruptamente y empezó a buscar frenéticamente la fuente del disturbio, dándose cuenta que se trataba de una refinería de petróleo que había estallado en llamas.

Frunciendo las cejas mientras se concentraba, el híbrido saiyajin se transformó en un instante y descendió al suelo con un golpe seco, antes de salir disparado hacia el edificio en llamas con una facilidad practicada. Mientras el mundo a su alrededor cambiaba a cámara lenta y los vapores distantes comenzaban a meterse en su nariz, rezó porque no hubiese ningún alma inocente herida en el incendio.

Este tipo de incidentes eran los que más odiaba. Los villanos sin cerebro con los que lidiaba de manera regular tenían motivos simples aunque nefastos, y siendo así era fácil deshacerse de ellos. Pero cuando la Madre Naturaleza era la culpable, o la causa era un error humano… las cosas se tornaban impredecibles, y la seguridad de los inocentes no estaba garantizada.

Ese era el lado nada glamoroso del negocio de los héroes, el lado que los periódicos y revistas de chismes tendían a dejar de lado en favor de las grandes batallas contra mentes maestras criminales. Esas eran las historias a las que el público en general le encantaba hincarles el diente… las historias que se vendían.

Ante la aterradora cacofonía de los gritos de horror perforando sus oídos, Gohan asumió un aplomo de acero y aceleró hacia las voces aterradas. Ya había estado en este tipo de situaciones suficientes veces para saber que había una gran probabilidad de una tragedia, pero eso no significaba que no daría su mejor esfuerzo para salvar tantas vidas como fuera posible.

Por doloroso que fuese pensar en las consecuencias del fracaso, este era el camino que había elegido en su vida, y no se arrepentía ni por un segundo.

 _ **Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Bien, creo que luego de la larga espera con el capítulo anterior estarán felices de una actualización rápida. Yo lo estoy por partida doble, ya que tengo oportunidad de responder a otro **Guest** que no se identifica y de paso dejaba los reviews en inglés, lo que me llevó a tener que borrárselos. Primero, un amigable recordatorio de que la historia NO ES MÍA, yo como traductor no decido a dónde va o cómo se maneja. Segundo, ¿será que estará al tanto de que hay una versión en inglés siquiera? Y tercero, por todas las quejas que tiene las está dirigiendo a la persona equivocada, sin mencionar que es un poco estúpido dejar reviews en el idioma equivocado, aunque puedo entender perfectamente el inglés. Oh, y aprovecho de decirle sobre su argumento con el ki, ¿cómo explicas a a Majin Buu? Tu argumento se cae porque ese monstruo nunca fue "entrenado" ya que hasta donde sabemos su creador era un mago, no un peleador. Y respecto a Vegeta, personalmente creo que haberse liberado del lavado de cerebro tuvo menos que ver con su ki y más con el hecho de que no era tan malvado como quería aparentar (y se lo admitió a Goku más tarde).

Okay, salido de las quejas, vamos al capítulo en sí. Un buen capítulo relajante pero no se siente de relleno, ya que Gohan empieza a entrenar a Izuku. No pude evitar notar que está usando un método bastante parecido al que usó Gran Torino en canon y que le ayudó a desarrollar el Full Cowl, aparte también de señalarle más temprano ese problema que tiene de estar inconscientemente tratando de imitar a All Might al momento de pelear. Si mantienen ese paso, a lo mejor y puede desarrollarlo para cuando lleguen al festival, y tal vez también algo del Shoot Style, con lo que podrá tener más repertorio de habilidades sin tener que romperse los brazos o los dedos. Para no haber tenido discípulos antes, Gohan está siendo un buen instructor, All Might hace bien en tomar notas. Admitámoslo; fuera de haber sentado (relativamente) bien las bases antes de entregarle el One for All a Izuku, es un pésimo mentor en lo que a entrenamiento se refiere.

Con la segunda mitad, ¿les digo algo? Si la pareja ya no estuviese decidida desde el principio no me molestaría que Gohan terminara con Mina en vez de con Momo. No me malentiendan, las dos me gustan mucho y son encantadoras a su manera, pero a Mina la tengo un poco más alto en mi ranking. Y es que viendo este capítulo sin ver los anteriores, uno pensaría que algo podría pasar entre los dos. No se niega que Mina es amigable y alegre con todo mundo (excepto los patanes como Bakugou, me mató cuando le tiró las palomitas en el cine), pero aquí yo la veo bastante interesada en Gohan más allá de solo querer levantarle los ánimos. Digo, algo tendría que ver que durante unos días dejó de hablarle antes de invitarlo, ¿no?

En fin, hasta aquí llego con estas notas. Gracias por los reviews a **BRANDON369, Neopercival, Nahuel836** y **Majesare93.** Esta será mi última advertencia: comentarios dirigidos a mí como si fuera el autor serán borrados o bloqueados a partir de ahora, estoy cansado de repetirlo. Sin más que decir, ¡superen los límites, PLUS ULTRA!


	13. Ready to RUMBLE!

**El Símbolo de la Paz y la Justicia**

 **Escrito por TheGodfather93, traducido por Fox McCloude**

 **Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball, My Hero Academia y todos sus personajes respectivos son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y Kouhei Horikoshi. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 **Capítulo 13:** _ **Ready to RUMBLE!**_

Gohan gruñó para sí mismo mientras leía apresuradamente las tarjetas que había escrito a la carrera la noche anterior para ponérselas en la palma de la mano, maldiciendo silenciosamente a quienquiera fuese el de la brillante idea de que un representante de la clase tenía que dar un discurso antes del festival. Lo único que hizo fue echarle presión innecesaria encima a la pobre e infortunada alma que fue elegida para dicho honor; en este caso, él.

Dudaba mucho que hubiera estudiantes que se preocuparan por algo así; probablemente estarían demasiado preocupados estresándose por la competencia. Tampoco creía que a los espectadores les importara mucho. Ellos solo habían comprado boletos para observar a la siguiente generación de héroes competir entre ellos en pruebas de fuerza y habilidad, no para ver a un chico nervioso dar un patético y aburrido discurso. Esos boletos probablemente fueran además carísimos, dado que el festival deportivo de la U.A. era un evento insanamente popular.

\- ¡Te lo estoy diciendo, Donkey Kong aplastaría a Mario hasta hacerlo pedazos! – gritaba Kirishima.

\- ¡Y yo te digo que Mario pisotearía el trasero peludo de Donkey Kong como un Goomba hasta enterrarlo en el suelo! – replicó Satou.

\- ¡Chicos, por favor, los dos se equivocan! – intercedió Sero. – ¡Los hechos están a la vista, Yoshi se los comería a los dos!

\- ¡Estoy de acuerdo con Sero! – intervino Ashido con su propia opinión, mientras Satou y Kirishima protestaban profusamente.

\- ¿Ya lo ven? ¡Ganamos por mayoría! – celebró Sero.

\- ¡Eso no vale! – gritó Satou, y Kirishima voceó también su apoyo. – ¡Si quieren apelar a las reglas de la mayoría, tendrán que pedirle su opinión a todos! ¡Son! ¿Quién crees tú que ganaría?

Gohan dejó salir un suspiro cansino, y luego arrojó las tarjetas al casillero temporal que le asignaron. No iba a poder repasar nada con todos esos gritos y la tormenta de locuras en esa búsqueda por descubrir cuál de las mascotas de Nintendo era la más fuerte. Cerrando la puerta, se dio la vuelta y fue recibido con miradas de Satou, Kirishima, Sero, Ashido, Tsuyu y extrañamente, Aoyama. Todos los demás estaban sentados en una mesa ocupándose de sus asuntos, pero alcanzó a ver algunos ojos volteándose en su dirección.

Frunciendo la cara pensativamente, se tomó su tiempo para decidir la respuesta. – Bueno, creo que la ventaja claramente la tiene…

Pero antes de poder responder, la puerta de la sala de espera se abrió, y Yaoyorozu ingresó, con su semblante relajado y tranquilo como de costumbre. Incluso se las arreglaba para exhibir su elegancia usual, pese al aspecto relativamente casual del uniforme deportivo estándar de la U.A., el cual era mandatorio para el festival deportivo.

\- Espero que ya todos hayan terminado de prepararse. Ya es nuestro turno de salir. – anunció.

\- ¡Por fin, maldita sea! – rugió Bakugou poniéndose de pie de un salto. – ¡Ya estaba a punto de perder la cabeza con toda mierda que estos tarados sesos de mierda andan escupiendo!

\- ¡Mentiroso! – le acusó fuertemente Kirishima. – ¡Tú estabas tan metido en la discusión como el resto de nosotros! ¡No creas que se me olvidó la vez que casi vuelas toda la máquina del arcade luego que te di esa paliza en Smash!

Varios estudiantes se rieron entre dientes ante la imagen de Bakugou echando vapor como una tetera hirviendo, pero antes que el volátil rubio fuese a explotar, Todoroki atrapó la atención de toda la clase con una simple palabra.

\- Son.

Gohan se quedó congelado, pues no se esperaba que dijeran su nombre, pero rápidamente recuperó la compostura y encaró al usuario de hielo con la misma indiferencia gélida que este le estaba dando.

\- Todoroki.

El chico con heterocromia se le acercó para darle una mirada totalmente en blanca y fija. – Me duele admitirlo, pero en este momento tú eres muchísimo más fuerte que yo. – le dijo, haciendo que los ojos de Gohan se ensancharan por la sorpresa. – Sin embargo, no se te ocurra pensar que estoy admitiendo mi derrota. Tengo algo por qué pelear… algo qué probar… y hasta que lo haga, no pienso perder contra ti. Ni contra nadie más.

Satou resopló.

\- ¡Ooh, esto se pone picante! ¡El número dos de la clase le declara la guerra al número uno! – dijo Kaminari.

\- Yo le apuesto a Gohan-chan. – dijo Tsuyu croando.

\- ¡Yo también! – agregó Ojiro.

\- Oi, Todoroki, ahora no es momento de buscar peleas. – lo regañó Kirishima, olvidando su anterior jovialidad mientras se acercaba a los dos.

Todoroki abrió la boca para hablar, pero Gohan alzó la mano para detenerlo. – Está bien, Kirishima, en serio. – le dijo, con esperanza de aplacar un poco a su amigo pelirrojo. Una vez que recibió una mirada momentánea y suspiro en respuesta, sonrió y volvió a encarar al usuario de hielo. – Acepto tu desafío, Todoroki. Dame todo lo que tengas.

La respuesta de Todoroki fue una simple cabezada y luego se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Unos pocos segundos después, una vez que la repentina subida de excitación se aplacó un poco, el resto de la clase hizo lo propio. Gohan no se movió de inmediato, optando en vez de eso por echar una mirada curiosa a todos sus compañeros mientras salían, esperando que su mensaje llegara a ellos también.

Luego de unírseles en el pasillo, fue una caminata corta por el túnel que llevaba hacia el estadio donde se llevaría a cabo el festival deportivo. El pasadizo era bastante estrecho, apenas lo bastante amplio para que pasaran tres personas de tamaño promedio. También daba la oportunidad de que los más juveniles entre ellos se pusieran de rudos entre ellos, por si querían ejercer dominancia o algún otro acto de hacerse los super machos.

Naturalmente, Bakugou tomó ventaja de esta oportunidad para darle un golpe en el hombro a Kirishima, haciendo que este chocara contra la pared de mármol. El pelirrojo soltó un gritillo de sorpresa, pero rápidamente se recuperó y le devolvió el favor a Bakugou, mostrando una sonrisa de dientes de tiburón en el rostro. Detrás de ellos, Jirou resopló con fastidio y rodó los ojos.

En cuanto la luz al final del túnel se hizo más fuerte, también lo hizo el rugir de la multitud. Sin embargo, la atronadora voz del siempre escandaloso Present Mic, sin que fuera una sorpresa de haber sido designado como el comentarista para este evento, estaba varios decibeles más arriba de todos, y su entusiasmo era mucho más palpable.

\- ¡Para los miles de espectadores presentes, y los millones que nos observan desde sus hogares, les doy a todos la bienvenida al festival deportivo de la U.A.! – exclamó con grandes aplausos. – ¡Pongan atención, audiencia! ¡Hagan enjambre, todos los medios! ¡Porque este será un evento como ningún otro, eso, se los prometo a todos con toda mi alma, sin reservas y sin lugar a dudas!

La multitud volvió a soltar otro ensordecedor rugido de vítores, uno que fue tan atronador que hasta pareció sacudir las propias fundaciones del estadio. Por la esquina del ojo, Gohan notó a Kouda comenzar a temblar. Quiso decir algo para calmar al chico con cabeza de roca, sabiendo muy bien lo horrible que podía ser el pánico escénico, pero no creía que fuera su lugar hacerlo. Desde la debacle del U.S.J., tuvo el presentimiento de que Kouda intencionalmente trataba de evitarlo.

Afortunadamente, Tokoyami estaba allí para darle a Kouda algunas palmaditas amables en la espalda, tras lo cual el chico con cabeza de roca pareció calmarse. Gohan sonrió internamente al ver eso; Tokoyami era un buen tipo.

Cuando la salida del túnel se puso a su alcance, Present Mic comenzó a hablar otra vez: – ¡Y ahora, saliendo bajo los reflectores se encuentra una de las más prodigiosas generaciones de estudiantes que hemos tenido en años! ¡Damas y caballeros de Japón… nah, del mundo entero… por favor denles la bienvenida, del Curso de Héroes, a la Clase 1-A!

Como una escena salida directamente de una buena película de deportes, la salida del grupo del túnel fue recibida con una fuerte cacofonía de fuegos artificiales, y acentuada por el rugir de la gigantesca multitud. Al irse aproximando al centro del estadio, los cegadores rayos del sol les cayeron desde el cielo, y el simbolismo de esto no pasó desapercibido para Gohan.

\- ¡W-w-wow! ¡De v-verdad hay m-muchísima gente aquí, ¿huh? – tartamudeó Midoriya, con algunas gotas de sudor visibles en su frente.

\- Deberíamos considerar esto como otra parte de nuestro entrenamiento. – declaró Iida severamente. – ¿Podremos dar nuestro mejor desempeño mientras nos observan tantas personas, o sucumbiremos a la presión?

Había una persona que ciertamente no estaba sintiendo el calor, y ese era Aoyama. En total contraste con todos los demás, parecía que activamente disfrutaba de la adulación de la multitud, llegando incluso a saludarles con las manos y mandarles besos. – ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Les daré a todos fotos autografiadas de mí cuando termine el festival, así que no se vayan tan pronto! – les dijo con voz canturreada.

\- No pueden oírte, Aoyama-chan. – dijo Tsuyu secamente, explotándole su burbujita al rubio. – Y aunque pudieran, y quisieran tu autógrafo (que lo dudo) no podrían conseguirlo porque incrementaron la seguridad, así que no se podrán acercar a ti.

La cara de Aoyama se cayó con cada palabra, dejándolo como si su mundo entero se hubiera derrumbado. Sero y Kaminari se rieron ante la imagen, pero rápidamente Ashido los hizo callarse, y se acercó para consolar al decaído rubio.

\- ¿Nervioso? – le susurró Satou a Gohan.

El híbrido saiyajin se quedó en silencio, pero se imaginó que su rechazo a reconocer totalmente a la multitud debió delatar su respuesta. Hacía semanas que sabía que el festival deportivo lo catapultaría al ojo público como Son Gohan, y estaba seguro de que eventualmente podría aceptarlo. Pero ahora que había llegado el momento, no pudo evitar sentir algo de aprehensión. Después de todo, había estado pasando los últimos seis años haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por permanecer debajo del radar, y ahora estaba a punto de deshacerse de su red de seguridad y anunciarse ante el mundo.

\- ¡Y a continuación, tenemos a un grupo de estudiantes similarmente talentosos! ¡También del Curso de Héroes, les presento… a la Clase 1-B! – anunció Present Mic, y dicha clase recibió un aplauso ligeramente más apagado. – ¡Después, del curso de Estudios Generales, las Clases C, D y E! ¡Luego los estudiantes del Curso de Soporte para Héroes, las Clases F, G y H! ¡Y finalmente, los últimos de primer año, del Curso de Negocios, las Clases I, J y K!

Gohan se salió de su estado semi-reflexivo por un coro de silbidos de parte de sus compañeros, los cuales al instante atribuyó a la aparición de Midnight desde un túnel en el lado opuesto de por donde ellos entraron. Claramente gozando del efecto que ella y su atuendo de dominatriz estaban teniendo en los estudiantes de mentes más sucias, la Heroína para Mayores de 18 caminó moviendo sus caderas hacia el pequeño podio que había sido erigido en aquel lado del estadio.

\- ¡Escuché de mi tío que ella será la réferi principal para los de primero este año! – dijo una voz masculina que Gohan no reconoció con mucha excitación.

\- ¡¿En serio?! Bueno, en ese caso, tal vez haga alguna travesura a propósito para que… – otra voz masculina se estaba mitad riendo, mitad resoplando – ¡para que pueda disciplinarme!

\- ¡Diablos que sí, viejo! – dijo una voz rasposa femenina.

\- ¡Silencio! – demandó Midnight, sacudiendo el aire con un pequeño látigo negro. Una vez que logró el resultado deseado, continuó: – ¡Ahora, quisiera llamar al representante de los estudiantes, Son Gohan de la Clase 1-A, para que nos diga algunas palabras!

Gohan tuvo que resistirse al impulso de temblar cuando la gente a su alrededor volteó la cabeza en su dirección, con los ojos muy abiertos y llenos de curiosidad fijos en él. Calmando su rostro, inhaló por la nariz y exhaló por la boca, y se aproximó a Midnight con lo que esperaba fuese un paso lleno de confianza para enmascarar su nerviosismo.

\- Típico. – resopló Sero.

\- Como era de esperarse. –agregó Tokoyami.

\- ¡Aburrido! ¡Debí haber sido yo el que estuviera allá arriba! – protestó Aoyama.

\- ¿Qué clase de padres llaman a su hijo Gohan? – preguntó una chica desconocida.

\- Escuché que ese sujeto hizo trizas al resto en el examen de admisión. – dijo otra voz desconocida, esta vez masculina.

\- ¿En serio? – resopló otro. – ¡Pero parece un pelmazo!

\- ¡Apuesto a que aun así podría patearte el trasero, bacalao! – respondió un tercero provocando.

\- Me gusta su cabello. – agregó otra chica.

Gohan tuvo que luchar por disiparse el rubor y acallar todas las demás voces, dispuesto a salir lo más pronto posible de este atolladero. Una vez que llegó al podio, Midnight le guiñó el ojo coquetamente y le indicó que tomara el centro del escenario. Esta vez no fue capaz de evitar que sus mejillas enrojecieran, pero a pesar de todo hizo lo que le pidieron y se colocó firmemente en el medio del podio. Volteando a ver a todos sus compañeros, se aclaró la garganta y les saludó con la mano.

\- ¡Hola!

Silencio de muerte fue toda la respuesta. Las expresiones de sus compañeros eran indescifrables, salvo por la de Satou que andaba haciendo caras estúpidas. Las otras clases parecían mayormente poco interesadas en escuchar lo que tenía que decir, pero Gohan pudo ver a algunos que lo estaban evaluando. Si sus sonrisas arrogantes eran algún indicio, seguro creerían que era una presa fácil.

Soltando una risita forzada, se rascó detrás de la cabeza y sintió como una gota de sudor le rodaba por la sien. – Umm… sin importar lo que pase hoy, recuerden, todos fueron aceptados en la U.A. por una razón. – empezó.

Ante eso, las miradas de desinterés de pronto te transformaron en expresiones en blanco totalmente confusas. Se tuvo que lamer los labios y abrir la boca para continuar, pero no le salió ninguna palabra. Inmediatamente dándose cuenta de que se le habían olvidado sus líneas, sus ojos se brotaron del pánico y no pudo más que decir lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

\- ¡Y también… que lo que no nos mata, nos hará más fuertes!

Tras unos agonizantes segundos de silencio de muerte, varias risitas empezaron a resonar entre la multitud, seguidas de una ronda de murmullos ininteligibles. Dándose cuenta que había perdido totalmente a la audiencia, y por dentro lamentándose por su completo fracaso en dar el discurso, Gohan tragó saliva y decidió terminar con ese espectáculo ridículo para ahorrarse más vergüenza.

\- ¡Den su mejor esfuerzo, todos ustedes! – terminó diciendo con la voz más fuerte que pudo, puntualizando su declaración con un tembloroso pulgar arriba.

Indispuesto a ver la respuesta que recibiría esta vez, miró hacia el suelo y se bajó apresuradamente del podio. Unas cuantas risitas más llegaron hasta sus oídos, pero hubo algunos aplausos apagados y corteses, sin duda que se los estaban dando por lástima. Aunque el público parecía estar empezando a gritar con emoción, seguramente porque finalmente podrían ver algo de acción.

En cuanto retomó su lugar entre sus compañeros, Gohan levantó la cabeza y endureció su expresión. Lo que pasó con el discurso ya había pasado; no tenía sentido lamentarse más por ello. El mejor curso de acción era ver al frente y hacer lo mejor que pudiera en el resto del festival… a un nivel razonable, por supuesto.

\- ¡Muy bien! ¡Ahora que ya salimos de eso, por fin podemos seguir y empezar con el primer evento del día! – anunció Midnight, recibiendo una atronadora ronda de aplausos que hizo que los pocos que recibió Gohan parecieran murmullos ahogados en comparación.

\- Buen discurso. – exclamó la voz familiar de Satou por encima del ruido. – De verdad que te salió la típica mirada de protagonista genérico de anime. Especialmente me gustó ese pulgar arriba que diste al final.

\- Ah, cállate. – le dijo Gohan con la cara roja.

\- Lo digo en serio, eso fue realmente inspiración. – dijo Satou, ensanchando los ojos para enfatizar. – Hasta podría hacer un poster motivacional con tus palabras exactas para mi cuarto, en caso de que empiece a tener dudas.

\- Me conmueves. – gruñó Gohan.

\- Así debe ser. – chirrió Satou, dándole palmadas en la espalda

\- ¡El festival deportivo de este año será de tres rondas, escalando la dificultad y con el número de participantes disminuyendo en cada una! – continuó Midnight, con una sonrisa seductora y casi sedienta dividiéndole el rostro. – ¡Sin embargo, solo porque esta sea la primera ronda, no esperen que sea un paseo por el parque! ¡Muchos buenos participantes terminan ahogándose en sus lágrimas en esta etapa cada año, y no espero que este año sea diferente!

»Damas y caballeros, su primera ronda será… – Hizo una pausa para efecto dramático, y sacudió el aire con el látigo para hacer aparecer una gran pantalla holográfica detrás de ella. – ¡Una carrera de obstáculos!

Antes que nadie pudiera contemplar lo que tenía reservado para todos ellos el curso de obstáculos, Midnight ya había lanzado una explicación. – Las once clases participarán en esta carrera. La pista se extenderá por toda la circunferencia externa de este estadio, un total de cuatro kilómetros. – Ante eso, la pantalla holográfica cambió para mostrar una imagen del estadio, acompañada por una figura de palitos corriendo por la pista que lo rodeaba. Cuando la pantalla cambió para mostrar de nuevo el logo de la U.A., Midnight se volteó a ver a los estudiantes para sonreírles diabólicamente.

\- Nuestra escuela se enorgullece en la libertad que otorga a sus estudiantes… mientras se mantengan dentro del curso, ¡son libres de hacer lo que quieran! – La multitud rugió con aprobación ante la revelación, y la Heroína Solo para Adultos pareció disfrutar por un momento de la adulación antes de apuntar con su látigo al túnel que llevaba hacia la pista. – ¡Por favor diríjanse a la línea de partida de manera ordenada! ¡La carrera comenzará exactamente en tres minutos, así que pueden usar ese tiempo para calentar, tratar de intimidar a sus competidores, o decir sus plegarias, porque van a necesitar de toda la ayuda que puedan conseguir!

Sin mucha sorpresa, la masa de estudiantes echó a correr hacia la línea de salida, empujando, jalando, apretujando y echándose insultos entre ellos mientras peleaban como conejos tratando de asegurarse una posición con ventaja.

\- Bueno, esa es mi señal para marcharme. – anunció Satou, tronándose el cuello y los nudillos. – Voy a tratar de forzar mi camino hacia el frente de esa enorme multitud. Ya se puede ver que habrá un atasco de tráfico masivo en ese túnel, y prefiero no quedarme atascado en él.

\- Buena suerte. – le dijo Gohan, recibiendo una sonrisa confianza como respuesta. Al observar a su mejor amigo zambullirse entre la multitud de estudiantes, calmadamente se posicionó detrás del grupo y empezó a hacer algunos estiramientos ligeros.

\- Debes tener mucha confianza en tu velocidad, para ni siquiera tratar de ponerte al frente de la línea. – dijo una voz femenina extrañamente familiar.

Gohan se frenó a mitad de sus estiramientos y volteó a ver hacia la derecha, donde una chica atractiva de pelo rojizo le sonreía mientras también hacía algunos estiramientos propios. – Algo por el estilo. – murmuró tímidamente, imaginándose que sería estúpido mentirle. La chica simplemente se rio en respuesta, y fue en ese momento que él abrió los ojos al reconocerla. – ¡Hey, te recuerdo!

\- Sí, me diste tu chaqueta durante el examen de admisión. – confirmó con una sonrisa radiante. – Nunca tuve la oportunidad de agradecértelo apropiadamente.

\- No hay problema. Me alegra haber podido ayudarte. – replicó Gohan, sintiéndose mucho más tranquilo ahora que no le estaba hablando a una completa extraña.

\- Avísame si quieres que te la devuelva. – añadió. – Me la llevé a casa y la lavé; la tengo en mi guardarropa desde entonces.

Gohan no pudo evitar sonreír. Eso era increíblemente amable de ella. – Está bien, puedes quedártela. Se te veía bien.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? – sonrió la chica. – Porque todos a quienes se la enseñé creían que se veía horrible. – Cuando su cara se cayó por la revelación, ella soltó una risa melódica. – No te preocupes, la verdad me gustaba. No es que fuera mi tono ideal de verde, pero no era un mal color de ninguna manera. También era muy cómoda.

Gohan sintió que se le subía el ánimo, exhalando un exagerado suspiro de alivio. – Lo sé, ¿verdad?

La chica volvió a reír. – Como sea, no me presenté oficialmente. Soy Kendou Itsuka, presidenta de la Clase 1-B, y de manera no oficial niñera de aquella manada de lunáticos.

\- Son Gohan… pero eso ya lo sabías. – respondió de igual manera. – Oh, y también soy el vicepresidente de la Clase 1-A, pero dudo que supieras eso.

\- Correcto en ambas cosas. – dijo Kendou con una risita. – No puedo decir que me sorprenda que hayas obtenido la puntuación más alta en el examen de admisión. Estuviste increíble allá afuera.

\- Heh, sí… – Gohan sonrió tímidamente, rascándose detrás de la cabeza.

\- ¡Ven con papá! – gritó una voz chillona e infantil, atrapando la atención de ambos.

Lo siguiente que Gohan vio fue a un enano de pelo morado lanzándose de manera amenazadora hacia la espalda de Kendou. Actuando por puro instinto, el híbrido saiyajin alargó la mano derecha y atrapó al proyectil humano por el pelo… o más bien, por lo que pensó que era su pelo.

Pero antes de procesar con exactitud lo que estaba agarrando, el enano soltó un grito agudo y chillón. – ¡Waaaahh! ¡Suéltame!

\- ¡Wh-whoa, cálmate! – tartamudeó Gohan, sacudiéndose por el alto volumen. Su incomodidad se vio magnificada por la textura extraña, pegajosa y totalmente antinatural del pelo con forma de bola que tenía en su mano.

Un momento… ¿pelo con forma de bola? – ¡Te conozco! ¡Te ayudé en el examen de admisión!

\- ¡Suéltame! ¡Que me sueltes! – continuó lloriqueando el enano, atrayendo las miradas de varios estudiantes cercanos. – ¡Esta es una violación de mis derechos humanos básicos!

\- ¡Renunciaste a tus derechos humanos básicos en el momento en que saliste del vientre, pequeño idiota! – espetó Kendou con veneno en su voz. – Son, conoce a Mineta Minoru, el pervertido y degenerado residente de la Clase 1-B.

Gohan entrecerró los ojos al ver al chiquillo que se sacudía en su mano, finalmente entendiendo sus intenciones. – Bueno, eso no es nada genial.

Mineta dejó de sacudirse y cruzó los brazos. – Nunca entenderás las dificultades que tengo que pasar. – resopló con indignación.

\- Creo que debo darte las gracias de nuevo. – dijo Kendou, dándole a Gohan una sonrisa amable. – No quiero ni imaginarme la clase de plan maligno que tendría en mente este pequeño fenómeno.

\- Ahh, no hay problema. – replicó Gohan, antes de volver su atención a Mineta y fruncir el cejo. – En serio, no deberías hacer esas cosas. Estás en una escuela para héroes.

\- Midnight-sensei enseña aquí, y ella es la mayor pervertida que hay. – replicó Mineta enojado.

\- Midnight-sensei nunca intenta acosar a los demás. – le acusó Kendou con voz gélida, sacándole una expresión sombría al enano y haciéndolo acobardarse. – Ahora, desactiva tu Quirk y lárgate.

\- Oh sí, las bolas que tienes en tu cabeza son muy pegajosas. – recordó Gohan, pensando en el examen de admisión cuando vio a Mineta usándolas para ralentizar a los robots que lo perseguían. – Un interesante Quirk el que tienes. Poco convencional, pero con mucho potencial.

El pequeño pervertido pareció inflarse con el halago, y Gohan podría haber jurado que vio un extraño brillito en sus ojos. Le hizo ponerse nervioso, y esa sensación se vio solamente puntualizada por el hecho de que Mineta no desactivó su Quirk.

Gohan frunció las cejas, pues no le gustaba la sensación de ese pelo pegajoso casi como goma en su palma. Ya hacía mucho que había dejado de ser selectivo con lo que tocaba, pero esto se sentía realmente asqueroso. Se volvió hacia Kendou con el cejo fruncido.

\- ¿Tengo que esperar a que esta cosa se disuelva o algo? Porque no me la puedo quitar.

\- No que yo sepa. – respondió Kendou, mordiéndose los labios. Luego fulminó a Mineta con la mirada. – ¿Cuál es tu problema ahora? ¿Por qué no te sueltas?

\- ¡Porque esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado en todo el día! ¡Es todavía mejor que esas pantaletas sucias que encontré en el callejón esta mañana! – exclamó Mineta alegremente. Antes que Gohan pudiera decir en voz alta su confusión (y disgusto), el pequeño pervertido fijó sus ojos en los de él. – Eres super fuerte, ¿verdad? Bueno, si me quedo pegado a ti, ¡no tendrás más alternativa que cargarme todo el camino hasta la línea de meta! ¡Soy un genio!

\- ¡Espera, ¿qué?! – Gohan sintió que se le caía la quijada. – ¡Eso no fue lo que yo… ¿qué?! – Conmocionado, le echó una mirada a Kendou, cuya expresión se veía igualmente alarmada. Entrando en pánico, comenzó a sacudir la mano de arriba abajo tratando de soltarse a su no deseado pasajero, pero Mineta se aferró a él como si fuera super pegamento.

\- ¡Esto es un nuevo nivel de bajeza hasta para ti, Mineta! ¡Suéltalo! – lo regañó Kendou, agarrando al enano de uno de los brazos y empezando a jalarlo.

Infortunadamente, su intento también resultó inútil, y las carcajadas triunfantes y casi maniáticas de Mineta resonaron por toda el área, causando que numerosas cabezas confundidas voltearan en su dirección. Gohan de nuevo sintió que su rostro se volvía a encender por la vergüenza de esa atención no deseada.

\- En sus marcas. – comenzó Midnight.

Gohan sintió que se le brotaban los ojos. Por un breve instante contempló arrancar la mano por la fuerza, pero de inmediato decidió que mejor no lo haría. No era que pensara que no tenía la fuerza suficiente (tenía la confianza de que sí lo era) sino que simplemente no quería lastimar seriamente a Mineta en el proceso. No tenía idea de cómo funcionaba el Quirk del pequeño pervertido, y prefirió no arriesgarse a herirlo.

\- Listos...

Como último recurso, Gohan le echó una última mirada de súplica a Mineta, pero el enano siniestro ni se inmutó. El híbrido saiyajin no pudo más que respirar con resignación.

\- ¡FUERA!

Como si hubiera estallado una bomba, los competidores salieron disparados a la acción, con algunos hasta teniendo la audacia de soltar unos atronadores gritos de guerra. Gohan no se les unió, y para su sorpresa, tampoco lo hizo Kendou.

Sin embargo, podía ver que se sentía en conflicto consigo misma, pues sus ojos seguían alternando entre el túnel y él, y después otra vez al túnel. Eventualmente, se quedó mirándolo a él, pero sus orbes profundos de color turquesa ya le habían dado su respuesta.

\- Lo lamento, Son-kun, de verdad desearía poder ayudarte, pero aquí tengo que velar por mí misma. – se disculpó con una ligera cabezada, antes de entrecerrar los ojos de manera ominosa hacia Mineta. – Discutiremos esto más tarde.

\- ¡Lalalalala, no te escucho! ¡Ya gané! – canturreó Mineta, sin dejar su sonrisa arrogante.

Kendou le echó una última mirada fulminante al pequeño pervertido, y luego echó a correr por el túnel, que ya casi se había despejado por completo.

Entretanto, Gohan se había quedado pegado donde estaba, conmocionado por ese infortunio que le había caído encima. No le guardaba rencores a Kendou; estaba 100% en lo correcto al querer velar por sí misma. Diablos, el solo hecho de que no lo abandonó inmediatamente era algo admirable por sí mismo, y era un acto de amabilidad que no se olvidaría en un futuro cercano.

\- ¡Corre, corre, caballito! ¡Que se nos escapan! – canturreó Mineta.

Apretando su puño libre, Gohan frunció el cejo fulminando con la mirada al pequeño pervertido. De verdad estaba sucediendo. – Muy bien, haremos a tu manera. Más te vale no vomitar.

\- ¿V-vomitar? – La sonrisa de Mineta de repente se apagó.

Antes que el enano pudiera decir algo más, Gohan salió disparado como un cohete hacia el túnel y detrás de los demás, y un solo pisotón suyo rompió una gruesa capa de hielo que se había expandido por todo el suelo, obra de Todoroki sin duda. Al romper el hielo, terminó liberando a los competidores cautivos, que parecían incluir a todos a excepción de sus compañeros de clase, lo que le hizo curvar el labio.

Complacido de ver que se las podían arreglar solos, Gohan siguió adelante, ignorando los chillidos de terror de los demás mientras los pasaba de largo. Estaba limitando su velocidad a ser solo una fracción más rápido de lo que Iida era capaz de hacer a toda máquina, ya que no quería terminar mandando a volar a todos literalmente, o que el cielo no lo permitiera, que la gente lo empezara a comparar con la Mancha. Temblando por el pensamiento, fijó la vista en Todoroki, que sin sorpresa alguna iba a la cabeza, y rápidamente se acercó al usuario de hielo.

Sin embargo, antes de poder acelerar para pasar de largo a su compañero, Gohan frenó ruidosamente al ver a tres robots gigantes descender del cielo y aterrizar delante de los estudiantes, hundiendo sus pies metálicos en el suelo duro y levantando una nube de polvo. Rápidamente a estos se unieron múltiples otros robots de constitución similar, que saltaron desde detrás de los árboles que bordeaban la pista de la carrera. Para cuando terminaron de aparecer, ya había suficientes de ellos para hacer un pequeño ejército.

Gohan inmediatamente reconoció a estos como los robots de cero puntos, iguales al que él había destruido totalmente durante el examen de admisión. Sus competidores también habían llegado a la misma conclusión, y muchos otros expresaban shock y miedo ante los gigantes de metal. Incluso Mineta estaba temblando en su mano.

\- ¡Les presento la primera barrera: Robo Inferno! – anunció Present Mic con entusiasmo por un altoparlante.

Gohan endureció su expresión y salió disparado hacia adelante, moviéndose con soltura entre las piernas de los robots. Unos pocos trataron de aplastar con sus puños y patas, pero él fue demasiado rápido como para que pudieran darle, y atravesó la barrera en cuestión de segundos, dejando tanto a los robots como a los competidores en el polvo.

\- ¡Woo! ¡Chúpense esa, bastardos! – chilló Mineta alegremente, sin exhibir signos de su anterior terror.

Gohan se mordió el labio con desaprobación. Maldito enano aprovechado. Así que aceleró un poco más, y le complació oír que Mineta jadeaba y volvía a cerrar su bocota.

\- ¡Y Son Gohan de la Clase 1-A rápidamente gana una resonante ventaja, desplegando una agilidad impresionante a pesar de llevar a un pasajero no deseado en la forma de Mineta Minoru de la Clase 1-B, logrando pasar por completo el Robo Inferno sin siquiera un rasguño! – exclamó Present Mic. – ¡Dato curioso: la velocidad no es lo único que tiene en su repertorio, ya que ahí donde lo ven aniquiló por completo a uno de estos chicos malos durante el examen de admisión!

Gohan adoptó una expresión sombría cuando la multitud comenzó a gritarle con adulación. Grandioso: ahora tenía una diana todavía más grande en la espalda. Solo porque había aceptado participar en el festival deportivo, eso no quería decir que quería presumirle al mundo entero sus capacidades destructivas.

Suprimiendo su molestia ante el gusto de Present Mic por lo dramático, Gohan continuó corriendo unos pocos segundos más, hasta que la pista dio paso a un barranco masivo, desde el cual sobresalía un montón de pilares de diferentes formas. Cada uno de ellos estaba conectado al resto por una cuerda peligrosamente delgada, y dichas cuerdas eran el único camino para poder cruzar. Era todo un espectáculo.

\- ¡Saluda a "La Caída", Son! – aulló con fuerza Present Mic. – ¡Más te vale que mires bien donde pisas, porque si te caes, TE VAS PARA AFUERA!

\- ¡Santa mierda! ¡No puedo ni ver el fondo! – tartamudeó Mineta.

Gohan echó un vistazo desde el borde y lo único que vio fue una negra oscuridad, confirmando las observaciones de Mineta. – Tienes razón. Algo aterrador, ¿no crees?

\- ¡N-n-no! ¡Por supuesto que no! – protestó el pervertido, y al tragar saliva se contradijo a sí mismo. – ¿C-cómo planeas cruzar?

La expresión de Gohan se endureció. – ¡ASÍ! – Y sin avisar, dobló las rodillas y saltó hacia el primer pilar. Fue un salto limpio, pero eso no le impidió a Mineta soltar un chillido agudo que provocó que el híbrido saiyajin se sacudiera. – ¡Hey, ya deja de hacer eso! ¿Cuál es tu problema, demonios?

\- ¡Estás demente! ¡Esas cuerdas están allí para que la gente cruce agarrándose a ellas, no para saltarlas! – lloriqueó Mineta.

\- ¡Mala suerte! – gruñó Gohan, ya empezando a sentirse genuinamente irritado. No ayudaba que las orejas todavía le zumbaban. – ¡Si no te gustan mis métodos, puedes irte soltando y cruzar este abismo por tu cuenta!

Cuando Mineta respondió con un débil chillido, pero siguió sin desactivar su Quirk, Gohan resopló burlonamente y saltó hacia el siguiente pilar, continuando el patrón hasta cruzar el abismo, todo el tiempo ignorando los gritos y jadeos de su pasajero indeseado. En poco tiempo, ya había llegado hasta el otro lado, y se encontró libre de continuar por la pista.

\- ¡Son libra el segundo obstáculo con facilidad! – comentó Present Mic en voz muy alta. – ¡¿Podrá alguien alcanzarlo ahora?! ¡¿Pero qué le has estado dando a este chico, Eraserhead?!

\- Una educación apropiada… no es como que tú sepas algo sobre eso. – respondió gruñonamente el profesor guía de la Clase 1-A.

El grito ahogado de Present Mic se vio amplificado por su micrófono, atrayendo un coro de risas de toda la multitud. – ¿Acaso te quedaste dormido en un refrigerador? ¡Porque eso fue demasiado frío! – aulló.

\- El único culpable de eso eres tú, por arrastrarme a esta cabina contra mi voluntad. – gruñó Aizawa.

Gohan resopló de risa ante la mala broma de Present Mic. Por fastidiosa que pudiera ser la locura del hombre a veces, el híbrido saiyajin no pudo evitar admirar su habilidad de llamar a las masas y sacar el entusiasmo, independientemente de lo cursi que fuera su humor. Era bueno que hubiera gente como él en una sociedad donde los héroes luchando contra los villanos era parte de la norma. Al mundo siempre le vendría bien más actitud positiva.

Gohan se salió de sus pensamientos cuando el camino frente a él de pronto se volvió más ancho, llevándolo hacia un gigantesco espacio abierto bastante más grande que una cancha de rugby. Al otro extremo del campo, donde se veía la pista de carreras regular de nuevo, había dos enormes pancartas identificando este obstáculo como "PELIGRO: MINAS". Ambas estaban además resaltadas con la imagen caricaturesca de un enorme cráneo rosa con la boca muy abierta, presumiblemente para efecto adicional.

\- ¡A ver cómo te libras del siguiente obstáculo, Son! – lo desafió Present Mic. – ¡No hay duda que eres rápido sobre tus pies, ¿pero eres lo bastante rápido para cruzar un campo minado real sin explotarte?! ¡Aclaro: las minas no son letales, pero sí harán mucho ruido y soltarán fuegos artificiales que te harán que te hagas encima de tus pantalones!

Gohan ensanchó los ojos, y luego los entrecerró ominosamente al ver a Mineta. – Ni se te ocurra…

El pequeño pervertido abrió la boca, visiblemente agraviado. – ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Hacerme encima en televisión nacional mataría todo mi credo de calle! ¡Preferiría morir! – chilló.

\- ¡No se puede matar lo que no existe! – disparó Gohan de vuelta automáticamente.

La quijada de Mineta se quedó colgando, y sus hombros se encogieron totalmente abatidos. – No tenías que ser tan directo. – lloriqueó.

Gohan evitó la mirada del desanimado enano y observó el campo, donde las minas claramente estaban visibles como montículos oscuros sobre la tierra marrón. Una parte de él se sentía mal por el ataque verbal que acababa de soltarle, pero no era que Mineta no se lo mereciera, considerando que era un aprovechado y un pesado. Y él no apreciaba que lo estuvieran utilizando.

Tras trazar un camino apropiado, Gohan entró al campo minado, manteniendo la misma velocidad que había usado hasta ahora. Era muy fácil cruzar este último obstáculo sin detonar ninguna de las bombas, especialmente ya que no estaba bajo ninguna presión del resto de los competidores. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era mantener la cabeza fría y calmada, sin hacer movimientos bruscos. Mineta todavía seguía chillando y lloriqueando, pero sus protestas no fueron tan fuertes como antes, así que se le hizo fácil e ignorarlas.

\- ¡Con toda la genialidad que a cualquiera le gustaría, Son cruza el campo minado a salvo! – declaró Present Mic mientras el híbrido saiyajin reentraba en la pista regular. – ¡Sé que todos ustedes esperaban algo más llamativo, pero tranquilícense, que habrá MUCHOS fuegos artificiales que detonen cuando el resto de los perseguidores lo alcancen! ¡Después de todo, CADA lugar en esta carrera cuenta, no solo el primero y el segundo! ¡YEAH!

Mientras la multitud gritaba entusiasmada ante el prospecto de colegiales siendo volados por minas, Gohan ya estaba entrando al túnel que llevaba hacia el estadio, y subsecuentemente cruzó la línea de meta con aplomo.

\- ¡El primer lugar es para Son Gohan de la Clase 1-A, que dejó tirada a toda la competencia con el despliegue más dominante que hayamos visto en décadas! – rugió Present Mic ante aplausos atronadores. – ¡Y el segundo es para Mineta Minoru de la Clase 1-B, por virtud de pegarse a Son y aprovecharse de su éxito! ¡No es una acción muy heroica, pero sigue siendo muy ingenioso!

Los vítores para Mineta fueron mucho más apagados, y entre los aplausos hasta se podían escuchar algunos abucheos. Aun así, el pequeño pervertido no pareció darle importancia, ya que por fin desactivó su Quirk y se dejó caer de rodillas, temblando y sacudiéndose como si acabara de correr toda una maratón.

\- ¡E-eso fue agotador! – dijo jadeando.

\- Pero si tú no hiciste nada. – gruñó Gohan, arrodillándose para limpiarse la mano en la hierba y casi ahogándose al hacerlo. Su palma estaba repleta de sudor asqueroso y pegajoso, y todavía podía sentir unas pequeñas motas de pelo pegadas a su piel. De verdad era totalmente repulsivo.

\- ¡Hey, podría haber muerto allá afuera, no seas tan malo conmigo! – replicó Mineta, señalando con un dedo acusador a Gohan, que solo pudo rodar los ojos.

\- Sí, bueno, ¿quién tiene la culpa de eso? – le espetó.

\- ¡Tú obviamente!

Gohan dejó salir un suspiro cansino y levantó la mano de la hierba, disgustado de ver que solamente había hecho que se le pegara la tierra por toda la palma. Para empeorar, todavía podía ver algunos trozos de pelo morado mezclados con la tierra. Ya era bastante razón para molestarse. Apretando el puño y resolviendo limpiarse la mano en cuanto fuera posible, se levantó de nuevo y dejó que el rugir de la multitud le cayera encima.

El ruido era ensordecedor.

Echando una mirada por todo el estadio, Gohan observó a la masa de espectadores jubilosos que asistían. No podía distinguir a ninguna figura individual: todos se mezclaban en un revoltijo de rojo, blanco y verde… pero la atmósfera era eléctrica, y el mensaje claro.

No sabía quién habría venido a ver el festival deportivo. No conocía sus profesiones, el tipo de vidas que vivían, o si fueran miembros respetables de la sociedad. No sabía si les importaba la siguiente generación de héroes, o simplemente querían soltar algunas subidas de adrenalina observando a jóvenes talentosos competir entre ellos en lo que esencialmente eran unas mini-olimpíadas.

Lo único que sabía era esto: estas personas, al menos en este momento, estaban viviendo indirectamente a través de él y de sus compañeros, y disfrutaban de cada minuto de ello.

Eso le dio mayor credibilidad a su hilarantemente mal recitado discurso de antes, cuando proclamó que todos habían entrado a la U.A. por una razón, y deberían tener algo de consuelo en ese conocimiento. Él y sus compañeros eran la envidia de hombres, mujeres y niños por todo el país, y no deberían tomar a la ligera la oportunidad que les habían dado.

Con eso en mente, Gohan se volteó a ver a Mineta, y le dio al pervertido aprovechado una mirada muy severa. – Sabes, Mineta, nunca mejorarás como héroe si solo te aprovechas de los demás para que hagan tu trabajo por ti. – lo regañó.

\- ¿Qué te crees, mi mamá? – resopló Mineta. – Eso ya lo sé. Esto fue solo por esta vez.

\- Hey, solo intento darte un consejo. – respondió Gohan sin perturbarse. – Solo estarás en la U.A. por tres años. Odiaría que cayeras en la complacencia y no aproveches al máximo todo lo que este lugar tiene para ofrecer.

Mineta cruzó los brazos resoplando y evadió la mirada, pero no verbalizó ninguna respuesta. Al ver que no lo estaban insultando ni reclamando, Gohan tomó el silencio del pervertido como una señal positiva y desvió su atención hacia los dos monitores gigantes en los lados opuestos del estadio, que todavía transmitían el resto de la carrera.

Lo primero que vio fue a Todoroki y Bakugou (obviamente iban al frente por el tercer lugar) forcejando entre ellos mientras corrían por el campo minado. Detrás de ellos, el resto del grupo corría desordenadamente tratando de alcanzarlos, aunque su situación era mucho más frenética y caótica. Tal como prometió Present Mic, las bombas que llenaron el campo minado finalmente jugaban su papel, enviando a varios pobres estudiantes a volar por los aires en nubes de espeso humo rosa.

Y entonces, sin aviso alguno, una enorme explosión que hizo ver como poca cosa a todo lo que vino antes resonó por los altoparlantes, junto con una oleada de humo rosa que cubrió completamente el monitor.

Mientras la audiencia reaccionaba con júbilo de asombro, Gohan ignoró el ruido en sus oídos y mantuvo los ojos fijos en la pantalla, inmensamente curioso sobre qué rayos habría pasado. Un segundo después, el monitor cambió a otro ángulo de cámara, y su quijada se cayó al ver lo que pasaba.

Volando encima del campo minado, montado sobre un trozo de un robot de cero puntos de todas las cosas, se encontraba la figura familiar de Midoriya Izuku. Después de juntar dos y dos, Gohan volvió a cerrar la quijada y su boca adoptó una sonrisa de emoción. Eso fue un movimiento muy ingenioso de parte de su amigo peliverde.

\- ¡Midoriya de la Clase 1-A toma el liderazgo! – gritó Present Mic directo a su micrófono, evidentemente tan emocionado como sus espectadores. – ¡Su arriesgada, imprudente, pero incuestionablemente espectacular jugada ha dado frutos, dejándolo bien en curso para terminar de tercero!

Sin que fuera una sorpresa, ni Todoroki ni Bakugou estaban dispuestos a aceptar que los rebasaran, y dejaron su escaramuza de lado para ir tras Midoriya; el primero deslizándose por un camino de hielo que iba creando, y el segundo propulsándose por el aire con sus explosiones. Ahora que iban a toda máquina, su velocidad no era nada desdeñable.

Cuando la trayectoria de Midoriya en descenso se hizo evidente, Gohan se mordió los labios. A menos que tuviera algo bajo la manga, terminaría estrellándose contra el suelo en el momento exacto en que Todoroki y Bakugou lo iban a rebasar, y para cuando se recuperara, lo habrían dejado muy atrás.

Afortunadamente, Midoriya no le decepcionó. En un sorprendente acto de agilidad, logró girarse en el aire, colocando su medio improvisado de transportación contra el suelo, y utilizó la explosión resultante para propulsarse hacia adelante, mientras literalmente dejaba Todoroki y Bakugou mordiendo el polvo.

\- ¡Midoriya lo logra! ¡Por Dios, de verdad que lo hizo! – vociferó Present Mic. – ¡No solo logra pasar del campo minado en un instante, sino que también bloquea a… esperen, Todoroki y Bakugou todavía no están fuera! ¡Damas y caballeros, todavía siguen en la carrera! ¡POR DIOS, QUE TODAVÍA SIGUEN EN LA CARRERA!

Gohan estaba igual de atónito que Present Mic. Aunque estaba bien al tanto del inmenso potencial de Midoriya, había pasado por alto el gran potencial de poder que tenían en su clase Todoroki y Bakugou. Sabía que ambos eran muy fuertes, y que poseían Quirks fantásticos, pero no tenía idea de que poseyeran tanta resistencia. Las palabras de Todoroki daban indicio de que poseía tales cualidades, pero verlo en acción era otra historia completamente diferente.

\- ¡Eraserhead, tu clase está en otro nivel! ¡En serio, ¿qué rayos es lo que les has estado enseñando?! – bramó emocionado Present Mic.

\- Nada. – respondió Aizawa con calma. – Ese es solo el fruto del fuego que encienden entre ellos.

Aunque no fue intención de Aizawa, en ese breve momento, Gohan tuvo una ligera sensación de náuseas en la boca del estómago. Que hablaran de él en el mismo aliento que Midoriya, Todoroki y Bakugou no le parecía del todo bien.

Pero antes de volver a dejarse caer por el agujero que era su mente, Midoriya atravesó el túnel, seguido de cerca por Todoroki y Bakugou.

\- ¡El tercer, cuarto y quinto lugar son para Midoriya Izuku, Todoroki Shouto y Bakugou Katsuki respectivamente; los tres pertenecientes a la ejemplar Clase 1-A! – declaró Present Mic.

Gohan decidió darle al trío su espacio, ya que Midoriya y Todoroki parecían necesitar algo de tiempo a solas con sus pensamientos. En cuanto a Bakugou… bueno, él era un imbécil, así de simple. Además, el bastardo de temperamento explosivo parecía estar en casa dándole patadas a la pared del estadio, tanto que sería una lástima interrumpir su diversión.

Poco después, otros estudiantes comenzaron a llegar por el túnel, y antes que pasara mucho tiempo todos los competidores habían completado el curso de obstáculos. Gohan no sabía si hubo alguna pobre alma que terminó aplastada por el Robo Inferno, víctima de La Caída, o volada en pedazos por las minas, pero ya que Present Mic no estaba haciendo alarde de ello, asumió que todos estaban bien.

Midnight regresó al podio y le sonrió a todos los estudiantes. – ¡Y así termina la primera ronda para la etapa de los de primer año! ¡Aquí están los resultados! – anunció sacudiendo su látigo y causando que otra pantalla holográfica mucho más grande se materializara. – Solo los mejores cuarenta y dos avanzarán a la siguiente ronda, así que si tu nombre está en la pantalla, ¡felicidades, pasaste! Si no, ¡no te preocupes! ¡Tendrás más oportunidades de mostrar tus cualidades!

Gohan mantuvo su semblante rígido mientras observaba los nombres, pero al ver que todos sus compañeros habían logrado pasar, respiró con alivio. Aoyama había llegado apenas por los pelos, logrando anotarse en la última plaza para calificar, pero lo que importaba era que había pasado. Satou lo hizo bien por su cuenta, logrando terminar en el onceavo puesto, e incluso Kendou había podido sobrepasar su arranque lento y terminó treceava.

\- ¡Dicho eso, creo que es prudente advertirles a nuestros cuarenta y dos afortunados ganadores que aquí es donde comienza la verdadera competencia! – añadió Midnight exuberantemente, convirtiendo su sonrisa en una más peligrosa. – ¡Oh, créanme, la prensa se dará un banquete con esto, así que más vale que den su mejor esfuerzo, todos ustedes!

Tras un segundo latigazo, el holograma retornó a su tamaño usual y comenzó a girar como una máquina tragamonedas. Ahí se escucharon algunos estudiantes tragando saliva, y la tensión en la atmósfera se hizo más notable que en el primer evento.

\- ¿Excitados? ¿Nerviosos? ¿Asustados? Deberían estar todas esas cosas, porque el segundo evento del día será… ¡una Batalla de Caballería! – reveló Midnight.

Gohan asintió al entender. Esa sonaba como una manera bastante razonable de seguir eliminando a la competencia, pero considerando todo el hype que estaba generando Midnight, tenía que haber alguna estipulación de locura en ella.

\- Permítanme explicarles. – continuó Midnight, y la pantalla se volvió a transformar para mostrar una imagen algo cómica de Trece y Present Mic actuando como caballo para All Might, sonriente y con un traje amarillo. – Los participantes pueden formar equipos de dos a cuatro personas como deseen. Básicamente es igual que una batalla de caballería regular, pero la única diferencia es, basándonos en los resultados de la primera ronda, cada persona tiene un valor asignado en puntos.

La pantalla entonces parpadeó y se revirtió a su tamaño anterior, una vez más mostrando a los cuarenta y dos que habían progresado desde la primera ronda, pero con una notable diferencia: cada nombre tenía un área en blanco al lado, y dicha área en blanco lentamente se iba llenando de puntos, empezando desde el más bajo.

\- ¡Los puntos asignados van subiendo de cinco en cinco desde el último, así que el último lugar tiene cinco puntos, el penúltimo diez, y así sucesivamente! ¡Pero… el valor de puntos asignados al primer lugar es… DIEZ MILLONES! – declaró Midnight.

Un jadeo general retumbó por todo el estadio, y Gohan retrocedió cuando el peso de casi un centenar de ojos avariciosos se fijó en él. Sin embargo, la sensación fue pasajera, y rápidamente dio paso a un feroz subidón de competitividad que muy rara vez exhibía. Como una víbora enroscada lista para atacar, sus ojos oscuros se entrecerraron en alerta.

Si todos ellos querían un pedazo de él, se les acabó la suerte.

\- ¡Eso es lo que habría dicho si la carrera hubiera resultado como esperábamos! – proclamó Midnight provocativamente, causando que el repentino hechizo de ferocidad que el híbrido saiyajin sintió se disipara. – ¡La verdad de la situación es que dos competidores cruzaron la línea de meta casi al mismo tiempo, dejando de lado las circunstancias!

\- ¡¿Qué?! – chirrió Mineta desde alguna parte del grupo, y su voz horrorizada se vio acompañada por otra ronda de gritos ahogadas.

\- ¡Así que, a la luz de este nuevo resultado, hemos decidido retocar nuestro plan original! ¡En vez de asignar los diez millones a una sola persona, ahora dividiremos el primer lugar en dos, para un total de cinco millones cada uno! ¿Qué les parece eso como giro inesperado? – exclamó Midnight, sonando su látigo para efecto agregado.

Incapaz de contenerse, Gohan dejó salir una mezcla entre un resoplido y una carcajada, sintiendo que las últimas ascuas de su fuego interno anterior se extinguían por completo. No pudo ni preocuparse de las miradas extrañas que recibió de la gente que hacía unos segundos lo estaba viendo como la presa a ser cazada. La amenaza inexistente que representaban para ellos era menos valiosa para él que Mineta recibiendo su merecido.

\- ¡Así es, chicos y chicas! ¡Es supervivencia del más apto, con una oportunidad de que los que están hasta el fondo puedan escalar hasta la cima, y de que los que están en la cima colapsen bajo la presión! ¡Igual que en la vida real! – elaboró Midnight con una gran sonrisa. – ¡Ahora, escuchen mientras les explico las reglas de la batalla de caballería! El tiempo límite es de quince minutos. Cada equipo vale la suma total de los puntos de sus miembros, y el jinete (el portador estándar, se podría decir) llevará una banda en la cabeza mostrando con orgullo el total de puntos.

»La meta del juego es recolectar tantos puntos como sea posible robándoles las bandas a los otros equipos antes que se agote el tiempo. Las bandas robadas tienen que llevarse del cuello para arriba, así que entre más logren robar, más difícil será mantenerlas. Para darle más sazón a la competencia, las bandas estarán hechas de velcro, lo que permitirá que sean más fáciles de arrebatar.

Midnight tomó un profundo respiro, y luego enseñó los dientes con una sonrisa provocadora. – ¡Va a ser una pelea difícil de principio a fin, y se permitirá el uso de Quirks, pero no vamos a ser totalmente despiadados! ¡Aunque pierdas tu banda o te caigas de tu caballo, solo quedarás fuera cuando el tiempo se haya agotado! ¡Eso quiere decir que nadie podrá renunciar a mitad de camino, a menos que quiera terminar en mi lista negra!

\- ¿Y qué pasa si quiero quedar en su lista negra, Midnight-sensei? – preguntó un chico con voz lujuriosa.

\- ¡Guarda silencio cuando estoy hablando, cerdo! – espetó la Heroína para Adultos, sacudiendo el aire salvajemente con su látigo. – ¡Ahora, al final del día esta sigue siendo una batalla de caballería, así que no se les ocurra pensar que se pueden salir con la suya haciendo travesuras! ¡Si atacan de manera maliciosa a otro grupo sin intención alguna de robarles la banda, recibirán una tarjeta roja y quedarán descalificados en el acto!

Un par de personas gruñeron de decepción ante la estipulación, incluyendo un notablemente volátil rubio.

\- ¡Tendrán exactamente quince minutos para formar sus equipos, y pueden comenzar… AHORA! – concluyó Midnight.

Sin necesidad que se los dijeran dos veces, la mayoría de los estudiantes saltaron a la acción y empezaron a negociar sus equipos. Antes que Gohan pudiera hacer lo mismo. Una enorme mano le dio una palmada en el hombro, acompañada por una voz familiar que le trajo una sonrisa al rostro.

\- Hola, amigo.

Emocionado de ver por fin una cara amigable, Gohan se dio la vuelta y levantó una ceja en la dirección de Satou. – ¿Seguro que quieres unirte a mí? Todo mundo andará detrás de mi banda.

\- Creo que podemos arreglárnoslas. – remarcó Satou, con una sonrisa de confianza formándose en sus enormes labios. – Además, no es como que este sea nuestro primer rodeo.

Los ojos de Gohan se ensancharon ligeramente por el recordatorio, en ese momento reviviendo la bastante memorable batalla de caballería en la cual Satou lo arrastró a participar unos años atrás, contra un trío de estudiantes de intercambio extranjeros, cuando estaban en la escuela secundaria.

Considerando lo inherentemente cuestionable que era su antigua escuela, y lo cerrados y estirados que eran esos sujetos, Satou se convenció de alguna manera de que estaban involucrados en algún tipo de negocio ilegal. Así, al más puro estilo de Agatha Christie, decidió pedirle a Gohan que se uniera a su equipo para la batalla de caballería, en caso de que los extranjeros intentaran algo "sospechoso".

Por mucho que odiara sobresalir, Gohan no participaba en eventos deportivos escolares a menos que fueran obligatorios, pero sabiendo que Satou nunca le dejaría en paz con eso si se rehusaba, aceptó a regañadientes participar. Su equipo terminó ganando la batalla de caballería, y el programa de intercambio de estudiantes terminó poco después.

Toda la cosa fue una de sus notas al pie de página más extrañas en su relativamente mundana época de escuela secundaria.

\- Bienvenido a bordo, entonces. – confirmó Gohan con una gran sonrisa, ofreciéndole un apretón de manos.

Sonriendo ampliamente, Satou movió el brazo, pero en vez de aceptar el apretón, dobló la muñeca hacia arriba y dejó la palma semi-abierta. – Cobra Kai…

Gohan parpadeó. Eso no era lo que esperaba. – ¿En serio, hombre? ¿Enfrente de toda esta gente? – preguntó quedamente, con los ojos moviéndose de lado a lado.

\- Cobra Kai… – repitió Satou, entrecerrando sus propios ojos.

\- Hermano, en serio. Puedo contar al menos a siete personas viéndonos. – observó Gohan, esperando que la trepidación en su tono fuera suficiente para disuadir al enorme adolescente.

\- Cobra Kai…

Gohan suspiró cansinamente y quiso gemir, pero la inquebrantable convicción en el rostro de Satou fue imposible de resistir. Sintiendo que la esquina de su labio se curvaba contra su voluntad, soltó una ligera risita, y entrelazó la mano con la de su mejor amigo con un fuerte golpe. – ¡Nunca muere!

\- ¡Por supuesto! – exclamó Satou.

En el momento en que sus palmas se separaron, un Mineta que venía jadeando se les acercó a toda prisa, chorreando sudor por todos lados. – ¡Son! ¡Por favor! ¡Tienes que dejarme unirme a ti! ¡Esos sujetos van a comerme vivo! – lloriqueó, señalando detrás.

Gohan miró a donde el pequeño pervertido apuntaba con el dedo, y en efecto vio a varias personas sonriendo peligrosamente en su dirección, como si fueran depredadores aguardando a su presa. Algunos hasta le enviaron unos corteses y escalofriantes saludos con la mano.

\- Oh, hey, tú eres el enano con el pelo super pegajoso. – dijo Satou al reconocerlo, con curiosidad evidente en su voz. – Escuché algunas chicas diciendo lo mucho que querían castrarte. Y además, wow, eres todavía más enano de lo que pensaba.

\- ¡C-cállate, ogro bembón! ¡Al menos yo no tengo que agacharme para pasar por la puerta! – replicó Mineta.

\- ¡Más de seis pies, enano! ¡Más de seis pies! – presumió Satou, sacando el pecho con orgullo.

Gohan no entendió la referencia, pero pareció haber herido profundamente a Mineta, pues la ansiosa expresión del pervertido se transformó en una de completa desesperación.

Satou sin embargo no quiso seguir aprovechando su triunfo, y en vez de eso le lanzó una pregunta. – Por cierto, he querido preguntarte… ¿solo es el pelo de tu cabeza el que es pegajoso, o también aplica para el de las axilas o el que tienes allá abajo?

Mineta abrió la boca para responder, pero Gohan rápidamente intervino. – ¡Basta! ¡No respondas esa pregunta! ¡No necesitamos saberlo! – exclamó con pánico.

\- Pero él preguntó…

\- ¡No me interesa! – interrumpió Gohan bruscamente. – ¡Hay algunas preguntas en este mundo que es mejor no responderlas, y esa es una de ellas!

\- ¡De acuerdo! ¡Pero déjame unirme a su equipo! – suplicó Mineta.

Gohan exhaló cansinamente. – Lo siento, Mineta, pero mejor no. Tú mismo te metiste en este agujero, y tú mismo tendrás que salir de él. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije antes? No aprenderás nada si sigues dependiendo de los demás para que hagan tu trabajo por ti.

Mineta retrocedió por el rechazo, y sus ojos chorreando lágrimas de desesperación. – ¡Oye, grandulón, por favor hazlo cambiar de opinión! – le suplicó a Satou, llegando incluso a ponerse de rodillas y poner las manos en posición de rezo. – ¡Te responderé cualquier pregunta que tengas! ¡Solo por favor, te lo suplico, no me dejen a mi suerte!

\- Si Son dice que estás fuera, estás fuera. – replicó Satou encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¡P-pero voy a morir! – lloriqueó Mineta.

\- Mala suerte para ti. Tal vez debiste pensar en eso antes de usar la fuerza de Son para tu propio beneficio. Solo YO puedo hacer eso. – declaró Satou, señalándose a sí mismo para enfatizar.

\- Buena suerte, Mineta. – le dijo Gohan dándole al enano una palmadita en el hombro. – La vas a necesitar.

Mineta les dio una última mirada angustiosa, pero finalmente se dio la vuelta y se fue pitando. Una vez que el pervertido desapareció de la vista, Gohan le dio a Satou una mirada de disgusto. – ¿Qué diablos pasa contigo?

\- ¿Qué diablos pasa con todos nosotros? – espetó Satou, sin perturbarse ni arrepentirse.

Gohan se movió para dar una réplica, pero se calló al darse cuenta de que no valía la pena. Lo único que podía hacer era frotarse las sienes con cansancio. – Mira, vamos a ver quién hizo equipo con quién. – masculló. – Dudo mucho que alguien más quiera hacer equipo con nosotros, así que aprovechemos de analizar a la competencia.

\- No es que nos haga falta, pero bien. – aceptó Satou con un resoplido.

Como esperaban, la gente les dio su espacio al irse acercando. Sin embargo, hubo algunos individuos entusiasmados de más que decidieron que valía la pena decirles lo que pensaban.

\- ¡Eres carne muerta, Son!

\- ¡Tu trasero es de hierba, y yo soy la podadora!

\- ¡Tengo la bolsa para tu cadáver aquí mismo, nerd!

\- Cielos, casi creería que volvimos a la secundaria con todos esos idiotas por aquí. – comentó Satou.

Gohan se encogió de hombros, tan poco afectado por esos pobres intentos de amenazas que ni siquiera se molestó en verificar quién le lanzaba las amenazas. Luego de todo lo que había pasado a lo largo de su vida, los insultos verbales le rebotaban como piedras contra una armadura.

La primera cosa que atrapó la atención de Gohan fue que había múltiples personas amontonándose alrededor de Bakugou, la mayoría de ellos de su propia clase. Seguramente creían que el Quirk ruidoso y llamativo del rubio era ideal para este tipo de escenario. Su labio se curvó ligeramente enfurruñado al ver a Ashido aproximarse a Bakugou y preguntarle si podrían hacer equipo. Él entendía la necesidad de asegurar un equipo fuerte, pero seguro podía hacerlo mejor que con ese patán. Como Todoroki, por ejemplo.

Y hablando del usuario de hielo, Gohan notó que él y Yaoyorozu iban caminando juntos por la esquina del ojo. Pronto se les unieron Iida y Kaminari, y tras una breve discusión, los cuatro decidieron quedarse juntos. Un grupo bastante formidable, tuvo que admitirlo.

\- ¡Son-kun! ¡Satou-kun! ¡Por aquí! – los llamó la voz familiar de Midoriya.

Su gesto fruncido se tornó en una pequeña sonrisa. Gohan se acercó al chico de pelo verde, que estaba de pie junto con Uraraka, y se veía bastante nervioso. – Hey, Midoriya. Buena maniobra que hiciste en la carrera de obstáculos. – Lo halagó.

\- G-gracias, Son-kun. – Las mejillas de Midoriya se sonrojaron. – No sé si hubiera podido lograrlo sin tu entrenamiento.

\- Oh, pienso que lo habrías hecho bastante bien igual. – dijo Gohan con sinceridad, sacándole una sonrisita a Uraraka. – ¿Imagino que ustedes dos están haciendo equipo para esto?

\- ¡Sip! – dijo la chica de mejillas rosadas. – Nadie más quiere hacer equipo con Deku-kun porque lo ven como un rival, pero a mí esas cosas no me interesan.

\- Qué gracioso. Nadie quiere hacer equipo con Son porque lo ven como un objetivo. – señaló Satou con una carcajada.

\- ¡P-podrían hacer equipo c-con nosotros! – sugirió Midoriya. Cuando Gohan y Satou lo miraron sorprendido, tímidamente apartó la mirada y pateó el suelo. – ¡S-solo si q-quieren, por supuesto! No t-tienen que hacerlo si no quieren…

\- Eso me gustaría. – exclamó Gohan, incapaz de soltar una gran sonrisa por todo su rostro. – Desde luego, si es que a ustedes no les molesta que les pongan una diana de cinco millones de puntos en la espalda.

\- ¡No me molesta! – respondió Midoriya inmediatamente. – Ya he visto de lo que eres capaz de hacer, Son-kun, y no creo que nadie aquí sea capaz de competir contigo.

\- Chico listo. – comentó Satou, para vergüenza de Gohan.

\- ¿Ehh? De verdad ustedes suenan super confiados. – observó Uraraka, mirando a los tres chicos con curiosidad. – Quiero decir, no me importa tener la diana de cinco millones de puntos, pero pareciera que ya asumen que tenemos el pase asegurado gracias a Son-kun.

\- Así es, más o menos. – confirmó Satou.

\- S-sí, lo que él dijo. – tartamudeó Midoriya. – Solamente has visto algo de nuestro entrenamiento, Uraraka-san, pero confía en mí cuando te digo que no tenemos NADA de qué preocuparnos.

Cuando Uraraka se volteó a verlos con la ceja levantada, Gohan no pudo evitar soltar una risita nerviosa y rascarse detrás de la cabeza, de nuevo sintiendo que sus mejillas se teñían contra su voluntad. – Lo que ellos dijeron.

Uraraka parpadeó dos veces, luego se encogió de hombros y adoptó su usual sonrisa angelical. – Si tú lo dices. Confiaré en ustedes.

Gohan abrió la boca para expresar su gratitud, pero antes de poder decir alguna palabra, una cabeza llena de cabello rosa con unas gafas protectoras de aspecto bizarro apareció frente a él. – ¡Hey! ¡Chico del primer lugar! ¡Haz equipo con-WHOA!

Sorprendido por la repentina invasión a su espacio personal, Gohan por instinto apretó el puño izquierdo y por poco se lo hunde a la intrusa. Sin embargo, a una fracción de segundo de atravesarla, sus ojos registraron quién estaba frente a él, y su puño veloz como el rayo se detuvo abruptamente a un centímetro de la boca de la extraña chica, y la sinapsis de su muñeca se sacudió por la fricción forzada.

\- ¡Diablos! – Con los ojos brotándole del terror, Gohan saltó hacia atrás por el shock. – ¡Lo siento! Es que mis reflejos…

\- ¡Hey, no te preocupes! – le interrumpió ella, soltando una atronadora risa. – ¡Soy yo la que debería disculparse por espantarte de ese modo! ¡Diablos, eso fue muy rápido! ¡En serio eres real!

\- ¿Q-qué estabas haciendo? – tartamudeó Uraraka, en un extraño arranque de shock, con la mano sobre el pecho.

\- Esperaba poder unirme al equipo de Son Gohan, pero parece que ya no quedan vacantes. Qué lástima. – dijo la chica de pelo rosa con una voz llena de confianza y un poco marimacha. Si había quedado remotamente afectada por esa experiencia cercana a la muerte, su cara no lo reflejaba.

\- Lo siento, acabas de perderlo. – murmuró Gohan, algo reacio a mirarla de frente con sus gafas.

\- ¡Bah, está bien! ¡Tengo otras maneras de enseñar a mis super lindos bebes! – dijo alegremente la chica.

\- ¿Tus… bebés? – repitió Gohan, confundido. Luego volteó a ver a sus compañeros, pero ellos lucían igual de confusos que él. Bueno, la cara de Midoriya se veía de un tono ligeramente más rojo de lo usual, aunque eso probablemente se debiera a lo embarazoso de las implicaciones, o la incredulidad de como un desastre potencial había sido evitado en el último segundo.

\- ¡Sip! ¡Mi nombre es Hatsume Mei, del Curso de Soporte para Héroes! – anunció con orgullo la chica, como si le hablara a una gran multitud. – ¡Recuérdenlo, porque muy pronto ese nombre estará emblasonado en el equipamiento para los héroes de todo el mundo! ¡Hasta luego!

Con eso, se dio la vuelta y se alejó patinando en lo que parecían un par de abultadas botas cohete.

\- Es… tá bien. Adiós. – respondió Gohan, despidiéndose con la mano mientras la veía alejarse.

\- Qué chica tan rara. – comentó Midoriya una vez que Hatsume estuvo fuera de su radio de escucha.

\- ¡Aunque era sexy! – comentó Satou enfáticamente, atrayendo tres pares de ojos que no les pareció gracioso el comentario. Él solo se encogió de hombros. – ¿Qué? ¡Todos pensábamos lo mismo!

\- Yo no lo pensaba. – murmuró Uraraka, antes de volverse hacia Midoriya con una expresión extraña, y poco característica suya, bastante intimidante. – Y Deku-kun tampoco. ¿Verdad, Deku-kun?

\- ¿Huh? ¿Qué? ¡N-no, por supuesto que no! – tartamudeó Midoriya, mientras alzaba las manos temblorosas en un gesto pacificador. – ¡No lo estaba pensando! ¡De veras! ¡No lo hacía!

Gohan se mordió los labios, pensando que lo mejor sería desviar el tema. – Para lo que vale, me disculpo por la falta de tacto de Satou. – señaló mientras les sonreía tímidamente a Midoriya y Uraraka. – Verán, es que creció viendo películas americanas de acción y jugando videojuegos violentos, así que de verdad no sabe lo que dice.

\- Ahh, eso lo explica. – admitió Uraraka, asintiendo sabiamente. Por fortuna, pareció dejar atrás ese pequeño arrebato de… lo que fuera que le había dado de repente.

Satou cruzó sus enormes brazos sobre el pecho. – ¡Ja, no me arrepiento de nada! – resopló, ganándose un par de carcajadas en respuesta.

\- Y-y bien, ¿deberíamos discutir planes de batalla? – inquirió Midoriya, todavía un poco agitado.

\- Propongo que pongamos a Son como el jinete y dejemos que él haga todo el trabajo. – sugirió Satou.

\- ¡Pero eso no es justo! – protestó Uraraka. - ¡Somos un equipo! ¡Deberíamos trabajar juntos!

\- Y lo haremos. – replicó Satou con calma. – Nosotros tres seremos el caballo, y Son será el jinete que aleja las hordas de gente que nos van a atacar. Eso es trabajo en equipo. ¿Verdad, Midoriya?

El chico peliverde se puso rígido a que lo llamaran de pronto. – ¿Umm… más o menos? – dijo débilmente.

Uraraka seguía frunciendo el cejo, así que Gohan decidió intervenir. – Satou tal vez se haya saltado un poco las conclusiones, Uraraka. – comenzó a decirlo, recibiendo una mirada fulminante de su mejor amigo, que rápidamente ignoró. – No es que planee hacer todo el trabajo yo solo. Seguiré necesitando que ustedes sean mis ojos y oídos, y también que cubran mis puntos ciegos. Además, si se encuentran en una posición para robar la banda de otro equipo, siéntanse libres de hacerlo.

Uraraka suspiró. – Perdón por ponerme así. Es solo que… – La chica tragó saliva y apretó sus puños. – ¡Es solo que no quiero que me cargue todo el festival alguien que es mucho más fuerte que yo! ¡Quiero mostrarles a mis padres, y a todos los héroes profesionales que están aquí viéndonos, que yo también tengo lo necesario para ser una heroína! ¡Que puedo ganarme la vida con este trabajo y hacer suficiente dinero para darles a mis padres la vida que se merecen! ¡Y no puedo… no puedo hacer eso si solo soy una pasajera todo el viaje!

Los tres chicos ensancharon los ojos, quedándose sin palabras ante toda la franqueza y honestidad de su confesión. Gohan no supo lo que estaría pasando por sus mentes en ese momento, pero sus ánimos se hundieron como un ancla. No se había puesto a pensar en ello hasta ahora, ya que el festival deportivo había transcurrido sin problemas en su mayor parte, pero este tipo de cosas era la razón por la cual no quería participar en primer lugar.

Una chica dulce y extraordinariamente amable como Uraraka no merecía sentirse como una heroína de tercera clase solo porque la existencia de él rompía las leyes de la física. Aizawa tenía un buen punto al decir que estaría enviándoles el mensaje equivocado a sus compañeros rehusándose a tomar parte, ¿pero qué pasaba con el otro lado de la ecuación? ¿Acaso participar y dejarlos a todos en vergüenza en televisión nacional no sería igual de malo?

¿Acaso había una opción correcta para empezar, o estaba condenado sin importar lo que decidiera?

Midoriya tragó en seco con total nerviosismo, pero se las arregló para acercarse a la muchacha, que se estaba limpiando los ojos con la manga, colocándole una mano para consolarla en el hombro. –Uraraka-san…

Gohan sintió una subida de orgullo al ver a su amigo peliverde, y suspiró también. – Entiendo cómo te sientes, Uraraka, y lamento mucho si te hago sentir así. – admitió. – Créeme, nunca fue mi intención hacerte quedar mal, ni a ti ni a nadie más. De veras que yo no quiero acaparar toda la gloria para mí. Mi meta en este momento es ayudar a mi equipo a pasar a la siguiente ronda, y si eso significa quitarle un poco la atención a mis compañeros… entonces así tendrá que ser. Pero por favor no estés triste. Sin importar lo que pase en la batalla de caballería, aún tendrás tu oportunidad para demostrar lo que vales. A menos que el festival de este año rompa la tradición, la siguiente ronda será una serie de combates uno contra uno.

\- Como en cualquier buen arco de torneo. – musitó Satou con su infinita sabiduría.

\- Claro. – resopló Gohan. – Como sea, mi punto es, una vez que pasemos esta ronda, podrás demostrarle a tus padres, y a todos los héroes que nos observan, exactamente de lo que eres capaz. Y no tengo duda que los dejarás sin aliento.

Los irises marrones y cálidos de Uraraka se detuvieron en los suyos de color ónix, y tras unos minutos de tensión, sus labios se curvaron de manera positiva. Fue un movimiento minúsculo, pero innegablemente estuvo allí, y eso era lo que importaba. – Gracias por eso, Son-kun. Sabía que tendría más oportunidades que solo la batalla de caballería. Solo estaba siendo tonta…

\- No, no lo estabas siendo. – intervino Gohan, sonriéndole amigablemente a la muchacha. – Tienes la actitud correcta, Uraraka, y te respeto por eso. Ciertamente mejor que este aprovechado de aquí. – añadió señalando con el pulgar a Satou, que le levantó el dedo del medio en respuesta.

Uraraka se rio. – De verdad lo aprecio, Son-kun. Eso significa mucho.

\- ¡Me alegra escuchar eso! – sonrió Gohan.

\- ¡Ya han pasado diez minutos! – anunció de repente Midnight, atrayendo la atención de los competidores. – ¡Si ya han formado sus equipos, acérquense al podio y les entregaré su banda!

\- ¡Muy bien, hagámoslo! – exclamó Uraraka con excitación, indicándoles a sus compañeros que la siguieran.

Gohan sintió una calidez en su corazón al verla. Ver a Uraraka con otra expresión que no fuera una gran, radiante y alegre sonrisa no se sentía bien.

\- Gracias. – murmuró Midoriya en su oído mientras caminaban detrás de ella.

\- No hay problema. – replicó Gohan de la misma forma.

Al llegar su turno de subirse al podio, Midnight se tomó unos segundos para observarlos con sus ojos azul cielo llenos de curiosidad. – Este es un buen equipo que lograste reunirte, Son-kun. – comentó, escribiendo su total de puntos en una banda blanca y entregándoselas. – Espero grandes cosas de todos ustedes, así que no me decepcionen.

\- No lo haremos, Midnight-sensei. – declaró Gohan, aceptando el objeto y amarrándoselo alrededor de la frente. Por visión periférica pudo ver que sus compañeros mostraban expresiones igualmente llenas de confianza.

La Heroína solo para adultos les guiñó el ojo, y les indicó que se bajaran del podio.

\- Quedan dos minutos, así que mejor nos preparamos. – sugirió Satou.

\- Concuerdo. – agregó Uraraka.

Gohan asintió estando de acuerdo. – Vamos a hacerlo.

El grupo encontró un espacio vacío cerca de la esquina del estadio, y colocó una formación simple y directa para tomar ventaja de sus respectivas constituciones. Satou, siendo el gigante que era, iría al frente, con Gohan sentado sobre sus hombres. Midoriya y Uraraka, que eran mucho más pequeños, estarían situados a la izquierda y a la derecha respectivamente, y cada uno se agarraría de uno de los pies de Gohan. No era ciencia de cohetes, ni había una estrategia elaborada tras dicha formación, simplemente era la que tenía más sentido.

Mientras esperaban a que se agotara el último minuto para empezar, Satou ladeó la cabeza y mirando hacia arriba a Gohan, sonrió. – Como en los viejos tiempos, ¿eh, Son?"

Midoriya arqueó una ceja. – ¿Ya han hecho esto antes?

\- Es una historia muy larga y extraña, así que por favor no hagas preguntas. – explicó Gohan, rodando los ojos al ver cómo Satou hinchaba el pecho con orgullo. – Tal vez se las cuente otro día si me lo recuerdan.

\- Me aseguraré de hacerlo. – replicó Midoriya con una risita.

\- Hey, ¿por qué tienes la mano derecha en el bolsillo? – inquirió Uraraka.

La expresión de Gohan se ensombreció. – Ahora, eso es algo que realmente no querrán saber. Créanme.

Uraraka se sintió algo decepcionada, pero se encogió de hombros. – Si tú lo dices.

Con quince segundos todavía, Gohan decidió echar un último vistazo a la competencia, solo para verificar dónde habrían terminado sus compañeros.

Bakugou estaba montado encima de Sero, Ashido y Kirishima, formando un equipo con mucho poder de fuego.

Todoroki era el jinete para un equipo que consistía en Iida, Yaoyorozu y Kaminari, una combinación poderosa de ofensiva, defensiva y velocidad.

Aoyama, Kouda y Jirou integraban la parte del caballo para Hagakure, que había decidido andar topless. Gohan se sonrojó y rápidamente evitó la mirada; aunque Hagakure fuera invisible y no pudiera ver ni un solo centímetro de piel, era solo el pensamiento lo que lo hacía sentir incómodo.

Shouji era una figura imponente estando de pie solo, pero por la forma en que sus brazos palmeados se abultaban detrás de él dejaba claro que ocultaba gente dentro de ese capullo improvisado. Ya que no podía a ver a Tsuyu y Tokoyami por ninguna parte, Gohan asumió que serían los compañeros de equipo de Shouji.

Ojiro había aterrizado en el mismo equipo que Hatsume Mei, junto con un chico gordito con pelo azul claro. Ellos actuaban como caballo para un chico de aspecto desinteresado con el pelo púrpura y desordenado.

\- Espero que estén listos, niños, ¡porque el conteo empieza ahora! – resonó la voz de Present Mic por un altavoz, y los espectadores comenzaron a responder con gritos de la misma manera. – ¡Cinco! ¡Cuatro! ¡Tres! ¡Dos! ¡Uno! _LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE!_

 _ **Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Estamos de vuelta con esta historia. Si alguien pregunta por qué el título en inglés, bueno, ya saben cómo es Present Mic que pone inglés en su diálogo (es su materia después de todo, tiene que practicarlo de alguna forma), además culpen a que estuve oyendo la canción todo el rato que anduve traduciendo este capítulo.

De nuevo, algunas acotaciones aparte: primero, espero que ese todavía no identificado **Guest** (que no es español) se cree la cuenta pronto. Lo de los osos polares en la Antártida, ten en cuenta que el que lo dice es Satou y que él no es precisamente el supergenio de la clase, así que no creo que haya sido un error de parte del autor. Segundo, sin ánimos de ofender a nadie… a veces realmente me dan unas ganas de meterles un zape a ciertas gentes. Digo, hasta cierto punto puedo entender que se salteen las notas de autor porque les parezca fastidioso leerlas. Pero de ahí a que me pregunten quién es el autor de la historia original o donde pueden encontrarla, ¿es que no ven el encabezado que pongo al inicio de TODOS mis capítulos? En serio, ¿cuál es la excusa para pasarse eso por alto? Y tercero, último recordatorio de que en una traducción, no tengo manera de saber cuándo se va a actualizar el original, y que dependiendo del largo del capítulo una vez que se publique puede que me tarde un poco en traducir. A diferencia de Pokémon Reset Bloodlines, donde tengo acceso a previews por ser escritor del universo expandido, aquí no es el caso, así que voy a agradecer que no me hostiguen con eso (ni hostiguen al autor, de paso, eso tampoco acelerará las actualizaciones).

Ya salido de eso, bueno, ya comenzamos con el arco del festival deportivo. La verdad, me preocupaba un poco que si iban a ser las mismas etapas iba a resultar aburrido por ser un paseo para Gohan. Y en efecto, la carrera de obstáculos la ganó sobrado. Pero vaya, sí que me pude reír con el Mineta pegado a su mano, de verdad eso fue de genios. El muy bribón supo aprovecharse de la situación, aunque claramente pagó por ello porque no disfrutó del paseo, y le valió que le pusieran la mitad del puntaje del primer lugar. A mí con lo mal que me cae ese enano siempre me alegra cuando lo que hace termina siendo después un tiro por la culata, y aquí él solito se puso la diana en la espalda (o en la cabeza, podríamos decir).

Y ahora a las puertas de la batalla de caballería, por fin se forman los equipos. Como predije dos capítulos atrás, Gohan hace equipo con Satou, e incluso algunos de los equipos quedan casi igual que en canon, como los de Todoroki (así que Gohan compite contra Momo, como también predije) y Bakugou. Aunque no lo dije en aquel momento, presentía que si Gohan terminaba haciendo equipo con Izuku terminaría junto con Ochaco en el paquete, así que al final como que resultó el equipo más lógico al final. Personalmente, creo que la idea de dividir los diez millones en cinco y cinco entre Gohan y Mineta la hará más divertida, porque considerando que Gohan con toda certeza volverá intocables a los suyos (aunque eso no les impida a algunos como Bakugou y Todoroki ir tras él), se va a hacer el desmadre mientras los demás estén peleándose por agarrar a Mineta. Ni ser un blanco pequeño le salvará, y eso lo voy a disfrutar como no tienen idea.

Por último, y creo que esto es algo que va a tocar algunos nervios sensibles, hay quienes están impacientes por ver a Gohan juntarse con Momo, o que se cambie el ship para alguna otra chica, o de plano que le hagan el harem. De acuerdo, la no-cita que tuvo con Mina ciertamente está para interpretarse que tal vez a ella sí le guste un poco él, pero no vemos nada de que sea recíproco, ¿o sí? Y las escenas pasadas con Tsuyu, ella no actúa de manera diferente a como lo hace con los demás en canon, o a Itsuka en este capítulo tampoco jala mucho a lo del lado romántico, sino simplemente darle las gracias y posiblemente hacerse amigos (para establecer una mejor conexión entre las Clases A y B). Tengan en cuenta que el ship es un complemento, no el plato principal, así que no presionen, ¿de acuerdo? No sean como ciertos shippers tarados que creen que eso es lo único que importa y se olvidan del verdadero punto de la historia.

Y ya, creo que por fin con eso termino. Hora de publicar. Gracias por los reviews a **majesare93, Neopercival, Waspir, darkdan-sama, Aspros D'Lars, BRANDON369, Fax15, .550, Elido Acosta, Guest** y **taro0305.** Si alguien se sintió aludido con lo que dije arriba, pido disculpas, pero es que cuando algo nos pasa repetidas veces, llega un punto en que la paciencia se agota y creo que eso ya nos da el derecho de irritarnos y poner el hasta aquí, ¿está bien? Sin más lo de siempre, ¡superen los límites, PLUS ULTRA!


	14. La batalla por derechos de presumir

**El Símbolo de la Paz y la Justicia**

 **Escrito por TheGodfather93, traducido por Fox McCloude**

 **Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball, My Hero Academia y todos sus personajes respectivos son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y Kouhei Horikoshi. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 **Capítulo 14: La batalla por derechos de presumir.**

\- ¡Comiencen!

Al sonar el latigazo de Midnight, once de los doce equipos de caballería se lanzaron a la batalla, y sus retumbantes pisadas no eran muy diferentes a los cascos de caballos. Entre los héroes en entrenamiento que hacían más ruido, y un chico de pelo gris de otro equipo dejaron salir gritos de guerra con mucho espíritu, para el deleite de los espectadores, cuyos rugidos parecían alentar aún más a los estudiantes.

\- Corren como si los látigos de sus amos estuvieran detrás de ellos. – observó Satou.

Gohan sintió que le daba un tic en el labio, y no pudo evitar dejar salir un resoplido de su boca. – Ahora no es momento de hacer citas de películas, Satou. – lo regañó.

\- Uhh, c-chicos, ¡hay tres equipos que vienen directo hacia nosotros! – intercedió Midoriya, con algo de pánico en su tono. – ¿Q-qué hacemos?

Gohan mantuvo la calma mientras evaluaba la escena frente a ellos. De frente a ellos venía corriendo un equipo que consistía en un chico cuya cara tenía un parecido enorme con un cráneo humano, una chica con cabello verde hecho de vides espinosas, y otro chico cuyo pelo parecía una piña. El que llevaba la banda era el estudiante entusiasta de pelos grises cuyo grito de batalla acababa de sonar unos momentos antes.

Entretanto, un par de equipos de dos personas cargaban contra el de Gohan desde los lados, sin duda en un intento de encajonarlos.

El equipo del lado izquierdo tenía como miembro más notable a un chico de gafas que parecía más bestia que hombre, con su constitución corpulenta, pelaje marrón y dientes afilado. Estaba actuando como caballo para un chico de aspecto más ordinario cuyo pelo estaba sujeto en una coleta, y llevaba una sonrisa arrogante.

Y como siguiendo el tema de animales, el equipo de la derecha consistía en una chica rubia con ojos turquesas muy grandes y cuernos reales, sobre la cual montaba un chico sorprendentemente alto con piel de un tono antinaturalmente pálido y unos picos que sobresalían de sus mejillas. Su ya de por sí bizarra apariencia era complementada aún más por su cabello, estilizado en un mohawk verde brillante.

Gohan asintió. Podía trabajar con eso. – Muy bien. Corran hacia la rubia con cuernos. – les ordenó. – Por la diferencia en constitución, tendrá que apartarse a menos que quiera que la arrollen.

\- Aww, yo quería golpear al hombre lobo en la cara. – lloriqueó Satou.

\- Umm, estoy bastante segura de que eso hará que nos descalifiquen. – musitó Uraraka.

\- ¡Solo hazlo! – gruñó Gohan, con un deje de dureza en la voz. Aunque los comentarios y bromas de su mejor amigo casi siempre eran divertidos, ahora no era el lugar ni momento para ellos.

\- Tch. Está bien. – gruñó Satou, dándose la vuelta para encarar a su objetivo.

\- ¡No tan rápido! – gritó el chico con cabeza de cráneo que iba al frente.

Satou resopló. – ¡Espera tu turno, Ghost Kotsuzuka! ¡Nos ocuparemos te ti más tar-¡¿qué diablos?!

Los ojos de Gohan se ensancharon en señal de alarma cuando la superficie debajo de ellos se ablandó, y se convirtió en una especie de lodo revuelto que parecía antinaturalmente pegajoso. Lo siguiente que supo, los pies de sus compañeros comenzaron a hundirse en el suelo, como si estuvieran parados sobre…

\- ¡Arenas movedizas! – gritaron Midoriya y Uraraka al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Son, tienes algún otro plan en mente? – inquirió tranquilamente Satou. – El Quirk de este sujeto no es ninguna broma.

Frunciendo los labios, Gohan corrió en su cabeza varios escenarios. Lo primero que le vino a la cabeza fue usar una oleada de ki para dispersar las arenas movedizas, pero inmediatamente lo descartó. Usar cualquier clase de ki destructivo en un área que contenía las partes corporales de sus compañeros podría tener consecuencias potencialmente catastróficas. Otra opción sería hacer que sus compañeros se agarraran de él y sacarlos volando de la arena, un plan bastante simple, pero inconveniente ya que esperaba mantener esa parte de su repertorio bajo la manga todo el tiempo que fuera posible.

\- Creo que no nos queda opción. – gruñó. – De acuerdo, agárrense de mis piernas, nos sacaré de…

\- ¡C-creo que debemos mantener nuestra posición! – tartamudeó Midoriya frenéticamente, para sorpresa de Gohan. – ¡S-sé que todo lo que tenemos que hacer para pasar es evitar a la gente, pero tengo confianza en que tenemos la fuerza para defendernos! ¡Si nos hundimos demasiado, tú podrás sacarnos de aquí! ¡A-además, por culpa de las arenas movedizas, los otros dos equipos no podrán acercarse a nosotros!

\- ¡Diablos que sí! ¡Vamos a plantar cara y pelear! – declaró Satou.

\- ¡Estoy de acuerdo! – agregó Uraraka.

Gohan abrió la boca para protestar, pero la cerró antes que le salieran las palabras. Sus pensamientos ya rayaban en el egoísmo. Al querer tomar el camino de menor resistencia, les negaba a sus compañeros la oportunidad de demostrar sus habilidades a los millones de personas que observaban el festival deportivo. Solo porque sus metas para el evento no se alinearan con la de él, no le daba el derecho de descartarlas.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios. – Entonces manténganse en guardia. No sabemos de qué son capaces esos chicos.

Sintió como Satou cambiaba a una postura defensiva, y alcanzó a ver a Midoriya haciendo lo mismo. Uraraka simplemente apretó los puños formando una guardia rudimentaria de boxeador.

El chico de pelos grises del otro equipo sonrió mostrando todos sus filosos dientes, y su piel adoptó un tinte metálico. – ¿Así que no piensas huir? ¡Ese es el espíritu! – vociferó con entusiasmo.

Gohan abrió la mano izquierda y la colocó enfrente de su pecho. Tomó un profundo respiro y aguardó a que el chico de pelo gris se acercara lo suficiente para hacer un movimiento. Por el brillo de su piel, el híbrido saiyajin se imaginó que su Quirk convertía su cuerpo en alguna clase de metal, posiblemente de acero.

\- ¡Tu banda es mía! – rugió mientras echaba atrás su puño.

Sin embargo, esto resultó ser una finta; el verdadero ataque vino de la chica con pelos de vid, cuyo cabello se extendió por sí solo moviéndose en espiral hacia Gohan como una masa de tentáculos esmeraldas. Se preparó para defenderse, pero Satou fue más rápido para actuar en su lugar, moviendo una enorme y carnosa mano para atrapar los proyectiles, deteniéndolos antes que dieran en el blanco.

La chica soltó un grito ahogado de sorpresa, mientras Satou gruñía y apretaba los dientes para evitar gritar, pero no se soltó.

\- ¡Tengo que darte crédito, esos son reflejos impresionantes! – los halagó el chico de pelo gris, todavía con una gran ancha sonrisa en el rostro. – ¡Pero acabas de dejar a Son Gohan indefenso! ¡Ahora entrégame esos cinco millones de puntos!

Lo siguiente que Gohan vio fue un puño envuelto en acero volando hacia su rostro en cámara lenta, con los dedos gradualmente abriéndose al acercarse hacia su banda. Esperó pacientemente hasta que el puño estuvo a menos de una pulgada de su frente, y golpeó la muñeca del chico de acero con una palmada, al tiempo que usaba la otra mano para cogerle la banda a su oponente, todo en un solo y rápido movimiento.

La pequeña presión aplicada al brazo del chico de pelo gris le hizo tambalearse ligeramente, pero rápidamente recuperó la compostura. Sin embargo, en el momento en que vio que su banda, aferrada firmemente en la mano de Gohan, su quijada se cayó dramáticamente. – ¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡¿Cómo conseguiste eso?!

En un arranque de pánico, el chico de pelo gris se lanzó con todo su cuerpo metálico al frente, con los brazos estirados en un intento desesperado de lanzar un contraataque.

Debajo de él, su compañero con cabeza de cráneo sintió doblarse sus rodillas, emitiendo un quejido de obvia incomodidad desde su boca esquelética. – ¡Tetsutetsu! ¡Detente! ¡Nos vas a…!

Con un despliegue de velocidad que no iba con su constitución corpulenta, Satou hizo una cuerda de lazo con las vides que tenía en la mano y la amarró en la muñeca de Tetsutetsu, para luego dar un rápido jalón y puntualizando su maniobra con un burlón: "¡YEE-HAAAW!"

Como una torre de Jenga a la que le quitaban su bloque más importante (y dicho bloque conectado a los demás por un simple hilo) el impulso frontal de Tetsutetsu hizo que todo su equipo se fuera dando tumbos en una mezcla caótica de extremidades enredadas, y cuya incomodidad se vio acentuada por un coro de gritos furiosos.

\- ¡Por Dios y todos los demonios, maldita sea! – gritó Tetsutetsu.

\- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a usar el nombre del Señor en vano, tú blasfemo pecador?! – lo regañó la chica de pelo de vides.

\- ¡Cállense la boca, los dos! – intercedió su compañero con pelo de piña. – ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Nos hundimos! ¡Honenuki, desactiva tu Quirk!

\- ¡N-n-no puedo! ¡Estoy…!

\- ¡¿Flotando?! ¡¿Pero qué demonios?!

En efecto, el chico con cabeza de cráneo, ahora identificado como Honenuki, se encontraba flotando en el aire contra su voluntad, con una mirada de pura desesperación en sus pálidos rasgos. Sus enormes ojos comenzaron a mirar frenéticamente hacia el equipo de Gohan y al suyo, que se hundían sin remedio en un grotesco charco de lodo pegajoso. Entre ellos, solo la chica de pelo verde lograba mantener algún atisbo de compostura.

Entretanto, Gohan se quedó sin habla al observar la absoluta carnicería que había frente a él. En el espacio de medio minuto, él, Satou y Uraraka habían combinado su fuerza para desmantelar por completo a un (admitiéndolo) formidable equipo de oponentes, sin necesidad siquiera de comunicarse. Claro, no habrían podido lograrlo de no ser por la imprudencia de Tetsutetsu, pero aun así.

\- ¡Son! ¡Sácanos de aquí! – gritó Satou, al ver que la arena movediza le llegaba a la cintura.

Gohan sonrió, aceptando la repentina subida de orgullo que sintió por sus amigos. – ¡Aquí voy! ¡Agárrense fuerte!

Cuando sintió tres pares de manos aferrándose a sus piernas, encendió su ki ligeramente, y sacó a sus compañeros del pantano. Y luego, sin romper formación, aterrizó en una parte del terreno que estaba intacta, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por hacer parecer que toda la acción fue un salto gigante en lugar de vuelo. Al aterrizar, Uraraka se tocó las puntas de los dedos, resultando en un salpicón y subsecuente grito en la dirección de Honenuki.

\- ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡¿Todos ustedes vieron eso?! – exclamó Present Mic por el altavoz, y su atronadora voz fue respondida con una cacofonía de vítores salvajes del público. – ¡Con un remarcable despliegue de ingenio espontáneo, uno de nuestros dos equipos primerizos logra librarse de una situación muy pegajosa! ¡¿Quieres agregar algo a eso, Eraserhead?! ¡Después de todo son tus estudiantes!

\- No realmente. – gruñó Aizawa.

\- ¡Whoa! ¡Pero qué sacudida! ¡Eso fue épico! – exclamó Satou.

Midoriya soltó una risita nerviosa. – D-definitivamente lo fue un poco.

\- Claro que sí. – comentó Gohan, sonriendo al asegurar la banda de Tetsutetsu alrededor de su cuello. – Buen trabajo, chicos, en serio. Especialmente tú, Uraraka.

Las mejillas permanentemente rosadas de la castaña de pronto se tornaron rojas. – Je, solamente estaba siguiendo el consejo de Deku-kun. – murmuró tímidamente.

\- ¿Oh? – Gohan levantó una ceja, y a su vez esta vez fue el turno de Midoriya de sonrojarse.

\- ¡Ahh, no f-fue nada! – tartamudeó. – Fue solo que me di cuenta que Honenuki tenía que estar en contacto con el suelo para activar su Quirk, y asumí que lo mismo se aplicaba para desactivarlo. ¡P-pero basta de eso! ¿Satou-kun, dónde aprendiste a usar un lazo de esa forma?

\- Shanghai Kid. – respondieron Gohan y Satou al mismo tiempo, sacándole una risita a Uraraka.

\- Oh. ¿Es una película? – preguntó Midoriya inocentemente.

Satou se puso rígido, y dejó salir un suspiro de decepción. – Midoriya muchacho, tú y yo vamos a tener una larga charla cuando esto haya terminado. Me condenaré si permito que otra pobre alma siga viviendo como cavernícola.

Gohan se rio al ver lo rojo que se puso el rostro de Midoriya, y Uraraka lo encontró igualmente gracioso. En cualquier caso, ahora que tenían un breve momento de respiro, se imaginó que sería bueno echar un ojo al campo de batalla y chequear cómo estaba el estado de las cosas. Además, tenía curiosidad de ver cómo les estaba yendo a sus compañeros de clase.

Sin que fuera sorpresa, Todoroki y Bakugou se encontraban en un forcejeo de persecución mientras sus equipos correteaban a Shouji, aunque el conflicto se mantenía bastante apagado para sus estándares, y limitándose a un considerablemente tranquilo intercambio de chispas y fragmentos de hielo. Quedaba claro que ambos se estaban conteniendo, aunque Gohan sabía que eso no iba a durar mucho. La única pregunta era: ¿cuánto faltaba para que empezaran los fuegos artificiales?

También se dio de la ráfaga familiar de bolas de color púrpura arrojadas desde el capullo protector formado por los brazos duplicados de Shouji, dejando un rastro pegajoso que los equipos de Todoroki y Bakugou hacían su mejor esfuerzo por esquivar. Era una vista extraña que le hizo sentir sorpresa genuina.

¿Acaso Shouji, Tsuyu y Tokoyami habían aceptado por voluntad propia dejar que Mineta se uniera a su equipo, pese a su menos que estelar reputación y la gigantesca diana que tenía en la espalda? Si ese era el caso, fue un movimiento bastante valiente, y digno de admirarse. De nuevo, Gohan no esperaría menos de ese trío.

En otra parte, al equipo de Hagakure le habían quitado la banda, y estaban persiguiendo furiosamente a otro equipo encabezado por un chico rubio sonriente, que parecía ir en curso directo para interceptar a los grupos de Todoroki y Bakugou. Quienquiera que fuese, tenía agallas. Eso, o que su arrogancia ya rayaba en exceso de confianza suicida.

El equipo de Ojiro y Hatsume se la pasaba simplemente paseándose por el campo, sin hacer mucho. No parecían estar atrayendo mucha atención, ni tampoco parecían ir a la ofensiva. El chico de pelo índigo que llevaba la banda tenía una expresión bastante seria mientras observaba el área. Cuando sus ojos púrpuras se encontraron con los ónix de Gohan, se ensancharon imperceptiblemente, y le dirigió una mirada fulminante y desagradable.

El híbrido saiyajin retrocedió ligeramente, pero no retrocedió ante el desafío, y tras unos pocos segundos el chico de pelo índigo miró para otro aparte. Gohan frunció el cejo: ¿qué había sido eso? ¿Fue otro intento juvenil de hacerse el muy machote, o simplemente no le caía bien?

Antes de poder seguir pensando en esto, alcanzó a ver otra mancha de movimiento por la esquina del ojo, acompañada por un frenesí de pasos desenfrenados. Endureciendo su semblante, volvió su atención a la amenaza más inmediata y vio cuatro equipos que venían hacia él desde ambos lados: dos que reconoció como las parejas de aspecto animal de antes, uno que reconoció en parte, y otro que no reconocía en absoluto.

De estos nuevos equipos, uno era otro dúo compuesto de una chica de cara seria con pelo negro a la altura de los hombros, que iba montada encima de un chico de cuerpo masivo con una especie de casco de cubeta por cabeza; el otro iba encabezado por nada menos que Kendou Itsuka, que sonreía con confianza aunque sin verse desagradable. Al ver a Gohan mirándola, lo saludó con la mano.

\- ¡Son! ¡Tenemos enemigos acercándose! – gritó Satou.

\- Ya los veo. – respondió Gohan con calma. – Seguiremos el mismo plan de antes: cargaremos contra la rubia de cuernos. ¿Alguna objeción?

\- ¡Ninguna! – declararon Midoriya y Uraraka simultáneamente.

\- ¡Muy bien! ¡Hagámoslo! – rugió Satou, doblando las rodillas y lanzándose contra el objetivo, mientras sus dos compañeros más bajos le seguían el paso.

Si la rubia fue tomada desprevenida, no lo demostró. En vez de eso, inclinó la cabeza al frente y colocó sus puños apretados debajo de sus cuernos, apuntando con los dedos índices al frente.

Gohan se preparó para el ataque, y se vio apenas sorprendido cuando vio que los cuernos salieron despedidos fuera de la cabeza de la chica, y volar hacia él como un par de cohetes en miniatura. Sin embargo, ciertamente no se esperaba que un segundo par de cuernos brotaran del mismo lugar e hicieran lo mismo. Qué interesante Quirk.

Los cuatro cuernos voladores salieron como misiles hacia él a una velocidad impresionante, pero aun podía rastrearlos perfectamente, y siendo así pudo esquivarlos todos sin problemas, a lo cual la rubia respondió con indiferencia. Unos segundos después, lo que se sintió como cuatro guijarros le golpearon en la espalda, pero el impacto fue tan minúsculo que apenas lo registró.

Ahora, eso sí le sacó una reacción a la chica, cuyos ya de por sí grandes se brotaron enfáticamente. Fue solamente breve, sin embargo; rápidamente recuperó la compostura y bajó la cabeza todavía más, como si cambiara de objetivo.

Frunciendo las cejas, Gohan extendió la mano izquierda.

\- ¡Guarda esa cosa, hermano! ¡Lo tengo cubierto! – exclamó Satou, adoptando una guarda ortodoxa con los brazos.

\- ¡Pero…!

\- ¡Confía en mí! – lo cortó Satou antes que Gohan pudiera protestar. – ¡Así nos podremos acercar, y puedes quitarles la banda!

\- ¡Bien! – aceptó Gohan. – ¡Pero prepárate! ¡Puede cambiar el trayecto de vuelo de sus cuernos, así que…!

Antes de poder terminar, otro par de cuernos salió disparado en dirección hacia Satou, pero el chico de labios enormes tuvo suficiente percepción para atraparlos en el aire y aplastarlos en sus enormes manos. Se preparó para hacer lo mismo con el siguiente par de cuernos, pero se desviaron en el último segundo y le dieron en las rodillas.

\- ¡Satou-kun! – exclamó Midoriya cuando el impulso de la caballería se perdió.

\- ¡Como si eso vaya a detenerme! – exclamó Satou, recuperando el equilibrio y presionando de nuevo.

\- _Thunder Horn!_ – gritó la rubia con un fuerte acento, disparando un violento torrente de cuernos que volaron hacia ellos como una lluvia de kunais.

Finalmente obligados a frenar, Satou hundió sus pies firmemente en el suelo, apretando los puños. Luego, con un grito lleno de fuerza, comenzó a lanzar una ráfaga de puñetazos como ametralladora, destruyendo los veloces proyectiles. – ¡ORAORAORAORAORA!

Si hubiera sido en otra ocasión, Gohan se habría golpeado la cara ante la enorme locura de tratar de defenderse contra un bombardeo de proyectiles a puñetazos, pero para darle crédito, Satou estaba haciendo un trabajo decente. Unos pocos cuernos lograron atravesar su guardia y hacerle mella en el cuerpo, pero la mayoría fueron destrozados por la ráfaga de puñetazos. Seguramente debió bajarse un par de latas de Red Bull en los vestidores, como solía hacerlo antes de los exámenes en la secundaria.

Antes que Gohan pudiera sacar del aprieto a su mejor amigo, sus oídos captaron un extraño ruido metálico a un lado. Manteniendo una cara seria a pesar de la preocupación por Satou, logró rastrear el sonido hacia la fuente, solo para ver una ronda de proyectiles esmeraldas dirigiéndose hacia él. Detrás de las balas estaba el chico de coleta que montaba encima del chico peludo que se parecía a Bestia de los X-Men; tenía un brazo verde y escamoso extendido hacia el frente, disparando ronda tras ronda de escamas regenerativas mientras su peluda montura cargaba hacia el frente.

Con un tic en los ojos por la molestia, Gohan concentró una pequeña cantidad de ki en su dedo índice y lo usó para desviar la ronda de proyectiles, similar a como su padre lo hizo para defenderse de los ataques de la espada de Trunks hacía ya lo que se sentía una vida entera. El chico de coleta se mordió los labios en respuesta, pero no amilanó su asalto.

\- ¡Nos tienen rodeados! – gritó Uraraka.

\- ¡Gah! ¡Retrocedan! ¡¿Qué están-whoa?! – los gritos de sorpresa de Midoriya se vieron ahogados por un ruido de chapoteo, como si alguien acabara de exprimir una botella entera de mostaza por todo el campo.

Apretando los dientes, Gohan disparó al frente un estallido invisible de ki para empujar al chico de coleta y su compañero peludo unos cuantos pasos, y luego giró la cabeza para ver qué fue lo que descontroló tanto a Midoriya. Cuando sus ojos se fijaron en el material gris con aspecto de cemento que envolvía totalmente los pies de sus compañeros, tuvo que apretar los dientes para no soltar una maldición. – "¡¿Otro más?!"

Las piernas de Satou temblaban por el esfuerzo, pero no fue capaz de sacarlas del sospechoso adhesivo. Debido a su distracción, perdió el enfoque lo suficiente para que su adversaria cornuda le acertara algunos golpes limpios. – ¡Mierda!

Para agregar más al caos, Gohan sintió que las dos bandas alrededor de su frente y cuello se resbalaban contra su voluntad. Atónito, cogió los dos trozos de velcro antes que flotaran fuera de su alcance y los mordió para sujetarlas con los dientes.

\- ¡Perdón por hacerte montón de este modo, Son! – le dijo Kendou, con una voz que sonaba genuinamente de disculpa. – ¡No me gusta hacer las cosas de este modo, pero no tenemos alternativa!

Cuando Gohan vio la mirada turquesa de la chica de pelo naranja, sus ojos rápidamente se vieron atraídos hacia su compañera de pelo verde, que tenía una sonrisa definitivamente diabólica. – ¡Si yo fuera tú, lo consideraría un cumplido! – le dijo con tono provocador, estirando los brazos… y entonces sus manos se separaron y salieron flotando alejándose de su cuerpo.

Misiles de cuernos controlables, escamas que servían como balas, adhesivo tan duro como el cemento, telekinesis, ¿y ahora extremidades que se podían separar? ¿Pero qué tan condenadamente versátiles eran los Quirks de estos chicos?

\- ¡Tenemos una situación en las manos, gente! – gritó Present Mic con entusiasmo, y eso era exactamente lo que Gohan necesitaba escuchar. – ¡El as de la Clase 1-A y su equipo se encuentran en un verdadero atolladero, atrapados por el asalto a cuatro vías de la Clase 1-B! ¿Encontrarán una salida de este predicamento? ¿O caerán presa del ejemplar trabajo de equipo de sus oponentes? ¡Quédense en sintonía para averiguarlo!

Estaban encajonados por todos lados. Satou estaba inmovilizado y poco a poco perdía la fuerza para defenderse. El poder de fuego explosivo de Midoriya era inutilizable a largo alcance. La manipulación de gravedad de Uraraka requería contacto físico para poder activarse. El trío tenía los pies atascados en un adhesivo duro como roca que al parecer requería una fuerza tremenda para poder romperse.

Sus oponentes se acercaban rápidamente como una invasión de cucarachas hambrientas; incluso el chico de la coleta que había salido despedido un poco antes ya se había recuperado, y preparaba su brazo escamoso para otro asalto de largo alcance. Cómo planeaban dividirse los puntos de su equipo, Gohan no tenía ni idea.

Todo lo que sabía era que la responsabilidad de salvar a su equipo recaía en él. Por mucho que odiara robarse la atención de sus amigos que sí la querían y la necesitaban, se había quedado sin opciones.

Así, con un suspiro de resignación, plantó su mano derecha en la enorme espalda de Satou y se levantó parándose de cabeza con los cinco dedos de su mano. Luego, con un solo giro de la mano, empezó a girar como un trompo; no lo bastante rápido como para crear un tornado literalmente, sino con velocidad suficiente para generar una ráfaga de viento lo bastante fuerte para derribar a los cuatro equipos que se acercaban a ellos.

Sin tomar ningún placer en dicho acto, ignoró los gritos de shock de sus oponentes caídos, y volvió a girarse a su posición original. Estaba en la U.A.; era ingenuo de su parte pensar que podría pasarse la batalla de caballería esforzándose a medias para que sus compañeros tuvieran una oportunidad de brillar. Había una línea muy delgada entre ser proactivo y reactivo, y él andaba de puntillas encima de ella.

Ahora que estaban libres del peligro, Satou dejó salir un atronador grito de batalla y estampó su enorme puño en el adhesivo que los mantenía atrapados, sonriendo salvajemente cuando el material se hizo cientos de minúsculos pedacitos. – ¡Chúpense esa, bastardos!

\- Hay que movernos, chicos… y esta vez mantengámonos en movimiento. – murmuró Gohan en un tono tranquilo mientras reajustaba las bandas de su equipo.

\- Ya dijiste, jefe. – replicó Satou con entusiasmo, mientras Midoriya y Uraraka asentían.

Y así, el grupo se dirigió hacia la parte más tranquila del campo de batalla. Con algo de suerte, los equipos contrarios que creían tener una oportunidad de enfrentárseles ahora lo reconsiderarían, y tenía la esperanza de que los evitaran totalmente. Eso sería bueno.

\- ¡Lo hizo de nuevo, damas y caballeros! ¡Por Dios, lo hizo de nuevo! – rugió Present Mic mientras aplaudía con fuerza. – ¡Son Gohan ha salvado a su equipo con una remarcable demostración de fuerza, velocidad, y puro e incontenible PODER!

\- ¡Deja de gritarme en la oreja! – gritó Aizawa, en una rara demostración de emociones.

\- Eres asombroso, Son-kun. – murmuró Uraraka, claramente incrédula.

\- ¡Sip! ¡Y pensar que yo le enseñé todo lo que sabe! – se jactó Satou.

\- D-de alguna manera eso lo dudo. – murmuró Midoriya.

Gohan rodó los ojos. – Y tienes razón. Satou no podría ni enseñarle a un pez a nadar.

\- ¡Claro que no, idiota! ¡Porque los peces ya saben nadar cuando nacen! – espetó Satou.

Gohan abrió la boca para replicar, pero se calló al darse cuenta que su mejor amigo técnicamente estaba en lo correcto. – Te concedo eso. – murmuró.

Satou celebró la alegría de su victoria, mientras Midoriya y Uraraka se reían. Gohan sonrió a pesar de sus anteriores preocupaciones. El humor era una gran forma de desviar la mente de pensamientos negativos, y le alegraba ver que sus amigos no parecían muy sacudidos tras ese encuentro cercano.

Mientras corrían por el campo de batalla, su progreso no encontró obstáculos. Cada vez que otro combatiente les echaba una mirada de avaricia en su dirección, un gesto fruncido rápido de Gohan los hacía desistir. Fue suficiente para hacerlo respirar de alivio. Sin embargo, sinceramente dudaba que esta tranquilidad fuese a durar mucho. Sabía mejor que nadie que cuando la gente se desesperaba, todo sentido de la razón salía volando por la ventana…

\- ¡Ya han pasado quince minutos, amigos! ¡Estamos en el punto medio de la batalla de caballería! – anunció Present Mic. – ¡Antes omitimos mencionar esto (porque a todos les encanta un poco de misterio) pero solo los cuatro equipos que tengan los puntajes más altos avanzarán a la tercera y última ronda! ¡Así que si se están quedando atrás en puntos, cúbranse de pegamento, échense unas plumas encima, y canalicen a su Correcaminos interno! ¡Porque el tieeeeeeeeeempo se va volando!

\- Bueno, ahora que todo mundo se hace encima antes que pensar en desafiarnos, podemos estar tranquilos por los próximos quince minutos. – comentó Satou.

\- Tal vez… pero me siento mal por Tsuyu-chan, Tokoyami-kun y Shouji-kun. – admitió Uraraka. – Como hicieron equipo con ese chico Mineta, ahora todos van tras ellos.

En efecto, ahora que todos evitaban a su equipo, Gohan pudo ver a siete equipos tratando de hacerles montón al grupo de Shouji: cinco de ellos eran los que él y sus compañeros habían derribado, y los otros dos eran los equipos de Todoroki y Hagakure. Esta última todavía no recuperaba su banda, mientras que Tetsutetsu no había logrado adquirir otra, y se veía positivamente furioso.

Para darles crédito, Tsuyu, Tokoyami y Mineta estaban haciendo un trabajo fantástico en combinar sus Quirks para mantener a sus perseguidores a raya, mientras que la formidable constitución de Shouji se abría paso alrededor del campo de batalla como un tanque. Encima de eso, el capullo protector formado por sus brazos duplicados resultaba ser una coraza dura de romper, literalmente.

\- Creo que será más inteligente si esos equipos que persiguen los puntos de Mineta deciden ir por sus propios puntos entre ellos. – remarcó Gohan. Cuando su declaración fue respondida por tres miradas curiosas, procedió a elaborar. – Tener visión de túnel nunca es algo bueno. Al enfocarse en un solo objetivo, es decir en los puntos de Mineta, no solo tienen que competir con otros seis equipos a la vez, sino que se arriesgan a fallar en robarse la banda de Mineta y desperdiciar los quince minutos que quedan.

\- Ya entiendo lo que dices, pero ya que solo cuatro equipos pueden avanzar, ¿no sería mejor ir por los cinco millones y garantizar el pase a la siguiente ronda? – preguntó Uraraka. – Sí, está el riesgo de fallar y perder, pero al ir por los objetivos más pequeños, te arriesgas a no conseguir suficientes puntos para pasar.

\- Supongo que depende de la confianza que tengas en las habilidades de tu equipo. – respondió Gohan. – Shouji no es un debilucho, y los Quirks de Tsuyu y Tokoyami son grandiosos para defensa. Incluso a Mineta no hay que subestimarlo, por mucho que me duela admitirlo. Ya que sé lo fuertes que son esos chicos, creo que sería mucho más seguro dejarlos en paz e ir tras los objetivos más pequeños.

\- ¿Por ejemplo aquel rubio presumido que parece haberle apretado los botones a Bakugou? – inquirió Satou riéndose.

Gohan miró hacia donde su mejor amigo apuntaba con el dedo, y vio a un Bakugou que echaba vapor y no llevaba su banda, gritando a todo lo que podía en un intento de sobrepasar al "rubio presumido" que se la había robado.

Para sorpresa del híbrido saiyajin, el rubio presumido le echó una explosión en la cara al volátil, generándola desde la palma, y luego bloqueó la que Bakugou trató de lanzarle en represalia endureciendo el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo. – Bueno, ¿qué les parece eso? Parece que ese sujeto puede copiar otros Quirks. – musitó en voz alta.

\- ¡Whoa! ¡Kacchan de verdad se ve furioso! – exclamó Midoriya. – Lo que sea que le haya dicho ese rubio, seguro debe haberse metido bajo su piel.

\- ¿Qué cosas no se meten bajo la piel de Bakugou? – gruñó Gohan, más para sí mismo que para alguien más.

Midoriya se puso el dedo en la barbilla. – Umm… b-bueno… ahh… él no… no, eso también le molesta. Ahh… – Se rascó su pelo encrespado y frunció la cara pensativamente, pero tras unos segundos de contemplación, se encogió de hombros, y dejó salir un suspiro de derrota. – No se me ocurre nada.

Satou resopló, mientras Gohan sonreía de manera sombría. A pesar de pasar las últimas dos semanas acercándose más a Midoriya, todavía no lograba meterse en la cabeza por qué su amigo peliverde estaba tan dispuesto a defender a Bakugou. Ese rubio de mal temperamento era la personificación de la rabia y lo desagradable, y un hipócrita además de todo.

Aun así, por mucho que le desagradara el sujeto, Gohan tuvo que admitir que Bakugou era un peleador formidable, y definitivamente uno de los estudiantes más fuertes en el primer año de la U.A. Por eso le sorprendía verlo peleando en punto muerto contra ese rubio presumido que le robó su banda. Aunque dicho rubio presumido tenía la ventaja de poder copiar los Quirks de otras personas, el hecho de que podía usarlos de manera tan efectiva en poco tiempo era seriamente impresionante.

Un repentino coro de gritos furiosos atrajo la atención de Gohan a la manada de competidores que perseguían a Shouji. Parecían haberse hartado de no haber podido atrapar a su objetivo, y ahora estaban desquitándose entre ellos. Una particularmente notable era Kendou, que había agrandado una de sus manos a proporciones gigantes y la usaba como un matamoscas para quitar de en medio a cualquiera que se le acercara.

Otra observación interesante fue que, a pesar de todo ese caos, la manada en persecución no se alejó totalmente de seguirle el rastro a Shouji, aunque eso cambió cuando una ola devastadora de hielo atravesó el suelo y atrapó sus pies en una prisión gélida, deteniendo su avance con frialdad y crueldad.

\- ¡Whoa! ¡Un festín para sus ojos, amigos! ¡Aún en el calor de la batalla, Todoroki Shouto encuentra el tiempo de darnos a todos un avance del próximo estreno de La Era del Hielo! – bromeó Present Mic, para risas de todo el público.

\- Bueno, parece que Todoroki al fin se puso serio. – concluyó Satou. En cuestión de segundos, una enorme explosión envolvió una porción del campo en un espeso humo negro. – Y ese debe ser Bakugou que terminó de volarse la tapa de los sesos. Huh, las cosas se enfrían y se calientan al mismo tiempo.

Gohan sintió enfriarse su aliento cuando una ráfaga de viento helado pasó junto a su equipo, sacándoles escalofríos a Midoriya y Uraraka. Satou tampoco se vio salvado del frío, si los temblores que le dieron en la piel eran un indicio; simplemente no lo expresó a diferencia de los otros dos, para su gran diversión.

\- Me alegro de no estar en el medio de esa guerra. – musitó Midoriya, frotándose los brazos que le seguían temblando.

\- Esos sujetos están totalmente fregados. – remarcó Satou, refiriéndose a las víctimas de Todoroki, que entraban en pánico. – No tienen un Son que les pueda descongelar sus traseros. Y qué bueno, son unos idiotas molestos.

Gohan frunció el cejo mientras echaba una mirada curiosa a los combatientes atrapados. – No estoy tan seguro de eso. La verdad, supieron usar bien sus recursos al tratar de enfrentarnos.

\- Tch. Solo tuvieron suerte. – gruñó Satou.

\- En eso apoyo a Son-kun. No deberíamos subestimarlos. – agregó Midoriya.

\- ¿Tú también, Midoriya? Al menos Uraraka está de acuerdo conmigo… ¿verdad, Uraraka? – dijo Satou, mitad preguntando, mitad suplicando.

\- ¡Nop! – dijo la chica alegremente, acentuando la letra "p".

Satou bufó y cruzó los brazos. – ¡Ustedes de verdad apestan!

\- Lo que digas, amigo. – respondió Gohan sin darle importancia mientras continuaban observando la caótica escena.

Honenuki acababa de liberar a su equipo convirtiendo el hielo debajo de ellos en lodo, e inmediatamente empezó a perseguir a Todoroki y Shouji. Poco después, Kendou se las arregló para romper el hielo que atrapaba a su equipo golpeándolo repetidamente con sus gigantescas manos. Las otras víctimas del congelamiento no lograron la misma hazaña, pero parecían haber superado el pánico de antes y se encontraban trabajando diligentemente para descongelarse.

Gohan se vio interrumpido en sus observaciones cuando Satou gruñó de frustración. – Entiendo que somos rudos y toda la cosa, pero quedarnos sin hacer nada se está volviendo muy aburrido. – lloriqueó.

\- Pues aguántate. – replicó Gohan, girando el cuello para ver el reloj. – Solo nos quedan diez minutos.

\- No seas tan aburrido, Son. ¡Vamos a darle algo de sazón a las cosas y agarremos algunas bandas más! – sugirió Satou con entusiasmo.

\- ¡Ahora, eso sí es algo que apoyo! – comentó Uraraka, con el tono casi igual de animado.

\- ¡S-si a Uraraka-san le parece bien, entonces yo también! – declaró Midoriya, para sorpresa de nadie.

Gohan se rio, sintiendo una ligera pero alegre exasperación. – De acuerdo. ¿A quién sugieren que ataquemos?

\- ¡Al bastardo rubio presumido que se mide con Bakugou! – declaró al instante Satou, para sorpresa de sus compañeros.

\- ¿Alguna razón en particular? – inquirió Gohan.

\- No estabas prestando atención antes, pero memoricé sus rostros. El rubio, el de pelo castaño, y el tipo con la piel toda negra eran los que estaban hablando mierda sobre ti antes que comenzara la batalla de caballería. – reveló Satou, apretando el puño y sonriendo peligrosamente a los objetos de su ira. – Sé que a ti no te importa nada de eso, pero yo no me quedaré tranquilo dejando que alguien hable mal de mi futuro ayudante.

\- Esa razón es tan buena como cualquiera. – remarcó Uraraka, golpeándose la palma con el puño. – ¡Yo digo que vayamos por él!

Gohan sintió que el corazón se le hinchaba de gratitud, pero rápidamente controló sus emociones. – Chicos… – Tras una profunda exhalación, una sonrisa emocionada se formó en sus labios. El entusiasmo de sus compañeros era contagioso. – ¡Muy bien! ¡En marcha!

Como un caballo de carreras que se soltaba, el equipo de caballería entró en acción y cargó contra el equipo del rubio presumido, que seguía trabado en conflicto con el equipo de Bakugou. Cuando los dos grupos en guerra finalmente se dieron cuenta del repiqueteo furioso de pisadas que se dirigían hacia ellos, de detuvieron momentáneamente para ver quién era. Al ver al grupo de Gohan corriendo hacia ellos a todo galope, la cara de Bakugou se retorció adoptando una expresión de pura rabia, mientras el rubio presumido perdía la sonrisa de su rostro por un instante.

\- ¿Plan de ataque? – inquirió Satou.

\- Abrirnos paso en medio de ellos. – anunció Gohan, apretando su puño izquierdo y moviéndolo frente a su cuerpo.

Satou se carcajeó de una manera distintivamente poco heroica. – Será un placer…

Los dos equipos enemigos retrocedieron alejándose entre sí y volvieron su atención al grupo de Gohan, y los líderes respectivos se prepararon para el ataque. La defensa de Bakugou fue abrir los brazos de par en par mientras unas pequeñas explosiones danzaban alrededor de sus palmas; el rubio presumido optó por endurecer sus brazos con el Quirk de Kirishima, adoptando un bloqueo de brazos cruzados para cubrirse el cuello, donde se encontraban sus bandas. El segundo también recibió apoyo de su compañero de pelo castaño, que literalmente sopló una especie de barrera transparente que apareció de la nada.

Aun mientras veía todo lo que pasaba por su visión periférica, Gohan continuaba manteniendo el rostro al frente para enmascarar sus posibles intenciones hasta el último momento posible. A pesar de eso, nunca perdió de vista su verdadero objetivo: las bandas enrolladas apretadamente alrededor del cuello del rubio presumido.

En el segundo que su caballería entró en el rango requerido (con el equipo de Bakugou a la derecha, y el del rubio presumido a la izquierda) Gohan puso en marcha su plan.

Una palma abierta imbuida con la cantidad más minúscula de ki salió a empujar la cara de Bakugou, haciendo que el temperamental retrocediera por el shock.

Un codazo hizo pedazos la barrera transparente, dejando innumerables y diminutos fragmentos, a la vez que atraía un grito ahogado de parte de su creador. Dicho codazo se transicionó en un puño de revés dirigido directo hacia la cara del rubio presumido, pero este también fue una finta; a menos que un peleador masculino estuviera bien entrenado, sus miembros se moverían por instinto a defender su rostro y entrepierna a la menor señal de peligro.

Y el rubio presumido no caía en dicha categoría.

Al retroceder, abrió su guardia lo suficiente para que Gohan moviera la muñeca en el último momento y le arrancara las tres bandas expuestas con un solo y rápido manotazo.

Para cuando los equipos de Bakugou y el rubio presumido habían logrado comprender esa serie de eventos, el grupo de Gohan ya se había alejado a varios metros de distancia, y ese número iba creciendo rápidamente.

\- ¿Son? ¡¿Son?! ¡Maldita sea, voy a asesinarte, maldita desgracia de mierda, sin padres y sucio aspirante a querer ser héroe! – chirrió Bakugou, y la cantidad de veneno y desprecio en su voz fue bastante para hacerle un corte profundo a Gohan, e hizo que algo dentro de él se rompiera.

\- Den la vuelta. – ordenó.

\- ¡Enseguida! – anunció Satou al hacer exactamente eso, mientras Midoriya y Uraraka hacían lo propio.

\- No se muevan. – añadió Gohan, observando con ojos en rendijas cómo el grupo de Bakugou avanzaba a trompicones hacia ellos, y la cabeza del patán se veía tan roja que parecía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento. Detrás de él, el rubio presumido y su equipo se retiraban en la dirección opuesta. Bien por ellos.

\- ¡Vaya, vaya, vaya, parece que el pequeño Bakugou finalmente sacó las agallas para venir a enfrentarse a nosotros! – lo provocó Satou, sacándole el dedo al rubio.

\- ¡No quiero escuchar eso de un aprovechado de mierda que se monta en otro que es más fuerte! – replicó Bakugou completamente ardido.

Satou soltó una risa atronadora. – ¿Y qué sabrás tú sobre fuerza? ¡Ni siquiera estás entre los primeros cinco de la clase!

Bakugou se puso rígido, y su cara se tornó alarmantemente más roja. – ¿Los primeros cinco? ¡¿Primeros cinco?! ¡Te voy a enseñar quién está entre los primeros cinco cuando te entierre la- ¿Qué mierdas es esto?! – chirrió de nuevo, al mirar la banda que le acababan de arrojar.

\- Tu banda. Se la quité al otro rubio idiota. – explicó Gohan algo tembloroso, con el corazón golpeándole en el pecho.

\- ¡No quiero tu apestosa caridad! – rugió Bakugou, arrojándole la banda de regreso.

\- No me importa lo que quieras. – espetó Gohan, arrojándole la banda otra vez con las manos temblorosas. – Ashido y Kirishima son mis amigos, y quiero que pasen a la siguiente ronda. – Sus latidos se relajaron un poco ante el pensamiento.

Kirishima parecía estar en conflicto. – Son, eres mi hermano y aprecio el gesto… pero no puedo aceptar esto. Por mucho que quiera pasar a la siguiente ronda, quiero hacerlo por mi propio mérito, no porque me lo regala un amigo.

\- ¿Lo ves? ¡Pelos de mierda no quiere tu caridad tampoco! ¡Así que lárgate! – exclamó Bakugou, volviendo a tirar la banda.

Gohan ignoró la diatriba del rubio y miró a Kirishima de frente en sus ojos carmesís. Respiró profundo, recordando cómo el día que hicieron la prueba de evaluación de Quirks, él, Satou, Kirishima y Ashido pasaron toda la tarde perdiendo el tiempo en el arcade. Aunque él y Satou literalmente eran desconocidos para Kirishima y Ashido, el colorido dueto todavía les sugirió la salida para pasar un buen rato. Era un recuerdo feliz, uno que siempre atesoraría.

\- No es caridad. – declaró firmemente. – Si lo fuera, les daría todas las bandas que tengo excepto por la que vale cinco millones. Solo es una muestra de amistad, eso es todo. Si todos esos chicos de la otra clase son capaces de dejar de lado el aspecto de la competencia para ayudarse, ¿por qué no podemos nosotros hacer lo mismo?

\- ¡A diferencia de esos pelmazos, nosotros no necesitamos la ayuda! – rugió Bakugou.

Kirishima apretó los dientes y desvió la mirada. – Disculpa, hermano, pero en eso apoyo a Bakugou.

\- ¡Oh, por todos los cielos! ¿Ya quieren dejar de estar midiéndose quién tiene su masculinidad más grande, idiotas? – los regañó Ashido.

\- ¿Qué? ¡¿Quieres repetirme eso en la cara, Ojos de Mapache?! – gritó Bakugou.

Ashido simplemente rodó sus ojos. – Pasa esa banda para acá, Son. A diferencia de estos dos idiotas, yo no tengo rocas en el cerebro, y aprecio la ayuda.

\- Apoyo a Ashido. – intervino Sero. – Querer hacer las cosas por tu cuenta está bien y todo, pero se nos está agotando el tiempo.

Gohan asintió con gratitud y le pasó la banda a Ashido, que la aceptó con una cálida sonrisa. La imagen fue suficiente para hacer que se sintiera más calmado. – Gracias, Son. – le dijo suavemente.

\- ¡Oi! ¡¿Qué crees que haces, Ojos de Mapache?! ¡Tira esa mierda! – chilló Bakugou.

Ashido lo ignoró y colocó a fuerza la banda en un costado de Kirishima, que se sacudió por el rudo trato. – ¡Hey! ¿Eso por qué fue? – lloriqueó.

\- Por ser un imbécil. – replicó Ashido con amargura. – Ahora muévanse, los dos. Tenemos bandas que robar.

\- ¡Te voy a matar, Son! – le amenazó Bakugou fríamente, con todo el cuerpo temblándole y apenas conteniendo su furia. – ¡En la próxima ronda, te juro que serás carne muerta, maldito! ¡Y tú también, labios de bemba! ¡Y no creas que me olvido de ti, Deku maldita comadreja de mierda! ¡Todos son hombres muertos! ¡MUERTOS!

Siguió gritando incluso mientras el resto de su equipo se lo llevaba como un paciente con problemas mentales, lo cual posiblemente no estuviera tan lejos de la verdad, ahora que Gohan pensaba en ello. Cuando los gritos de vulgaridades del volátil rubio finalmente se apagaron totalmente, el híbrido saiyajin se apoyó en su asiento y suspiró de alivio. Eso podría haber resultado mucho peor.

\- Ese chico está mal del coco. – comentó Satou, con unas gotas de sudor rodándole por la frente.

\- ¡E-e-eso fue int-tenso! – tartamudeó Midoriya temblando.

\- Eso fue muy grosero. – murmuró Uraraka.

Midoriya abrió los ojos de pánico. – ¡N-no le prestes mucha atención a Kacchan! ¡Siempre es así con todos!

\- ¡Eso no es lo que me molesta! – clarificó Uraraka con un bufido. – ¡Mientras los amenazaba a ustedes, me ignoró a mí por completo!

Midoriya parpadeó. – Tú… ¿quieres que Kacchan te amenace? – anunció, como si tuviera problemas para asimilar la idea.

Uraraka se encogió de hombros. – Eso mostraría que me está tomando con seriedad.

\- ¡Ja! ¡Ese es el espíritu! Tienes una buena cabeza sobre tus hombros, Uraraka. – la alabó Satou, sacándole un rubor a la chica.

\- Estoy de acuerdo. – agregó Gohan con una sonrisa. – Si ese patán no te reconoce ahora, oblígalo a que lo haga en la siguiente ronda. Sé que tienes lo que hace falta.

\- ¡S-sí! ¡Eres fuerte, Uraraka-san! ¡A-así que no dejes que nadie te diga lo contrario! – tartamudeó Midoriya, y sus palabras hicieron que la chica se cubriera tímidamente el rostro con las manos.

\- Gracias, chicos, significa mucho para mí. – murmuró.

\- Solo decíamos la verdad. – admitió Gohan, antes que su sonrisa se apagara ligeramente. – Como sea, perdón por haberles entregado esa banda sin preguntarles si estaba bien para ustedes. Fue solo un impulso del momento. – Convenientemente decidió no mencionar que, de no haber hecho lo que hizo, probablemente habría explotado allí mismo en ese momento.

Una oleada de vergüenza lo invadió ante el pensamiento. El abuso verbal era algo que siempre había podido sacudirse de encima sin problemas, pero Bakugou… él tenía un talento para meterse bajo su piel. El que una escoria como él que no merecía estar en la U.A. cuestionara su compromiso y convicciones le dolía mucho. Aun así, no era excusa para casi haber perdido el control. Tenía que ser mejor que eso.

\- A mí no me importa, viejo. No es que necesitemos esos puntos extra. – proclamó Satou con una sonrisa de excitación por toda la cara. – Además, quiero que Kirishima llegue a la siguiente ronda también. Le debo una buena patada en el trasero por vencerme en el combate de práctica con All Might. Aplastarlo después en vencidas no fue suficiente para satisfacerme.

\- ¿Huh? ¿Pero qué su encuentro de vencidas no terminó en empate cuando se rompió la mesa? – preguntó Midoriya, haciendo que las orejas de Satou se enrojecieran.

\- ¿Quéeeeeee? ¡Nah, viejo! ¡La mesa solo se rompió porque aplasté la mano de Kirishima contra ella demasiado fuerte! – protestó.

\- Claro… – replicó Midoriya. – Como sea, Son-kun, no me importa que le hayas dado de vuelta al equipo de Kacchan su banda. Ellos la necesitaban, nosotros no.

\- Yo estaba un poco molesta al principio, pero como dijeron Deku-kun y Satou-kun, no la necesitábamos. – añadió Uraraka, habiendo recobrado ya la compostura. – Además, es bueno ver que quieras ayudar a nuestros compañeros de clase.

Gohan sintió una gran calidez en su interior al oír eso. – Lo aprecio, chicos, de verdad.

\- ¡Quedan cinco minutos! – exclamó Present Mic. – ¡Hasta ahora, ningún alma ha sido capaz de robarles los cinco millones a Son o a Mineta! ¿Podrán los dos primeros de la carrera mantener su liderazgo? ¿O finalmente caerán presa de los cazadores en el último trecho? ¡Sujétense los cinturones, agárrense de sus asientos, y prepárense, damas y caballeros! ¡La batalla de caballería está a punto de llegar a su épica conclusión!

Ahora que el reloj empezaba el conteo final, los competidores parecían redoblar y triplicar sus esfuerzos. Algunos equipos fueron aumentando de velocidad mientras perseguían desesperadamente a sus oponentes, con los dientes apretados y las caras chorreando de sudor, como testamento de su duro trabajo, aun de cara a la derrota. Otros dejaron de huir y se movieron para enfrentarse directamente a sus perseguidores, con las expresiones de piedra en sus rostros reflejando su sombría determinación.

Sin embargo, el mayor espectáculo que atraía las miradas lo estaba logrando nada menos que el propio Todoroki. Gohan no vio exactamente lo que pasaba, pero la pared literal de hielo que envolvía la esquina del campo de batalla, al igual que la evidente ausencia de los equipos tanto de Todoroki como de Shouji, le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber. No sabía con certeza quién querría que ganara ese encuentro, ni tampoco tenía idea de quién sería el favorito, pero estaba seguro de que terminaría por los pelos. Ningún grupo la iba a tener fácil.

\- ¡MUERAN! ¡MUERAN! ¡MUERAN! – sonaba una voz frustrantemente familiar, que rápidamente atrapó su atención.

Al ver a Bakugou y su equipo abriéndose paso en la escaramuza en el centro del campo de batalla, y al líder gritando a todo pulmón como un lunático, Gohan solo pudo rodar los ojos. Sorprendentemente, la actitud vulgar y el incauto irrespeto por la decencia común del volátil rubio parecía intimidar a algunos de sus competidores, lo que hizo que sus bandas fuesen blancos fáciles para que su equipo las robara.

\- ¡C-chicos! ¡Enemigos acercándose! – exclamó Midoriya.

Gohan volteó su atención ante la advertencia de su amigo, pero se relajó al ver que se trataba del equipo cuya banda habían robado apenas minutos antes de dirigirse hacia ellos. El rubio presumido que actuaba como su líder ahora tenía una sonrisa amplia y arrogante, pero el híbrido saiyajin había pulido sus habilidades de observación al punto que fácilmente podía ver a través de la máscara.

Vio como los labios le temblaban al intentar mantener una sonrisa. Vio como tenía un tic en el ojo por culpa de su frustración. Notó como las gotas de sudor rodaban por su frente a chorros, denotando un nerviosismo casi tangible. El rubio presumido estaba preocupado.

Entretanto, Satou vocalmente expresaba su descontento por su oponente. – ¿Por qué tenemos que volver a pelear contra ese pelmazo rubio? Esperaba poder medirme otra vez con el hombre lobo. – farfulló.

\- ¿Qué tienes contra los hombres lobos? – murmuró Uraraka.

\- Tengo mis razones… – Satou desvió la atención de manera ominosa, endureciendo su semblante.

\- Es… tá bien. – replicó Uraraka, echándole a Gohan una mirada confusa.

\- Se los explicaré después. – le dijo, recibiendo una cabezada en respuesta.

\- No dejen que ese rubio los toque. Así es como se roba los Quirks. – advirtió Midoriya.

Satou se frotó el mentón pensativo. – ¿Y qué hacemos ahora? ¿Escapamos o le pateamos el trasero?

\- ¿Ya están pensando en huir? ¡Tal como esperaba de la chusma de la Clase 1-A! – les dijo el rubio presumido, tratando de provocarlos.

Satou resopló. – ¿Eres un retrasado? ¡Ustedes fueron los que huyeron de nosotros primero!

La sonrisa del rubio se desvaneció, y su compañero castaño se rio ligeramente. – Ya se dieron cuenta de tu truco, Monoma. – señaló.

El rubio presumido, ahora llamado Monoma sacudió su cabeza y re-adoptó su sonrisa arrogante. – No importa lo que ustedes, payasos de la Clase 1-A, piensen de mí. ¡Solo necesito un toque, y entonces sus poderes y sus puntos serán míos!

Satou se dio una palmada en la cara, incrédulo. – ¿Quién demonios se pone a monologar en la vida real? Viejo, creo que has visto demasiadas películas.

\- ¿Tal vez solo está nervioso? – se aventuró Uraraka.

\- Lo que sea, creo que ya ha sufrido lo suficiente. – sugirió Gohan con calma. – Como sea, probablemente deberíamos ponernos en marcha. No tenemos más razón para pelear, y no sé ustedes, pero yo preferiría que no me roben mi Quirk y lo usen sin mi permiso.

Midoriya palideció ante el pensamiento, y Gohan no pudo más que imaginarse la clase de imágenes macabras que se estaría imaginando. Pelear contra Monoma ahora no valía el riesgo, especialmente ya que no tenían absolutamente nada que ganar de ello.

Satou frunció sus enormes labios. – Me parece justo. Bueno, pandilla, ¡a movernos!

\- ¡Claro! – replicaron Uraraka y Midoriya al unísono, y de inmediato cambiaron de marcha para irse a la dirección opuesta.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Vuelvan aquí, cobardes! – gritó Monoma ante su retirada.

\- ¡Consíguete otra banda primero! ¡Entonces hablamos! – replicó Satou.

Mientras escapaban del conflicto, Gohan le echó una mirada a Monoma, y vio que el equipo del rubio había dado la vuelta para lanzarse a la carga de nuevo a la carnicería en el centro del campo de batalla. Con otra mirada hacia el tablero de puntuaciones le hizo ver que su equipo seguía a la cabeza, con el Equipo Mineta en segundo, y el Equipo Bakugou era el claro favorito para el tercero, impresionante, aunque no sorprendente. El cuarto lugar estaba más peleado, y se alternaba entre el Equipo Kendou y el Equipo Shinsou… fuera quien fuera ese.

De aquí en adelante, era un simple asunto de dejar correr el reloj trotando por todo el campo de batalla, mientras Present Mic continuaba narrando con sus coloridos comentarios los momentos finales de la batalla de caballería. Un par de equipos se atrevieron a pensar en venir tras ellos, pero todo lo que hizo falta para que lo reconsideraran fue que Gohan flexionara la mano en su dirección. Al final, resultó ser un desenlace bastante anticlimático para el evento, pero con toda certeza él no iba a quejarse.

\- ¡Empieza el conteo final! – canturreó Present Mic, y la multitud comenzó a repetir lo que decía. – ¡Diez! ¡Nueve! ¡Ocho! ¡Siete! ¡Seis! ¡Cinco! ¡Cuatro! ¡Tres! ¡Dos! ¡Uno! ¡SE ACABÓ EL TIEMPO!

Gohan saltó fuera de la espalda de Satou mientras Midoriya exhalaba profundamente de alivio. – ¿Estás bien, hermano? – le preguntó el híbrido saiyajin, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda a su amigo peliverde.

\- Es-estoy bien. – tartamudeó Midoriya. – Solo que me alegro que ya terminó, ¿sabes?

\- ¡Yo no! ¡Podría haber hecho esto todo el día! – se jactó Satou, poniéndose los pulgares en el pecho.

Uraraka rodó los ojos. – Eso fue porque habrías puesto a Son-kun a hacer todo el trabajo. – gruñó.

\- ¡Diablos que sí lo habría hecho!

Gohan dejó salir una risita y fijó su atención en los otros competidores, muchos de los cuales habían colapsado en el suelo y respiraban a bocanadas enormes. La imagen hablaba volúmenes de todo el esfuerzo que habían hecho, y reafirmó lo cruel que era que casi dos tercios de todos ellos quedarían eliminados. Casi le hacía sentirse mal que su equipo tuviera un paseo tan fácil en comparación.

\- ¡Muy bien, muy bien, muy bien! ¡Echémosles un ojo a nuestros cuatro mejores equipos! – declaró Present Mic, pausando brevemente para que todos dirigieran su atención al tablero holográfico. – ¡En el primer puesto, el Equipo Son! ¡En segundo, el Equipo Mineta! ¡En tercero, el Equipo Bakugou! ¡En el cuarto, el Equipo Shinsou! ¡Damas y caballeros, por favor denles un...!

\- ¡Creo que es necesario un recuento! – resonó una voz por el campo de batalla.

Antes que nadie pudiera expresar su sorpresa ante la repentina interrupción, el muro circular de hielo en la esquina del campo de batalla se destruyó en pedazos como si lo hubiese golpeado una bola demoledora, revelando nada menos que a un enfurruñado Todoroki empuñando un megáfono en una mano y algo no identificado en la otra. Los miembros de su equipo se situaban a su alrededor, con expresiones sombrías en todos sus rostros.

La multitud, los otros competidores, e incluso el propio Present Mic, todos soltaron un grito colectivo, no dirigido al equipo de Todoroki, sino a la espantosa escena que había detrás de ellos.

Atrapado en un grueso bloque de hielo hasta la cintura estaba la silueta musculosa de Shouji, cuyos brazos duplicados estaban congelados e inmovilizados, y con aspecto de haber sido abiertos por la fuerza. Tsuyu, Tokoyami y Mineta, todos con las frentes vacías, estaban abrazándose juntos en su espalda, con los ojos muy abiertos y sin moverse excepto por sus cuerpos temblando de frío.

Todoroki alzó la mano, revelando la banda de cinco millones de puntos. – Nosotros pasamos.

 _ **Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Esto es extraño. Podría jurar que ya había publicado este capítulo. Ah bueno, culparé a la conexión XD

En fin, tal como esperábamos, la batalla de caballería tampoco fue pieza para Gohan, aunque a pesar de todo igual que con la carrera fue bastante divertida. Gohan encontró la forma de no presumir demasiado y que cada uno de sus compañeros le ayudara aunque fuese un poquito. Sí que me pude reír cuando Ochaco se enojó porque Bakugou no la amenazó a ella, y también de imaginarme la cara de Monoma al confrontar a Gohan la segunda vez. Aunque admito que me llevé un susto por un segundo cuando por poco le sacan la banda con telekinesis. Qué suerte que también sepa usar los dientes.

Caray con el Mineta, por un momento casi creí que lograría pasar, pero el muy bribón se las arregló para escabullirse casi todo el rato, excepto al final. Bueno, supongo que quedar convertido en paleta es suficiente castigo y basta para que no pase, aunque me siento mal por los otros tres. Por lo menos pagó el karma por haber usado a Gohan para que lo llevara en la carrera, y esta vez no le sirvió dejar que otros le lleven su peso.

Y bien, empezamos ahora las batallas uno a uno. Con Gohan y Satou ocupando dos slots, y Tokoyami quedando por fuera (y también Aoyama, ya que Mei Hatsume le quitó su slot en el equipo de Shinsou), sin duda varios de los encuentros tendrán que quedar cambiados. Si asumimos que Ojiro y el otro de la clase 1-B (ahorita se me escapa el nombre) se retiran igual que en canon, y que entran Ibara y Tetsutetsu en su lugar (asumo que entrarán ellos porque les dieron momentos aquí), eso dejará el roster de participantes así: Gohan, Satou, Izuku, Ochaco, Todoroki, Momo, Iida, Kaminari, Bakugou, Mina, Kirishima, Sero, Shinsou, Hatsume, Ibara y Tetsutetsu. ¿Qué escenarios pueden ocurrir? Bien, creo que podemos estar todos de acuerdo en que el único que tiene una posibilidad legítima de eliminar a Gohan es Shinsou, asumiendo que les toque en la primera ronda y este no sepa cómo funciona su Quirk, aunque seguro eso provocaría mucho rage dentro y fuera de la historia por lo anticlimático, ¿verdad? Por otra parte, si a Gohan le tocara contra Momo, sería interesante si el encuentro termina dejándola con su confianza destrozada por haber perdido tan fácilmente como pasó con Tokoyami en canon, pero sería una buena oportunidad para que se acerquen si él intenta consolarla y pedirle perdón por humillarla sin querer. Hasta podrían entrenar juntos o algo, ¿no creen? Y para no centrarnos tanto en Gohan, una revancha entre Kirishima y Satou sería interesante de ver también, y estoy impaciente por ver si el entrenamiento de Gohan ayuda a mejorar el desempeño de Izuku, o por lo menos a que no salga tan dañado como en canon (seguro Inko se lo agradecería mucho a Gohan).

En fin, eso es todo. Gracias por los reviews a **darkdan-sama, Nahuel836, Neopercival, BRANDON369, Waspir** y **VYTA2000.** Como siempre, ¡superen los límites, PLUS ULTRA!


	15. Línea en la arena

**El Símbolo de la Paz y la Justicia**

 **Escrito por TheGodfather93, traducido por Fox McCloude**

 **Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball, My Hero Academia y todos sus personajes respectivos son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y Kouhei Horikoshi. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 **Capítulo 15: Línea en la arena.**

Una corriente helada atravesó el estadio, acompañada de un silencio tan profundo que se podría escuchar el repiqueteo de una gota de lluvia solitaria. Luego vinieron los murmullos, empezando desde el público y luego llegando hacia el campo de batalla, susurros ahogados por la preocupación.

\- Bueno, ¿qué les parece eso, amigos? ¡Parece que el Equipo Todoroki logra robarse la victoria en el último momento posible! ¡Tendremos que ver las grabaciones para asegurarnos que todo esté en orden, pero por ahora, el Equipo Todoroki pasa a la ronda final en segundo lugar! – declaró Present Mic, logrando que la multitud volviera a la vida. – Ahora, como les iba diciendo antes de que me interrumpieran… damas y caballeros, ¡un fuerte aplauso para nuestros dieciséis finalistas!

Mientras los espectadores vitoreaban y silbaban de júbilo, lo único en lo que Gohan pudo concentrarse fue el lamentable estado en el que se encontraba el equipo de Shouji. Afortunadamente, Yaoyorozu se encontraba cerca colocando unos calentadores alrededor del gigante congelado, mientras Iida tomaba ventaja de su estatura para sacar bajar a los tres compañeros de Shouji de su espalda y colocarlos en el suelo. Kaminari estaba a un lado, con aspecto de no saber qué hacer consigo mismo, y Todoroki se iba alejando de la escena.

Satou silbó. – Diablos, eso fue cruel.

\- Pobres de Tsuyu-chan, Tokoyami-kun y Shouji-kun… qué cerca estuvieron. – murmuró Uraraka.

\- ¡Mineta-kun también! – intercedió Midoriya. – ¡No podemos olvidarnos de él!

\- Sí, también él. – añadió Uraraka, aunque sin entusiasmo.

\- ¡Tendremos un descanso de una hora para el almuerzo, y después continuaremos con el resto de los eventos de la tarde! – anunció Present Mic. – ¡Hey, Eraserhead, vamos por unas botanas!

\- Prefiero irme a dormir. – gruñó Aizawa.

Satou le dio una palmada a Gohan en la espalda. – Vamos a comer. Conociéndote, debes estar famélico luego de perderte el segundo desayuno y las repeticiones.

\- En un minuto. – replicó Gohan. – Primero ayudaré a descongelar a Shouji.

\- Eres un buen hombre, Son. – remarcó Satou, dándole otra palmada en la espalda antes de irse.

\- ¿Necesitas que te ayude? – preguntó Midoriya, su rostro la viva imagen de la preocupación.

Gohan sonrió cálidamente. – Nah, hermano, estaré bien. Tú ve y descansa un poco, te lo mereces.

\- Está bien. Nos veremos en un rato, Son-kun. – respondió Midoriya, yéndose tras Satou.

Uraraka, que todavía se veía un poco apagada, se despidió rápidamente con la mano y una breve sonrisa antes de marcharse también.

Ahora que ya estaba solo, Gohan se fue en un ligero trote, aunque su progreso rápidamente se detuvo al ver a Todoroki dirigirse hacia él. Sorprendido, mantuvo su posición y esperó a que el usuario de hielo se le acercara.

\- Todoroki. – lo saludó cortésmente.

\- Son. – replicó Todoroki en el mismo tono, y su mirada heterocrómica se mantuvo firmemente fija en la de Gohan. – Necesito hablar contigo. Ven a verme en el túnel junto a las instalaciones y la entrada de los estudiantes. No me hagas esperar demasiado.

Antes que Gohan pudiera procesar la petición, Todoroki ya se había ido. Ya apropiadamente estupefacto, el híbrido saiyajin se mantuvo enraizado en ese lugar por unos segundos, hasta que el rugir de su estómago lo sacó de su estupor. Frunciendo el cejo, ignoró las protestas de su estómago y se dirigió hacia Shouji. La comida, y lo que fuera que Todoroki quería hablar con él, podían esperar.

Cuando Yaoyorozu lo escuchó aproximarse, le dio una sonrisa cansada. – Hola, Son-san. Felicidades por el primer lugar. Sabía que serías tú al final.

Gohan notó que tenía su chaqueta desabotonada, pero solo se fijó en su torso cubierto por el sostén deportivo por un breve milisegundo antes de mirarla a los ojos, con una expresión seria. – Gracias. ¿Cómo está Shouji?

\- Honestamente, nada bien. – replicó Yaoyorozu, dejando salir un suspiro. – Todoroki-san ciertamente no se contuvo nada esta vez. Los calentadores que hice derretirán el hielo eventualmente, pero no sé cuánto tardarán. Consideré hacer un martillo para tratar de romper el hielo yo misma, pero me preocupa que pueda cometer un error y… bueno… tú entiendes.

Gohan frunció el cejo. – Eso fue muy bajo de Todoroki, irse así no más sin arreglar su desastre. La batalla de caballería ya se acabó.

\- ¡E-ese t-tipo e-está más l-l-loco que tú, Son! ¡M-más que t-tú! – chirrió Mineta con los dientes castañeteando.

El enano soltó un gritillo cuando una lengua larga como látigo le pegó por detrás de la cabeza. – No le hables así a Gohan-chan. – lo regañó Tsuyu sonando sorprendentemente somnolienta. – Él es la única razón por la cual quedaste tan cerca de pasar a la ronda final.

Gohan le envió a su amiga con aspecto de rana una sonrisa de gratitud que enmascaraba sus preocupaciones por ella. – Gracias, Tsuyu-chan. ¿Te sientes bien? Suenas fatal de verdad.

\- Estaré bien. – admitió Tsuyu encogiéndose de hombros. – Las temperaturas frías siempre me dan sueño, pero volveré a la normalidad pronto.

\- Muy bien. – replicó Gohan aliviado. No tenía idea de que la fisiología de Tsuyu requería que hibernara. ¿Cómo se las arreglaría para pasar un invierno espantosamente frío? En cualquier caso, ahora que sus preocupaciones habían sido aplacadas, se volvió otra vez hacia Yaoyorozu. – Como sea, ¿está bien si utilizo mi ki para derretir el hielo? Será muy rápido.

Yaoyorozu adoptó una expresión pensativa. – Mientras a Shouji-san le parezca bien. Aunque estoy segura de que lo apreciará.

Gohan asintió con gratitud y se acercó hacia el congelado Shouji. – Hola, grandulón. ¿Cómo te encuentras? – le preguntó.

\- He estado mejor. – respondió Shouji con voz calmada, sin un rastro de incomodidad.

Gohan tuvo un respingo. – Perdón, fue una pregunta estúpida. Solo intentaba romper el hielo… ¡sin que la broma sea intencional! – Sus mejillas se sonrojaron por la vergüenza, que solo se vio magnificada por la risita melódica de Yaoyorozu y el resoplido de enojo de Mineta.

Afortunadamente, a Shouji no pareció importarle. – Está bien. Y aprecio la ayuda, confío en ti.

\- Gracias. – replicó Gohan con sinceridad.

Ahora que ya tenía permiso, colocó su mano izquierda contra el grueso trozo de hielo que tenía a Shouji atrapado de cintura para arriba, y canalizó una pequeña cantidad de ki por la palma. Su mano brilló de un azul casi etéreo, y el frío que invadió su muñeca se desvaneció en un instante. Luego, tras unos segundos de contacto, el hielo comenzó a derretirse, atrayendo algunos gritos ahogados de estupefacción de los que miraban.

Gohan ignoró los gritos y se enfocó en lo que hacía, teniendo cuidado extra de no descargar más ki del necesario, ya que no quería quemar por accidente a Shouji. Este era un ejercicio de paciencia, no de velocidad.

Luego de medio minuto de esto, el hielo se había derretido lo suficiente para que hubiera un profundo charco de agua a los pies de Shouji, y otro medio minuto después, el fornido muchacho recuperó el uso total de sus extremidades inferiores. Trató de dar un paso al frente, pero terminó desplomándose.

Afortunadamente, Gohan estaba en posición perfecta para atraparlo antes que se fuera decara contra el piso mojado y resbaloso. – ¡Whoa! ¡Cuidado!

El híbrido saiyajin sintió que Shouji se sujetaba de sus hombros y se apoyaba para levantarse, tras lo cual Yaoyorozu le colocó una gruesa manta de lana sobre su amplia espalda.

\- Gracias. – dijo Shouji.

\- Ni lo menciones. – replicó Gohan con una sonrisa cálida.

\- En verdad eres una chispa de luz en la oscuridad que envuelve a nuestro mundo, Son. – murmuró Tokoyami en tono sabio. – Solo puedo esperar que nuestros compañeros menos nobles puedan aprender de tu ejemplo.

\- W-wow, eso sí que es un enorme halago. – dijo Gohan tímidamente, volviéndose hacia el chico con cabeza de pájaro y rascándose detrás de la cabeza. – Gracias, Tokoyami. Eso significa mucho.

Tokoyami asintió en respuesta, y luego murmuró un quedo "gracias" hacia Yaoyorozu, que también colocó una espesa manta sobre él como lo hizo con Shouji. Al inspeccionar más de cerca, parecía que había hecho lo mismo con Tsuyu y Mineta, el segundo de los cuales estaba frotando su nariz entusiasmado contra la tela lanuda y… ¿la estaba olfateando? ¿El hielo de Todoroki le habría bloqueado la nariz o algo?

Gohan parpadeó dos veces ante la extraña visión, antes de desviar la mirada hacia algo más atractivo. – Como sea, ¿qué fue lo que pasó allá? – le preguntó a Yaoyorozu, que miraba de reojo al enano pervertido con el cejo fruncido.

Sin embargo, Kaminari se le adelantó a responder. – Cuando Present Mic anunció que solo quedaba un minuto, ¡Todoroki enloqueció y soltó esa enorme ola de hielo que atrapó completamente a Shouji! – exclamó, enfatizando su punto con un gesto frenético.

\- Antes de eso, estábamos más o menos igualados. – elaboró Yaoyorozu sombríamente, habiendo alejado su atención de Mineta. – Aunque no podían alejarse totalmente de nosotros, nada de lo que intentábamos podía atravesar sus defensas. Y cada vez que nos acercábamos lo suficiente para iniciar el combate, ellos combinaban sus Quirks para mantenernos a raya.

\- Incluso después que Shouji-kun quedó congelado, Todoroki-kun tuvo que esforzarse mucho para abrir su barrera de brazos duplicados. – lo alabó Iida, dándole a su derrotado compañero de clases una palmada de felicitación.

\- Si solo hubiera podido aguantar unos segundos más. – murmuró Shouji.

\- Por favor no te culpes, Shouji. – intervino Tokoyami. – Podría argumentar que tú fuiste la razón principal de que nuestra batalla se decidiera por un pelo. No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte, y estoy seguro de que tu ejemplar desempeño no pasará desapercibido.

\- ¡Estoy de acuerdo! – declaró Iida con confianza.

\- También yo. – añadió Yaoyorozu.

\- ¡Diablos que sí, viejo! ¡Nos pateaste el trasero hasta el final! – agregó a su vez Kaminari.

Incluso Tsuyu intervino con algunos halagos propios, aunque arrastraba las palabras y le era difícil hacerse entender por su somnolencia. Mineta no tenía nada que decir, ya que estaba extrañamente concentrado en su manta, tanto que había dejado de olfatearla para ponerse a frotarla contra su mejilla con una expresión de absoluto placer.

No queriendo pensar más en las rarezas del enano, Gohan les sonrió a sus compañeros. – En ese caso los dejaré con sus asuntos. Yo tengo, ahh, algo de qué ocuparme ahora, ¿nos veremos más tarde?

\- Por supuesto. - replicó Yaoyorozu, dándole una radiante sonrisa.

Luego que los otros se despidieron de él (excluyendo a Mineta, que ahora se encontraba lamiendo su manta), Gohan se dirigió a la ubicación que Todoroki le había indicado. No se sentía con muchas ganas de hablar con el usuario de hielo para empezar, pero tras escuchar sobre su barbarismo durante la batalla de caballería, su entusiasmo se le bajó todavía más.

Tras una corta caminata, encontró a Todoroki recostado contra la pared del destino especificado, con las manos en los bolsillos y una expresión indescifrable en el rostro. Gohan se colocó en la pared opuesta y cruzó los brazos. Estaban en un área solitaria, lejos de los ojos y oídos de sus compañeros, que usaban un túnel diferente hacia donde querían ir.

\- Llegas tarde. – le saludó Todoroki, con su semblante tan gélido como su Quirk.

Gohan sintió un tic en su ojo. – No especificaste hora. Además, habría venido mucho antes si no hubiera tenido que descongelar a Shouji. No debiste haberlo dejado así. – lo regañó.

\- Yaoyorozu lo tenía cubierto. – remarcó Todoroki sin darle importancia.

Gohan frunció los labios con fastidio, pero se tragó la protesta. – ¿Querías hablar?

\- Eres un enigma, Son, y entre más pienso en ti, más perdido me siento. – declaró Todoroki, para gran sorpresa de Gohan.

\- Te diría que lo siento, pero no estoy seguro de qué debería estarme disculpando. – replicó.

\- No querría que te disculparas. Esto recae sobre mí más que nada, ya que soy el que hizo ese juramento en primer lugar. – continuó Todoroki.

\- ¿Juramento? – repitió Gohan, confundido.

\- ¿Sabes lo que son los matrimonios por Quirks? – inquirió Todoroki.

\- Estoy al tanto de ellos, sí. – replicó Gohan de inmediato.

Para poder aclimatarse a su nuevo entorno poco después de llegar aquí, tuvo que leer toda la historia de los Quirks y su evolución a través de las eras. Uno de los temas más delicados que leyó fue el de los matrimonios por Quirks: una práctica arcaica y enfermiza que con el tiempo había desaparecido. Desafortunadamente, todavía era prevalente en ciertos círculos de los escalones más altos de la sociedad.

\- Bien. – asintió Todoroki. – Entonces te ahorraré los detalles. Estoy seguro de que estás familiarizado con Endeavor, el héroe número dos… y mi viejo.

Gohan asintió. – Me imaginé que serían parientes basándonos en tu apellido, pero no creí que fueras su hijo. No tienes sus poderes de fuego. – Nunca se había topado con Endeavor como la Mancha, pero a cada tanto escuchaba a otros héroes hablando de lo mucho que detestaban al hombre por su manera tan brutal de manejar sus asuntos. – "De tal palo tal astilla, ¿eh?"

\- Sí los tengo, solo que me rehúso a utilizarlos. – lo corrigió Todoroki fríamente, y su ceño se frunció ligeramente. – Lo que me lleva de vuelta al juramento del que estaba hablando.

Gohan parpadeó; su confusión anterior solo se vio magnificada. – "¿Por qué Todoroki se rehusaría a usar el poder de su padre? ¿Y qué conexión tiene eso con…? – Sus ojos se ensancharon por el shock al ir encajando las piezas. – Entonces, el matrimonio por Quirk…

\- Te diste cuenta rápido. – lo halagó Todoroki. – Para darte algo de contexto, Endeavor siempre ha querido la fama y la gloria que viene con ser el número uno, pero jamás pudo tenerla porque All Might se interponía en su camino. Así que elaboró otro plan: sobrepasar a All Might a través de su hijo. Así fue como yo nací.

Gohan exhaló de manera audible, y sus pensamientos se tornaron sombríos. – No pudo haber sido fácil, que te echen semejante presión encima cuando apenas eras un niño.

\- Eso es quedarse corto. – resopló Todoroki. – Ese viejo bastardo dejó claro desde el inicio que nosotros no éramos más que herramientas para él. Mi madre no valía más que por su vientre y por tener un Quirk de hielo poderoso; él jamás se preocupó por ella ni la trató como un marido a su mujer, y estar atrapada en un matrimonio sin amor con ese psicópata eventualmente la hizo enloquecer. Mis hermanos mayores fueron experimentos fallidos, y él jamás deja que lo olviden. Yo era el arma que él quería usar para derrotar a All Might, y me ha estado metiendo eso en la cabeza desde que desperté mi Quirk por primera vez.

Gohan sintió empatía por Todoroki. Su propia niñez fue cosa de pesadillas, pero al menos tuvo una familia amorosa y amigos que lo querían y lo apoyaban todo el camino. Lo único que podía esperar era que Todoroki hubiera recibido algo de eso de parte de sus hermanos.

\- Pero me rehúso a ser la herramienta de ese hijo de perra. – continuó Todoroki. – Por eso me prometí a mí mismo que llegaría a la cima usando solo mi lado derecho… el Quirk de hielo de mi madre. Quiero demostrarle que puedo ser el mejor sin su ayuda.

\- Y es por eso que mi presencia te incomoda tanto. – concluyó Gohan.

\- Exactamente. – afirmó Todoroki. – Eres fuerte, Son, de manera inimaginable. No pude asimilarlo hasta que te vi atravesar la carrera de obstáculos y la batalla de caballería sin siquiera esforzarte, pero es claro que, usando solo mis poderes de hielo, no tendré oportunidad contra ti.

Gohan se rascó detrás de la cabeza. Se había quedado sin palabras. Nadie le había confiado un secreto como ese antes. – Mira, hombre, puedo simpatizar contigo, y te agradezco que confíes en mí lo suficiente para contármelo… ¿pero por qué me cuentas todo esto? – le preguntó, esperando no sonar insensible.

\- Como dije, me siento perdido y no sé qué hacer. – repitió Todoroki. – Esperaba que hablar contigo me sirviera para aclarar las cosas.

Gohan frunció los labios, concentrándose profundamente. Sí tenía una opinión al respecto, pero tenía que elegir sus palabras cuidadosamente. – Bueno, si quieres mi consejo, creo que deberías olvidarte de lo que tu papá quiere y utilizar tu Quirk de fuego. No para él, sino para ti mismo. – Cuando los ojos de Todoroki se entrecerraron, el híbrido saiyajin levantó las manos en un gesto de pacificación. – ¡Solo escúchame! El negocio de los héroes no es un juego, Todoroki. Las vidas de las personas están en tus manos a diario. ¿Podrías vivir contigo mismo sabiendo que una persona inocente murió durante tu turno, solo porque te limitaste de manera intencional a usar solo la mitad de tu poder?

La mirada de Todoroki se suavizó, y sus ojos heterocromáticos se cerraron por unos segundos antes de volver a abrirse. No habló, pero su silencio decía todo.

\- No puedes esforzarte a medias siendo un héroe, especialmente si tienes el poder para hacer una diferencia. – continuó Gohan suavemente. – La gente como tú y como yo… gente que ha sido bendecida con habilidades extraordinarias… es nuestra responsabilidad usar nuestros poderes para el bien, nos gusten o no. Independientemente de si crees que es una bendición o una maldición, así es como son las cosas, hombre.

\- Entonces me entrenaré para ser tan fuerte que nunca tendré que usar mi lado izquierdo. – declaró Todoroki con confianza, apretando su puño derecho para enfatizar.

Gohan retrocedió. Esa no era la respuesta que esperaba. – No seas un egoísta, Todoroki. Aquí hay mucho más en juego que solo tu orgullo. Incluso a corto plazo, puede que logres arreglártelas usando solo la mitad de tu poder, pero eventualmente la gente que está dando todo lo que tiene día tras día te va a alcanzar y te sobrepasará. No subestimes a nuestros compañeros.

En una extraña muestra de emoción, la cara de Todoroki se transformó en una mueca de incredulidad y ofensa. – ¿Orgullo? ¿ORGULLO? ¡Esto no se trata de algo tan estúpido como orgullo! – le espetó, con el puño cerrado temblándole. – ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que Endeavor me hizo! ¡Cómo destrozó a mi familia! ¡Esto no se trata de orgullo, se trata de enviarle un mensaje a ese bastardo de que puedo ser el mejor sin ser su herramienta!

Tomó entonces un profundo respiro, haciendo que sus cejas se fruncieran por el disgusto. – ¿Y en cuanto a nuestros compañeros? – Una risa sardónica salió de entre sus labios. – Todos son unos inútiles. Tú eres el único del que tengo que cuidarme, y eventualmente te voy a vencer. Quizás no este año, o ni siquiera mientras estemos en la escuela, pero con el tiempo lo haré. Eres fuerte, Son, pero te falta mi convicción.

Gohan se resistió al impulso de gruñir. Este tipo era igual a Bakugou, solo que un poco más civilizado y no tan imbécil. Pero a pesar de su semblante más educado y ese sufrimiento que genuinamente era comprensible, Todoroki seguía equivocado. – En ese caso, te deseo suerte en la próxima ronda. Espero que hayas sacado algo de esta conversación. – declaró, indispuesto a seguir presionando el asunto.

\- De hecho, sí lo hice. – admitió Todoroki alejándose. – Me ayudaste a darme cuenta que mi camino es el correcto, así que te lo agradezco.

Una vez que la silueta de Todoroki desapareció de la vista, Gohan respiró de alivio. El usuario de hielo era un sujeto testarudo, y claramente no iba a cambiar su mentalidad con unas pocas palabras. Prolongar su discusión habría sido un esfuerzo inútil, y el híbrido saiyajin tenía asuntos más urgentes de qué preocuparse.

Todoroki tendría que ver que estaba equivocado, y Gohan tenía la confianza de que así sería si dejaba que las cosas siguieran su curso natural. Después de todo, no estaba simplemente hablando bien de sus compañeros al haber mencionado su potencial.

El abrupto rugido de su estómago sacó a Gohan de sus pensamientos. Con una expresión sombría y ligeramente irritada, apretó el paso y caminó rápidamente por los corredores, siguiendo las direcciones que lo llevaban hacia donde estaban los baños. Por el camino pasó a unos pocos estudiantes de los que reconoció vagamente de la batalla de caballería, que sin sorpresa alguna le lanzaron miradas curiosas, pero no les prestó atención.

Un rato después llegó a su destino, y tras confirmar que el baño para discapacitados estaba vacío, entró en él y cerró la puerta. Por mucho que odiara tomar ventaja de un baño que no era para él, este tenía su propio lavabo personal, y en ese momento deseaba un poco de privacidad.

Colocándose detrás del lavabo y suspirando de resignación, sacó su mano derecha del bolsillo y abrió el puño. La asquerosa visión que tenía frente a él le hizo casi vomitar, pero trató de frenar su asco pensando en cosas agradables… como la comida, salvar personas, la primera vez que leyó El Señor de los Anillos, el arcade, los soundtracks de Street Fighter, el pecho de Yaoyorozu… rápidamente tuvo que sacudirse ese de la cabeza. Ahora no era momento de eso.

Concentrando sus pensamientos en la comida, específicamente la vez que el Doctor Shuzenji lo llevó a un buffet de todo lo que podías comer para su décimo cumpleaños, se mordió los labios con determinación sombría, y abrió el grifo a todo lo que daba. Definitivamente había tomado la decisión correcta al optar por ocultarse de potenciales mirones.

Donde antes su palma estaba cubierta con una grotesca combinación de tierra, sudor y unos diminutos trozos de pelo púrpura, estos contrastantes elementos se habían fusionado para formar un extraño cóctel que no parecía nativo de este planeta. Para empeorar, ahora estaba recubierto de una capa más espesa de sudor que le pegaba los dedos entre ellos.

Para una situación tan seria como esta, algo de disolvente le habría resultado muy útil, pero material de ese tipo estaba fuera de su alcance. Las únicas herramientas a su disposición eran el agua, el jabón, y su fuerza de saiyajin… para lo que le iban a servir.

Sumergiendo la mano bajo el chorro de agua, se permitió un momento para relajarse mientras la sensación de frío recorría su piel pegajosa. Unos segundos después de repetirlo, cerró el grifo y vertió un volumen considerable de jabón líquido en su mano, y empezó a frotar. Vigorosamente.

Mientras trabajaba en remover la suciedad, apretaba los dientes con rabia, contando los pasos que entraban y salían del baño. Algunos se detuvieron fuera del baño para discapacitados, sin duda preguntándose lo que estaría pasando adentro, pero eventualmente siguieron con sus asuntos, para su gran alivio.

Después de un par de minutos de seguir frotando, volvió a abrir el grifo, poniendo la mano adentro por segunda vez, acercándola a su cara para inspeccionar. La piel se le había puesto roja de tanto frotar, y en su mayor parte estaba limpia, pero sus ojos de águila todavía captaron algunos rastros de púrpura aquí y allá. Más todavía, aunque ya los dedos no los tenía pegados, no se sentía… del todo bien. Era una sensación extraña y antinatural, casi como si los hubiera metido en un pozo de alquitrán.

Antes de que pudiera expresar su frustración en voz alta, un salpicón asquerosamente fuerte resonó en el baño al lado del suyo. Sus ojos resonaron de alarma, y su mano izquierda voló hacia su nariz para apretársela, pero fue demasiado tarde; su sentido del olfato saiyajin ya había captado el asqueroso hedor fresco a excremento en sus nada preparadas fosas nasales.

\- ¡Eso sí que es un alivio digno de un héroe! – dijo una voz chillona con orgullo, cuyo dueño no parecía darle importancia a que no estaba solo en el baño.

Gohan apretó los ojos con fuerza y se permitió hacer una mueca de asco en su cara. Podría haber decidido tomar un profundo respiro, pero viendo que eso era poco aconsejable en este caso, decidió aclarar su mente. Por revoltosas que fueran sus circunstancias actuales, había pasado por cosas mucho peores. Podía con esto.

Con memorias de sus previos triunfos corriendo por su mente, abrió los ojos y se puso a trabajar de nuevo. A pesar de su renovado deseo, el objeto de su ira se mantuvo al frente de sus pensamientos. – Me las vas a pagar, Mineta, maldito enano. – masculló entre dientes.

* * *

 **(-0-)**

* * *

Casi cinco minutos más tarde, Gohan se encontró en la entrada de una cafetería llena a rebosar, con un gesto fruncido de frustración en su rostro. Sin embargo, al recibir una vaharada del celestial aroma que había dentro, sus ojos echaron un vistazo, y su mente se puso en blanco.

El primer aroma divino que asaltó sus fosas nasales fue del tocino, cuya humeante sazón hizo cosquillas en su sistema olfatorio en los lugares correctos. Sobresalía de entre los demás como un rey entre señores, abrumando sus sentidos de saiyajin al punto que prácticamente podía imaginarse el traqueteo del aceite y el chisporroteo de las tiras bien cortadas.

Sus competidores no se quedaban atrás, pues siguiéndole de cerca al tocino estaba el aroma sereno de carne en barbacoa. Produciendo un similar aroma ahumado, emanaba una tenue fragancia que se mezclaba provocativamente con las hierbas aromáticas y especias en su mezcla. Casi provocó que la boca se le hiciera agua.

Después estaba la exquisita combinación de pollo frito y pasteles horneados, mezclándose juntos como un par de amantes separados mucho tiempo. El pollo grasoso irradiaba un olor fuerte y salado, pero placentero; lo bastante fuerte para hacerle imaginarse mentalmente morder su exterior crujiente para saborear su interior jugoso.

El deleitable olor de pasteles horneados, por otro lado, proveía un diferente tipo de confort. Le recordaba a Gohan su hogar… a volver después de muy largas y duras sesiones de entrenamiento con su padre y Piccoro para encontrarse un delicioso pastel (usualmente de manzana) enfriándose junto a la ventana. Toda la escena parecía salida de un libro de dibujos, y la memoria seguía lo bastante vívida para permitir que una gota de saliva le chorreara por un lado de los labios.

Ahora perdido en un mareo de delicias, los sentidos superhumanos de Gohan se expandieron por la cafetería, permitiéndole reconocer las otras delicias que había. Primero las patatas fritas, luego las galletas, después el chocolate, luego los postres, y después… sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando algo indeseable entró en su campo de visión.

Sus orbes color ónix se fijaron en la repentina amenaza. Gohan inmediatamente identificó un pequeño proyectil irreconocible para otros volando hacia su cabeza a toda velocidad. Frunciendo el cejo por el shock y miedo por la seguridad de sus compañeros, el mundo a su alrededor se ralentizó, y su puño derecho se cerró hasta dejar solo su dedo índice apuntando.

Y entonces, con una rapidez imposible de rastrear por ojos humanos, apuntó con su dedo hacia el objeto, enviando un rayo invisible y concentrado de ki que lo desintegró por completo. Sin poner atención a la brisa resultante que atravesó la sala, rastreó el camino que siguió la bala hacia una mesa cercana, y en cuanto vio quién estaba sentado en ella, lo único que pudo hacer fue maldecir por lo bajo.

Como resultó ser, el responsable por su predicamento fue nada más y nada menos que Satou Rikido. El chico de labios enormes tenía un tarro de aceitunas en la mano y las devoraba diligentemente con un tenedor. Al borde de su plato, al lado de una hamburguesa de tamaño gigante, había una pequeña pila de huesos de aceituna.

Gohan curvó los labios de disgusto al armar las piezas del rompecabezas, y el impulso de darse una palmada en la cara era muy fuerte. Sin embargo, lo suprimió y marchó hacia la mesa de su mejor amigo, listo para decirle al imbécil una o dos cosas de lo que pensaba.

Pero antes de poder expresar su disgusto, su atención se vio desviada por una voz exuberante y entusiasta que conocía muy bien. – ¡Vaya, pero si es el hombre del momento! – lo saludó Kirishima.

Gohan miró con los ojos muy abiertos al pelirrojo, que estaba sentado en uno de los asientos al lado opuesto de Satou, con una sonrisa de tiburón. Su lado de la mesa estaba ocupado por Shouji, Ashido y Tsuyu. Al mirar de nuevo hacia Satou vio que tampoco estaba solo; estaba sentado junto a Midoriya, y este último a su vez estaba junto a Uraraka. Al otro lado de Satou había una silla vacía, pero el plato que tenía enfrente repleto de comida sugería que ya estaba ocupada.

Volviéndose hacia Kirishima, Gohan levantó una ceja. – ¿El hombre del momento?

\- ¡El hombre del momento! – reafirmó el pelirrojo. – ¡Toma asiento, hermano! ¡Te echábamos en falta!

Gohan le echó una mirada a la mesa, pero el único asiento que no estaba ocupado era el que estaba vacío junto a Satou. – ¿Y ese no está ocupado? – preguntó.

\- Sí. Es el tuyo. – respondió Satou, hablando por primera vez. Dejó de lado el tarro vacío de aceitunas y le sonrió al híbrido saiyajin. – Ahora trae tu trasero aquí y vamos a comer. La comida es gratis, así que hasta me tomé la libertad de llenarte tu plato.

Gohan sintió una subida de aprecio por su mejor amigo, pero se evaporó cuando recordó el incidente con el hueso de la aceituna. – Cielos, eso es muy considerado de tu parte. – masculló, con su voz cargada de todo el sarcasmo que pudo reunir.

\- ¿Qué puedo decir? ¡Soy un buen tipo! – se jactó Satou, bajándose un enorme trago de soda de un vaso de plástico.

Gohan rodó los ojos y tomó un asiento. Luego le daría su merecido a Satou por su comportamiento revoltoso. Ahora, era más urgente satisfacer su enorme apetito.

Su semblante se animó considerablemente al ver el contenido de su plato. Había un enorme tazón de arroz, un pepino fermentado con dos huevos cocidos en su base, un burrito de carne, un enorme trozo de pescado frito, cuatro chuletas de puerco, un cuarto de pollo rostizado, un tazón de ensalada césar, rollos de huevo, puré de patatas y un pie de manzana completo.

\- Gohan-chan, estás babeando. – observó Tsuyu.

Las mejillas del híbrido saiyajin se encendieron de un vivo color rojo, y rápidamente se limpió la boca con la mano. – G-gracias por decirme. – murmuró tímidamente.

Los otros, excluyendo a Shouji y Satou, se rieron de su predicamento, que solo sirvió para avergonzarlo todavía más. Shouji permaneció en silencio, mientras Satou resoplaba como el cerdo que era. Hasta lucía como una, empachándose con la hamburguesa como si no hubiera comido en semanas.

La vista bastó para que su estómago rugiera como tractor, atrayendo otra ronda de risas, pero esta vez Gohan no les puso atención. Cogiendo sus palillos, murmuró un quedo _"itadakimasu"_ y se zambulló en su almuerzo con el fervor de un saiyajin hambriento. Sin sorpresa alguna, al verlo inhalar su comida como uno de los agujeros negros de Trece le ganó algunas miradas estupefactas de las mesas cercanas, pero en este punto, ya estaba tan hambriento que no le importó.

\- Hey, ¿alguno de ustedes no sintió un frío raro hace como dos minutos? – preguntó Kirishima. – Vino de la nada y de repente desapareció.

\- ¡Ooh! ¡Yo sí! – respondió Ashido. – ¿Saben esa sensación cuando te paras debajo de un aire acondicionado, se enciende de repente y el aire frío te pega? Así fue como lo sentí.

Kirishima miró hacia el techo y frunció el cejo. – Sí, sé de lo que estás hablando, pero no veo ningún aire acondicionado aquí, así que no puede ser eso.

\- ¿Tal vez sea el Quirk de alguien? – sugirió Midoriya.

\- Eso también es posible, ¿pero por qué usaría alguien su Quirk para algo como eso? – preguntó Ashido.

\- Algunas personas simplemente son imbéciles. – replicó Kirishima. – Quizás algún idiota le echó un ojo a todos los rudos que estamos en esta mesa, se puso celoso y decidió molestarnos.

\- O quizás sea alguien que pasó a la siguiente ronda y trata de descontrolarnos con juegos mentales. – señaló Uraraka.

\- ¡Eso estaría todavía mejor! – sonrió Kirishima. – ¡Eso demuestra que nos están tomando seriamente!

\- ¡Diablos que sí! – exclamó Uraraka acercándose para darle los cinco al pelirrojo.

\- Se nota que estás muy prendida con el festival, ¿eh? – observó Ashido con una ligera sonrisa, haciendo que las mejillas de la castaña tomaran un tono más oscuro de rojo.

\- Q-quizás solo un poco…

\- ¡Hey, no dije que hubiera nada malo con eso! – continuó Ashido tratando de calmarla. – ¡Creo que es grandioso que estés tan metida en esto! ¡Ooh, sería grandioso si nos enfrentamos en la siguiente ronda! ¡Les demostraremos a todos de lo que estamos hecho las chicas!

Uraraka sonrió. – Eso me gustaría.

\- Hablando de eso, ¿estás bien, Tsuyu-chan? – preguntó Ashido, mirando a la chica rana. – Hace rato que no dices nada.

Tsuyu se encogió de hombros. – Todavía sigo cansada después de que me congelaron, pero me repondré.

Ashido hinchó las mejillas y alargó la mano para agarrar la de Tsuyu. – Alguien tan dulce como tú no se merece esto. Si me toca contra Todoroki en la siguiente ronda, ¡juro que le voy a patear el trasero por ser tan imbécil!

\- ¡Entonces métete a la fila, porque yo pido mano primero! – proclamó Kirishima, apretando el puño. – ¡Me encanta ser competitivo, pero ese sujeto se pasó de la raya!

\- ¿Eso crees? ¡Bueno, pues más te vale que no te saquen en la primera ronda! – replicó Ashido.

\- ¡Oh, tú no te preocupes por eso! ¡Voy a llegar hasta la final sin duda! – declaró Kirishima.

\- Donde perderás contra Gohan-chan, que ni siquiera sudará una gota. – comentó Tsuyu despreocupadamente.

El huevo que Gohan estaba a punto de devorar resbaló fuera de su agarre y rodó por su plato. – ¿Huh? ¿Qué? ¿Necesitaban algo? – dijo tartamudeando, y sus ojos pasaron por todos sus compañeros uno a uno. Estando tan enfocado en su comida, apenas les ponía atención a la mitad de la conversación de sus amigos.

Ashido y Uraraka se rieron. – ¡Tsuyu-chan cree que le vas a patear el trasero a Kirishima en la final! ¡Pero eso no va a pasar, porque la que va a llegar a la final soy yo! – exclamó la chica de piel rosada alegremente.

Gohan le dio una sonrisa nerviosa y se rascó detrás de la cabeza. – Oh. Umm… bueno, aprecio el voto de confianza en mí, Tsuyu-chan, pero cualquier cosa puede pasar en una pelea.

\- Cierto, pero estoy segura de que tú ganarás. – replicó Tsuyu.

Kirishima, que se había quedado con la mandíbula abierta por el comentario directo de la chica rana, sacudió la cabeza y se rio de ello. – Eso fue frío, Asui. Sí que sabes cortar profundo a un hombre.

Los prominentes ojos de Tsuyu decayeron ligeramente. – Esa no fue mi intención. Solo estaba siendo honesta.

Kirishima le restó importancia a su disculpa con una sonrisa. – Hey, está bien. No esperaba ganar el festival deportivo este año de todas maneras. Aun así, pienso dar todo lo que tengo.

\- Todos lo haremos. – confesó Midoriya, cuyos ojos verdes ardían con una determinación inquebrantable que Gohan había visto numerosas veces durante sus sesiones de entrenamiento.

Como era de esperarse, los otros alrededor de la mesa proyectaban un aura similar. Incluso Tsuyu y Shouji, que habían sido eliminados en la ronda anterior, tenían aspecto de estar muy motivados y deseosos de vengar sus derrotas.

Eso hizo que Gohan se sintiera un poco más culpable; sin importar lo fuertes que se hicieran, jamás les llegarían a los talones a su monstruosa fuerza de saiyajin. Aun así, se sintió feliz de ver que sus amigos no se habían desanimado. Frotándose la barbilla mientras pensaba en silencio, se preguntó si habría una manera de permitirles a sus compañeros de que tuvieran una oportunidad apropiada de sobresalir en el festival deportivo. Quizás la próxima vez que el evento transcurriera, podría fingir estar enfermo para no tener que participar. Tenía fe en que podría hacerlo, pero hacerlo sin activar las alarmas del siempre paranoico Aizawa sería problemático.

Gohan de pronto se vio sacado de sus pensamientos por la voz de Uraraka. – ¿Son-kun?

\- ¿Hmm? – inquirió, volviéndose para encarar a la chica, que empezó a jugar con sus índices.

\- Quería preguntarte. ¿Exactamente qué pasó entre Satou-kun y los hombres lobos?

\- Huh. – Kirishima parecía confuso, y Uraraka se rio.

\- Durante la batalla de caballería, Satou-kun pareció agarrarla con aquel sujeto peludo de la Clase 1-B. Le preguntó a Son-kun cuál era el problema, y dijo que nos lo explicaría más tarde.

\- Je, ahora también yo tengo curiosidad. – confesó Kirishima.

\- ¡Yo también! ¡Vamos a oírlo! – exclamó Ashido.

Lo siguiente que Gohan supo fue que seis pares de ojos inquisitivos estaban fijos en él, haciéndolo retroceder ligeramente por el shock. Rascándose detrás de la cabeza, miró a su mejor amigo. – ¿Te parece bien que les cuente la historia?

Satou simplemente se encogió de hombros, y siguió devorando su enorme hamburguesa, que al inspeccionarla más de cerca parecía estar llena de cualquier ingrediente imaginable. Había salami, jamón, tocino, rosbif, tiras de pollo, tomate, lechuga, queso cheddar, queso feta, aceitunas, pepinos, pepinillos, tiras de zanahoria, espinaca y cebolla. Y si no fuera suficiente, el pan con semillas de sésamo olía como si lo hubieran untado de hummus y salsa de ajo. Gohan se resistió el deseo de lamerse los labios. Esa hamburguesa se veía buena.

\- ¿Son-kun? – presionó Uraraka.

\- ¿Huh? Oh, cierto, perdón. – se disculpó, volviéndose otra vez hacia su expectante audiencia y sintiéndose algo avergonzado por divagar. – Como sea, ¿alguno de ustedes ha visto las películas de Crepúsculo?

Por el silencio y las miradas confusas que recibió, asumió que eso significaba que no. Antes de poder proceder con la historia, a Ashido le dio un tic en un lado de los labios, y su mano se alzó lentamente en el aire. Gohan arqueó una ceja curiosa, solo para recibir un enorme rubor como respuesta.

Sonriéndole ligeramente a la chica, continuó. – Muy bien. Como decía, en la secundaria, las chicas de nuestro grupo pasaron por una fase donde estaban obsesionadas con las películas de Crepúsculo: estas viejas películas sobre vampiros y hombres lobos.

\- Son cambiaformas, no hombres lobo. – lo corrigió Satou, con la boca atiborrada de comida.

Gohan rodó los ojos. – Claro, eso. Como sea, se encontraban particularmente obsesionadas con uno de los hombres… digo, cambiaformas, un sujeto supermusculoso llamado Jacob. Eso molestaba a Satou a más no poder, ya que significaba que las chicas estaban interesadas en Jacob en lugar de él… no es que ya estuvieran interesadas en él en primer lugar.

\- ¡Oi! – protestó Satou, y una ronda de carcajadas resonó por la mesa.

Gohan también soltó una propia. – Satou no entendía cuál era el alboroto, ya que Jacob no era tan macizo como él (palabras suyas, no mías) así que me invitó a quedarme un fin de semana para darnos una maratón con las cinco películas de Crepúsculo.

Ashido se acercó con la cara enfurruñada y le dio una palmadita a Gohan en la mano. – Pobre de ti.

\- ¿Así de malo? – preguntó Kirishima alzando una ceja.

\- Peor. – replicó Gohan, con expresión de piedra.

\- ¿Y descubrieron por qué todo el alboroto? – preguntó Uraraka.

\- ¡Nop! – respondió Satou, dejando de lado un plato vacío y limpiándose la boca con la manga. – Películas de mierda, llenas con personajes de mierda, con una historia de mierda que solo fue la cereza en un pastel de mierda. La única cosa buena fue esa enorme escena de una batalla en la última película, pero resultó no ser más que un sueño. ¿A quién demonios se le ocurre eso?

\- Eso fue muy bajo. – dijo Kirishima con el cejo fruncido.

\- Puedes apostar tu trasero a ello. – gruñó Satou, con aspecto asqueado por la simple memoria. – Diablos, qué desperdicio de fin de semana fue ese.

\- El único que tiene la culpa eres tú, ya que fuiste el que sugirió que se dieran esa maratón de toda la serie. – señaló Tsuyu, poniéndose el dedo en el mentón. – Podrías haberte parado cuando quisieras, pero elegiste ver las cinco películas, asumo que cada una detrás de la otra.

\- Tuvimos siete descansos de pizza entre ellas, pero sí, todavía no lo perdono por eso. – reveló Gohan, echándole a su mejor amigo una sonrisa traviesa y recibiendo un gesto con el dedo del medio en respuesta. – Como sea, solo fue una fase. Eventualmente las chicas superaron a Jacob y a las películas de Crepúsculo, y la vida volvió a la normalidad… es decir que volvieron a ignorar por completo a Satou.

Esto sacó otra ronda de risas de los presentes, haciendo que Gohan se sintiera bastante orgulloso de sí mismo. También satisfizo su lado vengativo que solo salía cuando quería desquitarse con Satou por alguna de sus malas bromas o chistes vulgares.

\- Apuesto a que a ti no te ignoraban, ¿tengo razón? Eres un maldito semental. – dijo Kirishima, distrayendo a Gohan de sus pensamientos y sacándole un rubor al chico.

\- ¡N-no exactamente! – dijo tartamudeando, evitando mirar la sonrisa de tiburón de Kirishima mientras mordía su burrito.

Satou resopló, mientras sus labios enormes se curvaban en una sonrisa diabólica. – ¿Ignorarlo? ¡Hermano, ni siquiera sabían que él existía!"

Midoriya pareció sorprendido. – ¿Son-kun no era popular?

\- ¡Son era lo opuesto exacto de ser popular! – exclamó Satou. – Pero no porque hiciera nada malo, sino porque activamente evitaba a la gente.

\- ¿Y eso qué tiene de malo? – preguntó Ashido, cuyos ojos se entrecerraron mientras cruzaba los brazos enfrente de su pecho.

Satou se vio sorprendido por el repentino arrebato. – B-bueno, nada de malo, es solo… ¡muy raro! – Se puso a jugar con el cuello de su chaqueta y señaló con el pulgar a Gohan, que se echaba el arroz en la boca con sus palillos, tratando de desviar la atención de sí mismo. – Quiero decir, ¡mírenlo! Podría haberse anotado a cualquier chica que hubiera deseado si hubiera tratado de hablar con ellas, ¡pero elegía pasar su tiempo fuera de clases sentado bajo un árbol leyendo sus libros!

\- Yo creo que es realmente admirable que Gohan-chan eligió enfocarse en sus estudios en lugar de perseguir chicas. – comentó Tsuyu, y Ashido asintió estando de acuerdo.

\- También leía libros de cómics. – dijo Satou secamente.

\- Lo cual bien podría contar como estudiar, ya que vivimos en una sociedad llena de héroes. – agregó Tsuyu como corolario.

Satou levantó una ceja en la dirección de la chica rana. – No puedes hablar en serio, ¿verdad?

\- Sí puedo, y lo estoy haciendo. – replicó Tsuyu de manera casual.

Satou parecía estar a punto de decir algo más, pero Kirishima se le adelantó. – ¡Me gusta como piensas, Asui! – exclamó. – ¡Algunos de los héroes más rudos de todos los tiempos son los personajes de cómics!

\- Sip. – asintió la chica rana sabiamente. – Y también, llámame Tsuyu-chan.

\- ¡Ya, ya entendí! ¡A mí también me gustan los libros de cómics! No tanto como los mangas, pero… ¡bahh, olvídalo! – espetó Satou, alzando las manos en gesto de derrota. – Ganaste esta ronda, Son. Uno a uno, habrías quedado frito, pero no puedo hacer nada cuando me superan tanto en número.

Gohan se rio entre dientes. – ¿Sabes qué otra cosa te gano, Satou? – Ante la mirada confundida que recibió, el híbrido saiyajin sonrió ampliamente. – Nuestras peleas de entrenamiento.

\- ¡Oh diablos! – exclamó Kirishima, mientras Ashido y Uraraka estallaban de risa. – ¡Lo siento mucho, hermano, pero ahí sí te dio donde duele! ¡Tan simple y a la vez tan efectivo!

Un ahora sonrojado Satou bufó con disgusto y murmuró algo entre dientes, antes de coger su teléfono y ponerse a teclearlo furiosamente. Si Gohan fuese a adivinar el porqué, sería que Satou estaba buscando bromas o insultos para usar contra él en represalia. Siempre tuvo talento para esa clase de estupideces, ya que lo había hecho antes con resultados mixtos.

Mientras la risa de sus amigos se apagaba, Gohan se felicitó a sí mismo por un trabajo bien hecho. Sería el primero en admitir que usar su diferencia en fuerza como ataque verbal era un golpe bajo, pero a veces esos golpes eran los mejores. Además, parecía que sus compañeros se estaban divirtiendo con ello, y no era como que Satou no se lo mereciera.

\- Como sea, volviendo a lo que estábamos. – siguió Kirishima alegremente. – ¿Qué dices tú, Shouji? Seguramente fuiste popular con las señoritas, ¿o no, grandísimo y macizo galanazo? – le preguntó, dándole unos puñetazos juguetones al chico fornido en uno de sus musculosos brazos.

\- Una vez hice llorar a una chica cuando le mostré mi boca. – admitió Shouji despreocupadamente, haciendo que todos en la mesa dejaran lo que hacían para mirarlo en shock.

Kirishima se rio nerviosamente y se alejó un poco del usuario de brazos duplicadores. – B-bueno, al menos le dejaste una impresión. Eso es algo, ¿no?

Shouji se encogió de hombros. – No es algo de lo que realmente deba estar orgulloso, ¿verdad?

La atmósfera de júbilo alrededor de la mesa se disipó después de eso, y los ocupantes eligieron conversar de manera más queda entre ellos. Gohan, por otro lado, lo vio conveniente para continuar su almuerzo. Aun así, se sentía genuinamente mal por Shouji. Nadie merecía ser rechazado solo porque la lotería genética decidió jugarle mal. Con suerte, en una escuela llena de aspirantes a héroes, habría gente que aceptaría más esa clase de rasgos. Lo normal estaba sobrevalorado de todos modos.

Habiéndose terminado la mayor parte de su almuerzo en tiempo récord, se encontraba en el proceso de devorar cada residuo de carne en una pata de pollo, cuando de repente una conmoción en el centro de la cafetería captó su atención. Curioso, siguió las miradas de sus amigos, y vio a una muy enfurruñada Kendou Itsuka arrastrando por la oreja a un Mineta que chillaba.

\- ¡Asalto! ¡Asalto! ¡Ayuda! ¡Me está asaltando! – gemía el enano, cuyas súplicas solo encontraban oídos sordos.

De lo que Gohan pudo ver, Mineta estaba siendo arrastrado lejos del trío formado por Yaoyorozu, Jirou y Kaminari. Yaoyorozu parecía totalmente confusa con el enredo, mientras una furiosa Jirou regañaba a un asustado Kaminari, que intentaba cubrirse.

\- ¿Qué creen que pasó allí? – se preguntó Kirishima.

\- Algo pervertido, sin duda. – replicó Tsuyu.

Lo que fuera, a Gohan no le importaba. Hasta donde le concernía a él, entre menos viera de Mineta, mejor. Aun así, no pudo evitar permitirse una ligera sonrisa al ver como el pequeño bastardo era castigado. Sabía Dios que se lo merecía. Y con ese agradable pensamiento en mente, devoró lo último de la pata de pollo y se levantó de su asiento, con el plato en mano.

\- ¿Para dónde vas? – preguntó Satou.

\- A pedir repetición. – respondió Gohan, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

* * *

 **(-0-)**

* * *

Para cuando terminó la hora del almuerzo, Gohan terminó comiéndose tres raciones tamaño saiyajin. Había pasado un largo, LARGO tiempo desde que tuvo la oportunidad de consumir una cantidad colosal de comida de gratis, así que decidió aprovechar la oportunidad al máximo mientras durase. Ahora, con todo dicho y hecho, podía admitir con confianza que su intento había sido un rotundo éxito.

También era la razón principal de tener una sonrisa radiante mientras seguía a sus colegas competidores de vuelta al estadio, donde Midnight esperaba pacientemente en el centro del escenario. Junto a él caminaba su siempre fiel, y siempre irritante mejor amigo que lo acompañaba a todos lados, al igual que Kirishima y Ashido, que se notaban muy excitados por el espectáculo. Midoriya y Uraraka iban por detrás de ellos algunos metros, conversando en voz baja de algo que Gohan no tenía deseos de interrumpir o averiguar.

\- ¡Ahora que terminó el almuerzo, finalmente es tiempo de revelar el evento final del día! – gritó Present Mic por el altoparlante, para la emoción de toda la multitud. – ¡Pero antes de eso, hay buenas noticias para para aquellos de ustedes que no llegaron a las finales! ¡Ya que al final del día este sigue siendo un festival deportivo, les hemos preparado algunos eventos recreacionales para que puedan participar! ¡Después de eso, los dieciséis competidores de los cuatro equipos que pasaron la batalla de caballería se enfrentarán en un torneo, en combates de uno contra uno!

\- Lo sabía. – se jactó Satou, más para la gente a su alrededor que para sí mismo.

\- Igual que el año pasado, ¿eh? – comentó Kirishima, apretando sus puños que temblaban de excitación. – ¡Oh cielos, ya estoy que ardo! ¡Voy a estar de pie en ese escenario que veo por televisión todos los años!

\- Lo que significa que tendrás que tener cuidado extra para no avergonzarte. – se burló Ashido, sacándole una carcajada al pelirrojo.

\- Sí, sí, sé que todos están muy emocionados, pero todavía tenemos que hacer el sorteo para determinar los combates. – anunció Midnight mientras los competidores se detenían ante su mirada penetrante. Una vez que los estudiantes dejaron de charlar y centraron toda su atención en ella, sacó una enorme caja amarilla con la palabra "LOTS" escrita en un lado. – En cuanto la llave del torneo quede determinada, tendremos las actividades recreacionales, y luego pasaremos al torneo. Los dieciséis finalistas pueden decidir si quieren participar en la diversión, o descansar y ahorrar su fuerza para las peleas. Ahora, para el equipo de primer lugar…

\- ¡Umm, discúlpenme! ¡Yo quisiera retirarme! – interrumpió Ojiro alzando una mano, causando un coro de gritos ahogados de estupefacción por todo el estadio.

\- ¿Ojiro-kun, por qué? – cuestionó Midoriya.

\- ¡¿De verdad estás dejando pasar la oportunidad de mostrarte enfrente de los profesionales?! – agregó Iida.

Ojiro bajó la mano, con aspecto de estar muy deprimido. – La verdad, no recuerdo nada de la batalla de caballería hasta los últimos pocos segundos… creo que fue por el Quirk de ese sujeto. Sé que esta es una gran oportunidad que todos matarían por tener, y que sería tonto desperdiciarla… pero no puedo en buena fe seguir participando. Todos los demás finalistas llegaron aquí dando su mejor esfuerzo, mientras que a mí me tuvieron que cargar hasta la victoria sin saber siquiera lo que estaba pasando.

\- ¡Estás pensando demasiado en eso! – protestó Hagakure. – ¡Mientras sigas esforzándote lo mejor que puedas, todo estará bien!

\- ¡No lo entiendes! – respondió Ojiro con la voz quebrada, limpiándose los ojos con los dedos. El pobre chico sonaba genuinamente devastado. – ¡Estoy hablando de mi orgullo aquí! ¡Puede que para ti no signifique mucho, pero para mí, lo es todo!

\- Ojiro-kun… – murmuró Hagakure con tristeza. – N-no tenía idea…

Gohan se mantuvo en silencio mientras veía la sombría escena con el cejo fruncido. Habiéndose asociado con artistas marciales toda su vida, sabía exactamente de dónde venía su compañero. No era que necesariamente se suscribiera al ideal de que el orgullo en sí mismo debería ser un factor que dictara las acciones, pero lo entendía y lo respetaba… hasta cierto punto. Además, no era que el festival deportivo fuese un asunto de vida o muerte.

\- Yo también quiero retirarme por la misma razón. – anunció el chico regordete de pelo azul del mismo equipo, aunque de una manera mucho más calmada. – Independientemente de la habilidad, ¿no creen que va contra el espíritu del festival deportivo si aquellos que no hicieron nada llegan hasta la ronda final?

\- ¡Ustedes sí que son verdaderos hombres! ¡Maldición, los admiro por eso! – lloró Kirishima, derramando lágrimas de verdad.

La cara de Midnight adoptó un semblante oscuro que contrastaba con su usual disposición alegre. – Los jóvenes que hablan de ese modo… ¡me excitan de todas las maneras correctas! ¡Shoda Nirengeki-kun! ¡Ojiro Mashirao-kun! ¡Acepto sus renuncias! – declaró, con una gran sonrisa mientras daba un latigazo para enfatizar.

Los dos chicos exhalaron suspiros de alivio, aunque el de Ojiro estaba mezclado con sollozos ahogados. Afortunadamente, no tuvo que irse a sufrir solo, pues Hagakure ya se encontraba frotándole la espalda con su mano invisible. Eso fue muy amable de su parte. Sintiendo curiosidad del paradero de su tercera compañera de equipo, los ojos color ónix de Gohan escanearon entre la multitud de estudiantes en busca del distintivo cabello rosa de Hatsume Mei, y rápidamente la encontró bien atrás. Su rostro cubierto con sus gafas protectoras mostraba una amplia sonrisa, sin un ápice de molestia por las renuncias de sus dos compañeros.

Se rascó detrás de la cabeza, sin estar seguro de lo que esperaba de aquella chica. Aun así, estaba interesado en ver de lo que podría ser capaz. Si el hecho de haber estado dispuesta a hacer equipo con él en el evento anterior era un indicio, agallas no le faltaban.

Estuvo a punto de buscar al último miembro del equipo cuando Midnight se aclaró la garganta, atrayendo su atención.

\- ¡Con dos plazas abiertas, el equipo que quedó en quinto lugar tendrá que decidir cuáles de sus miembros entrarán por Shoda-kun y Ojiro-kun! – reveló.

Sin embargo, Kendou habló rápidamente. – Si ese es el caso, entonces en lugar de nosotros, que apenas hicimos algo durante la batalla de caballería, deberían ser ellos. – sugirió, señalando al equipo de Tetsutetsu, quienes visiblemente se sorprendieron. – Ellos lucharon hasta el final y se mantuvieron toda la batalla cerca de la cima del tablero. Si alguien merece continuar, son estos chicos. ¿Verdad, chicas?

Una ronda de asentimientos de sus compañeras solidificó su decisión.

Ahora, _eso_ sí fue una sorpresa para Gohan. Si había algo que había aprendido sobre Kendou, era que sin duda era una persona muy justa y noble. Aunque estaba triste de que no podría verla pelear en el torneo, su respeto por ella se incrementó enormemente.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡Ellas también sí que tienen su hombría! – balbuceó Kirishima junto a él. – ¡Maldición, empiezo a sentir que me quitan la virilidad!

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – preguntó Ashido.

\- ¡Significa que está perdiendo sus bolas! – se rio Satou.

Ashido parpadeó. – Huh. No sabía que las tuviera para empezar.

Satou se desternilló de risa, mientras Gohan trataba de ahogar la suya. Hasta Kirishima dejó salir un resoplido entre sus fuertes sollozos. Ashido, entretanto, se veía muy satisfecha consigo misma.

De vuelta con Midnight, Tetsutetsu y Shiozaki habían sido elegidos para tomar parte en la ronda final. Aunque la inclusión de Tetsutetsu no sorprendió a Gohan, él pensaba que Honenuki habría sido el que entraría en lugar de Shiozaki; el Quirk de ese sujeto no era broma. De nuevo, ¿quizás Shiozaki tenía un arma secreta bajo la manga?

\- ¡Con eso arreglado, por fin podemos volver a los procedimientos estándar! – anunció Midnight con un latigazo. – ¿Puede venir por favor un miembro del equipo ganador, el equipo Son, para tomar un número?

Gohan fijó la mirada en cada uno de sus compañeros, recibiendo gestos afirmativos de dos de ellos; Satou simplemente le sacó el dedo, a lo cual él simplemente rodó los ojos. Ignorando los susurros que se levantaron a su alrededor, caminó hacia Midnight y metió la mano en su caja.

\- ¿Nervioso? – le preguntó, con sus ojos azules brillándole con picardía.

Gohan solo sonrió mientras sacaba una bola y la abría.

…

Una vez que todos sacaron las suyas, Midnight sacudió su látigo en la dirección del monitor más grande del estadio y dieciséis nombres aparecieron en la pantalla.

 _Bakugou Katsuki vs Iida Tenya_

 _Kaminari Denki vs Uraraka Ochaco_

 _Yaoyorozu Momo vs Todoroki Shoto_

 _Midoriya Izuku vs Hatsume Mei_

 _Satou Rikido vs Kirishima Eijiro_

 _Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu vs Sero Hanta_

 _Shiozaki Ibara vs Ashido Mina_

 _Shinsou Hitoshi vs Son Gohan_

 _ **Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

¡Holas, gente! Bueno, por fin que ponen esta historia de vuelta en marcha. Aunque muchos de nosotros esperábamos que empezaran de una vez con el torneo de combates, creo que no está mal ver a Gohan relacionarse un poco con sus amigos. El grupo parece integrarse bastante bien. Aunque en una nota menos positiva, ya Todoroki le reveló a Gohan lo de su pasado, y si bien lo entiende, ya le tiró un argumento en contra de que, si quiere ser un héroe, no puede poner su orgullo como excusa para contenerse sus poderes cuando hay vidas en peligro. Veamos en qué resulta esto.

Ahora, ya por fin tenemos revelados los combates. ¿Qué les parece? Se cumplieron varias de mis predicciones, como que a Gohan lo colocaron contra Shinsou, y Satou tendrá revancha con Kirishima. Aunque todos los combates quedaron diferentes al canon, ya puedo irme haciendo algunas ideas de quiénes van a ganar y de lo que puede pasar. Mis opiniones personales: Bakugou vs Iida, le iría más al primero, aunque el segundo podría sorprender. Kaminari vs Ochaco, un poco más difícil, aunque considerando que la segunda fue capaz de poner a Bakugou contra las cuerdas en canon y que sin duda es más inteligente, yo digo que la balanza se inclina más a su favor. Momo vs Todoroki… aquí me anticipo que Todoroki no solo ganará, sino que dejará a la pobre Momo igual o peor que en canon, especialmente viendo que ahora estando tan inestable emocionalmente, se va a desquitar con ella por la conversación que tuvo con Gohan (por otro lado, si Gohan la consuela después se podrían acercar más). Izuku vs Mei… no hay que ser un supergenio para saber lo que va a pasar aquí, ¿verdad? Ibara vs Mina… hablando de Quirks la segunda podría tener la ventaja, aunque creo que Mineta es el que va a estar más emocionado con esta pelea (seguro querrá que se rasguen la ropa con las espinas o se la disuelvan con el ácido). Y por último, Shinsou vs Gohan… bueno, ya he dado mis comentarios respecto a esto. No descarto la posibilidad de que Shinsou saque a Gohan del torneo (es el único que puede hacerlo, enfrentémoslo), aunque eso provocaría mucho rage tanto dentro como fuera de la historia. En particular, los que estarán más furiosos serán Todoroki y Bakugou por no tener la oportunidad de pelear contra él, de eso no me cabe duda.

Y bueno, creo que con eso ya estuvo. Gracias por los reviews a **BRANDON369, Aspros D'Lars, Kisame Hoshigaki, darkdan-sama, Igniz17** y **taro0305.** Me despido deseándoles un feliz inicio de Cuaresma, y como siempre, ¡superen los límites, PLUS ULTRA!


	16. No hay salida fácil

**El Símbolo de la Paz y la Justicia**

 **Escrito por TheGodfather93, traducido por Fox McCloude**

 **Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball, My Hero Academia y todos sus personajes respectivos son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y Kouhei Horikoshi. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 **Capítulo 16: No hay salida fácil.**

Por espacio de un segundo, solo hubo silencio, y entonces el rugido estremecedor de la multitud disipó toda la tensión como un tifón desatando su furia.

\- ¡Eres hombre muerto, Cuatro Ojos!

\- ¡E-ese comportamiento tan tosco es indigno para un héroe!

\- Hn.

\- ¿Huh?"

\- H-hola.

\- ¡Démosles a esta gente un show que no olvidarán!

\- ¡Genial!

\- ¡¿Qué se supone que significa eso?!

\- Shinsouu Hitoshi, ¿eh? – murmuró Gohan en voz alta. Su calma contrastaba totalmente con los demás competidores. – Interesante.

Si había un oponente para el cual no estaba preparado en absoluto, era este sujeto. Hatsume Mei también era un factor desconocido, pero al menos tenía una vaga idea de qué esperar con ella, considerando su personalidad alegre y vibrante. Shinsouu, por otra parte, era como un libro totalmente cerrado.

Un vistazo hacia un lado reveló a Satou y Kirishima en medio de un concurso de miradas silenciosas, con sonrisas idénticas adornando sus rostros. Los dos se quedaron quietos como estatuas, sin retroceder un ápice en cada sentido de la palabra. Definitivamente su encuentro sería algo digno de ver.

Ashido rodó los ojos ante la vista, antes de voltear a ver a Gohan y darle una sonrisa pequeña, casi temblorosa. – Si gano mi encuentro, nos enfrentaremos en la segunda ronda…

\- Tú puedes, Ashido. Eres fuerte. – declaró Gohan con confianza, dándole a la chica una sonrisa propia.

Ashido se sonrojó, pero a pesar de todo también sonrió de oreja a oreja, y sus ojos oscuros chispearon con un fuego que no le sorprendió ver. – ¡Puedes apostarlo!

Gohan asintió con aprobación, y tras despedirse de ella volteó su atención hacia la multitud que lo rodeaba, curioso sobre dónde estaría su oponente. No tardó mucho en encontrar a Shinsou; su distintivo cabello índigo, aura deprimida, y la mirada en blanco que le daba a Gohan le hacía sobresalir como un faro entre el mar de estudiantes excitados con la competencia.

Sin saber qué esperar del chico, pero aun queriendo mostrar educación, Gohan se le acercó y le extendió la mano, sonriéndole amablemente. – Te deseo buena suerte en nuestro encuentro. Hagamos que sea uno bueno, ¿eh?

Shinsou bajó su mirada gélida, pero no aceptó la mano que le ofrecían. En vez de eso, sus ojos violetas se fijaron en los ónix de Gohan, mientras fruncía ligeramente las cejas. – Casi suenas genuino al decirlo.

Gohan dejó de sonreír. – Yo no…

De repente algo grueso y peludo le cubrió la boca. Gohan reaccionó agarrando el objeto que acababa de sujetarlo, y girando el cuerpo hacia su atacante al tiempo que lanzaba un golpe de navaja hacia su cuello. Sin embargo, al ver la cara aterrada de Ojiro a pocos milímetros, se quedó congelado, y sus dedos quedaron a menos de una pulgada de la garganta del rubio.

\- ¡¿Ojiro?! ¡¿Qué diablos, amigo?! – gritó bajando las manos. – ¿Estás bien? No fue mi intención…

\- Estoy bien, Son. Solo… no digas ni una palabra más. – suplicó Ojiro, dirigiéndole una mirada fulminante a Shinsou.

El chico de pelo índigo sonrió con arrogancia, como si le divirtiera lo que acababa de suceder. Pero luego que el tenso silencio entre ellos se extendiera sin signo alguno de abatirse, se encogió de hombros y se fue, caminando con paso despreocupado.

Una vez que Shinsou quedó fuera de su radio de escucha, Gohan se volvió hacia su compañero, confundido. – ¿Me quieres explicar qué fue todo eso?

\- Hagas lo que hagas, no le respondas a _nada_ de lo que te diga ese sujeto. – exclamó Ojiro, cuyo rostro era una máscara de seriedad de vida o muerte que dejó al híbrido saiyajin todavía más confuso.

\- ¿Por qué? Si es porque es un patán, no te preocupes. Ya he lidiado con bastantes de…

\- Son. Confía en mí cuando te digo que ese sujeto es peligroso. Hasta para alguien como tú. – continuó Ojiro.

Ahora fue el turno de Gohan de ponerse serio. – Explícate.

\- Ven conmigo. – le indicó Ojiro, señalándole la entrada de un túnel desocupado.

Similar a su conversación pasada con Todoroki, Gohan se apoyó contra la pared con los brazos cruzados y esperó a que su compañero de clases hablara. Ojiro frunció la cara pensativo, como si eligiera sus palabras con cuidado.

\- El Quirk de ese sujeto… no se parece a nada que haya visto. Es como alguna clase de… control mental. – explicó.

Gohan se quedó boquiabierto, y su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas ante la revelación. – ¡¿Control mental?! ¡Eso es una locura! – Con razón su compañero pensaba Shinsou era peligroso; el sujeto tenía un Quirk condenadamente aterrador.

\- Sí. Y además es muy sutil. – continuó Ojiro. – Lo último que recuerdo es que me preguntó cuál era mi Quirk, y lo siguiente que supe fue que la batalla de caballería ya estaba a punto de terminar.

Gohan se frotó las sienes, todavía esforzándose por comprender lo que acababa de oír. – Es decir que más o menos por media hora, ¿este sujeto tenía completo control sobre tus acciones y tú no podías hacer nada?

\- Sí…

\- ¿Y activó su control mental cuando respondiste a su pregunta?

\- Hasta donde sé, así fue.

Eso no era suficiente. Gohan necesitaba saber más. – ¿Esa es la única forma? ¿Puede hacerlo con contacto físico o a través de sus pensamientos?

Ojiro dejó salir un profundo suspiro y se pasó la mano por su pelo rubio. – No lo sé. Como dije, estuve inconsciente todo el tiempo, y cuando finalmente le pregunté qué pasó al final de la batalla, simplemente me ignoró y se fue.

Gohan se mordió los labios mientras se concentraba. – ¿Es decir que no tienes idea de cómo romper el control mental una vez que caes en él?

Ojiro tragó saliva. – Hay una manera, pero no creo que sea posible en un torneo.

\- ¿Oh? – Gohan se acercó con interés.

\- ¿Recuerdas lo que dije que recuperé el sentido hacia el final de la batalla de caballería? – Tras recibir un gesto afirmativo, Ojiro continuó. – Fue porque choqué contra alguien de otro equipo y eso me libró del control mental.

Gohan ensanchó los ojos. – O sea que el contacto físico puede romperlo. ¿Alguna otra idea?

\- No, lo siento. – murmuró Ojiro, bajando la cabeza y dando patadas distraídamente al suelo de concreto.

Gohan cerró los ojos, absorbiendo la montaña de información que acababan de darle. Luego de algunos segundos de contemplación silente, los abrió de nuevo para sonreírle amigablemente a su compañero de clases. – Gracias por decirme esto, Ojiro. No tienes idea de cuánto lo aprecio.

\- Todo bien, amigo. – murmuró el chico con cola. – Nos salvaste el pellejo a todos allá en el U.S.J., es lo menos que puedo hacer.

\- "Tal vez, pero tú me acabas de salvar de un potencial ridículo de proporciones cataclísimicas." – pensó Gohan, y luego añadió en voz alta. – Aun así, me gustaría pagártelo. Te invito a comer brochetas un día de estos. Hay un lugar que no está muy lejos de la escuela que encontré hace unas semanas.

Ojiro finalmente levantó la mirada, y su depresión anterior se vio reemplazada por sorpresa. – Bueno, sería tonto no aceptar una comida gratis, ¿pero brochetas? Que sea comida china y lo consideraré.

Gohan rio. – Conozco un buen restaurante chino. Está un poco más lejos, pero podemos llegar caminando. Hacen unas frituras con salsa de carne y ostras de primera.

\- ¡Ahora sí hablamos el mismo lenguaje! – se rio también. – ¡Es un trato! Y gracias, Son, de verdad no tenías que hacerlo.

Gohan movió la mano restándole importancia. – No te preocupes por eso. – Era lo menos que podía hacer.

Una vez que regresaron al estadio, Ojiro le dio unas palmadas al híbrido saiyajin en la espalda. – Buena suerte en tu encuentro, Son. No creo que la necesites, pero nunca se es demasiado cuidadoso.

\- Totalmente cierto. Nos veremos luego, Ojiro. – Antes de que pudieran tomar caminos separados, sin embargo, una memoria reciente regresó al frente de sus pensamientos, sacándole un rubor al chico. – ¡Oh! Y por cierto, perdón por, umm, ya sabes… casi partirte el cuello hace un momento… – dijo nerviosamente, mientras se rascaba la nuca.

Ojiro se rio entre dientes. – No tienes que disculparte, hombre. La culpa es mía por venirle por detrás a otro artista marcial. Yo habría reaccionado igual… aunque no tan rápido. – Luego silbó de manera apreciativa. – Aun así, esos reflejos son asombrosos. ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento hiciste para llegar a ese punto?

\- Uno realmente poco ortodoxo. – reveló Gohan, resistiéndose el impulso de dar un respingo.

Ojiro se rio. – Suena divertido. Bueno, te dejo para que te prepares. Recuerda lo que hablamos.

\- Lo haré, y gracias otra vez. – replicó Gohan, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Ya con eso fuera del camino, se volvió a unir a la congregación de estudiantes animados en el centro del estadio. De lo que podía ver y oír, el sentimiento no se había apagado en absoluto, lo cual era bueno. Desafortunadamente, el sentimiento no se aplicaba a él. Por entusiasmado que estaba de ver a sus compañeros enfrentarse, no se podía sacudir el terror que sentía por su propia pelea.

Si su vida de montaña rusa descarrilada le había enseñado algo, era que la paz era efímera, y que el peligro podía surgir en cualquier momento. Aunque este mundo no tenía las amenazas capaces de sacudir planetas que había en su tierra, la sobreabundancia de Quirks variados y obscenamente poderosos significaba que nunca podía bajar la guardia.

"Nunca olvides que la muerte podría venirte en cualquier momento, en cualquier lugar, donde sea," era una de las lecciones más duras que Piccoro literalmente tuvo que grabarle en la cabeza a la fuerza cuando era niño. Aunque Gohan lo encontró algo extremo, incluso en ese entonces, el principio detrás de ello era sólido. Hasta Miyamoto Musashi se subscribía a un ideal similar, y la era donde vivió era significativamente menos caótica que la actual.

Satou resultó estar exactamente donde Gohan lo había dejado, mientras Kirishima y Ashido no se veían por ninguna parte. El híbrido saiyajin levantó una ceja al ver la postura rígida de su amigo, con los brazos cruzados y gesto fruncido. – ¿Qué diablos te pasó? ¿Perdiste tus golosinas?

\- ¿Qué hacías confraternizando con el chico de la cola? ¿Tratas de reemplazarme? – cuestionó Satou, y su gesto se volvió aún más severo.

Gohan rodó los ojos. – Discutiendo estrategias.

\- ¿Estrategias? – El tono de Satou se transicionó a incredulidad. – ¿Contra ese alfeñique de pelos morados que es más flaco que una rama? Solo sóplale y se desplomará.

\- No es sabio subestimar a tus oponentes. – lo regañó Gohan.

Satou resopló. – Lo que usted diga, Sr. Miyagi.

\- El Sr. Miyagi nunca dijo eso. – replicó Gohan secamente.

\- Cierto, pero es algo que sin duda diría. – replicó Satou, poniéndose las manos detrás de la cabeza.

Gohan abrió la boca para replicar, pero fue interrumpido por la voz atronadora de Present Mic proyectándose por los altoparlantes. – ¡Ooh, vaya, algunos de esos encuentros son pura candela! ¿Tengo razón o qué, gente? – La multitud rugió estando de acuerdo. – ¡Sí, sí, simplemente fantástico! ¡Pero antes de que podamos proceder con el evento principal, tenemos algunos eventos recreacionales para su disfrute! ¡Primero, una búsqueda de tesoro con un giro especial al estilo U.A.!

Sorprendentemente, la multitud también vitoreó. Gohan se imaginó que estarían demasiado impacientes para otro intermedio, y que querrían volver a ver a los niños apaleándose unos a otros. Pero de nuevo, Present Mic hacía un trabajo decente al añadir el hype: eso del "giro especial al estilo U.A." sonaba particularmente intrigante.

Gohan se volteó hacia Satou y sonrió. – Eso suena divertido. ¿Quieres participar?

El chico más alto sacudió su cabeza. – Normalmente diría que sí… pero al fin tengo una oportunidad de cobrármelas con Kirishima, y no quiero desperdiciarla. – Apretó un puño y lo acercó a su cara, endureciendo su expresión. – Sabía que tendría otra oportunidad de volver a pelear contra él, pero nunca imaginé que sería aquí, en el mayor de los escenarios. Tengo que poner mi cabeza en el juego, hermano.

Gohan se rio. No podía recordar la última vez que su mejor amigo se veía ardiendo tanto de emoción por algo que no estaba relacionado a hacer pasteles. – En ese caso voy contigo. – le ofreció. – Podemos hacer calentamiento, meditación, discursos motivacionales, lo que necesites para estar listo.

\- ¿Y qué pasa con la búsqueda de tesoros? – inquirió Satou.

\- Asegurarme de que no hagas el ridículo, y por asociación, que no me dejes mal a mí, tiene prioridad. – explicó Gohan, levantando la comisura del labio.

Satou soltó una gran carcajada y se hundió el puño en la palma. – ¡Pequeño bribón insolente! ¡Bien! Busquemos un lugar para calentar. Tengo un par de técnicas nuevas que he querido probar, y me hará falta un buen saco para golpear.

Gohan asintió con aprobación, colocando un dedo de manera contemplativa en el mentón. – En ese caso, mejor conseguirte un par de guantes de boxeo. No quisiera que te rompas las manos antes de la gran pelea.

Los ojos de Satou se ensancharon momentáneamente, antes que soltara un resoplido por sus enormes labios. – ¿De dónde salió todo ese descaro, Son? ¿Has estado pasando el rato con el Petardo Explosivo a mis espaldas?

Como si le hubieran tirado un balde de agua con hielo encima, el humor jovial de Gohan se evaporó en un instante, y un gesto fruncido se apoderó de su rostro. – Eso fue bajo.

\- No te metas con el toro, jovencito, o te tocarán los cuernos. – lo provocó Satou, haciendo el gesto y todo.

\- Y a ti te tocarán zarpazos en el trasero si provocas demasiado al oso. – gruñó Gohan, señalando hacia la salida del estadio con la cabeza. – Ahora vámonos, no tenemos todo el día.

\- ¡Voy detrás de ti, Sr. Miyagi! – chirrió Satou, chorreando arrogancia en toda su voz.

Con una sacudida de resignación, Gohan llevó a su amigo hacia la salida del estadio. Aunque ese comentario respecto a Bakugou le molestó más de lo que admitiría, se sentía genuinamente feliz de que Satou no pareciera abrumado por la ocasión. Aunque si su actitud despreocupada seguiría durante su encuentro o no, eso todavía estaba por verse.

* * *

 **(-0-)**

* * *

Una vez que el interludio recreacional concluyó, los estudiantes fueron agrupados en cabinas corporativas colocadas en las tribunas, lo bastante grandes para acomodar exactamente treinta personas. A cada clase le designaron su propia cabina privada, separada de la de sus rivales por paredes de concreto que permitían algún tipo de privacidad y evitaba que hubiera espionaje. Aunque no bloqueaban el sonido, como podía atestiguarlo al escuchar los chirridos de Mineta.

Desde allí, todos observaron cómo Cementoss trabajaba su magia para construir para construir una plataforma de combate. Siempre con ganas de observar los Quirks en acción, Gohan observó con atención mientras el escenario comenzaba a tomar forma.

La base del escenario consistía en una enorme área rectangular llena de baldosas, conectada al suelo por un pequeño juego de escaleras. Descansando encima de la base, arriba de otro pequeño juego de escaleras, se encontraba el verdadero ring de pelea: o más bien rectángulo. Una elección extraña en su opinión, pero se imaginó que esto ya sería parte de lo usual en la U.A.

A diferencia de la base con baldosas, la plataforma de combate consistía en una superficie lisa y completamente limpia y blanca. Una gruesa línea separaba esta sección del escenario de lo que se podría considerar como el área fuera de los límites, que contenía una superficie igualmente lisa, solo que de color más oscuro. En general, no parecía muy diferente de un ring para luchas de sumo...

Bueno, excepto por el llamativo logo de la U.A. logo en la parte inferior, las llamas que se prendieron en las cuatro esquinas de la base, y que su tamaño era mucho más grande en general. A pesar de la extraña forma rectangular, el ring se veía bastante espacioso, si bien algo peligroso debido a los bordes filosos de sus dos plataformas elevadas.

\- ¡Gracias, Cementoss! ¡Excelente trabajo como siempre! – alabó Present Mic a su colega mientras se sentaba en una silla directamente de cara al escenario. – ¡Y ahora, ¿quién está listo para que le bombee la sangre, se le pare el corazón, se le retuerzan las tripas y se le suba la testosterona de pura ACCIÓN?!

\- ¡NOSOTROS! – coreó la multitud.

\- ¡Eso es lo que quería oír! ¡Y ahora escuchen, chicos y chicas! ¡Aunque las reglas son muy simples, son muy importantes! – Present Mic se aclaró la garganta. – ¡La meta del juego es sacar a tu oponente de los límites, o inmovilizarlo por completo! ¡También puedes ganar si logras obligarlo a que diga "me rindo"!

»Que empiece el dolor, y las lesiones, porque tenemos a nuestra querida Recovery Girl esperando en las alas del hospital para darles un besito en sus rasponcitos más tarde! ¡Aunque traten de no extralimitarse! ¡Siguen siendo héroes en entrenamiento, así que el uso excesivo de fuerza resultará en DESCALIFICACIÓN!

Una lluvia de abucheos resonó por toda la multitud: si fue porque _querían_ que hubiera uso excesivo de fuerza, o que les desagradaba el pensamiento, Gohan no tenía idea.

Pero antes de poder pensar apropiadamente en la moralidad de la audiencia, Iida y Bakugou se dirigieron al estadio y tomaron posiciones en los lados opuestos del ring. Aunque el segundo miraba fulminantemente y con desprecio a su oponente, el primero llevaba una máscara de dura indiferencia. Lo que no llevaba Iida, sin embargo, eran sus características gafas. Muy listo.

\- ¡Nuestro primer concursante viene de la Clase 1-A del Curso de Héroes! ¡El novato explosivo con un corazón lleno de rabia, Bakugou Katsuki! – anunció Present Mic mientras la multitud se volvía loca. – ¡Se enfrentará a su compañero de clases, el elegante y sofisticado Iida Tenya, el hijo menor de la prestigiosa familia Iida! – Ante eso, los espectadores gritaron todavía más fuerte, profundizando la ya de por sí tóxica mirada de Bakugou.

\- No veo cómo esto terminará bien para Iida. – musitó Sero en voz alta.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Iida-kun todavía tiene una oportunidad! – protestó Uraraka.

\- No lo sé, Uraraka. Bakugou parece furioso. Muy, muy furioso. – observó Kirishima.

\- ¿Y qué? ¡Bakugou-kun siempre está furioso! ¡Probablemente haya nacido así! – replicó Uraraka, haciendo que algunos se rieran por lo bajo.

\- ¿Tú qué opinas, Son? – preguntó Satou junto al híbrido saiyajin. Gohan se mordió los labios, pero se abstuvo de decir lo que pensaba.

\- ¡Comiencen! – anunció Present Mic.

Al instante, Iida salió disparado de frente, pero Bakugou fue casi igual de rápido para actuar, lanzándose hacia el aire usando sus explosiones como cohetes de propulsión. Desde su posición elevada, alteró su trayectoria y se disparó como un misil hacia Iida que seguía en movimiento, gruñendo como perro rabioso durante su descenso.

Iida, para darle crédito, fue lo bastante ágil para frenar y saltar hacia un lado, evitando un puñetazo explosivo de Bakugou que agrietó el cemento y sacó una nube de humo negro que cubrió una gran porción del ring. Desafortunadamente, no fue capaz de anticiparse la patada barredora que Bakugou le lanzó después, dándole en los talones y haciéndolo caer de espaldas.

Con un rugido salvaje, Bakugou saltó fuera del humo y golpeó a Iida, hundiendo sus rodillas en los bíceps del chico más alto y empezando un feroz asalto mientras estaba en el suelo. – ¡Muere! ¡Muere! ¡Muere! ¡Muere! ¡Muere! ¡Muere! – empezó a gritar, hundiendo sus nudillos repetidamente en la cara de su oponente sin señal alguna de detenerse.

La mayoría de los miembros de la Clase 1-A no podía más que observar el espectáculo en silencio horrorizados; contrastando completamente con la audiencia que animaba positivamente. Gohan estaba igual de preocupado que sus compañeros de clase, pero mantuvo sus emociones bajo control. – ¡Vamos, Iida! ¿De verdad eso es todo lo que tienes? – masculló entre dientes apretados, a la vez que cerraba los puños con fuerza sobre su regazo.

\- ¡¿Este será el final para Iida?! – preguntó Present Mic, adoptando un tono melodramático en su voz. – ¡Parece que el primer encuentro terminará en el primer-whoa! ¡Miren eso!

La multitud soltó un "¡Ooohh!" cuando los motores en la pantorrilla derecha de Iida se encendió, y luego se soltaron un "¡Aaaahh!" cuando el apaleado estudiante asestó una patada a potencia turbo detrás de la cabeza de Bakugou.

Bakugou gruñó audiblemente y se fue de cara, perdiendo el agarre apenas lo suficiente para permitirle a Iida poner los brazos fuera de peligro, y usar la fuerza de la parte superior de su cuerpo para quitarse a su atacante de encima. Luego, tras volver a ponerse de pie, se lanzó hacia el rubio mareado, que estaba de rodillas, y le dio un puntapié con toda su fuerza en las costillas.

Un grito colectivo hizo eco por toda la multitud mientras Bakugou salía rodando hacia el borde del ring, solo para detenerse a menos de un metro de tocar la línea de los límites. Apretando los dientes se puso de pie, y le lanzó una mirada feroz a su oponente. No mostraba signos externos de daño, pero Gohan supo que todavía sentía el resquicio de esa patada.

Iida optó por presionar su ventaja y se lanzó a la carga contra Bakugou, pero el rubio estaba lo bastante bien como para abrir los brazos, generar calor en sus palmas, y luego golpearlas juntas para descargar una tremenda explosión que mandó a volar a Iida de espaldas antes de que pudiese conectar un ataque. Bakugou hasta fue lo bastante rápido para agregar un "¡Vete al infierno!" para enfatizar.

Afortunadamente, Iida no estaba lo bastante cerca como para recibir todo el impacto de la explosión, y logró aterrizar sobre sus pies en el lado opuesto del ring. Ya que ninguno de los combatientes hizo ningún movimiento, los espectadores tuvieron oportunidad para ver el aspecto del chico alto por primera vez desde su increíble recuperación.

Desafortunadamente, Iida parecía estar en un estado mucho peor que Bakugou. Estaba jadeando con pesadez, y su nariz chorreaba sangre como un grifo roto. Luego de limpiarse todo lo que pudo con la manga de su uniforme, miró de nuevo a Bakugou, con la expresión en blanco. Sin embargo, el casi imperceptible tic en su ojo (que sin duda después iba a hinchársele) demostraba que también estaba enojado.

\- ¡Qué increíble regreso del borde de la muerte por parte de Iida! – vociferó Present Mic, y la audiencia gritó llena de júbilo de la misma manera. – ¿Podrá seguir el paso y sacar una victoria? ¿O acaso el abrumador poder de Bakugou será demasiado al final? ¿Alguna predicción, Eraserhead?

\- No. – gruñó Aizawa.

\- ¡Diablos! – jadeó Kaminari. – ¡Eso fue intenso!

\- Bakugou es una máquina, pero Iida tampoco se queda atrás. – señaló Kirishima.

\- ¡Les dije que no subestimen a Iida-kun todavía! – exclamó Uraraka, sonando apropiadamente confiada.

\- ¡Jaja, tú díselos, chica! – se rio Ashido. – ¡Vamos, Iida! ¡Patéale el trasero!

\- ¡Sí! ¡Has que se haga encima de los pantalones delante de toda esta gente! – aulló Satou.

Sero lo miró levantando una ceja. – Sí saben que solo van a hacer que Bakugou se enfade todavía más, ¿verdad?

\- ¡Qué importa! ¡Es divertido ver a ese bastardo perder los papeles!

De vuelta en el ring, Bakugou avanzaba lentamente hacia Iida, con pequeñas explosiones danzando en sus manos estiradas. Cuando el rubio llegó hasta el centro del ring, los motores en las pantorrillas de Iida rugieron al encenderse, y de nuevo empezó a echar una carrera alrededor de la plataforma, rodeando a Bakugou en círculos como un correcaminos. Entre más corría Iida, más rápido se volvía, y más difícil era distinguirlo.

\- Acaso… ¿Iida está tratando de hacerle de Flash? – inquirió Kirishima.

\- ¿Quieres decir correr tan rápido que crearía un tornado? – preguntó Gohan. Al responderle con un asentimiento, él negó con la cabeza. – En realidad lo dudo. Si tuviera que adivinar, diría que está tratando de ganar velocidad tanto como sea posible para confundir a Bakugou, y después lo golpeará desde un punto ciego.

\- ¿Eh? Eso es muy inteligente de Iida. – comentó Kaminari.

Gohan frunció el cejo. – Es una táctica sólida, pero me preocupa el hecho de que Bakugou está dejando que Iida lo haga sin más.

En efecto, Bakugou se contentaba con permanecer en el centro del ring, sin perturbarse en absoluto. Los únicos indicios de movimiento de su parte eran sus ojos carmesís yendo de aquí para allá peligrosamente, tratando de rastrear los movimientos de Iida a medida que incrementaba su velocidad. Y dada su relativa calma, parecía que estaba teniendo éxito en ello.

Luego de treinta segundos de esto, Iida atacó, atacando a Bakugou por la retaguardia desde un ángulo de cuarenta y cinco grados. Justo cuando estaba a punto de embestirlo, Bakugou pivoteó donde estaba y le lanzó una palma abierta directo a la cara. – ¡ARDE!

Una explosión como de una granada cegadora detonó enfrente de los ojos de Iida, arrancándole al chico un grito de agonía mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara.

Sin perder ni un segundo, Bakugou conectó un devastador uppercut en el estómago desprotegido de su víctima, haciendo que Iida se fuera de frente y bajara los brazos por instinto. Con un objetivo vital ahora desprotegido, Bakugou levantó la palma hacia la cara de Iida, hundiéndole los dados en la piel, y le azotó la parte de atrás de la cabeza en el suelo, resonando dolorosamente en una grieta.

Todavía sujetándolo con fuerza, la mano de Bakugou brilló con un naranja amenazador, pero antes que ocurriera un desastre, un grito de "¡Alto!" de parte de Midnight detuvo la tortura.

Bakugou le echó una mirada fulminante a la profesora, pero retrajo la mano y se echó para atrás revelando el cuerpo golpeado e inconsciente de Iida al mundo, atrayendo una ronda de gritos ahogados de toda la cabina de la Clase 1-A.

Su nariz estaba doblada en un ángulo extraño, chorreando todavía sangre de ella como si fuera una fuente. Las cinco heridas provocadas por las uñas de Bakugou también empezaron a sangrar, aunque no tanto. Para coronar la horrible imagen, sus ojos estaban firmemente cerrados, y la boca congelada en una mueca de dolor.

\- ¡El ganador de la primera ronda es Katsuki Bakugou! – declaró Present Mic, cuya voz carecía de su chispa usual. Hasta los subsecuentes vítores del público perdieron algo de su anterior vigor.

\- Pobre Iida-kun. – gimió Uraraka, observando al grupo de médicos que entraba en el ring y cuidadosamente colocaba al malherido muchacho en una camilla mientras Bakugou se alejaba caminando, con las manos en los bolsillos.

\- Probablemente tenga una contusión luego de ese último ataque. – señaló Yaoyorozu. – Es algo bueno que Midnight-sensei haya detenido el encuentro cuando lo hizo. Cualquier otro golpe a la cabeza habría sido realmente peligroso.

Gohan hizo una reverencia en señal de respeto. – Iida peleó bien considerando las circunstancias. Bakugou es un oponente formidable.

Kaminari se aclaró la garganta. – ¿Alguien me quiere explicar qué demonios acaba de suceder? Parecía que Iida lo tenía en la bolsa, y de repente Bakugou le dio la vuelta en el último momento.

\- D-de hecho, Kacchan tuvo el control del encuentro todo el tiempo. – murmuró Midoriya.

Kaminari no parecía convencido. – ¿Estás seguro de eso?

\- Midoriya tiene razón. – añadió Gohan, viendo a su amigo peliverde sucumbir ante la mirada de varios de sus compañeros. Cuando su atención se volvió hacia él, se movió para elaborar. – Bakugou le tendió una trampa que sabía que podía activar. Sabía perfectamente que no podría igualar a Iida en velocidad, pero también sabía que Iida evitaría atacarlo de frente, ya que no le funcionó las últimas dos veces que lo intentó. Así que, al moverse al centro del ring, le dejó una sola opción.

Kaminari silbó. – Mierda. Las peleas de nivel alto son como un juego de ajedrez, ¿eh?

\- No es que tú supieras algo de eso. – se burló Jirou, haciendo que algunos se rieran por lo bajo mientras que Kaminari se enfurruñaba, claramente ofendido.

Gohan se rascó la mejilla. – Aunque debo admitirlo, no creí que Bakugou tuviera el tiempo de reacción para hacer algo así. Eso fue impresionante en serio.

\- Kacchan siempre ha tenido reflejos asombrosos. – explicó Midoriya, frunciendo el cejo al ver cómo finalmente sacaban a Iida del estadio. – A menos que Iida-kun lograse incorporar algunos ataques de largo alcance en su estilo de combate, el desenlace de este encuentro habría sido el mismo.

\- ¡Bueno, véanlo por el lado amable! ¡Al menos no llevaba sus gafas! – dijo Ashido, aunque a medias animada de lo que solía estar.

\- Sí, ¿y qué onda con eso? – se preguntó Satou rascándose el mentón. – Yo creí que las tenía pegadas en la cara con super pegamento.

Midoriya dejó salir una risita nerviosa. – Le dije a Iida-kun que debería ponerse contactos en vez de sus gafas para este encuentro. Kacchan a veces puede entusiasmarse de más con su Quirk…

Gohan rodó los ojos. – "Traducción: Bakugou es un psicópata."

\- Si Iida tenía contactos todo este tiempo, ¿por qué esperar hasta ahora para ponérselos? – se preguntó Ashido. – ¿No habría sido mucho más seguro hacerlo antes del festival deportivo? Digo, no es como que estamos jugando a las escondidas en el parque o algo.

\- Iida-san no tenía lentes de contacto. – respondió Yaoyorozu, para sorpresa de sus compañeros. – Me pidió que le hiciera un par.

Midoriya se levantó al oír la admisión, y sus ojos se sobresaltaron en dirección hacia ella. – ¿También puedes hacer eso? ¿Con la prescripción correcta y todo?

Yaoyorozu se sorprendió un poco, pero sonrió y asintió antes de responderle. – Leí un poco sobre el campo de la óptica cuando era joven. Nunca se sabe cuándo deberás rescatar a alguien que tiene problemas de visión.

\- ¡Eso es genial! – Con una velocidad sorprendente, Midoriya sacó un bolígrafo y una libreta de notas (de dónde, Gohan no tenía idea), y empezó a garabatear en ella, acompañando el rasgar de su bolígrafo por murmullos ininteligibles.

\- Maldito nerd. – dijo una voz fría, haciendo que todos a excepción de Todoroki se congelaran y voltearan su atención a la fuente.

Sin prestarles ninguna atención, Bakugou se dirigió a un asiento lejos de sus compañeros y se dejó caer en él, echándose las manos detrás de la cabeza y plantando los pies en el asiento enfrente de él. Gohan frunció el cejo ante la arrogante actitud que mostraba, pero mantuvo la boca cerrada. Ahora no era momento de sacar más drama innecesario.

Sero fue el primero en romper el silencio, sonriéndole ampliamente al volátil rubio. – Menudo espectáculo que hiciste allá. Fue de muerte.

Bakugou sonrió con arrogancia. – Cuatro Ojos fue una broma, apenas sí me hizo sudar cuando le pateé el trasero. – Su expresión se transformó en algo todavía peor mientras les echaba a sus compañeros una mirada fulminante. – Espero que alguno de ustedes perdedores al menos me obligue a esforzarme. De nuevo, si me hacen dormirme de aburrimiento, difícilmente tendrán una oportunidad de vencerme.

Sin que fuera sorpresa, esto provocó una oleada de quejas agitadas de parte de los miembros más temperamentales de la Clase 1-A, lo que a su vez se propagó al resto de las clases que también escuchaban el alboroto. Ya que Iida se encontraba incapacitado y no podía ponerle fin al caos, lo único que Gohan podía hacer era gruñir y hundirse todavía más en su asiento.

Afortunadamente, Present Mic estaba allí para salvar el día. – ¡Y ahora que ya se limpió toda la sangre y se evacuaron a los heridos, es hora de empezar el siguiente encuentro! – rugió, para el deleite de toda la multitud. – ¡Bajen de una vez, Kaminari Denki y Uraraka Ochaco! ¡Les llegó su turno de brillar!

Los dos combatientes se quedaron rígidos, y luego intercambiaron miradas desafiantes. Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera decir ni una palabra, Uraraka se puso de pie y rápidamente salió de la cabina y se dirigió al túnel.

Kaminari se rascó su cabello alborotado, con aspecto de estar confundido. – ¿Qué pasa, algo que dije la hizo enojar? Si esto es por lo de los trajes de porristas, la idea fue de Mineta.

\- Lo sabía. – dijo Tsuyu croando.

\- Solo cállate y vete para allá abajo, idiota, a menos que quieras que te descalifiquen. – lo regañó Jirou, antes de entrecerrar los ojos de manera ominosa. – Y gracias por recordarme lo de los trajes de porristas. Tú y yo tenemos que hablar de eso.

Kaminari se quedó helado, tragó saliva y se levantó de su asiento como si tuviera el trasero en llamas, antes de salir corriendo detrás de Uraraka. – ¡No hay tiempo para hablar! ¡Deséenme suerte, adiós!

Negando con la cabeza, Jirou cruzó los brazos. – Imbécil.

Gohan se acercó hacia Midoriya, que estaba sentado a tres lugares de distancia, y notó que la anterior exuberancia de su amigo peliverde había desaparecido, siendo reemplazada por un gesto fruncido y los puños apretados. – ¿Nervioso? – le susurró.

\- Un poco. – replicó Midoriya. – Kaminari-kun es un mal oponente para ella.

\- Cierto, pero ambos sabemos lo ingeniosa que puede ser Uraraka. – declaró Gohan. – Eso, y además que está muy motivada para ganar, la convierte en una oponente dura para cualquiera. Es fuerte, Midoriya.

Midoriya tragó saliva. – Yo… tienes razón. Debemos apoyarla y creer en ella.

\- Ese es el espíritu. – exclamó Gohan con una pequeña sonrisa, volviendo su atención hacia el ring abajo y esperando a que los combatientes emergieran.

* * *

 **(-0-)**

* * *

\- ¡Nuestros siguientes dos participantes también son de la Clase 1-A del Curso de Héroes! – declaró Present Mic, pausando brevemente para permitirle a la audiencia observar a los combatientes mientras se encaraban uno a la otra en el ring.

Uraraka tenía la cara enfurruñada con las cejas apretadas, y los puños muy cerrados, mientras que Kaminari se veía tan casual como siempre. Si el usuario de electricidad estaba incómodo de encontrarse bajo los reflectores, no lo demostraba. Casi era impresionante.

\- Primero, el chico cuyo nombre le va como anillo al dedo, con una chispa que supera sus años: ¡Kaminari Denki! – La multitud rugió con entusiasmo, y aumentaron el volumen cuando el muchacho les saludó en respuesta. – ¡Se estará enfrentando a un miembro del equipo de jugadores más valiosos de la ronda pasada! ¡No dejen que su apariencia los engañe, porque esta adorable muchachita viene muy en serio! ¡Damas y caballeros, démosle a una cálida bienvenida a Uraraka Ochaco!

Ya fuera por su reputación, o por lo seria que se veía, la multitud pareció perder los papeles, y la recepción que le dieron a Uraraka se llevó de calle a la de Kaminari. No fue una sorpresa entonces que se viera un poco molesto por ello.

\- ¡Tú puedes hacerlo, Uraraka-san! – la animó Midoriya.

\- ¡Dale una paliza, Ochaco-chan! – croó Tsuyu.

\- ¡No te pongas en ridículo, Kaminari! – gritó Sero.

\- ¡Comiencen!

\- Y bien, Uraraka, ¿quieres salir conmigo luego que terminemos con esto? – le preguntó Kaminari de repente, echándole a la chica una sonrisa despreocupada. – Si me dices que sí, quizás te lo ponga fácil durante el encuentro. Después de todo, no querría arruinar esa linda cara tuya.

Midoriya se quedó rígido donde estaba, y su cara pecosa se tornó de un color pálido que no se veía natural. Gohan, entretanto, estaba estupefacto por la confianza descarada de Kaminari al anunciar semejante cosa en televisión internacional.

Los ojos de Uraraka se ensancharon imperceptiblemente y sus mejillas se tornaron ligeramente más brillantes, pero su respuesta fue un fuerte sacudón de su cabeza. – Me rehúso.

Kaminari puso mala cara, pero rápidamente se sacudió el rechazo con una sonrisa. – Oh bueno, valía la pena intentarlo. Tal vez cuando te venza y te muestre lo fuerte que soy cambiarás de opinión.

Para complementar su declaración, rayos de electricidad comenzaron a traquetear a su alrededor, danzando alrededor de su silueta peligrosamente. La expresión de Uraraka se endureció mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás y doblaba las piernas ligeramente, esperando a que su oponente hiciera el primer movimiento.

Kaminari estuvo más que feliz de obedecer. – ¡Choque Indiscriminado, 1,3 Millones de Voltios! – gritó, alzando las manos y estampándolos en el suelo de un solo golpe, enviando una fuerte descarga que salió disparada hacia Uraraka a gran velocidad.

Desde su posición agachada, Uraraka saltó hacia la izquierda e inmediatamente echó una carrera, apenas evitando el ataque. Desde aquí, continuó corriendo por el borde externo del ring, sin bajar la velocidad.

Kaminari arqueó una ceja, pero su aura de confianza no bajó ni un ápice. – ¡No está mal, Uraraka! ¡Pero a ver si puedes esquivar esto! ¡Choque Indiscriminado, 1,3 Millones de Voltios!

Imitando sus movimientos anteriores, disparó otra descarga eléctrica, solo que esta estaba dirigida hacia enfrente de su objetivo en lugar de directamente hacia ella.

Uraraka logró anticiparse, sin embargo, y se obligó a frenar el impulso virando en ese lugar, cambiando de dirección antes de salir disparada en otra carrera. Igual que antes, el ataque pasó sin causar daños y se disipó al colisionar contra la pared.

La sonrisa de Kaminari al fin flaqueó. – ¡Choque Indiscriminado, 1,3 Millones de Voltios! – gritó por tercera vez, lanzando otra descarga eléctrica que fue esquivada de la misma manera exacta.

Sin embargo, en lugar de continuar su carrera, Uraraka plantó los pies firmemente en el suelo y miró desafiante y con determinación a su oponente, sin un solo rastro de sudor en su linda cara. Su boca no se movía, pero el mensaje era claro, y Kaminari estaba visiblemente nervioso.

\- ¡Q-qué ruda! – tartamudeó Kirishima con estrellas en los ojos.

\- Kaminari-chan está perdiendo el control. – declaró Tsuyu.

\- "Quizás, pero Uraraka no puede mantenerse así para siempre." – pensó Gohan, sin desviar la mirada.

Kaminari dejó salir un profundo respiro y forzó otra sonrisa, pero esta ya no tenía la seguridad de antes. – ¡No está nada mal! ¡Pero veamos si puedes esquivar cuando no tienes a dónde correr! – la desafió, echando atrás sus puños apretados y clavándolos en el suelo. – ¡Choque Indiscriminado, 1,5 Millones de Voltios!

Una descarga de electricidad se dispersó por toda la superficie del ring hacia Uraraka, dejando a su paso un rastro de cemento electrificado. A diferencia de su iteración más débil, esta técnica cubría substancialmente más área, haciéndola significativamente más peligrosa.

Midoriya jadeó, y Gohan no podía culparlo por entrar en pánico: ambos sabían que si su amiga recibía un golpe, quedaría fuera.

Como si se anticipara al cambio de estrategia de Kaminari, Uraraka juntó sus dedos meñiques y se levantó del suelo, sacando una ronda de reacciones estupefactas de los espectadores, incluyendo a su oponente. Diablos, él mismo estaba más sorprendido que nadie, si su boca abierta y ojos saliéndosele eran algún indicio.

Un zapato blanco le dio a Kaminari en la cara, rebotando con un golpe seco. – ¡¿Qué demo-! – Y un segundo inmediatamente lo siguió, dejando una viva marca roja en su frente. – ¡Auch!

Luego siguió una chaqueta azul enrollada en una bola, estrellándose contra su estómago como una bala de cañón y obligándolo a encogerse mientras de su boca salían ruidos de arcadas.

Aunque la multitud sedienta de sangre rugía de aprobación, Gohan solo podía observar en silencio conmocionado como Uraraka, ahora descalza y con una camiseta negra, se disparaba hacia Kaminari como un cohete con los brazos estirados, con el rostro siendo una perfecta imagen de absoluta concentración. El momento en que se puso al alcance de su objetivo (que acababa de recuperarse apenas para levantar la cabeza), alargó una mano hacia un lado y lo abofeteó con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir.

Los gritos ensordecedores de la audiencia ahogaron el sonido de la bofetada, pero la forma en como los rasgos de Kaminari se contorsionaron alrededor de los dedos de Uraraka fue suficiente para expresar la agonía que experimentara. Para agregar más a su miseria, su cuerpo comenzó a elevarse lejos del suelo como si se hubiera convertido en un globo.

\- ¡Whoa! ¡Esto sí que es un _electrizante_ giro de acontecimientos! – comentó Present Mic. – ¡En un arrollador despliegue de ingenio, Uraraka ha superado su desventaja de alcance y acaba de darle la vuelta al encuentro totalmente! ¿Acaso nuestro residente con chispa logrará salvarse de convertirse en un astronauta? ¿O acaso la U.A. se convertirá en la segunda escuela de héroes del hemisferio norte que manda un estudiante a la luna?

\- ¡¿Q-q-q-qué está pasando?! ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayúdenme! – chilló Kaminari, haciendo aspavientos violentamente con los brazos y las piernas mientras continuaba elevándose más y más altos.

\- ¡Acabo de usar mi Quirk contigo! ¡Si quieres que te baje, ríndete! – gritó Uraraka, habiendo aterrizado de vuelta en el suelo para retirarse hacia el extremo opuesto del ring.

Kaminari sintió que la cara se le enrojecía y su respiración empezó a acelerarse. – ¡Mi-mierda! ¡B-bájame de aquí! ¡Me voy a sofocar en el espacio! ¡Mis ojos van a explotar!

\- ¡Ríndete primero! – repitió Uraraka.

\- ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡NO! ¡No voy a caer de una manera tan poco genial! – Kaminari enrolló su cuerpo en una bola, y unos pequeños rayos de electricidad comenzaron a traquetear alrededor de su cuerpo flotante.

Gohan sintió que el corazón se le paraba. – Oh no…

\- ¡Choque Indiscriminado, 2 Millones de Voltios!

Una onda de choque atronadora salió fuera de Kaminari, dispersándose en una red de rayos de electricidad que golpearon cada centímetro del ring y hasta quemaron parte de la hierba afuera de él, y el enorme voltaje de la intensa técnica fue suficiente para alcanzar las paredes interiores del estadio. La descarga no fue suficiente para lastimar a la audiencia, pero Uraraka no tenía medios para escapar del ataque, y subsecuentemente no pudo más que quedarse humeando y temblando donde estaba.

\- ¡N-no! – exclamó Midoriya.

La cara agonizante de la pobre muchacha se quedó llena de manchas negras de piel quemada, con los labios temblándole de manera antinatural por la parálisis. Mostrando un coraje desgarrador, logró mantenerse de pie a pesar del dolor agonizante que estaba experimentando, pero esto solo duró unos pocos segundos antes que sus piernas temblorosas finalmente cedieran, y colapsó. Un momento después, el cuerpo flotante de Kaminari cayó al suelo con un golpe seco que revolvía el estómago.

Todos los que lo vieron se quedaron sin palabras a diferentes grados, hasta que Present Mic rompió el silencio. – ¡Bien, ¿qué les parece eso, amigos?! ¡Parece que estamos en un punto muerto! ¡Pero no teman! ¡El show debe continuar, y solo puede haber un ganador! ¡En un evento como este, el primero que se ponga de pie…!

\- ¡Wheey! ¡Wheey! ¡Wheey! – empezó a canturrear Kaminari como un robot, levantándose como un zombi borracho y dando tumbos alrededor del ring, dándoles a los atónitos espectadores un doble pulgar arriba.

\- …gana… – terminó Present Mic de manera anticlimática. Luego se aclaró ruidosamente la garganta. – ¡Kaminari Denki pasa a la siguiente ronda! ¡Solo miren lo feliz que está el muchachito!

La audiencia explotó en éxtasis, mientras Gohan se dejaba caer en su asiento y se pasaba una mano por los mechones. Abajo, un grupo de médicos acababa de subirse al ring y estaban atendiendo a una claramente inconsciente Uraraka. Qué no daría por tener una semilla del ermitaño ahora mismo.

\- ¡Santa mierda! ¡Siento que el corazón me va a explotar fuera del pecho! – exclamó Kirishima.

\- ¿Debería contar como victoria aunque Kaminari esté en su modo idiota? – cuestionó Ojiro. – Quiero decir, sí, Uraraka está fuera y noqueada, pero no es como que Kaminari esté en forma para seguir peleando.

\- Él está de pie, ella no. Tan simple como eso. – declaró Tokoyami.

Ojiro dejó salir un profundo suspiro. – Eso lo entiendo. Es solo que… se siente extraño, ¿sabes?

\- En efecto. – ofreció Tokoyami.

Midoriya de repente se puso de pie de un salto, asustando a los que no estaban enfrascados en sus propias conversaciones. – La voy a esperar en el ala de hospital. – anunció, saliendo hacia dicha ubicación.

\- Espera. – lo llamó Gohan, haciendo que su amigo se detuviera y se diera la vuelta. – Cuando despierte, asegúrate de que sepa que lo hizo excepcionalmente bien, y que debe sentirse orgullosa de su desempeño.

La boca de Midoriya se tornó en una sonrisa temblorosa. – Lo haré, Son-kun. Gracias.

Luego que el chico peliverde se fue, Ashido dejó salir un suspiro de anhelo. – ¿Alguien más cree que esos dos harían una pareja _muy_ linda? – preguntó en voz alta.

Varios de sus compañeros hicieron evidente que estaban de acuerdo, salvo por Bakugou, cuya respuesta fue un crudo "¿A quién le importa esa mierda?"

\- Ojalá pudiera encontrar una chica que se preocupe por mí como Midoriya lo hace por Uraraka. – gruñó quedamente Satou.

\- ¿Y qué pasó con tu plan para cortejar a la Princesa Zelda? – le susurró Gohan, curvando el labio burlonamente.

Satou resopló. – Dejé de obsesionarme con ella al mismo tiempo que tú dejaste de mirar debajo de la falda de Chun-Li. – espetó él, antes de frotarse el mentón pensativamente. – De nuevo, no estoy seguro de que alguna vez lo hayas hecho.

Las mejillas de Gohan se colorearon de un ardiente carmesí. – ¡¿Q-quét?! ¡Yo jamás lo habría hecho! ¡Sácate esa basura de la cabeza! – tartamudeó.

\- Ooh, 'estamos revelando secretos? – inquirió Ashido, acercándose con una sonrisa diabólica en los labios.

\- ¡N-no! ¡Satou solo está hablando estupideces! – tartamudeó Gohan.

Ashido se rio. – Si tú lo dices.

En cuanto la chica se volvió a su asiento, Gohan le sacó el dedo a su mejor amigo, y Satou respondió de la misma manera. ¿Quizás necesitaba enfriarse un poco los motores? Por mucho que disfrutase su nuevo hobby molestando a Satou, no era como que no tuviera munición propia para contraatacar. Independientemente de si lo que decía era verdad o no, el chismorreo adolescente era un enemigo de temer.

Abajo en el ring, Midnight intentaba sacar a Kaminari fuera del escenario, pero el usuario de electricidad estaba poniéndose poco cooperativo en su estado semiconsciente.

\- Ochaco-chan estuvo muy cerca. – comentó Tsuyu, con un raro tinte de tristeza en su voz y trayendo a Gohan de vuelta a la Tierra.

\- Definitivamente fue más lista que Kaminari. – añadió Jirou, viendo divertida como Midnight se frustraba tanto al no poder sacarlo que sacó al látigo y empezó a agitarlo. – Tiene suerte que su Quirk es lo bastante poderoso para compensar esa capacidad mental de un niño de tres años.

\- Suena a que lo conoces muy bien. – remarcó Tsuyu.

Jirou rodó los ojos. – Qué va. Ese idiota se me pegó por alguna razón y no me deja sola.

\- ¿Quizás es que le gustas? – sugirió Tsuyu.

Jirou casi se ahoga, como si el solo pensamiento le hiciera vomitar. – Tolero su compañía, pero está soñando si cree que tiene una oportunidad de… _eso._ Yo no salgo con pervertidos.

\- Pues un pervertido sí es. – dijo Tsuyu estando de acuerdo.

Antes de poder explorar más este tópico, la voz de Present Mic volvió a resonar por los altavoces. – ¡Disculpen el retraso, amigos! ¡El joven Kaminari se la estaba pasando tan bien allá afuera que no quería irse! ¡Afortunadamente, cuando Midnight le sacó el látigo, su reloj empezó a andar! – Los sonidos de latigazos que hizo después con la boca le sacaron unas buenas risas a la multitud. – ¡Ahora que ya estamos de vuelta, por favor Yaoyorozu Momo y Todoroki Shoto bajen al ring!

\- Bien, esa es mi señal. – anunció Yaoyorozu, exhalando profundamente y levantándose de su asiento.

Gohan echó un vistazo rápido a la cabina, pero no encontró rastro de su oponente. – ¿Todoroki ya se marchó?

\- Sí, se fue a la sala de espera durante el encuentro de Uraraka. – reveló Yaoyorozu.

Gohan parpadeó. – Oh. Eso tiene sentido. Bueno, umm, buena suerte en tu encuentro. – le dijo.

\- Gracias. – replicó Yaoyorozu, dándole una cálida sonrisa que le generó mariposas en el estómago.

Una vez que se fue, Satou cruzó los brazos y adoptó una expresión pensativa. – Sé que los dos entraron por recomendaciones, ¿pero no crees que este encuentro está un poco desbalanceado?

Gohan frunció la cara mientras pensaba en la pregunta. No le agradaba admitirlo, pero su mejor amigo no estaba tan equivocado en lo que decía. – Es cierto que ella no tiene la velocidad para defenderse contra Todoroki… pero yo no la descartaría tan pronto. – respondió. – Ella es inteligente. Más inteligente que yo. No creo que vaya allí sin algún plan bajo la manga.

\- Si tú lo dices. – respondió Satou, todavía sonando sin convencerse.

\- "Es lo que digo." – gruñó Gohan por dentro.

Aunque no pudiera ganar, estaba seguro de que Yaoyorozu le daría una buena pelea. Su presidenta de la clase no era alguien para tomar a la ligera.

* * *

 **(-0-)**

* * *

\- ¡Ahora sí, tendrán todo un banquete con este encuentro, porque nuestros siguientes dos combatientes son parte de la crema y nata! – exclamó Present Mic, haciendo que la ya de por sí emocionada multitud enloqueciera todavía más.

Dentro del ring, ni Yaoyorozu ni Todoroki parecían perturbados por la adulación que recibían. La primera tenía una mirada de determinación sombría, mientras que el segundo tenía la boca enfurruñada imperceptiblemente, con los ojos entrecerrados en el más minúsculo margen.

\- ¡Y también, en lo que se está convirtiendo en tendencia, ambos pertenecen a la Clase 1-A! En serio, Eraser, ¿has estado echándoles algo en sus bebidas? – cuestionó Present Mic, cuyo tono era claramente acusador.

\- No. – gruñó Aizawa.

\- No estoy seguro de que te crea, pero lo dejaré pasar por ahora. – exclamó Present Mic, sacando un gruñido de parte de su colega comentarista que alcanzó a escucharse. – ¡Como sea, de vuelta a lo que importa! ¡Cuando les dije la crema y nada, lo digo en serio, literalmente!

»¡Nuestra primera combatiente, Yaoyorozu Momo, proviene de la mundialmente famosa familia Yaoyorozu! ¡Bendecida con un Quirk que le permite crear casi cualquier cosa, y con una inteligencia que supera su edad, definitivamente es alguien de cuidado! ¡Mientras tanto, el excesivamente impresionante Todoroki Shoto es el fruto que salió ni más ni menos de los pantalones de Endeavor! ¡Así es, gente! ¡El héroe número dos en persona! ¡¿Qué opinan de esa clase de pedigrí?!

El labio de Todoroki se curvó ante la mención de su padre, y su gesto de rabia se profundizó cuando la multitud rugió con euforia. Eso solo hizo que Gohan frunciera el cejo con preocupación, y no pudo evitar por dentro maldecir la falta de tacto de Present Mic, fuese intencional o no.

\- ¡Comiencen!

Dos pistolas se materializaron en las manos de Yaoyorozu, que inmediatamente las apuntó hacia Todoroki, solo para que un colosal maremoto de hielo se la tragara, dejando helados a todos los espectadores en el estadio que se quedó totalmente en silencio. Tras unos pocos agonizantes segundos, el suelo dejó de temblar y la neblina helada que envolvía al ring se disipó, permitiendo que la audiencia pudiera ver el brutal resultado del abrumador ataque de Todoroki.

La mitad del ring estaba cubierta con una montaña literal de hielo, tan inmensa que sobresalía por encima de los bordes superiores del estadio. Unos picos enormes y dentados destacaban en su superficie, brillando ominosamente contra la luz del sol y agregando más a la aterradora imagen. En general, era a partes iguales impresionante e intimidatorio, y no menos gracias a lo efectivo que resultaba como prisión.

Yaoyorozu estaba atrapada en la base del monumento, encasillada hasta el cuello en el hielo, su cabeza estaba libre, pero bien podría haber sido afectada, pues su cara había quedado congelada en una expresión de abyecto terror. Era una visión devastadora, pero Gohan optó por no desviar la mirada.

\- ¿Yaoyorozu-kun, puedes moverte? – preguntó Midnight, cuyo tono sonaba sorprendentemente normal a pesar de que ella también había sido alcanzada por el ataque y la mitad de su cuerpo estaba congelado.

La boca de Yaoyorozu se movió, pero no le salieron palabras. Un segundo intento también resultó fallido. Sus ojos se cerraron fuertemente y el más pequeño de los suspiros se escapó de sus labios. Lo que siguió fue un difícil movimiento negativo con la cabeza, y una lágrima solitaria bajando por su mejilla.

Midnight asintió. – Yaoyorozu-kun está inmovilizada. Todoroki-kun avanza a la siguiente ronda.

A diferencia de la vez anterior, el anuncio no fue recibido con aplausos. En vez de eso, hubo una ronda de palabras de aliento que sonó entre la multitud.

\- ¡No te preocupes! ¡Lo acabarás la próxima vez!

\- ¡Diste un gran espectáculo!

\- ¡No puedo esperar a verte de nuevo el próximo año!

\- ¡Mantén la barbilla en alto, muchacha! ¡Estuviste grandiosa!

Todoroki caminó hacia su víctima y murmuró algo demasiado quedo para oírse, pero Gohan había visto suficientes disculpas en su vida para reconocer el movimiento labial de la frase "Lo siento". La visión le sorprendió lo suficiente para que el híbrido saiyajin levantara una ceja. Aunque era bueno ver que su normalmente poco amable compañero de clases estaba siendo amable para variar… ¿dónde diablos quedó la disculpa para Shouji? Y entonces, en una acción todavía más extraña, Todoroki colocó su mano izquierda contra el hielo y comenzó a derretirlo.

Gohan se quedó estupefacto. Aunque sin duda le agradaba ver que Todoroki estuviera liberando a Yaoyorozu, no pudo evitar la forma en que sus ojos se entrecerraron en rendijas por sí solos, ni cómo sus dientes comenzaron a rechinarse entre sí de manera automática. ¿A qué estaba jugando ese sujeto? ¿Por qué el doble estándar?

Ojiro exhaló agudamente. – ¡Cielos! Hablando de no tener piedad.

\- ¡Todoroki-kun otra vez fue demasiado lejos! – protestó Hagakure, sacando a Gohan de su estupor.

Pero antes de poder responderle, Bakugou resopló. – Ya dejen de lloriquear, niñitas. El bastardo congelado tuvo la idea correcta.

\- Pero…

\- ¡¿Pero qué?! – interrumpió Bakugou duramente, haciendo que la chica invisible casi saltara de su asiento. – ¡Esto no es un maldito juego! ¡Si crees que ser héroe es sentarse en un campo de flores, y cantar rimas de enfermería mientras tú y tu novio andan haciendo sus cochinadas, están en la profesión equivocada, maldita sea! ¡Si quieres llegar lejos en este negocio, tienes que dar todo lo que tienes! ¡Cada! ¡Paso! ¡Del! ¡Maldito! ¡Camino! – anunció, haciendo explosiones pequeñas para acompañar cada palabra.

Por mucho que le revolviera el estómago, Gohan no fue capaz de estar en desacuerdo con la afirmación de Bakugou, ni tampoco pudo encontrar fallos en la forma de actuar de Todoroki, si bien había sido un poco excesivo. Le habría gustado pensar que sus palabras anteriores habían tenido efecto, pero eso no era más que un deseo estúpido. Claramente su compañero con heterocromía había actuado más por rabia que por nada.

Sero dejó salir una risa nerviosa, rompiendo ese incómodo silencio. – ¿Alguien más vio a Yaoyorozu hacer ese par de pistolas? – dijo tragando saliva. – ¿Estaba planeando dispararle a Todoroki?

\- Sí. Con dardos tranquilizantes. – ofreció Jirou, sonando sucintamente irritada.

\- O-oh. Eso tiene sentido. – respondió Sero responded, y unos cuantos de sus compañeros de clase asintieron estando de acuerdo.

Gohan estaba impresionado. Eso fue muy inteligente de parte de Yaoyorozu, y probablemente habría sido el mejor enfoque que podría haber tomado, dado su oponente. Si tan solo Todoroki hubiera sido un par de segundos más lento, tal vez lo habría podido vencer. Pero tristemente, ese "tal vez" no bastaba en este caso.

Kaminari de pronto apareció en escena y se sentó junto a Jirou, justo en el asiento vacío de Yaoyorozu. – ¡Hola, amigos! ¿De qué me perdí? – les preguntó, con un tono alegre que fue bien recibido como contraste al aura depresiva que había llenado la cabina.

\- Volviste pronto. – señaló Sero, mirando al rubio algo extrañado. – Creí que ibas a estar en tu modo "wheey" por al menos una hora.

\- Lo habría hecho, pero Recovery Girl me sacó de él con unas sales aromáticas. – replicó Kaminari, arrugando la cara de asco. – Esa mierda es asquerosa, pero sí funciona.

\- Si sabes lo que es bueno para ti, mejor te habrías quedado retardado. – lo amenazó Bakugou, echándole al usuario de electricidad una sonrisa amenazadora.

\- ¡C-cálmate, viejo! ¡Guárdatelo para la pelea! – suplicó Kaminari, alzando los brazos en gesto de pacificación mientras una gota de sudor le chorreaba por la sien.

Bakugou se rio sombríamente, pero volvió a enfocar su atención de vuelta al ring, donde Yaoyorozu finalmente había sido descongelada y ahora lentamente estaba siendo guiada fuera de la plataforma por Midnight. La normalmente radiante chica lucía como un completo desastre: su piel se había tornado pálida y enfermiza, mechones de su pelo azabache se le habían pegado a las mejillas y a la frente; y estaba temblando ferozmente.

Le dolía en el corazón a Gohan ver a Yaoyorozu en semejante estado, y se sentía medio tentado a seguirla hasta la enfermería, solo para proveerle alguna forma de consuelo. Desafortunadamente, hacer algo tan evidente como eso sin duda levantaría una montaña métrica de sospechas que no estaba equipado (o dispuesto) para enfrentar. Los adolescentes eran una raza de chismosos peor que los medios, pero igualmente seguía siendo chisme.

\- Qué loco. Este torneo ha sido un baño de sangre hasta ahora. – exclamó Satou, rascándose detrás de la cabeza. – No literalmente, pero digo, la mitad de los que han peleado quedaron incapacitados. Eso es una locura.

\- Eso es de esperarse cuando agarras un grupo de adolescentes con superpoderes y los pones a pelear entre ellos. – declaró Tsuyu. – Aunque sea solo por deporte, la gente sale lastimada.

Kirishima se rio. – Aun así es emocionante, ¿no creen? Somos como gladiadores peleando en el Coliseo.

\- O Pokémon. Especialmente en el caso de Kaminari. – dijo Satou.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Esa broma dejó de ser divertida en la escuela primaria! – protestó dicho usuario de electricidad.

\- ¡Nueva escuela, nuevas reglas! – se burló Satou.

\- Bueno, Pokémon es esencialmente peleas de gallos legalizadas, así que no es que estés del todo errado. – concedió Tsuyu, haciendo que Satou frunciera el cejo y contemplara el cielo en silencio.

Kaminari se rio. – Je, dijiste "gallos". ¡Auch! – gritó entonces, frotándose el brazo donde Jirou lo había golpeado. – ¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso?

\- Ya madura, ¿quieres? Es embarazoso. – lo regañó, haciendo que el rubio se echara para atrás de miedo y se alejara un asiento.

\- ¡Disculpen la demora, muchachos! ¡Tuvimos que hacer algo de, ahh, limpieza antes proceder con el siguiente combate! – bromeó Present Mic por el altavoz, ganándose algunas risas.

Con toda certeza, ahora la montaña de hielo de Todoroki ya no se veía por ninguna parte, y cualquier agua residual que hubiera quedado atrás ya había sido limpiada, dejando el ring con el aspecto inmaculado de siempre. Si alguien sintonizaba el torneo justo ahora, no tendría idea de que tres niños habían sido hospitalizados en ese mismo escenario. Realmente era algo aterrador cómo ciertos Quirks podían cubrir la evidencia con semejante facilidad.

\- ¡Como sea, es hora de seguir con el show! ¡Midoriya Izuku! ¡Hatsume Mei! ¡Bajen al ring ahora, porque ustedes son los siguientes! – concluyó Present Mic.

Kirishima soltó un suspiro de alivio. – ¡Finalmente! ¡Una pelea más y entonces será mi turno!

\- Tienes muchas ganas de que te pateen el trasero enfrente de millones de personas, ¿huh? – se burló Satou, sonriéndole a su oponente.

Kirishima replicó con una sonrisa feroz. – ¡Sigue hablando, grandulón! ¡Así será mucho más dulce cuando te entierre en la mitad del ring!

Satou soltó una carcajada. – ¡Por favor, idiota! ¡Cuando acabe contigo no quedará nada de tu trasero ni para que te hagan el conteo!

\- Así que así es como quieres jugar, ¿eh? ¡Bien por mí, hermano! ¡Ahora lo tienes!

\- ¡Chicos, por favor! ¡Guárdenselo para el encuentro! ¡Ahora le toca a Midoriya! – suplicó Ashido, haciendo que los dos temperamentales dejaran sus posturas de machotes y evitaran las miradas, con un ligero rubor adornando sus mejillas.

\- Perdón. Me dejé llevar un poco. – murmuró Kirishima.

\- También yo. Lo siento. – agregó Satou tímidamente.

Ashido rodó los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. – Imbéciles. – murmuró entre dientes, haciendo que Gohan curvara la comisura de los labios.

Abajo, Hatsume había llegado al ring dando saltitos en su caminar y con aspecto de estar totalmente despreocupada y quitada de la pena. Midoriya todavía seguía caminando hacia el escenario, pero su expresión se veía mucho más seria.

Kirishima silbó. – Bueno, que me lleve el diablo. Midoriya luce bastante serio. Esto seguro va a estar bueno.

Bakugou resopló con desdén. – Sufrirás una gran decepción si esperas algo de ese perdedor.

\- Si Midoriya-chan es un perdedor, ¿eso no te convierte a ti en un perdedor mayor? – dijo Tsuyu, sorprendiendo al volátil rubio, atrayendo su mirada cargada de furia. – La última vez que verifiqué, Midoriya-chan fue el que te venció en la batalla de entrenamiento de All Might, no al revés.

La cara de Bakugou se enrojeció como una tetera a punto de explotar, pero su boca permaneció cerrada, Ni siquiera las risitas resultantes a expensa suya fueron suficientes para evocar una reacción… aunque por la forma antinatural en como temblaba su cuerpo al hundirse más en su asiento fue suficiente indicativo de que estaba completamente furioso.

\- "Bien jugado, Tsuyu-chan." – la halagó Gohan mentalmente, antes de volver a enfocarse en la batalla que estaba a punto de llevarse a cabo. Sus ojos ónix se fijaron en Midoriya, y no pudo detectar ni una pizca de duda o titubeos en la cara pecosa de su amigo. Fue suficiente para sacarle una pequeña sonrisa. – "Vamos hermano, tú puedes."

 _ **Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Bueno, creo que no se quejarán de la actualización. Esta vino un poco antes ya que el autor decidió recortar la primera ronda, y seguir con los demás combates en la siguiente parte. Por si las dudas, no vayan a hostigarlo, que acaba de salir de un accidente automovilístico y tuvo suerte de salir con poco más que unas contusiones menores en la cadera y en el cuello.

Como sea, por fin arrancaron los combates. De los que van hasta ahora, los de Bakugou vs Iida y Todoroki vs Momo resultaron tal como me lo imaginé. El que sí me tomó por sorpresa fue el de Ochaco vs Kaminari; la chica estuvo muy cerca de ganar si no fuera porque el chispitas le lanzó ese ataque de desesperación aunque terminó dejándolo idiota. Le doy crédito por no haberse rendido hasta el final, eso sí, agallas no le faltan. Van tres y quedan cinco, aunque el que sigue ahora no creo que sea tan difícil de suponer cómo irá. En cuanto a los restantes, para los tres primeros mis apuestas van para Satou, Mina y Tetsutetsu. Y por último, el evento principal, Gohan vs Shinsou. Ahora que Ojiro le advirtió, le quitó el factor sorpresa y Gohan podría estar mejor preparado, pero no sabemos cómo podría resultar. Si es por mí, yo espero que Gohan logre sortear ese obstáculo, ya que después de lo que Todoroki le hizo a Momo, mínimo tiene que vengarla. Será una buena oportunidad para acercarse a ella y al mismo tiempo darle al chico de hielo y fuego un poco más de terapia, que tanta falta le hace.

En otras noticias, y ahora que ya todos deben estar bien al tanto de la tragedia por la muerte de Luis Alfonso Mendoza (la voz de Gohan, por si hay alguien todavía debajo de las piedras que no lo sepa), les informo que le solicité a **TheGodfather93** si podría incluir un pequeño tributo para él en el próximo capítulo, y amablemente accedió. Eso servirá para aliviar un poco el dolor, aunque yo ya me había desahogado con ese pequeño shot que escribí de "Siempre estaré observando". Sinceramente me sentí devastado ya que el hecho ocurrió pocos días después de que posteé el capítulo anterior, y creo que ya no podré ver esta historia de la misma manera, no solo porque Gohan fuese de mis personajes favoritos de Dragon Ball, sino porque además Luis Alfonso fue uno de otros actores que marcaron mi infancia (y seguro la de muchos más) con sus personajes. Pero la vida continúa, y creo que después de haberla comenzado, lo justo es que la lleve hasta donde llegue, pase lo que pase.

Ya con eso concluyo esta sección. Gracias por los reviews a **Igniz17, BRANDON369, Nahuel836** y **jiraiya1990.** Me estoy salteando dos que dejaron en inglés que fueron poco relevantes y que me pregunto si fueron demasiado tarados para darse cuenta que la historia también estaba en su idioma, ¿qué sentido tenía venir a quejarse conmigo cuando yo soy solo el traductor? Me despido hasta el próximo capítulo, tengan cuidado allá afuera con el coronavirus dondequiera que anden, y como siempre recuerden, ¡superen los límites, PLUS ULTRA!


	17. La voluntad de sobrevivir

**El Símbolo de la Paz y la Justicia**

 **Escrito por TheGodfather93, traducido por Fox McCloude**

 **Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball, My Hero Academia y todos sus personajes respectivos son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y Kouhei Horikoshi. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 **Capítulo 17: La voluntad para sobrevivir.**

\- Bueno, eso fue condenadamente espantoso. – dijo secamente Kaminari.

\- Tú lo dijiste, Pikachu. – chirrió Satou bajándose su tercera lata de Red Bull.

Bakugou se carcajeó sardónicamente. – Se los dije, idiotas. Les dije que se iban a decepcionar, ¿no?

\- Bueno, sí, pero no fue culpa de Midoriya. – replicó Kirishima frunciendo el cejo.

Bakugou resopló. – Si Deku no fuese un debilucho tan patético, ¡podría haber terminado con esto al inicio y ahorrarnos a todos este espectáculo de mierda!

Gohan suspiró cansinamente y se rascó detrás de la cabeza. La pelea, si se le pudiera llamar así, no fue exactamente horrenda… pero tampoco fue buena. La mejor manera de describirla sería "poco convencional", con muy pocos momentos interesantes esparcidos en lo que duró. En serio, lo más positivo que salió de todo ello fue que rompió el patrón de que cada encuentro terminaba con al menos uno de los participantes enviado a la enfermería.

Empezó con una nota más o menos alta cuando Present Mic anunció que Hatsume pertenecía al curso de soporte. Eso despertó el interés de Gohan, pues sentía genuina curiosidad de ver lo que alguien con un trasfondo que no se enfocaba tradicionalmente a los combates sería capaz de hacer en una pelea uno a uno. Y además, dada la variedad de artilugios de soporte de aspecto estrafalario que llevaba encima, sus esperanzas de un gran espectáculo eran muy altas.

La verdadera pelea empezó bastante normal, con Midoriya cargando contra Hatsume, que rápidamente despegó hacia el aire con un par de botas cohete. Sin embargo, en vez de montar un contraataque, aterrizó tranquilamente en el suelo y comenzó a explicar con voz dramática las propiedades exactas de sus botas cohete.

Luego de que Midoriya superó su sorpresa inicial, se lanzó otra vez contra Hatsume, solo para que ella se le escapara con un artefacto parecido a un pogo saltarín que surgió de su mochila, que también describió con gran lujo de detalles para la audiencia.

Ahora visiblemente frustrado, Midoriya procedió a perseguirla por todo el ring, pero fue incapaz de seguirle el paso debido a unos propulsores en sus piernas que le daban una velocidad de la cual Iida se habría sentido orgulloso. Hasta habría sido cómico de ver, si no fuera tan exasperante.

Los siguientes diez minutos de la pelea siguieron de la misma manera, con Midoriya tratando inútilmente de atrapar a su oponente, y Hatsume constantemente quedándose a un paso fuera de su alcance mientras promocionaba su equipamiento. Definitivamente era impresionante, y su dedicación a sus productos ciertamente era admirable, pero no era el tipo de encuentro emocionante que la gran mayoría de los espectadores esperaban.

Afortunadamente, cuando se le acabaron sus artilugios para publicitar, Hatsume se rindió, y con eso todo volvió a la normalidad…

Bueno, aparte del hecho de que Satou ya se había bajado cuatro latas de Red Bull sin hacer pausa. Eso era más que medianamente preocupante. El escenario de las peleas también estaba repleto de toda clase de cosas, desde bolitas de picos y minas terrestres, hasta un charco de aceite y cáscaras de banana artificiales (todo ello cortesía del genio de Hatsume), pero eso solo era ligeramente más inusual que el tipo de daño que el ring había sufrido hasta ahora durante el torneo.

También significaba que habría otro retraso antes del siguiente encuentro, pues Midnight y Cementoss tuvieron que barrer meticulosamente cada centímetro del ring para deshacerse de cualquier residuo dejado atrás por los trucos de Hatsume. Para sorpresa de nadie, ninguno de los dos profesores se veía feliz por ello.

Kirishima se levantó de su asiento y golpeó su palma con el puño. – ¡Bueno, yo me voy a hacer algo de calentamiento de último momento! – anunció antes de lanzarle una sonrisa feroz a Satou. – ¡Te sugieron que hagas lo mismo, grandulón! ¡Necesitarás toda la ayuda posible!

La respuesta de Satou fue una amplia sonrisa mientras abría su quinta lata de Red Bull, que al abrirse y sisear asustó al siempre callado Koda. Kirishima se rio al verlo, y se marchó.

Ya cuando el pelirrojo estuvo fuera del radio de escucha, Gohan miró enfurruñado a su mejor amigo. – ¿Te parece bien seguir haciendo eso? – le preguntó, señalando la pila de latas comprimidas que tenía al lado. – ¿No crees que te estás excediendo un poco?

Satou se encogió de hombros. – Mi cuerpo está mejor equipado para manejar el azúcar que la gente normal. Lo peor que me puede pasar es que me mande al baño por horas después, pero vale la pena si puedo darle a Kirishima la paliza que se merece.

\- ¡Eww! – exclamó Ashido.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con "eww"? ¡Es una función de fluidos corporales naturales! – se defendió Satou.

\- ¡No quiere decir que debas hablar de ella tan abiertamente! – espetó Ashido.

Gohan suspiró y se frotó las sienes. – Si estás tan seguro.

\- Lo estoy. – declaró Satou, terminándose la bebida y aplastando la lata entre sus dedos pulgar e índice.

Fue entonces que Midoriya puso un pie en la cabina y reocupó su viejo asiento, con un gesto fruncido y exagerado adornándole su cara pecosa. Era una reacción comprensible; a pesar del hecho de que técnicamente fue el ganador, que lo tuvieran correteando por todo el ring como un pobre cachorrito al que le jalaban la cadena debió ser una experiencia increíblemente frustrante.

Ashido alargó la mano y le dio unas palmaditas al chico en la espalda. – Arriba ese ánimo, Midori. Ya tendrás tu oportunidad de lucirte en el siguiente encuentro.

\- Sí, ¿verdad? – murmuró Midoriya con una risa nerviosa, echándole una mirada tentativa a Todoroki, que ni siquiera la registró.

\- ¿Cómo está Uraraka? – preguntó Gohan, imaginando que su amigo peliverde apreciaría que se cambiara el tema.

Funcionó, ya que Midoriya al instante se animó. – Está bien. – le dijo mientras le sonreía al híbrido saiyajin. – Cuando recuperó el sentido, estaba más molesta porque perdió que por ser electrocutada.

\- Le dije que lo sentía, pero no quiso aceptarlo. – intercedió Kaminari.

\- Porque no quería tu simpatía ni tu lástima. Se alegró de que la tomaras con seriedad para irte con todo. – replicó Midoriya, cuya expresión se endureció ligeramente.

Kaminari retrocedió, adoptando una expresión nerviosa. – S-supongo que eso es justo.

\- ¿Quieren por favor Satou Rikido y Kirishima Eijiro dirigirse al ring? – solicitó Present Mic, recibiendo un rugido de entusiasmo de la multitud.

\- ¡Diablos, ya era tiempo! – exclamó Satou, levantándose de un salto de su asiento. Movió el cuello y estiró los dedos, para luego abandonar la cabina.

Unos segundos después, Ashido arqueó una ceja en la dirección de Gohan. – ¿No le vas a dar a tu mejor amigo algún consejo de último minuto?

\- No hace falta. – replicó Gohan. – Ya hicimos un plan durante el intermedio. Ahora depende de él ejecutarlo.

\- ¿Acaso ese plan involucra que Satou consuma un litro de azúcar con cafeína? – preguntó Ashido, señalando las cinco latas de bebida energética que ahora parecían un juego de frisbees de aluminio.

Gohan frunció el cejo. – Nah, eso ya fue improvisación de parte de él. Solo espero que sepa lo que hace. – Se rascó detrás de la cabeza, ligeramente perturbado. – He sido amigo de ese cabeza dura por cinco años, y todavía sigo sin saber con exactitud cómo funciona su Sugar Rush. Lo único que sé es que es muy, muy raro.

Ashido se rio. – El Endurecimiento de Kirishima es muy sencillo, pero sabe usarlo bien. ¿Quién crees que vaya a ganar entre los dos?"

\- Honestamente, no tengo idea. – admitió Gohan suspirando. – Satou tiene la ventaja en fuerza, pero Kirishima le supera en velocidad y durabilidad. Están muy igualados para saberlo.

\- Ya te oí. – dijo Ashido estando de acuerdo. – Pero eso solo lo hace más emocionante, ¿verdad?

\- Definitivamente será uno que va a destacar. – señaló Gohan, cuyos labios se curvaron ante el pensamiento.

Mientras esperaban, Ashido empezó a conversar con Tsuyu sobre dietas basadas en Quirks, dejando a Gohan con sus propios pensamientos. Para pasar el tiempo, cogió su teléfono y empezó a pasar página con las noticias recientes, solo para darse cuenta que Midoriya se inclinaba por la esquina del ojo, con la boca curvada en un gesto de estar deprimido.

Preocupado, Gohan dejó su teléfono de vuelta en el bolsillo y se le acercó a su amigo peliverde. – ¿Estás bien, colega? – inquirió quedamente.

\- Para ser honesto, Uraraka-san se sintió devastada tras la pelea. – murmuró Midoriya, con la voz algo ahogada. – Dio todo lo que tenía allá afuera, y haber perdido de la forma que lo hizo, luego de todo su esfuerzo… fue un golpe muy duro para ella.

\- Apuesto a que sí. – murmuró Gohan. – ¿Le dijiste lo que te dije?

Midoriya asintió. – Sí, le dije que estuvo asombrosa, y que cualquier héroe profesional en el público se sentiría impresionado con su desempeño.

Gohan sonrió. – Exactamente. El punto del festival deportivo es impresionar a los profesionales, y hablando de estrategias, ella dio un mejor espectáculo que Kaminari.

\- Sip. Y eso la animó bastante. Pero lo que de verdad funcionó fue la llamada que recibió de sus padres. – reveló Midoriya, para sorpresa del híbrido saiyajin.

\- ¿Oh?

\- Sí. Salí de la habitación para darles algo de privacidad, y cuando volví, se veía mucho más feliz. Aunque todavía seguía algo molesta por perder.

Gohan se volvió a apoyar en su asiento, y suspiró de alivio. – Eso me alegra.

\- A mí también. – agregó Midoriya, entrecerrando los ojos.

Gohan no tenía más nada que agregar, así que volvió su atención hacia el escenario de las peleas. Aunque a él también le preocupaba Uraraka, la relación entre ella y Midoriya estaba en un nivel completamente diferente, y ver esos gestos solo reforzaban ese hecho. Era muy dulce, y esperaba con todo su corazón que dejaran de andarse con rodeos y se juntaran de verdad. Les haría un mundo de bien a los dos.

Otro rugido de la multitud le alertó de la aparición de Satou y Kirishima, que rápidamente tomaron posiciones en los extremos opuestos del ring. Igual que cuando se anunció su encuentro, un par de sonrisas idénticas adornaron sus rostros mientras sus ojos ardían con el fuego de la competición.

Gohan se puso a jugar con los dedos, sintiendo que su emoción aumentaba al ritmo de la ruidosa multitud. Sabía lo mucho que este encuentro significaba para Satou, y aunque no había hablado con Kirishima al respecto, la sonrisa del pelirrojo le decía todo lo que necesitaba saber.

\- ¡Espero que todos ustedes, gente bella, estén listos para levantar el techo con sus voces, porque este siguiente encuentro promete ser un verdadero festín de golpes, protagonizado por dos de los golpeadores más fuertes del curso de héroes! – anunció Present Mic para recibir aplausos atronadores. – ¡Eso es lo que quiero escuchar! _YEAH!_

»¡Nuestro primer concursante proviene de la prodigiosa Clase 1-A! ¡Con un físico que podría haber sido esculpido en mármol, y un pavoneo digno de luchadores profesionales, todos denle un aplauso a Satou Rikido!

El ojo de Gohan adquirió un tic cuando la audiencia empezó a vitorear, y la figura a quien adoraba se puso la mano sobre el corazón y se limpió una lágrima invisible. Ese pequeño gesto sirvió para hacerlos emocionarse todavía más, para exasperación del híbrido saiyajin.

Aunque le alegraba ver que su mejor amigo recibiera algo de atención positiva, no tenía duda de que todas las alabanzas se le iban a subir a la cabeza, lo que lo dejaría a él de tener que lidiar con las consecuencias. Ya se imaginaba que andaría acicalándose de manera incesante y caminando para presumir por al menos una quincena. Sería igual que aquella vez en la secundaria cuando Satou de alguna manera se las arregló para engañar a una chica para que saliera con él, aunque la relación duró menos de una semana y no fue absolutamente a ninguna parte.

\- Su oponente, que también viene de la Clase 1-A, es un peleador duro de roer cuya determinación es sólida como roca, y con el corazón de un guerrero, ¡Kirishima Eijiro! – continuó Present Mic, sacándole una sonrisita tímida al pelirrojo y arrancándole otra ronda de vítores a la multitud.

Ashido soltó un resoplido medio burlándose, pero no había malicia en ello. – Ese payaso… la pelea ni siquiera empieza y ya se lo está gozando. – dijo divertida.

\- ¡Comiencen!

Kirishima se lanzó en carrera, pero cuando repentinamente Satou levantó la mano, se detuvo en el acto. Con el cejo fruncido, le echó una mirada de cuestionamiento a su oponente. – ¿A qué juegas, hermano?

Los labios de Satou se curvaron en una sonrisa. – Antes de que comience a apalearte, solo quiero recordarte que estamos en televisión en vivo, y que millones de personas por todo el mundo nos observan ahora. – proclamó, adoptando un tono dramático.

Kirishima ladeó la cabeza. – Ya lo sé… ¿y eso qué tiene que ver aquí?

\- Solo tómate un momento para asimilarlo. – añadió Satou amablemente, como si le hablara a un niño. – Está bien, puedo esperar.

Kirishima cruzó los brazos, como si considerase la petición, y tras unos segundos, sonrió de igual manera. – ¡Si crees que por eso voy a ser suave contigo, estás muy equivocado, mi amigo! ¡Voy a dar todo lo que tengo, y si eso significa avergonzarte delante de millones de personas, que así sea!

\- Oh, créeme me, me sentiría muy ofendido si no me das nada que no sea lo mejor de ti, pero todavía no ves lo que intento decirte. – lo regañó Satou.

\- ¿Me estás llamando tonto, hermano? – espetó Kirishima, con cierta dureza en su voz.

Satou alzó las manos con gesto de querer aplacar. – ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Si fueras tonto jamás habrías entrado a la U.A.! – Suspiró melodramáticamente. – Muy bien, dejaré los rodeos: ahora que tenemos a una audiencia de millones de personas, finalmente tenemos una oportunidad de arreglar nuestras cuentas de una vez por todas. – exclamó, apretando un puño para enfatizar.

Kirishima alzó una ceja solitaria. – Continúa.

\- Tal vez me hayas superado en el entrenamiento de batallas, pero yo te aplasté en el encuentro de vencidas. – declaró Satou.

\- ¡¿Qué quieres decir con que me "aplastaste"?! ¡Fue un empate, rompimos la mesa! – replicó Kirishima.

\- Vamos, hermano, ya deja de mentirte. – lo regañó Satou, moviendo el dedo índice. – Nunca pensé que fueras el tipo de sujeto que se enorgullecería de un triunfo falso. Creí que eras mejor que eso.

\- Fa… qué… tú… – Kirishima aspiró profundamente, y luego exhaló con fuerza. Sus ojos carmesís se entrecerraron. – Satou… me caes bien, y te considero como un hermano… pero si estás tratando de provocarme, te espera una golpiza tamaño mundial.

\- ¡Bueno, amigos, parece que empezamos el encuentro con un poco de combate verbal! – comentó Present Mic, tan jovial como siempre. – ¡No es el comportamiento más heroico, pero hey, algo de variedad viene bien de vez en cuando! ¡¿Tengo razón?!

Para sorpresa de nadie, los espectadores rugieron estando de acuerdo.

\- ¿Por qué Satou está tratando de hacer enojar a Kirishima? – le preguntó Ashido a Gohan, sin sonar muy feliz de lo que estaba pasando.

\- Solo observa. – respondió él, dándole a la chica una sonrisa. Esta frunció el cejo, pero le hizo caso.

\- ¿Escuchas eso? – preguntó Satou, señalando hacia la audiencia que seguía vitoreando con los brazos abiertos. – Esta gente quiere un espectáculo.

\- ¡Y claro que lo tendrán, cuando hunda tu rostro en la tierra! – gruñó Kirishima.

Satou se rio. – Muy bien, primero que nada, estamos parados en cemento. Y segundo… si crees que me ganaste en vencidas antes… demuéstralo.

Para acompañar su provocación, levantó su mano izquierda y la sostuvo en alto, con el brazo inclinado al frente y los dedos moviéndose a manera de invitación.

Los ojos de Kirishima se salieron y la boca le quedó colgando abierta, pero rápidamente se recuperó, sacudiendo la cabeza. – Así que ese es tu juego, ¿eh? – Su sonrisa de tiburón regresó con toda su fuerza. – ¡Si lo que querías era una prueba de fuerza, lo único que tenías que hacer era pedirlo!

El labio de Satou se curvó. – Cierto, ¿pero qué habría de divertido en eso?

Kirishima soltó una carcajada. – ¡Astuto bastardo! ¡Vamos pues!

Ya dejando atrás las cortesías, el pelirrojo se lanzó de frente y sujetó con su mano derecha la izquierda de Satou, entrelazando los dedos. Comenzó a apretar con fuerza y trató de empujarlo, solo para encontrarse con una gran resistencia. Sonriéndole, Satou se mantuvo firme, haciendo un espectáculo al fingir que no le afectaba. Hasta fingió bostezar y murmuró algo que los micrófonos no lograron captar.

Lo que fuera que dijo, bastó para que Kirishima apretara los dientes y alzara la mano izquierda. Aceptando la invitación, Satou la sujetó con su propia mano libre; y en el momento en que sus dedos se entrelazaron, apretó más su agarre y empujó hacia abajo, arrancándole a Kirishima una mueca de incomodidad y forzando al chico más bajo a perder el equilibrio.

Satou entonces se soltó de su oponente y maniobró alrededor de su oponente con una rapidez que no iba con su tamaño, atrapó a Kirishima con sus corpulentos brazos por el estómago, y ejecutó un perfecto súplex que enterró su cabeza de color carmesí en el suelo con un doloroso crujido del suelo.

Una ronda de gritos ahogados resonó por todo el estadio, pero Gohan no estaba demasiado preocupado. Logró ver que Kirishima activó su Endurecimiento justo antes del impacto, lo que significaba que el grotesco sonido fue el resultado de que la cabeza del pelirrojo, dura como la roca, taladró un agujero en el suelo. El hecho de que pudiera hacer eso con solo fuerza bruta era algo preocupante, pero el híbrido saiyajin sabía que su amigo era demasiado duro para permitir que eso lo pusiera fuera de combate.

Mientras Kirishima se apresuraba a sacar su cabeza del agujero en una escena digna de las caricaturas de los Looney Tunes, Satou corrió hacia una esquina del ring y se agachó, asumiendo la misma posición que un corredor olímpico a punto de explotar hacia la acción.

\- ¡Whoa! ¡Hablando de un inicio explosivo! – exclamó Present Mic. – ¡¿Acaso este encuentro habrá terminado antes de empezar?! ¡¿O podrá Kirishima excavar para salir de este predicamento?!"

Tras unos segundos de forcejear y un impresionante despliegue de fuerza en la parte superior del cuerpo, Kirishima logró liberar su cabeza y se llevó la mano al cuello, jadeando fuertemente mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. Esto también lo dejó ciego a los movimientos de Satou, y como resultado el pelirrojo se vio indefenso cuando su oponente más grande cargó contra él como un toro y lo embistió con fuerza que lo hizo volver a caer al suelo.

Sin cesar su asalto, Satou se le fue encima a Kirishima similar a como Bakugou se lo hizo Iida, y comenzó a lloverle una ráfaga de puñetazos dirigidos a su cara.

Golpe tras golpe llovió sobre la cabeza indefensa de Kirishima, mientras los grandes puños carnosos de Satou golpeaban su blanco con precisión practicada. Si no fuera porque el Quirk del pelirrojo potenciaba su durabilidad, no habría duda de que ahora tendría las luces apagadas.

Gohan vio a Ashido tomar una expresión sombría por la esquina del ojo, pero para darle crédito, no desviaba la mirada. – ¡Ugh, ese idiota! ¿Cómo pudo dejarse atrapar así? – gimió.

Él le habría respondido, pero se contuvo su lengua al notar que Kirishima comenzaba a esquivar. Impresionado por la resistencia del pelirrojo, comenzó a poner atención a su compañero mientras trataba de montar un contraataque.

Kirishima todavía estaba siendo apaleado sin piedad, pero demostró suficiente agilidad para colar un puñetazo aquí y allá, y tras varias esquivadas consecutivas, logró conectar uno propio, enterrando sus propios nudillos endurecidos directo en la nariz de Satou. Tambaleándose ligeramente por el golpe, Satou enfurruñó la cara con irritación, y juntó las manos antes de alzarlas para soltarle un golpe de martillo al objeto de su ira.

Desafortunadamente, ya que este ataque fue más lento que los puños que lo precedieron, Kirishima no tuvo mucha dificultad para desviar su cabeza hacia la izquierda y evitarlo. En cuanto el golpe perdido de Satou impactó en el suelo haciendo grietas en el cemento, Kirishima tomó represalia con un gancho directo a la sien del chico más grande, doblándole con fuerza el cuello hacia un lado.

Satou soltó un rugido salvaje y continuó atacando, pero el intercambio en ese momento fue más igualado, con Kirishima logrando conectar un número igual de golpes. Ambos peleadores sangraban por la nariz, pero ninguno cedía terreno, y pronto la velocidad superior de Kirishima le dio la ventaja, permitiéndole acertar golpes más precisos que hacían tambalear a su oponente.

Tras un particularmente violento uppercut que hizo que a Satou le dieran vueltas la cabeza, Kirishima alargó los brazos, agarró a su oponente por las orejas, y estampó sus frentes una contra la otra.

Los dos se quejaron por el impacto, pero Satou recibió la peor parte del daño, y se llevó las manos al instante a su nuevo chichón. Esto le dio a Kirishima suficiente espacio para librarse y estamparle los pies en el pecho a Satou, y quitarse de encima al chico más grande con un empujón forzado.

Ahora que los dos estaban separados, los combatientes se apresuraron a levantarse, siendo Kirishima el más rápido de los dos. Para cuando logró levantarse del suelo, el pelirrojo logró poner algo de distancia entre los dos, dándole la libertad para correr hacia Satou con el brazo derecho estirado… solo para que este rebotara fuera del corpulento pecho.

Kirishima parecía estupefacto, y después que Satou tomó conciencia de lo que pasó, el peleador más grande gruñó y se lanzó de frente con ambas manos, solo para que objetivo pelirrojo y más ágil saltara fuera del camino. Kirishima se retiró unos pocos metros, y luego se lanzó de nuevo contra Satou, propulsándose en el aire con una patada, de todas las cosas.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de colisionar con el pecho de Satou, el peleador más grande lo agarró por los pies con una enorme mano, y antes de que Kirishima pudiese siquiera registrar su fracaso, comenzó a azotarlo contra el suelo como un herrero martilleando sobre un yunque.

Mientras los micrófonos registraban los estallidos del cuerpo de Kirishima golpeando contra el cemento repetidamente, se escucharon ruidos de respingos en la cabina de la Clase 1-A.

\- ¿Esto es un encuentro de luchas o una pelea callejera? – tartamudeó Kaminari.

\- ¿Eso importa? ¡Esto está resultando épico! – celebró Sero.

\- Satou puede ser realmente aterrador al enfurecerse. – observó Tokoyami, cuya calma natural contrastaba totalmente con sus dos compañeros de clase.

Abajo, Kirishima parecía haberse cansado de que lo usaran como martillo humano, y de alguna manera logró retorcer su cuerpo para agarrarse del brazo de Satou, rehusándose a soltarse. Enfurruñándose todavía más, Satou frenéticamente agitó el susodicho brazo, pero sus intentos por zafarse al indeseado pasajero resultaban inútiles.

Esto le dio a Kirishima la oportunidad de jalar el brazo hacia el suelo, arruinándole completamente el equilibrio a Satou. Entonces, tomando ventaja de su impulso hacia abajo, el pelirrojo ejecutó un _tomoe-nage_ limpio que lanzó al chico más grande de espaldas con un golpe duro y notable, y siguiéndolo se impulsó sobre sus pies y aterrizó dándole un codazo en el pecho a Satou.

Gohan no pudo evitar dar un respingo; eso tuvo que dolerle.

Sorprendentemente (y a la vez impresionantemente) Satou todavía tuvo suficiente fuerza para quitarse a Kirishima de encima, y volverse a poner de pie con dificultad. Kirishima hizo lo propio, y los dos hicieron una pausa por un momento para recobrar el aliento, mirándose desafiantemente.

Kirishima fue el primero en romper el cese al fuego, exhalando profundamente antes de cargar contra Satou y descargarle una ráfaga de puños violentos pero poco coordinados. Manteniendo su sangre fría, Satou bloqueó o desvió la mayoría, y después que Kirishima se excedió con un golpe cruzado de izquierda, el peleador más grande dobló la muñeca ofensiva hacia un lado, se lanzó de frente, y le enterró un devastador puñetazo de izquierda en el estómago al pelirrojo.

Con los ojos saliéndose y la boca muy abierta, Kirishima se inclinó de frente con una clara agonía, solo para que Satou le estampara un uppercut de derecha en la barbilla, levantando al peleador más pequeño de sus pies y haciéndolo caer de espaldas al cemento, donde permaneció inmóvil.

\- ¡Oh diablos! ¡Ese último impacto sí que llevaba… impacto! – bromeó Present Mic, aunque hubo menos risas de lo usual. – ¿Será este el final para Kirishima? ¿O acaso… pero qué diablos? ¡¿De qué está hecho este niño, Eraser?!

\- Sesenta por ciento de agua. – gruñó Aizawa.

En una asombrosa demostración de resistencia, Kirishima dio tumbos sobre sus pies como un zombi levantándose de la tumba. – ¿E-eso es todo lo que tienes? – dijo provocando a un estupefacto Satou, lanzándole al peleador más grande una sonrisa ensangrentada.

Satou, que había utilizado el breve momento de inacción para tratar de recuperar su energía, sacudió la cabeza y le ofreció una sonrisa confiada. – ¡Ven pues! – declaró, indicándole a su oponente golpeado y amoratado que viniera por él.

Más que feliz de obedecer, Kirishima corrió hacia Satou se trabó con él en otro intercambio de golpes a quemarropa. Esta vez, luego de bloquear exitosamente algunos ataques, Satou atrapó a Kirishima por los brazos y jaló al pelirrojo en un abrazo de oso triturador.

Mientras los gritos de dolor de Kirishima llenaban los altavoces, Gohan se mordió los labios. Esperaba que esto no fuese a morderle después en el trasero a su mejor amigo.

Mientras Satou apretaba su agarre y sacudía a su prisionero de lado a lado, Kirishima retorcía su cuerpo como un gusano, apretando los dientes con el esfuerzo mientras trataba de liberarse.

Entretanto, Gohan puso atención a la cara de Kirishima, y cuando logró ver señales de que el pelirrojo estaba poniéndose más desesperado (venas brotándole, temblores más pronunciados, los puños tan apretados que le salía sangre), su propio cejo se enfurruñó con preocupación. Y entonces, en una escena que hizo que los brazos del híbrido saiyajin se ensancharan del shock, la ya endurecida cabeza de Kirishima se volvió aún más picuda y aserrada.

Ya que Satou no vio venir esto, fue tomado desprevenido cuando Kirishima echó atrás la cabeza y la asestó contra la suya. El abrazo de oso se debilitó como resultado, y el peleador atrapado logró conectar otro cabezazo, y luego un tercero, haciendo que Gohan se diera una palmada en la cara por la irritación.

Absolutamente, la última cosa que el tarado de su mejor amigo necesitaba era más daño cerebral.

Satou quedó mareado tras el salvaje asalto a su cráneo, aflojando el agarre lo suficiente para que Kirishima lograra librarse, se agachara y lo tirara al suelo con un barrido limpio hacia sus talones. Como un árbol cortado con un tajo limpio, el peleador más grande aterrizó de espaldas, mientras su oponente más pequeño se alejaba para recobrar el sentido.

Gruñendo audiblemente y con una mano frotándose el cráneo, Satou trató de levantarse del suelo solo para que Kirishima caminara hacia él como un borracho y lo pateara en la cara como a un balón de fútbol. Antes que el pelirrojo pudiera seguir con otro ataque, su cansancio finalmente lo alcanzó y colapsó, con su propia cara estampándose en el cemento.

Toda la multitud se puso en silencio.

Cuando ninguno de los dos caídos movió un músculo, Present Mic se aclaró la garganta. – ¡En el evento de que haya un doble nocaut, el primer combatiente que se ponga de pie antes de la cuenta de diez será declarado el ganador! ¡Si ninguno de los dos logra ponerse de pie, el ganador será decidido por un encuentro de vencidas una vez que los dos despierten! ¡El pase para ti, Midnight!

\- ¡Cuatro! – continuó Midnight, que ya había empezado a contar. – ¡Cinco! ¡Seis! ¡Sie…!

La audiencia estalló cuando ambos peleadores se pusieron de pie de un salto. Obviamente, ambos estaban corriendo únicamente en adrenalina. Los dos fijaron la mirada en el otro, sonriendo de maneras idénticas a pesar del daño que habían recibido; la nariz de Satou estaba totalmente quebrada, mientras que la cara de Kirishima estaba tan amoratada que se veía azul y negra.

\- _Oh my goodness!_ – exclamó Present Mic. – ¿Qué les parece eso, amigos? ¡¿Qué les parece ESO?! ¡¿Me pueden conceder un _"HELL YEAH!_ " por ese inmenso despliegue de determinación?!

\- _HELL YEAH!_ – gritó la multitud con júbilo.

Los dos chocaron de nuevo para una tercera ronda de puñetazos, solo que esta vez Kirishima era quien tenía la ventaja. El pelirrojo ponía a buen uso su tamaño más pequeño para colarse entre algunos golpes pesados y conectar algunos propios: dos jabs a la cabeza, un gancho a los riñones, y un uppercut a la barbilla.

Retrocediendo algunos metros mientras su oponente mareado se recuperaba, Kirishima corrió al frente, con su brazo derecho preparado para soltarle un golpe con él. Satou lo vio venir, y dobló los pies hacia adentro mientras tensaba sus muslos (una técnica usada por los karatekas para resistir más), pero Kirishima retrajo su brazo estirado en el último momento, y en vez de eso le hundió la cabeza en el esternón al chico más grande.

Lanzando un escupitajo de saliva, Satou se inclinó por el dolor, y sus ojos parecían a punto de salirse de sus cuencas. Desafortunadamente, esta posición lo dejó extremadamente vulnerable, y Kirishima rápidamente capitalizó en ello: pudo asegurar el cuello de Satou en la curva de su codo, y luego se dejó caer en el suelo, enterrando la cabeza atrapada en el duro y frío concreto.

\- ¡Y Kirishima conecta con un endiablado DDT! – gritó Present Mic.

Sin mostrar ninguna piedad, Kirishima al instante se montó en la espalda de Satou y le atrapó la cabeza en un candado básico pero efectivo.

Gohan sintió que se le revolvía el estómago por la preocupación. – "Vamos, hermano, tú puedes."

Kirishima no iba a ceder, pero para darle crédito, tampoco lo haría Satou. El peleador más grande agitaba las manos mientras le cortaban el flujo de aire a sus pulmones, pero la luz en sus ojos todavía no se apagaba, y rápidamente refutó a Midnight cuando le preguntó si quería rendirse.

Gohan se inclinó más cerca para intentar conseguir una idea exacta de lo que pasaba, y notó que su mejor amigo había logrado atravesar parte de su barbilla entre su cuello y el brazo de Kirishima. No era mucho, pero le ofreció una barrera suficiente para que el pelirrojo no pudiera mantener un agarre limpio. También, no hizo mucho para aliviar las preocupaciones del híbrido saiyajin, pero al menos era algo.

Mientras continuaba el forcejeo, la resistencia de Satou gradualmente fue disminuyendo, llegando al punto en que sus brazos ya no se sacudían, sino que temblaban contra el suelo. Un dolor atravesó entonces el pecho de Gohan.

Midnight levantó su látigo para declarar el final del encuentro, pero un sacudón repentino de las manos de Satou hizo que ella (y todos los presentes) pausaran por un momento. Los ojos de Gohan lentamente se abrieron al ser testigo de su mejor amigo levantándose del suelo, y con su corpulenta figura temblando por el esfuerzo.

Entretanto, Kirishima movía la cabeza a todos lados con los ojos y la boca muy abiertos. Entre más se acercaba Satou a ponerse de pie, más frenéticos se volvían los intentos del pelirrojo por volver a aplicar su agarre, pero era un esfuerzo infructuoso; el peleador más grande logró meter una de sus manos frente a su cuello, proveyendo otra capa de protección.

Tras sobrepasar la monumental valla de ponerse de pie mientras llevaba la carga de una mochila humana, Satou simplemente se dejó caer, aplastando a Kirishima con su pesado cuerpo y dejando a los espectadores sin habla.

Fue un esfuerzo crudo pero maravilloso demostrando su fortaleza, y Gohan no pudo suprimir una sonrisa mientras veía a su mejor amigo rodar fuera de su oponente, y luego volverse a poner de pie y alejarse dando tumbos para recuperar el aliento.

Midnight acercó el micrófono a su boca. – Kirishima-kun, ¿puedes seguir peleando? – El combatiente en cuestión gruñó algo ininteligible, causando que la mujer asintiera. – Kirishima es incapaz de continuar. Satou-kun ava…

\- ¡Dije que todavía puedo! – rugió Kirishima, arrastrándose para volver a ponerse de pie, aunque parecía que acababa de salir de una moledora de carne.

Satou adoptó una expresión incrédula, con aspecto de estar tan cansado que apenas podía mover su boca. Lo único que pudo hacer fue alzar sus manos temblorosas y colocarlas en una rudimentaria guardia de boxeador, y asentirle a su oponente.

\- ¡Continúen! – ordenó Midnight.

Manteniéndose consistente con su enfoque anterior, Kirishima cerró la distancia tan rápido como pudo y tacleó a Satou con su hombro, tirándolos a ambos al suelo. Al chocar contra el cemento, su intercambio descendió en una paliza poco coordinada que los mantuvo a los dos rodando por todo el ring como un par de personajes caricaturescos. Puñetazos salvajes y patadas torpes se lanzaban por ambos lados, pero pocos daban en el blanco.

Mientras Gohan observaba quedamente el desorden, su ceño volvió a fruncirse de preocupación. Con lo cerca que estaban Satou y Kirishima uno del otro, la ventaja del primero en fuerza había sido completamente negada. De hecho, gracias a sus miembros más pequeños, constitución más delgada y velocidad superior, Kirishima podía conectar cinco golpes por cada uno que Satou le daba a él, y ese escenario exacto era el que estaba en curso justo ahora.

Luego de medio minuto de golpizas, los dos se pusieron de pie, y en ese momento Satou le asestó un cruzado de derecha agonizantemente lento. Kirishima desvió el puño a un lado con la mano derecha, agarró la muñeca de Satou con ambas, y le hizo una llave de judo al peleador más grande, volviéndolo a tirar sobre su espalda.

Sin embargo, Satou reaccionó lo suficiente para agarrarle a Kirishima el tobillo y darle un jalón, haciendo caer también al pelirrojo. Sin perder ni un segundo, Satou volvió a incorporarse y dejó caer todo su cuerpo sobre su oponente caído, pero Kirishima se apartó rodando en el último momento, haciendo que se estampara de cara en el suelo.

La multitud soltó un grito ahogado colectivo, mientras Kirishima se alejaba gateando de la carnicería, jadeando en busca de aire.

Gohan no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, y si las expresiones estupefactas de sus compañeros eran algún indicio, tampoco ellos. Tenía la seguridad de que todos estaban pensando lo mismo: ¿cuánto más castigo podrían soportar esos dos?

\- Satou-kun, ¿puedes seguir peleando? – inquirió Midnight. Esta vez, esperó unos segundos antes de continuar. – Satou-kun es incapaz de…

\- ¡Awooza!

\- Oh, por el amor de… ¡ugh! – Midnight gruñó, dándose una palmada en la cara al ver que Satou volvía a incorporarse rápidamente.

\- ¡Habazza! – Satou volvió a gritar una vez que se puso de pie. Se agarró de la cabeza con ambas manos y se tambaleó dónde estaba por un rato, antes de soltarse y señalar con un dedo tembloroso a Kirishima. – ¡Krombla!

Ashido se inclinó cerca de Gohan. – ¿A-acaso sabes lo que está diciendo? – le preguntó, con un ligero deje de miedo en su tono.

El híbrido saiyajin dejó salir un suspiro resignado y sacudió la cabeza. – No creo que ni Dios pueda descifrar eso. – concedió con el cejo fruncido.

\- ¡Continúen! – gruñó Midnight.

Los dos guerreros avanzaron cojeando, y al ponerse a distancia de contacto, Kirishima descargó un torpe golpe cruzado de derecha a la cabeza de su oponente. Satou atrapó el puño con la mano izquierda, jaló a Kirishima más cerca, y le mandó un gancho de derecha al hígado del pelirrojo. Para contrarrestar, Kirishima movió su brazo libre más cerca de su cuerpo, posicionándolo en el camino del puñetazo de Satou.

Gohan sintió que se le hundía el corazón. – ¡No!

Un grotesco crujido emanó de los altoparlantes cuando los nudillos de Satou se quebraron contra el codo endurecido de Kirishima. Causando que el peleador más grande se tambaleara y dejara salir un aullido de agonía. Riachuelos de sangre brotaron de su mano ahora rota, pero al mismo tiempo, Kirishima soltó un grito de dolor propio; su defensa desesperada quizás le hubiera salvado a su hígado de ser pulverizado, pero a costa de su brazo izquierdo, que quedó colgando junto a su costado.

Independientemente de sus despliegues de resistencia, dignos de otro mundo, claramente esta pelea no iba a durar mucho más.

Con un grito de batalla que hizo hervir la sangre, Satou se movió a distancia para golpear a su oponente, soltándose con una ráfaga de puñetazos salvajes con la izquierda, ninguno de los cuales dio en el blanco. A pesar de su estado agotado, Kirishima se las arregló para maniobrar entre los ataques lentos y torpes, y le asestó a Satou en la barbilla un débil uppercut que no tenía su impulso usual, pero aun así logró desviar la cabeza del chico más grande hacia arriba.

Como película en cámara lenta, los ojos inyectados en sangre de Satou se fijaron en su objetivo, su mano izquierda se alzó para agarrar a Kirishima por el hombro, arrancándole un gemido al chico más pequeño. Kirishima trató de liberar su brazo, pero Satou le asestó un golpe con la frente directo en la suya.

Y luego otra vez. Y otra.

Y otra vez, y tras la cuarta colisión, ambos peleadores dieron tumbos hacia atrás y se desplomaron en el cemento, inmóviles.

Un silencio sepulcral reinaba por todo el estadio.

\- ¡Mismas reglas que antes, amigos! – les recordó Present Mic a toda la estupefacta audiencia. – ¡Si ninguno se levanta a la cuenta de diez, el ganador será decidido en un encuentro de vencidas!

\- ¡Tres! ¡Cuatro! ¡Cinco! – contaba Midnight.

El corazón de Gohan latía tan rápido que una parte de él temía que se le fuera a salir del pecho, mientras que sus manos se agarraban de su asiento con tanta fuerza, que podía sentir los huecos que sus dedos hicieron en el plástico.

\- ¡Seis! – Kirishima comenzó a temblar. – ¡Siete! ¡Ocho!

\- ¡Uwaaaaahh! – rugió el pelirrojo, levantándose como un montañista que acababa de subir hasta la cima del Everest y alzando su mano derecha, con una espesa capa carmesí cubriéndole la frente.

Gohan sintió que se le salían los ojos.

\- ¡Nueve! ¡Diez! Satou-kun es incapaz de continuar! ¡Kirishima-kun avanza a la siguiente ronda!

La multitud explotó en vítores, mientras Gohan se dejaba caer sobre su asiento. Exhalando profundamente de resignación, abrió los ojos justo a tiempo para ver que Kirishima colapsaba justo donde estaba. Cualquier energía que el pelirrojo hubiera usado para ponerse de pie antes del conteo se había evaporado, dejándolo totalmente deshecho y molido.

\- ¡Wow! – celebró Present Mic mientras el grupo de médicos subía al ring para atender a los guerreros heridos. – ¡¿Tenía yo razón sobre este encuentro, o TENÍA RAZÓN?!

\- ¡Tenías razón! – exclamó la audiencia.

\- ¡Diablos que sí la tenía! ¡Ahora, denles un fuerte aplauso a este par de campeones, que dieron absolutamente todo lo que tenían, y hasta un poco más! – les ordenó.

Los espectadores estuvieron felices de obedecer, y toda la excitación se extendió a muchos en la Clase 1-A. Gohan no fue capaz de darle importancia, y simplemente decidió apagarlo todo.

Salió de su estupor cuando una suave mano se apoyó en la suya. Sorprendido, miró hacia su lado derecho, donde se encontró con un par de irises amarillos que lo veían con preocupación. – Oye, tu muchacho dio una buena pelea. – dijo Ashido suavemente.

Gohan se esforzó por sonreírle. – El tuyo también. – Por mucho que le doliera ver perder a Satou, Kirishima también era su amigo, y aunque parte de él estaba feliz por el pelirrojo… la preocupación por su _mejor_ amigo sobrepasó todo eso.

\- Sí, de verdad lo hizo. – remarcó Ashido cálidamente, con un cariño en su voz casi tangible. – Estoy muy orgullosa de él.

\- Los voy a visitar en la enfermería. ¿Vienes conmigo? – preguntó Gohan.

La sonrisa de Ashido desapareció, y en respuesta negó con la cabeza. – Me encantaría, pero mi encuentro va a empezar pronto, y no sé cuánto tardará el siguiente, y no sé si tendré suficiente tiempo para prepararme… – dijo mientras se perdía hablando.

\- No te preocupes. No creo que nadie te vaya a guardar rencor por eso. – dijo Gohan para consolarla.

Después de respirar profundo, Ashido asintió. – Asegúrate de decirle a Kirishima que estoy orgullosa de él, ¿bien? – le pidió.

\- Por supuesto. – replicó Gohan levantándose de su asiento, cogiendo las latas aplastadas de Red Bull que Satou había dejado atrás.

Estuvo a punto de irse, pero la voz de Ashido lo detuvo. – Oh, ¿y Son?

\- ¿Sí? – preguntó él, volteando a ver a la chica.

\- Más te vale que no te pierdas mi encuentro.

Gohan ladeó la cabeza, preguntándose si se acababa de imaginar esa corriente helada que salía de su voz. A pesar de todo, asintió. – Ni se me pasaría por la cabeza.

Ashido sonrió. – ¡Grandioso! ¡Nos vemos luego!

Asintiendo de nuevo, Gohan se marchó, dejando la cabina y dirigiéndose al túnel. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos iluminados, trató de ahogar el sonido de los vítores de la multitud; sus voces atronadoras y entusiastas le asaltaban sus poco interesados oídos como las olas golpeando contra un risco.

Poco le importaba su entrenamiento en general y en este momento, menos le importaba. Lo único que le importaba era saber si su mejor amigo se encontraba bien. Eventualmente pasó junto a una papelera y depositó la basura que llevaba, antes de continuar.

No era una larga caminata hasta la enfermería gracias a las direcciones colocadas en las paredes, y al llegar a su destino, Gohan fue recibido por una puerta de metal con un letrero decorado como para niños encima de ella, denotándola como la oficina temporal de Recovery Girl.

Rápidamente cogió la manija y la giró, pero se detuvo a medio camino y rápidamente retrajo su mano. Su expresión se tornó sombría; estaba impacientándose. Sería inapropiado y descortés entrar de golpe en una enfermería de ese modo, sin mencionar una invasión a la privacidad.

Tomando un respiro profundo, tocó a la puerta y esperó, con la preocupación en su estómago siempre presente. A los pocos segundos escuchó pisadas de pies pequeños, y la puerta se abrió revelando a una enfurruñada Recovery Girl, con los ojos en rendijas. A pesar de su diminuto tamaño, el aura que proyectaba era bastante intimidatoria.

Gohan tragó saliva. – Eh, perdón por…

\- ¿Vienes a ver a esos dos que acaban de traer aquí? – le preguntó.

\- Sí. – respondió él.

\- Lo siento, pero no te puedo dejar pasar. – declaró Recovery Girl. – Ninguno de los dos está en condiciones para hablar en este momento.

Gohan sintió que le colgaba la quijada. – ¿Van a estar bien?

Recovery Girl suavizó su mirada. – No te preocupes, hijito, estarán bien. Curar heridas físicas como las suyas es juego de niños para mí.

Gohan soltó un suspiro de alivio y se pasó la mano por sus mechones levantados. – Gracias al cielo.

\- Si todavía quieres verlos, puedes esperar afuera. No creo que me tarde mucho. – reveló Recovery Girl.

Gohan asintió. – Eso suena bien.

\- ¿Quieres algún caramelo mientras esperas? – ofreció Recovery Girl, sonriéndole. – Me parece recordar que tenías un gusto particular por las gomitas.

Gohan negó con la cabeza. – No gracias.

La enfermera enfurruñó los labios, pero aceptó su decisión. – Muy bien entonces. Te llamaré cuando termine.

Y con eso, cerró la puerta, dejando a Gohan a solas con sus pensamientos. No había sillas cerca, así que optó por apoyarse contra la pared y cruzar los brazos. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse y respirando de manera controlada, reprodujo el encuentro que acababa de ver en su cabeza, tratando de analizarlo desde una perspectiva imparcial.

* * *

 **( - 0 - )**

* * *

\- Ya puedes pasar.

Los ojos de Gohan se abrieron de golpe al oír la voz de Recovery Girl. Parpadeando algunas veces para recuperar su visión, pudo ver a la anciana enfermera de pie en la puerta abierta, dándole una sonrisa arrugada. Se hizo a un lado mientras le indicaba que podía entrar.

Sin que se lo dijeran dos veces, Gohan entró a la enfermería y echó un vistazo rápido al lugar. Era más grande que la oficina usual de Recovery Girl, con el piso cubierto de baldosas azules y dos filas completas de camas en los lados opuestos de la sala, separadas una de la otra por enormes cortinas azules. Actualmente solo había tres cortinas cerradas.

Volteó a ver a la enfermera, que andaba tecleando algo en su escritorio, que estaba justo al lado de la puerta. – ¿Uraraka ya se fue? – preguntó.

\- Se fue hace un rato. – replicó Recovery Girl sin levantar la vista de su computadora.

\- Ya veo. – murmuró Gohan, algo sorprendido de eso. De nuevo, no podía culpar a Uraraka si quería algo de tiempo para sí misma. – ¿Iida se encuentra bien?

\- Está en condición estable. – le dijo Recover Girl. – Ya hice todo lo que podía por él. Ahora lo que necesita es descanso.

Gohan asintió, feliz de escuchar eso. – ¿En qué cubículos están Satou y Kirishima?

\- Satou está en el del fondo a la izquierda, y Kirishima unos pocos más abajo.

\- Muy bien, gracias. – replicó Gohan.

Respirando profundo para poner sus nervios bajo control, caminó hacia la cortina que cubría a su mejor amigo y colocó una mano en la suave tela. Una sensación trepidante lo asaltó, pero él la suprimió sacudiendo la cabeza antes de deslizarla.

Como esperaba, Satou estaba adentro, tendido en la cama y mirando con rabia a un pequeño televisor que tenía en la mesita de al lado. Un grueso vendaje le rodeaba toda la frente, y tenía varios más pequeños cubriéndole los puños, con el derecho rodeándole una capa más gruesa de gasa alrededor de los nudillos.

En general, Satou lucía como un soldado recién rescatado vía aérea del campo de batalla y que había recibido primeros auxilios rudimentarios.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras, Rambo? – bromeó Gohan, forzando una sonrisa.

Satou cansinamente movió el cuello para encarar al híbrido saiyajin mientras levantaba un brazo tembloroso al ponerse en posición sentada. – S-Son… dame… la mano… – dijo con voz entrecortada.

Inseguro de a qué jugaba su mejor amigo, pero dispuesto a complacerlo, Gohan tragó saliva e hizo lo que le pidieron, solo para que la mano vendada lo agarrara de la muñeca, apretándola.

\- No me… queda mucho en este mundo… dile a mi madre… que… la… quiero. – continuó Satou.

Gohan rodó los ojos. – No te estás muriendo, Satou.

\- Eso no… lo sabes…

\- No, estoy seguro de que sí. – lo corrigió Gohan, tratando de sonar casual, aunque por dentro estaba confundido (y preocupado) de los mil demonios. – Además, si te murieras, puedo traerte de vuelta a la vida.

Satou se enfurruñó. – No… me lo… merezco.

Sintiendo que el corazón se le apretaba con esas palabras, Gohan le dio lo que esperaba fuese una sonrisa de consuelo. Fuese humor de auto-depreciación o no, era algo horrible de decir. – Para lo que vale, realmente pateaste traseros allá afuera. – le ofreció amablemente. – Al final podría haber resultado para cualquiera de los dos.

\- No es que importe, porque perdí. – gruñó Satou soltándose, ya dejando cualquier pretensa de broma en su tono de voz.

Gohan se tragó soltar una maldición, dándose cuenta que eligió las palabras equivocadas. – Lo siento. Sé que no es ningún consuelo.

\- Está bien. – Ahora Satou sí que sonaba totalmente decepcionado.

\- Sé que quizás no fuera lo que querías oír, pero si realmente querías derrotar tanto a Kirishima, intenta consolarte con el hecho de que puedes intentarlo tantas veces como quieras. – sugirió Gohan. – Si no es en el festival deportivo del próximo año, seguro podrás durante alguna de nuestras clases. No creo que los profesores tengan objeciones en permitir algunas peleas amistosas de entrenamiento en un ambiente controlado.

La expresión deprimida de Satou se iluminó ligeramente, para alivio de Gohan. – La vida… puede ser cruel e injusta de muchas maneras – continuó el híbrido saiyajin – y no es realista esperar que ganes todo el tiempo. Hasta yo he tenido mi cuota de derrotas. – Ante esto, la mirada de su mejor amigo se transformó en una de tristeza y… ¿simpatía? Gohan dio un respingo; lo último que necesitaba era que le tuvieran lástima. – Como sea, el punto al que quiero llegar es: son las derrotas las que nos ayudan a crecer más, mientras estemos dispuestos a aprender de nuestros errores.

El silencio reinó durante varios, muy tensos segundos. Dichos segundos rápidamente se estiraron a medio minuto.

En el televisor, Sero y Tetsutetsu se estaban dirigiendo al ring, mostrándole a Gohan que hubo un intermedio entre esta pelea y la siguiente. Parecía que la U.A. conocía el valor de ir al ritmo apropiado.

Para su preocupación, Satou permaneció callado, causando que Gohan se rascara detrás de la cabeza. ¿Habría metido la pata? Hablarle a la gente en esta capacidad era algo con lo que él tenía cero experiencia. La culpa empezó a carcomerlo por dentro.

¿Por qué a veces tenía que ser un inepto social? ¿Por qué no pudo haber heredado el carisma natural de su padre junto con sus genes alienígenas? Quizás Mari tuviera algún libro sobre…

\- Entréname. – pidió Satou, sacando al híbrido saiyajin de su ensimismamiento.

Gohan parpadeó. ¿Eso era todo? – De acuerdo.

\- Pero no hablo de esas tonterías para pelmazos. – elaboró Satou, con la voz temblorosa. – ¡Quiero todo el paquete de entrenamiento infernal que te convirtió en esta bestia!

Gohan sintió que se le ensanchaban los ojos. – ¿Quieres sufrir traumas mentales? Porque así es como terminas mentalmente traumatizado.

\- ¡Puedo aguantarlo! – protestó Satou.

Gohan soltó un suspiro cansado y se frotó las sienes con el pulgar y el dedo del medio. – Aunque pudieras, no querrías hacerlo. Confía en mí. El entrenamiento por el que yo pasé… solo funciona en un mundo de fantasía, o si eres mitad alienígena o un fenómeno de la naturaleza.

\- ¿Entonces qué demonios debo hacer? – suplicó Satou, bajando la voz hasta casi lloriquear. – ¡Ya estoy harto y cansado de ser un maldito perdedor! ¡No me importa que tú seas el mejor, ya que eres, bueno, tú, pero diablos, quiero al menos estar al nivel de los demás! ¡¿Es mucho pedir, maldita sea?!

Gohan hizo una pausa para reflexionar en esa repentina confesión. Nunca había visto a su amigo, siempre confiado y testarudo sonar tan derrotado antes. Eso le movió las fibras del corazón, y no fue de buena manera.

Cuando él se sentía desanimado, el primer método de Satou para animarlo era empezar a hacer bromas con la esperanza de que eso le levantara el humor. No siempre funcionaba, pero él apreciaba el gesto. ¿Tal vez le respondería bien al mismo método?

\- ¿Y qué pasó con tu plan de pegarte a mi éxito? – le preguntó eventualmente Gohan, agregando un tono de provocación a su voz.

Satou resopló. – Vete al diablo. También tengo mi orgullo, ¿sabes?

\- Ya lo sé. – replicó Gohan con suavidad. Volvió a suspirar. Ahora era tiempo de atacar el problema de raíz. – ¿Sabes por qué perdiste?

\- Porque fui muy impaciente. – espetó Satou, con la cara enfurruñada de irritación. – Quise compensar la diferencia de velocidad con fuerza, así que me excedí con el azúcar. No es que viera a Kirishima por encima del hombro o algo (sé que es una bestia), pero no me esperaba que pudiera soportar mis golpes tan bien.

Gohan asintió, feliz de que su amigo tuviera suficiente conciencia de sí mismo para reconocer sus fallos. – Probablemente podrías haber acabado con cualquiera de los demás, pero Kirishima es mucho más duro que la mayoría de la gente.

La expresión de Satou se ensombreció. – Estaba muy concentrado en tratar de noquearlo de manera espectacular. No… no estaba pensando con claridad. Todavía tenía el control sobre mis acciones, solo que…

\- No peleaste de la manera más inteligente que pudiste haberlo hecho. – razonó Gohan.

Satou apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos con fuerza. – Sí.

Gohan permitió que el silencio se estirara por unos segundos antes de hablarle. – Entonces, trabajaremos en mejorar tu Quirk. Generalmente así es como funcionan este tipo de cosas.

Satou se animó ligeramente. – ¿Sabes cómo hacerlo?

\- Tengo algunas ideas. Podemos averiguarlo sobre la marcha. – Gohan se frotó la barbilla, más para efecto dramático que otra cosa. – Quizás, si podemos aumentar tu tolerancia, puedas literalmente convertirte en Hulk sin que pierdas la razón.

Los ojos de Satou se iluminaron como los de un niño que encontraba Narnia por primera vez. – ¡No voy a mentirte, eso suena condenadamente genial! – exclamó.

Gohan sonrió. – ¿Verdad?

Satou relajó su expresión. – Gracias, hermano. Eres una leyenda.

Gohan abrió la boca para responderle, pero la cerró de inmediato. – "¡Ah, qué diablos!" – En vez de hablar, levantó la mano derecha, con el brazo inclinado hacia arriba y la palma medio abierta. – Cobra Kai…

\- ¡Nunca muere! – completó Satou, chocando su propia mano en la de Gohan, y dejándolos entrelazados en un agarre de vencidas, con sus enormes labios abiertos en una alegre sonrisa.

En vez de soltarse, Gohan sutilmente apretó su agarre, haciendo que su mejor amigo ensanchara los ojos ligeramente. Luego de unos segundos, sintió que Satou trataba de empujarle contra su mano, solo que era inútil. Fue entonces que el híbrido saiyajin sonrió. – ¿Qué te pasa? ¿La CIA te pone a afilar muchos lápices?

Satou se congeló, abriendo los ojos lentamente, y entonces estalló en un ataque de carcajadas. – ¡No puedes mezclar dos franquicias de ese modo! ¡Así no es cómo funcionan las referencias! – exclamó entre risas.

\- No sabía que hubiera un libro de reglas para estas cosas. – remarcó Gohan encogiéndose de hombros mientras lo soltaba, sintiéndose muy satisfecho consigo mismo a pesar de su "fracaso".

\- ¡Eso es porque eres mitad cavernícola! – replicó Satou, aunque se le escaparon algunas risitas por lo bajo.

\- Lo que tú digas, compañero. – replicó Gohan alejándose de la cama. – Como sea, ya me tengo que ir. ¿Vas a estar bien?

Satou finalmente dejó de reírse. – Sí, estaré bien. Tengo algunas cosas en qué pensar, pero estaré fuera de aquí a tiempo para tu encuentro.

\- No te lastimes pensando muy fuerte. – bromeó Gohan.

Satou resopló y le sacó el dedo, a lo cual Gohan se rio y le respondió con un pulgar arriba. Dejó entonces el cubículo y cerró la cortina, dándole a su mejor amigo algo de privacidad.

Con eso fuera del camino, se acercó hacia el cubículo de Kirishima y abrió la cortina, solo para ver al pelirrojo con la vista fija en su propio televisor. Al igual que Satou, Kirishima llevaba una enorme venda alrededor de su frente, y tenía el brazo izquierdo en cabestrillo. A diferencia de Satou, la expresión de Kirishima era decididamente más calmada.

Al darse cuenta que tenía un visitante, Kirishima se volteó a ver a Gohan y sonrió. – ¡Son! ¡Gracias por pasarte! – le saludó. Su sonrisa de pronto se puso extrañamente tímida. – Umm, ¿cómo está el grandulón?

\- ¿Satou? Ya está bien. – respondió Gohan.

\- Ya veo. Eso es bueno. Yo, ahh, sé lo mucho que apesta perder de ese modo. – murmuró Kirishima antes de desviar la mirada, para confusión del híbrido saiyajin.

\- Sí… – Gohan se aclaró la garganta y se rascó la mejilla. De pronto la timidez repentina del pelirrojo se le empezó a contagiar. – ¿Cómo te encuentras?

\- ¿Yo? Estoy bien. El cuerpo me duele de los mil demonios, pero estoy bien. – respondió Kirishima, abriendo y cerrando el puño que tenía libre. También se mordió el labio inferior.

Gohan le ofreció una sonrisa amable. – Qué bueno. Por cierto, Ashido me pidió que te dijera que está orgullosa de ti.

Como si le hubieran pulsado un interruptor, Kirishima giró la cabeza hacia Gohan a una velocidad sorprendente. – ¿De verdad dijo eso? – le preguntó, diciendo cada palabra en voz alta.

\- Sip.

\- Eso… ¡wow, eso es grandioso! – exclamó Kirishima, con una sonrisa de tonto apareciendo en su rostro mientras un ligero tono rosa teñía sus mejillas. – Eso es de verdad grandioso.

Gohan no supo qué decir a eso, así que simplemente asintió estando de acuerdo.

Kirishima aclaró su garganta y se volvió hacia el híbrido saiyajin, endureciendo su cara. Fue como si los halagos de Ashido le hubiesen echado un aliento de vida. – Sabes, probablemente habría perdido si no fuera por ti, Son. – admitió.

Gohan ladeó la cabeza. ¿Escuchó bien eso? – ¿Huh?

\- Al verlos a ti y a All Might aniquilar a ese monstruo en el U.S.J… eso despertó algo dentro de mí, hermano. – confesó Kirishima, cuyos intensos irises carmesís ardían directo hacia los ojos ónix de Gohan. – Eso me demostró lo largo que me queda por recorrer, y me hizo querer empujarme a mí mismo para ir más lejos. Así que lo hice.

»Empecé a levantarme como a las seis de la mañana para ir a correr, hice horas extras en el gimnasio hasta que mi cuerpo no daba más, vi clips de Pumping Iron todas las noches antes de irme a dormir. – Cerró entonces su puño y lo endureció. – Me empujé a mí mismo hasta los límites absolutos, Son… y seguiré haciéndolo, porque no quiero quedarme todavía más atrás de ti.

Gohan se sintió sorprendido. No tenía idea de que su amigo pelirrojo albergara semejantes pensamientos. – Cielos, Kirishima, no sé qué decir… supongo que me siento halagado por eso. – murmuró tímidamente.

Kirishima se rio. – Pues acostúmbrate, hermano. La mitad de la clase ya te tenía en la mira, y después de hoy, la mitad de la escuela también lo hará. Si quieres ser el mejor, tienes que vencer a los mejores.

\- Huh. – fue todo lo que Gohan pudo decir. Para ser honesto, ya se imaginaba que esto iba a pasar en el momento en que decidió tomar parte en el festival deportivo. Solo que no se esperaba que sus compañeros ya hubieran decidido hacerlo con anticipación- En retrospectiva, probablemente debió haberlo hecho.

Aun así, recibir la confirmación era un cierto choque a su sistema. Durante cinco años había estado haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para mantener un bajo perfil, tanto como Son Gohan como la Mancha Dorada. Ahora era tiempo de anunciarse ante el mundo, y prepararse para cualquier obstáculo que decidiera lanzarle. Una mezcla de ansiedad con paranoia lo recorrió, pero logró aguantarla.

Esto era inevitable. Lo era desde que había decidido entrar a la principal escuela de héroes del país. Solo que fue un poco antes de lo que esperaba.

De nuevo, ¿sería realmente algo malo? Entre más esfuerzo invirtieran sus compañeros tratando de superarlo, más tiempo pasarían…

\- ¿Estás bien, hermano? – preguntó Kirishima, sacando a Gohan de su trance. – Parecías estar totalmente perdido ahora. Perdón si te asusté, no fue mi intención.

\- 'Huh? Oh, no, está bien. De verdad. Es solo que me sorprendió, ¿sabes? – replicó Gohan, rascándose detrás de la cabeza.

Kirishima asintió con simpatía. – Apuesto a que sí. Pero estoy seguro que puedes manejarlo.

\- Aprecio el voto de confianza. – murmuró Gohan, aunque logró sonreír a pesar de todo. – Como sea, te dejaré para que…

\- Antes que te vayas, hermano, ¿te importaría, ahh, decirme qué clase de plan tenían tú y Satou para usar contra mí? – pidió Kirishima, sonando algo avergonzado de hacer dicha pregunta. – Ustedes dos tenían un plan, ¿verdad?

Tomado por sorpresa, Gohan no pudo evitar echarle a su amigo una sonrisa tímida. – Sí, teníamos un plan. Pensamos en herirte en el orgullo lo suficiente para que aceptaras una prueba de fuerza, donde Satou tendría la ventaja. Para eso eran todos los insultos antes del encuentro. – Hizo una pausa, dándose cuenta de lo ofensivo que eso podría parecer para alguien tan honorable como Kirishima. – Perdón por eso, por cierto. – añadió de inmediato.

El pelirrojo se rio de su disculpa. – Nah, hombre, está bien. Los respeto por pensar en un buen plan, ¡y de verdad me hicieron caer redondito! ¡Satou golpea como un maldito Monster Truck con esteroides! Pero sí, gracias por decírmelo. Ahora tengo algo más en qué trabajar.

\- Bueno, te deseo la mejor de las suertes con eso. – dijo Gohan, poniendo la mano en la cortina.

\- Salud, hermano. La voy a necesitar. Este negocio de los héroes no es broma, ¿eh? – musitó Kirishima.

Gohan solo se rio estando de acuerdo y dejó a su amigo con sus propios pensamientos, cerrando la cortina al salir. Se dirigió entonces hacia Recovery Girl, que seguía en su computadora, e hizo una reverencia. – Gracias por su tiempo, y perdón por las molestias.

La pequeña y anciana enfermera volteó a verlo y sonrió. – ¡No fuiste ninguna molestia, querido! ¡Al contrario, me encanta que la gente venga a verme por voluntad propia, y no porque necesiten tratamiento médico! – le dijo.

\- Recordaré eso. – le prometió Gohan.

Despidiéndose con la mano, ya se iba. Luego de cerrar la puerta de la enfermería, se detuvo momentáneamente en el corredor para considerar su siguiente curso de acción.

Sero estaba peleando contra Tetsutetsu en este momento, pero para ser perfectamente honesto, no tenía mucho interés en ese encuentro; la montaña rusa emocional de la pelea de Satou contra Kirishima lo dejó mentalmente exhausto. Tampoco tenía muchas ganas de volver a la cabina de la Clase 1-A y potencialmente ser interrogado sobre lo que pasó en la enfermería.

Pasar el rato con Uraraka estaba fuera de discusión. Le agradaba la alegre chica y la consideraba su amiga, pero si quería ser social, seguramente ya habría regresado con el resto de la clase a ver el torneo, en vez de irse a alguna parte a estar sola. Él respetaba su deseo de privacidad.

Eso dejaba a Yaoyorozu, que había estado desaparecida desde que perdió contra Todoroki... pero ir tras ella también estaba fuera de discusión…

¿O no era así?

Yaoyorozu estaba sola en este momento, y probablemente no habría quien fuese a molestar.

La última vez que la vio se veía totalmente devastada, y la memoria le hizo sentir de tripas corazón.

Apenas acababa de subirle el ánimo a Satou, y tuvo una conversación positiva con la persona responsable de patearle el trasero a su mejor amigo.

Fuese por la arrogancia de su éxito anterior, o la revelación de Kirishima que logró envalentonarlo para salir de su zona de confort, Gohan no lo sabía… pero en este momento, buscar a Yaoyorozu no parecía la misma tarea imposible de antes.

El corazón se le aceleró, posiblemente por la adrenalina o las hormonas, o una peligrosa mezcla de ambas, pero no le puso atención. Eventualmente se controlaría. Además, ese subidón que experimentaba se sentía bastante agradable.

Luego de chequear de izquierda a derecha para estar seguro de que no lo observaban, Gohan usó su supervelocidad y atravesó los pasillos. No llegaba al nivel de velocidad de la Mancha (ni de cerca) pero se movía bastante más rápido que en el curso de obstáculos.

Verificó el vestidor de su clase, pero Uraraka estaba allí tomando una siesta. Luego vio en los vestidores de las otras clases, pero estaban desocupados. Siguió asomando la cabeza por varias puertas, pero estaban completamente vacías. Los baños para mujeres fueron descartados de inmediato; no era ningún degenerado.

Avanzó rápidamente por los pasillos y corredores, teniendo cuidado extra de no chocarse contra nadie, pero no vio ni una sola alma.

Luego de registrar cada locación y no encontrar nada, masculló una maldición y dejó de buscar. Sacudiendo la cabeza con fastidio y suspirando de resignación, se acercó a una máquina expendedora que vio en la distancia y sacó algo de cambio que le sobraba en su bolsillo. Una vez que tuvo suficiente, lo echó en la máquina y se compró una lata de refresco.

Una vez que la máquina escupió la bebida carbonatada, la agarró, le pasó la manga por encima para limpiarla y procedió a abrirla con un dedo tembloroso.

\- ¿Son-san?

Sorprendido, los reflejos de Gohan entraron en acción, y automáticamente cerró las manos en puños. Desafortunadamente, ya que una de dichas manos sujetaba una lata de refresco, el frágil aluminio quedó aplastado por su agarre.

\- ¡Gah! – jadeó, saltando hacia atrás justo cuando una catarata de líquido endulzado salpicaba el suelo.

\- ¡Oh no! ¡Lo siento tanto! ¡No fue mi intención sorprenderte! – exclamó la voz femenina.

Gohan giró la cabeza hacia la fuente, y sus ojos se ensancharon ligeramente al ver a la persona que estaba buscando antes. – ¡Yaoyorozu! ¿Estás aquí? – dijo incrédulo.

En efecto, su linda compañera de pelo negro estaba sentada al pie de unas escaleras, viendo una televisión portátil y con su propia lata de refresco al lado. En ese momento levantó un brazo e hizo brotar algo de la palma de su mano.

\- Ten. Déjame ayudarte a limpiar eso. – le ofreció una vez que tomó forma, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia él. – Siempre puedes contar con las toallas de papel Burly, o eso me dice siempre el personal de limpieza.

Mientras Yaoyorozu se arrodillaba para limpiar el derrame, Gohan también hizo lo propio junto a ella y cogió algunas toallas de papel para él. – No hace falta que te molestes; yo fui el que lo derramó. – murmuró. – Aunque gracias de todos modos, de verdad lo aprecio.

Yaoyorozu apenas asintió, y mientras seguían limpiando, Gohan no pudo evitar echar un vistazo a la chica por la esquina del ojo. No estaba llorando, pero el tinte rojo de sus escleróticas mostraba que había estado haciéndolo.

Terminado el trabajo, Gohan recogió las toallas de papel y su lata aplastada, y las desintegró con una bola de ki ya que no había papeleras cerca. Volteó a ver a su compañera y se inclinó con gratitud. – Gracias de nuevo, eres una salvavidas.

Yaoyorozu parpadeó de nuevo al ver lo rápido que se deshizo de la basura, antes que sus ojos color ónix se fijaran en los de él. – No fue nada.

Por incómodo que se sintiera, Gohan no se atrevió a romper el contacto visual. – Y bien… – dijo distraídamente.

\- Si no te molesta que te pregunte, Son-san, ¿exactamente qué estabas haciendo por aquí? – inquirió Yaoyorozu, sin andarse con rodeos.

Gohan tragó saliva contra su voluntad, y se rascó detrás de la cabeza, con la mente a toda prisa en busca de una salida de este predicamento.

Consideró brevemente mentir sobre sus intenciones, pero la parte racional de su cerebro rápidamente apagó esa idea. Dejando de lado la posibilidad muy real de que fuera lo bastante inteligente para ver a través de ello, Yaoyorozu estaba muy lejos del camino como para que su encuentro fuera casualidad. Además, mentir de esa manera no iba con él.

Sintiendo algo de su valor anterior resurgir, mordió la bala y le sonrió a la chica algo tembloroso. – Para ser honesto, te estaba buscando. – confesó.

\- ¿Estabas buscándome? – repitió Yaoyorozu, claramente sorprendida.

\- Sí. – asintió Gohan. – Estaba preocupado por ti, y quería ver si estabas bien. – elaboró. Cuando la chica abrió la boca de sorpresa y dio un paso atrás, rápidamente él evitó su mirada. – Siento mucho haberme entrometido. Puedo irme si lo prefieres.

\- ¡No! ¡No, está bien! ¡De verdad! Es solo que no me esperaba eso. – admitió Yaoyorozu. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios. – Eso fue increíblemente amable de tu parte, Son-san. Aprecio mucho el gesto.

\- ¡Ahh, no es nada! – Gohan sintió que su propia sonrisa volvía con toda su fuerza mientras su corazón se aceleraba. – Solo trataba de ser un buen amigo, ya sabes.

\- Lo sé.

Gohan desvió la mirada hacia el pie de las escaleras. – ¿Deberíamos sentarnos? – le preguntó.

\- Claro. – replicó Yaoyorozu, retomando su lugar anterior.

Gohan dudó un momento antes de hacer lo propio y sentarse junto a ella. No demasiado cerca, eso sí; no quería incomodarla.

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio, y parecía que Yaoyorozu no tenía mucha intención de hablar. Eso hizo que Gohan frunciera el cejo mientras se ajustaba el cuello de la chaqueta, solo para ocupar sus manos en algo. – Sabes, umm, si quieres hablar al respecto, soy todo oídos. Hablar es de ayuda. – le ofreció con sinceridad.

Yaoyorozu se tensó ligeramente, pero no dijo nada, y eso preocupó a Gohan. Tragando saliva, volvió su atención al televisor, donde Sero y Tetsutetsu estaban como en una competencia de jalar la cuerda: el primero tenía al segundo amarrado en su cinta, y trataba de arrojar al chico metálico fuera del escenario, pero no tenía la fuerza para hacerlo.

\- No quiero molestarte con mis problemas, Son-san. – murmuró Yaoyorozu, finalmente rompiendo el silencio. – Sé que me estoy portando como tonta, pero ya lo superaré. Además, tú tienes cosas mucho más importantes de qué preocuparte, como prepararte para tu propio encuentro.

\- No digas eso. – la regañó Gohan amablemente, echándole un ojo a la deprimida chica. – Ser un héroe no se trata solo de darles una paliza a los malos y salvar a gente inocente de salir lastimada. También se trata de cosas pequeñas, como animar a alguien que se siente deprimido.

De nuevo, Yaoyorozu se mantuvo callada, y su expresión no dejaba entrever ninguna emoción discernible. Suspirando internamente, el híbrido saiyajin volvió a ver hacia el televisor.

Tetsutetsu había salido vencedor en el tirón de cuerda, jalando a Sero hacia él y dándole un rodillazo en el estómago, causando que el usuario de cinta se doblara del dolor. Tetsutetsu tomó ventaja de esto asestándole un doble golpe de martillo en la espalda, dejando a su oponente en el suelo, y lo siguió hundiéndole otra rodilla en la espina a Sero mientras le jalaba los brazos, como si amenazara arrancárselos.

Para sorpresa de nadie, Sero inmediatamente se rindió.

Yaoyorozu suspiró audiblemente. – Sabía… sabía que Todoroki-san estaba un paso por delante de mí, pero no creí que la diferencia entre ambos fuese tan enorme. – murmuró. – Ambos entramos por recomendaciones y ambos venimos de familias prominentes de héroes, así que técnicamente ambos deberíamos estar a un nivel similar. Y aun así… fui incapaz de hacer _nada_ contra él.

Gohan suavizó su expresión. Se imaginaba que el problema era algo por esa línea. – Todos somos diferentes. Todos tenemos algo único que nos distingue de los demás. – dijo tratando de consolarla. – Eso es especialmente prevalente en la sociedad de hoy. – Omitió mencionar que la percepción pública de dichas cualidades no siempre era justa, pero el pensamiento bastó para arrancarle un gesto enfurruñado. – Como sea, lo que te hace especial a ti es tu inteligencia. Todoroki… bueno, él tiene un Quirk obscenamente poderoso y no muchos pueden hacerle frente cuando va con todo. Es más, podría apostar a que vencería a algunos héroes profesionales si los logra atrapar con la guardia baja, como hizo contigo.

\- Tienes un excelente argumento, y estoy consciente de ello. – respondió Yaoyorozu. – Pero esta derrota me dejó pensando: si requiero de varios segundos para poner en acción el plan que haya formulado, ¿cómo voy a enfrentarme a oponentes que me sobrepasan en fuerza el momento en que inicia la pelea?

Gohan se mordió los labios, pensando duramente en qué decir ahora. Era un problema legítimo, y le alegraba que tuviera conciencia de sí misma para reconocerlo. Desafortunadamente, tuvo la sensación de que el enfoque humorístico que tomó con Satou sería poco efectivo aquí. – ¿Has leído a Batman? – le preguntó finalmente.

\- No lo he hecho. – replicó Yaoyorozu.

\- ¿Has visto algunas de las películas de Batman? – se aventuró después. – Son muy viejas, pero hay un montón de ellas.

Yaoyorozu negó con la cabeza. – No.

Gohan frunció el cejo, pero no se rindió. – ¿Conoces algo sobre Batman, al menos?

\- Puedo asumir que se trata de alguien mitad hombre, mitad murciélago, o un hombre que se viste como un murciélago, pero eso es todo. – replicó Yaoyorozu, dándole una mirada inquisitiva. – ¿Debería saber sobre Batman?

\- No, no, está bien. – replicó Gohan rápidamente, no queriendo ofenderla. – Es uno de los superhéroes de cómics más famosos de todos los tiempos, pero es de una época antes que existieran los Quirks, así que creo que es otro tipo de nicho, supongo. – Bueno hasta cierto punto.

\- Oh. – dijo Yaoyorozu suavemente, desviando la mirada al frente y colocando sus manos en el regazo. – No leo libros de cómics ni veo películas de ese tipo. Mi madre me dice que son una pérdida de tiempo, y que debería leer libros educativos y ver documentales, como preparación para hacerme cargo del negocio familiar.

Gohan tuvo que contener un respingo. Ese estilo de vida sonaba sofocante, y aun así hablaba de él como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. – Bueno, una de las razones por las que Batman es tan popular es porque no tiene ningún superpoder en sus genes; solo es extremadamente rico, y extremadamente inteligente. – le explicó.

\- ¿Entonces tú crees que yo soy como Batman? - inquirió Yaoyorozu, ahora sonando bastante perpleja.

\- ¡No! ¡Quiero decir sí! ¡Quiero decir, no de esa forma! Yo solo… – Gohan arrugó la cara y suspiró de exasperación, sacándole una risita melódica a la muchacha. – Perdón. Déjame empezar de nuevo. No estoy diciendo que seas como Batman. Solo decía que es alguien de quien podrías inspirarte.

\- ¿Quieres que me vista como murciélago? Porque eso sería contraproducente para mi Quirk. – razonó Yaoyorozu.

Gohan casi se ahogó con la imagen mental que hizo que sus mejillas se acaloraran, pero rápidamente sacudió el pensamiento de su cabeza. – Aunque no tengo dudas de que te saldría muy bien la apariencia de Batgirl, hablaba, ahh, sobre tus habilidades. – murmuró, no queriendo mirarla a los ojos, por si su mente volvía a conjurar algo inapropiado. – Verás, Batman es uno de los líderes de este grupo de superhéroes llamado la Liga de la Justicia, a pesar de que no tiene ningún superpoder. A pesar de que suele brillar en la sala de guerra, también es uno de los peleadores más formidables del equipo.

Yaoyorozu se veía sorprendida. – ¿Gracias a su fortuna e inteligencia?

\- Sip. – respondió Gohan asintiendo. – Si le dan tiempo, Batman es lo bastante inteligente como para formar un plan para contrarrestar cualquier cosa, y tiene los recursos para llevarlo a cabo. Ya sea que se trate de algo tan simple como crear un arma que aproveche la debilidad de un villano, o construir un supertraje de armadura para luchar contra el villano él mismo, Batman lo hace. Gracias a su fortuna e inteligencia, es capaz de enfrentarse a seres con el poder de destruir planetas enteros y salir victorioso. – Hizo una breve pausa para rascarse la mejilla. – Obviamente todo es situacional, pero el potencial está allí.

\- Creo que entiendo lo que implicas, y genuinamente me siento halagada por la comparación, pero estas situaciones que me describes suenan increíblemente improbables. – musitó Yaoyorozu.

Gohan se rio. – Sí, los cómics pueden ser bastante locos, pero es divertido leerlos. Deberías darles una oportunidad. Te sorprendería lo que podrían enseñarte.

\- Es una idea interesante, pero dudo que mi madre lo apruebe. – declaró Yaoyorozu, sonando algo triste. – Probablemente creería que es algo muy infantil.

La sonrisa de Gohan desapareció. La madre de Yaoyorozu sonaba como alguien increíblemente dominante, y él genuinamente simpatizaba con la muchacha. Le recordaba un poco a su propia crianza, aunque sus situaciones no eran exactamente comparables. Para empezar, su propia madre era _mucho_ más razonable.

A pesar de ser estricta, nunca le prohibió las actividades que cualquier niño normal querría hacer. Ciertamente lo puso a estudiar mucho, pero jamás lo encerró en su cuarto para obligarlo a hacerlo. Le dejaba leer libros de dibujos, ver caricaturas, ir a molestar a Piccoro, visitar a Bulma para ayudarle con experimentos científicos, e ir a acampar con su padre y sus amigos, entre otras cosas. Su método de parentesco podría haber sido algo exagerado a veces, pero ella solo quería lo mejor para él.

Aun cuando la Tierra estuviera bajo amenaza de exterminación, y Goku le hiciera a su mujer las peticiones más irracionales, siempre terminó cediendo a pesar de sus protestas iniciales y sus inevitables dolores de corazón… porque ella sabía que era lo correcto, independientemente de lo cruel e injusto que fuera.

Viendo en retrospectiva con una mentalidad más madura, Gohan nunca, jamás, podría culpar a su madre por actuar como cualquiera que se preocupaba por la seguridad y el bienestar de su hijo.

La extrañaba mucho, y no pasaba un día en que la ausencia no le doliera como una estaca en el pecho. Pero había aprendido hacía mucho que lamentarse por eso no haría sino traerle más dolor.

Reprimiendo esas memorias, respiró de manera larga y melancólica, y volteó a ver a una confundida Yaoyorozu con la mejor sonrisa que pudo darle. – Como anécdota, el primer concepto que tuve para mi identidad de héroe lo tomé inspirándome en los Super Sentai. – admitió suavemente.

Yaoyorozu parpadeó, claramente sin esperarse eso. – ¿De verdad? ¿Pero ese no es un show para niños?

\- Si lo es, ¿pero qué con eso? – dijo Gohan encogiéndose de hombros. – Me encantaba cuando era niño, e incluso ahora sigo pensando que sus elementos son geniales. Brillantes, coloridos, divertidos, chistosos… el tipo de cosas que este mundo más necesita.

\- ¿Y qué te hizo cambiar de parecer?

Gohan se pasó una mano por sus mechones. – Por mucho que me encanten los Super Sentai y lo que representan, sé que no a todos les parece igual. El mensaje que quiero enviar como un héroe… necesita llegar a tantas personas como sea posible, tan rápido como sea posible, y eso será mucho más difícil si mis mayores fans son niños pequeños y tipos raros con gustos cuestionables. – reveló con una risa algo seca. Rápidamente su sonrisa se apagó. – También, quería pagar tributo a dos de las personas más importantes de mi vida.

\- Ya veo. – dijo Yaoyorozu quedamente. Un silencio cómodo envolvió a la pareja por espacio de medio minuto, hasta que ella vio conveniente romperlo. – ¿De verdad piensas que leer comics de Batman me hará una mejor heroína?

\- Honestamente, creo que leer libros de comics ayudaría a cualquiera a ser un mejor héroe. – respondió Gohan, antes de frotarse pensativamente el mentón. – Bueno, excepto tal vez a All Might. Él es prácticamente un Superman en la vida real.

\- ¡Oh, he oído sobre Superman! – exclamó Yaoyorozu, de pronto animándose. – Recuerdo haber visto un texto académico sobre su influencia en el apogeo norteamericano durante la aparición de los Quirks, pero no lo leí ya que estaba estudiando historia asiática moderna en ese momento. No tenía idea de que fuese un personaje de los comics.

Gohan no pudo evitar reírse, sin sorprenderse en absoluto. – ¿Ya ves a lo que me refiero? ¡Hasta los eruditos están de acuerdo conmigo!

\- Así parece. – concedió Yaoyorozu con una risita propia. – No voy a mentirte, Son-san, ciertamente has captado mi curiosidad.

\- Tengo una montaña de comics de Batman en mi casa, si quieres que te los preste. – confesó Gohan, sintiendo que su corazón se aceleraba.

\- Creo que aceptaré esa oferta. – reveló Yaoyorozu, haciendo que sus ojos se ensancharan. – Mi madre frecuentemente sale en viajes de negocios, pero si me llega a preguntar, puedo decirle que son para propósitos de investigación. – Levantó ligeramente su puño, y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro. – Sí, eso funcionara.

Gohan tuvo que morderse el interior de sus mejillas para no sonreír como un lunático. – ¡Grandioso! ¡Mañana mismo te los traigo!

\- ¡Lo esperaré con ansias! Nunca creí que…

\- Ahí estás. – sonó de pronto la voz de Jirou interrumpiéndolos. – Te he estado buscando por todos… ¿Son? ¿Tú qué estás haciendo aquí?

Gohan sintió que la sangre se le helaba por la interrupción, pero se rehusó a sucumbir ante la mirada penetrante de Jirou. – ¡Nada! ¡Solo estábamos hablando!

\- Son-san simplemente notó que me sentía deprimida después de mi derrota, así que vino a animarme. – agregó Yaoyorozu para su gran ayuda.

\- ¿Ya lo sabía? – preguntó Jirou, arqueando una ceja en dirección al chico. – Qué amable de su parte.

\- Lo sé, ¿verdad? – exclamó Yaoyorozu.

\- Claro… – replicó Jirou lentamente, sin dejar su mirada acusadora.

Gohan tragó en seco y le echó un vistazo a Yaoyorozu. – Bueno, umm, creo que es mejor que me vaya a prepararme para mi encuentro. Espero que nuestra charla te haya ayudado a sentirte mejor.

\- Claro que lo hizo. Son-san. Gracias. Eres un buen amigo. – le dijo.

El estómago de Gohan se llenó de mariposas ante el cumplido, y se las arregló para sonreír aunque la cara le temblaba. – Claro. Me alegro de haber ayudado. – Se puso de pie y se dispuso a marcharse. – Yo, uhh, mejor me voy y las dejo para que hablen. ¡Nos vemos!

\- Nos vemos más tarde, Son-san. Buena suerte en tu encuentro. – ofreció Yaoyorozu, lanzándole una agradable sonrisa.

\- Sí, buena suerte en tu encuentro. – agregó Jirou, con un tono mucho más tajante.

Gohan se despidió de ambas con la mano, y salió de ahí tratando de no salir corriendo. Unos corredores más abajo, se detuvo y apoyó su espalda contra la pared, dejando salir un suspiro y pellizcándose el puente de la nariz. Un gesto fruncido se formó en su rostro.

Bueno, eso fue molesto. Las cosas iban tan bien entre él y Yaoyorozu, y se estaban conectando en un nivel más profundo que en sus reuniones como representantes de la clase… aunque dichas reuniones resultaran píldoras amargas y aburridas desde el inicio. Y entonces tuvo que aparecerse Jirou sin invitación y arruinar el momento como la aguafiestas que era.

Dándose cuenta de lo cruel que sonó eso, aflojó la cara. Eso no era justo de su parte. La única razón por la que Jirou apareció fue porque ella también estaba preocupada por su amiga, y no podía culparla por eso. Solo que él habría deseado que no fuera tan inoportuna. Además, Gohan no estaba seguro de que hubiera dejado de pensar que él era un pervertido luego de aquel infortunado incidente en el U.S.J., y siendo ese el caso odiaría darle más munición para reforzar esa creencia infundada.

Dejando de lado esos pensamientos, se echó las manos a los bolsillos y caminó hacia el escenario de los combates. Lo único positivo de esa debacle era que ahora podía dedicar toda su atención al encuentro de Ashido.

Al llegar al final del túnel, pero manteniéndose fuera de la vista de los espectadores, vio a su amiga de piel rosa dando volteretas entre una maraña de vides verdes, que se extendían del cabello de Shiozaki. Los proyectiles espinosos tenían suficiente fuerza para taladrar el piso de cemento como si fuera de cartón.

A partir de ahí, Ashido generó algunos globos de ácido por debajo de sus zapatos, y se lanzó contra Shiozaki velozmente como una patinadora artística deslizándose por el hielo. En el momento que cerró la distancia, formó dos enormes bolas de ácido en sus palmas y las arrojó contra su oponente.

En vez de esquivarlos, parte del cabello de Shiozaki se transfiguró en la forma de un bate de béisbol, golpeando los proyectiles corrosivos fuera del aire. Interesantemente, las partes del cabello que hicieron contacto con el ácido se desintegraron en cuestión de segundos.

Ashido sonrió triunfante y se preparó para lanzar algunos ataques más a distancia, pero Gohan frunció el cejo; las vides del ataque anterior de Shiozaki de pronto cobraron vida y haciendo un giro en U cerrado, se lanzaron contra su desprevenido objetivo.

Afortunadamente, Ashido notó el movimiento y miró por encima de su hombro, soltando un grito ahogado cuando vio lo que venía hacia ella.

Gohan apretó el puño con preocupación al ver las vides acercándose más y más. Debido al impulso hacia adelante que llevaba su amiga, tendría muy difícil maniobrar a la derecha o izquierda lo bastante rápido como para esquivar el ataque. Aun así, tenía fe en ella. No era la persona más inteligente en los estudios por allí, pero era una peleadora astuta, especialmente al tratarse de usar su Quirk.

Ashido se movió hacia la izquierda lejos de Shiozaki, pero las vides también lo hicieron, persiguiéndola como un grupo de misiles teledirigidos. Ella era rápida, pero las vides lo eran más, y justo cuando sus hilos espinosos procedieron a atrapar sus tobillos, deslizó un pie hacia el aire y ejecutó una acrobática voltereta hacia atrás que le arrancó una ronda de gritos de asombro a la audiencia.

Y entonces, en un despliegue aún más impresionante, arrojó una oleada de bombas de ácido en miniatura a las vides a mitad del giro, y para cuando aterrizó sobre sus pies, la porción del cabello de Shiozaki que la había atacado estaba llena de agujeros que siseaban y ya no era una amenaza.

Frunciendo ante el resultado, Shiozaki de alguna manera obligó a las vides dañadas a que se soltaran del resto de su cabello. Al mismo tiempo, Ashido empezó a patinar alrededor del ring a un ritmo relajado, con una mirada de determinación en sus hermosas facciones.

\- ¡Wow! ¡Después de un inicio con alto octanaje de estas dos señoritas, ahora nos encontramos en un punto muerto! – aulló Present Mic. – ¿Acaso Ashido tendrá lo que hace falta para asestar un golpe mortal? ¿O acaso Shiozaki se robará el show con su defensa vorpal?

Aunque varios espectadores se rieron por lo bajo ante las rimas del comentarista, Ashido siguió atacando, incrementando su velocidad y soltando proyectiles de ácido contra su oponente. En respuesta, la todavía inmóvil Shiozaki alargó su cabello, ampliándolo, y se envolvió todo su cuerpo en él, formando una capa protectora tan enorme que la que la ocultaba de la vista.

El ácido de Ashido aun así dio en el blanco, logrando corroer la masa de cabello de vides, pero estas se regeneraban demasiado rápido y protegían a Shiozaki de recibir daño.

Gohan se frotó el mentón mientras contemplaba en silencio, sin gustarle nada ese giro de eventos. La regeneración de Shiozaki era una sorpresa desagradable (siempre un enemigo capaz de regenerarse era un dolor colosal en el trasero por principio), y lo que lo hacía más molesto era que restringía enormemente las opciones de Ashido para atacar.

Su amiga de piel rosa se dio cuenta de esto también, si el suspiro que se le escapó de los labios era un indicio. Aun así, sus ojos amarillos se endurecieron demostrando una gran determinación, y puso algo de distancia entre ella y su oponente.

Dejando salir un adorable grito de batalla, Ashido cargó directamente contra Shiozaki, haciendo que la usuaria de vides levantara una ceja, y simplemente le arrojara otra ronda de proyectiles en su dirección. Ashido se agachó, se hizo a un lado y saltó sobre las vides que le pasaron de largo, logrando esquivarlas todas, hasta que cerró la distancia y alargó los brazos, apretando los dientes con clara concentración.

Los ojos de Shiozaki se ensancharon por una fracción de segundo al ver que dos globos espesos de ácido se formaban en las palmas de Ashido, y luego casi se le salen cuando la chica de piel rosa saltó, estirando las manos mientras volaba directo hacia su rostro.

A pocos centímetros de que el ataque de Ashido diera en el blanco, Shiozaki inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, y dos gruesas tiras de cabello brotaron por encima de sus orejas, atrapando las muñecas de su ágil oponente. La chica de piel rosa jadeó cuando su impulso fue detenido bruscamente, y luego gritó cuando Shiozaki expandió su cabello y envolvió todo su cuerpo hasta el cuello.

Gohan maldijo entre dientes. – "¡Maldición! ¡Estaba muy cerca!"

\- No tengo deseos de lastimarte muy severamente, así que por favor ríndete mientras aún sigues consciente. – pidió Shiozaki ante su rival, que seguía forcejeando.

\- C-c-cómo te… g-gustaría eso… ¿verdad? – espetó Ashido, antes de gritar de nuevo cuando el agarre de las vides se apretó.

\- Entré a esta hermosa escuela porque quiero ayudar a las personas, no lastimarlas; y mi única meta en este torneo es lograr la victoria, no herir a mis adversarios… pero si insistes en resistirte, no tendré más opción que dejarte fuera de combate. – amenazó Shiozaki, con un deje de acero en su voz.

\- Yo… – Los ojos de Ashido se aflojaron, y su respiración comenzó a flaquear. El cuerpo comenzaba a temblarle. – Me… me… me… ¡niego! ¡RRAAAAHHH!

Una oleada de ácido gris de pronto explotó desde dentro de la prisión de espinas, envolviendo la masa de vides y corroyéndolas casi al instante.

Shiozaki lanzó un chillido cuando parte del líquido le salpicó su piel haciéndole aflojar su agarre, dejando caer a Ashido en el suelo y revelando que una porción considerable de las ropas de la chica se había disuelto en la explosión: entre los restos destrozados de su chaqueta, pantalones y camiseta, un sostén deportivo negro y pantaloncillos a juego quedaban expuestos a los elementos.

Si se sentía incómoda por haber perdido su ropa, Ashido no lo demostró. En lugar de eso, su expresión se transfiguró en una de absoluta furia, y con un indescifrable rugido, arrojó un par de bolas de ácido directo al rostro de sorpresa de Shiozaki, que entró en pánico.

La usuaria de vides soltó un grito desgarrador mientras se llevaba las manos hacia sus heridas, pero Ashido no había terminado. Con los ojos ardiendo deseosos de venganza, apretó su puño derecho, se lanzó contra su oponente y le descargó un potente uppercut que sacudió el cerebro de Shiozaki, noqueándola de espaldas.

Toda la multitud se quedó en silencio.

\- Shiozaki-kun, ¿puedes continuar? – preguntó Midnight.

No hubo respuesta. Diablos, ni siquiera se movía.

\- ¡Shiozaki-kun es incapaz de continuar! ¡Ashido-kun avanza a la siguiente ronda!

As como si una bomba acabara de explotar, la multitud estalló en vítores, incluyendo algunos rechifles que le hicieron a Gohan poner los ojos en rendijas. Con la cara sonrojada, Ashido sonrió nerviosa y saludó con la mano a la audiencia.

\- ¡Pero qué impresionante despliegue de coraje, determinación y corazón! – exclamó Present Mic, cuya voz atronadora rápidamente ahogaba los rugidos de las masas. – ¡Enorgullécete de ese desempeño, jovencita, porque estuviste ESPECTACULAR!

Mientras el rubor de la ganadora se intensificaba, un grupo de médicos subió al ring y rápidamente colocaron a Shiozaki en una camilla. Ashido le echó una mirada a su oponente derrotada brevemente mientras la sacaban del escenario, antes de sacudir su cabeza y dirigirse hacia las escaleras.

Gohan se apartó para hacerles sitio a los médicos, y logró echar un vistazo rápido a Shiozaki mientras pasaban. La usuaria de vides estaba totalmente inconsciente, pero a pesar de ello, tenía una expresión sorprendentemente serena en su rostro. Con suerte, eso significaría que no estaba tan malherida.

En cuanto los médicos desaparecieron de la vista, Gohan volvió su atención hacia el ring, solo para ver a Ashido trotando en dirección hacia él. Iba sonriendo con una timidez poco característica suya, así que él le respondió sonriendo con lo que esperaba fuese motivación mientras alzaba una mano para chocar con la de ella.

Los labios de la chica se abrieron en una sonrisa decididamente más alegre, y aceptando la oferta chocó su mano contra la de él. – ¿Cómo estuve?

\- ¡Fantástica! – le dijo Gohan, sacándole algo de rubor a la chica. – ¡Y ese último uppercut fue devastador!

\- Me alegra que lo pienses. – murmuró Ashido tímidamente.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Toma! – Gohan se quitó su chaqueta y se la entregó, quedándose él en una camiseta apretada de color negro. – Solo para que no atraigas, umm, atención indeseada. Nunca se sabe quién podría andar acechando a la vuelta de la esquina. – agregó con el cejo fruncido.

Ashido ensanchó los ojos, pero rápidamente aceptó la prenda que le ofrecían. – Gracias, Son. Eres un verdadero caballero. – lo halagó, con un tono repentinamente suave.

Gohan desvió la mirada y se rascó detrás de la cabeza. – ¡Ahh, no es nada!

\- No, claro que sí es algo. – replicó Ashido quedamente, colocándose la chaqueta sobre la suya destrozada, y cerrándola. Sus pantalones seguían hechos jirones, pero afortunadamente la nueva era lo bastante grande para cubrirla hasta los muslos.

\- ¿Quieren por favor Shinsou Hitoshi y Son Gohan presentarse en el ring? – solicitó Present Mic.

La expresión de Gohan se endureció. – ¿Ya? Bueno, allá voy entonces.

Se sorprendió cuando un par de brazos delgados pero bien definidos lo sujetaron por la cintura. Su instinto le gritó que lanzara a su asaltante hacia la estratósfera, pero los mantuvo a raya lo suficiente como para que lograra ver la silueta familiar de su amiga de piel rosa. Su quijada quedó colgando.

\- ¡¿A-Ashido?! ¡¿Q-q-q-q-qué estás haciendo?! – tartamudeó, con sus mejillas tiñéndose de un ligero escarlata.

La chica se rio y apretó su abrazo. – Solo algo para la buena suerte. – murmuró, sujetándose por unos segundos más antes de soltarlo. Mientras él tartamudeaba incontrolablemente, incapaz de formar pensamientos u oraciones coherentes, ella le lanzó una sonrisa de triunfo. – Quiero verte en la próxima ronda, Son. ¡Más te vale no decepcionarme!

Despidiéndose con un guiño, ya se había ido, dejándolo plantado en el lugar mientras se esforzaba por asimilar el hecho de que acababa de abrazarlo un miembro del sexo opuesto. Bueno, su madre ya lo había abrazado antes, también Bulma y la madre de esta última cuando era pequeño, pero esto era diferente. No sabía qué pensar del abrazo de Ashido. Lo único que sabía era que se sentía muy, muy bien, y que definitivamente no le molestaría recibir otro. Quizás debía consultar el libro para más información.

Entretanto, tenía un asunto mucho más urgente que atender. Inhalando por la nariz y exhalando por la boca, se palmeó las mejillas, endureció sus facciones una vez más, y salió del túnel. En el momento en el que su pie tocó la hierba, toda la multitud estalló, y una cacofonía de rugidos de emoción asaltó sus poco preparados oídos.

El enorme volumen del ruido le hizo dar un paso en falso, pero fue marginal, y una repetición más sutil de sus ejercicios respiratorios le ayudó a recuperar la compostura.

Su siguiente curso de acción fue erigir una barrera invisible a su alrededor. No había nada de ki involucrado, todo era mental, pero le permitió imaginarse que los gritos de los espectadores rebotaban fuera de él como balas contra vidrio blindado.

Mientras caminaba, fijó la mirada en el escenario de los combates, primero los escalones, luego en la superficie blanca y lisa del ring. Al llegar a su punto designado, abrió los pies a la anchura de los hombros y dejó que sus brazos descansaran colgando a sus lados, apretando los puños y manteniendo una postura fuerte.

Shinsou apareció no mucho después y se colocó en el extremo opuesto de Gohan, con su cara fantasmal demostrando un claro desdén por el híbrido saiyajin. Sus ojos se encontraron.

\- En el principio, tuvimos a David contra Goliat… y ahora, ¡es tiempo para su anticipada revancha! – exclamó Present Mic. – ¡De un lado del ring tenemos a Shinsou Hitoshi, el orgullo del curso de estudios generales! ¡Con el resto de su clase habiéndose quedado fuera de la competencia, depende de él cargar su bandera hacia la victoria y la gloria! ¡Desafortunadamente para el joven Shinsou, los obstáculos en el camino no vienen más formidables que esto!

»Pues del otro lado del ring se encuentra el indiscutible, el invicto, el número uno del curso de héroes… ¡SON GOHAN! Bendecido con la fuerza de Hércules, la velocidad de Hermes, y la sabiduría de Atenea… claramente es el favorito para ganar este torneo. ¡Y NO CABE DUDA DE QUE HA COLMADO NUESTRAS EXPECTATIVAS!

»¡Sin embargo! ¡Ninguna batalla está escrita en piedra, y como la historia lo ha demostrado una y otra vez, los de abajo siempre tienen la oportunidad de ascender! ¡Damas y caballeros, les sugiero fuertemente que observen este espectáculo con una mente abierta, porque cualquier cosa, y digo CUALQUIER COSA, puede suceder!

\- Empiezo a ver un patrón con los amigos que tienes, Son. – dijo Shinsou repentinamente. – El mono cobarde, el idiota cuyo Quirk lo hace todavía más idiota, esa exhibicionista cabeza hueca…

\- ¡En sus marcas! – exclamó Present Mic.

\- ¿Acaso te rodeas de perdedores solo para ponerte en un pedestal? – continuó Shinsou.

\- ¡Listos!

\- ¿O es que ser huérfano de ha hecho tan socialmente inepto, que ellos son lo mejor que tienes?

\- ¡FUERA!

\- ¿Qué…?

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento golpeó a Shinsou como un tren expreso, levantándolo del suelo y sacándolo a volar fuera del ring, donde su cuerpo débil se estrelló contra la hierba con un golpe seco claramente audible. Un silencio ensordecedor se apoderó de toda la multitud, mientras Gohan retraía su puño y dejaba que su brazo quedara colgando a su lado, con sus facciones demostrando una máscara de sombría indiferencia.

\- ¡Sh-Shinsou Hitoshi está fuera de los límites! ¡Son Gohan avanza a la siguiente ronda!

 _ **Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Bueno, ya estamos de vuelta. Primero que nada, sé que les dije que me habían prometido un tributo para Luis Alfonso Mendoza en este cap, pero debido a complicaciones mayores, el autor original no pudo incluirlo (en parte por la situación actual), y me dijo que quedaría pospuesto para más adelante. Yo decidí no darle la lata con eso, así que les pido a ustedes que tampoco lo hagan. También, aunque el cap original fue posteado hace dos días, tardé más en traducirlo por lo largo, y porque tengo otros proyectos en paralelo. Ahora sí, vamos al capítulo.

Bien, no creo que nadie tenga objeciones en que la historia se haya salteado el combate de Izuku contra Mei, sobre todo porque no había que ser un genio para predecir el resultado. Bueno, viendo el lado positivo al menos no tuvo que partirse los dedos para ganar en esta ocasión. Curioso, entre mis predicciones solo fallé una igual que en el capítulo anterior. Pero quizás esta derrota le sirva a Satou para que aprenda más y se ponga un poco más serio (si ya recuerdan que algo similar le pasó en el examen contra Cementoss en canon), y tal vez también a Kirishima, que a veces más vale maña que fuerza. El de Sero y Tetsutetsu… bueno, ya me imaginaba yo que la cinta adhesiva de poco iba a servir para levantar el acero. Y con las chicas… no puedo evitar preguntarme si Mineta andaba dándose el festín por verle los calzones a Mina, o estaría enojado porque no le hizo lo mismo a Ibara (conociéndolo, seguramente ambas cosas). Y por último, en el de Gohan vs Shinsou, aunque ahí me abstuve de predecir, debo admitir que en el escenario de que Gohan ganara esta parecía la opción más obvia para terminar rápido. De tal palo tal astilla. Ya con eso el resultado del torneo queda cantado, pues con Shinsou fuera no queda absolutamente nadie que pueda ganarle de tú a tú.

Por otra parte, las escenas con los demás también me agradaron bastante, es bueno ver a Gohan charlando con sus otros compañeros de clase como buenos amigos. Aunque esté suplantando a Izuku como el "corazón" del salón no me molesta para nada, ya que puede sacar todavía más de ellos. Quizás con eso la clase 1-A se integre todavía más. Ya por fin tuvo chance de acercarse un poco más a Momo también, aunque lástima que tenía que llegar Jirou a interrumpirlos. Y si no fuera porque el autor claramente suelta hints de que algo hay entre Kirishima y Mina, ya creería yo que entre ella y Gohan podría haber algo, y no me molestaría que así fuera. Pero bueno, eso no lo decido yo (aunque siga habiendo quienes no lo entiendan).

En fin, si se avanzan las llaves del torneo, creo que con esto determinamos los encuentros para la próxima ronda. En el Bakugou vs. Kaminari, predigo que el chispitas ya valió, porque el petardo no se va a andar con rodeos. En el siguiente, igual que en canon tendremos el Todoroki vs Midoriya. Aquí es más difícil predecir el resultado ya que con Todoroki más perturbado a causa de Gohan, y sin que sepamos con exactitud qué tanto le habrá mejorado a Izuku su entrenamiento, no creo que resulte igual que en canon. Con Kirishima vs Tetsutetsu, en canon estaban igualados, pero después de como molieron a Kirishima aquí, yo diría que Tetsutetsu tendrá la ventaja ya que al no recibir daños no tiene la fatiga de la recuperación que tendrá Kirishima. Y por último… solo espero que Gohan no sea tan cruel como para hacerle a Mina lo que le hizo a Shinsou. Conociéndolo, seguramente se la pasará esquivando un rato solo para que ella pueda lucirse antes de decidir sacarla del ring, o darle un toquecito por detrás para que caiga inconsciente. ¿Ustedes qué creen?

Ya, suficiente de notas. Gracias por los reviews a **BRANDON369, Kisame Hoshigaki, Igniz17** y **taro0305.** Como siempre, cuídense afuera durante esta cincuentena, y recuerden, ¡superen los límites, PLUS ULTRA!

 **P.D:** En unos días tendré que corregir caps pasados, ya que el autor modificó la línea temporal para que Gohan haya estado en el mundo de MHA durante cinco y no seis años, por si las dudas.


End file.
